Legend of the Pink Haired Demon
by Kript
Summary: What if during his childhood Natsu was sent to a village to learn how to be more human and during his visit he made friends with two white-haired girls? What if he was possessed by a demon while saving them from Zeref's cultists? How will these small changes affect the Pink Haired mage and Fairy Tail in general? NatsuxHarem stronger Natsu. (Current Arc: Tower of Heaven)
1. Ch 1: Natsu's First Friend

**Fire Dragon's Ivory**

 **Chapter 1: Pre-Fairy tail Part One**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** =Dragons talking

 ** _'Put you clothes on'_** Dragon thinking

 *** _Fire dragon's wing attack*_** = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

* * *

 **-X774- Forest in Fiore-**

A boy with messy pink hair, slight tanned skin and black eyes about the age of eight was standing in front of a huge boulder staring it. He was wearing a red shirt and a black shorts. watching him from behind was a huge dragon with dark red scales covering most of it's body . The dragons legs, belly inner tail were a beige colour. It had large tattered bat like had a few scars on it's belly and neck but it's most noticeable scar was a large X shaped on in the centre of it's body. It's back was covered was covered in black spikes. It had a triangular head with large horns, large sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes. It also had lone sharp claws and red nails. (Igneel If My description wasn't good enough)

"You better be watching you gecko I'm going to destroy this boulder." Natsu said as he pointed to the large rock.

 **"You said that yesterday you brat and all you did was hurt yourself trying."** Ingeel said.

"Just watch." Natsu said. Natsu started to considerate his his magic in his mouth. A magic seal appeared in front of him.

 _ ***Fire Dragon's Roar***_ Natsu yelled as a torrent of flames jetted out of his mouth and hit the large rock causing it to break.

"See I did it." Natsu said proudly.

 **"I am impressed that you managed to break it but.."** Igneel said.

"But what?" Natsu asked.

 **"You started another forest fire."** Igneel said as he raised one of his hands a pointed to the trees Natsu had set ablaze.

"It's not my fault that the stupid trees caught on fire." Natsu said.

 **"At least you don't have to hunt tonight."** Igneel said.

"Yay food." Natsu said as he ran a grabbed some of the dead already cooked animals and completely ignored the burning forest.

 **"You're not that smart are you."** Igneel said as he started to eat the flames off the tree.

"It's not my fault you're the one who hasn't taught me how to do anything but hunt and fight and plus I'm plenty smart." Natsu said as he devoured a deer like some sort of wild animal.

 _ **'He does have a point but I don't know how humans act but at least I thought him to read so I can use books to teach him.'**_ Igneel thought as he finished eating.

 _ **'Maybe I can take him to a human settlement.'**_ Igneel thought.

 **"Natsu tomorrow we will be going somewhere so we can pick some books."** Igneel said.

"What's a book?" Natsu asked stupidly.

 **"It's a set of pages that have been bound together with information in it some books can teach you magic."** Igneel explained.

"I thought only dragons could teach people magic." Natsu said while sounding shocked.

 **"Natsu being taught magic by a dragon is incredibly rare and most people think dragons are extinct or just faction."** Igneel said.

 **"Magic comes in many different form and there are many ways to learn it and books are the best way."** Igneel continued. Igneel then lectured Natsu about different types of magic but Natsu didn't here most of it since he fell asleep after thirty seconds of Igneel talking.

 **'Jeez it is going to be a lot harder to teach him stuff than I thought.'** Igneel thought as he watched his son fall asleep. Natsu woke up on Igneel's back who was flying at amazing speeds.

"Igneel where are we going?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his eyes.

 **"I already told you yesterday."** Igneel said.

"I can't remember." Natsu said while sitting up.

 **"Ok I'm going to say it again. I am going to drop you off near a human settlement, you are going to find the settlement with your nose, When you go to the settlement you are going to buy books on writing, maths, social skills, Human behaviour,magic and the human body."** Igneel said.

"So how am I going to pay for this stuff do I give them food?" Natsu asked.

 **"No Humans have a currency but gold should do there is a sack full of it strapped to your pants."** Igneel said.

"Wow so shiny."Natsu said as he stared at the gold.

 **"Also remember not to upset any females you meet.** **"** Igneel warned.

 **"You do remember what a female is right?"** Igneel asked.

"Yes I remember they are just like boys but they don't have family jewels." Natsu said.

 **"The first book you are reading is the one about the human body."** Igneel said with a sigh.

"Damn It I wanted to learn some more magic." Natsu said.

 **"I will not have my son not knowing anything but fighting."** Igneel said. Igneel touched down near the village and Natsu got off his back.

 **"Natsu can you smell the humans?"** Igneel asked.

"Yes and I can smell a bunch of food." Natsu said while licking his lips.

 **"Calm down Natsu remember you have buy the books and if you do have extra money buy all the food you want and make sure not to start a fight with anyone."** Igneel warned.

"Whatever you dumb lizard I'm going to get some food and books." Natsu said as he spirited in the direction of the village.

 _ **'I swear if he burns down that settlement I'm going to teach him a lesson he won't forget.'**_ Igneel thought as he watched Natsu disappear.

 _'I can't wait to eat all that food.'_ Natsu thought as he neared the village. The village was a very small one it had a few shops and houses. Outside the village was a sign that read 'Tengoku village'.

 _'Now I need to find the book shop. whatever that is.'_ Natsu thought as he walked around the village. Natsu wasn't paying attention since he was too busy thinking about food and he bumped into a girl which caused her to drop the wood she was carrying and knocked over the wood in the wheel barrow behind her. The girl had white hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a white short sleeve button up shirt a blue skirt and a blue rose ornament in her hair. The girl was about seven years old.

"Sorry I didn't mean to get in your way mister." The girl apologises while sounding like she was about to cry.

"It was my fault I wasn't looking were I was going. I was too busy thinking about food." Natsu said while getting up.

"Thank you mister." The girl said shyly.

"It's all right and my name is Natsu Dragneel by the way." Natsu said as he reached out his hand.

"My name is Yukino Agria." Yukino said as she took Natsu's arm and let Natsu pull her up.

"Nice to meet you." Natsu said.

 _'This must be a girl. I wonder if all of them have white hair?"_ Natsu thought as he stared at Yukino. He started circling around her and started examining her.

"Natsu-sama what are you doing?" Yukino asked while being sniffed by Natsu.

"You smell nice." Natsu said.

"T-t-thank you but we are you looking at me like you've never seen a girl in your life?" Yukino asked sounding very flustered with a huge blush on her face.

"Well I've actually never seen a girl since I live in the forest with my dad." Natsu said as he stopped examining Yukino.

"Why are you and your dad living in the forest?" Yukino asked.

"Well judging from the sizes of the houses here Igneel would not fit in any of these and plus people would be scared of him." Natsu said.

"Is your dad some sort of monster?" Yukino asked in fear.

"No he's a fire dragon." Natsu said proudly.

"Wow that's cool." Yukino said.

"I know right." Natsu said.

"Do you want any help with that wood?" Natsu asked as he pointed at the pile of wood.

"Yes please." Yukino said. Natsu picked up all of the wood effortlessly.

 _'Wow he's so strong.'_ Yukino thought as she watched Natsu carry the wood.

"Thank you for helping me Natsu-sama." Yukino said.

"Well it is my fault that you dropped the wood in the first place." Natsu said.

"So were do I put this?" Natsu asked.

"We take it to my house." Yukino said.

"Ok lets get going then." Natsu said excitedly as he sprinted down the gravel path.

"Natsu-sama that's the wrong way." Yukino said.

"Whoops." Natsu said as he returned to Yukino.

"Just follow me." Yukino said. Natsu did as he was told and followed Yukino to her home.

"So why are you here anyway?" Yukino asked.

"I actually can't remember." Natsu said which caused Yukino to sweat drop.

"All I remember is that Igneel gave me a sack of gold to buy something." Natsu said as he moved all the wood to one of his arms and showed her the large gold filled sack.

"Wow were did you get this much gold?" Yukino asked still amazed by the large amount of gold Natsu had.

"Igneel gave it to me so I could trade it for the things I need buy and after I get what ever I was supposed to get I can buy all the food I want." Natsu explained.

"I know a place were you can exchange gold for money." Yukino said.

"What's money?" A very confused Natsu asked.

"It's what people use to buy clothes, food and books." Yukino explained.

"BOOKS." Natsu shouted excitedly.

"Why are you so excited by books?" Yukino asked.

"Because that's what I needed to buy." Natsu replied.

"Why would you need books?" Yukino asked.

"Igneel said I needed to learn how to be more human." Natsu said.

"Well your first lesson is don't smell people." Yukino said,

"But I see the animals smelling each other all the time." Natsu said.

"That because they're animals." Yukino said. Yukino and Natsu continued down the path and reached Yukino's house.

"Here we are just put the wood in the back." Yukino said while pointing at the small cottage. Natsu ran to the back and dropped off the wood and ran back to Yukino.

"Where are your parents?" Natsu asked.

"They are at work." Yukino said.

"Ok but what's work?" Natsu asked.

"It's what people do so they can make money." Yukino said.

"Oh, Now lets go exchange this gold for money." Natsu said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along.

"Natsu-sama that's the wrong way." Yukino said.

"I knew that." Natsu said in embarrassment. Natsu and Yukino trade the gold for two million jewel. Natsu was unimpressed since he didn't see how pieces of paper were worth the same as the gold he had exchanged. However this was the most money Yukino had ever seen in her life.

"I want my gold back." Natsu whined.

"Natsu-sama I already told you that it's worth the same amount and plus most shops won't allow you to pay with gold." Yukino said.

"You're really smart." Natsu said which made Yukino blush.

"Thank you Natsu that's really nice." Yukino stuttered.

"So do you know where we can buy food?" Natsu asked.

"Don't you mean books?" Yukino said.

"Isn't that what I said?" a confused Natsu said which made Yukino sweat drop.

"No you were talking about food." Yukino said.

"I guess I'm hungry. but Igneel said no food until I got those books." Natsu said. Natsu and Yukino arrived at the book store and Natsu picked up books about writing, Maths, Social skills, Human behaviour, Magic, House construction and The human body. Natsu only had to spend two hundred jewel so he still had a lots of jewel. Natsu decided to buy the house building book because he wanted to be able to make a house like the ones in the village for himself since the cave he was living in started to look pretty bad compared to them.

"That's a lot of books." Yukino said as she stared at the massive stack of books Natsu was carrying.

"Igneel said there was a lot of things I needed to learn." Natsu said.

"So what are you going to use the rest of the money on?" Yukino asked.

"Food." Natsu said.

"Is that all you think about?" Yukino asked.

"I think about fight and magic too." Natsu replied.

"Wait you can do magic?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said.

"So what are you going to use the money on?" Yukino asked

"Maybe I can buy you some food too since you helped me by these books." Natsu said.

"I know a good place to buy food." Yukino said. Yukino guided Natsu to the restaurant after Natsu sprinted of the wrong way again. The two kids were now sitting in the restaurant eating food. Natsu was trying everything on the menu while Yukino bought some ice cream.

"Wow all this stuff tastes amazing." Natsu said as he gobbled more and more food.

"That's good Natsu-sama but can you eat a little more quietly." Yukino said as she saw that people where looking at Natsu.

"Sorry Yukino I was just really hungry Igneel said I can only eat after buying the books." Natsu said as he stuffed even more food in his mouth. Natsu finished his food which cost him five thousand jewel which amazed Yukino. When they finished eating Yukino invited Natsu to her house to meet her family but along the way they were stopped by two tough looking teenagers and both of them were much bigger then Natsu and Yukino. One had brown hair, brown eyes and was tall than his friend. The other had a shaved head and brown eyes.

"Hey here do you think you're going?" The shaved one asked.

"We're going to Yukino's house." Natsu said excitedly.

"Not without paying us first." The brown haired one said.

"If I pay you what do I get?" Natsu asked.

"I'll tell you what you get if you don't pay." The shorter one said.

"Cool I get something for free you hear that Yukino." Natsu said excitedly.

 _'Natsu-sama that's not what he meant'_ Yukino thought as she hid behind Natsu.

"I can't tell if you're just stupid or if you are making fun of us." The tall on said.

"Hey I'm going to smart after reading these things." Natsu said as he put his books down and pointed at them.

"I wonder if I should start reading now actually I'm kinda hungry. Hey Yukino do you want to get more food?" Natsu asked completely forgetting about the teenagers.

"Sure Natsu-sama but remember to eat quietly this time." Yukino said.

"Of course." Natsu said before he grabbed the books and started walking to the restaurant.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE US!" The punks yelled.

"What do you guys want?" Natsu said sounding annoyed.

"GIVE US YOUR MONEY OR WE'LL BEAT YOU UP!" The yelled while charging at Natsu.

 _'Oh they wanted to fight this is going to be great.'_ Natsu thought.

 _'I better put these down and get Yukino out of the way.'_ Natsu thought before putting his books down and moving Yukino. Natsu got into a fighting stance and got ready to fight. Both teenagers came at Natsu at the same time thinking they could take him easily but they were very wrong. Natsu dodge both of them and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the shaved one which knocked him out.

"What the hell." The remaining one said in fear.

"This is no fun." Natsu said before he punched the other guy.

"Natsu-sama you're so strong thank you for saving me those two always steal stuff from me." Yukino said as she hugged Natsu.

"It's ok Yukino those guys deserved it and plus if I knew they were mean to you I wouldn't have knocked them out so quickly." Natsu said.

"Why?" Yukino asked as she got out of the hug.

"So I could burn them until they begged me to stop." Natsu said with a physicist look in his eyes.

"Natsu-sama I think that would be overdoing it." Yukino said as she sweat dropped.

"I'm just making sure they never do it again." Natsu said.

"Well just don't fight too much you might get into trouble." Yukino teased.

"Ok but I just don't like it when people are mean to you." Natsu said.

"T-t-thank you Natsu-sama." Yukino said.

"Now lets go to your house." Natsu said. The two kids eventually returned to Yukino's house. They were greeted by two adults. One of the adults was male he was of average hight, He his build was average as well, had black hair, brown eyes like Yukino's and a scruffy beard. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and blue jeans .The woman was shorter than her husband, she had an ample bust, wide hips, long white hair like Yukino and black eyes. The wife was wearing a blue dress with a floral design that went down to her knees.

"Welcome home Yukino who's the boy?" The mother asked.

"This is Natsu-sama helped me get the wood home and stopped those two bullies for picking on me." Yukino said as she hugged Natsu's arm.

"It kind of looks like he's your boyfriend." Yukino's mum teased.

"I'm too young to have one of those mum." Yukino said as she let got of Natsu.

 _'ALL GIRLS DO HAVE WHITE HAIR._ _'_ Natsu mentally screamed.

"What's a boyfriend?" Natsu asked.

"Oh look he's so innocent. It's so cute." The mother said.

"Seriously what is a boyfriend?" Natsu asked.

"You better read that book on human relationships." Yukino said.

"Fine as long as it tells me what a boyfriend is." Natsu said.

"Trust me it will." Yukino said.

"Now that's over with would you like something to eat?" The father asked.

"Sure I'm starving." Natsu said.

 _'But you just ate half the restaurants food like an hour ago.'_ Yukino thought.

"Natsu are you sure you can eat any more food?" Yukino asked.

"I can still eat." Natsu said.

 _'Where does it all go?'_ Yukino thought

"Natsu can you get Sorano, She's in her room." Mrs Agria requested.

"Sure thing Yukino's mum." Natsu said before he went to the room with a sign with Sorano on it. He knocked on the door and waited. When he did he saw a beautiful girl with white hair that went down past her shoulders, brown eyes like her sister, she was the same height as Natsu and looked about a year older than him. She was wearing a white dress with frills on the skirt and collar, A blue short sleeved blouse on top on the dress, a bow tied around her collar and a blue ribbon in her hair.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" The girl asked.

"My name is Natsu and I'm here because Yukino invited me." Natsu answered.

"It's good that Yukino has made a friend thank you and my name is Sorano Yukino's older sister." Sorano said while bowing.

"It's ok I'm glad I met her or I would of gotten lost in this town." Natsu said. Sorano and Natsu walked to the dinning room to find a feast. When Natsu saw this he start drooling a bit.

"Wow so much food." Natsu said.

"Feel free to dig in you helped our daughter it's the least we can do." Mr Agria said.

"Thanks Mr Yukino's dad." Natsu said before he sat down and started eating the food.

 _'Yukino was right this kid has a huge appetite.'_ Mr Agria thought. Natsu ate his food while explaining what had happened today. After he finished eating he was about to leave but was stopped by Yukino.

"Natsu-sama will you come back?" Yukino asked while tugging on his shirt.

"Of course the food he is great." Natsu said.

 _'Is that all he cared about?'_ Yukino thought feeling a bit hurt.

"Plus if I didn't I wouldn't get to see you any more." Natsu said as he flashed a toothy grin.

"Bye Natsu-sama I hope you comeback soon." Yukino said as she watched Natsu run out of the village and disappear into the forest.

"It looks like my little sister has a crush." Sorano teased.

"Onee-sama don't say stuff like that its embarrassing and I'm only seven." Yukino said while blushing.

"Don't worry your onee-chan will help you out." Sorano said.

"Onee-sama please stop it." Yukino pleaded.

"I'm just joking but he is cute I might take him for myself." Sorano joked.

"Onee-sama don't do that." Yukino said.

"I'm just joking Yukino." Sorano said.

"You're mean sometimes Onee-sama." Yukino pouted.

"Come on lets get inside it's getting dark." Sorano said as she went back into the house.

 _'I hope you come back soon Natsu-sama.'_ Yukino thought as he cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

 **-Forest clearing-**

Igneel had been lying down waiting for Natsu the entire day.

 _ **'WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BRAT IT'S BEEN TEN HOURS ALL I TOLD HIM TO DO WAS GET SOME BOOKS.'**_ Igneel thought angrily but he calmed down when he picked up his sons scent and the scent of books .

"WHERE ARE YOU DUMB LIZARD!" Natsu yelled while looking for Natsu.

 _ **'At least he got the books.'**_ Igneel thought.

 **"I'm over here you brat."** Igneel bellowed.

"There you are dad." Natsu said as he spotted his father.

 **"So which books did you buy?"** Igneel asked.

"Don't worry I got all the books you said to get and I also got one about building houses." Natsu said as he hopped on Igneel's back.

 **"Did you meet any humans?"** Igneel asked before he started to fly back to their home.

"Yeah I met a few of them. Two of them were guys and they were jerks so I beat them up but I did meet a really nice one she showed me around the town and helped me get these books." Natsu said.

 **"Oh so you met a girl what did she look like?"** Igneel asked.

 **"Well she had nice looking brown eyes, short white hair and she smelt nice.'** Natsu said.

 **"At least I know you can identify a female."** Igneel said.

"Of course I can like I told you I'm plenty smart." Natsu bragged.

 **"I think the only reason you knew she was a girl was because you smelt her."** Igneel said as he sweat dropped.

"Hey I also checked her body she was a lot softer than me." Natsu said.

 **"Natsu don't go around touching random girls you meet."** Igneel said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

 **"Not every girl will let you do that without hitting you."** Igneel said.

"Oh Okay but there is one thing I need to know." Natsu said.

 **"What is it son?"** Igneel said.

"Do all girls have white hair?" Natsu said.

 **"I heard humans only started developing grey hairs when they were growing old but I've never heard of young people with white hair."** Igneel said.

"That's weird because when I went to Yukino's house her mother and sister both had white hair and they are young." Natsu said.

 **"I think they are the only humans you will find with white hair that are under the age of fifty."** Igneel said.

"You better be right but if you're wrong you owe me twenty cooked deer for each one I find." Natsu said.

 **"Fine but I don't think you will find another one."** Igneel said as he flew through the sky.

"I can't wait to learn the stuff in these book things." Natsu said as he looked at the large stacks of books. While flying to their cave Natsu began talking about all the different foods he ate today and didn't stop talking about how good everything tasted. When Igneel arrived at their cave he touched down, Natsu got off his back ran into the cave, got the book titled 'How Humans Work' from the pile of books and started reading it.

 _ **'He's really into it. I'm glad I won't have to tell him this stuff since I have no clue how the human body works or how they reproduce.'**_ Igneel said as he entered the cave and laid down near Natsu. Natsu finished reading the book after an hour.

"Wow so that's how babies are made." Natsu said as he closed the book with a blush on his face.

 _ **'That book must of been really good if it made my blockhead son blush.'**_ Igneel thought.

 **"Natsu are you ok?"** Igneel asked.

"I think I was too young for this book." Natsu said.

 **"Well it's better you know now then later."** Igneel said.

"I need to say sorry to Yukino when I see her again." Natsu said.

 **"Again?"** Igneel asked.

"Yeah I told her I would see her again." Natsu said.

 **"If you are going to be spending time with the humans your training is going to be twice as intense."** Igneel said.

"Wait that means I'm going to get twice as strong." Natsu said excitedly.

 **"Well if you are going to make friends you need to be strong enough to protect them right."** Igneel said.

"Of course I'll get stronger so jerks don't pick on Yukino any more."Natsu said as he pumped his fist.

 **"Now move that boulder to the lake and back three times."** Igneel ordered.

"Why?" Natsu said as he got up.

 **"Just because you are a wizard doesn't mean you neglect to train your body so do what I say."** Igneel said.

"Aye sir." Natsu said before sprinting outside and doing as Igneel said. After Natsu moved the boulder Igneel told him to go on a run until he worked off all the food he had eaten.

 **-One week later-**

 **"I'm surprised you managed to read all those books and keep up with the new training schedule."** Igneel said.

"I know I'm pretty amazing." Natsu said.

 **"So are you going to that village again?"** Igneel asked.

"Of course I am, I need to keep my promise to Yukino and I want to get stuff for my house." Natsu said.

 **"You really want a house don't you?"** Igneel said.

"Of course I do have you ever felt how soft a bed is?" Natsu said.

 **"Well I a giant dragon so what do you think."** Igneel said.

"I bet if you tried hard enough you could make one big enough for yourself." Natsu said.

 **"Those books my teach you how to do things but your common sense still needs a bit of work and I'm fine sleeping in a cave."** Igneel replied.

"Hey I have plenty of sense just take me to the village already I want to eat some new food." Natsu said.

 **"Get on my back and we should be there in an hour or so."** Igneel said.

"That's good I need some time to sleep since the training schedule only gives me four hours of sleep." Natsu said as he hopped on his father's back.

 **"You're that one wanted me to train you harder."** Igneel said.

"You have a point but I'm tired so wake me up when you get close to the village." Natsu said as he fell asleep.

 **"I'll try not to drop you brat."** Igneel said to his son who was clinging on his back before he started flapping his large scaly wings. Igneel flew up into the clouds at breath taking speed but at the same time he tried to keep his son from falling. When he reached a good height he started heading to the direction of the village.

 **'It's good that Natsu is making friends with humans, this will make it easier for him when I have to leave him.'** Igneel thought as he looked back at Natsu who was sound asleep. When Igneel reached the same clearing he landed in last time.

 **"Natsu wake up we're here now get going you don't want keep your human friend waiting do you?"** Igneel said.

"Took you long enough." Natsu said rudely.

 **"Maybe you need to buy a book about manners."** Igneel said.

"I want books like that I'm going to buy more magic books." Natsu said.

 **"Just hurry up and get those building supply's."** Igneel said.

"Sure thing don't wait too long dad." Natsu said before he ran to the village.

 **"I can't go anywhere since I have to wait for you."** Igneel said as he watched his son disappear into the forest.

 **-Tengoku Village-**

"Onee-sama do you think Natsu-sama will be back soon?" Yukino asked as she swept the outside of her house.

"Don't worry I'm sure your boyfriend is going to come a visit you soon." Sorano teased while sweeping which caused her sister to blush madly.

"Onee-sama you've been making the same joke all week and it stops being funny after a while." Yukino said.

"It may stop being funny for you but I still find your reaction funny." Sorano said.

"What reaction?" Yukino asked.

"The fact that your face looks like a tomato is a pretty funny reaction." Sorano said.

"I do not look like a tomato." Yukino said.

"Yeah you look more like a chilli pepper." Sorano teased. Sorano then heard fast footsteps approaching, she looked into distance and saw a familiar tuft of pink hair.

"Oh I better go inside your boyfriends is here." Sorano said as she enter the house.

"Really!" Yukino said excitedly as she turned and saw Natsu running towards them from a distance.

"I mean he's not my boyfriend." Yukino yelled at her sister who poked her head out of the door and stuck her tongue out before shutting the door again.

"YUKINO!" Natsu yelled which made Yukino turn back around.

"Natsu-sama it's good to see you again." Yukino said with a welcoming smile and a wave.

"Hey Yukino, I told you that I would be back." Natsu said as he stopped in front of Yukino.

"So why are you back?" Yukino asked.

"Well I need stuff for a house, I want to try some more food and I want to spend some time with you." Natsu said which made Yukino blush.

"R-r-really you came all this way just to see me?" Yukino asked.

"Of course we're friends right." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"But what about your training with Igneel?" Yukino asked.

"Igneel is training me harder to make up for the lost time." Natsu said.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." Natsu said.

"Sorry Natsu-sama." Yukino said.

"You don't have to apologise Yukino." Natsu said.

"By the way can you do magic?" Natsu inquired.

"Yes I can, let me show you." Yukino said

 _'Yes this is my chance to impress Natsu.'_ Yukino thought as she pulled out an odd looking silver key.

"Wait, why are going back inside? I thought you were going to show me your magic?" Natsu asked sounding very confused at the young girls actions.

"No silly, unlike your magic I need this to make it work." Yukino said.

"I don't get it." Natsu said.

"Just sit and watch." Yukino said. Natsu sat down on a near by log.

 ** _"Open gate of the Swan! Deneb"_** Yukino called out as she trust the key forward and turned it ninety degrees. The key started to glow a bright gold colour, before a gold light appeared in front of her. The gold light started to take form and the light began to die down. When the light disappeared a man with black black shaggy hair that covered one of his eyes, baggy eyes and pale skin appeared. He was wearing a purple jacket with black bird wings, purple skinny jeans that where held up by a black belt and he was also wearing a pair of black boots and gloves.

"Hello miss Yukino what do you need me for." Deneb said.

"Wow how did you do that Yukino?" Natsu asked as he stared at the depressed man.

"Well my magic allows me to open a gate to another dimension and summon a spirit I have a contract with." Yukino explains.

"That makes sense, so what can this guy do?" Natsu said.

"He can fly and use lighting magic." Yukino said.

"Deneb can you show Natsu your magic." Yukino requested.

"Sure but I'll probably mess it up." Deneb said as he flew up and displayed his magic for both kids.

"Wow that was cool." Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu-sama but I can't hold the gate open for too long since I don't have much magical power." Yukino said before she closed the gate which caused Deneb to disappear in a golden light.

"If you want to see something really cool you should watch my sister, she can use a golden key." Yukino said.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"Well it's like my silver key but it is much rarer and allows the owner to summon one of the twelve zodiac which is way more powerful than one of the silver keys." Yukino said.

"Do you have any?" Natsu asked.

"Well I have two but I'm can't summon them properly like I said before, sorry to disappoint you" Yukino said.

"It's ok Yukino I'm sure you'll be strong enough to open both of them at the same time." Natsu said.

"I don't think that will ever happen Natsu-sama." Yukino said.

"Sure it will, all you have to do is keep trying." Natsu encouraged.

"Now that I've seen your magic we can go find some stuff for my house." Natsu said.

"Ok lets go get some supplies Natsu-sama." Yukino said as she started running the direction of the supply shop.

"Wait up Yukino." Natsu said as he ran after her.

"Come on Natsu-sama you always run in front, now it's my turn." Yukino said without slowing her pace.

 _'I'm still sore from Igneel's training.'_ Natsu thought as he did his best to keep up. Natsu and Yukino spent the whole day shopping for building supplies for Natsu's house, eating different foods and enjoying each others company. It was now noon and Natsu and Yukino had arrived back at Yukino's house. Natsu was carrying his large amount of supplies in a red wheelbarrow. Yukino was surprised that Natsu found a wheelbarrow that could hold all the stuff he bought.

"Natsu-sama how are you going to get that back to where you live?" Yukino asked.

"I'm sure Igneel will be able to carry all of it." Natsu said.

"Natsu-sama can you show me your magic?" Yukino asked.

"Sure I've wanted to show you all day." Natsu said.

"Your magic must be cool since you were taught by a real life dragon." Yukino said excitedly.

"you bet it is, watch this." Natsu said.

 ***** _ **Fire Dragon's Roar***_ Natsu yelled before a torrent of fire jetted out of his mouth just like a fire breathing dragon. Yukino watched on in amazement as Natsu displayed his magic. Everything was going smoothly until a nearby tree caught on fire. Natsu and Yukino began to panic as the small fire started to spread through the tree. Natsu was worried Yukino would get hurt so he told her to get behind him since he was immune to fire. Luckily Sorano was watching and thought of a solution to the their dilemma.

 ** _"Open gate of the Chisel! Caelum"_** Sorano yelled as she trust her silver key forward and turned it. A golden light appeared in front of the flaming tree which then took the form of a sphere before the light disappeared. Natsu looked at the newly formed object. It was a large silver metal ball that had halo like ring above it. The ball transformed into a cannon and and blew up the flaming tree. Natsu was impressed at how destructive Sorano's magic was but Yukino was jealous that her sister had showed her up.

"You two need to be a bit more careful." Sorano said in a kind voice.

"Sorry Onee-sama I just wanted Natsu to show me his magic." Yukino said.

"It's not your fault Yukino, I need to be more learn how not to burn everything I touch." Natsu said.

"It's good you're taking responsibility for your actions, I'm glad Yukino has good friend like you." Sorano said.

"Thanks Sorano but can you show me how you summon one of those golden keys?" Natsu asked.

"Sure I don't see why not, which one do you guys want to see?" Sorano asked.

"Can you summon Aries-sama, I really like her since she's so nice." Yukino requested.

 ** _"Open Gate of the Ram! Aries!"_** Sorano said as she repeated the same action as she did when she summoned Caelum but instead of a silver key she used a golden key. after a flash of light a beautiful young woman appeared. The woman had bubble gum pink hair that went down to her shoulders before curling up into which made it resemble cotton candy, large brown eyes and a pair of small brown goat horns on the sides of her head. The woman was of average height, She had an hourglass figure which was complete with large breasts and an ample rear and her completion was quite woman was wearing a woolly strapless dress that exposed her large breasts the dress was too short since it only just reached her mid thighs, She was wearing yellow stockings that went up past her knees, her feet were covered by white wool boots with pink balls on her.

"Hello Miss Sorano, what do you need me for?" Aries asked as as she help her dress down so her panties did not become exposed.

"Nothing much Yukino just wanted to show her new friend a zodiac spirit since she can only summon one every few days and her magic container is not very heigh." Sorano explained.

"Ok where is this new friend?" Aries asked.

"He's the cute boy with pink hair and his name is Natsu." Sorano said as she pointed to Natsu.

"Hello Mr Natsu, sorry if I'm not good enough." Aries said timidly.

"You need to stop doubting yourself Aries." Sorano said.

"Thank you Miss Sorano, I shall now demonstrate my Magic for Mr Natsu." Aries said.

 ** _*Wool shot*_** Aries said before shooting pink wool at Natsu's hand.

"Wow what is this stuff it's so soft." Natsu said while playing with the soft substance that was now on his hand.

"Thank you Mr Natsu." Aries said.

"Yukino you have to feel this, it like a cloud." Natsu said.

"Don't worry Natsu-sama I've already felt it before." Yukino said.

"Natsu are you done feeling the wool, I'm running low on magic." Sorano said while struggling to keep Aries in this world.

"Sorry about that, bye Aries." Natsu said as he waved at the woman who was disappearing in a golden light.

"Bye Mr Natsu." Aries said before disappearing completely.

"She seems nice." Natsu said to Sorano.

"She's actually one of my favourite spirits." Sorano said.

"I can see why, her wool is so soft." Natsu said while playing with the wool.

"I know that's why I use her wool for my pillows." Sorano said.

"That sounds like a great idea do you have any spare?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I do, Just follow me and I'll give you some." Sorano said.

"Onee-sama stop trying to steal Natsu-sama from me." Yukino pouted.

"So you do like him." Sorano teased.

"It's not like that." Yukino said as she turned beat red.

"You're so fun to tease." Sorano said.

"What are you two talking about?" Natsu said after he had gotten over the wool.

"Yukino is scared that I'm going to take her boyfr.." Sorano said before Yukino covered her mouth.

"We're just talking about how great your house is going to be when you finish it." Yukino lied.

"It's going to be even more awesome when I get that soft wool." Natsu said as he ran to the house.

"Yukino you're such a spoilsport." Sorano said.

"I wouldn't be such a spoilsport if you didn't try to embarrass me in front of Natsu-sama all the time." Yukino said while pouting.

"It's the older sisters job to make sure the boy if good enough for their younger sister." Sorano said.

"That's the father does to his boyfriends daughter." Yukino said.

"Ok, so that means it's my job to tease you about your boyfriend." Sorano said.

"You're wrong again that's the mothers job." Yukino corrected.

"Well what is my job?" Sorano asked.

"You're supposed too be supportive of me and my boyfriend." Yukino said.

"No that can't be right, I think I'm just going to keep teasing you." Sorano said.

"Fine it's not like I can stop you anyway." Yukino said in defeat.

"Hey hurry up you two." Natsu called out.

"Coming Natsu-sama." Yukino said before running into her house.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, I now it was a bit uneventful but I wanted to get this stuff written now instead of using a bunch of back flashes.**

 **Main Harem**

 **-Mirajane**

 **-Lisanna**

 **-Sorano**

 **-Yukino**

 **Sub Harem (as voted by you guys on the poll)**

 **-Sayla (Top vote)**

 **-Erza**

 **-Juvia**

 **I know I said one extra girl on the poll but I can't help myself and a lot of Idea's popped into my head for these girls plus Erza and Juvia pretty much tied for second which surprised me. I would also like to thank you guys for the reviews on my other story since it's really helped with my writers block and I can start working on the next chapter. Remember to review and give you onions.**

 **Side note about the manga- Who else is annoyed that they didn't show us what was under Natsu's bandage it's actually driving me crazy, I need to know what Natsu is hiding.**


	2. Ch 2: Saving his Angel

**Legend of the Pink haired demon**

 **Chapter 2: Saving his Angel**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **-X775 Igneel's Forest-**

Natsu was training his magic while Igneel watched, Natsu's training had been coming along much better than Igneel first anticipated since he had already mastered his roar to the point he could freely breath fire from his mouth like a real dragon. Due to Natsu's increased progress, Igneel could focus on teaching him secret arts. The Dragon only worried that this rapid increase in magical power would result in his magical stamina taking a massive hit. However, that wasn't even that much of a worry since he knew that his body would correct itself with time, just so long as nothing changed.

 **"You've gotten quite strong my son but you are still no match for the mighty Igneel."** Igneel taunted with a huge grin. He was proud of how far his adoptive son had come in his training. At this rate, he would be a terrifying force of nature that any Dragon would fear. However, he needed to make sure that his son stayed humble so he wouldn't become overconfident in his magic.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you just how strong I am, ya gecko." Natsu retorted as he set his hands ablaze. In his young age, he had no idea why his father taunted him so much, but it kept him motivated. He wanted to prove to the mighty Dragon that he was strong.

 **"You better put your money where your mouth is."** Igneel said. Causing a confused look on the fire mage's face. This made the fire Dragon confused as to why his son was confused. The Dragon waited for his son's response since he knew it would clear up what was happening

"Why would I eat money, you can just use it to buy food, you know I'm kind of in the mood for ice-cream." Natsu said as he began to get distracted. The Dragon sighed when he realised his son had failed to understand what an expression was, despite him reading a book only a few days ago. The Dragon's expression turn into one of bewilderment when he saw that pinkette was getting lost in his own head. _'I wonder if Igneel could eat ice-cream or would it melt before he could?_ He wondered while imagining his adoptive father trying to eat a giant ice cream before it melted. Natsu began to giggle at the thought and the idea of recreating it in real life became very tempting for the kid.

 **"Focus Natsu and it's an expression."** Igneel said while sweat dropping at how distracted his son was. The Dragon thought he had gotten through to his son when he had seemingly snapped out of his delusion. However, that feeling of getting through to pinkette died when he saw the expression that appeared on the young Dragon Slayer's face.

"No Igneel, expressions are things you make with you face like right now you are making an irritated expression." Natsu corrected with a huge grin on his face. He felt extremely smart right now and the look on his face made that obvious. The red Dragon didn't know what to think of his son's statement. Part of him wanted to let his son believe that he was right, but pampering him wasn't the best thing for him.

 **"I'm starting to think you're getting dumber, didn't those books tell you that words can have more than one meaning?"** Igneel questioned. The arrogant look on the fire mage's quickly disappeared and was replaced by one of deep thought. Igneel waited a couple of seconds before his son gave him a response.

"Nope." Natsu replied like it was nothing. The Dragon Slayer had no idea what the fire Dragon was talking about, so in his head playing it cool was the best solution to the problem. While this did irritate the Fire Dragon a little, he was expecting this much from his son. _'It looks like I win.'_ The young boy thought with an aura of pride so strong that Igneel could pretty much smell it. However, that pride would quickly be absolved by the large red beast.

 **"Well... I guess it's time to visit your girlfriend anyway we can sort this out later."** Igneel teased as another huge grin appeared on his face. He knew this would get under his son's skin and his reactions were always entertaining to watch. It gladdened him to see that he had found someone at such a young age since it meant he would have plenty of time to get close to the key holder. He just hoped that his son's bond with the celestial spirit mage wouldn't stop him from getting close to other females.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu barked before he launched himself at his father but his attack failed instantly when Igneel smacked him with his tail. He didn't like it when Igneel teased him about Yukino. It was the most infuriating thing his adoptive father did. He liked Yukino a lot, but he was still very young so the thought of a relationship was embarrassing for the pinkette.

 **"You sure talk about her enough why don't you just mark her as your mate?"** Igneel asked as he continued to press the very embarrassing issue. He really wanted to see how the fire mage felt about the light-haired girl. Being a Dragon, Igneel wasn't exactly what could be called a reliable wealth of knowledge on human relationships. Igneel was pretty sure if it wasn't for the books, the pinkette would be denser than a rock.

"Igneel I'm way too young for that and plus when you described how dragon mating works it sounded like human marriage but even more intimate." Natsu told the fire-breather with a light blush. He desperately wanted the Dragon to stop, even though that clearly wasn't going to happen.

 **"As the son of the King of the Fire Dragon's you should be claiming mates as soon as possible... I remember when I was in the prime of my youth."** Igneel told the pinkette as he began to think back to his own prime. He could tell that at this rate his son would be just like him. However, giving him a push was never a bad idea.

"I just don't think it's fair to do that to Yukino since this dragon mating thing is pretty much marrying her." Natsu reminded his clearly distracted father as his small blush got even brighter. "Mrs Aguria told me that marriage is a very important thing and that Yukino is way too young for it, but then she started acting strange like you are... so can you please stop." He requested. Igneel had finished with his fun and he saw how large of an effect he was having on his son.

 **"Fine I'll stop, but just remember, a mating mark can save the life of your mate."** Igneel reminded as his tone became a little more serious. Natsu gave his father a nod. While he could be juvenile a lot of the time, he still held his father in a very high regard and he always listened when he got serious.

"Can we stop talking about this? I want to go to and see Yukino and get some stuff to repair my house." Natsu said.

 **"You visit them once every week and I still don't see why you built that house since you break it almost every day, plus you still have extra supplies lying around."** Igneel reminded the pinkette while pointing to the burnt remains of Natsu's small cottage. The fire-breather had to admit that his young son had become very proficient in building things, which was rather ironic considering how destructive he was.

"First off, you're the one who keeps on stepping on it in the morning and I've probably only got enough for like three more major repairs." Natsu said as he pointed large footprints where his houses had previously been. While he really couldn't blame the Fire Dragon since he was a massive Dragon, it still annoyed him to no end. However, the pinkette realised that the Dragon stopped carrying after about the fifth time and it just became routine. Igneel seemed to care so little that he changed the subject like it was nothing.

 **"So are you going to walk or do you want me to fly you there?"** Igneel asked.

"Don't you remember what happened last time I walked?" Natsu asked back while trying to push back the memory of when his pride got the better of him. He may have been a Dragon Slayer, but he was still a little kid.

 **"Oh yeah, that was hilarious."** Igneel joked before laughing at the memory.

"I don't think me passing out because of exhaustion is very funny." Natsu retorted with a slightly angry look. He knew that his father loved him, but he felt a little sad that his suffering made the Dragon laugh. Igneel could see this and decided to clear up the small misunderstanding.

 **"That wasn't the funny thing."** Igneel clarified, making Natsu's mood brighten. Glad that his adoptive son was no longer upset, he decided to go back to his usual teasing.

"So what was so funny?" Natsu questioned, with a genuine look of curiosity.

 **"I was laughing about how you were talking about that Yukino girl in your sleep."** Igneel replied as he began to laugh. The Dragon approved of the relationship between the two, he was tempted to visit this girl and see what kind of girl his son was into. However, he resisted that temptation since he was a Dragon, and not all humans would be thrilled about a giant fire-breathing beast paying them a visit.

"Shut up, just take me to the village already." Natsu fought back as a deep blush appeared on his face. He knew that young light-haired girl was constantly in his thoughts, but hearing that he talked about her in his sleep made him even more embarrassed. _'Maybe I should ask Sorano if Yukino does the same thing.'_ He thought, hoping that it was true.

 **"Hurry up and get on my back, you're the one who told me it's never wise to keep a woman waiting."** Igneel told his son. The king of the Fire Dragons could somewhat understand why the fire mage had told him this. If human females were even half as aggressive as female Dragons, it was not a good idea to keep them

"You better be quicker than usual since I'm already late." Natsu said.

 **"I am the mighty Igneel, I can easily take you to a human settlement."** Igneel bragged. Natsu got on his father's back before he took off at incredible speeds. The pinkette enjoyed flying on his father's back, but really, who wouldn't enjoy riding on the back of a large red Dragon. The trip was made even more enjoyable thanks to just how fast his adoptive father flew through the sky.

 **~Outside Tengoku Village~**

After a short flight Igneel landed at the usual spot, which was the perfect distance away from the village and it gave them enough cover to remain hidden. Natsu jumped off his father's back before running off to the village like he always did. However, on the way, he picked up something that he had never smelt before. It was a truly awful smell in the pinkette's opinion. From what he could gather there were a lot of different scents mixed. However, there were a few that were a lot more potent than the others. One of them was the smell of cinders and ash, which made the pinkette worry about the state of his friend's village. He looked up and he saw that there was a large cloud a smoke above the village, making it obvious that his friends were in clear danger. _'This is bad, no one in the village knows fire magic and that fire is way too out of control.'_ Natsu thought as a look of concern appeared on his face.

As he ran towards the village, the scents became a lot more clear and his concern quickly turned into disgust when he picked up the most repulsive smell he had ever smelt. He wasn't sure what it was at first, but the closer he got to the burning village, it was easier to identify the horrid stench. It was the smell of flesh burning, so the fire mage began to run faster. _'I need to hurry up.'_ Natsu told himself, doing his best not to smell anything else. He wasn't sure if he would be able to hold his lunch if he kept inhaling the foul smell.

Natsu eventually arrived at the village, and just as he suspected, the small village was in ruins. He slowed himself down and a look of shock appeared on his face. The town's buildings were broken in, looted and the bodies of the residences of the town littered the blood covered streets. "Who did this?" Natsu asked as he was thrown into a whirlwind of emotions. He was sickened by the state of the village, he was a little bit scared of what could have caused this and he was worried about the fate of his friends. However, those feelings were quickly overshadowed when he felt a blinding rage when he heard a scream coming from the Agria's house. He could tell that the pained scream belonged to Sorano. "She's still alive." He thought. While he was still a little tired from his training with his father, his friend's safety was a lot more important than the fact he was a little tired.

 **-Meanwhile at Sorano's house-**

The older sibling of Yukino Agria was currently surrounded by a group of men wearing cloaks with a symbol unknown to the young white-haired girl. To be honest she really didn't care who these people were. She was exhausted, beaten and full of hate for the group of men. How could she not be, she had been fighting this group for what felt like an eternity. She had been fighting the invaders since they had arrived at her village, but it hadn't been enough. Everyone in the village had been either killed or captured, and she had been barely able to do anything. While she had thinned their forces considerably, all that had done was slow them down. However, she wasn't going to give up and just let the men take her away, just as they had done to so many of the other children. _'Come on, please just lend me your strength.'_ Sorano begged as she clutched one of her golden keys.

"You should just give up you little brat, no one is coming to save you." One of the cloaked men taunted with a smirk on his face. The man was happy to see the young girl suffering as she had been giving him and his group a lot of trouble. Sorano's meddling had even allowed one of the villagers to escape. His fellow cultists were as equally excited to make the troublesome girl suffer for making their lives harder. The snow haired girl continued to hold on to her key and hope that she could be helped. "You stupid little girl, there's nothing you can do, we've already killed your parents." The man reminded as a cruel smile appeared on his face.

Sorano was struggling to stay strong, she desperately wanted the men to be wrong about the fate of her parents. Unfortunately, the young girl had seen both her mother and father being killed right before her eyes. No matter how badly she wanted to get rid of the image of her parents being cut down in front of her in an attempt to save, she just couldn't. The image was very fresh in her mind and she could feel her fighting spirit weaken every time she thought of them. "Oh look, the little bitch is about to cry over her dead mommy and daddy." Another one of the cloaked men said as he kicked the young girl, causing her to fall near her recently deceased parents. "Have a good look at them, it's the last time you'll see them." He taunted.

Sorano tried her best to stay strong as she got back up. While she was able to appear like she still had some fight left in her, that was not the case. In truth, she had no more strength left in her, and spotting her beaten and bloodied parents once more caused her to drop to her knees. While she had given up her fight, she refused to shed a single tear in front of the group of murders since she knew it was exactly what she wanted. _'I just can't take any more of this... I'm so sorry mother and father, but at least they can't get their hands on Yukino now.'_ Sorano thought as she accepted her fate. The situation was grim, but knowing that her precious younger sister was safe was enough to make whatever pain she was going to endure a little more bearable. The men smiled at the reaction they were getting from the young girl. The began to close in on her, ready to lock her up and transport her.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER!" Natsu yelled as he came out of seemingly nowhere. _**'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'**_ He chanted as he gave one of the cultists a strong flame-infused punch to the face. This blasted the cultist on the receiving end of the enraged child's attack straight through the wall, easily knocking him out. Sorano couldn't contain her happiness when she saw the young fire mage appear in front of her. She forgot how much pain her body was in and gave the pinkette a hug, before finally breaking down in tears. "What happened here?" He asked as he returned the hug. The pinkette regretted instantly asking the question, it was obvious what had happened, and the young girl was struggling to deal with it.

Natsu did his best to comfort his friend as they embraced. His efforts were appreciated by Sorano, but she was still shaking like a leaf, a clear sign of her suffering. Natsu held onto the key holder even tighter as she continued to cry on his shoulder. The experience must have been traumatising for the young mage. If her reaction to him wasn't a dead giveaway of how horrible her experience had been, the tattered state of her clothing, the state of her hair and the bruises that littered her body made it even more clear that the cultists had made her life a living hell. "It's been terrible Natsu, they burnt down the village... now even my mother and father are dead." Sorano spoke through her sobbing. While she had said very little, it was obvious that even doing that much was pretty much torture for the white haired key bearing mage.

The pinkette looked over the crying girl's shoulder and spotted something he had hoped really wasn't true. It was the dead bodies of both of Sorano and Yukino's parents. While the two looked as if they had died a peaceful death, he knew that wasn't the case. He knew very well that the only reason their faces even resembled a look of happiness was that they two had died saving their children. The pinkette's emotion once again changed from being sad to being full of rage when he spotted something very close to the two dead parents. It was a blue rose that belonged to Natsu's first and best friend. However, there were two things wrong with it. First, it wasn't on the head of Yukino and it was covered in blood. The young boy had no idea how long he was going to be able to maintain control of his magic in his emotional state, he let go of Sorano. "They killed both of them... they killed her... and they nearly kill you." Natsu said as his rage began to get the better of him.

Sorano backed away, she knew exactly what the fire mage was thinking and she didn't want to be in the middle of a raging Dragon Slayer. However, the cultists didn't seem to have the same judgment as for the young girl since one of them decided to taunt the pinkette. "Oh what a touching reunion... don't worry you'll have plenty of time together when you're working as a slave so we can bring back our lord Zeref." One of the cultists before attempting to grab Natsu, only to receive a devastating punch in the gut. The man spat up a little bit of blood as he staggered back. However, Natsu didn't let the cultist off that easy. He followed up the punch with another strong punch to the face that resulted in a jaw breaking punch. "That hurt you little shit." The man said as he clutched his jaw. The pinkette was only angered by this comment and he proceeded to savagely beat the man to the ground.

The white haired girl was surprised by Natsu's actions. She had never seen the pink haired boy this way before. The key holder having a hard time believing that this rage-fueled warrior was the same cute boy from the forest, that her little sister harboured a very obvious crush for. "I'm not going to let you guys hurt Sorano anymore." Natsu said as his body became coated in a brilliant flame. A smile appeared on the injured girl's face when she heard the conviction in the pinkette's voice. She wanted so badly to fight by his side, but she could tell that she would only burden the young fire user. The key mage moved back and tried her best to start recovering.

Seeing that his friend needed to rest, Natsu dashed towards the cloaked man that was closest to the white haired girl. The man didn't have time to enraged pinkette and he was on the receiving end of a strong flaming uppercut courtesy of Natsu. The punch was very effective in knocking the man out thanks to Natsu using his flames to give himself a bit boost upwards. While the attack had taken the man out, the pinkette knew that it wasn't enough, so when the man started to fall, he caught him by the ankle. The young son of Igneel then proceeded to throw the man towards the two of the other men.

Since the man he threw didn't exactly have the strongest of builds, the two caught their ally. However, instead of being worried that his plan didn't work, a smile appeared on his face. _**'Fire Dragon's Roar!'**_ Natsu roared as a stream of fire launched from his mouth and engulfed the three men his blaze. Sorano watched on in amazement as Natsu continued to decimate the slavers. She had only seen the pinkette show off his magic to impress his sister. However, she had never seen him fight and it was quite a display of both his physical and magical prowess. The older Agira sister felt herself getting inspired to by the display. "You're all going to pay for everything you've done." The pinkette shouted as his fire grew brighter.

"I need to put a stop to this brat." A robed cultist said as he aimed his staff at the young boy. Despite the man's face been covered, Sorano recognised the man instantly, it was the same man that had been responsible for burning down most of the village. Sorano tried her best to warn Natsu, who was currently had his back to the staff wielding man. However, she reacted too late and the man launched his attack. "Take this you little pest." The robed mage yelled as a large ball of fire headed towards the unsuspecting fire mage at an incredible speed. The attack hit the boy which was followed by a large explosion, that not only engulfed the Dragon Slayer, but the few remaining slavers. The man let out a wicked laughter when he thought he claimed the victory. The mage began turned towards Sorano, hoping to see the young girl in tears once more, instead he found the girl unfazed. This made him angry and he began to march toward the girl. "Time to die you little bitch, you're more trouble than you're worth." The man claimed before preparing yet another attack.

"I already warned you once... DON'T TOUCH HER!" Natsu yelled as he emerged from the explosion unharmed. Much like his comrades, the cloaked mage didn't have time to react the pink haired fury's attack. Natsu was especially vicious with this one since he had ignored his ample warnings and attempted to hurt his friend. The boy launched a barrage of flaming bone shattering kicks and punches. While this in itself was enough to beat the man, it wasn't enough to state the pinkette's lust for vengeance. The young apprentice of Igneel wanted to make sure the man paid. Natsu ignited both his hands in flames, only to join them above his head. This resulted in a very large fireball above the spiky haired boy. _**'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!'**_ The young boy yelled as he threw the giant fireball that was several times bigger than his small body. The cloaked mage was defeated and blow away by the devastating attack.

"I did it." Natsu claimed, sounding very out of breath at the moment. While he still had a good amount of magic left in him, he was physically exhausted. This must have been what his adoptive father had warned him about. The Dragon had told him about his large magical potential, which had gotten him very excited. However, he had been warned about overexerting himself in his young age. He normally would head his father's warning, but right now all he cared about was that he had saved his white-haired friend. "I beat them Sorano... so stop looking so sad...please." The innocent Dragon Slayer told his friend when he saw the expression on Sorano's face.

Natsu didn't like his friend sporting such a look on her face, it was one of the reasons he had fought so hard. In his still fairly simple mind, he thought that if he got rid of the problem, she would be better. Sadly that wasn't the case and as Natsu looked around, he realised why. The young girl's entire village was still either dead or captured, and there was nothing she had been able to do about and there still wasn't anything she could do about it. The pinkette couldn't begin to grasp how powerless the young mage felt because of this. There was only one thought that popped into the mind of the young Dragon Slayer. "I'm sorry." The boy apologised while looking down, his eyes drifting to the bodies of Mr and Mrs Agira. Natsu clenched his fists when his eyes continued to drift and landed on a blood stained rose. Sorano could see the guilty look on the fire mage's face, and while she was young, she had still known this boy for a year and she knew what he was doing.

"Don't you dare even start blaming yourself." Sorano told the pinkette while still trying to fight back her tears. Natsu could only think of one other thing he could do to for his white-haired friend. The pinkette moved down and gave the key holder another warm hug, which Sorano returned. "You saved my life, there's nothing you could do about them, so don't blame yourself." She continued as fighting back the tears became nearly impossible. Natsu could feel the celestial spirit mage start shaking once again and he just held her tighter, it was all he could do and he would do it as long as he needed to.

The two children would have continued to embrace for quite a while longer if they weren't interrupted by the sound of footsteps. At first, Natsu was hopeful that someone else managed to survive, but when he saw the look of horror on Sorano's face, he quickly realised that wasn't the case. The pinkette turned around and saw an armoured man who towered over both of the young mages. The man was quite imposing not only because he would even tower over a fully grown adult, but also his very muscular build. Aside from his massive build, the man's other noticeable features included his olive skin, black slicked back hair, a thick matching beard and quite a few facial scars. Unlike his comrades, the man didn't wear a robe and instead opted to wear heavy looking armour and carried a massive sword that suited his large stature. Natsu could already tell that the man was different from the other man since he didn't bear the same symbol. "Oh so you're still alive, I knew I should have finished you off myself instead of letting these morons fuck it up... How did they all lose to a couple of stupid brats?" The large bearded man grumbled as he kicked one of the knocked out slavers.

Natsu got up and got into a battle stance. The pinkette didn't really have much left in him, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to the white-haired girl behind him. Natsu was still able to ignite his fists since the fire mage still had plenty of magic left. The large man drew his blood coated sword and held it in one hand with no problem. As the man pointed the sword at him, Natsu was able to pick up the scent of blood, but more specifically the blood of a certain pair of white-haired parents. "Let's just try to get away from here, please Natsu." Sorano pleaded before trying to get up, with the look of fear clear in her eyes. It didn't take Natsu a lot to figure out what the man had done.

"You're the one who killed them." Natsu accused with his magic flaring up once again. The man just laughed at the pink haired child and a wicked smile appeared on his face. The bearded man proceeded to look at the cowering little girl he had personally scared.

"I'm actually glad that those morons didn't finish you off... not only do I get to kill your mother and father in front of you, I also get to kill your little pink haired friend, maybe that will finally break you before I kill you." The swords man claimed, which only infuriated the fire mage even more. He thought he had quelled his rage when he fought and beat the other man, but his feelings of rage returned only much stronger this time around. Natsu charged at the man with his hands blazing, ready to do what he had done to the other slavers. "You must be eager to die." The man said before knocking away the charging boy with relative ease. Natsu howled in pain as he crashed right through the wall and out of the house. The armoured man followed out the boy out of the hole he had created with the same vile smile on his face.

Natsu struggled onto his feet, the pinkette had been hit harder while training with his father. "He's moving faster than I thought he would be." Natsu thought out loud. The man smiled that the young mage was still planning on fighting him, despite being physically outclassed. Natsu's rage was only fueled by the man's arrogant smirk, so he once again set his hands ablaze before charging at the man. This time he used his flames to give himself a speed boost. This boost was enough to catch the towering man off guard and Natsu was able to land a punch on the fully armoured man's chest. The pucnch was strong enough to send the much larger man back and his armour now had a small heated fist-shaped dent. Natsu didn't stop there and started pounding away at the man with his fiery fist of fury, resulting in many very similar dents in the man's armour. "Take this! _**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_ " He yelled as he blasted the man with his breath attack from point blank range. The attack proved to be effective enough to push the armoured man into another one of the ruined houses. Natsu's breaths became heavy once his attack finished and he nearly collapsed from it. _'Crap, training with Igneel and that other fight took more out of me than I thought it would.'_ The boy thought as he fell back onto his butt. He was fairly certain of the man's defeat, but he needed to make sure of that in a hope to prevent any more harm to him or Sorano.

The pinkette got up and staggered toward the broken down house. On his way, he did his best not think about who had lived in the house before the village was attacked, which proved harder than he thought it would considering he had been coming to this village for a little over a year. Despite his effort to forget that the house belonged to a young family that had only recently had their first child, he failed which resulted in him getting caught off guard by the armoured man. "That really hurt you little shit, but that won't be enough to break my armour." The man claimed as he picked Natsu up by the neck. Natsu tried to free himself from the man's grip, but he was far too strong for the strong boy and all he could do was struggle and flail as his neck was slowly crushed. While he struggled, Natsu noticed that the suit of armour was slowly self-repairing. The pinkette could see that his attacks had done a number on the man since his face fairly busted up at the moment and his armour would have been in ruins if it wasn't for its self-repairing. "That's right you little shit, keep trying to break free, it just makes it more fun for me." The dark haired murder said with a smirk.

Natsu felt himself running out of air quickly and a thought popped into his head. The boy ignited his entire body in his flames, only for the much larger man to slam him to the ground with a brutal amount of force. Natsu groaned when hit the dirt. However, the pain didn't stop there, the man proceeded to step on him, bringing the full weight of both his armour and body down onto the child. "AHHH!" Natsu screamed out in pain while being crushed by the man. The fire mage would have kept screaming if he hadn't seen the key holder watching. While he was in physical pain, he knew that she was in even more emotional pain and his screams would only add to that. So the pinkette attempted to silence himself.

"Oh, so you're trying to be brave for your little friend aren't you?" The armoured man concluded before increasing how much pressure he was applying. Natsu knew that this was a clear attempt to make him yell out in pain, but just as Sorano had held in her tears, he held in his screams. The man was obviously angered by this and he opted to start stomping on the boy beneath him. Sorano gasped at this act of brutality and wanted nothing more than to interrupt and stop it. However, the spiky haired boy signalled for her to stay where she was despite how much pain he was in. The bearded brute continued his beat down of the boy until he realised that he wasn't going to break the mage anytime soon. "Enough of this, I've got a quick fix for this."

The older man released Natsu from underneath him and picked the boy up by his hair. Natsu was too beaten and bruised to fight back against the much taller man. The armoured man carried Natsu by the hair all the way until he got to the home of the Agira family. The man smiled when he saw the distraught look on the young girl's face. "Sorano, get out of he-" Natsu tried to warn before he felt cold hard steel piercing his stomach. The boy looked down and saw that the man's cold blood covered sword protruding from his stomach. Natsu's vision began to get increasingly blurry as the pain began to take over. The pinkette looked up once more and he saw that the look of absolute horror on his friend's face. This made the fire user do his best to hold on just a little longer, which was made a little easier when the man allowed him to slide off his sword and fall onto the ground right in front of Sorano.

The light haired girl quickly rushed toward her downed friend and move him to her lap. "Natsu not you too, please don't die like they did!" Sorano begged as she once again broke down. Feelings of self-loathing began to cloud the girl's mind. She hated herself for failing to protect her village, she hated herself for failing to keep her parents alive and she hated herself for being the reason her friend was about to die. The only thing the girl could find any solace in was the chance her sister might have been safe. "Please Natsu... Please, stay with me." She continued between her sobbing as she stared at the massive stab wound. She hated staring at the wound since it was the same one that had lead to the deaths of her parents.

Natsu watched with a feigning vision as his friend clutched his beaten body. Even though he was barely holding on, all he could think about was beating the man that had brought his platinum-haired friend so much pain. Sadly, in the state he was in, he was unable to do anything besides grunt and groan in pain. _'I just need to be strong... all I need is more power.'_ Natsu thought as his conscious began to fade. Sorano began to get even more panicked when she saw the state her friend was quickly slipping into.

 _ **'You want to save your friend don't you?'**_ A feminine voice asked from within the boy's head. Natsu's eyes started opened up a little more when he heard this voice. The pinkette would have normally had a panicked at the idea of a voice being in his head, but due to the massive hole in his stomach, he decided to hear the demonic voice out.

 _'Yeah, I do... I need to save her, no matter what it takes.'_ Natsu responded to the voice in his head. The demonic voice let out a giggle, making Natsu get a little angry at the voice, it was almost as if he was taunting him. _'Why do you care anyway?'_ He asked with an annoyed tone, well as annoyed as a thought could sound.

 _ **'Oh Natsu, I don't care about anything besides you, and we'll just leave it at that... Now, will you allow me to help you?'**_ The female spirit replied, making Natsu get even more on edge. He knew that making a deal with a demon sounded like a terrible idea, but the fire mage was desperate to help his friend, and he knew he had to make a decision very quickly since the man was closing in on both of them.

 _'I already told you, whatever it takes.'_ Natsu replied with his mind completely made up. He didn't' care about the consequences he might face as a result of this choice, he wasn't going to die like this, nor was he going to let Sorano suffer anymore. _'Do whatever you want, just let me save her.'_ He told the demonic voice.

 _ **'I'm glad that you're on board, but this is going to hurt quite a bit Natsu... prepare yourself.'**_ The spirit warned. The pinkette would have questioned what the demon meant, but the warning was pushed to the sidelines when he felt his strength returning to him. His strength returning to him wasn't the biggest surprise, it was the fact that the sword wound closed up and healed as if it was never there. This was got a reaction out of everyone. However, they were very different. Sorano was very happy about her friend's sudden recovery that she didn't even question how it had happened. The older man had the expect opposite reaction to the miraculous recovery of Natsu. He was livid when he saw the fire mage back up, with his injuries completely healed.

"This is amazing!" Natsu said as he examined his recovered body and his renewed magical power. The pinkette had never felt so powerful n his life before and he was ready to give the tall brute the beating he deserved. However, before he could start fighting the man, something else happened. The fire mage could feel a small burning pain in his right forearm. This was odd since the only time he ever felt heat was because of his father's flame. Unfortunately, the young boy's pain didn't stop there, in fact, the burning sensation became the worst pain he had ever felt in his short life and it was all focused on his right arm. All the young boy could do was clutch the burning appendage as he fell to his knees and scream in pain. The young boy looked down and saw the blue markings that were appearing on the burning area.

The unbearable pain continued for a little while longer until the blue markings stopped glowing and turned solid black. _**'Now you'll be strong enough to save your little friend.'**_ The spirit claimed as its voice began to fade away. The pinkette would have tried to ask a question if he wasn't overwhelmed by the new flame he could feel. Natsu set his hands ablaze and to his shock, he saw a blue demonic feeling fire rather than his crimson flame. He was mesmerised by how much raw power he could feel from it until he noticed that his stamina was depleting at a rather rapid rate.

"Don't worry Sorano, I'll make this guy pay." Natsu claimed before smiling back at the girl. The maiden had complete faith in the pinkette and gave him a smile back. The leader of the slavers was obviously enraged by the two's interaction and he attempted to bring down his sword on the boy, only for Natsu to catch it in his flame coated hands. "I'm at a hundred and fifty percent now, and so prepare for the beating of a life time." The Dragon Slayer said with a smirk on his face. The bearded man attempted to bring his sword further down on the young son of Igneel, only for his weapon to be melted away by the angered boy with no problem at all.

The man took a couple steps back when he saw that only the hilt of his sword remained. "You little freak, I'm going to kill you!" The leader roared before slamming his fist down onto the young boy. All this resulted in his hand getting stuck in the ground that Natsu once stood in. Natsu would have been an idiot not to take this chance and he gave the man a very strong punch to the exposed arm. The man screamed out when he felt his arm shatter from the blazing punch. "What! How?" The man yelled as he clutched his broken arm. The pinkette didn't answer the man's answer and proceeded to punch him with another flame-infused punch that easily broke the man's jaw and caused a few teeth to fly out of the man's mouth, leaving him with a bloodied mouth.

A smirk appeared on Natsu's face when he realised how much stronger he had just become. He allowed the man with a broken arm to get up since he intended to make the man suffer for what he had done to his white-haired friend and her family. _'I should be able to get some information out of him once I beat him down enough.'_ Natsu thought as he watched the man get back up. His attacks had left the man's face in even more of a beaten up state. The man attempted to punch and kick the boy, but Natsu was a lot more nimble now that he had his energy back and the armoured man was unable to even graze the pinkette, while said pinkette was getting a good attack in every time he got a chance to, which was quite a lot. "You look even worse than when I met you... I'll mess you up some more if you don't answer my next question."

"Shut up you little shit, I'm not going to tell you anything." The slaver replied, making the pinkette's magic flare up once more. The man's response was not what Natsu wanted, but the boy knew that it would be quite easy to get information with his new found power.

Natsu started an assault on the man that was as quick as it was painful for the man. Each of the boy's punches, kicks, elbows and headbutts not only tore apart the man's self-healing armour, which was unable to keep up, his attacks also left large burns and bruises all over the man's body. Even though his melee attacks were more than enough to do a number of the man, he needed to instil fear in the man so he could get the answers he wanted. He began to gather his magic like he would his normal breath attack and yelled the first thing that came naturally. _**'Fire Demon's Wrath!'**_ Natsu yelled as a stream of blue flame that was several times larger than he was shot out of his mouth.

"Now tell me what happened to the girl with the short light hair." Natsu demanded with heavy breaths as he stood over the defeated man. The man had a terrified look on his face as the fire mage stood above him with a nearly demonic look on his face. Natsu raised a flame covered fist ready to punch the man. "Answer me now!" The boy demanded once more this time even angrier.

"I don't know! All I know is that the girl over there helped another girl get away from here a few hours ago." The man said with fear clear in his voice. The boy cancelled out his magic before he punched the man anyway, knocking him out with his small fist. Enough though the man had been left unable to move after his assault, the fire mage needed to make sure that man couldn't hurt him or Sorano anymore. He sniffed the air once more, doing his best to filter the more gut wrenching smells, the pinkette was unable to pick up the scent of any more of the invaders. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realised this and moved back to Sorano.

When he reached the slightly older girl, she was overjoyed to see that he was unharmed. The key holder couldn't contain her excitement and tackle hugged him to the ground with tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Natsu... Thank for staying alive." Sorano said while holding onto the fire-breathing boy as hard as she could. Throughout the entire ordeal, Natsu hadn't seen the girl cry in this way, nor did he expect her, but he was glad to see his friend feeling another emotion that wasn't a negative one.

"Of course I survived, I'd never die on you." Natsu replied while hugging the girl back. A small blush appeared on Sorano's face. The blush only intensified when she saw the massive grin on the slightly younger boy's face. She had always found the spiky-haired mage cute and even more so when he smiled, but after his heroic actions, she found herself developing somewhat of a crush on Natsu. She instantly realised how wrong it was to start liking the crush of her possibly deceased sister. The woman got off the other mage and tried her best to calm herself down.

 _'No Sorano, you can't think like that... That's your sister's crush and your best friend, just stop it.'_ Sorano told herself as she tried to get thoughts of her hero out of her mind. However, when she did, the terrible reality hit her once more and her smile disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. "I can't stay around here much longer, it's too painful to look at this place." The girl admitted while burying her face in the pinkette's chest, allowing herself to not see the ruins of her home. The pinkette allowed the snow-haired key holder to do so in an attempt to make the traumatic experience even the slightest bit more bearable.

The two children embraced in the burning village until they heard the sound of loud flapping closing in on them. Sorano was terrified by the sound until Natsu told her that it was ok and for her not to panic. While she was scared of whatever was approaching them, she trusted Natsu and just decided to continue to cling since she knew he could keep her safe. "How come you're here?" Natsu asked as his adoptive father landed in front of him.

 **"I came to check on you, I could hear you yelling and I felt your magic reaching dangerous levels... Now would you explain the state of this settlement?"** Igneel asked while looking down at his adoptive son. The fire mage began to explain what had happened when he got here, his fights, but he forgot to mention his new power. The Dragon looked around and was saddened by the state of the village before he looked back at his son, this time he noticed the white-haired girl in his arms. **"That is quite a sad story, I'm sorry for your lost... however, why do you hide from me girl?"** The red beast questioned, making Sorano let out a small eep. She then took a few seconds to compose herself before taking looking at the fire dragon.

"Hello mighty Igneel, my name is Sorano." Sorano introduced with a bow. She was a little afraid of the dragon due to his imposing appearance, but she had heard nothing but good things about him so she did her best to make a good impression on the massive beast. Luckily, the adoptive father of Natsu had a bit of an ego and the added title won the Dragon's favour.

 **"Natsu, why aren't you as respectful was this wonderful girl?"** Igneel asked, loving the praise. Natsu sighed at the fire Dragon's reaction to the slightest bit of praise. The pinkette motioned for the girl to get on the red beast. Sorano shook her head and explained that there as there were a few things she wanted to do before she left her hometown. She also requested that they bring her parents along with them so they could get a proper burial. The Dragon and the Dragon Slayer happily complied to the girl request and followed her to the house. It was a little odd to the key bearing girl to be followed home by a boy riding a dragon.

 **"It's a shame that this had to happen, I never got to properly meet these two."** The Dragon said before picking up the parents of Sorano and Yukino. Unlike the other villagers who had been disfigured as a result of the invasion, the light-haired couple looked largely unharmed apart from the wound that had killed them and they both had pretty contented smiles on their face. The Dragon stared at the two and wondered what they were thinking of if they had died with smiles on their faces. Natsu left his father to his thoughts as he was trapped in his own. He was glad that Sorano had survived, but he was still worried about his first friend. He may have saved Sorano, but he had no idea where the younger girl was and Yukino's scent was tainted with the scent of blood so finding her would be next to impossible. However, despite not being able to get anything from the rose, he had made sure to pocket it.

The father and son allowed the girl to take as much time as she needed. They didn't have anywhere to be and the girl would most likely be living with them. Sorano eventually did come out of the ruins of her house. The white-haired girl came out with a fairly large bag and a large old tattered book. Natsu questioned the contents of the book when he saw it. "It's my parent's book, I'm sure that Yukino told you that my parents taught us our magic... this is the book the wrote about celestial spirit magic, they were going to use it to teach me because of my talent before they..." Sorano explained with her mood darkening as she spoke. Natus told her to stop taking before extending out a hand so she could get up onto the Dragon. The saddened mage took Natsu's hand climbed onto the Dragon's scaley back.

The Dragon told the two to hold on before he took flight. Natsu held onto his red dragon of a father, Sorano held onto the fire mage. A small blush appeared on the pinkette's face when she did this, he tried to get the blush to disappear, but he made this impossible when he turned around as they flew through the air. A single thought popped into the young boy's head when he saw the girl's long hair flowing in the hair with an elegance that could only be attributed to one thing. "She looks like an Angel." Natsu thought aloud, making both of them turn a crimson red.

"W-w-what did you say Natsu?" Sorano asked while turning away. She liked the comment, but it was still extremely embarrassing for her and the more she thought about it, the more she found herself getting flustered. "Do you really think I look like one?" She asked when she looked back at the fire mage.

Natsu thought for a couple of seconds and composed himself before giving his friend an answer. "Of course you do, maybe I should start calling you Angel." Natsu replied in a slightly joking manner. He was only partly joking since the nickname fit both the maiden's appearance and personality. Sorano looked away once more before she was ready to give a proper response.

"I would quite like that Natsu... If you started calling me that." Sorano admitted while looking back at the pink haired pinkette. Natsu turned the colour of his hair when he looked into the girl's large purple eyes. A small smile appeared on the girl's face when she saw the reaction and her own blush started appearing on her face. "You don't have to call me that if you don't want to." The maiden told the pinkette in a meek tone that was very odd to the woman.

"No, the name suits you... Angel." Natsu said, causing the white haired mage's face to explode into a crimson blush. The same thing happened to the fire mage and both of them awkwardly looked away from each other. The two friends stayed silent until the Dragon spoke up.

 **"You humans have weird ways of showing affection, two dragons that had known each other as long as you two would have mated by now."** Igneel commented with a large grin on his face. Natsu sighed, it was obvious his father had decided to tune out the last time he tried to explain how different Dragon and human relationships were. The pinkette tried once again to explain, only for his father to ignore him. His father proceeded to explain that even if he wanted to, Natsu wouldn't be able to pursue a relationship with a single girl because of his Dragon Slaying magic. This obviously got the attention of Sorano who pressed the Dragon for further details. Noticing that the girl was gaining an interest in his son, he was more than happy to comply with the request and began explaining all the embarrassing details about the side effects of his magic. Natsu blushed the entire time and Sorano took mental notes as they felt through the sky.

 **~Meanwhile back at the village~**

"I'm going to kill that little pink haired prick the next time I see him... I'll also murder that white haired bitch as well." The bearded leader of the slavers said before getting up. While his armour was well and truly broken as well as many of his bones. However, he ignored the pain because of his unrelenting hate for the mage who had done this to him. The angry man kicked one of his many knocked out comrades, hoping to wake him up. The only reaction he got out of the downed man was trembling and mumbling something about pink hair. This became a trend with everyone else who he tried to wake. "I'm going strangle that fucking punk, next time I even smell him." The man grumbled before he felt a familiar heat. He turned around to find a blue flame that was vaguely taking the form of a woman.

 **"Sorry but that's not going, you might never find my darling Natsu... but I can't be too sure, you know it's a small world and all that."** A demonic voice said as the bodies of the cultists were ignited by the demon's blue flames. The men were swiftly burnt to death by the flames and reduced to nothing but cinders. The demon thought of being a little crueller to the men that had harmed Natsu, but she found much more delight in seeing the look of terror on the man's face when he saw the other cultists and slavers burnt away in an instant.

"Please, I'll leave that little shit alone." The man pleaded as he tried to back away from the talking flame. The black haired man became even more terrified when he saw a wicked smile appear on the flames face. The flame continued to approach the scared man until he was backed into a wall. The look of desperation and terror became even more prevalent when he saw that he had no way to escape. "Please, I'll do anything!" he begged before getting on his knees. The flame's smile only got bigger before giving the man a response.

 **"Anything?"** She asked. The man nodded as and a look of hope appeared on the slaver's face when he heard the curious tone in the voice. The man would do anything the demonic spirit wanted if it meant that he could continue living and one day hunt down the boy that had done this to him. The man's hope died as quickly as the other slavers did when the demon's flame became sadistic once again. **"It's quite a simple request... die."** The voice said before burning the man alive. However, unlike the other ones, she made sure to do it very slowly so the man would suffer as much as possible and so she could hear the screams that had brought pain to a certain Dragon Slayer. **"You seemed to enjoy making Natsu suffer, so I think this is the only way for you to truly make up for it, you piece of human trash."** The flame said as it's bright golden eyes became visible. Those golden eyes were the last thing the man saw as he screamed out in pain and met a very slow and painful death.

 **-Igneel's forest-**

After what could only be described as the most embarrassing flight of Natsu's young life, the three landed in the forest the Dragon and Dragon Slayer called home. Igneel quickly retreated to his cave after they had landed at the spot they had picked to bury the two dead parents. He had wanted to give the two kids the private time they needed. He also didn't want to ruin the moment between the two kids.

"Natsu where is your house?" Sorano asked as she looked around for the house Natsu had built a year ago. She had always wanted to see the house that she had heard so much about from the Dragon Slayer. The pinkette always seemed very proud of himself when he talked about the home he had made with his own to hands. Sorano could understand this and she was excited to see just how well the usually destructive boy could build things.

"It's over there." Natsu pointed out in a dejected tone. The beauty looked down at the forest and spotted the crushed house. Sorano had to contain a laugh when she saw the remains of the house, causing Natsu to pout at his friend's reaction. This only made the girl continue to laugh at him. The pinkette didn't mind that Sorano was laughing since it was the maiden was laughing again. "It's not my fault that Igneel doesn't know how to control himself, but don't worry, there's probably enough stuff lying around to repair it." He defended.

The two laughed for a few more minutes until they remembered why they were atop the hill in the first pplace. Both children's expressions instantly darkened when they looked back at the two corpses. The next few minutes were spent in complete silence without even a hint of joy in the air. Natsu dug the holes, made the tombstones and constructed the coffins for the two, while Sorano sat next to and spent some time with her unmoving parents. The pinkette eventually finished and the white haired mage was the first to break the silence. "Thank you for doing this for them." Sorano thanked.

"It's what they deserve, I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten there earlier." Natsu apologised, only for the spirit mage to remind him not to blame himself. Sorano and Natsu put the two adults into their respective coffins. It was a hard thing for both the kids to do. Sorano knew her parents would eventually meet their end, but she had always hoped that they would die happily in their old age together, not the fate that had befallen them. Natsu was also finding it hard bury them, but he kept a strong face. These people had taught him so much in the time he had known them and he had truly bonded with the whole Agria family. It hurt him that they were now gone, and it hurt him even more that he had been unable to save them.

"Are you all right now?" Natsu asked as he watched Sorano look at the graves. The look on the holder mage's face was something the pinkette had never seen. It was worse than the one he saw in the village, since before he was able to make things a little better. He knew he just had to wait for the girl to heal on her own time, and offer whatever comfort he could. The young girl had lost almost everyone she cared about in the span of a few hours. It must have been traumatising for girl. All Natsu could do was move towards the girl and give her another warm hug.

Sorano returned the hug straight away. She needed comfort right now, that much was obvious and Natsu was more than willing to give her that. The young holder mage began shaking as the hug went on and eventually began to cry. "Thank you for saving me... I... I just can't believe they're gone." Sorano cried as her grip tightened on the young mage and she began to weep even more. He was prepared to give his friend as much time as she needed. The two young magic users stayed like this for a while longer until the white haired girl calmed down. She separated from the hug and she still looked like she needed more time. Despite all the books he had read, the only thing that he could do was giving her time to recover.

"Take your time, I'll go make sure you have somewhere to sleep." Natsu told his angel as he started to walk away. Natsu didn't get too far before the girl got him to stop.

"Before you go I'll give you a hand _**O**_ _ **pen gate of the Twins! Gemini!**_ " Sorano said and in a flash of light two small blue humanoid spirits with bead-like eyes and antennae appeared. Both of the spirits were identical and the only difference was the colour of pants they were wearing. Thanks to the long ride in the sky, the girl had been able to recover some of her magical power, and it seemed to be enough to summon two of her most helpful spirits. The girl proceeded to summon another spirit. This one was Aries and Natsu's personal favourite. Natsu wasn't sure why he liked the meek/cute spirit so much. "I doubt you'll have much wool running around, and there's nothing softer than Aries' wool." The white haired girl claimed.

Natsu thanked the girl before he left with the celestial spirits. Along with the spirits, the Dragon Slayer made his way to the ruins of his old house. He let out a sigh before he began to look around for the emergency supplies. He quickly spotted them before he requested help from the twin blue spirits to move said supplies to the house. The blue spirits transformed into Natsu and gave the pinkette a fist pump. "What can I do Mr Natsu?" Aries asked while fidgetting like she always did.

"I don't need you right now, so just relax." Natsu replied as he and his double made their way to the pile of wood, nails and various other things. The busty spirit became increasingly worried that she wasn't being useful enough and her fidgeting became even worse. By the time both the pinkettes got back, Aries was in full meltdown mode. "We need to work fast, I don't even want to know what's going to happen to Aries if we don't." The young pinkette said, making his double give a nod.

A shivering and awkward Aries watched the two Natsu's work at lightning speed. The woman would have been well and truly impressed if it wasn't for the fact that she felt as useless as a fire underwater. The two pinkette managed to finish the house in a time that the Dragon Slayer swore that it was some sort of record. "Is there something I can do now Mr Natsu, I'm sorry for being so useless." Aries said, looking as if she was about to break down in tears. Natsu reassured the girl that she wasn't useless, which proved very ineffective.

"I really do need your help." Natsu told the spirit, making her finally calm down. Natsu let out a sigh of relief as the panicked look on the spirit's face turned into a smile. The pinkette proceeded to ask the woman if she could create a variety of different things, ranging from mattresses to small pillows. The bubblegum haired woman did as the boy asked with a smile on her face. Natsu made sure to test each one of these and each one was like sleeping or sitting on a cloud. "These are the best things ever." The boy said once the spirit finished creating the furniture for his and Sorano's home. "Thank you Aries, I couldn't have asked for anything better."

The pink haired spirit disappeared in a puff of smoke and embarrassment. Seeing that their job was done, Gemini disappeared as well, but unlike their fellow spirit, they left with a huge smile on their face. "Man, her spirits are so weird." Natsu huffed as he fell back onto the nearest tree. He looked up to see how his friend was doing. The pinkette could see that his friend was still morning her loss atop the hill. "She just needs time." He thought aloud with a saddened expression on his face. The young boy dug through his pockets and picked out the blue rose before letting out a saddened sigh.

 **-X776-**

It had been a year since the two kids had been living together and as expected, the two had grown even closer. Both of them had needed to adjust to their new lives over the year. Natsu didn't have to adjust that much, apart from having a new person to live with and of course the absence of his visits to the fallen village. Sorano's adjustments had been a lot more drastic. Not only has she had to get used to roughing it in the forest, for the most part, she also had to get used to not seeing her family or anyone from her village. It wasn't an easy adjustment for the girl, but she had managed and she had enjoyed her life with Natsu and his adoptive father. Sorano had found quite a few advantages of living with the father and son. One of them being that she had learnt how to properly survive in the wilderness, the other one was that she had been able to focus on improving her magic thanks to the book left behind by her parents.

Both children had gotten several times stronger over the year. Igneel was proud with the improvement he had seen in both of them, but he had noticed there was something wrong with his son. The pinkette's magical power had grown at a very unexpected rate. However, this improved magic had resulted in his body being unable to properly keep up with the ever-expanding magic container. Natsu had also noticed this and attributed to the unstable demonic flame he had been given by the demonic voice. The pinkette had also noticed that the young girl had been getting ahead of him, but that was mainly because the girl had been a lot more driven, which Igneel had constantly reminded him of.

However, the Dragon Slayer and the Celestial spirit mage were going to have to make a few new adjustments since the aforementioned key holder was leaving for something she had been planning to do for quite a while. Today, Sorano was going to be leaving to join a guild. Natsu was saddened by this, but he didn't want that to stop her since she always had a huge smile on her face whenever she talked about joining a magical guild. The pinkette had considered going with her, but the young boy knew that he had to focus on improving his own magic.

The three were now standing on the perimeter of the what the Fire Dragon claimed as his territory, which had somehow been left untouched for as long as Natsu had been with the Dragon. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." Sorano thanked with a smile on her face. While she loved the time she had spent with the two, she needed to move on and do one of the many things her parents wanted for her.

 **"No problem young one, it's been a pleasure having you around, my son finally learnt how to respect his elders."** Igneel replied with a toothy grin. Getting a giggle from the young girl and a pouty expression from his son. That pout quickly turned to a glare, which only made his father laugh. **"Don't be so defensive, your future mate wouldn't think any less of you."** The Dragon told his annoyed adoptive son. Natsu didn't stay annoyed that long since his emotion quickly transformed into one of overwhelming embarrassment at the thought of one day getting together with and starting a family with Sorano. Natsu wasn't the only one who was blushing up a storm, the older Agria had entered the same state. **"Don't get too proud son, while she is a suitable mate, you should continue to search for more."**

"Mr Igneel, you shouldn't push Natsu like that... maybe I might be good enough on my own." Sorano said in a meek and embarrassed tone. Igneel just laughed at Sorano's obvious attempt to keep his son to herself. The father didn't mind too much since he wanted his sons to have as many strong willed mates as possible.

 **"I'm sure you're going to have a lot of competition young one, the son of Igneel is sure to attract a lot of powerful mates... Farewell for now, I'll leave the two of you alone"** Igneel said as he began to walk back into the thicker area of his forest. Natsu and Sorano both turned a bright red when they heard the Dragon's last comment, and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Both knew that they had strong feelings for the other, this alone would have made any alone time they had slightly awkward. But a combination of their young age and knowing that the feeling was mutual made it impossible for them to spend more than an hour alone before they both turned into confused and stuttering messes.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for now." Sorano said, looking away once she had somewhat recovered. Wanting to give his friend a proper reply, he gave the budding mage a hug causing both of them to explode into another unwavering blush. Sorano returned the hug and much like anytime the two hugged over the past year.

"It's been fun having you around... I won't keep you around much longer, have fun at your guild." Natsu told the long haired mage with a smile on his face. It had truly been a great experience for the young son of Igneel. The only way things could have been better for Natsu was if Sorano's village hadn't suffered the fate that it had.

Neither of them had forgotten what had happened, even more so in the case of Sorano, who Natsu caught having nightmares about the experience on several occasions. Natsu had helped the girl's recovery by making a couple of promises. The first was that he would help her rebuild her home and the second was that he would find Yukino. While he was making progress on the first promise, Igneel restricting both of them to his forest had made the second one impossible.

He was angry at Igneel at first, but he came to understand that searching without a lead would only leave him disappointed. "If what mother and father told me is true, guild life should be a lot of fun." Sorano replied. The two continued to chat about nothing that important before they realised that if they kept it going, saying goodbye would be impossible. "I guess it's time to say goodbye." The girl said before she started moving back a little.

"Goodbye Angel." Natsu replied with his signature grin. The key holder stopped moving back, choosing instead to move forward, before she gave the fire mage a kiss on the cheek Natsu blushed and held the area he had been kissed, making Sorano giggle. The slightly older mage turned around and began to run away from the forest with an equally bright blush on her face. "Angel, what guild are you joining?" He called out.

Sorano turned around once more to give him a response. "Fairy Tail." Sorano replied before once again turning away. _'I can't believe I just did that.'_ She thought while running off. She had considered stealing his first kiss, but thinking about it had made her young brain in into overdrive and actually doing it would have been way too much for the long haired maiden.

"Fairy Tail... sounds interesting." Natsu told himself before returning to the deeper part of the forest.

 **~A Week later~**

"Where am I?" Natsu wondered out loud. The young Dragon Slaying boy had never been in this place before. The area was devoid of everything, and that seemed to be the case as far as Natsu could see. "Seriously, where the hell am I, this place is kinda freaking me out?" He asked, hoping to get a response from anyone. Luckily he did eventually get a response before he went crazy.

"We're in your mind silly." A familiar voice replied from behind the fire mage. Natsu turned around and was surprised with what he saw. The origin of the voice was a young girl that looked his age, but that's not what the similarities stopped. The girl had the same onyx eyes, skin tone, height and even the same pink hair. The only difference Natsu could see from him and the girl was that she was a lot more feminine and that she was naked, with her long sakura pink hair the only thing keeping her modest. Natsu turned a dark shade of red when he saw the girl and looked away.

"Who the hell are you? and before you tell me, put on some clothes." A flustered Natsu demanded. The pink haired girl pouted and him the puppy dog eyes, which proved very ineffective on the flustered boy.

"I don't see what the problem is? You bathed with that Sorano girl frequently and you didn't make a fuss about that." The pink-haired girl replied with a coy look. This only frustrated and flustered the boy even more and the dark-eyed girl. The girl wanted to tease the boy even more, but if she were to do that, she would never be able to get anything done. "You're no fun, but I guess you won't take anything in if you're just a blushing cutie." She said before making a white sun dress appear, which covered her body.

"Thank you, now who are you and what are you doing in my head...plus why is it so blank here?" Natsu asked. The pinkette couldn't have been more confused by the girl. First she just magically appeared in what was supposed to be his head.

"I'll let you figure that last part out on your own." The girl said with a giggle, making the fire mage get that little bit more frustrated. It didn't take much for the pinkette to figure out that the girl was calling him stupid and he really didn't really appreciate that. "Don't get mad at me Natsu... I am the one who saved your life." The dark-eyed cutie said with a pout on her face. Natsu felt a little bad about this and a smile reappeared on the girl's face. The pinkette ignored this and it hit him.

"Wait you're that voice from a year ago aren't you?" Natsu figured out, causing a small ringing sound that drove home the fact that he was correct. The son of Igneel didn't like being patronised by the odd girl and he crossed his arms with a frustrated look on the face. "Start explaining or I'm going to find a way out of here." He told the owner of his blue demonic flame.

"Fine, I'll explain... As you so quickly figured out, I'm the demon from a year ago and the reason you got your new wonderful flame." The demon claimed with a prideful smile on her face. Before the girl could continue, Natsu questioned her appearance and asked for a name. These questions caused a smirk to appear on the girl's face. "Let's start with my appearance, I chose this form since it will help us get closer and I look adorable like this... As for a name, since I'm pretty much a female version of you, I'll call myself Natsumi for now." Natsumi explained.

"I guess that's a good enough explanation, so are you going to teach me how to use this flame, every time I try it blows up in my face and Igneel says I have to figure it out on my own?" Natsu asked as he ignited his hands with the demonic flame. However, unlike the other times he done so, the fire didn't rage and get out of control. "That's weird."

"Don't worry Natsu, in here, the conditions are perfect to practice your new magic and you don't even have to worry about burning down your house." Natsumi with a bright smile on her face. The male pinkette looked excited when she saw this and he began to play with his new flame. Natsumi sat down and since she knew that she wasn't going get aware with the overzealous boy. "I guess we can start practising next time he drops by, or maybe I should drop by, I'm sure that oversized lizard won't mind." She thought aloud. Luckily, Natsu was too busy with his new power to hear her. "I wonder when he's going to notice he's got a pair of horns?"

 _ **'Fire Demon's Wrath!'**_ Natsu yelled out as fire steamed from his mouth. It was the first time he had been able to do this since the fight in the former home of the Agria family. It was very similar to his regular breath attack, but he felt like there was something more to the attack. He hoped to master this new magic and discover the true power of this demonic flame he had been gifted.

* * *

 **For those who actually went back a re-read this chapter, thank you. If you're wondering why I decided to re-write chapter 2 first, that's because this is the chapter I was least proud of and is probably one of the more important starting chapters. Sorry for the those who are already caught up and are going to have to wait another week for a new chapter from me. However, I have to say a big thank you for those who gave me criticism during the early chapters since it really helped me during this re-write, which twice the length of the original chapter.**

 **Also for those new to this story and have caught up with the manga, don't question what you may consider 'plot holes', this is a fanfiction and not everything will be the same as the canon.**

 **Rewritten 31/01/2017**

 **-Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	3. Ch 3: Bye Igneel, Hello Fairy Tail

**Fire Dragon's Ivory**

 **Chapter 3: Goodbye Igneel and Hello Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** =Dragons talking

 _ **'Put you clothes on'**_ Dragon thinking

 **' _Fire dragon's wing attack'_** = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

* * *

 **~X777 July 6th~ -Igneel's forest-**

It had be a few days over a year since Sorano left Natsu and Igneel. Natsu had just woken up and had gotten ready for Igneel's next training not knowing that it would be his last day with his adoptive father. Natsu had almost fully mastered his _**'D**_ _ **ragon Slayer Magic'**_ due to the increased intensity of Igneel's training. He had also learnt a lot of new _**'Fire Demon Magic'**_ spells from Natsumi but he still couldn't control the appearance change when he used his magic which Natsu did really mind since he thought it looked cool.

"Igneel what are you going to teach me today?" Natsu asked as he stood in front of Igneel's cave.

 **"Today you may rest my son you've improved greatly over the year."** Igneel said.

"But I still can't use this dragon force thing you told me about." Natsu said.

 **"Dragon force can only be achieved by implanting a Dragon Slayer Lacrima so you can use it freely or you can consume concentrated Ethernano and the second one could prove to be fatal if the Ethernano has other Elements in it."** Igneel said.

"But you said dragon force gives me the power of a dragon and I might need it one day." Natsu said.

 **"Don't worry my son if you need it I'm sure you will find a way to access the same power of a mighty dragon."** Igneel replied.

"What ever you say I'm going to go fish." Natsu said.

 _ **'If I had more time I would teach you Natsu but you need to be able to control that demon flame so you don't harm you comrades.'**_ Igneel said as he watched Natsu leave for a near bye lake.

 _'Why won't he teach me Dragon Force?'_ Natsu asked himself as he pulled out his makeshift fishing pole.

 _ **'Maybe he doesn't think that you're ready for it yet.'**_ Natsumi answered.

 _'Since when could you talk to me when I'm not asleep.'_ Natsu asked the tattoo which was now glowing blue.

 _ **'I just figured it out a few months ago but I never tried it since you were always busy training with Igneel.'**_ Natsumi responded.

 _'Hey thanks to you I didn't get much sleep.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'You're the one who wanted to learn so many spells.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'I didn't think it would take so long.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'My spells are easy but you're just a bit slow.'**_ Natsumi teased.

 _'If I could would kick your ass right now.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **' Feels like you're just finding an excuse to touch my ass.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'You have got be the biggest pervert I know.'_ Natsu responded.

 _ **'The only reason I am a pervert is because part of you is one.'**_ Natsumi retorted.

 ** _'Plus you only know a very small amount of people.'_** Natsumi continued.

 _'I'm going to find a way to get you out of my head one day.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'Is it because you want to do indecent things to my body?'**_ Natsumi asked.

 _'I would never do that.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'Wait until mating session then say that.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'What's that?'_ Natsu asked.

 _ **'Do you ever listen to Igneel?'**_ Natsumi asked.

 _'I listen to him all the time but I just forget some stuff.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'That explains why I'm smarter than you even though I only know what's in your brain and the spells I know.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'What makes you think you're smarter than me?'_ Natsu asked.

 _ **'Because I don't forget everything I know within a week but I have to say if you weren't so forgetful you would have genius level intelligence.'**_ Natsumi said as she explored the knowledge Natsu had acquired with the use of the books he had bought.

 _'Whatever I'm going to shut you out so I can fish.'_ Natsu said in an annoyed tone.

 _ **'Don't be so mean Nat-'**_ Natsumi said before she was blocked out.

 _'I'm so happy I figured out how to do that.'_ Natsu said. Natsu fished for a few more hours and caught a ten very large fish.

"Time to cool these babies up." Natsu said as he ignited his left hand in blue flame. Natsu cooked the fish to perfection. When Natsu was about to start eating a certain voice reappeared in his head.

 _ **'Hi Natsu.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'God damn it, I thought I shut you up.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'That's hurtful Natsu and I thought Igneel told you not to overuse my magic.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'I don't care if I look like a demon.'_ Natsu said as he got up and looked at his reflection in the water. Natsu could see his large golden horns coming from the side of his head, his canines looked more like fangs but he noticed something new, His eyes had become blood red.

 _'That's new.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'This was what Igneel was talking about, you're becoming more demonic every time you use my magic.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _"That is true and I do want to make friends with humans and from the books I read humans don't like demons.'_ Natsu said.

 _'Maybe Igneel can make something to suppress the appearance change?'_ Natsu suggested.

 _ **'Actually I have something that can help.'**_ Natsumi said as a blue flame appeared in front of Natsu, the flame slowly transformed into a white cloth.

 _'what is this?'_ Natsu asked.

 _ **'This is a cloth will seal my flames to a certain extant so you can still use most of my spells without transforming**_ ** _every time.'_** Natsumi explained.

 _'So how do I use this?'_ Natsu asked.

 _ **'Just wrap it around your tattoo.'**_ Natsumi said. Natsu did what flame spirit said and he felt his horns disappear and his canines return to their original size.

 _'Cool it worked.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'Of course it did, now you can use my magic without having to worry about transforming into a full on demon as long as you keep that on.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'Now I can use my demon flames in public right?'_ Natsu asked.

 _ **'Yes you can.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'Cool but I'm blocking you out again.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'Why?'**_ Natsumi asked.

 _'Because I want to eat and I can't eat when you talk about having sex with me when I'm older.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'I'll stop talking about how I'm going to put your co-'**_ Natsumi said before getting cut off.

 _'How can that fire spirit be such a pervert? She doesn't even have a real body.'_ Natsu asked himself. After trying to figure out his question and failing he decided to eat his fish before doing some physical training until it was evening.

"IGNEEL GET UP IT'S DINNER TIME!" Natsu yelled into the cave. Natsu was carrying a bunch of cooked animals.

 **"Since when did you cook food for me Natsu?** **And why do you have a bandage around your arm?"** Igneel asked.

"Natsumi told me to wear this so I can keep a human appearance when I use my demon magic." Natsu explained.

"And I made you food since you let me have my first day off of training." Natsu said as he presented the food to his father.

 **"Thank you my son, I think you should go to sleep now."** Igneel said as he cast a sleeping magic on Natsu which Natsu didn't notice.

"I am pretty tired now that I think about it, I'm going to sleep here tonight." Natsu said as he became more drowsy.

 **"Goodnight Natsu."** Igneel said before Natsu fell asleep.

 **-Next morning-**

Natsu woke up on the cold hard floor of Igneel's cave. Natsu looked around in an effort to find his father but oddly enough he could spot the colossal dragon so he assumed he was outside. As he got up he felt an odd warm sensation around his neck.

"What's this Natsu." Said as he looked down at the white scaly looking scarf that was wrapped tightly around his neck.

 _ **'This is an article of clothing called a scarf, people us it to keep themselves warm.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'Why is it warm though I can't feel heat?'_ Natsu asked.

 _ **'Maybe Igneel made this for you?'**_ Natsumi suggested.

 _'That makes the most sense but where is he?'_ Natsu asked.

 _ **'He must be close since he never leaves this forest.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'I'll use my enhanced smelling to find him.'_ Natsu said. Natsu started to sniff the air but he couldn't even get a hint of his father's scent. Natsu began to panic, Igneel was acting very weird yesterday and he told Natsu to go to sleep early. Natsu looked around for Igneel for three hours but he could find any trace of Igneel.

"IGNEEL WHERE ARE YOU!" Natsu shouted as tears began to for in the corners of his eyes.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANY MORE!" Natsu yelled.

"IF YOU COME BACK I'LL TRY HARDER AND I WILL BE ABLE TO USE DRAGON FORCE!" Natsu yelled before breaking down.

 _'Was I not good enough? Did I do something to make him hate me? Why did you leave me Igneel?'_ Natsu asked.

 _'Natsumi do you know where he is?'_ Natsu asked while balling his eyes out.

 _ **'Sorry Natsu I don't know.'**_ Natsumi said. Natsu spent the rest of the day crying and looking for Igneel. He was now sitting in his house contemplating.

 _'I can't believe he abandoned me.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'I'm sure he had a reason.'**_ Natsumi said.

 ** _'And he did leave you that scarf so that means he still loves you.'_** Natsumi added.

 _'I guess the scarf is pretty cool since it smell like Igneel.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'That's better, being sad doesn't suit you at all.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'Thanks for cheering me up but I don't know what to do with my life now.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'You could try to find Igneel, he is a dragon so he could of flown further away from the forest than you think.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'That sounds like a great idea.'_ Natsu said.

 _'I'm going to pack my stuff tonight and leave tomorrow.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'That's the spirit lets go find Igneel.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'And when I find that flying gecko I'll kick his ass for leaving me.'_ Natsu said.

 **-Next day-**

Natsu had left early in the morning on his quest to find his father. He was now heading the same direction as Sorano did last year when she left to join a guild. When he was questioned about this choice by Natsumi he replied by telling her that he wanted to ask people if they had seen Igneel flying near them. That reason was good enough for Natsumi.

"Where the hell is a town?" Natsu asked.

 _ **'according to a map you read a while back... about a week away and how come you're talking aloud you've been communicating to me telepathically for since I started talking to you?'**_ Natsumi inquired.

"I'm only talking out loud now since no one is around and people won't think I'm some weirdo who talks to himself." Natsu said.

 _ **'But you kind of are, you have to keep in mind that I'm only a spirit that has taken the form of a female you and sometimes visits you when you sleep.'**_ Natsumi said.

"Way to make me feel bad about myself." Natsu said.

 _ **'I'm just telling you the truth.'**_ Natsumi said.

"It really sucks that you're my only company for the next week." Natsu said.

 ** _'Get used to it Natsu.'_ ** Natsumi said.

"This is going to be hell." Natsu said.

 _ **'I know a way to make it feel like you're in heaven.'**_ Natsumi said.

"First of all I'M ELEVEN, secondly you don't even have a body." Natsu said.

 _ **'I can fix the second one.'**_ Natsumi said.

"Wait what?" Natsu asked before a blue flame the size of Natsu appeared in front of him. The flame began to take the form of a body, after a few seconds the fire died down and revealed Natsumi. Natsumi was was a little shorter than Natsu, he hair now only went down to her mid back. Natsumi was now wearing a black kimono with a pink flora design which reached down to her sandal clad feet.

"Hello Natsu-kun, like what you see?" Natsumi teased.

"Dear god how the hell do you find a way to enter reality?" Natsu asked.

"That's so rude Natsu, I came up with this outfit last time and you won't even give me a compliment." Natsumi pouted.

"Just explain how you're are doing this." Natsu said.

"I'm creating an astral projection that only you can see so no touching but one day I will figure out a way to become physical so we can get physical." Natsumi teased.

"My god this trip is going to be hell." Natsu said.

"Don't worry Natsu I'm sure I can make this more fun for the both of us." Natsumi said.

"Whatever just don't try to do anything to me when I sleep." Natsu said.

"I'll only leave you along when you sleep if you compliment me." Natsumi said.

"Fine, you look cute in that outfit." Natsu said with a blush.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it." Natsumi said.

"Lets hurry up or we might look track of Igneel." Natsu said.

 **~A week Later~ -Magnolia Town-**

"We are finally here." Natsu said.

"You look so tired, how cute." Natsumi said.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT TIRED!?" Natsu asked/ yelled.

"Because this body isn't real silly and plus you look crazy yelling at air." Natsumi teased.

"I'm so sick of you, you're going back in my head where I can ignore you." Natsu said.

"Come on I was just joking around." Natsumi said.

"I don't care I had to deal with your teasing for a whole week." Natsu said before Natsumi disappeared.

"I'm finally free from her, well at least until I fall asleep." Natsu said.

 _'I better ask someone if they have seen Igneel.'_ Natsu said. Natsu looked walked around the town asking people if they had seen Igneel but every time he did the adults brushed him off or told him to stop lying.

 _'Why is everyone here such a jerk?'_ Natsu thought.

 _ **'It's because dragon's are very rare and most people think they are extinct or Myth.'**_ Natsumi explained.

 _'I'm sure I'll find someone that can help me.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'I don't think that will be the case and you should watch where you are going.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'Why?'_ Natsu said before he bumped into an old man who was for some reason shorter than him. The man had black eyes ,he had very little hair but the hair he did have was white and very spiky and he also had a very thick moustache that matched his hair. The man was wearing a white shirt that had a strange mark on it, He wore a orange jacket over the shirt and an orange and blue jester hat on top of his head.

"Sorry for that old man." Natsu said as he got up.

"It's all right young one I wasn't watching where I was going." The man said.

 _'This guy doesn't seem like a jerk.'_ Natsu thought.

"Hey mister have you seen a red dragon fly by?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry I haven't." The man said.

"Damn it I walked for an entire week and I couldn't find Igneel." Natsu thought out loud.

"Is this Igneel fellow the dragon you are looking for?" The old man asked.

"Yeah he is a dragon and he is also my father." Natsu said.

"The must mean you know _**'Dragon Slayer Magic'**_ ." The old man assumed.

"That's right." Natsu said as he ignited his hand in crimson flames.

"That's a very rare magic you've got there, have you ever considered joining a Guild?" The man asked.

"Not really but I guess I could check one out, It might help find Igneel." Natsu said.

"Then come this way my boy." The man said. The short man guided Natsu to his guild which was in the centre of town. The guild was based in a large two story large building with a large sign that read _'Fairy Tail'_.

 ** _'Isn't this the guild Sorano joined?'_** Natsumi asked.

 _'I think it is.'_ Natsu said.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore, my name is Makarov Dreyer the master of this guild." Makarov said proudly.

"Wow this place looks cool." Natsu said with stars in his eyes.

"But why is it called Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

" 'Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure' That is the true meaning of Fairy Tail" Makarov said.

"I don't really get it ." Natsu said.

"Maybe one day you'll understand." Makarov said.

 _'Natsumi do you remember what a guild wizard does?'_ Natsu asked.

 _ **'You pretty much do jobs for people who can't use magic so you can get paid and considering that this is the strongest guild that means there must be some strong people here and I can feel a large amount of magic energy from this Makarov person.'**_ Natsumi said.

"So how do I join?" Natsu asked.

"Well you have to past our guilds test first." Makarov said in a serious tone.

"W-w-w-what kind of test is it?" Natsu asked.

"I'm just joking my boy just come inside and get a guild stamp." Makarov said.

"Wow I can't believe it's that easy." Natsu said.

"Wow this place looks cool inside." Natsu said in awe.

"Master who's the kid?" A random guild member said.

"Why does he have pink hair." Another member said.

"IT'S SALMON!" Natsu yelled.

"Just cause you're hair makes you look like a girl doesn't mean you have to be so touchy." A young boy said. The boy was about the same age and height as Natsu, he had dark blue hair and eyes. He was wearing nothing a part from boxers. The boy went by the name of Gray Fullbuster

"Shut up you streaker." Natsu said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Gray said.

"Gray your clothes." A kind voice said. The voices origin was a little girl who was the same age as Natsu and Gray, she had dark purple eyes and brown hair. She was wearing an orange plaid dress and a pair of brown sandals. Her name was Cana Alberona

"Why does this keep happening?" Gray asked.

"Because you're a pervert." Natsu said.

"I don't who you are but I don't like you." Gray said as he started butting heads with Natsu.

"The feeling's neutral." Natsu said.

"Gray stop harassing him he isn't even a part of our guild." Cana said.

"Whatever." Gray said before going back to his seat.

"Hello my name is Cana, nice to meet you and sorry for Gray." Cana said.

"You don't have to apologise for that jerk, I'm Natsu by the way." Natsu said.

"So how come you want to join this guild?" Cana asked.

"I'm looking for my dad." Natsu said.

 _'I know how you feel_ ' Cana thought.

"but I lost his trail and Gramps invited me to join this guild." Natsu said.

"So do you know where I can get a guild stamp?" Natsu asked.

"Just ask the red headed girl in who is eating strawberry cheese cake." Cana said.

"Why would she be wearing armour if she's a wizards?" Natsu asked.

"It's a personal thing I wouldn't pry." Cana said. Natsu walked over to the girl in armour. Now that he was closer he could getter a better look at the girl. She had long Scarlet hair that was kept in a thick braid and she had large chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt but it was covered up by her sliver breast plate, she was wearing a long white skirt that reached just past her knees, her legs were covered by black tights and she wore a brown belt that held a sword.

"Hello my name is Natsu, Cana told me I could get my guild stamp from you." Natsu said.

"That is true, My name is Erza Scarlet." Erza said.

"Where do you want your stamp and what colour?" Erza asked.

"On my right shoulder and the same shade of red as your hair." Natsu said. Erza blushed a little at this statement before giving Natsu his guild mark.

"Thank you Erza." Natsu said.

"It's quite all right." Erza said.

"Now I'm going to fight that jerk Gray." Natsu said.

"NO FIGHTING IN THE GUILD." Erza yelled before hitting Natsu on the head.

"Ouch what the hell?" Natsu asked.

"Erza is really strict." Cana said.

"I can tell not to mention scary." Natsu said.

"What did you say about me?" Erza asked as she radiated an red aura.

"You should stop acting like you own the place our I'll have to put you in your place." A voice said.

"Well if it isn't the wannabe Angel." Erza said.

 _'Angel?'_ Natsu thought. Natsu turned around and saw his long time friend Angel who had hardly changed.

"SORANO!" Natsu said as he tackle hugged her to the ground.

"Hey get off me you litt-" Sorano said before realising who it was.

"NATSU!" Sorano squealed in delight as she got up and hugged Natsu back.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Sorano said as she hugged the life out of Natsu.

"It's only been a year." Natsu said.

"It feels like an eternity." Sorano said.

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic?" Natsu asked.

"Nope." Sorano said as she held Natsu even closer to her growing breasts. Erza noticed the closeness of the two and due to the books that she was too young to read she jumped to a consultation.

"NO INDECENT RELATIONSHIPS IN THE GUILD!" Erza said as she charged Sorano. Sorano throw Natsu to safety and charged Erza.

"YOU'RE JUST ANGRY THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A MAN!" Sorano said before they clashed. The two fought in the background and throw insults while Natsu crawled away.

"I thought she said no fighting?" Natsu asked.

"She gets like this when Sorano but how do you know Sorano?" Cana asked.

"Well I met her a few years ago, then she lived with me for a year before she left to join Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"So you must be the boy she always talks about, where you really raised by a Dragon?" Cana asked.

"Yep and he taught me my magic, take a look _**'Fire Dragon's Roar'**_ " Natsu said as he demonstrated his magic.

"Wow that's cool." Cana said.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Natsu asked.

"I use card magic, I can tell you your future." Cana said.

"Sure." Natsu said as he sat down at a table with Cana. Cana shuffled her cards and cast some sort of incantation before asking Natsu to pick the three one at the top. once Natsu had picked the cards, Cana flipped the cards and all three of them were the same.

"Wow it seems like you're going to have a lot of trouble with women in the future." Cana said.

"How do three love heart cards mean that I'm going to have girl trouble in the future?" Natsu asked.

"Well one love heart means that there will be one woman who will be attracted to you, A second one means there might be two or three girls that will have deep feelings for you and three means a large number of women will be in love with you almost to the point of obsession." Cana explained.

"That sounds terrifying." Natsu said.

"Well you should be scared because some women will go to extreme lengths to be with you or get you to notice them." Cana warned.

"I can't believe they are still fighting, Sorano was so nice when she was living with me." Natsu said.

"You'll get used to it, they fight whenever they see each other and it usually ends in a draw." Cana said as she pointed to the two girls who were now on the ground.

"Now that Erza is down I can fight that stripper." Natsu said as he got off his seat.

"Good luck Natsu." Cana said.

"I can take that stripper on, I'm the son of a dragon." Natsu said proudly.

 _'I'm more worried about how Erza's is going to react when she sees the guild in shambles.'_ Cana thought.

"Well if isn't pinkie." Gray said.

"Shut up now that I'm a part of the guild I can kick your ass." Natsu said.

"Like you could **_'Ice make: Hammer'_** " Gray said before creating a giant hammer out of Ice.

"So you're an Ice mage, I have ways of dealing with you." Natsu said.

"Yeah right." Gray said as he jumped up and brought the hammer down on Natsu.

 _ **'Fire Demon's Hungry Flame.'**_ Natsu said as he ignited his hand in blue flames. Natsu caught Gray's hammer in his hand. The hammer started to disappear and Natsu's flame grow in size. Gray was shocked at how easily Natsu had stopped his attack , he couldn't defend himself when Natsu punched him in the stomach with his other hand. Gray was sent flying to the other end of the guild until he smashed against a wall.

"Take that Ice pervert." Natsu gloated.

"Wow did you see that he beat Gray in one move." A guild member said.

"These kids are getting scary." Another member said.

"Good job Natsu but I don't think Erza is too happy about you starting a fight in the guild." Cana said.

"NATSU I JUST TOLD YOU ABOUT FIGHTING IN THE GUILD!" Erza said.

"Come on Erza that was barely a fight ,it was more like a one way beating." Sorano said.

"I see your point but he better not go around beating people up or I will have to punish him." Erza said.

"Well now that me and Erza have stop disagreeing I can show my Natsu around the guild." Sorano said.

"I have been in the guild longer so I'll show him around." Erza said.

"Are you trying to steal Natsu from me?" Sorano said.

"No I'm just doing my part as the strongest female in the guild." Erza said.

"We both know that's not true." Sorano said.

"If I remember correctly I beat you last time." Erza said.

"That was a fluke." Sorano said.

"It was not." Erza said

"It WAS." Sorano retorted.

"IT WAS NOT!" Erza said. People could see large magical aura's coming from the pre-teens and no one wanted any part of it.

 _'Wow she's gotten a lot stronger over the past year, I'm not going to piss her off ever again.'_ Natsu thought.

"Cana do you know where I can take a job?" Natsu questioned but Cana was nowhere to be found. Natsu looked around the guild but he wasn't paying attention and he bumped into someone and fell backwards.

 _'Shit I need to watch where I'm going.'_ Natsu said.

"Sorry are you ok?" Natsu asked the girl before extending his hand.

"I'm ok." The girl said as she took Natsu's hand. The girl was at least a year younger than Natsu considering her height, She had blue hair that went down to her shoulders and Hazel eyes. She wore a yellow short sleeved shirt, she was wearing pearls around her neck and a brown skirt.

"I'm Natsu." Natsu introduced.

"I know who you are didn't you just knock Gray out?" the short girl said.

"Oh and my name is Levy by the way." Levy said shyly.

"Nice to meet you Levy and yes I did knock that ice stripper out." Natsu said.

"You must be strong since Gray is one of the strongest kids in our age group." Levy said.

"He wasn't that strong." Natsu said.

"Can you tell me what kind of Magic that was?" Levy asked.

"I will but only if you tell me how to get a job first." Natsu said.

"Ok, that's fine with me." Levy said.

"Good then we have a deal." Natsu said.

"Follow me to the request board." Levy said as she started walking.

"What's a request board?" Natsu asked as he followed the blue haired mage.

"It's where all the requests are listed." Levy said.

"So if I take one of these requests how much money can I make, what do I have to do in these requests?" Natsu asked.

"Well depending on the difficulty the pay will vary and jobs can range from fighting bandits, translating old writing or even just spending time with someone." Levy explained.

"I think I'll take a job tomorrow, I'm way to tired to do anything." Natsu said.

"Maybe I can show you around the guild since Sorano and Erza are still fighting." Levy suggested.

"Sure I don't see why not." Natsu said. Levy gave him a tour of the guild but made sure to avoid the two brawling beauties. Natsu was now sitting at a table with Levy and they were both eating.

"Wow this food tastes good." Natsu said.

"I agree, that's why I buy by food from here." Levy said.

"Natsu I've taken care of Erza so I can show you around the guild." Sorano said.

"Don't worry about it Levy already did that when you were fighting Erza." Natsu said.

"Ok but I can still show you around Magnolia." Sorano said.

"It will be nice to spend time with you after such a long time." Natsu said.

"I'm glad you agree." Sorano said.

"But I need to sleep, I've been walking for a week." Natsu said.

"Aww are you tired Natsu, maybe you should take a nap in my lap." Sorano said.

"Well your lap is really comfortable."Natsu said as he began to rest on her lap.

"You two must be close." Levy said.

"Of course we are, I've known him for more then two years." Sorano said.

"So can you tell me what kind of Magic he uses?" Levy asked.

"He uses _**'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic'**_ " Sorano said as she played with Natsu's hair.

"What is that?" Levy asked.

"It's a special type of magic that can only be taught by dragons, it allows the user to be immune to their element and eat that element to regain their stamina." Sorano said.

"Since you lived with Natsu for a year did you learn ' _ **Dragon slayer magic'**_?" Levy asked.

"Igneel told me I couldn't but he did give me books that helped me increase my magical container greatly and some books on hand to hand combat." Sorano said.

"So that's why you're so strong." Levy said.

"You can thank Natsu for that since he helped me train my body." Sorano said with a blush.

"Why are you blushing?" levy asked.

"I'm just remembering all the baths we shared and all the times he would sneak into my bedroom at night and keep me warm." Sorano said.

"And you let him?" Levy asked.

"At first I kicked him out but he kept doing it and I eventually got used to it." Sorano said.

"Why did you start letting him?" Levy asked.

"Because he's the only person I can wholeheartedly trust besides my spirits." Sorano said as she looked down at the sleeping dragon slayer.

"He looks cute when he sleeps." Sorano said to herself.

"So where is he going to stay?" Levy asked.

"With me obviously." Sorano said.

"You know Fairy hills is only for girls and Erza will kick him out." Levy warned.

"I can take her." Sorano said.

"Sorano we both know you two are about equal." Levy teased.

"Whatever, I'll just give Natsu some money so he can stay at a hotel." Sorano said.

"How come you're not this nice to other male guild members? is it because you have a crush on Natsu?" Levy teased.

"Shut up Levy, I'm going to drop Natsu off at a hotel and tell the redhead I'll be back." Sorano said as she ran out of the guild with Natsu over her shoulders.

"Where is that white haired witch I need to pay her back for taking that cheap shot." Erza said as she rubbed her shin which was bruised.

"What do you mean by cheap shot?" Levy asked.

"Well when I was about to finish her off she said there was strawberry cheese cake and I fell for it so she kicked me in the shin before finishing me off with a punch to the face." Erza said.

"Sorano took Natsu to a hotel." Levy said.

"Oh my god they are going to do indecent things to each other, I cannot let this happen they are too young for that stuff." Erza said.

"I think those naughty books are corrupting your mind Erza, you should stop reading them or you'll become a pervert." Levy warned.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I would never read those kinds of novels because I am a refined dignified young lady." Erza said with pride.

"Sure you are Erza, I guess you wouldn't mind me going through you bookshelf then." Levy said.

"I can not allow you to do that." Erza said swiftly.

"Why?" Levy asked.

"Because I must protect Natsu's innocence from that woman." Erza said as she bolted out of the guild.

"I think someone has a little crush on our newest member." Cana said.

"I think so too." Levy said.

"HEY WHERE IS THAT PINK HAIRED PUNK?"Gray yelled.

"He left with Erza and Sorano." Cana said.

"And put on some clothes." Cana added.

"Pinkie must of stolen my clothes." Gray said.

"Gray they're right there." Levy said as she pointed to the pile of clothes next to Gray.

"I'm still going to kick his ass." Gray said.

"Didn't he just finish you in one move." Levy said.

"That was a fluke and it won't happen again." Gray said as he ran out of the guild.

"I feel bad for Master." Cana said.

"Why?" Levy asked.

"Now that another destructive mage has joined our guild, the damage bill will rise." Cana said.

"I don't think it's going to be that bad." Levy said.

"Look at the hole he left." Cana said as she pointed to the massive hole Natsu had created.

"No wonder I felt a breeze." Levy said.

 **-Hotel-**

Natsu was now sleeping in a hotel bed and Sorano was sitting next to him.

 _'I haven't watched him sleep in forever.'_ Sorano thought as she got out a camera Lacrima and took a picture of the sleeping dragon slayer.

 _'I should of done this before I left.'_ Sorano thought as she stared that the picture of Natsu with a blush on her face.

"I can't wait until we're older and then we can-" Sorano said before being cut off by a door flying at her.

"Sorano how dare you kidnap Natsu to do indecent things." Erza said.

"Get out of here red and I'm just doing what any good friend would." Sorano said.

"Then why are you staring at him with a lustful gaze." Erza said.

"What the hell are you talking about you pervert." Sorano asked.

"I heard from Levy that you had taken Natsu to a hotel to take care of him." Erza said with a huge blush on her face.

"You need to stop reading those books." Sorano said with a sigh.

"I'm just giving Natsu a place to stay for the night since he doesn't have any money and he is super tired." Sorano explained.

"Oh if that's all it was then I don't have to be here." Erza said as she calmed down.

"I'M HERE TO FIGHT YOU PINKIE!" Gray said as he burst through the wall. The sudden noise woken Natsu up.

"I MAYBE TIRED BUT I STILL KICK YOUR ASS YOU STRIPPER!" Natsu yelled.

"NATSU GET BACK TO SLEEP AND GRAY PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Erza command.

"Yes Miss Erza." Natsu and Gray said. Natsu quickly went back to and Gray began to leave the room but he was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sorano asked as an evil aura came off her. Gray knew how boned he was since Sorano was as strong as Erza and when she was pissed she acted more like a Devil rather than an Angel.

"I'm leaving." Gray said shakingly.

"That's fine but first you're going to pay for the wall and going to apologise to Natsu when he wakes up." Sorano said sternly.

"Yes Miss." Gray said

"I'm glad you see it my way." Sorano said.

"You should take some notes red, that's how you get what you want without yelling." Sorano said.

"My method works just as well you harpy." Erza said.

"I would fight you but my Natsu needs to sleep." Sorano said.

"What do you mean by your Natsu? last time I checked he wasn't property" Erza said.

"Don't tell me you've got a crush on my Natsu." Sorano said.

"I do admit he is cute but we just met today." Erza said with a small blush.

"Well I think we've spent enough time interrupting Natsu from his sleep plus I got what I wanted anyway." Sorano said.

"And what would that be?" Erza asked.

"None of your business." Sorano said as she left the room.

"I guess it's fine as long as it's not indecent." Erza said before leaving the room.

 _ **'So how was your first day as a guild wizard?'**_ Natsumi asked.

 _'It was pretty good since I found another person who is stronger than me other than Angel.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'Why are you happy about that?'**_ Natsumi asked.

 _'Because now I have another goal other than finding Igneel.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'Good on you Natsu.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'Now be quite I need sleep for my mission tomorrow.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'Meanie.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _"I don't care."_ Natsu replied.

 **~Next Day~ -Request broad-**

"Which job should I take?" Natsu pondered.

"I need one with a good reward so I can build my house and buy food." Natsu said to himself.

"I suggest taking an easy job so you get used to how this works." Makarov suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea old man." Natsu said.

"Maybe you should take someone with you." Makarov said.

"Sure, but who should i take?" Natsu asked.

"What about Gray?" Makarov suggested.

"No way." Natsu said. Levy walked up to the request board a few seconds later.

"Hey Levy do you want to do a job with me?" Natsu asked.

"Ok but why me?" Levy asked.

"You were the first person to get here and you seem smart." Natsu explained.

"Thank you, so which job are we going to do?" Levy asked.

"We have to fight a group of bandits who are making trouble outside a place called Tuly Village." Natsu said as he held up the request.

"And the reward is 160,000 Jewels so that means we get 80,000 Jewels each." Natsu said excitedly.

"That means I can pay most of my rent at Fairy Hills in just one mission." Levy said.

"Come lets go and beat up some bandits." Natsu said.

"Wait Natsu we have to tell Master that we are taking the job so the client knows we are coming." Levy said.

"Don't worry I've already alerted the client when you were talking about the reward." Makarov said.

"Cool lets get walking." Natsu said.

"Natsu you know it would take a few days if we walked." Levy said.

"I know but how else are we supposed to get there?" Natsu asked.

"We can take a train." Levy said.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a thing that can take people places without them having to do any work." Levy said.

"That sounds awesome, where do i find one of these trains?" Natsu asked.

"We just have to go to the train station and wait for the right train." Levy said.

"Then lets go." Natsu said as he grabbed Levy's wrist and ran out of the guild.

 **-Train station-**

"Ok this is the train we need to take." Levy said as she pointed to a train.

"So do we just get on?" Natsu asked.

"No, we need to get tickets but don't worry I've already got the tickets." Levy said as she held up two tickets.

"When did you get those?" Natsu asked.

"I got them when you were looking for food." Levy said with a sigh.

"Well since it's lets get going." Natsu said as he boarded the train. Levy followed him in to train. Natsu didn't realise that he had made the worst mistake of his life until the train began to move. Natsu instantly felt like his insides where being turned into liquid by a blender and the liquid was trying to force itself out of Natsu's body. Natsu's face turned green after a few seconds of the train moving.

"What's wrong with you Natsu." Levy said while panicking as she watched Natsu go limp.

"Natsu wake up don't die." Levy said as she shook Natsu's body. Natsu gave out a slight groan which let Levy know he was still alive.

"Get me of this thing... I'm going to die." Natsu pleaded.

"You'll get over it Natsu just hang in there." Levy said.

"Please Levy." Natsu begged.

"I can't, the train is already moving." Levy said.

"Just throw me out of the window." Natsu said.

"That would kill you." Levy said.

"I'm going to die if I stay on this torture device." Natsu said.

"Just hang in there Natsu." Levy said.

"How long do I have to stay on this thing?" Natsu groaned.

"One hour." Levy said.

"NOOOOOO!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter I hoped you guys enjoyed it. The cannon will begin in chapter 6. Also there is a poll for the Last girl on my profile since so many people gave me a PM asking for an extra girl, I can not make this Clearer but there only be ONE** **extra girl and the only way there will be more is if the result is a tie. The pool will be closed on the 14th and a big thank you to the people who have already voted. I also have to say a big thank you for everyone who has sent in a OC via PM or Review.**

 **Harem**

 **-Mirajane**

 **-Lisanna**

 **-Sorano**

 **-Yukino**

 **Sub Harem**

 **-Sayla**

 **-Juvia**

 **-Erza**

 **-(Vote for your choice)**

 **I think I need to make it clear when I say sub Harem It still means that they are in Natsu's harem but the ones in the main Harem will will just pay a bigger role in the story.**

 **And one more thank you for getting this story past 100 favourites and Follows in just two chapters. If you have any questions just PM me and I will answer them.**

 **-Kript**

 **Next Chapter**

 **-Mira The Demon and Happy The Cat**


	4. Ch 4: Mira The Demon, Happy The Cat

**Fire Dragon's Ivory**

 **Chapter 4: Mira The Demon And Happy The Cat**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** = Dragons / Demon / Beast talking

 ** _'Put you clothes on'_** = Dragon / Demon / Beast thinking

 **'** _ **Fire dragon's wing attack'**_ = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

* * *

 **~After The Mission~** **-Outskirts of Tuly Village-**

"I can't believe that Levy took the train back home." Natsu grumbled.

 _ **'Well can you blame her.'**_ Natsumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

 _ **'Well first of all you almost vomited on her during the train ride, during the mission you burnt the forest down and cost her half the reward.'**_ Natsumi said.

"I did give her half of my half so she can still pay her rent." Natsu said.

 _ **'I don't think she will be working with you any time soon.'**_ Natsumi said.

"Whatever I bet plenty of people will want to work with me since I'm so strong." Natsu said.

 _ **'You know for a fact that you can't use most of your magic since your body can't handle it.'**_ Natsumi said.

"Shut up Natsumi I can still kick plenty of ass." Natsu said.

 _ **'Your body can't even produce enough energy to beat the redhead and that angel girl in a one on one fight.'**_ Natsumi said.

"How come you won't let me use all my Magic?" Natsu asked.

 _ **'Because it will destroy your body but don't I'm going to unseal your magic every year until you can handle it all.'**_ Natsumi said.

"I can't wait until I'm older." Natsu said.

 _ **'Neither can I.'**_ Natsumi said.

"For some reason I think we are looking forward to me ageing for different reasons." Natsu said.

 _ **'Don't worry about what I said, just forget it.'**_ Natsumi said.

"I feel like you're going to violate me in my dreams." Natsu said.

 _ **'That's mean Natsu, I don't think I'm going to talk to you for the rest of this walk.'**_ Natsumi said.

"Don't be like that." Natsu said but he didn't get a reply.

"I guess I'm going to be talking to myself for the rest of the trip, Then again that's what I've been doing this entire time." Natsu concluded.

"Now where the hell am I?" Natsu asked.

"I really could use the help of a flame spirit that lives inside my head and remembers that map I read." Natsu hinted but he didn't get a reply again.

"Jeez, that one time I need your help you decided to start ignoring me." Natsu said.

"Fine be like that I'll find my own way back." Natsu said. Natsu started walking in the forest completely unaware he was going to opposite way of magnolia. Natsu walked for a few days with a couple breaks to sleep and eat. Natsu refused to ask Natsumi for help because he thought he was going the right way and even if he was lost he would never admit it.

 **-Unknown Village-**

Outside a run down house a large group of men and women where rioting and yelling at the house.

"SHOW YOURSELF DEMON!" An angry man yelled.

"GET OUT HERE A PAY FOR YOUR SIN!" Another man said.

"FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT YOU MONSTER!" An old man said

"WE NEED TO PROTECT OUR CHILDREN FROM MONSTERS LIKE YOU SO COME OUT AND DIE!" A woman said. Inside the house there where three kids huddled together. One of them was male, he was wearing a blue suit with a red bow tie. The boy had white hair, tanned skin, blue eyes and a large build for his age.

"Don't worry Mira-nee we will get out of this somehow." The boy said to a girl. The girl was were a large coat that hid her body but you could see her long snow white hair, ocean blue eyes and lighter complexion then her bother.

"Elf-nii-chan is right I'm sure we will be all right." another girl said. This girl was smaller than the other two, she was wearing a pink dress with a pair of red shoes that rested on the chest. like her siblings she had white hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you Lisanna and Elfman but you should of left without me, I'm a monster." Mirajane said.

"You're not a monster Mira-nee and even if you were we would still stick with you." Lisanna said.

"That's right Mira-nee we love." Elfman said.

"We should try to sneak away then." Mira said.

"But the building is surrounded." Lisanna said.

"We will just have to wait until they leave then we can sneak out." Elfman said.

"Thank you guys for sticking with me." Mira said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her siblings.

 _'Hopefully I can find them somewhere they can be happy without me bringing them misfortune.'_ Mira thought as she help them tighter.

 **~Mean while~ -Outside the village-**

"Cool a village but why are they all standing around the a building?" Natsu asked.

"You're still ignoring me?" Natsu said but like the past few days he was met with no reply. Natsu decided to investigate the towns strange behaviour.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Natsu asked the first man he saw.

"You're not from around here are you." The man said.

"No I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu said proudly.

"Isn't that the strongest wizarding guild on the continent?" another man asked.

"Yes it is." Natsu said. the crowd started muttering amongst themselves.

"Young man we have a monster that needs to be killed, it is in that building. could you please slay it for us?" An old man requested.

"Sure but what does this monster look like?" Natsu asked.

"You will know when you see it." The man said. Natsu entered the building, expecting a monster but there was nothing on the first floor so he moved up to the next floor where he could smell humans which he found odd since he was meant to be fighting a monster. Natsu let his nose guide him to the monster until he found the source.

"Leave us alone Mira-nee hasn't done anything." Lisanna pleaded. Natsu couldn't see the people since they where in a corner but he could still hear him.

"She hasn't even hurt anyone." Elfman said.

"Don't worry I'm not looking for this Mira person, I'm looking for a monster." Natsu said before hearing some sniffles and sobs.

"Hey why are you crying? is the monster scaring you? don't worry I'll beat it." Natsu said.

 _'Maybe this guy can kill me and Lisanna and Elfman can get away.'_ Mira thought as she got up.

"I'm the monster." Mira said as she revealed her demonic arm.

"We told you your not a monster." Lisanna said.

"Yes I am." Mira said.

"How did this happen?" Natsu asked.

"It started when a demon attacked our town, Mira-nee went to help but when she touched it her arm transformed." Lisanna said.

"Why are they trying to kill her didn't she just save their lives." Natsu said as be began to get angry.

"They said that she was possessed and she was a monster." Lisanna continued.

"So call someone who saved them a monster." Natsu said as he magic began to radiate.

"I'm going to show them what a real monster looks like." Natsu said.

"But I am a monster." Mira said.

"No you're not, you're just a girl who wanted to help her village they're the real monsters." Natsu said as he left the room.

 _'Natsumi I need you to take the demon transformation to the next level.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'I'm still not happy with you but I will since I think what these people are doing is wrong.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _ **'Just remove the bandage and use your demon magic'**_ Natsumi instructed.

 _'Thank you.'_ Natsu said as he opened the door.

"So boy have you killed that monster?" The old man asked.

"There was no monster." Natsu said as he removed his bandage.

"Did you not see the demon girl she is evil and must be killed." one of the mob members said.

"Call her a monster one more time and I will show you what a real monster really looks like." Natsu threatened.

"Are you siding with that monster?" A woman said.

"Such a shame we must kill you as well then we will kill the girl and her siblings." The old man said. The whole village felt the temperature increase before a wall of blue fire erupted in front of Natsu.

"What is this some sort of magic?" The old man said.

 **"This what a real monster looks like _'Fire Demon's War Cry!'."_** Natsu said in a demonic voice as he shot a large torrent blue flames to the sky. Natsu's appearance had changed from his usual. He now had think golden horns that came out of the sides of his head and pointed upwards, his eyes where blood red, large red dragon like wings came out of his back, he also a black slim tail that ended in an arrow head and his already sharp canines became longer and sharper. His flame tattoo had was glowing blue and it had spread to his biceps but the markings further up his arms looked different. ( **A/N: They looked like the marks on Happys egg.)**

"Ahhhh Demon." A person yelled.

"RUN AWAY HE'S GOING TO KILL US!" Someone said before the whole mob ran away.

 ** _'How do you like it your knew transformation?'_** Natsumi asked.

 _'Well I can defiantly beat Erza and Sorano like this but I used about 90% of my magic on one spell that I can usually use without trying.'_ Natsu said as he put the bandage back on and turned back to his normal self.

 _ **'The real draw back is that you can regulate how much magic you are using and just being like that burns away your magic.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'I guess I won't be doing that unless I need to.'_ Natsu said.

 _'Can you make it that I only grow horns so I don't burn through my magic?'_ Natsu asked.

 _ **'Sorry but once you've reached a new stage of your demonification you can't go back to the earlier stages.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'You could of told me that before.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'You're the one who wanted to show off and plus I'm still angry with you.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'I thought you would have gotten over it by now.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'Nope and Goodbye.'**_ Natsumi said.

"Jeez I will never understand her." Natsu said.

"Well I better check on Mira and her siblings.." Natsu said as he walked upstairs to the siblings.

"Mira, Lisanna, Elfman the people will leave you alone for now but I think you should leave this place before they try anything anything again." Natsu said. After Natsu said this he was tackle hugged to the ground by a teary white haired girl.

"Thank you." Mira said softly while crying.

"It's all right and my name is Natsu by the way." Natsu said as he got the girl off him.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss but since you can call me Mira." Mira said.

"These two are my brother and sister Elfman and Lisanna." Mira said as the two others emerged from the shadows.

"Hello Natsu thank you for helping my sister, that was really manly." Elfman said.

"Thanks for saving all of us." Lisanna said. When Natsu saw the short haired girl he flashed back to a girl who looked extremely similar; his first human friend, Yukino.

"Yukino?" Natsu said quietly.

"What did you say?" Lisanna asked.

"Don't worry you just look like someone I knew." Natsu said.

"Ok sure, so how did you get them to leave?" Mira asked.

"I just showed them what a real monster looks like." Natsu said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elfman said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"I just used my magic." Natsu said.

"What kind of Magic do you have?" Lisanna asked which for some reason made Natsu blush. Maybe it was because she looked so much like Yukino but that raised the question of how Natsu felt about Yukino.

"I use _**'Dragon Slayer Magic'**_." Natsu said. After the obvious question of what Dragon slayer magic was and a quick explanation, Natsu told the Strauss sibling to get there stuff ready and they left the village and went the direction of Fairy Tail. This time Natsu was going the right way.

"So where are you going to be taking us?" Mira asked.

"I'm taking you guys back to my guild and don't worry about being judged Mira, I'll beat up anyone who calls you names." Natsu said with a smile.

"Thank you Natsu but once I get this demon out of me I'll be able to take care of myself." Mira said with a small blush.

"Ok if you say so but there are some jerks in the guild." Natsu said.

"And judging from what you told me it sounds like you're not possessed, I know a lot about being possessed considering I am." Natsu said.

"WHAT YOU'RE POSSESSED!" All three said.

"Don't worry the spirit that possessed me was nice but she can get pretty annoying." Natsu said. All three of them looked at Natsu like he was crazy. Natsu then went on to explain how he saved Sorano from a group of strange men after her village got attacked and how he heard a voice that promised him the power to save her.

"Wow that sounds cool can you show us?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure but I don't have much magic left." Natsu said as he lit his left hand on fire.

"At least your magic didn't deform you." Mira said sadly.

"Actually if it wasn't for this cloth I would look like a demon." Natsu said as he showed off his left hand.

"Would that work me?" Mira asked.

"Sorry but this was made by the demon in my head to stop my magic from destroying my body since I can't handle all the magic." Natsu said.

"Oh that's to bad." Mira said with a sad look.

"Don't worry I'm sure Gramps will be able to identify what kind of magic you use and then you can figure out how to look how you used to." Natsu said.

"And don't worry about being the new people at the guild, I just joined a few days ago." Natsu said.

"How come you're all the way here?" Lisanna asked.

"That's because it's I'm my from a job." Natsu said.

"How come you don't have any money then?" Elfman asked.

"I had to use it to pay for the damage I caused during the mission." Natsu said.

"Were is your partner?" Lisanna asked.

"She used the train to get back home." Natsu said.

"Why didn't you?" Mira asked.

"Because I'm never getting in one of those death machines." Natsu said.

"Do you have something against train?" Lisanna said.

"I nearly died when I got on one of those things." Natsu said.

"Did it crash or something?" Lisanna asked.

"No, it started moving?" Natsu said.

 _'It's good she's making friends so quickly, She won't need me soon.'_ Mira thought as she contemplated what to she was going to do after she left her siblings.

 **-Magnolia-**

Natsu and the Strauss siblings eventually arrived in Magnolia after a couple days of travel and they were all exhausted.

"And we are here." Natsu said.

"Why did you let us take a break apart from eating?" Lisanna asked.

"Because I need to say sorry to Levy." Natsu said.

"Is she your team mate?" Elfman asked.

"Yep and she's really smart." Natsu said.

"Come on guys we're almost there." Mira encouraged. Mira was the only one who managed to keep up with Natsu the entire time which impressed Natsu.

"She's right just a couple more streets and we're there." Natsu said excitedly. The group walked for a few more minutes before arriving at the guild.

"Ok first things first, we need to get master to identify what kind of magic you use." Natsu said.

"What does the master look like?" Mira asked.

"He is a short old man and he's normally wearing some sort of weird hat." Natsu said.

"I think I've spotted him." Elfman said as he pointed to the man sitting on a barrel and holding a staff.

"Gramps I need your help with something." Natsu said.

"What is it my boy?" Makarov asked.

"Mira over here thinks she's possessed but I think it's a type of magic." Natsu said.

"Why would you ever think you are possessed?" Makarov asked.

"Because when I touched a demon that was attacking my village, my arm transformed into this." Mira said as she showed her demonic arm.

"You are not possessed, you just have a rare kind of _**'Take-Over Magic'**_ that allows you to take over the souls of demons you have defeated or if they are weak enough all you have to do is touch them." Makarov said.

"Do you know any way to turn my arm back?" Mira asked.

"You just need to learn how to use your magic then you will be able to take over a lot of different demons to build your arsenal." Makarov said.

"Gramps do you know where Levy is?" Natsu asked.

"She arrived a few days ago and she took a few small jobs and she is currently resting at home." Makarov said.

"What about Sorano and Erza?" Natsu asked.

"I sent them on a team mission to so they would stop wrecking the guild hall." Makarov said.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Natsu asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions but don't stress, they may be at each others throats most of the time but they do work well together." Makarov said.

"For some reason I find that hard to believe." Natsu said.

"Natsu can you give these kids there guild marks?" Makarov said as he passed him the guild mark stamper.

"Sure whatever you say Gramps." Natsu said.

"Where do you guys want your marks and what colour?" Natsu asked the Strauss siblings.

"I'll have mine on my neck in black." Elfman said before Natsu stamped him.

"I'll want mine in red and on my left shoulder." Lisanna said cheerfully. Natsu stamped her but he noticed that Mira had a sad look on her face.

"Mira are you ok? Where do you want your guild mark?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine but I was just thinking, I'll have my guild mark on my left thigh in white." Mira said as she exposed her left leg. Natsu gave her the guild mark but he was a little embarrassed doing so.

"Now that you're part of the guild you can take jobs but before you can do that you need to learn how to control your magic so lets go to the library." Natsu said as he grabbed Mira's human hand.

"Ok, as long as it helps me turn back to normal." Mira said.

"I'll help you until you have control of your power and in return I want to see you smile." Natsu said.

"Why?" Mira asked.

"Since I've met you I haven't see you smile once and I can't have a friend of mine being sad all the time." Natsu said.

"You consider me a friend?" Mira asked. Mira hadn't had friends before since she was to busy taking care of her siblings when their parents died and the fact the she found all the kids in her village annoying.

"Of course I do and you seem nice." Natsu said.

Natsu and Mirajane arrived at the library and they started looking into _ **'Take-Over Magic'**_ but they only found a few books on the magic but they seemed to be enough to help Mira.

 **~A week Later~**

"Hello Master we have returned from our mission." Erza said as she entered the guild hall and the first thing everyone noticed was that her armour was in ruins and she was covered in bandages.

"Master I am not doing any more missions with the redhead and where is Natsu?" Sorano said everyone noticed the large holes in her clothes and she had bandages covering her wounds.

"First of all what happened to you two on the mission?" Makarov asked.

"let's say we a little disagreement after the mission that is why we are late." Erza said.

"I don't even want to know what the fight was about, please tell me you at least got the full reward." Makarov said.

"Nope it turns out me and red's fight entered the town we had saved and we destroyed about half of it so we got none of the reward." Sorano said.

"at least the reward covered the repairs right?" Makarov hoped.

"Actually we had to use some of the guilds money to pay for it so you owe the town 500,000 jewels." Erza said.

"But the reward was 500,000 jewels how did your little argument cause 1,000,000 jewels in repairs?" Makarov said as he paled.

"It escalated pretty quickly." Sorano said.

"That's the last time you two are going on a job together without supervision, I swear I should of become a repair man instead of a guild master, I would be so rich." Makarov said as he started heading to his office.

"Master where are you going?" Erza asked.

"I need to fill out a lot of paper work and write a lot of apologises." The titan mage said. Erza and Cana went to a table where two of the Strauss siblings where sitting while Sorano sat down with Levy on another table.

"So how was your mission with Natsu?" Sorano asked.

"It started off well until he went crazy and burnt down the forest." Levy said.

"That sounds like something he would do but you still got your rent paid early this month how did you do that?" Sorano inquired.

"He gave me his half of the money." Levy said.

"So he has no money still." Sorano said.

"Yeah sorry about that." Levy said.

"I guess I have to pay for him to stay at a hotel again." Sorano said.

"You don't have to do that." Levy said.

"Really?" Sorano asked.

"He was staying with the new guild members he brought here after our mission but he moved to the forest for some reason." Levy said.

"So what did these people look like?" Sorano asked. Levy told Sorano what the siblings looked like and then pointed to Elfman and Lisanna who where sitting with Erza. Sorano was shocked at how much Lisanna looked like her lost sister but she looked past it since her hair was a bit shorter and her eyes were ocean blue, not chocolate brown like hers.

"I can't let Erza gain any supporters, I better go make friends with them." Sorano said as she went over to Erza's table.

"Hello I'm Sorano, you two must be Elfman and Lisanna." Sorano said.

"Back off Sorano I was talking to them first." Erza said.

"Do you want to finish what we started after the mission?" Sorano said.

"Maybe I'll leave you in the same state as I left the half the village." Erza said.

"So you admit it was your fault." Sorano said.

"At least I didn't cover most of the village in pink wool and sand." Erza said.

"Maybe I'll bury you in the sand." Sorano said. Sorano and Erza began to argue and but heads again.

"These are the two I was talking about." Cana said.

"But they seemed so nice they were apart." Lisanna said.

"How did this even start?" Elfman asked.

"Well in the first week that Sorano joined the guild she was going to take a high paying mission but Erza wanted the same one." Cana said.

"How is that a problem shouldn't of Sorano been able to go on her own?" Lisanna asked.

"She tired to but Erza was so used to getting her way in the guild she fought Sorano for the job and it ended in a tie." Cana said.

"And ever since then they fight every time they have a small argument." Cana said.

"We should get out of here before they destroy the guild hall." Lisanna said as she pointed to the brawling teens.

"Don't worry I've figured out a way to calm them down but we need to find Natsu." Cana said.

"Natsu is with Mira-nee at the library." Lisanna said.

"What are they doing there?" Cana asked.

"She's learning how to control her magic but little does she know we are learning how to do it as well." Elfman said excitedly.

"I've already taken over a cat." Lisanna said.

"I can only do it one hand but I'm getting better." Elfman said.

"Why are you learning the same type of magic as her?" Cana asked.

"We want to learn the same magic as Mira-nee so we can show her that she isn't alone." Lisanna said.

"That's sweet." Cana said. Mira walked into the guild a few minutes later with Natsu close behind. Mira did her best to stay unnoticed and looked at her siblings who were chatting away with Cana.

 _'I guess they don't need around any more.'_ Mira thought sadly.

"Hi Erza and Sorano." Natsu said to the two girls who were pulling at each others hair but in hearing Natsu both of them stopped fighting.

"Hi Natsu I missed you." Sorano said as she dashed towards Natsu with open arms.

"No embracing in the guild." Erza said as she kicked Sorano out of the way.

"Hello Natsu I heard you completed your first mission." Erza said.

"I did but I lost most of the reward." Natsu said.

"That doesn't matter it was the experience that mattered." Erza said

"You must be Mirajane I've heard from your brother and sister that you're pretty strong." Erza said but Mira ignored her and left the guild.

"Hey comeback." Erza said.

"Don't worry Erza I'll sort this out." Natsu said as he followed after Mira.

"What's her problem?" Erza asked.

"She hasn't smiled or laughed in the week that she's been here and Natsu is the only person she will talk to." Wakaba said.

 _'I will trust Natsu to take care of this.'_ Erza thought.

"Where did Mira-nee go?" Elfman asked.

"She just left." Erza said.

"Come on Elf-nii-chan we need to catch up to Mira-nee and show her our magic." Lisanna said.

 **-Streets of Magnolia-**

 _'Hate this power. It feels like I'm not even human.'_ Mira thought as she stared at her hand which had gotten a little better buy it still was demonic.

 _'Thanks for trying to help me Natsu but I'm a lost cause.'_ Mira thought as she continued to walk.

"Mira where are you going?" Natsu asked as he caught up to her.

"I'm leaving Magnolia." Mira said.

"Why we are so close." Natsu said.

"It doesn't matter, all I do is cause misfortune for my family and now they have found somewhere they can be save so there's no need for me any more." Mira said as she started to cry sad tears.

"I don't think that they want you to leave them, look." Natsu said before pointing at the two white haired kids running towards them.

"MIRA-NEE!" Lisanna and Elfman called out. Natsu knew he wasn't need to be here any more so he left.

"Look at this." Lisanna said.

"You''l be surprised." Elfman said.

 _ **'Take-Over! Animal soul, Cat'**_ Lisanna said. Lisanna's clothes turned into a two piece bikini with a tiger print, She grow cat ears and a white tail and her hands and feet turned into cat paws.

 _ **'Take-over! Beast soul, Bear'**_ Elfman said before his arm turned into a bear hand.

"See Mira-nee it's the same magic as yours." Lisanna said.

"I can only use it on my hand though." Elfman said. Mira began to shed tears but unlike the ones she head shed before these ones where joyful tears because she now knew how much her siblings loved her.

"You always look so lonely." Lisanna said.

"But know you don't have to be alone any more." Elfman said

"We will always be together." Lisanna said.

"And our Magic is the same so don't be ashamed of it." Elfman said.

"Thank you so much." Mira said before wiping her tears away, smiling and hugging her siblings. Meanwhile Natsu watched the whole thing unfold and he couldn't help but cry a few tears.

 _ **'Are you crying?'**_ Natsumi teased.

 _'No I'm not crying.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'You really can't lie that well can you.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'I can't believe that the first time you talk to me in a week is just so you can tease me.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'** **What did you expect.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'Whatever I'm just glad that she's finally smiling.'_ Natsu said as he headed back to the guild.

"Natsu wait." Lisanna said.

"What is it Lisanna?" Natsu asked. Natsu was caught off guard when Lisanna hugged him.

"Thank you for help Mira-nee with her powers and being her friend." Lisanna said before letting go.

"It's okay but we still haven't finished." Natsu said with a huge blush.

"Don't worry about it we can help her from now on." Elfman said.

"I really appreciate what you've done for me Natsu." Mira said before showing Natsu the beautiful smile he had been waiting for.

 **-X778-**

Over the course of the year Mirajane had changed drastically. When she learnt how to control her powers she was able to fight on par with Erza and Sorano which ignited a three way rivalry between the teens. Her personality had changed as well, she went from shy girl who didn't talk to no one to the cruel, intimidating bully of the guild which landed her the nickname of 'Demon'.

Her attire matched her new attitude and nickname very well. she wore a skimpy sleeveless black shirt that left her midriff exposed, a pair of leather shorts that were held up by a studded belt which had a demonic looking belt buckle, black thigh-high heels, dark nail polish, a black leather chocker around her neck and her hair was in a pony tail that was held there by a large purple ribbon.

Though Natsu was the one that helped her with her powers and come out of her shell he was still the main subject of her bullying and teasing. Whenever Natsu asked why she picked on him the most she told him that he looked cute when he cried.

Natsu would constantly be forced to go on missions with Mira, Sorano and Erza. Erza's reason was she was just getting him on the right path and she was trying to prevent Natsu from destroying everything. Sorano said it was so Natsu could gain experience on missions but she didn't tell him that she just wanted to show off her magic to him. Mira said she him to come since he was strong but secretly she just wanted to spend time with Natsu.

When Natsu wasn't being forced into doing missions with the three strongest females in the guild he was doing missions with Levy and Lisanna since they were always nice to him at the guild and during missions. Other then doing missions he would spend his time hanging out with his friends in the guild, Training his magic and eating food.

Natsu's magic was still to much for his body to handle but he was getting closer to being able to use enough magic to keep up with Erza but it was still strong enough to deal with his self proclaimed rival Gray in less than a few seconds. Natsu didn't understand why the Ice mage challenged him to fights so often since he would always beat him without an effort.

Right now Natsu was sitting on a table with Levy and Lisanna and they were talking about which mission they were going to take next.

"I want to go on a monster hunting request." Natsu said.

"We did one last time and what are you going with you cut of the money?" Levy asked.

"I'm going to spend it on food." Natsu said.

"Where does it all go?" Levy asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Natsu said.

"Do you really want to go on another train just so you can fight a monster?" Lisanna asked.

"No not really." Natsu said.

"Maybe we should go on a pet care job since there are a few in town and they are pretty easy." Lisanna suggested.

"You know I'm bad with animals except for cats." Natsu said.

"Well you two can pick a job to go on together today I'm doing this translation job that will take me a few days." Levy said as she held up a request.

"Translation jobs are boring." Natsu said.

"I agree." Lisanna said.

"I don't care I'm good at them, they pay well and I think they are fun." Levy pouted as she left.

"That's because you're smart." Natsu said.

"Hey are you saying I'm not smart?" Lisanna said.

"I think you're smart it's just Levy really likes the boring stuff." Natsu said.

"That's better, so which job do you want to take?" Lisanna said.

"We'll take a job later but for now lets go fishing." Natsu said.

"Is it so you can feed those stray cats again?" Lisanna asked,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu lied.

"I know you like cats, I see you feeding them all the time." Lisanna teased.

 _ **'She's right you do like cats.'**_ Natsumi said.

"I bet even Natsumi agrees with me." Lisanna said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but you but she didn't." Natsu lied before a blue flame appeared in his hand.

 **"Don't lie Natsu."** The flame spoke before disappearing.

"I regret telling you about her sometimes." Natsu said.

"I like her, she tells me all your secrets." Lisanna said.

"This is why I regret telling you about her." Natsu pouted.

"Well she did help Mira with her magic." Lisanna said.

"I guess that's fine." Natsu said.

"Come on cheer up, lets go fishing." Lisanna said.

"Yeah lets go." Natsu said excitedly. Natsu walked to the guild doors before he was stopped by Mira.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with my sister?" Mira asked with a devilish smile.

"We're going fishing." Natsu said happily.

"Oh really now." Mira said as she pinned Natsu against the wall. she then caressed Natsu's cheek and leaned in towards him so that there was barely any room between them.

"M-M-M-Mira what are you doing?" Natsu stuttered with a huge blush on his face.

"I'm just having a bit of fun." Mira said before she was punched by Sorano who was fuming.

"HIS LIPS BELONG TO ME YOU DEMON!" Sorano shouted.

"HE'S NOT YOURS FEATHER BRAIN!" Mira said before punching Sorano back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING!" Erza said.

"SHUT UP TIN CAN THIS ISN"T ABOUT YOU!" Mira and Sorano yelled.

"This is between me and the attempted man stealer."Sorano said.

"I can't steal him if he's not yours." Mira said.

 _'Those to must be talking about Natsu, that means Mira was trying to steal Natsu and being the shameless skank she is that means she most likely tired to take his innocence inside the guild.'_ Erza's perverted brain deduced.

 _'But they are way to young to be doing those kinds of things and in the guild no less.'_ Erza said to herself.

 _'She must be brought down.'_ Erza thought.

"YOU MUST PAY FOR DOING SHAMELESS THINGS IN THE GUILD YOU DEMON!" Erza said as she charged Mira.

"I told you it's not your fight red." Sorano said. The three started brawling like usal while the other kids just sat at their tables.

"I can't believe I lost to flame brain again." Gray said.

"I can't believe you still try to fight him." Elfman said.

"I can't believe they didn't notice Natsu left the second Sorano punched Mira." Cana said.

 **-East Forest-**

"Man I love this forest it's so pretty." Lisanna said as she walked through the forest.

"Yeah and these trees make awesome punching bags." Natsu said before punching a tree.

"Natsu stop hitting trees you're going to hurt yourself." Lisanna said.

"What can a tree do to me?" Natsu said before hitting it again. Natsu ate his words when an egg the size of his body landed on his head.

"I told you." Lisanna said.

"Who cares look at this egg." Natsu said.

"What's so good about this egg?" Lisanna asked.

"Can't you see? it's a dragon egg." Natsu said.

"Dragon egg." Lisanna said with a confused face.

"Look at these markings they look like dragon claws." Natsu said.

"Let's go to the guild and get Gramps to hatch this thing." Natsu said as he dashed to the guild.

"Wait up Natsu." Lisanna said.

"Sorry about that." Natsu said as he slowed down.

Natsu and Lisanna arrived in the guild a short time later.

"Gramps I need you for something." Natsu called out.

"What is it my boy?" Makarov inquired.

"Can you hatch this egg with magic for me?" Natsu asked.

"Don't be a fool Natsu, using magic like that would dishonour the miracle of life." Makarov said.

"Whatever so how am I going to hatch it?" Natsu asked.

"I think you have to warm it up." Lisanna suggested.

"I guess I'm the right man for the job." Natsu said before breathing fire on the egg.

"Natsu stop it you don't want to cook it." Lisanna said as she grabbed the egg out of Natsu's hand.

"How am I supposed to warm it up?" Natsu asked.

"Like this _**'Take-over! Animal soul, bird!'**_ ' Lisanna said before turning into a giant bird.

"Birds are good at hatching things." Lisanna said as she hugged the egg.

"I think we should relocate before Mira, Sorano and Erza come back I really don't want the egg to break." Natsu said.

"It could be Igneel's kid, lets get out of here." Natsu said. Natsu and Lisanna moved to Magnolia south gate park and took care of the egg there. Lisanna was hugging the egg whilst in her bird form and Natsu was watching her with an eager smile.

"You're really starting to make me feel nervous Natsu." Lisanna said.

"The egg will hatch if we stay like this right?" Natsu asked.

"Yep but this gets kind of boring after a while." Lisanna said. The began to move and attacked Lisanna which caused her to undo her transformation. The egg then landed in Natsu's hands.

"Maybe it wants you to hatch it." Lisanna said.

"You think so?" Natsu asked.

"I know, lets build it a little house." Lisanna said.

 **-East Forest-**

"There doesn't this house look awesome?" Natsu said as he looked at his house made of rocks. For someone who had made houses for himself since he was nine this was a poor representation of his skills. The house fell down almost instantly.

"I guess being awesome isn't everything." Natsu said.

"Let me try _**'Take-Over! Animal soul, Rabbit.'**_ " Lisanna said before turning into a giant purple rabbit. Lisanna quickly built a house made out of straw.

"Wow this looks great but I don't think you will fit." Natsu said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Lisanna asked.

"No I'm just saying in the form you won't be able to fit in the house." Natsu said. Lisanna turned back to normal and entered the house.

"Wow this place is roomy." Natsu said.

"Thank you now lets sit down." Lisanna said.

"You know it's almost like we're a little family." Lisanna said.

"What makes you say that?" Natsu asked.

"Well we've got a mum, a dad and the egg is like our baby." Lisanna explained.

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad." Natsu said with a slight blush.

"Why do we try warming the egg together." Lisanna said. The two cared for the egg a little longer before Natsu had the idea of looking for more dragon eggs so they went back to the east forest.

"I guess there aren't any more eggs." Natsu said.

"Well Dragons are pretty rare and an egg would be even rarer." Lisanna said. As they were about to head back to their hut but the duo heard loud foot steps.

 **"Hey kid give me that egg."** A forest Vulcan said.

"No way." Natsu said.

 **"I guess I'll have to take it."** The forest Vulcan said.

"Lisanna hold the egg I'm going to beat up this stupid monkey." Natsu said as he handed Lisanna the egg.

"Let me help you." Lisanna said.

"Don't worry I'm the dad and I have to take care of my family." Natsu said. The Vulcan launched a flying punch at Natsu but Natsu caught the punch with ease and throw the Vulcan against a tree which knocked it out.

"Wow you're so strong Natsu, you saved the day." Lisanna cheered.

"Of course I did I'm way stronger than a stupid monkey." Natsu said.

"You don't have to brag." Lisanna said.

"It's not bragging if it's justified." Natsu said.

"Since when did you use words as big as justified?" Lisanna teased.

"Hey I'm smart I just don't use my brain that much." Natsu said.

"That's pretty obvious." Lisanna said. Natsu was about to argue but it started to rain.

"We better head back." Natsu said as he tucked the egg under his shirt. Natsu and managed to get back to the hut before getting too wet.

"Wait here." Lisanna said before running inside.

"Now come in." Lisanna called out. Natsu walked in to the hut and he found Lisanna on her knees.

"Welcome back dear." Lisanna said sweetly.

"Hi honey I'm home." Natsu said back which made Lisanna giggle and blush. Natsu and Lisanna stayed in the hut for a little longer in the hopes that the rain would die down but it didn't.

"It's a good thing we got here when we did, the rain doesn't seem to be dying down." Lisanna said before Natsu's stomach grumbled.

"Sorry." Natsu said.

"Maybe I could cook you some food later." Lisanna said. Natsu took this the wrong way and thought she was referring to cooking the egg so he picked it up and held it up defensively.

"I won't let you cook the egg." Natsu said.

"Don't jump to conclusions I want this egg to hatch as much as you do." Lisanna said.

"Then why did you scare me like that, Oh don't worry little buddy I protect you." Natsu said as he kissed and hugged the egg.

"Even though you like destroying everything and fighting you still have a gentle and sweet side." Lisanna said.

"It's been fun playing with you, maybe one day I can be your real wife." Lisanna said cutely.

"What made you think about something like that?" Natsu asked with a slight blush.

"Well you so brave, strong and you're good with kids what's not to like." Lisanna said which made Natsu blush even more.

"What are you getting so worked up about I was just making a joke." Lisanna said. Before Natsu was able to retort nature interrupted again but this time it was in the form of a beautiful sun set which the kids went and watched.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lisanna said.

"Yeah it sure is." Natsu said.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Lisanna said as she gazed at the sunset.

"Oh look the egg is moving again." Natsu said.

"I can't wait to see what it hatches into." Lisanna said.

 **~Next morning~**

"THE EGG IS MISSING!" Natsu yelled when he realised.

"WHAT!" Lisanna said.

 **-Guild hall-**

"Which one of you jerks stole my egg, I bet it was you ice stripper." Natsu accused.

"What makes you think I did it?" Gray said as she got up and took off his shirt.

"Because it's a dragon egg and you want to the dragon to teach your dragon slayer magic." Natsu said.

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard you say." Gray said.

"Erza did you steal my egg." Natsu said.

"Lets not jump to conclusions." Erza said.

"Mira-nee do you know where it is?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm afraid not, Natsu probably ate it." Mira said.

"Why you." Natsu said before he went to punch Mira who managed to dodge the punch.

"Come on twerp is that all you've got?" Mira teased.

"Break it up you two and Mira give him back his egg." Erza said before separating the two.

"Why do you think I took it?" Mira said.

"Why do you have to be so mean I just want my egg back." Natsu said.

"Aw you're so cute when you cry." Mira said.

"Stop teasing him." Sorano interjected.

"What are you going to do, you probably ate it." Mira said.

"Take that back." Sorano said.

"Why don't you make me." Mira said.

"Poor egg." Lisanna said.

"Actually I heard Elfman talking about how he wished he had an egg like you guys." Cana said.

"So he took it." Natsu said.

"I told you it wasn't me." Sorano said as she stopped pulling Mira's hair.

"Whatever you still won't stop me from picking on Natsu." Mira said before letting go of Sorano's hair.

"Hey guys." Elfman said as he entered the guild holding an egg.

"Why did you steal my egg?" Natsu said.

"You two tossed and turned a lot in your sleep and the egg got cold, so I kept it warm with my body heat since I'm not that good at magic." Elfman explained.

"Thank you Elfman that was really manly." Natsu said as Elfman handed him the egg which began to crack.

"AHHH IT'S BREAKING!" Natsu said as he started panicking.

"It's hatching stupid." Gray said. The egg started breaking until a flash of blue light flew slowly out of the egg. when the light dispersed a blue cat with tiny wings.

"Is that a cat?" a guild member said.

"Aye." The cat said before landing on Natsu's head.

"He's so cute." The whole guild said. everyone in the guild started gathering around to see the newly born cat.

"Do you see that Natsu, a minute ago everyone was worked up and now they are all happy." Lisanna said.

"He is like a little blue bird of happiness."

"Happiness, huh I guess I'll call him Happy then." Natsu said as he held happy in his arms.

"Aye!" Happy said.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed. First of of all I want to clarify that Natsu won't be OP because I think that is boring but he lets say by the phantom arc he will be on par with Laxus and at the start of the canon he will be stronger than Erza. Thank you for everyone who voted on the poll sorry if your girl did not win but it was literately popularity contest so don't complain. I have to say I'm shocked with the results I thought for sure Ultear was going to win and she was until Hisui got a bunch a votes but what shocked me even more was that Levy managed to tie for first with Hisui. so I guess I have to make good on my word and add both of them which doesn't bother me. And no I will not be removing girls to add another one so don't bother asking but if you have an Idea for a One-shot I will be willing to write it depending on what it is.**

 **Also there is a new poll about Yukino so make sure to vote on that**

 **Main Harem**

 **-Mira**

 **-Lisanna**

 **-Sorano**

 **-Yukino**

 **Sub Harem**

 **-Sayla**

 **-Erza**

 **-Juvia**

 **-Levy**

 **-Husui**

 **The next chapter will be that last pre-canon chapter.**


	5. Ch 5: The Beast

**Fire Dragon's Ivory**

 **Chapter 5: The Beast**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** = Dragons / Demon / Beast talking

 _ **'Put you clothes on'**_ = Dragon / Demon / Beast thinking

 **'** ** _Fire dragon's wing attack'_** = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

* * *

 **~X782~ -Natsu's Dream Scape-**

"What the hell am I doing back here Natsumi? You haven't visited me in my sleep since I was a kid" Natsu asked as he looked around the white room. Natsu was now sixteen and he had grown up very well. due to his training to surpass his guild mates he had grown into a handsome young man with developing muscles. His attire now consisted of an open black vest with orange trimmings that left his chest and abs bare, white baggy three quarter pants, the white scaly pattern scarf ,his left arm was still covered in the white cloth and he wore a pair of black open toed sandals.

 **"Aren't you happy to see my developed body?"** Natsumi asked as she posed. Natsumi was wearing the same clothes as Natsu apart from the cloth which was replaced by a black wristband. Natsumi was still a little shorter than Natsu but her breasts and hips where now a lot larger which gave her a perfect hourglass figure. Her vest barely covered her breasts and exposed her toned stomach. Natsumi now let her hair hang down freely.

"Could you at least try to cover up." Natsu said.

 **"I'm wearing clothes."** Natsumi said.

"Yeah those are my clothes." Natsu retorted.

 **"I like these clothes and I'm not changing."** Natsumi said. Natsu grabbed both her breasts.

"Now they are all covered up." Natsu said as a small blush appeared on both of their cheeks.

 **"Natsu you pervert let go of my boobs!"** Natsumi squealed as she moved back.

 **"Jeez I wish you were your old innocent self again."** Natsumi pouted as she covered her breasts in a white bandage.

"It's not my fault, you corrupted me." Natsu said.

 **"Are you sure it wasn't your little harem."** Natsumi said.

"I don't even now what that is." Natsu said.

 **"I'll explain later but now I need to warn you about something important."** Natsumi said in a serious tone.

"What is it? It must be pretty important if you're being serious." Natsu said.

 **"Just stay away from girls in two weeks."** Natsumi warned.

"Why? most of my friends are girls." Natsu said.

 **"I'm just warning you so don't do something you regret."** Natsumi said.

"Ok fine I'll just stay in the forest in two weeks." Natsu said.

"Is that all you wanted to say or can I go now?" Natsu asked.

 **"You can go or you can play with my breasts a bit more."** Natsumi said.

"Bye." Natsu said.

 **"I bet you won't be saying the same thing in two weeks."** Natsumi said.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I know you are wrong." Natsu said before Natsumi faded away. Natsu woke after Natsumi fully disappeared.

 _'I better get to the guild, Sorano said she wanted to buy me breakfast and Lisanna and Levy want to go on a mission today.'_ Natsu said as he got out of his bed which was covered in Aries' wool.

 _'Can't wait for the S-class exams this year, I'm definitely going to make S-Class this year.'_ Natsu thought as he put on his clothes. Natsu walked to the guild and thought about what had happened in the past four years. First thing was Laxus becoming S-class the same year as Happy was born, Sorano became the youngest S-Class in X779, which pissed Erza and Mira off to no end, Erza became S-Class a year later which made Mira even angrier that she wasn't one yet but last year Mira finally achieved the rank of S-Class. Natsu knew this was his year and his only real competition was a guy named Mystogan who would never show his face but Natsu new he was strong.

"I'm here." Natsu said as he kicked the guild door open.

"Hi Natsu." Sorano said cheerfully. Natsu had become taller than Sorano but it was obvious that her body was focused more on developing on her breasts and butt rather than her height. Sorano's attire stayed the same apart from the fact that the top part of her dress opened up and revealed a lot of her stomach and cleavage.

"So where are we going for breakfast?" Natsu asked.

"I'm taking you to a buffet in town." Sorano said.

"But all of them banned me." Natsu said.

"This is one that recently opened up and if you don't want to get banned again don't eat all the food like you did last time." Sorano said.

"I can't make any promises." Natsu said.

"I surprised you're not huge." Sorano said.

"It's because I'm too awesome to gain weight." Natsu said proudly.

"Just being awesome won't stop you from gaining weight." Sorano said.

"Whatever lets get going before Erza and Mira turn up." Natsu said.

"Why are you still scared of those two I'm sure your as strong as us know." Sorano said.

"Just because I can keep up with you guys doesn't make you any less scary." Natsu replied.

"Well if you keep up your training you'll make S-Class in no time." Sorano said.

"Thanks but we really need to get going Erza is close." Natsu said.

 _ **'No she isn't, she's not even in town.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'Shut up I'm hungry.'_ Natsu said.

"How do you know?" Sorano asked.

"Because I can smell her." Natsu answered before picking Sorano up and running away from the guild.

"Don't tell me you go around smelling the girls in our guild." Sorano teased.

"No, it's just everyone has a smell." Natsu explained.

"I think we're far away enough." Natsu said as he put her down.

"Yeah we're on the other side of Magnolia." Sorano said as she sweat dropped.

"So where is the buffet?" Natsu asked.

 _'Maybe I should trick him for lying about Erza being here since she's on a mission.'_ Sorano thought

"It's right here." Sorano said as she pointed to the building.

"Cool lets go and eat." Natsu said as he dragged Sorano in. Natsu and Sorano entered the restaurant and lets just say this restaurant had to go through three mounts worth of food to feed Natsu's unrelenting appetite.

"Thanks Sorano that was the best one you've taken me to." Natsu said as he rubbed his full belly.

"I'm glad you got your moneys worth and then some." Sorano said.

"Well I'll see you later, Lisanna and Levy want to go on a mission." Natsu said as he ran off. Sorano just stood there and waved him off.

 _'I wish we could spend more time together like we used to.'_ Sorano said as she watched Natsu's figure disappear.

 _'But I guess Lisanna can have you for now but you won't be able to control yourself in two weeks time.'_ Sorano thought.

 **-Guild Hall-**

"I'm back." Natsu said as he kicked open the guild door again.

"Where did you go before Flame brain? I've been looking for you." Gray said.

"What do you want ice stripper and if it's a fight I'm not interested." Natsu said in a very bored manner.

"I don't care if you're not interested I'm still going to fight you." Gray said.

"I'm starting to think you're a masochist." Natsu said

"Screw you _**'Ice-Make sword'**_ " Gray said. Gray swung his sword at Natsu, who caught the sword before crushing it in his hand.

"I told you I'm not interested." Natsu said.

"I'll show you that I'm stronger than you one of these days." Gray said.

"Like that will happen but can tell me where Levy and Lisanna are?" Natsu asked.

"Levy is in the guilds archive and Lisanna hasn't come here yet." Gray said.

"Thanks." Natsu said before he punched Gray into a wall.

"And that's for attacking me." Natsu said before heading to the archives.

"Hey Levy what are you doing down here?" Natsu asked.

"I'm just researching the area for our next mission." Levy said as she looked up from the map she was reading. Levy was unlike the other girls in her age group her breasts had not developed and she was still considerably short. her attire consisted of an orange dress with a white ribbon in front of it and an orange headband.

"And that's what you're the most valuable member in our team." Natsu said which made Levy blush.

"Thanks for the compliment but you're the strongest in our team." Levy said.

"But we wouldn't know what to do without you." Natsu said.

"Lisanna is pretty smart so she could do that." Levy said.

"You're still the smartest person I know." Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu and I've got everything ready for the mission." Levy said.

"I knew I could count on you." Natsu said.

"Lisanna they're down here." Happy said.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late Mira-nee held me up." Lisanna said. Lisanna had grown to be a little shorter than Natsu, her hair had grown to shoulder length and her breasts had began to develop but they seemed underdeveloped compared to the average set by her female guild mates. She wore a short red dress with a white collar and bow, A gold ring above both her elbows that had a pink fabric flowing from them ,shin length black socks and brown shoes.

"It doesn't really matter Levy only just finished researching the area." Natsu said. The trio left the archives and headed back to the main part of the guild and sat down at their table.

"Happy you've been staying with Lisanna a lot recently I'm starting to think you like her more then me." Natsu said.

"Well she feeds me fish whenever I want and plus you always cook the fish." Happy said.

"Fish is better when it's cooked." Natsu said.

"They taste better raw." Happy said

"There is no point arguing about this with you, is there?" Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Natsu said.

"Actually do you mind if we delay the mission?" Levy asked.

"Sure but why?" Natsu asked.

"I agreed to go on a mission with Jet and Droy a week ago." Levy said.

"It's fine this mission isn't urgent anyway." Lisanna said.

"Let's go a quick mission Lisanna." Natsu said.

"I don't think so." Mira said as she seaming appeared out of nowhere. Mira was one of the girls that brought the guilds average breast size up and puberty had given her a body that models would envy. Her clothes stayed the same for the most part except for her shirt which exposed a lot of her cleavage and her leather shorts where replaced by a short leather skirt.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Because you two and Elfman are coming with me on an S-class mission." Mira said.

"That sounds awesome." Natsu said

"You should be grateful that I'm giving you a taste of what it is to be S-class Natsu, so when we get back you owe me." Mira said.

"I don't care, what kind of mission is it?" Natsu asked.

"We have to defeat a monster called 'The Beast' , Apparently it's the king of monsters." Mira said.

"But me and Natsu were going to do a mission alone." Lisanna said.

"I'm sorry Lisanna but this is an urgent mission, the beast is on it's way to the village and it will arrive in four hours and the train ride is three hours so we have to meet at the train station in ten minutes." Mira said.

"Sure thing, come on happy lets get ready." Natsu said as he ran out of the guild.

"Aye." Happy said before following his father/ best friend.

"Mira-nee why don't you ever let me and Natsu go on missions alone any more?" Lisanna asked.

"Because I don't like the idea of you being alone together for some reason." Mira said as light pink blush dusted her cheeks.

 _'I wonder if Mira-nee has a crush on Natsu?'_ Lisanna thought.

 **-Train Station-**

"Natsu are you sure I should stay home?" Happy asked.

"S-class missions are dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." Natsu said.

"Fine but you owe me tones of fish when you come back." Happy said.

"Of course little buddy, now go back to the guild." Natsu said.

"Aye sir." Happy said before flying away. Natsu sat down on the bench and waited for the Strauss siblings.

"Sorry we're late." Lisanna said.

"Don't be sorry you got here with a minute to spare." Natsu said.

"I told you not to worry." Mira said.

"Yeah I'm to manly to be late." Elfman said before they arrived.

"Let's get this over with." Natsu said as he boarded the train.

"You can rest your head on my lap like you normally do." Lisanna offered.

"Thanks, I don't know why but whenever you and Levy do that the train ride is a lot better." Natsu said. Natsu took the widow seat but when Lisanna was about to sit next to Natsu, Mira butted her out of the way and sat next to Natsu. Natsu was going to say something but the train began to move and he went limp.

"Mira-nee what was that for?" Lisanna asked.

"I'll be sitting next to Natsu for this train ride." Mira said.

"Why?" Elfman asked.

"Because I said so, now stop asking questions." Mira said as she put Natsu's head on her lap.

"Don't tell me you just wanted to make Natsu feel better." Lisanna teased.

"He is our team mate and I can't have him throwing up during the ride." Mira said as she played with Natsu's hair.

"There there, My little dragon soon it will be over." Mira whispered into Natsu's ear.

"Mira-nee what are you saying to Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Nothing." Mira said with a blush.

"It looked like you were telling Natsu something." Elfman said.

"She said-" Natsu said before Mira knocked him out.

"Don't worry about talking Natsu, just focus on not throwing up on my clothes." Mira said.

"So what is our plan for this mission?" Lisanna asked.

"It's simple, Lisanna you are going to evacuate the village and Elfman and Natsu are going to help me beat the beast." Mira said.

"Also after we beat it, Elfman is going to take it over." Mira said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Mira-nee?" Elfman asked.

"Since you do beast take-overs this will be perfect for you." Mira said.

"But I only just learnt how to use the _**'Full body take-over'**_ last year." Elfman said.

"You'll be fine." Lisanna said.

"If you guys have that much faith in me I can't fail." Elfman said.

 **-Outside the Village- ~3 hours later~**

"Lisanna get to the people out of here." Mira commanded.

"Sure thing Mira-nee." Lisanna said

"Natsu try to get it as far away from the village as possible." Mira said.

"Sure thing Mira." Natsu said.

"Hey dumb ass come over here." Natsu taunted the beast. The beast was a huge muscular monster that towered over the teens, it had golden horns sticking out of it's shoulders, it's back was covered in maroon fur while it's abdomen and face where green. The beasts arms ended in large claws and it's feet resembled bird legs.

"Elfman stay out of the way and when we get it to the forest me and Natsu are going to start fighting." Mira said.

"Hey ugly don't ignore me _**'Fire Dragon's Roar!'**_ " Natsu said before breathing fire onto the beast. The beast seemed to be unaffected by his flames but it did grab it's attention. Natsu ran into the forest with the beast following closely behind him.

"Natsu when you get to that clearing stop." Mira said. Natsu eventually made it but the beast was closer than he imagined.

"Mira hurry up." Natsu said. The beast swung it's colossal arm down at Natsu but Natsu managed to side step it's attack and the ground around Natsu crumbled on impact.

"Shit that thing pacts a punch." Natsu said while staring at the cracked ground. The beast was about to strike Natsu again but Mira turned into her usual Satan soul and stopped the beasts arm with a single arm.

"Thanks for the save Mira." Natsu said.

 **"Hurry up and kick it's ass."** Mira said while holding up the beasts' arm which left its chest exposed. Natsu fired another _**'Fire Dragon's Roar.'**_ At the beast but this time he focused more powered into it, this forced the beast back a few feet. Mira flew towards the beast and landed a barrage of punches on it. The beast was once again pushed back until it was smashed into a large boulder.

"This thing isn't as tough as it looks." Natsu said.

"You're right about that." Mira said as she turned back to normal.

"Mira-nee it doesn't seem like it's hurt." Elfman said.

"What!?" Mira asked as she saw the beast get back up, completely unharmed.

"It's not like we've warmed up yet so it's no big deal." Natsu said confidently.

"You've got that right." Mira said as she cracked her knuckle before transforming. _**'Soul extinction'**_ Mira said as she concentrated her magic between her palms and fired a stream of demonic magic. _**'Fire Dragon's Roar.'**_ Natsu said simultaneously, Natsu and Mira's attacks hit the beast at the same time which caused a large explosion that knocked the beast onto it's back.

"Mira fly me up I've got an idea." Natsu said. Mira picked Natsu up and flew him above the beast.

 **"Are you ready Natsu?"** Mira asked as she lifted Natsu above her head.

"Yep." Natsu said as he ignited his body in fire. Mira then threw Natsu towards the beast with a massive amount of force. _**'Fire Dragon's Sword horn'**_ Natsu yelled as he dropped to the ground at amazing speeds. Natsu crashed down against the beast which resulted in a large explosion and a huge crater. but shockingly the beast got back up like nothing happened. The beast grabbed Natsu and started crushing him, Natsu roared in pain before he lit himself up again. Mira watched in horror as Natsu started to have the life crushed out of him and the worst part was she couldn't attack the beast without hurting Natsu.

 _'Crap this thing is stronger than I thought it was.'_ Natsu thought as he struggled to free himself.

"MIRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING BLAST IT ALREADY!" Natsu yelled.

"But it will hurt you." Mira said.

"I'll die if you don't." Natsu said. Mira knew he was right but she really didn't feel right about hurting Natsu. Mira fired a beam of dark magic the beast's arm which freed Natsu.

"Crap I think that bastard crushed my right arm." Natsu said as he held his right arm.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Mira said.

"It's fine let's just take this thing down." Natsu said as he ignited his left arm in in his demon flame. _**'Fire Demon's Blazing fists!'**_ Natsu said as he hit the beast with a flame infused fist over and over. Mira joined in and the two launched a full on assault on the beast which seemed to last hours. though they had the advantage most of the battle the beast would get a few hits in and each one was devastating and caused the recipient a great amount of pain but Natsu and Mira eventually beat the beast.

"Finally, this thing is down." Natsu said while trying his best to catch his breath while being supported by Mira. Natsu was barely standing, he was sore all over and his body was covered in cuts and bruises.

"This thing was tougher than we thought." Mira said. Mira wasn't doing any better but she was worse off since she was almost completely out of magic.

"At least it's over now." Natsu said.

"We need Elfman to take it over or it will get back up soon." Mira said.

"Cool I've never seen a take over." Natsu said excitedly.

"Calm down Natsu you're still hurt." Mira said.

"You're still hurt as well." Natsu said which made Mira giggle.

"I guess you're right." Mira said.

"Mira-nee I'm going to take over the beast now." Elfman called out.

"Let's get over there." Natsu said as he picked Mira up bridal style.

"What are you doing, you're arm still hurts doesn't it." Mira asked.

"I didn't know you cared." Natsu teased.

"Don't be a jerk I'm just worried." Mira said with a blush.

"I'm just joking around and my arm is all better." Natsu said.

"You don't have to carry me." Mira said.

"I want to carry you so too bad." Natsu said.

"Fine, it's not like I can convince you not to any way." Mira said. Natsu carried Mira over to were Elfman was.

"So how do you take over this thing?" Natsu asked.

"It's simple all I have to do is touch the beast and absorb it's soul then my body can become like the beast." Elfman said.

"Is this Elfman's first powerful take over?" Natsu asked.

"It is." Mira replied.

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea since this thing was so strong." Natsu said.

"Don't worry the beast isn't awake so it will be super easy for me to take it over." Elfman said.

"If you guys are sure." Natsu said.

"I can't wait to see how strong this thing is." Elfman said as he reached down and touched the beast and started absorbing the beast. After a few minutes the beast completely disappeared.

"See it was eas-." Elfman before he fell down face first.

"Elfman what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu get away." Mira said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"The take-over has gone wrong." Mira said as magic started to radiate from Elfman. He began to transform into the beast but this time the beast was smaller but still huge, had a white beard and long white hair.

"What the hell he's turned into the beast." Natsu said.

"Mira what can we do?" Natsu asked.

"We have to fight him but I don't have any magic left." Mira said as it Elfman began to get up.

"Don't worry I've still got some fight left in me plus I have my secret weapon." Natsu said as he put Mira down against a near bye tree. Natsu started to walk towards Elfman.

"Natsu that's suicide, We only just managed to beat it and that was both of us combined." Mira said.

"Don't worry Mira I'm going to protect you." Natsu said.

"Stop Natsu, you're going to to die that monster has all it's magic back and it's completely healed." Mira said as tears started to form. Natsu just looked back and smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling?" Mira said as she started crying.

"I thought I could cheer you up." Natsu said.

"How can you be think like that at a time like this we might die." Mira said.

"If I am going to die I'm going to die with a smile on my face." Natsu said as he started to undo his bandage.

"But I'm not going to die today and neither are you." Natsu said before turning into his demon form. Natsu handed Mira the bandage.

 _'What is this power?'_ Mira asked herself as she felt Natsu produce a large amount of magical energy which felt similar to hers.

 _'I've got two minutes like this at maximum.'_ Natsu thought before flying towards Elfman at insane speeds. Before he was about collide with the possessed _**'take-over'** _ mage he cocked his fist back and delivered a strong punch to his stomach which sent Elfman flying into a boulder.

 **"Wake up Elfman!"** Natsu said but Elfman just got back up and roared. Elfman raised his arms up, put them together and slammed them down on Natsu like a giant hammer. Natsu didn't have time to react so he put his arms in a cross formation to block the on coming attack. Natsu managed to block the attack but he was forced down and the ground broke beneath him.

 **"I guess I have to beat some sense into you."** Natsu said before he flew backwards so there was a few meters between them. Natsu used a barrage of his moves but the battle before had taken more out of him than he thought it did and he was only able to connect a few hits on Elfman but they where doing a large amount of damage to the white haired beast. Though Natsu had the upper hand it wasn't long until he was caught in a flurry of punches and scratches when he let his guard down for a second. Natsu thought Elfman's assault would never end but he was granted mercy when the beast smashed him against a tree.

 _'Crap even like this I haven't hurt him enough.'_ Natsu thought as he got up.

 _ **'Why are you still holding back?'**_ Natsumi asked.

 _'Because Elfman is my friend and I don't want to hurt him too much but I still can't control how much magic I put out once I go over 50%.'_ Natsu explained.

 _ **"Well If you don't you and Mirajane are going to die which means I'll die as well.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _ **'And your friend Elfman will be consumed by the beast as well.'**_ Natsumi added. Natsu's conversation with Natsumi was cut short when Elfman throw another punch at him. Due to the large size of the fist Natsu needed to use both his to stop the punch which nearly broken hands to stop him but Natsu was still pushed back a few meters.

 **"WAKE UP ALREADY _'Fire Demons_ _Incinerator_!'" ** Natsu yelled as he created a huge fire ball above his head with all his remaining magic. Natsu throw the giant fire ball at Elfman, who tried to catch it but Elfman wasn't expecting the fire ball to explode and contact and send him fly to the other end of the forest.

"That should of done it." Natsu said as he turned back to his human form due to a lack of magic. Natsu limped back to where he left Mira.

"Natsu you made it." Mira said with tears streaming down her face while smiling.

"Of course I did." Natsu said with a smile.

"Now stop crying it really doesn't suit you." Natsu said as he squatted down in front of her. Mira did something that Natsu was expecting, she wrapped her arms around Natsu and pulled him in for a hug.

"Mira?" Natsu asked as a small blush appeared on his face.

"Don't do something like that again." Mira said as she held him tighter.

"Sorry I can't promise you that." Natsu said.

"WHY!? YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED AND I CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF LOSING YOU." Mira said as she broke down crying. Natsu decided to return the hug.

"I can't promise you that because that means I wouldn't be able to protect you when you're in danger." Natsu said.

"You're such an idiot." Mira said as she wiped her tears away. Their touching moment was interrupted by a loud stomping sound.

"I thought I beat it?" Natsu said as he tried to get up but he was trapped in Mira's arms.

"Mira what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"We're going to die and if I die I want it to be in your arms." Mira said quietly.

"Mira I told you neither of us are going to die." Natsu said as he freed himself from Mira and headed over to where the stomping was coming from. Natsu tried to gather magic but he was critically low so he didn't risk it.

 _"I might not have any magic left but I can still use my fists.'_ Natsu thought. Elfman was carrying a large boulder which he looked ready to throw but his target was a downed Mira. Elfman launched the boulder at Mira with a large amount of force and speed.

"MIRA MOVE!" Natsu shouted as he watched the boulder fly to it's destination. Natsu's instincts took over and he leapt in front of the boulder and took the hit for Mira.

"NATSU!" Mira screamed as she watched Natsu get hit by the boulder.

 _'What's going on I'm the S-class mage and yet Natsu has saved me so many times.'_ Mira thought as she stared at Natsu's unmoving body in front of her. Elfman let out another roar and moved closer to Natsu.

"Mira-nee everyone is safe now." Lisanna said as she ran into the clearing.

"What's going on here?" Lisanna asked.

"Elfman tried to take over the beast but it failed then Natsu tried to fight him by himself but he couldn't win since he was already really hurt and now he just saved me from being crushed by a rock." Mira said.

"So you're saying Elf-nee-chan is that monster?" Lisanna asked.

"Don't even think about it Lisanna, he's not in control any more." Mira said.

"He's still in there somewhere right?" Lisanna said.

"Lisanna... don't..." Natsu said weakly as he got onto his knees.

"Natsu you shouldn't be moving in the state you're in." Mira said.

"I don't care, she's going to hurt herself." Natsu said. Natsu was going to stop Lisanna but his legs failed him and he fell back down onto his stomach.

"Elf-niichan it's me you're little sister." Lisanna said as she put her arms out. Elfman looked at Lisanna curiously be for raising his hand.

"I know you're still in there." Lisanna said.

"Come lets go home." Lisanna said.

"LISANNA !" Mira yelled as Elfman brought his hand down and smacked Lisanna. Lisanna was sent flying far away and crashing to the other side of the forest.

 _ **'A hit that strong would of killed her.'**_ Natsumi said. Natsu ignored the his body, mustered all his willpower, got up and started heading towards where Lisanna was.

"Natsu where are you going?" Mira asked.

"I need to help Lisanna and Elfman seems to be calming down." Natsu said as he ran off. Natsu was right Elfman was slowly turning back to Natsu ran towards Lisanna his body was begging him to stop but he kept going anyway.

"Lisanna are you ok?" Natsu said as he held her hand before it started to rain.

"I should be asking you that." Lisanna teased.

"Don't joke around Lisanna you're dying" Natsu said.

"Sorry, I thought if I kept happy this would be easier." Lisanna said before tears started to stream down her face.

"But it's not is it?" Natsu asked.

"No it's not Natsu, I don't want to die yet." Lisanna said.

"You're not going to die." Natsu said.

"Please tell Elf-niichan that it wasn't his fault." Lisanna said while ignoring Natsu's words.

"Stop." Natsu said before his hair began to shadow his eyes.

"Make sure Happy doesn't eat to much fish and most importantly take care of Mira-nee for me." Lisanna said.

"You're not going to die so stop." Natsu said shakingly.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't become your real wife like I promised." Lisanna said. Natsu began to lean down towards her.

 _ **'Natsu don't mark her, with the tiny amount of magic you have now you could die.'**_ Natsumi warned.

 _'I don't care if I die as long as she lives, I worked to hard to save Mira and I'm not letting her lose anyone today.'_ Natsu replied.

"Before I die Natsu I want you to now that I-" Lisanna said before Natsu closed the gap between them. Lisanna was shocked when she felt Natsu's lips press against her own but the most shocking thing was that she could feel magic entering her body and healing her completely. Natsu separated from the kiss and passed out due to a lack of magic. A few seconds after the kiss a red dragon mark appeared on the right side of her chest. **(A/N: Natsu dragon crest when he uses his magic)**. Lisanna could feel a powerful magic coursing around her body and fusing with hers.

 ** _'It's a good thing you weren't foolish enough to finish the ritual or you would be dead right now.'_** Natsumi said.

"LISANNA!" Mira called as she supported a limping Elfman.

"Mira-nee." Lisanna said as she sat up and rested Natsu on her lap.

"What happened I thought that hit would of killed you?" Elfman asked.

"Natsu saved me." Lisanna said with a blush.

"You can explain later but right now we have to get Natsu to the village so he can get patched up then we have to get Porlyusica help him." Mira said.

"That seems like the best idea since he's lost a lot of blood and he's almost completely out of magic." Lisanna said as she got up and put Natsu over her shoulder.

"Lisanna since when could you pick Natsu up?" Elfman asked.

"I don't know? We should ask Natsu when we get back to the guild or whenever he wakes up." Lisanna said.

 _' I can't believe he did that?_ Lisanna thought as she touched her lips.

"Lisanna is there something wrong with your lips?" Mira asked.

"Nothing at all Mira-nee." Lisanna said with a blush.

 **~A week later~ -Guild infirmary-**

"Where the hell am I?" Natsu asked as he woke up and rubbed his sore head.

"You're in the guild infirmary brat." Porlyusica said.

"How did I end up here last thing I remember was ki-" Natsu said.

 _'Crap I really did that didn't I.'_ Natsu thought.

"Those white haired siblings carried you in here, you were in a very bad state a lot of your bones were broken, you could barely breath, you had lost a lot of blood and you had a minuscule amount of magic left in your body." Porlyusica said.

"How about them?" Natsu asked.

"The demon girl's arm was heavily damaged but other than that she was fine, The large boy's eye was hurt and he had multiple burns on his body and the last girl was pretty much unharmed." Porlyusica explained.

"That's good but if you said some of my bones were broken, how come I can still move?" Natsu asked.

"Your body heals rapidly and I treated your wounds very well but you should be more thankful to those siblings because if they hadn't brought you to me you would of been dead a week ago." Porlyusica said.

"Now I'm going to leave I hate humans." Porlyusica said.

"Thank you Porlyusica." Natsu said but the elderly healer just ignored him.

 _'I wonder why she hates humans, she doesn't smell human so that could be it.'_ Natsu thought.

"You guys don't have to wait out there forever." Natsu said.

"I told you that he would notice." Sorano said as she entered the room.

"This was you're idea." Mira said.

"Stop arguing you two Natsu needs his rest." Erza said. Erza had developed like the other two who had entered the room. She now wore a custom set of Hearts Kurtz armour that consisted of a sliver breast plate and gauntlets, she wore a short blue skirt and a pair of black boots that stopped right before her knees.

"Why were you guys standing out there." Natsu said.

"I was worried." Mira said.

"I care about you." Sorano said.

"I was making sure you recovered." Erza said.

"Thank you guys." Natsu said.

"You really should be thanking Lisanna she stuck by you the whole week and she was forced to leave by Porlyusica a few hours ago." Erza said.

"I really need to talk to her." Natsu said.

"Actually I need to speak to you about this." Mira said as she held up the cloth.

"Why do you have that?" Natsu asked.

"Can you two please leave this is a private conversation." Mira said. The two other girls respected her wish and left but Mira was still suspicious so she put up a sound blocking spell.

"Why is it not covered in blood like the other bandages and why was it covering a tattoo that I didn't even know you had?" Mira asked.

"Stop acting like your my mum." Natsu said.

"Don't be a jerk I just want to know what that power was." Mira said.

"Remember when we first met and I told you I was possessed." Natsu said.

"Yeah." Mira said.

"Well this tattoo indicates that the spirit is in me and the bandage is a seal for my power so I don't transform every time I use my demon magic." Natsu explained.

"How come you didn't tell me before?" Mira asked.

"There was no need to." Natsu said.

"So does anyone else know?" Mira questioned.

"Lisanna and Levy know because I had to transform ion a mission." Natsu said.

"Thank you for being truthful." Mira said as she returned the bandage and hugged Natsu.

"You've been really touchy lately Mira." Natsu said as he hugged her back.

"That's because I really thought I was going to lose you." Mira said.

"And it made me realise how I really felt about you." Mira continued as she let go of Natsu.

"What did you realise?" Natsu asked. Mira didn't give a verbal response but she instead she gave him a smile before she lent in and connected her lips with Natsu's. Natsu was a caught off guard at the sudden connection but he knew very well what it symbolised. Natsu had known that Mira had feelings for him that were deeper than friendship for a while and he felt the same way but the problem was he felt that way for multiple girls and choosing one would hurt the others.

"I love you Natsu." Mira said as she separated from the kiss.

"I love you too Mira but you're not the only one I love." Natsu confessed.

"What do you mean by that?" Mira asked.

"It's some sort of Dragon thing, normally a dragon would only have one love and that's it but Igneel was a Dragon king so I'm forced to love multiple people." Natsu said.

"Really who are these girls?" Mira asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you that." Natsu said.

"Why not?" Mira asked.

"Two reasons, the first one is that you will be mad at some of the girls and the second one is that you might tell them and that would put pressure on them." Natsu said.

"That's the most mature thing I've heard you say in forever." Mira said.

"I say plenty of mature things." Natsu said.

"I'm glad that I can finally be with you." Mira said as she hugged Natsu.

"I happy that we can be together as well but lets keep it between us." Natsu said.

"Is it because you don't want to scare away girls for your harem." Mira said.

"What's a harem?" Natsu asked.

"I'll tell you later." Mira said before kissing Natsu on the cheek and leaving.

 _'That's what Natsumi said.'_ Natsu thought.

"Can you wrap it around my wrist again?" Natsu requested.

"Actually I want to see your demon form again." Mira said.

"Wait if you touch me won't you take me over?" Natsu asked.

"That's only if I'm trying to do a take over, now transform." Mira said. Natsu started to gather his magic into his left arm and transformed into his demon form. Natsu's demon form had changed slightly since he last used it. Now his black arrow head tail became a dragon like tail, the tail was red on the top and beige on the bottom.

"Impressive." Mira said as she examined Natsu's demonic appearance.

 **"Thanks Mira but this is exhausting."** Natsu said.

"Wait I need to try something first." Mira said before she grabbed Natsu's horns. When Mira did this Natsu let out a quite moan.

 **"What that hell Mira."** Natsu said as he guarded his crotch.

"I was just wondering if male demons were sensitive like female ones." Mira said.

 **"So that's why I feel violated."** Natsu said.

"I'm not done." Mira said in a seductive voice before she grabbed Natsu's tail. Mira gave the tail a long sexual lick which sent waves of pleasure through Natsu's body.

 **"Mira... stop..."** Natsu pleaded.

"You're so cute when you moan like that." Mira said. Natsu quickly grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around his arm which resulted in him turning back to normal.

"Come on Natsu lets have some fun." Mira said as she straddled Natsu's waist.

"Mira I'm still recovering." Natsu said as he sat up.

"Don't worry Natsu I'll use my body to heal you." Mira said as she lifted up her shirt and exposed her black strapless bra which made her large breasts look even larger.

"But we're in the guild, someone might come in here." Natsu said.

"And that excites you doesn't it." Mira said in an alluring way. upon hearing Mira's tone it was like a switch flipped in Natsu's head and all he wanted to do was ravage Mira's sexy body.

"I guess it does." Natsu said before grabbing one of Mira's breasts and giving it a squeeze.

"Natsu you naughty boy." Mira said. Mira slipped her hand under Natsu's shirt and traced her hand on Natsu's abs while Natsu played with her breasts through the bra. Mira started to moan louder and louder the rougher Natsu's fondling got, she was very glad that she had put up that sound cancelling spell. Natsu began to get excited by Mira's moan and he wanted to feel the softness of Mira's assets in his hands so he ignited one of his fingers and prepared to burn Mira's bra but he stopped when he heard a knock.

"Shit someone is here." Natsu said.

"That sucks, The good part was about to begin." Mira said as she pulled her shirt back down and got off Natsu.

"Natsu what's with your eyes?" Mira asked as she noticed Natsu's eyes had turned from black to golden.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"You're eye's are golden." Mira said.

 _ **'Natsu get away from her.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'Why?'_ Natsu asked.

 _ **'Your mating season is starting a week early since you marked that short haired girl.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'What's that?'_ Natsu asked.

 _ **'Lets just say that if you stick around for more then ten minutes, that girl will lose her virginity in this room.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _ **'And don't ask how just run, you've recovered enough.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'Mira does smell really good right now.'_ Natsu said.

 _'Shit, you're right I need to get out of here.'_ Natsu said before getting out of his bed.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Mira asked. Natsu didn't reply instead he gave her a quick kiss before blasting a hole in the infirmary and running through the hole he had made.

"OPEN THE DOOR YOU BRAT THE DRAGON BOY NEEDS HIS MEDICINE!" Porlyusica yelled.

"Sorry miss." Mira said before she opened the door.

"Where is the other brat?" The pink haired healer asked.

"He sort of ran off." Mira said.

"Damn brat, tell him to drink this next time he visits the guild." Porlyusica said as she handed Mira a vile.

"Ok Miss but what is this?" Mira asked.

"It's a pain killer but he can live with out it, now stop asking stupid questions human." Porlyusica said as she left the infirmary.

 _'If he ran off like that it must of been important.'_ Mira thought.

 _'I wish we didn't have to stop. I'm really wet now.'_ Mira thought as she put her hand down her skirt and felt a large amount of moisture between her legs. Mira quickly straightened up her clothes and composed herself when she heard footsteps.

"MIRA I HEARD YOU LET NATSU GET AWAY!" Erza said after entering the room.

"What's it to you red." Mira taunted.

"He's still hurt and you let him out, he's going to get hurt." Erza said.

"Stop overreacting he is fine, Porlyusica said he could leave when he woke up remember?" Mira said.

"I'm going to check on him." Erza said.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Sorano said.

"What makes you say that?" Erza asked.

"Natsu needs some time alone and that's all you need to know." Sorano said.

"I think It would be a good idea Natsu's eyes did look a bit weird." Mira said.

"That's even more concerning, something must be done." Erza said.

"We said don't worry about it." Sorano said.

"Fine but if something happened to Natsu you're both going to pay." Erza said in a threatening voice before leaving the room.

"So care to explain why Natsu has those freaky looking eyes." Mira said.

"I'll tell you in a week or two but I suggest staying away from my cute little dragon until then." Sorano said.

"Also don't think just because you confessed first it doesn't mean you're ahead." Sorano said as she left the room. a few seconds later a pillow in the room turned into Gemini and disappeared.

"Jeez what's her problem?" Mira said.

 **~Thirty minutes later~ -Guild Hall-**

"Mira-nee have you seen Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"He ran off while ago but he's all better so don't worry about it." Mira said.

"I'm going to go visit him then." Lisanna said.

"Actually before you go I need to ask you something." Mira said.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

"It's been a week since he saved you now stop holding out and tell me how he did it." Mira almost demanded.

"Ok I'll tell you but can we go home first." Lisanna requested.

"Fine but you better explain everything especially why I feel a large amount of Natsu's magic coming from you." Mira said. Lisanna and Mira left the guild and headed home. Once they arrived at their home Lisanna sat down in her room with Mira.

"First of all explain how Natsu saved you from Elfman's hit." Mira said.

"All he did was kiss me and it some how gave me his magic." Lisanna said.

"So that's why I can feel his magic in you." Mira said.

"Are you mad that I got his first kiss?" Lisanna asked.

"Not really because we just had a very special moment and I found out we can share him." Mira said.

"Really?" Lisanna said excitedly.

"But first we need to figure out what Natsu actually did to you." Mira said.

"Good point, I don't want to randomly start breathing fire." Lisanna joked.

"Wait there is something that I learnt to do since Natsu kissed me." Lisanna said.

 _ **'Take-over! Dragon Wings.'**_ Lisanna said as she sprouted large red scaly dragon wings from her back.

"Look Mira but I can't hold it for long." Lisanna said.

"So I guess he really did give you his magic but it seems to of combined with yours." Mira said.

"I can even make them bigger and smaller." Lisanna said as she shrunk the wings.

"When did you learn to do this?" Mira asked.

"A few days ago, I really wanted to show off to Natsu." Lisanna said.

"Lets visit Natsu in a few days and get our answers." Mira said.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we wait?" Lisanna asked.

"Well Natsu kind of blew a hole in the infirmary and ran off into the forest so I think there might be something wrong with him." Mira said.

"Shouldn't we be helping him then?" Lisanna said.

"It seemed like he was trying to get away from the guild so it's best to leave him." Mira said.

"Ok if you say so." Lisanna said.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I said the cannon would start in chapter 6 but I'm pushing it back a bit since I decided to include Ultear and I need a few chapters for her.**

 **Thank you for getting this story to 220 follows and 190 favs it really keeps me motivated to write this story. If you haven't already, check out my new story and suggest a girl for that one since I'm not adding any more girls.**

 **Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, it was originally going to be a double length chapter but I had trouble writing the lemon in the second half so I split it in half.**

 **Next chapter will be a lemon chapter because of obvious reasons.**

 **Main Harem**

 **-Mira**

 **-Lisanna**

 **-Sorano**

 **-Yukino**

 **Sub Harem**

 **-Sayla**

 **-Juvia**

 **-Erza**

 **-Levy**

 **-Ultear**

 **-Levy**

 **-Hisui**

 **This Chapter was beta read by David115.**


	6. Ch 6: Mating season (Lemon chapter)

**Fire Dragon's Ivory**

 **Chapter 6: Mating season**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** = Dragons / Demon / Beast talking

 ** _'Put you clothes on'_** = Dragon / Demon / Beast thinking

 **'** _ **Fire dragon's wing attack'**_ = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

 **~A Week Later~ -Forest-** _ **(Lemon Warning)**_

 _'I want to see Mira or Sorano or Lisanna or maybe all of them.'_ Natsu said as his mind began to be filled with lustful thoughts. Natsu had spent this entire week hiding in the forest and releasing his magic every so often.

 ** _'I said you can't or you'll_** ** _attack them.'_** Natsumi said.

 _ **'Get back home now.'**_ Natsumi said. Natsu began to walk back to his house and arrived a short time after.

 _'Natsumi is there a way for you to have a physical body?'_ Natsu asked.

 ** _'There is but I know what you're thinking and as much as I would like to help you, your first time must be with be with a human.'_** Natsumi said.

 _'With all that talk before it seems like you're backing down.'_ Natsu said as he started concentrating his magic in front of him.

 ** _'Natsu what are you doing?'_** Natsumi asked as she felt herself being materialised.

"You're going to use your body to satisfy me since you won't let me go after another girl." Natsu said as Natsumi appeared in front of him. Natsumi looked the same apart from the fact that she had a slim black arrow headed tail.

"Natsu how are you doing this?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't you remember that we share the same brain and all I had to do was look through your mind and find the spell that makes you appear." Natsu explained.

"Don't you want your first time to be with one of those girls you love?" Natsumi asked.

"I'm not going to have sex with you but I am going to do everything else so I can calm down." Natsu said.

"I would be happy to satisfy you Natsu but you must promise that you won't attack any girls in your guild." Natsumi said as she stared into Natsu's golden lustful eyes.

"Fine but you better be able to make me feel good." Natsu said as he sat down on his couch.

"I'm impressed that you managed to do this." Natsumi said as she felt her breasts and examined her figure.

"You look hot in that." Natsu said as he stared at Natsumi.

"Thank you, this is the first time you've said something nice about my body, even if it just because you're in heat." Natsumi said.

"Let's start by getting those clothes off of you." Natsu said before burning her clothes off.

"Oh! you're flames feel good." Natsumi said, as she felt Natsu's flames dance on her body. Natsumi got onto her master's lap. Natsu grabbed a handful of Natsumi's large ass.

"Lets start off with kissing and see if that calms you down." Natsumi said before closing her eyes, titling her head and leaning in for a kiss. When Natsumi connected her warm lips against his, Natsu returned the kiss with equal passion while his hands explored Natsumi's body which cause the fire spirit to moan in his mouth. Natsu used the moan to his advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to explore her mouth. Natsumi didn't want to be out done by Natsu so she fought back and the two pink haired fire users engaged in a heated battle for dominance of the kiss. Eventually the two separated from the kiss due to lack of air.

"That was amazing Natsu." Natsumi said with a blush across her face.

"I don't think that calmed me down, it actually made me hotter." Natsu said.

"I better get to work then." Natsumi said as she got off Natsu's lap and knelt down in front of Natsu.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"Be quite and let me do what I need to." Natsumi said as she took of Natsu's pants and saw the massive bulge in his underwear.

"Now I can finally see how big you are." Natsumi said as she licked her lips. Natsumi decided to pay Natsu back and burnt his underwear off with her demonic flame.

"Hey what the hell are you trying to burn my junk off?" Natsu asked but he didn't get a response because Natsumi was to busy oogling.

"It's so much bigger than I thought it was." Natsumi said with stars in her eyes.

"Hurry up you pervert." Natsu said.

"Fine, but I don't think I can fit this entire monster into my mouth." Natsumi said.

"But I'll give it a shot." Natsumi said before wrapping Natsu's member around her full lips. Natsumi began to gently suck on Natsu's throbbing member while slowly bobbing her head up and down.

"That's good Natsumi but you need to put more in your mouth if you want me to cum." Natsu said as he stood up and forced more of himself into Natsumi who was shocked by how much had entered her. The more Natsu put in her the more she got addicted to its heat, smell and feeling of Natsu's cock. Natsu grabbed her by the back of the head and began to move her back and forth. Natsumi quickly adapted to Natsu's roughness and began to contract her throat muscles as Natsu face fucked her, while at the same time meeting his thrusts with her own movements. Natsumi used her hand to rapidly jerk the part of Natsu's cock that wasn't in her mouth.

"That's amazing Natsumi, I'm going to cum." Natsu said as he gave one final trust into Natsumi before releasing a large amount of cum down Natsumi's throat. Natsumi quickly took Natsu's cock out of her mouth since she knew swallowing the amount he was producing would be impossible for anyone. Once it was out of her mouth Natsu blasted rope after rope of his thick lava like cum all over her cute face and large breasts.

"There's much Natsu... this mating season is the best thing that's happened so far." Natsumi said as she licked his delicious cum off of body.

"I've never been able to taste anything before but this is amazing." Natsumi said as she indulged on Natsu's seed.

"Wow that was the best Natsumi, but I can't focus on keeping you here." Natsu said.

"Too bad, I guess you'll just have to satisfy yourself but thank you for the treat." Natsumi said before disappearing. Natsu knew he was screwed since he was still insanely horny and now his only chance of getting through this was gone or so he thought. Natsu was about to leave his house and head deeper into the forest until his nostrils were invaded by the smell of feathers and roses, he instantly knew who it was. Natsu quickly put on his remaining clothes.

"Natsu are you going to let me in?" Sorano asked.

"Sorano get away from here." Natsu said in a shaky voice. Natsu was doing his best to stop himself from busting open the door and fucking Sorano.

"Natsu I know your problem and I can help you." Sorano said sweetly.

"Are you sure about that Sorano, I don't want to hurt you." Natsu said.

"Natsu I only came here to help so please let me in." Sorano said.

"Ok Sorano but I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Natsu said before opening the door. Natsu picked Sorano up, took her to his bedroom, throw her onto the bed and trapped her in between his strong arms. Natsu was staring down at her and basked in her angelic beauty.

"I'm so sorry Sorano." Natsu said before he leaned down to kiss her. Sorano always hoped to have her first kiss with Natsu but she didn't expect it to be this intense. Natsu lost what little self-control he had left, cupped Sorano's breast and started to play with them through her clothes which made her moan in his mouth. Like earlier Natsu used the opening to insert his tongue but he wasn't met with a challenge, this time and he fully dominated the kiss. Sorano became lost in the kiss that she had been dreaming of since she was a child but her bliss was interrupted when she felt something very hot and hard pressing against her inner thigh. Sorano used on of her hands to reach down and grab his throbbing cock through his baggy pants but is was so thick her hand couldn't wrap around it. Natsu pulled away from the kiss, Natsu and Sorano were both breathing very heavily with huge blushes on their faces.

"Natsu thank you for being my first kiss." Sorano said as she looked into Natsu's golden eyes.

"If someone did take your first kiss I would have to find and kill the person would dare touch my Angel." Natsu said in a very possessive voice.

"Oh Natsu I love how over protective you are." Sorano said.

"I love everything about you." Natsu said before he started to slowly burn her dress away so her neck was exposed.

"I'm going to mark you so everyone knows you're mine and mine alone." Natsu said before sinking his canines into Sorano's neck, which cause Sorano to bleed a little. Natsu closed the wound almost as soon as he created it with his magic.

"Natsu please finish marking me." Sorano pleaded as she stared into Natsu's powerful eyes.

"Gladly." Natsu said as he lent in and kissed Sorano's soft lips. This time Sorano could feel Natsu's magic coursing through her body. Sorano was happy knowing that she was the his first proper mate. Natsu separated from the kiss,looking at his newly claimed mate and the tattoo that appeared on her right beast. Natsu's eyes turned back to their normal colour.

"I wonder what will happen to your magic." Natsu said.

"But we can find out later because I still haven't used by mates body." Natsu said before taking off his vest, exposing his muscular physique.

"Before keep going can you tell what the bite and kiss mean." Sorano said. Luckily Natsu had regained some control so he could give her an answer.

"The kiss is to make your body more compatible with my magic so you are able to bear my child and the bite binds us together." Natsu explained.

"So we're pretty much married?" Sorano asked.

"I guess so but don't go around say stuff like that." Natsu said with a blush.

"You're eyes are back to normal doesn't that mean that your heat is over?" Sorano asked.

"No it's just that marking you helped me regain my self control." Natsu said.

"So I think you should get away while you can." Natsu warned as he got off of Sorano.

"Where do you think you're going Natsu." Sorano said.

"I'm giving you time to get away." Natsu said.

"Sorry but that's not happening." Sorano said as she grabbed Natsu by the scarf and pushed him back on his bed. Sorano quickly removed her clothes so she was only in her snow white panties.

"Don't you want to use by body?" Sorano said before blowing a kiss at Natsu.

"You asked for it." Natsu said as his eyes glowed a vibrant gold again. Natsu got up and pinned Sorano's arms above her head with his arm. Natsu began to trail warm, wet kisses down her exposed body until he got down to her belly button, Natsu stopped and traced it with his tongue which made Sorano shiver.

"Lower." Sorano moaned. Natsu let go of Sorano's hands and lowered himself until he reached her panty clad snatch. Natsu slid her panties to the side before he traced her lower lips with his hot tongue. Sorano begged him for more but Natsu kept teasing her.

"Please Natsu." Sorano pleaded. Natsu finally stopped his teasing and inserted his hot tongue into her maidenhood and started exploring the tight hole. Sorano couldn't believe that Natsu was making her feel this good and she didn't want it to stop so she forced Natsu's head closer to her heat with her hand while her other toyed with her breast. Natsu forced his tongue even deeper, in a very effective effort to please the girl in front of him.

"Yes Natsu~ eat me." Sorano begged as she squeezed down her breasts, further increasing her pleasure. Natsu's efforts increased tenfold when he got a taste of her essence. The Dragon slayer found himself growing an addicted to the sweet taste.

Sorano was quickly brought to the best orgasm she had experienced thanks to Natsu's skillful tongue. Natsu was now enjoying the taste of Sorano's sweet juices that were gushing out of his Angel and making sure that he got every drop of it.

"You taste amazing Sorano." Natsu said as he pulled away from Sorano.

"That was wonderful Natsu." Sorano said.

"I think it's time for the main event." Natsu said as he carried Sorano to the bed and laid her on the bed. Natsu quickly removed his clothes and exposed himself in front of Sorano who had a huge blush when she spotted the large piece of man meat between Natsu's legs.

"Please be gentle Natsu." Sorano said as she spread her legs so Natsu could get a full view of her need.. Natsu crawled over to Sorano before spreading her legs even more so he could line up his cock with her soaked entrance. Sorano loved the large amount of heat Natsu was giving off, oddly enough when Natsu slid himself into her she didn't feel that she was being burnt, she deduced that this is what Natsu meant by the kiss made her body compatible . Natsu had only put a small amount of himself into her when he reached Sorano's hymen which he effortlessly tore which made her scream in pain. Natsu silenced her with a kiss and slowed the speed he was entering her so she could have some time to get used to the overwhelming size, that was stretching her to and past her limit.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked as he felt himself being squeezed tightly by her warm insides.

"I'm better you can start moving." Sorano said. Natsu slowly pulled out of her before slowly entering her again. Natsu kept this up until the pained expression on Sorano's face disappeared. Natsu leaned down, put one of Sorano's pink tips into his mouth and gave it a nibble which resulted in a loud moan, his other hand was roughly squeezing her breast. Sorano was loving how much attention Natsu was giving to her breasts to the point that she forgot the pain of losing her virginity.

"Faster Natsu faster." Sorano moaned. Natsu sped up his thrusting and went even deeper which cause more pleasure for both of the teens. Sorano wrapped her legs around Natsu's hips so he didn't pull out too much.

"You're so tight Sorano." Natsu said as he pounded Sorano at an amazing speed. Sorano could only moan in response because Natsu's thickness and length were repeatedly smashing against her cervix and G-spot at the same time. Soon Natsu was moving at a speed that sent wave after wave of pleasure through Sorano's body.

 _'He's so good and it doesn't seem like he's ever going to slow down.'_ Sorano thought while her body was being broken in by Natsu. As he plowed Sorano, Natsu's body temperature automatically increased, causing Sorano's sensitivity to go through the roof. Natsu noticed the increase of moans and began to roughly suck on her small pink tips, resulting in one of Natsu's new favourite sounds. Natsu released her breasts and grabbed her waist before going crazy with his strong, rough pounds.

"Sorano I'm going to cum." Natsu said.

"Please cum inside Natsu and claim my womb as yours." Sorano said. Sorano came to a powerful orgasm and coated Natsu's cock with her essence.

"I'm cumming Sorano." Natsu said as he emptied the contents of his balls into Sorano, who gladly accepted his seed. Natsu pulled out and finished his release on Sorano's stomach and breasts. Sorano moaned at the feeling of Natsu's cum making contact with her skin flawless skin.

"I fell empty without you inside but at least I have your warm seed in me now." Sorano said rubbed her stomach.

"You won't be empty for long my Angel and we're no were near done." Natsu said before putting Sorano on her side.

"I can't wait my dragon and don't worry about a pregnancy, I've cast a maximum strength birth control spell so we can go until you're done." Sorano said as she spread her inviting lower lips with two of her fingers. Natsu couldn't hold back any longer and he trust all of himself deep into Sorano. Sorano was happy she came to help Natsu because she was about to have the best few days of her life.

 **~Three Days~**

"Mira-nee are you sure we should be here?" Lisanna asked her Sister who was very pissed off. The two siblings were walking towards Natsu home in the forest.

"That jerk Natsu still hasn't come back to the guild." Mira said.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for it." Lisanna said.

"I think you're only fine with it because he kissed you, somehow that made your boobs grow and you got a new soul." Mira said as she pointed to Lisanna's breasts which had developed rapidly over the past week. Though they weren't the same size as Mira's they were in a league just below hers.

"I don't know what you're angry about these things hurt my back, I had to buy new clothes and yours are still much bigger." Lisanna said.

"Whatever we need to get answers and I haven't seen that feather bitch for three days." Mira said.

"She could just be on mission." Lisanna said.

"She didn't take any requests." Mira said.

"You really need chill out Mira-nee, what's the worst that could happen?" Lisanna asked.

"She could of stolen Natsu." Mira said.

"Now, now Mira you told me that you were willing to share Natsu." Lisanna said.

"I still don't like the thought of those two being alone together." Mira said.

"Who says she's even here?" Lisanna asked.

"Where else would she be?" Mira asked.

"At her house." Lisanna said.

"Fat chance." Mira said.

"Well we can find out since we're here." Lisanna said as they arrived at Natsu's house. When Lisanna opened the door slightly but she stopped when she heard moaning, grunting and wet meaty slaps. Lisanna closed the door instantly and she had turned bright red.

"Someone is definitely in there with Natsu." Lisanna said.

"Well what are they doing and who is it?" Mira asked.

"I don't know who it is because I didn't see anyone in there but I don't think we should be here." Lisanna said.

"Why? I'm sick of not seeing Natsu." Mira said.

"Fine you can go in but trust me, you won't be happy about it." Lisanna warned.

"Whatever I... I mean we need to see Natsu." Mira said as she opened the door. The second she did she could smell and odd mixture of scents.

"YES NATSU CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN!" Sorano screamed before reaching her climax. Mira turned the same colour of her armoured rival's hair. Mira snuck to Natsu's bedroom and slightly opened the bedroom door so she could see what was going on. Mira was shocked when she saw Natsu ramming Sorano from behind who was on all fours and moaning like a animal in heat, both teens were covered in sweat and other fluids that was mainly around their pelvises. Natsu had an animalistic look in his eyes as he relentlessly assaulted Sorano's maidenhood that was over flowing with a mixture of Natsu's lava like cum and her womanly juices.

 _'What the hell is going on why are they having sex?'_ Mira thought as she uncontentiously slid her hand down her skirt and began to play with herself.

 _'He should be doing that with me.'_ Mira thought before closing her eyes and imaging herself being dominated by Natsu, Mira's arousal began to rise rapidly due to the sounds coming from the bed room. Mira soon brought herself to an orgasm but she forgot to cover her and she let out a loud scream that alerted the people in the bedroom.

"Sorano did you here that?" Natsu said nonchalantly even though he was fucking Sorano's brains out. Sorano was unable to give an answer since her mind was clouded by lust.

Natsu sniffed the air. "I think we have a guest, Mira come in." Natsu said before finishing inside Sorano, who collapsed when she felt another powerful orgasm course through her body.

"Natsu have you two been doing this for three days straight?" Mira asked with a blush on her face.

"No, we had breaks to sleep, bath and eat." Natsu said as he pulled out of Sorano.

"I think I over did it though but Sorano helped me calm down a whole lot." Natsu said before he picked up his sleeping Angel.

"You stay here Mira, I need your help but I need to put her somewhere to sleep." Natsu said as she looked back at Mira with his golden eyes.

"What do you need me for?" Mira asked.

"I'll tell you after I drop off my Angel, she has worked so hard to satisfy me but sadly she couldn't." Natsu said as he looked at Mira with a lustful gaze.

"What are you looking at?" Mira asked.

"I could smell how aroused you were when you were watching us so, don't try to hide it." Natsu said which made Mira blush even more. Natsu moved to the lounge room, left Sorano on the couch before covering her in a blanket and wrapping his scarf around her neck, Natsu wrapped the other blanket around his hips. Natsu walked back to the bedroom where Mira was sitting on the bed, waiting patiently.

"Thanks for waiting Mira." Natsu said while lustfully gazing at Mira's body.

"I want to know what you did to my sister and why you and Sorano were fucking like rabbits." Mira said.

"I guess you deserve to know." Natsu said before sitting down next to Mira. Natsu explained everything from mating season to how kissing Lisanna saved her life.

"If you're still in heat, how come you haven't tried to have your way with me?" Mira asked.

"Because Sorano helped me control my hormones but I'm still extremely horny, so I'll give you a chance to leave, now that you know what is going on." Natsu said.

"Actually I want in on this." Mira said as she leaned towards Natsu and pressed her breasts again this shoulder.

"You saw what I did to Sorano right?" Natsu asked as his self-control began to slip away.

"I can handle more than that feather freak." Mira bragged as she grabbed Natsu's cock through the blanket.

"Don't call my Angel names, Mira." Natsu said.

"Fine but you have to let me take care of all your desires." Mira said.

"I don't think you can last four days of sex with me, so get Lisanna." Natsu said.

"How did you know that she was here?" Mira asked.

"How many times do I have to remind you about my enhanced hearing and smell." Natsu said.

"I guess you should start by marking me then." Mira said while she took her shirt and bra off. which left her large breasts exposed to the dragon slayer

"Actually you need to put on a birth control spell or something first." Natsu said.

"I did that when you were out of the room." Mira said.

"So are you going to get Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"I did want to have my first time with just you but I guess I can share with her." Mira said.

"Lisanna come in, Natsu knows that you're here." Mira called out. Lisanna ran towards Natsu's room but did not enter.

"What are you waiting for Lisanna? come in." Natsu said.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes Natsu and Mira why don't you have a top on?" Lisanna asked with a deep red blush on her face before looking away.

"We're about to have sex and Natsu insisted you join in." Mira explained.

"Y-y-y-you want to have sex with me?" Lisanna said timidly as she poked her head into the room.

"Of course why wouldn't I want to have sex with the girl I love?" Natsu asked before flashing a toothy grin. Lisanna finally got the courage to enter the room.

"Wow when did you get such big boobs?" Natsu asked while staring at Lisanna's newly developed breasts.

"I got them a few days ago." Lisanna said as she sat down next to Natsu.

"This must be my dragon mark changing your body so it's better suited for me." Natsu said with a thinking face while he groped her breasts.

 _'So since I haven't finished marking her, the dragon mark is rapidly devolving her body until I do.'_ Natsu pondered.

"Natsu please don't do that... they're sensitive." Lisanna said as she shielded her breasts with her hands.

"Your moans are so cute." Natsu said with a small blush.

"You know I'm still here and unlike her I'll let you touch mine." Mira said. Mira grabbed Natsu's hand and placed it on her enormous breast, Natsu gave it an experiment squeeze which made Mira moan loudly. Lisanna didn't want to be beaten my her older sister so she grabbed Natsu's hand and planted it on her soft breast.

"Please Natsu, touch mine." Lisanna said. Natsu began to get more and more aroused as the Strauss siblings made him play with there well developed chests until he couldn't hold back any more so he burnt Lisanna's shirt to ash. Oddly enough Lisanna didn't have a single burn on her.

"Wow so you're immune to fire now?" Mira said.

"Of course, I couldn't have my mates being burnt by me during sex." Natsu said.

"Speaking of sex I think we should get started." Mira suggested.

"Lisanna you cast the strongest birth control spell you know and I'll get started with Mira." Natsu said.

"Ok Natsu, and Mira-nee don't get greedy." Lisanna said. Natsu turned to Mira, threw her to the middle of the bed and crawled to her in a predatory fashion. Mira felt hot when she saw the hungry look in Natsu's eyes as he approached. When Natsu reached Mira he pinned her hands to her sides, leaned down and bit down on her neck. Natsu closed the wound like he did with Sorano, Natsu's moved his head so he was face to face with the white haired demon leaned for the kiss but he was stopped by Mira.

"What are you doing Mira?" Natsu asked. Natsu didn't get a verbal reply but instead Mira pointed to her nether regions with a huge blush on her face.

"So you want me to pleasure you?" Natsu asked. Mira gave him a simple nod.

"You're lucky me and Sorano experimented a with bunch of sex positions we found in a book, so we can both feel good." Natsu said. When Mira heard this she was happy that there was a way for both of them to feel good but she was a bit angry that Natsu had reminded her that Sorano had been the one to take his virginity.

"Ok enough talk I want you to make me feel good." Mira said. Natsu moved to her nether regions so he was looking at Mira's wet panties and so Mira had a clear view of Natsu's bulge that was confined to his towel. Mira was very curious to see what Natsu was packing so she removed the towel and let Natsu's semi erection free. Mira was very shocked when she saw Natsu's enormous cock and she didn't know what to do with it apart from stare at it.

 _'How the fuck did this not rip feather brain in half and it's not even fully erect.'_ Mira thought while staring at the phallus.

"You won't be needing you skirt or panties for the rest of the week." Natsu said before turning Mira's remaining clothes into ash. This action snapped Mira out of her trance.

"Natsu I really liked that skirt." Mira said.

"I don't care and from now on I want you to wear less revealing clothes, I don't like those perverts at the guild staring at you." Natsu said.

"If you say so but how am I going to fit this in my mouth?" Mira asked.

"Open wide I guess." Natsu said before forcing his cock into Mira's mouth. Natsu leaned down and began to kiss her lower lips. Mira was struggling to breathe with Natsu's monster sized cock in her mouth but her moans created vibrations which meant pleasure for Natsu. When Mira noticed that Natsu liked what she was doing she gained enough confidence and started moving her head up and down the head of Natsu's cock. It was pretty obvious that Mira didn't know what she was doing so Natsu decided to play with her clit while he stimulated the white haired demon's lower lips with his burning tongue.

 _'I need to up my game or Sorano will get a head of me.'_ Mira thought as she grabbed the part of Natsu's cock that wasn't in her mouth.

 _'But when I'm under him like this I can't use by best assets.'_ Mira said to herself but it only took her seconds to think of a fix for her situation. Mira used all of her power to flip them over so she was on top. Mira wrapped her large breasts around Natsu's huge member and began to move her breasts up and down Natsu's shaft but she left the head unattended which didn't sit well with the lust crazed Dragon Slayer, who jerked upwards so the head was pressing against her cheek. Mira realised that she still wasn't stimulating the Dragon slayer enough so she took the hint and twirled her tongue around the head.

"You're a quick learner." Natsu said as he took a break to breathe.

"You're too good at this, were you really a virgin before you fucked Sorano?" Mira asked.

"Of course I was." Natsu said. After there short talk both teens resumed pleasuring each other with their tongues, mouths and hands until they neared there climax. Natsu and Mira increased there efforts tenfold when they felt there orgasms approaching rapidly. Both of them climaxed at the same time, Natsu released his warm seed into Mira's inviting mouth which began to spill out of her due to the insane amount that Natsu was giving, Mira let her sweet juices pour out of her and into Natsu's mouth.

"That... felt... great... Natsu." Mira said between moans. Natsu seemed to ignore to ignore her and he kept eating her out so he could get as much of her sweet nectar out of her. Mira tried to get up but her body failed her as Natsu kept eating her out with a lot of vigour. Mira knew that resisting would be pointless and she really didn't want Natsu to stop since this felt ten times better than any time she had played with herself.

"Yes Natsu... Eat me..." Mira moaned, completely forgetting that she was meant to be helping Natsu. The demon's words of encouragement plus his new addiction her essence made him work even harder to please Mira. Natsu made extremely quick work of Mira since he had somehow learnt every weak spot the demon had. Mira reached another powerful orgasm at the hands of the dragon who was underneath her. Mira's sweet essence covered Natsu's face as the white haired demon sat up, arched her back and her tongue stuck out.

"You taste so good." Natsu said as he moved Mira off his body.

"Natsu *Huff* please finish marking me." Mira almost begged while trying to catch her breath.

"I would love to, my sexy demon." Natsu said before kissed Mira's awaiting lips. Like the other two girls he had marked, she could feel her magic fusing with the magic that was entering her.

"I feel so connected to you." Mira said.

"You're going to be even more connected very soon." Natsu said.

"You're so naughty Natsu." Mira said.

"Get onto your side." Natsu said. Mira did as Natsu told her, the Dragon slyer put one of her legs over his shoulder before he lined his cock with her soaked entrance.

"Don't worry about my hymen, I broke it while training." Mira said. Mira could feel herself slowly being torn apart by Natsu's burning cock. Natsu loved the feeling of Mira's thigh warm walls wrapping around his cock as he forced his way into the take over mage. When Natsu reached the entrance to her womb but he still wasn't all the way in but he knew he needed to let her get used to it.

"It's so long and thick, I'm shocked that you managed to get this much in me." Mira said.

"You'll be even more surprise when I get deeper." Natsu said before he began to slowly pull out of her.

 _'It can go deepe-.'_ Mira thought but she was interrupted when Natsu slammed his length into her. This simple action made her let out a silent scream of pleasure. Natsu kept ramming in and out of the demon, who started moaning loudly every time she felt the head hit her cervix.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Natsu said as he watched Mira's expression become more and more lewd with every thrust. He really didn't need a real response but Mira's moans and the lustful look in her eyes were enough for him to now that he was doing a good job. He lent down to grab a hand full of her ample breasts, which were moving back and fort every time he trust into her.

It felt good for Mira when Natsu's warm hands played with her large breasts but the pleasure increased when Natsu started tugging on one of her erect nipples. Mira was becoming more and more lost in the pleasure Natsu was giving her. Natsu increased his pace, once she had grown accustomed to the size.

"You're one sexy demon." Natsu said. He took one of her erect nipples into his mouth and began to nibble at. Mira's body was now completely Natsu's and she was completely fine with it, since she knew that Natsu would give her the best pleasure she would ever feel. Natsu thrust deeper into Mira, causing her the already insane amount of pleasure to sky rocket.

"Natsu... Slow down... I can't hold on..." Mira moaned. Natsu ignored her pleases since he was close as well and he wanted finish with the demon. Natsu gave a few more powerful thrusts.

"NATSU I'M CUMMING!" Mira screamed as she reached a powerful climax. Mira's maidenhood clamped onto Natsu's member, causing Natsu to unload his lava like cum into into her womb. Mira was thanking herself for using a strong protection spell because the amount he was releasing could easily get her pregnant if she used a regular one. Natsu pulled out of Mira and let his seed leak out of her. Natsu was still painfully hard.

"That was great Natsu." Mira said after recovering from her orgasm. Natsu flipped her over and entered her again, but this time he put much more force into it. She let out a shriek that most people would associate with pain but that wasn't the case for Mira. Natsu rammed into her at great speeds, resulting in lewd slapping sounds. Mira knew for a fact that would not be able to walk after Natsu was done abusing her pussy with his long, thick cock but she really didn't care.

"You really like being fucked from behind don't you?" Natsu teased before slapping her ass.

"Yes Natsu! I love it!" Mira yelled in a lustful voice.

"Who is the man you love the most?" Natsu asked.

"You Natsu, you're the only man that my body will accept form now on." Mira yelled.

 _'The soul binding seems to have taken effect.'_ Natsu thought.

"You're all mine Mira." Natsu said. Natsu grabbed her hips to steady himself while he reached the deepest part of Mira.

"That's the spot Natsu, now go faster." Mira instructed. Natsu happily obliged and began to ram into her at an insane speed.

"You feel almost as tight as Sorano but I can get deeper with you." Natsu commented. Mira was once again lost in the feeling of being rammed by the man she loved. Mira couldn't hold on for long when Natsu increased the roughness of and she came again but Natsu didn't stop or even slow down, even though he knew that Mira had came. Mira tired to stop the lust craved dragon slayer but the relentless pounding was too much for her to handle. Every time Natsu thrust into her, Mira felt a miniature orgasm ripped through her body. Mira's tongue hung freely out of mouth as she took it from behind like a wild animal.

"I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE MIRA!" Natsu bellowed.

"YES! YES!" Mira screamed. Mira was close, very close and the feeling of her insides being reshaped into the shape of her lovers burning member. Natsu let out a loud roar and gave a powerful thrust into the deepest depths of Mirajane before reaching an explosive orgasm. Natsu's hot sticky cum flooded her insides and filled her past capacity. Natsu pulled out of her, letting his cum pour out of her. Natsu finished his release on Mira's back.

"I can't... go.. on.." Mira said before she passed out.

"I'm a bit disappointed in you Mira, but lucky for you I still have another mate." Natsu said, as he looked down at Mira's cum covered body.

"LISANNA COME IN!" Natsu shouted. A few seconds later his short haired love came into the room.

"Are you done with Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked.

"What do you think." Natsu said as he pointed to the sleeping mage.

"You must of done a very good job." Lisanna said.

"Of course I did an awesome job." Natsu said proudly, Lisanna walked up to Natsu and sat in his lap and faced Natsu.

"I hope you can do the same for me." Lisanna said.

"Of course I will, my little kitten." Natsu said. Natsu grabbed a handful of Lisanna's breasts, causing her to moan loudly. The Dragon slayer remembered that Lisanna's new breasts were now very sensitive, Natsu began to kneed her naked bust with much more gusto, resulting in an insane amount of pleasure for the youngest Strauss.

"Natsu~ stop... you know they are super sensitive now." Lisanna moaned loudly.

"Enough talk Lisanna, just enjoy it." Natsu said before he kissed Lisanna on the lips. Lisanna continued to moan into Natsu's mouth while the Dragon slayer played with her breasts.

 _'Her body seems to have aged a full year over two weeks, I should finish marking her now.'_ Natsu thought before separating from the kiss.

"I'm going to finish marking you now, ok Lisanna." Natsu warned.

"Please do it Natsu, so we can be together forever." Lisanna replied. Natsu bit down one Lisanna's soft neck, thus binding them together.

"You're mine now and I'm never letting you." Natsu said possessively.

"Do you promise?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course I do my love." Natsu said, before he resumed kissing Lisanna. This kiss was a lot more heated and passionate than there last one, Lisanna loved everything about how Natsu kissed, even the excessive roughness of his kissing.

Natsu brought Lisanna closer to him with a hug as they continued their loving kiss, Lisanna wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, while Natsu placed his hands on her ass. Natsu licked Lisanna's bottom lip, asking for entry, which Lisanna granted. Their warm tongues wrapped around each other before they began to explore each other's mouths. Natsu liked being able to feel the heat coming off of Lisanna because it reminded him that his magic was now one with hers. Once the two began to run out of breath, they separated and started lovingly into each others eyes.

"Natsu... I need you." Lisanna said, with embarrassment present in her voice.

"I need you too." Natsu replied, but instead of embarrassment, his voice sounded full of lust. Lisanna caught Natsu off guard when she forced Natsu down onto his bed. Lisanna leaned down engaged in a deep kiss. Natsu returned the kiss but he was still shocked that out of all the girls Lisanna was only one managing to fight back, maybe his magic had effected her more than he thought it did. Natsu grabbed Lisanna's ass, which had also developed very well. Natsu used his magic to burn off her remaining clothes, causing her to moan at the sensation of Natsu's flames making contact with her sacred area.

"Natsu don't do that, I only want one thing going there right now." Lisanna moaned.

"Don't you want to fool around first?" Natsu asked.

"No, I want you now, hearing you having sex with Mira-nee made me soaking wet." Lisanna said.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's in heat." Natsu joked.

"My magic makes me go into heat as well but it wasn't supposed to happen until next year." Lisanna said, while her hips began to grind against Natsu's member.

"Sorry but I made you age about a year, that's why you're boobs grow so much." Natsu said.

"I'm actually happy, because that means I can use my body in so many new ways to pleasure you." Lisanna replied.

"I look forward to seeing what you will do, but right now there is only one thing I want." Natsu said. Lisanna took the hint and positioned her wet lower lips over Natsu's burning member. Lisanna couldn't take the anticipation and she impaled herself with Natsu, she regretted her decision and let out a very loud scream. Natsu sat up and hugged the trembling take-over mage, in an effort to comfort her. Lisanna accepted the hug and held the dragon slayer tight.

"I'll be ok, but can we stay like this, you're really warm." Lisanna said.

"Of course we can, you're lucky that my lust has calmed down." Natsu said while he stroked Lisanna's silky hair. The two teens remained like this for a little while longer before Lisanna forced Natsu onto his back again. Lisanna supported herself by pressing her hands on Natsu's chest, before she began to slowly move up and down Natsu's member. The pain she felt before was slowly being replaced by pleasure, she started getting more and more comfortable with Natsu's size and she let more of Natsu's member into her.

"Natsu, you're so big, I don't know how it's fitting in me but I love it." Lisanna said lewdly as she increased how fast she was going up and down Natsu's cock. Natsu didn't answer because he was mesmerised by Lisanna's breasts going up and down as she moved, the only thing he wanted to do right now was grab the orbs of flesh and play with the pink nubs, but he did agree to let Lisanna do all the work. Lisanna started going faster, making sure more of Natsu's manhood entered her each time, while Natsu simply enjoyed the show. It was pretty clear Lisanna was enjoying herself considering that drool was escaping her mouth and every time Natsu's length smashed against the entrance of her womb.

"Sorry Lisanna, it's no fun just watching." Natsu said before he thrust upwards into the unsuspecting take over mage. Lisanna let out pleasured scream when she felt Natsu hit the absolute deepest part of her heat. Though a bit shocked Lisanna quickly adapted and synchronised her movements with Natsu, causing the pleasure for both of them to rise exponentially.

"You're defiantly the tightest out of all the girls I've had so far." Natsu said.

"But I don't think any other guy will think you're tight after I'm done with you." Natsu added.

"I would never even consider doing this with any other guy." Lisanna replied as she continued to ride the dragon slayer.

"Of course you wouldn't, you are mine and no one else's." Natsu said as his possessive side took over again. Lisanna continued to bounce up and down Natsu's shaft like the horny rabbit she was, while Natsu continued to stare at her full perky breasts and thrust into her. Both teens were insanely close to their respective climaxes and it both of them could tell the other was close due to the fact that both of them were breathing heavily.

"Lisanna I'm going to cum." Natsu said.

"Me too, lets cum together." Lisanna moaned. Natsu and Lisanna called each others names as reached a simultaneous climax. Lisanna's warm insides strangled Natsu's length, in an effort to drain every last drop of cum out of Natsu. Lisanna was taken aback when she was completely filled by Natsu's seed, but the Dragon slayers hot seed seemed to never stop entering her. Natsu's ejaculation eventually stopped and Lisanna fell on to Natsu's chest and tried to regain her breath.

"You did a great job Lisanna." Natsu complemented as he held her close.

"I'm happy I could give my first time to you." Lisanna said.

"I'm glad that you let me claim you." Natsu said.

"Of course I would, I love you." Lisanna said.

"I love you too." Natsu said. He gave her a peck before the two engaged in many more rounds of love making.

 **~a Week later~ ( _Lemon Over)_**

Natsu's lust had finally subsided, he was now relaxing in his bathtub while his exhausted beauties rested and recovered from his aggressive love making.

"I'm glad my mating season is over, now I can finally go to guild and take jobs again." Natsu said, while washing his forearm.

"I kind of wanted to watch you plow them a bit more." Natsumi said as she appeared out of nowhere, completely naked.

"AHHH what the fuck are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Well since you forced me into existence when you were super horny, I want to experience more things, for example, taking a bath." Natsumi said before she sat in Natsu's lap.

"So now you can appear when ever you want?" Natsu asked.

"Yep, but don't worry I wont appear in front of others." Natsumi said.

"Can you fight?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I can but the only problem is that if I do get hurt, it takes twice as long for me to recover and I must be in your body to do so." Natsumi explained.

"That's pretty cool and this means I can have a fireproof training partner." Natsu said.

"What about all those girls you marked?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't be stupid, they are only resistant apart from Lisanna, who is immune because the my magic had more time to fuse with her body." Natsu said.

"Well I guess we can train together, but don't hurt me too much." Natsumi said.

"Can you get off me now?" Natsu requested with a small blush.

"But I still want to relax in the bath with my Natsu." Natsumi whined. She looked behind Natsu and gave him something no man could resist; the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but if you try something funny, I'm sending you pack into my head." Natsu threatened.

"You're only saying that because of the thing poking my ass." Natsumi teased.

"Whatever, I'm out." Natsu said as he got out of the tub.

"Come on Natsu, you took baths with the red head all the time." Natsumi said.

"This is different." Natsu said before wrapping his towel around his waist.

"How is this different?" Natsumi asked.

"Because when I did it with Erza, we were kids and she didn't do it with the intent having sex." Natsu pointed out.

"I wish I wasn't so nice and took your virginity when I had a chance." Natsumi said.

"I guess that's your fault, isn't it." Natsu replied.

"You're so mean, this bath is no fun now, I'm going back." Natsumi fake cried before disappearing.

"Don't be such a baby." Natsu said, before leaving the bathroom. Natsu walked to the bed room and looked at the three sleeping beauties in his bed.

"Guys we have to go to the guild, I'm sure people won't believe you're still helping me get better." Natsu said.

"Natsu let me sleep a little more, I'm still super sore, just get Mira." Sorano muttered in her sleep.

"Please Natsu be gentle this time, I still can't walk." Mira moaned in her sleep.

"I'll help you Natsu, but only if you tell me how much you love me." Lisanna said sleepily.

"What are you guys talking about? My mating season ended yesterday." Natsu inquired.

"Awe that sucks, I really like how possessive you were being." Sorano said as she woke up.

"You're only saying that because he fucked me more, so you're not as sore." Mira said.

"Don't bicker you two, we need to get to the guild." Natsu said.

"Fine." Mira said plainly before she got out of bed.

"Any thing for you my love." Sorano said.

"Wait a minute I don't have any clothes to change into." Mira realised.

"I've got a solution for that." Sorano claimed.

 _ **'Open Gate of The Twins. Gemini!'**_ Sorano chanted as she summoned Gemini.

"How are you spirits going to help?" Mira asked.

"Shut up and let me do my thing." Sorano said.

"What would you like us to turn into?" Gemi asked.

"Do you want us to turn into Mr Natsu, so you can take a picture of him again?" Mini asked. Sorano became an unhealthy shade of red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sorano said.

"If you say so." Both twins said.

"I want you to turn into the demon bitch and make sure she is wearing her usual sluty clothes." Sorano said as she pointed to Mira.

"Yes miss." Gemini said. The twins turned into the white haired demon in a flash of light.

"I don't see how turning you spirit into the sexiest girl in the guild will help." Mira said.

"Gemini can you please give this ungrateful bitch your clothes?" Sorano requested.

"Yes miss." Gemini said.

"Now can you do the same for the sleeping one." Sorano said. Gemini happily complied to Sorano's orders, before disappearing in a flash of light. While Sorano and Mira got dressed, Natsu attempted to wake up Lisanna.

"Lisanna, it's time to get up." Natsu said, but he didn't get reply, so he decided to poke her. Lisanna let a quite sound which sounded like _'Kiss me'_.

"What was that Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"Kiss me." Lisanna whispered. Natsu leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now get up Lisanna, happy is probably worried about you." Natsu said.

"You're such a meanie and plus I left Happy with levy before coming here." Lisanna pouted.

"I'll make it up to you next time we go on a mission alone." Natsu said.

"You better keep that promise." Lisanna said.

"Of course, I always keep my promises." Natsu said. Sorano and Mirajane heard their conversation and they were none to pleased.

"Lisanna don't try to steal Natsu from you're nee-san." Mira teased.

"I won't give Natsu up to anyone." Sorano proclaimed.

"Just because you two are older, it doesn't mean I'll let you have Natsu to yourselves, not even to you Mira-nee." Lisanna said.

"You guys can talk about this once we get to the guild, I'm hungry." Natsu said as he got dressed. The foursome headed to the guild and chatted along the way. Lisanna was asking about what kind of job they would do, while Mira and Sorano argued about who was stronger and more suited to bear his first child. They eventually arrived at the guild and most people were shocked to see Natsu mainly because he had been gone for almost three weeks.

"Hey flame brain where have you been? I've been wanting to fight you for a while." Gary said.

"I guess I could give a quick beat down before I have something to eat." Natsu said.

"You're going to regret saying that." Gray said as he channeled his magic. Sadly for Gray, he didn't even have enough time to cast a spell before being sent flying across the guild and into the furthest wall.

"Where have you been Natsu?" An angry sounding redhead asked.

"I've been recovering from my injuries and those three helped me." Natsu lied as he pointed to the white haired trio.

"I'm just glad you're fine." Erza said before forcing Natsu into her breast plate.

"It would be a lot better if you hugged me without that armour." Natsu commented.

"I never really thought of that, maybe I'll try it next time." Erza replied.

"Well I need to get a job for me and Levy." Natsu said.

"Why are you going on a job with her?" Erza asked.

"I'm going to let her have all the whole reward as a thank you for taking care of Happy." Natsu said.

"Why not just go on a job and give her the reward?" Erza inquired.

"Because that would mean we miss out on an adventure together." Natsu said happily.

"Have fun on your job, but before you go master wants to see you." Erza said.

"I wonder want Gramps wants me more?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, You should just go and ask." Erza recommended. Natsu did as Erza instructed and headed to Makarov's office. When he did he kicked open the door.

"What do you need me for Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Please close the door." Makarov requested in a serious tone.

"You sound serious, did I do something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry yourself boy, I'm actually here to given you a special quest." Makarov said.

"Sure Gramps what is it?" Natsu said.

"I need you to infiltrate a dark guild." Makarov said.

"Why don't you ask one of the S-Class wizards?" Natsu asked.

"It's because they have very large reputation and you have proved that you have the strength of an S-class wizard." The titan mage explained.

"Why can't I just beat all of them up?" Natsu asked.

"Because this is the strongest dark guild in Fiore." Makarov said.

"So you're talking about Grimoire Hear?." Natsu inquired.

"Yes." Makarov answered.

"But why do you want me to infiltrate that guild?" Natsu asked.

"Because I received some very alarming information about their master." Makarov said.

"But I'll fill you in on the details later but for the time being I'll give you six months to make up your mind." Makarov said.

"I'll make sure to become stronger so I'll definitely make it back." Natsu said.

"I have faith that you will." Makarov said.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed, Favourite and Followed this story so far.**

 **I do need ideas for what powers Mira and Sorano will get from Natsu's magic. I've got somewhat of an Idea but I would appreciate suggestions because they might be better than my own.**

 **And for fans of my other story, don't worry I'll make sure to update next week.**

 **Main Harem**

 **-Mira**

 **-Lisanna**

 **-Sorano**

 **-Yukino**

 **Sub Harem**

 **-Sayla**

 **-Juvia**

 **-Erza**

 **-Levy**

 **-Ultear**

 **-Hisui**

 **This Chapter was beta read by David115.**

 **Question- Would you prefer me to write about Natsu's time in Grimoire heart for a chapter or would you want me to slightly talk about it in the next chapter and skip to the start of the cannon?**


	7. Ch 7: Grimoire Heart Arc I: Departure

**Fire Dragon's Ivory**

 **Chapter 7: Grimoire Heart Arc Part 1: Departure**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** = Dragons / Demon / Beast talking

 _ **'Put you clothes on'**_ = Dragon / Demon / Beast thinking

 **'** ** _Fire dragon's wing attack'_** = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

* * *

 **~X782 six months later~**

Natsu was sitting against a rock in a clearing on the outskirts of Magnolia. He was wearing his regular attire with the addition of a large black cloak and a small bag. Natsu was about to leave for his quest but before he could go, he wanted to reminisce about all the adventures he had with Levy and Lisanna, all the times he fought and beat Erza, The times he had spent alone with Sorano when they had long jobs and the times he would stay over at Mira's house and eat the delicious food she would always make.

As Natsu thought of all the good times, he also thought of some of the bad times. Like when he cost Levy and Lisanna the entire reward and they didn't talk to Natsu for a week. All the times he ended up in the guild infirmary because of Erza and her relentless beat downs. All the bullying he took from Mira when they were younger. But his least favourite memory was when he hurt Sorano on a mission and the white haired mage had to spend a few days in the infirmary.

 _'I hope they won't get too lonely without me.'_ Natsu thought as he got up. Natsu began to walk away from his home town but he stopped when he heard dainty footsteps and picked up the scent of paper. Natsu turned around and came face to face with the petite bookworm.

"I finally caught up to you... I've been looking for you for ages." Levy said as she tried to catch her breath. Levy gave Natsu an odd look when she notice the large black cloak that covered most of his body and the small bag he had with him.

"Sorry about that Levy, what do you need?" Natsu asked as he looked down at Levy's cute face.

"Originally I wanted to ask you to go on a job but now I want to know why you are dressed like that." Levy inquired.

"I need to do something very important." Natsu replied.

"If it's another clue about Igneel, I can help you like always." Levy suggested. Levy was always happy to help Natsu whenever the Dragon Slayer found a clue about his dragon father because of all the fantastic places they would go, all the wonderful things they would see but her main reason for always helping the Dragon Slayer, was simply to spend alone time with him.

"It's not that." Natsu answered swiftly before he started walking away, in an effort to avoid having to explain himself to the blue haired bookworm. Natsu only got a few steps before he Levy grabbed his cloak, preventing him from moving any further.

"I'm worried about you Natsu, you've been acting strange since you recovered from your mission with Mira and Lisanna." Levy said. Natsu didn't turn around because he couldn't bring himself to lie to Levy's face about his secret assignment.

"I'm just taking a simple job." Natsu half lied. He was going on a job but it would be far from simple. Levy didn't believe him for a second considering Natsu hadn't taken a single job by himself, he had actually taken as many jobs with her and Lisanna as he could for the past six months.

"Natsu I know that's not true, now look me in the eye and say that again." Levy demanded. Natsu turned around and looked at Levy, she looked very upset. Natsu could fully see that lying to Levy was useless so he decides to come clean. With a sigh, he begins to explain himself to the petite bookworm.

"I am going on a mission but it's a very dangerous one and I don't know when I will be back." Natsu said as he stared right into Levy's hazel eyes.

 _'So that's why he's spending as much time at the guild as possible.'_ Levy deduced.

"Can you tell me what this mission is?" Levy asked.

"I wish I could but Gramps told me that I couldn't." Natsu replied.

"That's for being honest with me, but you have to make me two promises before you leave." Levy said.

"Sure what are they?" Natsu asked.

"First, you must make sure to come back alive and well." Levy said.

"What's the second one?" Natsu asked. Levy grabbed Natsu by the scarf and pulled him down to her eye level. Levy stared into Natsu's dark eyes for a bit and a blush formed as she thought about what she was about to do. Natsu was wondering what was going on since he never expected Levy to be capable of being this bold, to be honest Levy didn't even know she could be this bold.

 _'It's now or never.'_ Levy thought as she leaned towards Natsu and crashed her lips against Natsu's. Since it was her first kiss it was a bit clumsy but once Natsu had noticed what was going on, he returned the kiss but with much more passion. Even though she was the instigator, Levy began to get lost in the warm feeling of Natsu's lips. Levy draped her arms around Natsu's neck so the kiss could last even longer. Natsu wrapped his strong arms around Levy's tiny waist and brought her closer to him.

The two kissed and embraced each other for a little while longer, until the bookworm pulled away from the kiss because of a lack of air. Levy only had a couple of seconds before Natsu crashed his lips against Levy's again, this time he was more aggressive. Levy wasn't too shocked by Natsu's sudden change, he seemed like the kind of person to be rough and aggressive when it came to kissing and love making. Levy's face became bright red when she started thinking about Natsu making love to her. Her thought was interrupted when Natsu's warm tongue touched her soft lips, asking for entrance. Levy slightly parted her lips and allowed Natsu to deepen the kiss.

 _'I better make this a good goodbye.'_ Natsu thought as he explore her mouth with his warm tongue. Levy tried to do the same but her lack of knowledge on the subject meant that she ended up just letting Natsu dominate the kiss. They separated from the kiss when the need for air arose again. Once Natsu released Levy from the heated but loving kiss, he stared into Levy's eyes, waiting for her to say something. Levy backed away and got a good look at Natsu, knowing that it would be the last time she would see him for a long time. Levy wasn't expecting it but she felt Natsu gently bite down on her neck, Levy remember from a book that she had read that this was part of the mating ritual for Dragon Slayers but she couldn't remember what the other part was, but Levy was happy just to have this part of the ritual was done since it meant her feeling for Natsu were reciprocated. Once Natsu was done marking her, he pulled away and looked at the blunette.

"Are you going to stare at me or are you going to tell me what the second promise is?" Natsu asked.

"The second promise is that you have to meet me here when you return." Levy said with a small blush.

"Sure Levy, I promise the first thing I'll do when I get back to Magnolia is meet you here." Natsu said as he flashed his signature smile.

"Thank you Natsu." Levy said as she pulled the Dragon slayer into one last hug. Once Levy was satisfied she let Natsu go. Once he was free he turned around and started to walk away from the blue haired book worm, who was sitting against a rock, watching him disappear.

 _'I hope you come back soon Natsu, I'm really going to miss you.'_ Levy thought as she lost sight of the Dragon Slayer and touched the mark she had received from Natsu. Levy was happy knowing that they were now linked and her feelings for Natsu had been fully returned.

Though Natsu didn't know, he was being closely tailed by a red haired knight, who had watched the passionate exchange between a book worm and a dragon.

 **~Thirty minutes of walking later~**

 ** _'I wonder how long she's going to follow you?'_** Natsumi pondered.

 _'Who's following me?'_ Natsu asked.

 _ **'You would know, if you weren't thinking about that girl you just made out.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'I don't see the problem with thinking about my loved ones.'_ Natsu replied.

 _ **'How come you never think about me?'**_ Natsumi asked.

 _'Because every time I do you tease me about it.'_ Natsu replied.

 _'Now tell me who's following me?'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'Why don't you do it your self, mister heightened senses.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'I kind of forgot.'_ Natsu said. Natsu stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air around him, he picked up the scent of strawberries and a mixture of metals.

"How long do you intend on following me Erza?" Natsu asked as he turned around.

 _'I thought I could keep my presence hidden for a little longer.'_ Erza thought as she came out of hiding.

"I was going to join you on your mission." Erza said.

"So you were there when I told Levy?" Natsu asked. Erza blushed when she recalled the passionate kiss Natsu had shared with Levy. Erza just gave Natsu a simple nod instead of a verbal reply.

"Since you were there, you know this is a special solo mission, given to me by Gramps." Natsu said.

"I know this is a solo mission but I'm sure I can help you, I am an S-class wizard after all." Erza said.

"As much as I wish I could take you with me, I can't." Natsu said.

"Why not, if it's so dangerous wouldn't having an S-class wizards with you be a good thing?" Erza reasoned.

"That's the reason master wanted me to take the mission, I have the same strength of an S-class wizards but I'm just known as one of the destructive members in Fairy Tail, while you are Titania queen of the Fairies." Natsu explained.

"What kind of mission would require you to keep your identity hidden?" Erza asked.

"Sorry but Master said I can't disclose that, even to you, now go back to Magnolia." Natsu said as he began to walk away again. Erza clenched her fists, she felt angry because Natsu was brushing her aside, she was also hurt that he didn't trust her enough to tell her about the mission but the most dominate feeling she was experiencing was fear. she feared if she let him go, she would never see him again and that was something that she couldn't handle. Erza could only think of one course of action and that was to use force.

"I'm not going to let you go." Erza muttered as she summoned a sword. Erza charged at Natsu, who only just managed to evade the sharp blade by moving to the side.

"Erza, what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"I'm doing this so you don't get hurt or something worse." Erza said as her eyes became shadowed by her hair.

"You can't stop me from leaving, just accept it." Natsu said sternly.

"I can't Natsu and I won't, I will keep you here even it means I have to break every bone in your body and drag you back to the guild." Erza announced as she swung her sword at Natsu. Natsu managed to doge all of her swings by simply stepping backwards or to the side. He didn't attack but rather he watched and tried to read Erza's attack pattern.

After a minute or two, Natsu started to notice something was odd about Erza. Starting with the fact that her swings were sloppy and left a lot of opportunity for him to strike back, she was moving a lot slower than she used to, but what shocked him most was the fact that she was crying, something that he never thought he would see Erza doing.

 _'She's crying because of me, isn't she?'_ Natsu asked, taken aback by Erza's reaction to him leaving.

 _ **'It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, now fight her.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'Why? she's crying, I should be cheering her up not beating her up.'_ Natsu answered back.

 _ **'Face the facts Natsu, she won't let you go and trying to talk about it will only make it harder for her.'**_ Natsumi said. Erza went to swing at Natsu again but instead of dodging, he caught her wrist, preventing any more movement from the red haired knight.

"I'm sorry Erza." Natsu said as he pulled her into a warm loving hug. Erza dropped her sword and accepted the hug. Natsu began to gently comb Erza's hair with his hand as he brought her as close as possible.

"Don't go... I need you." Erza sobbed onto Natsu's chest. Erza had already lost enough friends in her life thanks to a cursed tower. She honestly thought she would never lose a friend like Natsu and the fact that it was about to happen right now was overwhelming.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't do that." Natsu said. Erza knew she had to accept the fact that in the state that she was in, she wouldn't be able to stop him from leaving on whatever mission he had to go on.

"I know you can't stay, but how will I know you'll come back?" Erza asked, desperately in need of a repose. Natsu noticed the distressed look on her face and came up with an idea. He moved out of the hug and removed his scarf, before wrapping it securely around Erza's neck.

"I want this back when I come back, can you promise me that?" Natsu asked as he wiped away her tears.

"I thought this was the only thing Igneel left you with? I thought this was your most important possession" Erza inquired.

"It is and I trust you take care of it until I come back." Natsu said as he flashed his famous smile.

"Of course you can, I'll keep it safe for you, but you have to do one thing for me." Erza said as she came to terms with Natsu decision.

"Sure what is i-" Natsu said before he was silenced by Erza's lips making contact with his own. Unlike the kiss with Levy, this kiss was very short.

"I want you to finish that kiss." Erza said.

"Now get going before I change my mind." Erza added.

"Bye Erza and tell the others I'm sorry for not telling them earlier." Natsu said as he began to walk away from the knight.

"Make sure to come back to me and the guild." Erza said as she watched the dragon slayer leave her sight. Erza was still a bit unhappy at Natsu's departure but the fact that he trusted her with his scarf out weighed that feeling. She also like the idea of being able to rub it into Mira and Sorano's faces that Natsu had given her something so important. Unfortunately for Erza, she would soon find out that keeping Natsu's scarf would become one of her hardest tasks but not as hard as telling a certain Dragon Slayer her feelings when he returned.

 **~An hour of walking later~**

 _ **'Smooth moves, I honestly thought she was going to at least take an arm.'**_ Natsumi joked.

 _'You can come out now, she's not watching any more.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'Did you miss seeing my body that much already?'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'Stop messing around or I'll force you out.'_ Natsu threatened. A large flame appeared in front of Natsu, before it took the shape of a beautiful pink haired woman with a black arrow head tail, two large black bat like wings, pointed ears and a pair of small black backwards curved horns at the top of her head.

"Is it me, or do you look different?" Natsu asked.

 **"Of course I do, your magic has gotten stronger and so have I."** Natsumi said.

 _'I wonder what would happen if I touched it?'_ Natsu thought as he stared at Natsumi's wiggling tail.

 **"You pervert, don't even think about it."** Natsumi said as she tucked her tail away.

"Fine, I'll touch it when you're sleeping." Natsu said.

 **"So you're going to molest me in my sleep?"** Natsumi teased.

"Just turn into your human form so we don't get any people asking what you are." Natsu requested. Natsumi's horns, wings and tail disappeared in a flash of light, giving her a much more human look.

"Is this better?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes it is, now put this on." Natsu said before he threw the fire spirit a similar cloak.

"This isn't really my style but I guess I'll wear it." Natsumi said as she put on cloak.

"I think the only reason you're making me wear this is because you don't want to get distracted by my body." Natsumi said.

"Maybe I should give you a little show." Natsumi said flirtatiously.

"Keep your clothes on you pervert." Natsu said with a small blush.

"Oh you're no fun, when you're not horny." Natsumi pouted.

"Get over it." Natsu said.

"How do you even plan on joining this guild?" Natsumi asked.

"Well first, I'm going to destroy some of their sub guilds and attract their attention." Natsu explained.

"Won't they see you as an enemy if you do that?" Natsumi asked.

"I don't think they will care, since all they do care about is power and if I say that I did it to display my power, I'm sure they will let me join." Natsu said.

"That actually sounds like a half decent plan." Natsumi complimented.

"And if they don't let me join, I'll just beat one them up and take their spot." Natsu said.

"That sounds more like something you would do, the first plan sounds way to smart and thought out." Natsumi teased.

"Shut up, I come up with heaps of plans but I just don't use them since they are no fun." Natsu said.

"It sucks that I can't read your mind when I'm out of your body." Natsumi said.

"Get used to it, you're going to be spending a lot less time out of my body." Natsu said as he pulled out a rag.

"Put that away Natsu, it smell so bad." Natsumi said.

"Get over it, it's the only way I can find one of their sub guilds." Natsu said.

"How will a filthy piece of cloth help us find a dark guild?" Natsumi asked.

"This filthy piece of cloth belonged to a dark wizard that I beat up a few weeks ago." Natsu said.

"You were there, how do you not know?" Natsu questioned.

"I was distracted because you didn't have a shirt on the entire time." Natsumi said.

"So that's why you let me do all the work, how perverted can you be." Natsu said with a sigh.

"The show was worth it though." Natsumi said.

"You better save that energy." Natsu warned.

"Am I going to need it for sex?" Natsumi asked with a blush, before she started to remove her clothes. Natsu slapped Natsumi on the back of the head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I meant we will be walking for a few days." Natsu said.

"And than we have sex." Natsumi added.

"Maybe, depending how long this takes." Natsu said.

"Really?" Natsumi asked with stars in her eyes.

"No." Natsu said without emotion.

"You're such a bully, I'm going back home." Natsumi said as she attempted to dematerialise, but Natsu grabbed her, preventing her from doing so.

"You're not going anywhere." Natsu said.

"Fine, but when we get to the next town I'm getting something out of you." Natsumi said.

"If it will keep you quite, I'll do it." Natsu said as he continued to drag the manifested spirit.

"Yes, this is finally my chance." Natsumi said excitedly.

"Don't get too excited, the way we're going there are no towns for ages, only dark guilds." Natsu said.

"So you're telling me that I have to fight some dark wizards and than I can have sex with you?" Natsumi inquired.

"If you want to put it that way, than fine." Natsu said. Upon hearing this Natsumi got up and started running toward the direction they were going.

"HURRY UP YOU PICK HAIRED HUNK!" Natsumi called out.

"IT'S SALMON YOU MORON!" Natsu yelled back.

 _'I wonder how she will react when she will realise that it's just dark guilds in this direction.'_ Natsu pondered.

"Hurry up Natsu, we've got people to beat up." Natsumi called out to the Dragon Slayer.

"Slow down." Natsu said.

 **~A Week Later~ ~Fairy Tail Guild~**

It had been a week since Natsu had left on his mission and certain group of white haired mages were getting worried for their Dragon Slayer, even though Natsu had told them about the mission and it's unpredictable length prior to his departure. When he told them at first he them they didn't take it too well and tried everything to keep Natsu from going, but they knew keeping him here was selfish since the mission sounded very important.

Over the course of six months the three girls magic had increased thanks to Natsu's mating mark but Lisanna was the only one who was able to fully use her new power. Lisanna had received a variety of reptilian take-overs but her favourite and most powerful one was her Dragon soul, as it always reminded her of the man who gave her the power.

A week after Sorano had been marked by Natsu, Aries crossed over to giver her a demonic looking blue key, which gave off an amazing amount of magical energy. When Sorano asked what kind of spirit it was, she was told that the spirit had yet to make a physical appearance but instead had appeared as a blue flame, which requested that it be given to her. Even though it confused her why she had a key that she couldn't use, she was still happy to having because she knew that this was probably the work of her mating mark.

Mirajane was not fairing any better with her new magic that she received at the same time as her angelic rival. She was able detect the soul she had received but she found herself unable to take it over, luckily failing had now consequences apart from from feeling extremely drained.

"I hope he hasn't hurt himself." Lisanna said in a concerned manner.

"Don't worry Lis-chan, he promised he would come back didn't he?" Levy said.

"I know he did but I miss him so much." Lisanna sulked.

"Turn that frown upside down and plus, I know a way to cheer you up." Levy said.

"Really what is it?" Lisanna asked with excitement in her voice.

"I know a way to find out when he is going to be coming back." Levy said.

"Really? Tell right now." Lisanna said as she picked up the bookworm and started violently shaking her. Natsu's magic had also made Lisanna's human body physically stronger.

"We can just ask Cana, now put me down I'm going to throw up." Levy pleaded.

"Sorry Levy, I just want to know when Natsu is coming back." Lisanna said.

"I know you are, we all are." Levy said as she hugged her animal loving friend.

"Thanks Levy." Lisanna said before hugging her back, Lisanna unknowingly pushed Levy into her breast. Levy was once again reminded that she was the only girl not developing in this regard.

"STOP RUBBING IT IN!" Levy screamed as she pulled away from the hug and ran away. Lisanna just watched, unsure with what she had done to her friend. Lisanna walked over to Cana who was currently drinking a barrel of alcohol even though she was had only started drinking a few months ago during Lisanna's sixteenth birthday.

Lisanna was impressed at how well Cana could hold a drink but she was also worried about how often she had one, even though she did give some pretty sound advice while intoxicated.

Lisanna sat down with the card mage and requested her to read when Natsu was going to come back from his mission. Luckily for her Cana wasn't drunk and she was more than happy to help the Take-over mage with her problem.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WON'T BE BACK FOR A YEAR AND A HALF?" Lisanna yelled.

"It's like the cards say, he will be back from where ever he is in a year and a half." Cana explained.

"Well that is if he survives." Cana added.

"Don't say that." Lisanna said before running off.

"Cana that was mean, you know Lisanna is worried." Erza said. Erza hadn't taken off Natsu's scarf off since she got it, apart from when she bathed, but she always made sure to keep it close to her.

"It was just a joke Erza, but I'm surprised you let him go when you had a chance to stop him." Cana said.

"Well they say, if you love something let it go." Erza said before she realised that she had just professed her love for the Dragon Slayer. Erza noticed what she said and turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"What was that Erza?" Cana teased.

"Nothing. I'm going on a mission." Erza said as she ran to the request board. On her way she bumped into Mirajane. Mirajane's attire had changed since Natsu left. She now wore black dress and she kept her hair down. **(The Dress she wore in the Grand Magical Games)** Mira's attitude had changed, she was a lot kinder to the people in the guild apart from her two rivals.

"Careful red or next time I won't be so nice." Mira threatened.

"You call bumping into someone nice?" Erza replied.

"What was that tin can?" Mira demanded.

"I said learn some manners you bitch." Erza said, before she began butting heads with Fairy Tail's demon.

"I don't understand how Natsu can stand more than five minutes with you." Erza said under breath.

"Maybe I should kick your ass and take what's mine." Mira said before she became surrounded in a purple aura.

"This scarf was given to me by Natsu and I'm not going to let you touch it." Erza said before she began emitting a red aura. The two began to throw insults back and forth until they were interrupted by a certain celestial mage.

"What are you two bickering about?" Sorano asked with a displeased look on her face.

"Can in it feather brain this is between me and this bitch over here." Mira said.

"Call me that again and I'll kick your stupid ass." Sorano said as she began releasing a golden aura.

"Come at me feather brain." Mira taunted.

"I was her opponent you have to wait until I finish with her." Erza ordered.

"Don't try to boss me around Erza." Sorano said.

"As the most responsible member of our generation it is my duty to maintain order." Erza explained.

"No one cares." Mira said as she delivered a punch to the mage.

"I told you that Mira was going to throw the first punch today." Cana said as she collected a bag of jewel.

"Damn it, I thought Erza was going to be defensive about that scarf." Macao mopped.

"I thought for sure that Sorano would of tried to take the scarf by force by now." Wakaba said.

"You guys don't have women's intuition like I do." Cana said proudly while holding up her large sack of jewel.

"I feel bad for master, because without Natsu who know when these guys will stop fighting." Cana commented while admiring her winnings.

"What does Natsu have to do with any of this?" Macao asked dumbly.

"Haven't you noticed that all the fights here usual start when one of them says Natsu or something about him." Macao pointed out.

"For a drunk you make some pretty good points." Wakaba said.

"Shut up." Macao retorted. The three watched as the strongest females rumbled. No one in the guild apart from a certain lighting mage and dragon slayer had the ability or balls to stop the three when they were like this. The guild could only hope that Natsu returned soon.

 **~Lion's Pride Dark Guild~**

Natsu was sitting in the guild master's seat and having a rest. He was pretty tired considering he spent this entire week taking out any dark guild he came across, in the hopes of attracting Grimoire heart's attention. But sadly his efforts had been in vain and he hadn't managed to even get a measly grunt or foot soldier to come after him.

"Come on Natsu, it's not that bad." Natsumi said before straddling Natsu's hips.

"We've managed to have plenty of fun together." Natsumi spoke, in a seductive voice before nibbling at Natsu's ear. Like Natsumi said she had taken it upon herself to take care of Natsu's desires whenever they arouse. Natsu couldn't deny that sex with the fire spirit was amazing since she knew every last one of Natsu's weak spot and she would exploit them every chance she would get.

"We don't have time, we need to destroy more dark guilds." Natsu said as he got up, causing Natsumi to fall onto her rear.

"Come on Natsu. We've already taken out two today." Natsumi wined while rubbing her sore behind.

"You're tired and you could get hurt." Natsumi warned. Natsu ignored her warning and proceeded to the large double doors. When Natsu was about to open the doors they opened from the outside. Natsu was confused since he had taken out every single one of the people in the guild and the magic council couldn't be here already, it always took them a few days. Natsu sniffed the air and picked up the stench of death and evil, this scent made him sick but it did tell him that the person who was on the other said was a dark mage.

The doors fully opened and Natsu was surprised to see a squad of dark mages dressed in the same uniform. Natsu smiled wickedly when he noticed the the chest that the all bared.

"You guys must be Grimoire heart, nice to meet you. My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'll be joining your guild." Natsu declared.

"What makes you think that you're strong enough to be in our mighty guild?" One of the foot soldiers said.

"Considering they let someone with such low magical energy join it shouldn't be too hard." Natsu answered.

"I can't even feel any magical power coming from you so shut it." The dark mage said.

"Oh really now?" Natsu said before he stopped hiding his magic. The temperature around Natsu started to rise at an alarming rate and some of the dark mages passed out due to the overwhelming amount of magic being released.

"Don't be scared, we still out number him." The leader said.

"Is that so? let me fix that _**'Fire Dragon's Roar'**_ " Natsu said as he let out a mighty roar, followed by a torrent of flames. The poor suckers didn't stand a chance against Natsu. They had made the same mistake every other dark guild had, they had underestimated the Dragon slayer and they had paid for it.

"You're like Zancrow, you're a monster." The man screamed while scrambling to his feet.

"I'm not a monster, I'm a DRAGON!" Natsu yelled before he knocked the man out cold with a flaming fist.

 _'Shit. I was supposed to be convincing them to let me join.'_ Natsu thought as he turned around and began to head back into the guild. Natsu stopped in his tracks when he heard inhuman foot steps. Natsu listened closely and noticed that the feet that were approaching him must of been hooves. Natsu turned and came face to face with a large muscular humanoid goat, who towered over him. The man was covered in short white fur with slightly longer tufts on his face, giving the illusion of a beard. Two curved horns came from the side of his head while his small ears rested on the top of his head. He wore a black jacket which only covered his upper chest, leaving most of his abdominals exposed. His bottom half was covered by black pants that went down to his knees, these pants were held up by a large brown belt with a silver oval shaped buckle.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked. Natsu could feel a strong magical power coming off of this man.

"I'm surprised, you want to join my guild but yet you don't know one of the seven kin of purgatory." The goat man said.

"So you're one of those guys, no wonder you have so much magic but why does yours feel weird?" Natsu asked.

"It doesn't matter but all that does matter is, that I'm going to eliminate you for taking out my subordinates." The goat man said.

"I'd like to see you try... um what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Caprico but you won't have to worry about names after I'm done with you." Caprico said before he charged at Natsu.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter and as you see I've decided to make this into the first arc so the cannon will have to wait a little longer, I hope you don't mind. The next chapter will mostly likely be the fight and Natsu joining Grimoire heart. Thank you for getting this story to over 300 favourites and follows.**

 **remember to leave a review to tell me what you think and what I could do better and send me a PM if you have an idea, suggestion or question. If you have time or you are bored,check out my other stories and also remember to vote on the poll about a new story. I hope to be upload two stories a week.**

 **The one last thing I need is names for Mira's new demon take-over, A name for a Dragon spirit (Female) and Demon spirit (Female).**

 **Main Harem**

 **-Mira**

 **-Lisanna**

 **-Sorano**

 **-Yukino**

 **Sub Harem**

 **-Sayla**

 **-Juvia**

 **-Erza**

 **-Levy**

 **-Ultear**

 **-Hisui**

 **This Chapter was beta read by David115.** **Check out his stories they are awesome. He writes ships that aren't done to often like a Natsu x Ikaruga story (Bet you haven't seen more than two of those). He also writes amazing lemons (Trust me).**


	8. Ch 8: Grimoire Heart Arc II: Promises

**Fire Dragon's Ivory**

 **Chapter 8: Grimoire Heart Arc Part 2: Seven Kin and Promises**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** = Dragons / Demon / Beast talking

 _ **'Put you clothes on'**_ = Dragon / Demon / Beast thinking

 **'** ** _Fire dragon's wing attack'_** = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _"I'm surprised, you want to join my guild but yet you don't know one of the seven kin of purgatory." The goat man said._

 _"So you're one of those guys, no wonder you have so much magic but why does yours feel weird?" Natsu asked as he examined the odd looking mage._

 _"It doesn't matter but all that does matter is, that I'm going to eliminate you for taking out my subordinates." The goat man said._

 _"I'd like to see you try... um what's your name?" Natsu asked._

 _"My name is Caprico but you won't have to worry about names after I'm done with you." Caprico said before he charged at Natsu._

Natsu moved to the side, evaded Caprico's attack and countered with a strong kick that sent the goat man a few meters back. Natsu wasn't going to let his opponent get away from him. He ignited the soles of his feet and boosted towards Caprico.

 _ **'Fire Dragon's Iron fist!'**_ Natsu yelled as he delivered a hard flaming punch to the side of Caprico's face. Natsu went for a _**'Fire Dragon's Claw'**_ , but when he was about to make contact with Caprico's face again his attack was stopped. Natsu was shocked at the fact that his attack was stopped but he was even more shocked when he realised Caprico wasn't the one blocking him, but instead the things that were stopping him were three large shields.

"What the hell is this?" Natsu said as he moved back and faced looked at the three armoured men holding up large shields and spears.

"These are you opponents." Caprico said. "Now attack." He ordered.

"I don't care about these guys _**'Fire Dragon's Roar!'**_ Natsu yelled before a stream of fire came out his mouth and hit the armoured men, melting their shields and armour. Natsu was pissed off that this guy had sent his weakling grunts after him instead of fighting him one on one. Caprico knew that none of the people he had in his arsenal stood a chance against Natsu, so he took matters into his own hands. Caprico charged at Natsu again who managed to dodge, but when the dragon slayer went for another counter attack, Caprico ducked under his punch and delivered a strong kick to Natsu's stomach and sent him back. Just from that kick, Natsu knew that this guy was serious.

 _'I can't use my demon powers without Natsumi around to help me control them, I guess I'll just kick his ass with my Dragon Slayer magic.'_ Natsu said as he got back up and ran at Caprico. Natsu sent a barrage of flaming punches and kicks at Caprico, but he was unable to get a hit on him because Caprico was either dodging or blocking his attacks. Natsu became frustrated at his failing attacks, but he had no time to get angry because Caprico went on the offensive and began to overpower Natsu's attacks. Since most of Caprico's attacks were kick based, he was able to evade the incoming attacks and he used the time to try to find a weak spot.

"You're pretty strong goat man." Natsu said.

"You're fairly talented considering you're keeping up with one of the seven kin of purgatory." Caprico said as he continued his relentless assault of kicks on Natsu. For some reason Natsu felt like he wasn't able to fight to the best of his ability and his magic felt weaken. Caprico was able to land a large amount of hits on Natsu as the fight progressed. Natsu was finding this odd, it couldn't be he was running out of stamina which was something he prided himself on, he knew something strange was going on.

"What the hell have you done to me you bastard?" Natsu asked. Instead of a answer he received a strong punch in the same place he got kicked at the start of the fight, this made his cough up a mixture of saliva and blood.

"Simple, my human subordinate magic. It weakens my opponents magic as well as their physical power." Caprico said before kicking the downed Dragon Slayer in the face, causing Natsu to fly into the wall of the guild hall. Natsu rises from the floor, wiping the blood from his face.

 _'Since my magic is weakened, I guess I can give it a go since it won't hurt my body as much.'_ Natsu said as he began gathering his Dragon Slayer magic.

"I've dealt with many mages before and I'm surprised that you're still alive, but that won't be the case much longer." Caprico said.

"You think that your little kicks will be able to stop me?" Natsu said "I'll show you how wrong you are." Natsu said.

 _ **'Fire Dragon Second Stage! Hell's Flames!'**_ Natsu chanted. Natsu ignited his flames but instead of his usual orange these flames were crimson.

"Now I'm really fired up." Natsu said as he gathered his magic once again.

 _'How is does he have this much magic, my magic is supposed to be weakening him.'_ Caprico pondered. His thought was cut short when he received a burning punch in the stomach, Caprico felt as if his magic container was burnt as well. Natsu began launching a large amount of punches at the spirits stomach, effectively burning him with every punch. Caprico began to get worried that he would lose the fight so he clasped his hands and summoned a small army of different units ranging from foot soldiers, arches, spear men and knights. Natsu was completely out numbered but he never stopped smiling.

"Why do you look happy, my army is going to tear you limb from limb." Caprico announced confidently. Natsu just chuckled, which sent shivers down the spines of his enemies.

"Caprico-sama I think this guy is insane, can we please not fight him?" One of the knights requested.

"If you won't fight him, I will kill you myself." Caprico threatened. "Now all of the knights, Charge!" Caprico ordered. A group of the strongest knights charged at Natsu. Natsu knew he wouldn't be able to take all of them at once so he launched a _**'Fire Dragon's Hellish Roar'**_ At all of them which was several times more destructive than his usual roar but was much more tiring. It effectively took down the knights and the units on that side, but that still left half of them ready to fight the Dragon Slayer. The ones that did survive the attack where now scared of Natsu's power but their fear of Caprico's wrath was much more. All of the knights tried to attack Natsu at the same time but most of them were too slow in their attacks and they received flaming fists and kicks. The remaining ones tried to strike Natsu with their swords but the metal blades melted when they made contact with the dragon slayer since his body temperature was insanely high. Even though he was battered and bruised from his fight with Caprico, he easily defeated the knights and this made the rest of the army look at Natsu as if he were some sort of monster.

"Is that all you've got?" Natsu asked. None of them replied but instead they tried to run away from the Dragon Slayer. The army didn't get too far before Caprico used _**'Recall'**_ and stored away the cowering army. Caprico was going to make sure to punish the cowards after he was done dealing with Natsu

"I really didn't think I would have to do this, but your body could be very useful to me, even though your not immortal." Caprico said.

"What the hell are you one about?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry, soon you will be under my control _**'Human Rise'**_ " Caprico said as he released a black magic from his hands and aimed it at Natsu. Before Natsu knew it he was surrounded by mist and everything became around him. What was worse was that he couldn't move a muscle as blue marks covered his body.

"Say goodbye to your body." A black shadowy being said as it lunged at Natsu. Natsu was helpless as Caprico began to take over his mind. Natsu's mind began to go dark and blank, but then he began to remember all the promises he had made and now couldn't keep. His promises to Sorano, Lisanna and Mirajane that he would come back to them and that that they would spend the rest of their lives together, his promise to Erza that he would return safely and finish what he started and his promise to meet Levy at the clearing. He also remember two promises he made to himself. He promised himself that he would find Igneel and probably the most long standing promise he had made to himself was that he was going to find his first friend, Yukino. He had way to much he still had to do and he wasn't going to give up his body to some dark mage.

 **~X775~ ~Aguria Grave stones~**

 _Sorano and Natsu had finished a hard day of training. Sorano had returned to their shared home to rest and Natsu decided to visit the graves of Mr and Mrs Aguria. Natsu carried a few white flowers that he had gathered for the parents. Once he reached the grave stared at the two tombstones with a frown._

 _"If only I had gotten there sooner..." Natsu said with a sad look on his face._

 _"If I had, Sorano would still have a family." Natsu said as he started getting angry at himself._

 _"I know I shouldn't be angry at myself, you guys wouldn't want that... would you?" Natsu asked the graves. Of course Natsu didn't get an answer but knowing Mr and Mrs Aguria, Natsu knew that they would of said something conforming. Natsu stared at the graves a little longer before he made up his mind. He was going to make sure Sorano and Yukino would reunite one day._

 _"Mr and Mrs Aguria... I promise that I will bring your family back together again." Natsu said to the grave stones before he walked away._

 _"And I promise to make those people pay for doing this to your family." Natsu added._

 **~Back to Fight~**

 _'This is odd, his body should be mine by now.'_ Zoldeo thought.

 _'I can hold him off a little longer, but I can't do anything about it.'_ Natsu said to himself.

"Just give up, I managed to posses a celestial spirit, doing it to a human will be no prob-." Zoldeo said before a blue flame jetted throw Natsu's body, forcibly expelling Zoldeo from the Dragon Slayers body.

 **"How dare you try to do something so vile to my Natsu's body."** Natsumi said with a furious expression on her face. Natsumi was back in her demon form and blue flames were dancing around her, to emphasises how angry she was.

"Thanks for the save Natsumi, I thought was a goner." Natsu said.

 **"Of course I would save you any time you need it."** Natsumi said before converting back to her human form.

"Then when were you when I had to fight a fucking army by myself!" Natsu asked angrily.

"I was having a nap, plus I was pissed at you for forcing me off my favourite seat." Natsumi explained.

"So I nearly lost my body because you wanted to take a nap?" Natsu asked as thick marks formed on his forehead.

"When you put it that way, it makes it sound like I'm the villain." Natsumi said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE!" Natsu barked.

"I don't see why you didn't just turn into your demon form." Natsumi said.

"You know why I don't use it when your outside my body." Natsu said as he recalled what happened during one of the training sessions with Natsumi.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Natsumi said with a saddened look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, no one got hurt so it's fine." Natsu said as he tried to cheer her up.

"That's not true." Natsumi said as her hair began to shadow her eyes. She moved Natsu's cloak and revealed the scar on Natsu's neck.

"It's just a small scar so it's fine." Natsu said as he hugged Natsumi who didn't stop staring at the scar on his neck. Though she had to hurt Natsu to save him, she still felt bad for giving Natsu the scar. Their hug was short lived when they heard a insane laughter. They turned around and spotted a man with black puffy hair, large bags under his eyes and scars on both his cheeks.

"So you must be the one that was possessing Capricorn." Natsumi deduced.

"I thought his name was Caprico?" Natsu said in a confused voice.

"I don't know who the hell this guy is, but since he using some sort of magic that allows him to take the bodies of humans and fuse with spirits." Natsumi explained.

"That's right and I'm going to use that same magic on the both of you." Zoldeo said.

"Sorry but that won't work on my Natsu as long as I'm around." Natsumi said.

"What why?" Zoldeo asked.

"Instead of worrying about me, you should be worrying about yourself." Natsu said.

"Why should I have to worry? I've finally got my body back after fifteen years." Zoldeo said. Zoldeo didn't realise that he had spent too much time in the body of Capricorn and he no longer had a physical body, he was just a spirit now. Zoldeo managed to return to Caprico before he disappeared.

"It seems like your stronger than I originally thought." Zoldeo said.

"Now that Natsumi is here I'll show you how strong I really can be." Natsu said as he joined hands with Natsumi, transporting her back into Natsu's mind.

"Don't think just because you managed to match me before, you will be able to do it again, remember I still have my Human subordination magic." Zoldeo bragged.

"I guess I would be worried if I was fighting you as a human." Natsu said as a large blue magical circle appeared below him.

"What do you mean by that?" asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"First, I'm going free the spirit whose body you've hijacked." Natsu state as he removed his sealing cloth. "Second, I'm going to show you my power." he added as he walked towards the dark mage, his power surging to heights it had never before reached.

 **"And the last thing I'm going to do is show you what true fear is!"** Natsu claimed as he transformed into his demon form. His ears were pointed, his hair rested now on his shoulders, his golden horns still pointed upwards but they seemed shaper and longer, all his teeth became razor sharp and his already sharp canines became fangs and his eyes glowed blood red. crimson scales covered his ribs and back, he also had two very large red wing protruding from his back and a large red dragon tail. His arms had become covered in scales and his hands turned into sharp claws. His demonic markings had spread and now scarcely covered most of his left side.

"W-w-what are you?" Zoldeo stuttered as he stared into the eyes of the fire demon.

 **"Like I said before I'm the one who is going to show you what fear is."** Natsu said as he began walking towards the cowering spirit. An amazing amount of magical energy radiated off Natsu's demonic body as he drew closer to him.

 **"Your lucky and unlucky at the same time, your lucky because your the first human to see me like this, but then again seeing me like this is not a good sigh because my self control is non existent."** Natsu said before he delivered a Devastating punch to Zoldeo's lower abdomen. This punch made Natsu's other ones look like nothing. Zoldeo was caught off guard at how strong Natsu's punch was, he felt as if all air had left his lungs and he coughed up a large amount of blood. Natsu didn't stop there, but instead he began a brutal assault on Zoldeo. Natsu started with a combo of bone breaking punches aimed at Zoldeo's stomach and ribs. Each punch left intense burn marks burn marks on Zoldeo's stolen body. What scared Caprico even more was the fact that Natsu had only used physical attacks and not one bit of magic. When was on the ground Natsu kicked him back up and sent him flying upwards. Natsu flew after the possessed celestial spirit and slammed him back down to earth land with a harsh whip curiosity of his scaly tail. Natsu picked Zoldeo up and resumed his harsh beat down until he was satisfied that his opponent was downed.

By the time Natsu was done with his assault, Zoldeo was struggling to breathe or even move. Zoldeo knew there was no way he could stand against the monster in front of him so the best course of action was to get away. Zoldeo tried to fly away with his jet pack, but before he could get away, Natsu flew up at a much faster speed, caught up and grabbed him by the tail and threw Zoldeo into the Lion Pride guildhall. Natsu flew back down to the rubble and started looking around. Since he was in his demon form his heightened senses where dulled so he was unable to find the downed mage.

"I think I managed to convince that monster I died." Zoldeo said as he crawled out of the wreckage.

 **"Sorry but you failed in that regard."** Natsu said as he used his tail to pick up Zoldeo by the head. Natsu put his palm against Zoldeo's chest and prepared to finish him off.

"If you do that, Capricorn will die." Zoldeo claimed in an attempt to save himself.

 **"I know a thing or two about celestial spirits and I know their bodies are immortal, he'll just have to return to the celestial spirit realm."** Natsu said.

 **"And once he reaches the celestial spirit world, you will be removed from his body and tried for your crimes."** Natsu said before blast a hole throw Capricorn's body. Since it was a celestial spirit's body there was no blood, just golden light. Capricorn body began to be forced back through the gate and Zoldeo begged Natsu to help him but Natsu just stared at him with a blank expression. Once Zoldeo had disappeared Natsu pasted out due to the large amount of magic he had use from entering such a far stage in his demonification. Before he could hit the ground Natsumi appeared and caught him.

"You did well, my little Natsu." Natsumi said while she played with Natsu's hair and stared at Natsu's sleeping face. After few minutes Natsu's demonic appearance disappeared and he woke up. The only thing that remained the same was the length of his hair.

"Hey Natsumi, what happened?" Natsu asked sleepily.

"You beat him and freed the spirit he was possessing." Natsumi said.

"That could of been bad if he wasn't so over confident." Natsu said as he sat up.

"Don't forget you would of been done for if it wasn't for me." Natsumi said.

"I was wondering, how did you save me?" Natsu asked.

"That's easy, I branded your body as my host and my mark will burn away anything that tries to posses your body, I'm annoyed the spirit managed to survive." Natsumi said.

"It's just like Gramps said, these guys are on another level from the regular dark mage." Natsu said.

"Now that we're alone, want to have some fun." Natsumi teased as she removed her cloak, leaving her in her vest and the black bra she wore underneath.

"I would prefer if you wouldn't do indecent things in front of me." a large goat man said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"He's back Natsumi." Natsu said frantically. "And he changed his clothes for some reason?" He said but the last part of his sentence confused him. Why had he changed? he was now wearing a typical butlers outfit.

"Don't be alarmed I freed myself from Zoldeo." Capricorn said.

"How did you do that?" Natsu ask.

"When I reached the celestial spirit world I was still under his control and my body was in a sorry condition, I since I couldn't feel the physical pain when I was possessed, I was able to force him out of my body." Capricorn said.

"What happened to the man possessing you?" Natsumi inquired.

"Once I had forced him out of my body, he was unable to maintain a physical form and he vanished completely." Capricorn explained.

"Well that's good and all but why are you here?" Natsu asked.

"I came here to thank you and give you this." Capricorn said as he handed Natsu his golden key.

"I can't use this kind of magic, what am I going to do with this?" Natsu said.

"I think you can show this to Grimoire heart and show them you defeated one of the seven kin." Capricorn said.

"Wow that sounds like a great idea." Natsu said.

"But I must ask you one favour." Capricorn said.

"Sure what is it goat man?" Natsu asked.

"Once you have finished with whatever you are doing, please give this key to a girl named Lucy Heartfilia, I was meant to be her spirit when she grew up." Capricorn requested.

"What does she look like?" Natsu inquired.

"I'm not sure what she would look like now, but she would be around your age and she has blonde hair." Capricorn said.

"What's this girl like?" Natsu said.

"She was a kind, cheerful girl and she was much like her mother, sadly after her mother passed her father became very neglectful and cold." Capricorn said.

"She must be a very lonely person." Natsumi said.

"I'm sure she would be if it wasn't for Aquarius and Miss Yukino Aguria's care." Capricorn said. Natsu froze upon hearing Yukino's name.

"Natsu are you ok?" Natsumi asked as she shook the Dragon Slayer .

"She's really still alive." Natsu said happily with a few tears.

"Aww is the big bad Dragon crying." Natsumi teased.

"I'm not crying." Natsu said as he wiped his tears away.

"Whatever crybaby." Natsumi said. Natsu and Natsumi began to fight. Well Natsu was trying to fight and Natsumi was trying to get them in the most sexual position she could.

"Get off me you pervert." Natsu said as he forced the fire spirit off of him.

"What are you talking about, I'm trying to fight you." Natsumi lied.

"Than why are you grabbing my pants." Natsu yelled.

"It's a tactical thing, now take off your pants." Natsumi replied. Natsu eventually throw the spirit off of him before he forcing her back into his mind.

 _"You are so annoying some times."_ Natsu said.

 _ **"You're such a buzz kill"**_ Natsumi said.

 _"PUT A LID ON IT"_ Natsu shouted.

 ** _"Fine, but I'm not going to talk to you for a week."_** Natsumi said.

"Now can you please tell me how I'm supposed to get the attention of Grimoire Heart." Natsu asked Capricorn.

"You don't need to worry about that." Capricorn said. "The man possessing me sent a distress signal when you beat him."

"So I guess we have to sit and wait, thanks for the help Capricorn." Natsu said as the spirit disappeared.

"Thank you for freeing me from the man." Capricorn said. Capricorn disappeared completely and Natsu sat down in the rubble of the guild hall he had destroyed. Natsu waited for an hour for the Grimoire Heart to appear. Natsu was beginning to grow bored of waiting and a conversation with the fire spirit was out of the question since she was still upset at him. Natsu was about to take a nap and pass the time but before he could, the land around him became dark. Natsu looked up and noticed that it wasn't a cloud blocking out the sun, but instead it was a huge air ship bearing the Grimoire heart emblem.

"So they are finally here." Natsu said to himself. "Lets hope my plan will work."

 **~Grimoire Heart Airship~**

"This seems to be were the distress signal came from." A beautiful woman said as she looked down at the ruined dark guild. The woman had a very curvy figure, long dark purple hair and a pale complexion. She wore a revealing blue dress and a teal orb rested on her arm. Her name was Ultear.

"I wonder why Caprico would need to send a distress signal, his only job was to kill the team of people who have been attacking our sub guilds." Azuma said. Azuma was a tall muscular man with tanned skin with thick brown hair. He wore a tribal looking attire.

"I bet he is just using it so he doesn't have to wait as long." Zancrow said. Zancrow was about Natsu's height. He had blonde hair that went down to his lower back, red eyes that made him look psychopathic. He wore a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armour with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder, where his guild mark tattoo is located.

"There is always the possibility that Caprico lost." Meredy said. Meredy was a petite young girl with short pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a gold wing-like headgear around her ears. She wore a tight, purple leotard with brown boots which reached up to her thighs. Over her leotard, she wore a red cape with a golden lining around the edges.

"Have you forgotten about his human subordination magic, if he did come across a strong opponent he would off taken their body." Zancrow said.

"I think it is a waste of a strong opponent." Azuma said.

"They wouldn't be that strong if they all lost to Caprico." Zancrow said before he started laughing like a mad man. "I wish I had the chance to kill them all myself, he probably used his weakling soldiers to fight."

"Instead of bickering, we should go down and collect him." Ultear said as she began to cast a transportation spell.

"I wish I had gone with Rustyrose." Zancrow said. "Lucky bastard got to take out an entire village, while I'm stuck here picking up Caprico."

"Be quiet, Ultear will have us there and back in seconds." Meredy said.

 _ **'Transport'**_ Ultear chanted before teleporting all four of them to the ruins of the guild. They were all surprised to see that Caprico wasn't waiting for them, but instead there was one man with shaggy pink haired sitting on the rubble.

"You must be Grimoire heart, I expected there to be more of you." Natsu said as he stood up.

"Who are you? and where is Caprico?" Azuma asked.

"You mean the goat man? Yeah I beat him real bad." Natsu boasted.

"That's impossible, he should of beaten you with ease." Meredy interjected.

"I feel insulted, I'm a lot stronger than I look." Natsu said.

"The only reason you managed to beat him is because of your team, who are dead now." Ultear said.

"Team?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face.

"The team that you had with you to when you fought all those dark guilds and Caprico." Ultear replied.

"Listen lady, I don't know what you are talking about, I beat all those goons by myself." Natsu said.

"I see, so you claim to of defeated one of the seven kin but do you have any proof?" Ultear asked. Natsu pulled out Capricorn's key and presented it to the time mage.

"Is this proof enough for you?" Natsu asked. "As you probably know, you're ex guild mate had fused with Capricorn and upon freeing the spirit I was given the key." Natsu explained.

"So what if you defeated Caprico, he was one of the weakest of the kin." Zancrow said.

"Don't be rash Zancrow. Can't you feel the magical energy coming off of him?" Azuma said.

"What did you hope to accomplish by destroying our sub guilds and killing one of he members?" Azuma questioned.

"I wanted to get your guild's attention." Natsu said.

"Why would you want the attention of the strongest dark guild in Fiore?" Meredy asked.

"That's simple. I want to join your guild." Natsu replied. The dark wizards were taken aback by Natsu's comment and they began to talk amongst themselves. They eventually reached a verdict on what to do with the mysterious person.

"We have decided to take you to our master, but you must first tell us what your goal is." Ultear said.

"My plan is to find the Dragon that raised me." Natsu said.

"So you must be one of those Dragon Slayers Master told me about." Zancrow said as he gathered his magic in one of his hands. Natsu was confused when he saw the black fire. The fire felt evil and corrupted. Thanks to some of the books he had read, he knew what kind of magic the blonde man was using.

"And you must be a God Slayer." Natsu said as he gathered his energy.

"I've always wondered what a Dragon's flame tasted like." Zancrow said wickedly.

"I wonder what a God's flame tastes like." Natsu pondered.

"Stand down Zancrow. We need a replacement for Caprico and this person seems to be a suitable replacement." Azuma said.

"And we all agreed on it." Meredy added.

"You'll have all the time to fight with the Dragon Slayer once Master Hades has made his decision." Ultear said.

"So you've decided to let me join?" Natsu inquires.

 _'That was easier then I thought it would be.'_ Natsu thought as he moved closer to the group.

"It's not really up to us so don't get cocky Dragon hunter." Zancrow said.

"I almost forgot. What is your name?" Ultear asked.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said responded. Natsu stepped onto the teleportation circle.

 **~X775~**

 _A young white haired girl with tattered clothes and bare feet was currently running away from her burning village. She had tears streaming down her face, knowing that she might never see her family or friends again. She had been running so long that her feat were sore and they felt like they could give out at any moment. She was tired and hungry, but the fear and knowledge that those evil men could behind her was enough to keep her going. Even though her resolve was strong her body wasn't and she finally passed out when she reached a path._ _The girl's beaten and bloody body remained in the same position for an unknown period of time._

 _An unknown period of time elapsed and the body remained were it dropped. The girls situation seemed bleak and the chance of survival was almost naught. As the body remained there a horse drown carriage moved along the path. The carriage eventually crossed paths with the girls body. Luckily the person in the carriage managed to stop it before the girl was trampled. A beautiful women left the carriage and walked towards the girls body._

 _The woman had soft loving brown eyes along with long blonde hair, which she wore in a bun along with a pink band with ruffles on its edges which rested on her hair with her flicks and strands of hair framing her face. The woman's voluptuous figure was confined to an elegant pink dress._

 _The woman knelt down and flipped the girl, giving her a view of the girls face. The woman was able to tell the child was still breathing. This made the woman less worried, but the she wondered what could of happened to this girl to leave her in such a sorry state. The blonde woman quickly got into the carraiage and wrapped a blanket around the shivering girl's body before holding her close to her body. The woman felt was revealed when she felt the girl stir around in her sleep._

 _"It's ok child, I'll take care of you from now on." The woman said as she brought the girl closer to her body._

 _"Natsu-sama... please save Onee-sama." The girl said in her sleep._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading as always. Please leave a review telling me how I can improve my fight scenes and story altogether, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Main Harem**

 **-Mira**

 **-Lisanna**

 **-Sorano**

 **-Yukino**

 **Sub Harem**

 **-Sayla**

 **-Juvia**

 **-Erza**

 **-Levy**

 **-Ultear**

 **-Hisui**

 **This Chapter was beta read by David115**


	9. Ch 9:Grimoire Heart III:Dragon vs God

**Fire Dragon's Ivory**

 **Chapter 9: Grimoire Heart Arc III: Dragon vs God**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** = Dragons / Demon / Beast talking

 _ **'Put you clothes on'**_ = Dragon / Demon / Beast thinking

 **'** ** _Fire dragon's wing attack'_** = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

* * *

 **~Grimoire Heart Airship~**

Natsu had just been transported aboard by some sort of odd teleportation spell . He made sure he walked closely behind Ultear and oddly enough he wasn't getting sick. Natsu began to dace in happiness at this miracle, However his magical moment was interrupted by the glares he received from his future guild mates. Natsu stopped dancing and returned the glares with even more intensity. Natsu didn't really like the attention he was getting from the dark mages. He also hated the smell of death and blood coming off of them, it reminded him too much of the Zeref cultists that took Yukino from him. Natsu had a hard time keeping his emotions and magic in check.

"How much longer do I have to wait until I can meet with the Master?" Natsu inquired. The time mage looked back at Natsu and gave him an answer.

"It's only a little more and you shouldn't be making those kinds of faces at your guild mates." Ultear said.

"They started it, but do those other guys need to follow us?" Natsu asked as he pointed to Zancrow and Meredy. Unlike Azuma who had gone to his living quarters, Meredy and Zancrow had followed the duo.

"I go wherever Ultear goes." Meredy said plainly.

"I'm going just in case Master Hades decides not to let you in and he needs someone to take you out." Zancrow said confidently.

"You're talking like you could take me on." Natsu replied.

"What was that lizard boy?" Zancrow asked.

"You heard me blondie." Natsu taunted as he turned and faced the ' _ **God Slayer'**_.

"Stop fighting with the new recruit Zancrow." Ultear commanded. "He has a great amount of magic inside him and he has proved his strength by defeating Caprico in battle." She added.

"I guess there is no point of me following you guys then." Zancrow said in bored manner before he left the group. After the little scuffle, Natsu reached the observation deck. The second Natsu entered this area; he felt an amazing magical presence that put his own to shame even at full power. Natsu moved closer to the magical presence.

"How does someone have that much magical energy?" Natsu asked.

"That is Master Hades; you should be respectful and kneel." Meredy said. Natsu complied and knelt in front of the throne Master Hades sat on. Natsu looked up and started examining Hades Judging from his sitting height Natsu could tell that Hades was tall. He was an elderly man, this was made obvious because of his long, slicked back, silver white hair and the wrinkles on his face. What sparked Natsu's curiosity the most was the fact that his right eye was covered by a black eye patch.

' _Man this guy is strong, he's even got more magic than gramps'_ Natsu thought.

"Who is this child Ultear?" Hades asked in a demanding voice.

"This is our new recruit, Natsu Dragneel. He has an immense amount of magical energy, that rivals mine and he even managed to defeat Caprico in combat." Ultear replied calmly as she pointed to Natsu.

"Impressive, but do you hope to achieve by being here?" Hades inquired.

"I hope to find my father and being in a dark guild makes it easier to do get clues on his location without the council constantly watching me. Is that enough of a reason for you old man?" Natsu replied. Hades was a bit taken a back when he was referred to as 'old man' instead of Master. Meredy let out a giggle at Natsu's comment. Ultear was also surprised, not at Natsu's comment but at the fact that Meredy had shown a sigh of happiness because of someone other than her.

"I see… Ultear will be taking responsibility for you and see if you are fit to be one of the seven kin." Hades said as he stroked his long beard. Ultear was a bit pissed off that she was the one stuck taking care of the ' _ **Dragon Slayer'**_.

"Is it really needed for me to guide him?" Ultear asked in an effort to get out of her new commitment.

"Since you are the Elder of the seven kin, it is your job to take care of him." Hades said.

"If that is what you wish Master." Ultear said with a sigh. She looked back at Natsu who was still kneeling with his head down.

"Get up Natsu, I need to show you around." Ultear said. Oddly she didn't get a reply from the ' _ **Dragon Slayer',**_ instead she heard loud snoring.

' _Is he sleeping?'_ Ultear wondered as she stared at Natsu. Meredy let out another small giggle at Natsu's action and Ultear began to get angry. The time mage used her magic to rapidly age the floor beneath the Dragon Slayer, so that Natsu would fall to the next layer.

"Sorry for his rudeness Master, I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again." Ultear said as she jumped down the hole after Natsu.

"Goodbye Master." Meredy said before following her mother figure down the hole.

' _That Natsu is an odd child, I wonder what his true intentions for joining my guild are?'_ Hades pondered.

' _He reminds me a lot of Makarov when he was younger.'_ Hades thought.

' _I wonder how that boy is dealing with the role of guild master.'_ Hades thought. Hades chuckled when he thought of how much paper work his successor must have if the stories about of Fairy Tail's destructive nature were true.

 **~Back to Natsu~**

Natsu woke found himself face first on the hard ground of the Grimoire Heart airship. He tried to remember how this happened. He recalled lying to Hades and then he fell asleep because he got bored. Other than those two thing, he couldn't remember anything. Natsu looked up and saw a very beautiful woman. If he remembered right, her name was Ultear. Natsu blushed a little when he got a view of her lacy black panties. Natsu wondered if all female dark wizards had such a sexy taste in underwear.

"Hello Ultear." Natsu said. Natsu tried to avert his attention from Ultear's exposed panties but the next things his eyes landed on were her luscious breasts. Natsu really wasn't sure what to do, Ultear had such a perfect body and her clothing did nothing to hide it so he couldn't look anywhere without getting aroused apart from the ground.

"It's nice to see that you have woken up. Now get up, we need to start your tour." Ultear said. Natsu composed himself and got up. At first Natsu questioned himself why his body was reacting the way it did, he already claimed four mates and mated with three of them and he wasn't even close to his mating season. Natsu shook the thought from his head and followed the stunning time mage.

Ultear began the tour by taking Natsu to the Airship's dinning area. When Natsu saw the large amount of delicious looking food in the area, he had a hard time containing his excitement of the situation he was in. Ultear became worried at the crazed look on Natsu's face and the large amount of drool leaving his mouth.

"What's with that look?" Ultear asked.

"WHY IS THERE SO MUCH FOOD HERE!?" Natsu asked as he pointed at the food and let his excitement out.

"Since we are always moving, we don't have much time to buy food." Ultear explained. Natsu ignored Ultear and instead he just drooled over the food. She started to question how someone this childish managed to beat one of the seven kin, so she decided to put the _**'Dragon Slayer'**_ to the test. The curvy time made launched a teal orb at Natsu, who was still distracted by the food in front of him. Even though the orb was going at an absurd speed, Natsu caught the orb and effortlessly crushed it. Ultear was surprised at this, mainly because it didn't even look like Natsu had noticed that she had tried to attack him. She tried again, but this time she launched thee of them. Once again, Natsu managed to counter her attack with a rapid secession of punches and just like last time, Natsu didn't look like he was trying or even paying attention.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Ultear said. Natsu turned around with a large amount of food stuffed into his mouth. Natsu quickly finished his food.

"Sorry about that Ultear." Natsu said as he got up.

"Where is that pink-haired one?" Natsu asked.

"I've been here the entire time." Meredy spoke up. "How the hell did you stop all of Ultear's attacks but you don't notice the presence of one person?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked. Meredy and Ultear sweat dropped when they realised that Natsu wasn't joking, which also made them worry that someone this idiotic had so much power.

"So where are we going next?" Natsu said as he grabbed as much food as he possibly could.

"I'll take you there, but you have to put the food back." Ultear said.

"Why?" Natsu whined.

"Because that food is for the guild." Meredy replied.

"Ok fine, I'll leave half of it." Natsu said.

"I said all of it." Ultear demanded. Natsu replied with a swift 'no' before gobbling down even more food, which pissed Ultear off to no end. Meredy noticed this, but Natsu seemed oblivious to it.

 _'I hope Ultear doesn't hurt him too much.'_ Meredy thought.

"Natsu I'll give you one more chance to stop." Ultear threatened. Natsu had been enough women to know that pissing them off was a very bad idea, no matter how strong he got.

"Sorry Ultear, I won't do it again." Natsu lied. He was definitely going to come back here after the tour was finished.

"Good. Now lets move to the next area." Ultear said. Natsu followed closely behind the time mage. Natsu would turn around every once in a while and notice that Meredy kept staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me Pink-haired girl?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not staring." Meredy said with a blush. "And my name is Meredy by the way." She added before looking away.

"Hi Meredy, My name's Natsu." Natsu announced as she grabbed Meredy's hand and started shaking her hand up and down. Natsu didn't realise it, but he was shaking the girl so much that she was beginning to feel nauseas.

"Please stop Natsu... I'm going to throw up." Meredy said. Natsu realised what he was doing to the small girl and he stopped. "And I already knew your name." Meredy added as she regained her composure.

"Hurry up you two." Ultear demanded. Natsu reacted to the fear and did the only thing he could, which was picking Meredy up bridal style. Meredy began to blush at Natsu's action.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Meredy said with a stutter.

"Since I made you sick and this is the only way I can make it up to you." Natsu said. "I can stop if you want." He added.

"It's fine." Meredy said. Meredy nestled into Natsu's chest. For the first time a person other than Ultear made her feel a safe and secure. The feeling she got from Natsu was different from the one she got from Ultear, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Are you sure Meredy?" Natsu asked as he looked at the blushing pinkette. Meredy gave a simple nod before she buried her blushing face further into Natsu's chest. Meredy fell asleep in Natsu's arm, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain time mage.

"I've never met a dark mage who is that good with kids." Ultear commented.

"I'm surprised a kid this young is in a dark guild." Natsu retorted.

"So how old is she?" Natsu asked as he looked at the sleeping pinkette.

"She doesn't know her birthday, so we say she is about eleven." Ultear replied.

"She looks about that age." Natsu said as he caught up to Ultear.

 **~Barracks~**

"This is where most of the guild members live." Ultear said as she pointed to a room filled with bunk beds. Natsu didn't like the look of this room, since it looked very cramped. Natsu also didn't like the thought of sleeping in a room full of dark mages. Natsu asked whether or not if he was supposed to be sleeping in the Barracks. Ultear shook her head and explained that since he is one of the seven kin, he gets his own room in another area of air ship. Natsu requested to be taken to his room so he could check it out. Ultear agreed to this and walked Natsu to the area where his room was. The seven kin's living area was quite a while away from the barracks and during the walk Meredy woke up.

"How was your nap sleepy?" Natsu asked with his signature grin. Meredy freaked out when she woke to see the face of the strange pink haired man, since she had just woken up she forgot who Natsu was. Meredy quickly jumped out of Natsu's arms.

"Who are you creep?" Meredy asked frightfully.

"Do you have memory problems or something? We just met a little while ago." Natsu said. Meredy realised her mistake and quickly apologised.

"Sorry about that Natsu." Meredy said. "And thank you for carrying me." She added as she looked away from Natsu with a blush.

"It's alright, you just woke up." Natsu said.

"What are we doing?" Meredy inquired.

"Ultear is taking me to my room, which I would assume is the goat man's old room." Natsu replied.

"Actually you will be getting your very own room next to mine." Ultear corrected.

"Why is my room next to yours?" Natsu asked.

"Because Master Hades is making me watch over you and having you on the male side will be too much of a bother for me." Ultear explained.

"Guess that makes sense." Natsu said.

"But if you even think about trying anything perverted I will castrate you." Ultear threatened.

"I would never think about it." Natsu said as he tensed up.

"Oh really now, I saw you peaking up my dress when we left Master Hades." Ultear said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Natsu lied.

"I'll let you off this one time but you won't be so lucky if you do it again." Ultear said. Natsu breathed a heavy sigh in relief when Ultear let him off without punishment.

Natsu was led to his new room and kept himself entertained by talking to the young pink haired girl the entire time. Natsu talked about his adventures, but he made sure not to mention Fairy Tail or any of its members so his cover wouldn't be blown. Meredy listened to all of Natsu's tales intently.

"Here is your room, I will leave you alone and let you unpack." Ultear said. "Once you are done you are to come to the main area where you will receive your guild stamp." Ultear instructed.

"Sure thing Ultear, I'll be done in no time." Natsu said as he entered his room. Natsu's room was pretty plain. It was painted black like most of the ship and the only furniture in the room was a closet and a small table with a lacrima powered lamp on top of it. The only good thing about the room to Natsu was the large comfy looking bed. Natsu throw his bag onto his bed and he was about to change his clothes, but he noticed that there was a certain pinkette in his room.

"What are you doing here Meredy?" Natsu asked.

"I just wanted you to tell me more stories." Meredy said.

"I need to change clothes, but after I'm done I will tell you some more stories so just turn around." Natsu said as he removed his torn up cloak.

"S-s-sure thing Natsu." Meredy stuttered as she looked away from Natsu. Natsu grabbed the clothes out if his bag which were identical to the ones he was wearing before. Natsu gave confirmation that Meredy could turn around before he told her another story. After he was done tell his tale, Meredy and Natsu moved to the guilds main area. Once they were there Meredy joined the rest of the guild who were all gathered and Natsu was told to go on the stage were Hades and Ultear were waiting for him.

"You've finally made it I see." Hades said.

"Sorry it took so long, but why are there so many people?" Natsu inquired.

"That's because you are the new member of the seven kin, if you were a lower rank there would be no need for a gathering like this." Ultear said. Natsu nodded as a sigh that he understood.

"Now that is out of the way, please introduce yourself and then you will receive your guild mark." Hades said. Natsu once again nodded again.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, I'm a Dragon Slayer." Natsu stated proudly. Natsu was about to continue his introduction, but he was interrupted by the sound of laughter.

"Who the hell is that?" Natsu asked in an irritated tone.

"You look a little pissed off Dragon Hunter." Zancrow taunted.

"What's so funny Blondie?" Natsu asked.

"I just wondering why our guild needs a gecko hunter when we already have a God slayer." Zancrow said.

"Because Dragon's are the strongest." Natsu claimed.

"That's a bold statement boy, God Slayer magic is meant to be stronger than Dragon slayer magic." Hades said. "But I you want to prove me wrong I will allow that opportunity." He added.

"How am I going to do that? there is place to fight on this ship that won't result in it being destroyed." Natsu asked.

"I forgot to explain that we do have a few bases scatter around Fiore and they do have areas where we can train." Ultear said.

"So when will I be able to put this Dragon hunter in his place?" Zancrow asked.

"It will take at least a day before we arrive at the our closest base." A random guild mate said.

"You heard that you two, so try to stay out of each others hair until tomorrow." Hades demanded.

"Yes sir." Both Slayers said at the same time before sending evil stares at each other.

"Give the boy his guild stamp and if any of the seven kin or Bluenote come back, please alert me." Hades said as he moved to his throne at the top of the Airship. Everyone who was gathered moved back to where they were before and went back to what they were doing before. Ultear told Natsu to follow her so he could get his guild stamp. Natsu sat down on stool and Ultear got out a guild stamper.

"Who is Bluenote?" Natsu asked the time mage.

"He is second in command of our guild." Ultear replied. "He is much stronger than all of the seven kin and the only one he answers to is the Master." she explained. Natsu knew this guy must of been way out of his league if he had the power to easily over power the seven kin.

"Where is this guy?" Natsu asked. Even though this guy was a lot stronger than him, that still didn't stop him from wanting to fight him.

"He is away on an mission and he will return soon." Ultear said. "Where do you want you're guild mark and what colour do you wan it in?" Ultear questioned. Natsu thought it over before he arrived and decided he didn't want it in the same spot as his Fairy Tail mark since that spot was reserved for his original guild mark which he had erased on the day he left Magnolia. After a quick thought process Natsu made up his mind of which colour and location.

"I'll have it in white on my left shoulder." Natsu said as he removed his cloak. Which exposed his defined muscles and build. Ultear consciously licked her lips when she saw the _' **Dragon Slayers'**_ exposed body and 'manly' features. Ultear did wonder why Natsu hid most of his features under the cloak, but she chose not to pry. Once she had finished ogling Natsu, she gave him his guild mark.

"You are now an official part of the dark guild Grimoire Heart." Ultear said. "But why did you chose white?" she asked.

"I just like the colour." Natsu said. Natsu's real reason he had chosen the colour was because it was constant reminder of his lovers he had left behind.

"Sure thing." Ultear said.

"So what am I supposed to do now that I'm a part of the guild?" Natsu asked.

"You can take jobs for the request board, but you have to make sure that you are always ready to get assignments from Master Hades." Ultear said. "But you will most likely have to go on assignments with me." she added.

"I'm going to take a nap so I'll have enough energy for my fight with that dumb blonde tomorrow." Natsu said.

"It's not wise to pick a fight with him." Ultear said.

"Just because he is a _**'God Slayer'**_ doesn't mean he will beat me." Natsu said.

"From what I've read, _**'God Slayer Magic'**_ magic is supposed superior to the point that a _**'Dragon Slayer'**_ isn't able to eat a God slayer's element." Ultear said. Natsu was about to reply, but Meredy interrupted him with a hug.

"Hello Meredy, but what's with the hug?" Natsu asked.

"It's just a hug for good luck against your fight against Zancrow tomorrow." Meredy said.

"Don't worry about it Meredy, I'll show him that Dragons are the best." Natsu said with a huge grin.

"Don't get too overconfident Natsu, Zancrow is one of the strongest members in the guild and the fact that you are a fire mage makes it even harder." Ultear warned.

"He might be strong, but he doesn't have to be such an ass about it." Natsu said as he began to walk to his room. Meredy ran up to him and began to follow him. Ultear watched with a smile as she watched her adopted daughter finally make her first friend since she took that away from her a few years ago.

 _'I hope this guy can get Meredy out of her comfort zone and help her enjoy life a little more.'_ Ultear said. Once Natsu had arrived to his room he told began to Meredy more stories until he eventually fell asleep. Meredy was a bit annoyed that Natsu had fallen asleep before he finished his story. Meredy tried to wake the _**'Dragon Slayer'**_ but he wasn't moving. The pinkette ended up giving up and instead watched the Natsu sleep. Meredy felt the same feeling she felt before, but she was once again unable to understand what it was. She considered using her _**'Sensory Link'**_ on Natsu and getting him to explain it to her, but that was clearly not an option right now. Meredy became curious when she saw Natsu start moving in his sleep. She was caught completely off guard when Natsu wrapped his strong hands around her and pretty much used her as a body pillow. Meredy didn't know this, but Natsu would always do this to a particular bookworm when they went on jobs that forced him to be away from home.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Meredy asked as a blushed form on her face.

"Be quite, I'm sleepy." Natsu said in his sleep. Meredy was confused by Natsu's words but she calmed down when she noticed that Natsu was sleep talking. The sensory mage eventually fell asleep in Natsu's arms and it was the best sleep she had ever had, since she felt warm the entire time.

 **~Next Day~**

Natsu woke up and noticed that he was holding something. Natsu looked down and spotted the sleeping pinkette that he had been using as a body pillow. Natsu looked down at Meredy's cute sleeping face a little longer before he let go of the girl.

 _ **'I didn't know that you were into little girls.'**_ Natsumi teased.

 _'I'm not into little girls you pervert, I just think she's cute.'_ Natsu retorted.

 _ **'Whatever you say mister pervert.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'You have no right to be calling anyone a pervert.'_ Natsu said.

 _ **'At least I'm not using a young girl as a body pillow.'**_ Natsumi teased. _**'Oh look she's waking up.'**_ Natsumi said. Meredy woke up and found herself in a warm embrace.

"Good morning Natsu, are you ready for your fight with Zancrow?" Meredy said. Natsu was happy that Meredy didn't freak out like she did last time.

"Of course I'm ready to take down goldilocks." Natsu said excitedly as he let go of Meredy. Natsu was about to leave the bed but he felt something tugging on his clothes. He turned around to see Meredy's blushing face.

"What's wrong Meredy?" The Dragon Slayer asked.

"Thank you for keeping me warm." Meredy said.

"Any time." Natsu said. Meredy was surprised that she had grown closer to this one person in the space of twenty four hours than any of her other guild mates with the exception of Ultear.

"We should have landed by now so head down and you can watch me kick Zancrow's ass." Natsu said.

"Don't you want to eat or have a shower first?" Meredy asked.

"I am pretty hungry now that I think about it." Natsu said as he rubbed his stomach.

"What about a shower?" Meredy asked.

"I haven't taken on of those in forever so it's ok." Natsu said.

"You're talking a bath." Meredy demanded. Since Natsu thought she looked adorable when she was angry, he agreed and asked where the bathroom was. Meredy pointed him to the bathroom, but Natsu ran to the bathroom before she could explain something important.

 _ **'I feel like that cutie was about to tell you something very important.'**_ Natsumi said.

 _'It can't be too important.'_ Natsu replied as he reached the bathroom door.

 _ **'Why are you in such a hurry to bath anyway?'**_ Natsumi asked.

 _'Because if I finish, I get food.'_ Natsu replied as he opened the door bathroom door. The bathroom was very large and Natsu was surprised that this was meant for just him. Natsu moved to the large tub and sat down. When Natsu went to lay against the back of the tub, he felt something very soft on his back.

 _'This bath is amazing, but what are these soft things?'_ Natsu said as he moved his hands back and grabbed the soft object. When he did this he heard a small moan. Before he had time to think about what the object could be, he was slapped across the face.

"YOU PERVERT!" Ultear yelled before throwing Natsu out of the bath tub.

"What happened?" Asked a dazed and confused Natsu. The door suddenly opened and Meredy entered the bathroom.

"I need to tell you that Ultear is in here." Meredy said. Meredy scanned the room. She could see a very pissed off time mage who was sitting in the tub and covering her large breasts with her arms. Her eyes moved to the Dragon Slayer who was on his stomach with a confused look on his face.

"What happened in here?" Meredy asked.

"This pervert deicide to break in here with out me knowing and coped a feel." Ultear said as she gave Natsu a deadly glare. Natsu had dealt with the glares of angry women most of his life, but this one outmatched them all .Natsu quickly grabbed and near by towel, wrapped it around him and stood up.

"Sorry about that Ultear." Natsu said.

"He didn't mean it because I was the one who forced him to bath." Meredy said as she defended her new friend.

"I'll take your word for it since Meredy is supporting you, but if you keep staring at me I will make you pay." Ultear said. "Now turn around so I can leave." She ordered. Natsu complied since he didn't want to face the wrath of Ultear. The time mage wrapped a towel around her body and left the bath room. Natsu was mesmerised by the small glimpse of Ultear's ass he got when she left the bathroom. Meredy saw the look on Natsu's face and got a little angry.

"What's that look?" Meredy asked in an annoyed voice. Natsu realised that Meredy had caught the perverted look on his face, so he made the smart choice and got out of the bath room.

"Nothing." Natsu said as sprinted back to his room.

 _'What a weird guy, but he is a lot of fun to be around.'_ Meredy thought.

 **~Battle field~**

A large amount of the Grimoire heart guild was gathered at the battle field. All of them were excited to see the fight since a fight or even a sparring match between the Seven Kin was a very rare even and this was one of the occasions that they could enjoy themselves. Everyone was waiting for a certain ' _ **Dragon Slayer'**_ to arrive and Zancrow used this time to bad mouth Natsu as much as possible. He went on about how he was going to beat Natsu without a problem and that Dragons were no match for gods. Zancrow's trash talking resulted in the formation of a betting pool. Everyone put their money on the ' _ **God Slayer'**_ apart from one pink haired girl. People questioned her choice, but she just ignored all of them and told them they had no right to be speaking to one of the Seven kin.

Zancrow was proud to see that he was pretty much uncontested when he went over to look at the betting pool. He was angry and shocked when he found out that someone bet against him. He quickly found out it was Meredy and he quickly went to confront her.

"I see you put your money on that Dragon hunter." Zancrow pointed out.

"So? I can bet for whoever I want to." Meredy replied.

"I hope you don't cry to Ultear when you lose your money little girl." Zancrow retorted.

"Don't call me a little girl you jerk." Meredy said.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson in respect before that lizard boy gets here." Zancrow threatened as he ignited his fist in black flames. The _ **'** **God Slayer'**_ was about to punch the girl, but he was distracted when he saw a giant orange ball of fire shoot up from the Air ship and come crashing towards him. Everyone noticed the huge Fire ball and vacated the area. The closer the fire ball got, the clearer it became that the fire ball was Natsu diving head first at him.

 _'So he's a fire gecko.'_ Zancrow thought as he readied himself to eat the Flames of the the _**'Dragon Slayer'**_. Just as Natsu was about hit Zancrow, Natsu felt his fire disappearing. Natsu noticed that Zancrow was eating all his flames, but even without his flames Natsu's attack was still going to do a good amount of damage. Zancrow flew back a few meters and coughed up a bit of Natsu's flames when the pink haired man's head collided with his stomach.

"Pretty flashy entrance, for a dumb lizard that is." Zancrow taunted.

"It seems you really can eat fire." Natsu said.

"It's like I said, Gods are stronger than Dragons." Zancrow said.

"Don't get over confident or you'll end up like the last guy." Natsu said as he ignited his hand.

"Enough chit chat. It's time you feel the wrath of the gods." Zancrow said he he did the same as Natsu. Both Fire mages charged at each other with fire infused fists. Natsu was the first one to throw a punch. Zancrow ducked under it and delivered a swift flaming uppercut which was followed by a burning kick to Natsu's stomach that sent him a few meters back. Natsu quickly recovered from the kick and charged at the _**'God Slayer'**_ again. This time Natsu started with a high kick that hit the bottom of Zancrow's jaw. Once Natsu's foot reached the ground, he pivoted on it and used the heel of his other foot to smash Zancrow in the side of the head. Natsu's kick made a great connection and resulted in Zancrow falling back on his back, but the blonde haired man got back up instantly. Once he was up, Zancrow ignited his leg and launched a powerful roundhouse kick at the _**'Dragon Slayer'**_ but Natsu blocked the kick and sent a _**'Fire Dragon's Roar'**_ at Zancrow. Zancrow quickly ate Natsu's flames and launched his _**'Flame Gods Bellow'**_ which was his equivalent of Natsu's breathe attack at Natsu's abdomen. Natsu snickered in pain as he felt the burn on his body. He didn't have time to recover before Zancrow launched a large amounts of bone breaking flame punches on the burnt area.

"Come one Dragon boy. I thought you said you could take me on." Zancrow taunted as he unleashed more punches on Natsu.

 _ **'Why are you not transforming? you would of been immune to his fire'**_ Natsumi asked.

 _'Gramps said not to show my full power and I need to prove that Dragons are stronger.'_ Natsu replied.

 _ **'Just make sure your stupid pride doesn't get you killed.'**_ Natsumi said. Now that Natsumi was out of his mind, Natsu's concentration went back to the fight. Natsu managed to catch both of Zancrow's fists and counter with a side kick. Zancrow was surprised at the counter attack and decided he wanted to finish the fight in one move. Zancrow moved further back and began to gather his magic. Natsu decided to do the same thing so he could prove that _**'Dragon Slayer Magic'**_ was better.

 _ **'When you burn down the west...** **and you burn down the east...'**_ Zancrow chanted as he created a ball of his god flames in his hands.

 _ **'With a flame on my right hand...'**_ Natsu said as he ignited his right hand a flame. _**'And a flame on my left hand...'**_ He chanted as he generated flames in his left hand. ' _ **When you combine the flames together...'**_ He said as he joined the flames together, creating a huge fireball over his head.

 _ **'Flame God's** **Kagutsuchi!'**_ Zancrow yelled as he increased the size of the ball so it surrounded his body.

 _ **'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!'**_ Natsu shouted as he launched his fireball at Zancrow. The two large Flames collided and the two Slayers struggled to gain control, but they unknowingly where destroying a large area around them during their power struggle. Most of the spectators decided it was unsafe and they ran as far away from the two Fire mages. The two struggled to prove which technique was better, but their battle was ended when both fire attacks became unstable and exploded. The explosion caught both of them and sent flying in opposite directions and resulted in a giant crater.

"Holy shit the pink Haired kid is a monster." A random guild member said as he watched on in shock of how much the fight had escalated.

 **~Air Ship~**

 _'Very interesting, I've never seen a fire mage keep up with Zancrow before.'_ Hades said as he watched from the Airship.

"He's pretty impressive don't you think?" Ultear said as she stood beside Hades.

"I wonder how strong he will be when he unleashes his full strength." Hades thought out loud.

"What do you mean? we've already seen Zancrow at his full power." Ultear asked.

"I'm not talking about Zancrow." Hades said as he stared at the battlefield.

 **~Battle Field~**

The dust cleared and a pretty much unscratched Zancrow was standing on one side of the crater.

"It seems that you're puny Dragon Flame can't hurt me." Zancrow taunted. Zancrow began to laugh at the _**'Dragon Slayer'**_ , who still hadn't emerged. However everyone felt a large increase of Magical energy from where Natsu had crashed. Zancrow stopped laughing and looked intently at the source of the magic.

The dust on Natsu's side cleared and revealed a very pissed of _**'Dragon Slayer'**_.

"If that's the extent of your _**'God Slayer'**_ magic, I guess this will be a lot easier for me." Natsu said confidently.

 _ **'**_ _ **Fire Dragon Second Stage! Hell's Flames!'**_ Natsu said as his flames turned crimson red. Natsu knew he had to be quick or he would pass out due to magical exhaustion.

"So you can change the colour of your flame. I can still eat it." Zancrow said.

"I wouldn't count on that." Natsu said raised one of his arms up as if he were holding up a spear. Natsu began to focus his magic in the one hand.

 _ **'Hell's Spear'**_ Natsu chanted as he formed a spear in his hand. Natsu throw the spear at Zancrow, but Zancrow dodged it by stepping back a few steps. Zancrow didn't expect the spear to explode on impact. The explosion Zancrow flying upwards. Natsu raced to Zancrow's location and delivered a _**'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'**_ to Zancrow's face. Zancrow was shocked at the fact that he had just felt a burn on his face before he cam crashing to the ground. Natsu launched a _**'**_ _ **Fire Dragon's Hellish Roar'**_ at the downed fire mage. Zancrow tried to eat the flames, but it didn't work and he felt the full force of a Hell Dragon.

Everyone watched in shock as the saw one of the Seven kin losing to Natsu and the fact that he was a fire mage was even more shocking.

Natsu knew that the fight wasn't done yet, but he was struggling to maintain his heel flames. Zancrow got up and prepared to launch one last attack. Zancrow felt that his Magic had been burnt away after Natsu's last attack. Unfortunately for Zancrow, Natsu wasn't going to give him a chance to get another attack in. Natsu launched a series of flaming punches and kicks to Zancrow who was unable to defend against his attacks.

 _'What's going on? How it this punk beating me?'_ Zancrow asked himself as he felt himself fading away.

 _'One more attack and I've got him.'_ Natsu said. Natsu knew he had to go all out and finish Zancrow in one go. Zancrow was now beaten and on the ground after Natsu's brutal assault. The _**'God Slayer'**_ could barely move any more and he knew Natsu's next attack would lead to his defeat.

 _ **'Fire Dragon's Final Form! Fire Dragon King!'**_ Natsu yelled as he began to pour every last drop of magic energy into his right hand. Zancrow began to feel fear when he felt how much magic was coming from Natsu.

 _ **'Fire Dragon King's D-'**_ Natsu said, but before he could cast the spell, he ran out of Magic and passed out due to the lack of energy. Zancrow was unsure of the outcome because the energy Natsu had emitted had made he pass out.

Everyone was unsure about what to do since both of the were no unmoving. Meredy declared that Natsu was the winner since he had launched the last attack. The people who had put their money on Zancrow were pretty pissed off, but none of them wanted to argue with one of the Seven Kin. Ultear and Hades came down to see the results of the fight.

"It seems like the Dragon managed to defeat the god." Hades said. "Very interesting." He added.

"Not to be rude Master, but aren't they both unconscious?" Ultear questioned.

"It's obvious that the boy had the advantaged at the end of the fight." Hades said. "But it seems that the technique seemed to be too demanding on his body." He concluded.

After collecting her winnings, Meredy ran down to check on the downed _**'Dragon Slayer'**_. Once the pinkette reach Natsu, she checked if he was still ok.

"Wake up Natsu." Meredy said as she shook Natsu's body. Meredy's eyes lit up when she heard a small groan from Natsu. Meredy began to drag Natsu out of the crater. Ultear looked at her daughter's efforts and couldn't help but giggle at how cute she looked when she tried to help Natsu. Ultear decided to help her adopted daughter since the pinkette wasn't getting anywhere fast. Ultear wasn't surprised when she saw Natsu's body covered in bruises and cuts. She was shocked when she saw an even larger amount of burns and bruises on Zancrow as he was dragged to the Airship by a group of dark wizards. The observation made her wonder how strong the Dragon Slayer was.

 **~Six Hours later in the Infirmary~**

Natsu was lying down in one of the infirmary beds. He felt as if he had been ran over by a train and that train was on fire. He found himself unable to move to well, but then he remembered the fight he had just had with the _**'God Slayer'**_.

 _'I guess I still can't use that spell.'_ Natsu said as he remembered his failure to use the last spell his father had taught him. Natsu managed to sit up and look around the room. When he scanned the room, his eyes landed on a sleeping Pink haired girl.

"Wake up Meredy." Natsu said as he nudged the sleeping girl.

"You should let her get some rest, she has been watching you since you got here." A voice said. Natsu turned to the origin of the voice, which was revealed to be Ultear.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I'm checking up on my new partner." Ultear said.

"Where are they?" Natsu inquired as he looked around the room for another person.

"Did that fight give you some sort of brain damage?" Ultear teased.

"I'm in tip psychic contraction." Natsu claimed, but he sounded completely delirious.

"Don't you mean top physical condition." Ultear corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?" Natsu asked before passing out again. Ultear sweat dropped, but she had expected this since because Natsu wasn't due to wake up for a few more hours.

 _'Those two look so cute when they sleep.'_ Ultear said as she stared at the two sleeping pinkettes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed. I am really happy to see that this story has reached 400 follows . I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, so please leave a review. I have also put up new poll about my upcoming DxD crossover and the summary is on my profile. The next chapter will focus on Natsu and Ultear.**

 **Main Harem**

 **-Mira**

 **-Lisanna**

 **-Sorano**

 **-Yukino**

 **Sub Harem**

 **-Sayla**

 **-Juvia**

 **-Erza**

 **-Levy**

 **-Ultear**

 **-Hisui**

 **-K** **youka**

 **-Meredy (When she is older)**

 **As you can see, I have added two more girls, but I will not be adding any more girls. I might add Natsumi but it kind of depends on the story line I chose to follow and reader choice.**

 **Beta ready By David115**


	10. Ch 10: GH Arc IV: Troublesome Time Mage

**Fire Dragon's Ivory**

 **Chapter 10: Grimoire Heart Arc IV: Troublesome Time Mage**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** = Dragons / Demon / Beast talking

 ** _'Put you clothes on'_** = Dragon / Demon / Beast thinking

 **' _Fire dragon's wing attack'_** = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

* * *

Natsu had been a member of Grimoire Heart for a month and he had gotten used to being in the infamous dark guild. He had met with the other members of the seven kin, but the only one he could stand to be around was Azuma because of their shared addiction to battle. He only spent a small amount of time with the man even though he shared an interest. Natsu had been sent on a few solo missions. He was able to take the job with a clear conscious because the jobs only involved him destroying towns, but he made sure he didn't kill anyone in the process. Hades had called him so he could confront him about the lack of deaths during his missions.

Natsu was standing in front of the entrance to Hades room, awaiting permission to come in.

 _'I wonder why he called me?'_ Natsu pondered as he waited.

 ** _'You probably didn't have enough real sex with the fire spirt inside your head.'_** Natsumi replied.

 _'First of all I haven't had a chance since I joined this guild.'_ Natsu said. _'Secondly, even if I did have a chance we would get caught since you're always so loud.'_ Natsu added. _'And how the hell would he know, I haven't even used your magic since I got here!?'_ He exclaimed furiously.

 ** _'But you love it when I moan loudly_**.' Natsumi said, ignoring the last comment. Natsu blushed at her comment because he knew it was true and denying it would be impossible for him since Natsumi would know.

 _'Just shut up.'_ Natsu said in a defeated tone.

 ** _'Aww did I make you embarrassed?'_** Natsumi said. Natsu didn't bother to reply and just sighed in defeat. Natsu got teased by Natsumi for the rest of the time he was waiting for Hades to let him in. After countless sexual comments from Natsumi, Natsu was called in by Hades. Natsu pushed open the doors and walked into the room. When he entered he saw Hades with a displeased look on his face. Natsu swallowed hard and steeled his nerves.

"What do you need from me old man?" Natsu asked casually. Even though the atmosphere was tense, Natsu still kept his normal disrespectful behaviour.

"Sorry for making you wait so long boy." Hades said. Hades had picked up the habit of referring to Natsu as 'boy' since he reminded him of a certain titan mage from his time in Fairy tail. Natsu was always confused by this, but he didn't really mind it anymore since the name had grown on him.

"It's alright old man." Natsu said. "So what do you need?"

"I just wanted to speak to you about the assignments I've been sending you on." Hades said. "I hear that during your missions, there hasn't been one death."

"What about it?" Natsu asked.

"I was just curious why you haven't taken a life, even though all of your missions involve mass destruction." Hades said.

"I just don't see the need to kill them since none of them have seen my face, guild mark and no one fought back, they simply ran." Natsu explained. Hades took in what Natsu said and was satisfied with his reasoning.

"I guess I will allow you to carry out your missions as you please because you have done your jobs very well." Hades said. Hades wasn't sure why the Dragon slayer spared lives, but he didn't really care since he got the job done. Hades gave Natsu permission to leave and do as he pleased. Natsu took Hades up on his offer and went to enjoy his down time. He spent most of his down time at the guild with his two female teammates or fighting his new rival, Zancrow. Even though Natsu had beaten him in their first fight, it didn't mean that Zancrow was going to give up on beating him, but the fights where now contained to small brawls that would leave many onlookers in pain.

 _'I wonder what I should do?'_ Natsu pondered as he walked down the halls to his room.

 ** _'Me?'_** Natsumi suggested in a seductive tone.

 _'Can you not be a pervert for more than five seconds?'_ Natsu questioned the spirit.

 ** _'Don't act like you don't like my teasing.'_** Natsumi said.

"NATSU!" an excited voice yelled. Natsu turned to the source of the voice, but before he could get a look he was taken to the ground. Natsu groaned in pain when the back of his head made contact with cold hard floor. Natsu looked down and saw Meredy hugging him tightly. Natsu smiled and hugged the cute girl back.

"I was only gone for a few days." Natsu said as he ruffled Meredy's hair. "It couldn't of been that bad."

"I still missed you heaps." Meredy said as she nested her head into Natsu's chest.

"I'll try to get my jobs finished quicker for you." Natsu said.

"Do you promise?" Meredy asked as she looked up at Natsu with pleading eyes.

"Of course I do Meredy." Natsu replied.

"That so sweet of you Natsu." Ultear teased as she walked towards the two pinkettes. Ultear had grown close to the Dragon Slayer and would constantly tease him since they were always assigned jobs with one another, much to the displeasure of a certain jealous sensory mage.

"Sup Ultear." Natsu said as he let go of Meredy, who was still clinging onto him. "Are you going to let go of me Meredy?"

"Don't be mean Natsu, she really likes hugging you." Ultear said. "She even said that she feels safest around you." She added. Meredy turned an unhealthy shade of red and let go of the Dragon Slayer. Even though she did love the feeling of Natsu's warmth, she still couldn't handle the embarrassment when her adoptive mother teased her. Meredy had told Ultear not to tease her on multiple occasions, but Ultear had ignored her every time she did.

"Please stop telling Natsu about that kind of stuff." Meredy begged.

"At least I haven't told him about what you call him when he's not with you." Ultear said.

"Please don't Ultear… I'll die of embarrassment if he finds out." Meredy pleaded while on her hands and knees.

"Why would you call me a name behind my back Meredy? I thought you were cool." Natsu inquired in a hurt tone. Natsu was curious to what Meredy had been calling him, so he decided to put on the hurt act that was used on him many times. He knew it worked straight away that it worked since Meredy became worried and started apologising frantically.

"You can make it up to me by telling me what you called me." Natsu said.

"Will you really forgive me if I tell you?" Meredy asked. Meredy received a nod from the Dragon slayer. "Please don't laugh at me though." She said with a massive blush on her face.

"I won't laugh at you." Natsu promised as he looked the girl right in the eyes.

"I called you…" Meredy said, but the last thing was unheard by the Dragon slayer.

"I didn't hear you Meredy, can you say that again?" Natsu requested. Meredy repeated her action again, but she was still too quiet for the Dragon Slayer to hear. Natsu once again asked for the younger mage to repeat and the same thing kept on happening until Ultear decided to interfere.

"Since Meredy is having a bit of trouble telling you herself, I'll do it for her." Ultear said.

"I guess I don't mind hearing it from you Ultear." Natsu said. Meredy knew that Ultear was going to say something completely embarrassing, so she got off of Natsu and went to shut her adoptive mother up.

"She called you Da-" Ultear said before she was tackled by a blur of pink.

"I CALLED YOU ONII-CHAN!" Meredy announced before she passed out of embarrassment.

 _'That worked better than I thought it would'_ Ultear thought to herself. Natsu was in awe that Meredy had begun to call him her older brother. When he really thought about it he had been acting like an older brother to the girl and the fact that their hair was nearly the same shade of pink.

"I was surprised at first as well, but can you play along for her." Ultear requested as she picked up her sleeping daughter.

"I don't mind being an older brother for her, she seems like she needs more of a family." Natsu said as he flashed his famous grin to Ultear. Ultear got closer to Natsu and gave the Dragon slayer a kiss on the cheek. The fire mage blushed when he realised that he had just received a kiss from the sexy yet motherly time mage.

"Thanks for looking out for her." Ultear said as she started to leave the area "And if you keep it up, I might give you something more than a kiss on the cheek." She added with a seductive wink.

 _'I wonder what she means by that?'_ Natsu pondered.

 ** _'She obviously means sex.'_** Natsumi said bluntly. The Fire Spirit was dumbfounded that after all her sexual advances Natsu was still obvious to the advances of other girls.

 _'Not all girls are perverts like you so that can't be it.'_ Natsu said, casing Natsumi to face palm.

 ** _'You sure are something else Natsu.'_** Natsumi said.

 _'I know I'm pretty amazing.'_ Natsu said as he got up.

"I think I'm going to get something to eat." Natsu said as he rubbed his stomach.

 ** _'You could always eat me.'_** Natsumi suggested.

 _'I think it would be in my best interest to ignore you.'_ Natsu said.

 ** _'You can try to ignore me, but we both know that you can't.'_** Natsumi said. Natsu somehow managed to ignore the Fire spirt and arrived at the door of his room. Natsu entered the room and jumped onto his bed, before lying down. Even though the mission didn't require much magic to complete, he was still tired from the annoyingly long walk back to the Airship. Natsu was about to close his eyes, but he heard a knocking at his door.

"What would anyone be knocking at my door at this hour ?" Natsu pondered as he got up. The dragon slayer walked to his door, before he opened it.

"Good evening Natsu." Ultear said lazily as she walked into Natsu's room and laid down on the bed. Natsu didn't bother to ask what she was doing in his room since Ultear had formed a habit of sneaking into his room and sleeping next to him. "You really need to decorate this room." She added as she pulled the covers over herself.

"You could just get me to come to your room." Natsu suggested as he closed the door and went back to his bed.

"You should at least buy me dinner first." Ultear teased. "And plus there are a few things that shouldn't be seen by someone that's not me." Natsu wasn't sure what the time mage meant by that, but he knew it would be bad for his health if he was too explore her room and find out.

"At least put some clothes on when you come in here." Natsu said. Ultear had also made it a habit to only come to Natsu's room in the bare minimum.

"What's wrong Natsu, getting excited?" Ultear teased, causing a light pink blush to appear on his cheeks. Natsu didn't say anything and got back into his bed.

"I'm going to sleep." Natsu said. He made sure to face away from the time mage because it would have been impossible to control his urges if he was to look at her scarcely clad body. Ultear decided to take advantage of her effect on Natsu and pressed her body against Natsu's.

"You're so warm Natsu." Ultear whispered into Natsu's ear. "Being around you really does make a girl feel safe..." Ultear wrapped her gentle hands around Natsu and forced him into a hug, which he couldn't escape from. "So let's stay like this for the rest of the night."

"You're not really giving me a choice, so I guess it's fine." Natsu said as he started falling asleep.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Ultear asked in a soft voice.

 _'Since when did she start caring about what I want to do?'_ Natsu pondered.

"I was probably just going to eat and fight goldy locks." Natsu said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well forget what you're doing, you're spending the day with me in a town." Ultear said.

"What about Meredy?" Natsu asked.

"She has to go on a mission with another one of the seven kin." Ultear said.

"But how are we supposed to go to a town, we are dark mages?" Natsu inquired. Ultear explained that the town they were going to was controlled by another dark guild. Natsu had heard of bandits controlling towns before, but he had never heard of towns being controlled by a dark guild.

"What are we going to be doing there?" Natsu asked. he didn't get an answer, so he turned over and saw the time mage's sleeping face. Normally Ultear had a mature or sexy look on her face, but when she slept was one of the only times Natsu could call her cute. From his experience, he was finding it very hard to believe that the woman in front of him was evil in any way, but he knew she was most likely a murderer considering the missions she had been sent on. Natsu chose to get the thought out of his head and tried to sleep.

"Please don't leave me Ur." Ultear begged in her sleep as she moved even closer to Natsu. Ultear sounded very panic and scared. Natsu had noticed that Ultear had been having the same nightmare every night she would sleep in his room. He never asked who this Ur person was, but he knew that she must have been important to Ultear. Natsu guessed Ur was a family member who had abandoned her when she was younger. Natsu knew the only way to calm her down was to hold her closely and tell her everything was ok. Natsu just hoped that the time mage didn't find out that he did this for her, or she would slap him harder than all the times he had walked into her bathing.

 _'I wonder what she wants to do tomorrow?'_ Natsu pondered.

 ** _'She clearly taking you on a date.'_** Natsumi pointed out.

 _'Like the ones Sorano, Mira and Erza made me take them on?'_ Natsu asked.

 ** _'Yes, but this time the girl will probably not tolerate your gross eating habits.'_** Natsumi said.

 _'I don't think that's it.'_ Natsu replied.

 ** _'Well then you're in for a shock.'_** Natsumi said. **_'Now get sleep and let's have some fun.'_** She added.

 **~Next morning~**

Natsu woke up face to face with a smiling time mage. Natsu was so dazed and sleeply that he thought that Ultear was completely naked. Natsu panicked and fell off of his bed, taking the sheets with him. Ultear giggled at Natsu's reaction and went down to check on the downed dragon slayer.

"Are you ok Natsu?" Ultear asked as she helped the Dragon Sayer off the ground. Natsu rubbed his eyes and realised that Ultear was wearing something, even though it didn't cover much. Natsu took her hand and tried to avert his eyes his eyes away from her amazing body.

"I'm alright Ultear, but can you put something on please." Natsu requested with a small blush on his face. Ultear couldn't help but laugh when she saw the flustered expression on the Dragon Slayers face.

"Am I making you hot Natsu?" Ultear teased in a flirty voice. Natsu didn't reply, but the fact that Natsu's face was the same color as his hair gave him all the answer she needed. Ultear was about to tease Natsu some more, but Natsu's door flung over and a certain sensory mage burst into the room carrying a body pillow. Natsu tried to see what the image was on the body pillow was, but all he could see was a little bit of pink.

"Good morning Onii-chan." Meredy called out cheerfully. Natsu and Ultear were surprised that Meredy had just called Natsu big brother, but then they remember the events of yesterday.

"Good morning Meredy, but I thought you were supposed to be going on a mission today?" The half-naked Dragon slayer quizzed. Meredy blushed when she saw her 'Older brother's' muscular upper body. Meredy looked away and told Natsu that she had ten minutes before she had to leave. When she was asked why she was in the room, she told Natsu that she just wanted to have a goodbye hug. Natsu gladly gave her what she wanted.

 _'I might just be a little girl now, but when I grow up I'm going to make you fall for me.'_ Meredy said to herself as she hugged Natsu tightly.

"That's so cute." Ultear said as she took out a camera Lacrima and took a picture of the hugging pinkettes. When the younger pinkettes noticed that she had just had a picture taken of her, she turned an unhealthy shade of red .Meredy grabbed the camera Lacrima and ran out of the room in embarrassment.

"If she didn't want to have a picture taken of her she could of just asked you not to." Natsu said.

"I'm pretty sure she just wants to keep that picture for herself." Ultear said. Natsu turned to Ultear so he could ask her why Meredy wanted a picture of them hugging, but he quickly turned away when he noticed that she was barely dressed. Even though he had spent most his life around females, he was still not immune to Ultear's _'womanly charms'_.

"Can you seriously put something on?" Natsu requested sternly. Ultear chose to stop teasing the Dragon Slayer and grabbed one of Natsu's white shirts. Natsu had bought a few new sets of clothes when his original pair started to smell.

"Is this better?" Ultear asked. Natsu's shirt did cover her body, but it was also tight on her, leaving her gorgeous figure exposed.

"Not really." Natsu said as he looked away. When Natsu looked away he noticed that Meredy had left her body pillow behind and he went to investigate what the image was. Natsu picked up the pillow and he was shocked when he saw there was a picture of him sleeping. Natsu asked where she got this picture and Ultear told him that Meredy had asked her to take that picture about a month ago.

"YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE PICTURES WITHOUT PERMISSION YOU PERV!" Natsu yelled.

"I don't see anything perverted about it." Ultear replied calmly.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kick you out of my room right now." Natsu said. Even though Ultear was one of the only other people he could spend extended periods of time with, she still annoyed the hell out of him when she teased him.

"Because think of you letting me stay in your room as payment." Ultear said. Natsu had no idea what she was talking about and the thought of owing the time mage anything was a nightmare. He had heard from Meredy that multiple members of the guild went missing after failing to pay Ultear back.

"I haven't done anything to be in your dept." Natsu stated nervously while trying his best stay brave.

"What about all the times you 'accidently' walked into me naked?" Ultear said, making sure to put stress on the accidently.

"Those WERE accidents." Natsu protested. Even though they were accidents they were accidents he didn't regret.

"What about the times you groped my boobs?" Ultear questioned with a raised eyebrow. "And don't even say that it was an accident because you didn't let go until you got really familiar with them." She added while she crossed her hands beneath her bust, making them appear much bigger than they already were.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said as he hung his head in shame.

"Don't worry about it Natsu, you're half way to paying me back for groping me…" Ultear said "But you're still a while away from paying me back for touching me when you sleep."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu inquired.

"Let's just say that your hands are very… active during the night." Ultear said as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "It even hurts to sit down sometimes." She added while she rubbed her sore ass, causing Natsu to turn the colour of a certain knight.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Natsu barked. Ultear left the room and left the Dragon Slayer hanging. Natsu decided not to think about it too much since it would have just caused him a large amount of stress. He got up and changed into his regular clothes. He sat on his bed and wondered who this Ur person was and what she had done to Ultear as a child. Natsu's long hard think was interrupted by the Time mage breaking into his room again, but this time she was fully clothed.

"It's time to go Natsu." Ultear said as she grabbed the Dragon Slayer by the back of collar.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked. Ultear sighed when she remembered Natsu's habit to forget things, even he had been told an hour ago.

"Were going to town and buying you some clothes." Ultear explained as she grabbed a large amount of Jewel from Natsu's draw. "And some stuff for me."

"Hey! That's my money!" Natsu shouted. "And why would I need new clothes? I have plenty of them."

"You're clothes are a little tight on my chest and not all of the clothes will before you silly." Ultear clarified as she dragged Natsu through the halls of the airship.

"But why did you take so much of my money?" Natsu asked as he flailed his limbs wildly, in an effort to break free.

"Because we have a lot of shopping to do and shopping costs money." Ultear said.

"Can we at least spend some of it on food?" Natsu requested.

"We can spend five percent of it on food." Ultear replied with an evil smile.

"HOW CRUEL CAN YOU BE!" Natsu screamed in horror.

 **~Town~**

Natsu and Ultear had taken an hour to get to the town and it was especially bad for Natsu since he had to carry the Time mage all the way. Natsu had only agreed to do this because Ultear said she would allow him to spend fifty percent of the money on food. The Dragon Slayer couldn't help but think he had been tricked by the time mage.

"That was a nice walk." Ultear said as she woke up and jumped out of Natsu's arms.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU SLEPT THE ENTIRE TIME!" Natsu shouted in a fit of rage. Ultear just rubbed her eyes and took out half of the money, which she kept in her bust. Natsu once questioned Ultear why she did this and she told him that it was because she had no pockets.

"This is the money I was going to let you spend on food, but since you were so mean, I don't think I should." Ultear said as she waved the wad of paper money at Natsu.

'I'm sorry Ultear, I'll behave." Natsu apologised.

"Since you apologised so quickly, I guess I will let you have fifty percent for food." Ultear replied.

 _'He acts like such a child.'_ Ultear thought as she watched the Dragon do a happy dance. _'But he is pretty cute when he does.'_

"Let's get going." Natsu said as he picked the time mage and ran to best smelling food he could smell. Whist running through the town, Natsu noticed that it looked perfectly normal and any passer-by would have never known that it was being controlled by the top Dark guild. Natsu asked Ultear why it looked so normal and she told him there were two reasons for it. The first reason was to avoid suspicion from the council. The main reason was because Grimoire heart didn't actually control the village, it still functioned as a normal one, but they had to pay the guild or the town would be destroyed. The dragon slayer asked if the villages and towns he had burnt down were ones that failed to pay the guild and the time mage told him that some of the town he had destroyed were ones that failed to pay and the others had objects that the guild required. Once Ultear had finished explaining the duo went to a clothing store Ultear really liked.

"Can you wait in there Natsu?" Ultear requested as she pointed to one of the changing rooms.

"Why?" Natsu asked. He was curious to why the time mage had asked him to do this since he wasn't the one going to be trying on clothes.

"I want to make sure that I have a somewhere to change without having to wait and I want you to tell me if the clothes look good or not." Ultear said. Natsu understood her logic and did as he was told. A few minutes later Ultear returned with a large pile of clothes in her hands. Natsu questioned Ultear about the absurd amount of clothing, but instead of giving Natsu an answer the time mage striped down to nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Natsu yelled in shock. Natsu knew through experience that Ultear had almost no problem showing her body off to him when they were alone, but this was taking it a little too far.

"I'm changing clothes silly." Ultear replied nonchalantly. "I don't see why you're so upset you should be happy since you're the only man who has ever seen me naked." She added as she posed.

"Don't you have any shame?" Natsu asked in an irritated tone. Natsu was struggling to take his eyes off of her voluptuous figure, even though he was scolding the time mage. Natsu's staring didn't go unnoticed Ultear and she decided to have some fun at the Dragon Slayer's expense.

"It's kind of unfair that I'm the only one not wearing clothes." Ultear said as she began to invade Natsu's personal space.

"That was your choice to take off your clothes, so don't try to make me feel bad." Natsu said before he realised how close Ultear was. "What are you doing?" He asked in a flustered voice. Ultear didn't say anything and started to strip Natsu of his top. Natsu was now shirtless and trapped in a changing room with a very seductive time mage. Ultear licked her lips when she as she stared at Natsu's shirtless form.

"Let's get rid of those pants next." Ultear said with a perverted look on her face. Ultear grabbed Natsu's pants and prepared to pull them down.

"LET GO OF MY PANTS YOU PERV!" Natsu yelled as he moved away from the time mage.

"As the elder of the seven kin, I demand that you take your pants off." Ultear ordered.

"THAT'S HARASSMENT!" Natsu screamed before running out of the change room. When Natsu left the change room, he noticed that he was being stared at by every woman in the store. He also noticed that some of them had lustful expressions and some of them had become the same red as a certain knights hair.

"What are you looking at?" Natsu demanded. None of the women gave the Dragon slayer so he looked down and noticed that he was still shirtless. Natsu quickly ran back into the room and was greeted by Ultear who had a cheeky smile on her face. He then spotted that she was holding his shirt in one her hands.

"Give that back." Natsu said as he grabbed at the shirt. Unfortunately for Natsu, Ultear was able to doge the dragon slayer. Natsu continued his efforts to get his shirt back, but it became more difficult to concentrate because of Ultear's bouncing breasts.

"I'll give it back to you if you take your pants off." Ultear said as effortlessly dodged Natsu.

"I'm not doing that." Natsu said.

"What if I offer another alternative?" The time mage suggested. She knew that she had gotten Natsu's attention when he stopped trying to get his shirt back.

"And what would that be?" Natsu inquired.

"Instead of stripping you're going to help me get dressed." Ultear said. Natsu stood there and began to think about which situation would leave Ultear with fewer opportunities to tease or harass him. He eventually settled on the second option.

"I'll go with option number two." Natsu declared.

"Good choice, now lets start with underwear." Ultear said as she pointed to the large collection of naughty undergarments.

"HOW DO THESE EVEN COUNT AS UNDERWEAR? THEY COVER UP ALMOST NOTHING!" Natsu explained as he picked up on of the many thongs that Ultear had picked.

"It covers the important stuff." Ultear replied.

"Barely." The Dragon Slayer retorted.

"Be quite and start dressing me." Ultear commanded. "Or do you want me to tell Meredy all the naughty things that the man she looks up to and admires has done to me today." She threatened.

"I haven't even done anything so there is nothing you say to her." Natsu claimed.

"Are you sure about that?" Ultear asked with an evil smile on her face. This didn't go unnoticed by the Dragon Slayer and he began to back away. Unfortunately Natsu wasn't quick enough and the naked time mage pushed him onto the ground. Natsu was very confused why she did this to him, but he was angry since it made his head hurt. When he tried to get up he felt a weight on his body and something soft in both his hands. The dragon slayer confused why he was unable to move so he opened his eyes and he came face to face with the smirking time mage.

"Looky here I caught myself a perverted Dragon." Ultear said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked, completely unaware of the position he was in. "I'm not a fucking pervert! You are!"

"Maybe you should stop grabbing my butt before you make a claim like that." Ultear said. Natsu turned a crimson red and pushed the time mage off of him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Natsu yelled.

"Why are you so mean to me? Am I not good enough for you?" Ultear asked in a hurt tone as she started crying face tears. Luckily Natsu was very gullible and Ultear was able to trick him. Natsu instantly felt bad for what he did and tried to comfort the Ultear the only way he knew how.

"Of course you're good enough. You're one of the sexiest women I've ever seen and I would do many unspeakable things to your body if I was given the chance." Natsu blurted out in an effort to make the time mage feel better. Natsu instantly regrated his choice of words when he heard Ultear giggle.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ultear said. She went towards the pile of clothes and pulled out a recording Lacrima. "I bet Meredy will be glad to hear it as well." She added. The colour from Natsu's face instantly drained when he realised what had just happened.

"You tricked me!" Natsu said. To be honest he should of learnt from past experiences and making a mistake like this was completely his own fault. Thanks to Natsu's stupidity Ultear had collected a large amount of blackmail material on the Dragon Slayer and used it when she saw fit.

"Of course I did, now be a good boy and do as I say." Ultear said as she stuck her tongue out and winked at Natsu.

 ** _'How do you always fall for stuff like that?'_** Natsumi asked her host as she started to laugh at him.

 _'I don't know how she keeps tricking me, but you could help me for once instead of laughing at my expense.'_ Natsu said.

 ** _'Nah, it's way too funny. Now start helping time girl.'_** Natsumi instructed.

 _'You're nicknames for people are really uncreative.'_ Natsu said as he got up and grabbed to some of the underwear had picked out.

"Let's get this over with." Natsu said in a defeated tone. Natsu spent a few embarrassing hours dressing and stripping Ultear. At first it was a bit awkward and Natsu didn't know what he was doing, but that was quickly resolved because of Ultear's willingness to help the dragon Slayer in the embarrassing process. Ultear had also made Natsu pay her a compliment each time she was fully dressed in one of the skimpy outfits that she had picked out. Natsu actually didn't have a problem paying Ultear a compliment, but he made sure to watch what he said because he knew that Ultear would use anything that he said against him. Natsu was confused to why Ultear ended up not buying any of the clothes and the time mage replied by telling him that none of the clothes were really her style.

Now that they were done shopping they could move to the part that Natsu had been waiting for all day; the food. Though Ultear had suggested some places they could eat, Natsu ignored her suggestion and followed his nose the nicest smelling food he could pick up. Once Natsu had found the best smelling food, he dragged Ultear to the restaurant he wanted.

"Did you have to sniff like a dog the whole way here?" Ultear asked as they sat down at a table.

"How else was I supposed to find the best food?" Natsu said as if it was the most normal way to search for food.

"You could have just asked me, I know this town pretty well." Ultear said.

"I'm sure you would have found some way to make it blackmail material." Natsu said. "And don't even think about pull that you hurt my feelings crap again or I will make you pay."

"With my body?" Ultear butted in.

"Exactly… Wait that's not what I meant." Natsu said in an effort to take back what he said, but it was too late for him since Ultear had pulled out another recording Lacrima. Natsu let out a sigh of defeat since he knew he couldn't win against the scheming time mage.

"Don't be too upset Natsu; I'm only going to use this one when you really misbehave." Ultear explained.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Natsu asked as he cried anime tears.

"Like I just said, I need some way of keeping you in line." Ultear explained, causing Natsu to bang his head on the table. Ultear giggle when she saw how cute he looked when he was defeated. Ultear continued to tease and harass Natsu as much as she could until the food eventually arrived. Ultear wasn't surprised when the waiter brought what seemed like the whole restaurants supply of food because she had gotten used to Natsu absurd eating habits. Even though she was used to it, but she always wondered where all the food went.

"This food is great." Natsu said as he scoffed down an absurd amount of food. Even though Natsu was being a bit wild with how he ate, Ultear couldn't help but blush at how cute Natsu looked when he really enjoyed himself.

"I'm sure it is." Ultear said.

"Don't you want some?" Natsu asked as he presented some of the food to Ultear.

"No thanks Natsu, I'm fine." Ultear replied politely. Natsu decided he was going to pay Ultear back for her teasing and force fed her some the meat he had. Ultear was shocked by Natsu's sudden action, but she ending up giving in and eating the meat. The food was delicious, but Ultear was pretty annoyed that she could have choked because of his actions.

"You know it's not nice to force your meat down a lady's throat." Ultear said in a sexy tone. "You have to make sure that she has time to savour it." She added before taking so of the meat from Natsu and eating in the most sexual way Natsu had ever seen anyone eat food. Natsu turned a deep shade of red at the woman's shameless act.

"Do you want me to do this to you?" Ultear asked in a flirtatious voice. Natsu looked away and continued to eat his food in peace. Ultear just laughed at Natsu and ate enjoyed the food that she ordered. Ultear and Natsu left the restaurant and started making their way to the village exist. On their way Natsu stopped when he saw something in a store widow that got his attention.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Ultear asked when she noticed that Natsu had stopped walking. Natsu didn't answer her and instead he decided to enter the store and bought what he wanted. Ultear was surprised when Natsu came out with a set of dark coloured hear muffs.

"I didn't know you cared." Ultear said as she went to grab what she assumed was a gift for her. Natsu narrowly dodged Ultear and made the time mage fall on her face.

"These are for Meredy." Natsu said.

"Why are you buying her stuff and not me?" Ultear pouted.

"Mainly because she doesn't blackmail me, but also because she didn't get to come with us today and I want her to have something." Natsu explained. Ultear smiled at the realisation that there was someone who cared for her adopted daughter as much as her. Natsu mistook the smile as Ultear planning something again and he started running the direction of the airship.

"WAIT UP YOU IDOIT!" Ultear yelled at the fleeing Dragon Slayer.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET ANYMORE BLACK MAIL MATERIAL ON ME!" Natsu yelled back as he continued to run away. Ultear got off the ground and ran after Natsu. Natsu picked up his speed when he saw how pissed off Ultear looked. He just hoped she wouldn't use her seemingly infinite amount of blackmail material in her possession.

 **~Natsu's room~**

It was now night time and as per usual Ultear had once again broken into Natsu's room. Natsu was kind of worried for his health considering what had happened earlier and the fact that he knew Ultear was someone who held a grudge was very unsettling.

"What's wrong Natsu? Normally you at least sleep facing me so you can cop a feel." Ultear said.

"First of all I don't ever remember feeling you up when you sleep and I just want to sleep facing you tonight." Natsu said.

"I'm not angry at you anymore Natsu." Ultear said as she hugged Natsu from behind. "I'm only forgiving you since I played with you a little more than usual, so don't think you can pull stuff like that again." She warned as she hugged Natsu tighter.

 _'I don't know what she's talking about. She always puts me through that kind of torture.'_ Natsu said to himself before he started to drift asleep.

"I need to tell you something before you go to sleep." Ultear said. The tone of Ultear's voice made it seem like what she was about to say was of the upmost importance.

"What it?" Natsu asked.

"I need you to go get that really cute red dress that I tried on at the store." Ultear said.

"I thought you said none of them were your style?" Natsu retorted in an annoyed tone.

"I changed my mind, so go get it next week when or I'll find a way to show the whole of Fiore very last piece of dirt I have on you." Ultear threatened in a dark tone. Natsu didn't want test if Ultear was able to fulfil that threat since she had found some very creative ways to get dirt on the Dragon Slayer and he knew she already had millions of ways to humiliate Natsu. Natsu promised to fulfil her request as long as she didn't try to get any more things she uses against him for one week. Ultear agreed to this condition and Natsu was able to sleep soundly that night. Even though Natsu was able to sleep well, Ultear had the same dream as always and Natsu comforted her as always.

 **~One week Later~**

Natsu was about to leave for the village and complete his errand for Ultear, but not before he said goodbye to Meredy.

"Make sure to come back safely." Meredy said as she hugged Natsu goodbye. Since Meredy had gotten her present from Natsu she hadn't taken them off unless it was for a mission.

"I'm just getting a dress for Ultear." Natsu replied as he ruffled the pinkette's hair.

"I just have the feeling something bad is going to happen. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Meredy asked with concern present in her voice.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself Meredy." Natsu replied as he let go of Meredy. Natsu began to walk to the teleporter, but he didn't get far before Meredy hugged him tightly from behind.

"You better come back Onii-chan or I won't forgive you." Meredy said as she tightened her grip on Natsu.

"You know I'm strong Meredy and it's just a simple job for Ultear." Natsu comforted as best as he could. Meredy knew that Natsu was strong and he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen to the centre of her affection.

"I'll be back before you know it." Natsu said with a smile as he stood on the teleporter. The teleporter activated almost instantly and Natsu was moved as close to his destination as possible, which meant he still had to walk for an hour.

When the town came into view Natsu was shocked to see that the town was on fire, but that wasn't what got his attention the most. The Dragon Slayer was much more focused on the huge cube floating above the destroyed town.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and usual Review and tell me how this chapter was.**

 **There is also a very important poll regarding my upcoming FT x Highschool dxd crossover, so please vote on that and thank you to the people who already have. The poll closes on the 7th.**

 **You can also check out my other stories if you need something to read, but if my other stories aren't really your thing you can check out my beta reader's stories.**

 **Main Harem**

 **-Mira**

 **-Lisanna**

 **-Sorano**

 **-Yukino**

 **Sub Harem**

 **-Sayla**

 **-Juvia**

 **-Erza**

 **-Levy**

 **-Ultear**

 **-Hisui**

 **-K** **youka**

 **-Meredy (When she is older)**

 **-Natsumi**

 **Beta Read by David115**


	11. Ch 11: Natsu vs Tartaros I

**Fire Dragon's Ivory**

 **Chapter 11: Natsu vs Tartaros Part I**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** = Dragon / Large Demon/ Human in Demon form / Beast thinking

 ** _'Put you clothes on'_** = Dragon / Large Demon/ Human in Demon form / Beast thinking

 **' _Fire dragon's wing attack'_** = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

* * *

 **~Burning Town~**

A young girl, no older than ten, was running away from a group of people dressed in odd clothing. The girl had long messy saukra pink hair that reached to her lower back, a fair complexion and beautiful green eyes. The girl wore a white sundress dress with a pink floral design, and on her feet she wore black sandals. She was also wearing a golden neckless with an odd looking key attracted to the end of it and a golden bracelet with a green gem that matched her eyes on her left hand.

The girl's feet were sore from the all the running she had been doing, but the physical pain she was feeling didn't compare to the emotional pain of losing everything she held close. Her day in the orphanage that she was raised in had started off peaceful, but then everything changed when a large cube suddenly appeared over her town and attacked. The towns people didn't even have time to react because the second anyone noticed the cube half the town was completely decimated by some sort of explosion **.**

The girl was left traumatised when she watched all of her friends and caretakers die in an attempt to save her from the same fate. The girl didn't understand why all of them were so willing to give their lives for her, she never really thought of herself as special, apart from the fact that she could use magic. The girl tried to get the faces of her dead friends out her head and continued running.

"Stop resisting girl, you can't keep running forever and you won't be able to escape once we catch up to you." An oddly clothed man shouted. The man was right, they were gaining on the girl and the girl was heavily outnumbered.

"What do you want with me?" The girl cried.

"We felt a large demonic presence here a week ago and since you're the only one with magic in this village you must be the source." Another man said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, just leave me alone." The girl protested. The girl continued to run away from the men, but she soon found herself cornered. The girl began to cower when she realised the situation she was in. She wanted to use her magic, but due to the fact that she was terrified, she was unable to activate it. As the men drew close to her, she let out a loud desperate scream for help.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed.

 **~A few minutes earlier~**

"What the crap is going on here? Half of this town is on fire and the other half is just rubble." Natsu pondered as he looked around the town. Natsu had recently entered the town so he could Dragon Slayer had no luck finding any clues nor any signs of life. In a way. Natsu was kind of happy he didn't see any bodies since it would remind him too much of a horrible scene from his childhood.

"It's obvious that the cube is the cause." Natsumi said as she appeared next to Natsu in her human form.

"Then let's fly up to that cube, beat up the people who did this and get that stupid dress for Ultear." Natsu explained excitedly.

"But I've just gotten out in the first time in forever!" Natsumi whined.

"Too bad, you can come out when we're on that stupid cube." Natsu said before absorbing Natsumi back into his body. Natsu removed the cloth around his arm and began to transform into his demon form. Natsu was happy that that his demonfication hadn't progressed any further, but it wasn't surprising since he hadn't used his demon magic since he joined Grimoire heart.

 **"It feels good to be like this again."** Natsu said while admiring his demonic state.

 ** _'Are you done staring at yourself?'_** Natsumi asked.

 **"I can't help it, it's so cool."** Natsu said as he played with his claws. Natsumi sighed at the childish behaviour of her host.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" A voice screamed. Even without his enhanced scenes, Natsu could have heard how desperate the cry for help was.

 **"Someone's still alive?"** Natsu asked when he heard the scream.

 ** _'Judging from her voice, I bet she won't be alive for much longer.'_** Natsumi said. Natsumi's words angered Natsu, he knew that she was right, so he spread his large wings and took flight. Natsu began to fly to the origin as fast as he could, in the hopes of saving whoever called out for help. Even Natsumi was surprised at how fast Natsu was moving.

 ** _'Since when could you fly this fast.'_** Natsumi asked. Natsu didn't answer, but instead continued fly through the destroyed town at an incredible speed that would make Jet jealous. When Natsu finally reached his destination, he was greeted with the sight of a lone girl surrounded by a group of strangely dressed men. This was way too familiar to the Dragon Slayer and he didn't like it one bit.

 **"So you're the ones who did this and now you picking on a little girl?"** Natsu said as he landed between the scared girl and the men. **"Maybe I should teach you a lesson after I make sure the girl is ok."** Natsu said in a menacing tone as his red eyes began to glow. The group of men moved back in fear and stayed silent.

"Are you here to help me mister or are you after my magic as well?" The girl behind Natsu asked.

 **"Of course I am."** Natsu replied as he turned around to see the origin of the voice. Even though Natsu had saved the girl, he actually didn't see the girl. The first thing Natsu noticed was her hair. Natsu knew he had seen that shade of pink somewhere before.

 **"Hey Natsumi, can you come out for a second?"** Natsu requested. The demon spirt came out the second Natsu uttered her name.

 **"I didn't know you liked being watched while doing it, but I guess I'm up for it."** Natsumi said in a lustful voice.

 **"I'm not into that kind of stuff; I just want to compare your hair with this girl's."** Natsu said. Natsumi let out a disappointed sigh and sat next to the scared girl. Natsumi decided to take it a step further and transformed into her child form. The oddly clothed men just watched the pinkettes with confused faces. They had found their target, but they knew he was way too powerful and the fact that he had an ally that was just as strong was terrifying.

"Look we're twins." Natsumi said as she hugged the girl, causing her to blush.

 **"I would agree, but her eyes are different from yours and her skin is much lighter."** Natsu pointed out, which caused Natsumi to pout. **"I also think her eyes are prettier."** He added.

"We've got the same eyes you jerk." Natsumi said.

 **"Well I think my eyes are a bit plain when I'm normal."** Natsu retorted.

"Well you don't have to make me feel inferior to a little girl." Natsumi said before transforming back into her normal form.

 **"Maybe you are interior to a little girl."** Natsu said back with a smug smile.

"Doesn't he mean inferior?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry about him darling, he's what people call an idiot." Natsumi said, causing Natsu to glare at her. "I might get wet if you keep looking at me like that." The pink haired demoness said with a blush.

 _'I can't believe this is idiot has so much power.'_ All the men thought as they watched the pink haired man's attics.

 **"So what's your name little girl?"** Natsu asked as he got closer to the green eyed girl.

"I don't know what my real name is, but the caretakers at the orphanage named me Hitomi because they said I had pretty eyes." Hitomi replied.

"Well now that we know she's ok…" Natsumi began as she began transforming into her demon form.

 **"Let's kick some ass."** Natsu finished as he turned his attention to the group.

 **"This is the first time I've gotten to fight someone since we took down all those dark guilds."** Natsumi said as she cracked her knuckles.

 **"I'm not going to let you have all the fun just because you haven't got to fight in a while."** Natsu said. **"Also, make sure to leave at least one of them awake so we can get information."** He added as he gave his partner a stern glare.

 **"Don't worry Hitomi, we're going protect you."** Natsumi said before she gave the girl a kind smile.

"Thank you Natsumi-san." Hitomi said as she wiped the tears away. Natsumi patted the little girl on the head and turned her attention to the group of men who almost wet themselves when they saw the look on Natsumi's face.

 **"You guys are going to pay for making such a cute little girl cry!"** Natsumi announced as she began to ready her magic.

 **"Calm down Natsumi, you're going to destroy what's left of the town."** Natsu panicked. Natsu knew about the demon's spirt obsession with cute things and how she could go a little crazy when something happened to them. The Demonic Fire Dragon Slayer felt sorry for the men since he knew that Natsumi would show them absolutely no mercy. **_'Fire Demon's War Cry!'_** Natsumi yelled as she fired a large torrent of blue flames at the poor suspecting men. When the men realised that there was a large amount of fire heading their way, it was much too late and they took the full force of the attack.

 **"Take that you bastards."** Natsumi said in a slightly insane tone, before turning back to normal. Natsu was annoyed that he didn't get to fight anyone, but he was also happy that the men had gotten what they deserved and extra.

 **"You really took the fun out of that…"** Natsu said as he began to wrap the cloth around his arm. "And now we can't even get information from them."

 **"It looks like someone's jealous, since I got to have all the fun."** Natsumi said before she started doing a mocking dance. Natsu quickly had enough of the demon's attics and absorbed her into his body again.

"Thank you for helping me… umm… sorry I never asked you name." Hitomi said.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said with his signature smile. Natsu noticed that the girl had a confused expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that you smell familiar for some reason" Hitomi said as she looked way. This prompted Natsu to smell the girl and he did smell a familiar scent on the girl. Natsu knew the scent all too well because it was his own scent, but there was also another scent mixed with it.

"You said you have magic right?" Natsu asked, in the hopes that it might clear something up.

"Yeah its **_Fire Dragon Slayer magic_** , I've been able to use it since I was about five, but the care takers said I've probably had it since I was an infant." Hitomi explained as she lit her hand on fire. This confession confused Natsu even more because he only knew of two ways that someone could learn Dragon Slayer magic, they had to be trained by a dragon or they needed to have a Lacrima implanted in them, he had never heard of someone naturally having dragon slayer magic.

"Can I taste your fire?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, but I don't think it will work." Hitomi warmed. Much to the surprise of the girl, Natsu slurped up the flame effortlessly.

"I'm a fire Dragon Slayer as well." Natsu said as he lit his finger on fire. "I've never met another Dragon Slayer before and meeting another Fire Dragon Slayer is a bonus."

"I've actually never met someone else who has magic before, but I know that you and your sister have cool magic." Hitomi said cheerfully. Natsu was about to correct the girl, but Natsumi told him if he broke the news to the cute girl, she would make sure that Natsu would never wake up after he fell asleep and if he did wake up he would stop being a man. Natsu took the threat on board and let the girl believe what she wanted.

 _'I bet you're only doing this so you can live out your weird incest fantasies.'_ Natsu pointed out

 ** _'That's only half true; I also don't want to disappoint such a cutie_**.' Natsumi corrected.

 _'Whatever you say you pervert.'_ Natsu said before blocking the flame spirt out, so she couldn't retort.

"Do you know what you're going to do now?" Natsu asked.

"I was thinking I could stay with you for a bit." Hitomi said shyly as she looked away. "I just feel really safe with you for some reason."

"I don't think staying with me is best for your health, but you really want to come with me you can." Natsu said. Hitomi looked at him in the eyes and have him a determined nod, which reminded Natsu of himself when he was younger and wanted to go on missions with his father figure Gildarts. Natsu picked the girl up and put her on his back, before he started walking to the exist of the town.

"You're so warm Natsu-san... Why does it feel so familiar?" Hitomi pondered as she nestled against Natsu back and began to drift to sleep.

"You must have been running for a while, but its ok now… I'll keep you safe." Natsu said to the now sleeping girl.

"Thank you… Daddy." Hitomi muttered in her sleep. Natsu was surprised when he heard the comment he was shocked at first, but decided to just put it out of his mind and focus on getting to the nearest teleportation locations to the airship.

 _'I really wish I could take you to Fairy Tail, but it would take too long and the old man would get suspicious.'_ Natsu thought as he looked back at the sleeping girl. _'I just hope nothing bad happens to her when I get back to the airship.'_

"So you must be the source of the demonic energy." A voice said from behind Natsu. "I have to say I'm quite unimpressed, I bet that stupid radar was just fault because there's no way a human can have that much demonic power."

"So there are still more of you guys." Natsu said as he turned around. Natsu was expecting to see another goon, but instead he was faced with something completely different. "You look different from the others." He said as he began to examine the man a few feet away from him. The man was about the same height as him and had a similar build, but that is where the similarities ended. The man had dark blond hair which reached down to his shoulders and covered the left side of his face. He had many animal like features, such as the two ears that that rested atop his head, a long fully tail the same colour as his hair protruding from his lower back, triangular fang-like teeth and a small black canine like noise. He had black spots under his one visible yellow slitted eye. The man's fore arms were covered in odd shapes that got closer as they approached his wrist, resulting in them fusing together and making his look completely black. The man wore a green striped tank top and a brown yellow spotted bandana on the top half of his body. One the lower part of his body he wore extremely loose and baggy white pants, which were held up by a large light blue grab that was tied around his waist. His feet were covered by plain black boots.

"Of course I'm different from those foot soldiers, I'm Jackal one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros." Jackal introduced in an arrogant tone.

"I thought Tartaros was part of the Balam alliance! Why are you attack one of the Towns under our control?" Natsu asked in an enraged voice. The man identified as Jackal just laughed at Natsu. "What's so funny?"

"It's funny that you humans think we would abide by your rules and it's not even like whatever guild you're in cares about the town." Jackal mocked. "What shitty dark guild do you even belong to?"

"If you weren't stupid you would have seen this mark." Natsu said as he pointed at the Grimoire Heart guild mark on his left shoulder, he made sure not to drop the precious cargo on his back. Jackal didn't seem fazed when he saw Natsu's guild mark. "Do I also have to mention I'm one of the seven kin?" This comment however made Jackal a bit worried. Even though the man in front of him was only a human, he still possessed a large amount of demonic energy and the fact he was one of the seven kin meant he must have good control over it.

"My mission was to bring you back to the cube, but I don't think you'll come peacefully since you seemed pissed over something as worthless as a few human lives." Jackal said which made Natsu clench his fists in anger. Even though Natsu had been in a guild of murders for a month, he still hated how they could so easily disregard killing another human being, but they still weren't as bad as the demon standing in front of Natsu.

 _'Natsumi get Hitomi away from here and I'll deal with this asshole.'_ Natsu said.

 ** _'Even though I'm still pissed at you for blocking me out, I'm going to help this cutie get to safety.'_** Natsumi said back.

 _'Thank you.'_ Natsu said before the demon spirt appeared behind him in her usual way. Jackal was surprised when he saw the fire spirt and became worried when he sensed the same amount of demonic energy coming from her.

"So you two are going to team up on me?" Jackal asked in an overconfident voice. "It doesn't matter since I can still take you both on."

"I'll be the only one fighting you." Natsu said before he handed Hitomi to Natsumi. "And it's not like I need a partner to get rid of you."

"You sure are confident for a human." Jackal retorted. Natsu knew he was being a little over confident, but he had to give Natsumi enough time to escape. Jackal noticed what Natsu was trying to do and attempted to intercept the Fire Spirt, but Natsu formed a large wall of fire, preventing him from escaping.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Natsu asked in a dark tone as he gave Jackal a death stare.

"YOU'RE FIGHT IS WITH ME! **_'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'._** _"_ Natsu yelled before igniting his hand on fire hand on fire and charging at the demon. Natsu landed a powerful hit on the unsuspecting demon, causing him to go flying a few meters, but Jackal managed to stay on his feet. "I'm going to make you pay for robbing these people of a chance to live and robbing a little girl of the only family she had." Even though Natsu had only recently met Hitomi, he could understand how she felt. It was probably due to the fact that their situations were similar, but Hitomi had it worse since she probably had to watch her adoptive family die in front of her.

"That kind of hurt human." Jackal said as he recovered from the punch. "But it's going to take more than a little punch to take down one of Zeref's demons."

"I don't care if you're a demon! I'm still going to kick your ass **_'Fire Dragon's Roar!' ._** _"_ Natsu retorted before he fired a torrent of flames at the demon. Jackal managed to just dodge Natsu's attack, but the demon didn't expect Natsu to launch himself using the flames on his feet. By the time Jackal realised the Dragon Slayer was heading towards him, it was way too late and he felt a burning fist on his face. Unfortunately for Jackal, He had angered the Dragon Slayer and was about to feel to feel the wrath of a dragon. Natsu began to launch attack after attack on the demon. Fist and foot shaped burns soon decorated Jackal's body, but the Dragon slayer didn't let up once.

 _'Why is this human so pissed all I did wa-.'_ Jackal started to ponder, his train of thought being interrupted when Natsu finished his unrelenting combination with a devastating uppercut. which sent him high into the sky. Natsu took aim at the Demon's now falling and launched another **_'Fire Dragon's Roar'_** before he could reach the ground, resulting in Jackal being sent across the ruins of the town.

"I hope that's not all you had, because I'm going to teach you to value human life and I like to be very thorough." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. Natsu still had a lot of rage the demon was a perfect way to vent his frustrations. The demon known as Jackal got up and started laughing at the Dragon Slayer.

"I wouldn't be getting to overconfident Human…" Jackal said as he picked himself off the ground. "I'll show you why demons are superior." He added with an evil grin. Natsu had no idea what the demon was talking about until he looked down and noticed the large number of glowing seals on his body.

"What kind of Magic is?" Natsu asked, causing the demon to laugh again. Natsu began to feel a build up of energy where the seals were. Natsu had heard that Tartaros was a guild of demons, but he never found out what kind of magic they used since no one knew.

"Unlike you humans who rely on your magic, we demons use something far better. **_'Explode'_** " Jackal said causing all the seals on Natsu's body to explode simultaneously. Even though Natsu managed to eat most of the explosion, he felt an intense amount of pain from the part that he didn't eat. Natsu was confused to why he was in so much pain since he had never felt any whenever anything exploded apart from the pain of hitting the ground after the explosion ."You look confused human… I guess I should of told you that the demons of Zeref don't use Magic… we use Cures." Jackal explained before triggering another chain of explosions. "Which are far stronger than magic and as you can see from the town… much more effective in exterminating you humans." Natsu was unable to respond to Jackal's words due to the fact he was caught in what seemed like a never ending chain of explosives.

 _'I have to do something about this or my body will give out.'_ Natsu said to himself as he tried to form some sort of counter strategy against the explosive using demon. Natsu wasn't given much time to think since his attention became focused on defence when he heard the demon shout **_'Exploding spiral'._** Natsu was instantly assaulted by another wave of explosions and rubble. All the Dragon Slayer could do was block in an x formation, but that was proved very ineffective since Natsu was still pelted with an endless amount of rubble and explosions. The only thing Natsu could hear was Jackal's insane sounding cackling and the sound of explosions going off in rapid succession.

 _'No wonder this guy was able to level this whole town, he's strong…'_ Natsu said to himself. _'But that just means I can finally go all out.'_ He thought as a grin spread across his face.

"What happened to all that confidence and power you had before? Are you defeated or have you learnt you place?" Jackal questioned before stopping his unrelenting barrage of explosions and letting Natsu's body drop face fist into to the ground. Jackal didn't get a response from the Dragon Slayer and assumed that he had killed him, so he went over to the body. Jackal was very pleased to see that Natsu body was unmoving, but he was surprised that it was still intact, however, the demon didn't make too much of a fuss over since there was no way any human would have survived what Natsu had suffered through.

"I'm kind of disappointed… I wanted a get a bit more fun out of you, but I guess I'll just have to hand you over to Kyoka and let her do her experiments on your corpse." Jackal said as he stood above the downed Dragon Slayer. "And I never got to see that _'amazing'_ demonic energy." He added, but as he went to pick up Natsu's body, the Dragon's Slayers body became engulfed in blue flames. Jackal jumped back in the fear that the Dragon Slayer was about to launch some sort of self-sacrificial last ditch attack. But the attack never came and instead Natsu arose.

"You sure are strong and as I reward, I'm going to show you the demonic energy you've been looking for." Natsu said as most of his minor wounds began to quickly heal over.

 _'I guess I can still control myself since most of it's sealed, but I can't go full demon until she gets back.'_ Natsu thought as he admired his demonic flames healing ability. Even though they were pretty limited, they were still very fast.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed, but you're still a human." Jackal said before he charged at Natsu. Jackal throw a fast and strong punch at the Dragon Slayers face, but Natsu was able to block and counter it with swift uppercut. Jackal retaliated by launching a series of punches and kicks at the Natsu, despite the speed of Jackals attacks the dragon Slayer managed to block each and every one without effort. Jackal became frustrated that a human was able to best him in hand to hand combat.

"What's wrong demon? Is a mere human giving you a bit of trouble?" Natsu taunted as he continued to counter Jackal's attacks.

"You forgot that everything that I touch or touches me will explode." Jackal stated before he jumped back. Jackal yelled **_'Explode!'_** But much to Jackal's shock and horror nothing happened.

"You didn't think I was going to fall for the same trick twice did you?" Natsu asked as he started moving towards Jackal. The demon had no idea If Natsu was bluffing or not, but he didn't want to take the risk since the demonic energy he felt coming off Natsu was twice as much as the amount as when they started. Jackal tried to trigger another explosion, but once again, it didn't work.

"I already told you, you're trick doesn't work on me anymore." Natsu said before charging at the demon. Once he was close enough, he delivered a strong flaming punch to the confused demon's face, causing Jackal to crash into the ruins of the town. "My flames devour magic, I guess they also have an appetite for your cures, but I prefer to eat things myself since I don't get my energy back if my flames eat them." The Demonic Dragon Slayer added as he continued to beat Jackal senseless. Natsu was now able to attack Jackal as much as he wanted because his flames would eat up Jackal's explosives before they could damage him.

 _'I better hurry up… my flames won't be able to eat his explosion much longer.'_ Natsu thought before he stopped attacking Jackal, allowing him to drop to the ground. Jackal's bloody body was covered in bruises and burns. The demon knew if things kept going the way they were, he was going to last much longer. Jackal tried to get up, but before that could happen Natsu grabbed his tail and threw him high into the sky. The airborne demon could feel an incredible amount of energy coming of the pink haired man, letting him know that Natsu was about to finish him off.

 ** _'Fire Demon's Forbidden technique: Hell Cannon!'_** Natsu yelled, igniting his body in a large flame. He then concentrated the flames into the his hands and put his two flaming hands together before he aimed at the demon, causing the two flames to join together into one much large flame. Moments after his hands joined together a large beam of blue flames jetted towards the flying demon. As the flames drew closer, Jackal felt ten times as much heat as he felt from any of Natsu's previous attack, but he knew there was absolutely no way of getting out of this situation. Jackal roared in pain when Natsu's attack finally made contact and enveloped Jackal's body. Natsu was unable to concentrate on the attack for long, but he knew from Jackals screams of pains that he had finished the demon. Even though Natsu's attack had finished, it continued to rip through the sky, it was a good thing Natsu had only ever aimed this attack upwards or he would have been in a lot of trouble in trouble for destroying more than just a few buildings.

"I was lucky that I caught him off guard with that trick, but I really need a better way to defeat him." Natsu said to no one in particular as he watched Jackal's body from the sky. "I better go see if Natsumi and Hitomi are ok." He added before he began to move to the direction the two pinkettes had gone. However, Natsu's attention quickly shifted when Natsu heard a loud thud, causing him to look back at the fallen object.

"How did his body survive that attack?" Natsu asked himself as he saw that Jackal's body was still completely intact. Natsu got even more of a surprise as he saw Jackal begin to stand.

"I'm impressed human… very impressed… you're the first human to make me feel fear." Jackal said before he began to transform. Jackal's transformation began with the demon becoming much larger and taller, causing his shirt to rip off. Hair began to cover his entire body and his tail became even larger and bushier. Jackal's face became similar to that of a wolf's. The demon grew large black claws on his black hands .Once Jackal's transformation, the demon let out a feral roar and now had the appearance of a large muscular werewolf, who towered over Natsu.

 **"This is the true form of a demon!"** Jackal announced before running at the Dragon Slayer with a feral look. Natsu was still in shock because of the transformation and was unable to react in time to stop Jackal's large fist from colliding with his abdomen. The punch itself hurt enough, but Natsu felt even more pain when Jackal's fist started to glow golden, before exploding.

 _'Shit! My flames can't eat the explosions fast enough and he's crazy strong now.'_ Natsu thought as he was sent back a couple of meters. _'And using my hell fire would take way to much energy to maintain.'_

 **"What's wrong human… is your little trick not working anymore."** Jackal taunted before delivering another explosive bone breaking punch that Natsu was unable to dodge. Jackal continued to assault Natsu with a barrage of his explosive punches, which Natsu was only able to block and partially absorb. Jackal let out a crazy laugh as he continued to push the Dragon Slayer further back with each and every punch. At the rate things were going, Natsu knew he was going to lose to the larger demon.

 **"Exploding you would be no fun; I think I'm going to rip you to shreds!"** Jackal announced as he began to swipe his claws at Natsu. Jackal didn't really care that he was going against his mission, since he was more intent on making the pink haired man in front of him pay for making him feel fear. Natsu howled in pain when he felt Jackal's sharp claws make contact with his chest and draw blood. Jackal seemed very pleased with himself when he saw blood coming from the Dragon Slayer's body and he continued his attempt to rip Natsu to shreds.

Once Natsu's body was completely covered in scratches, Jackal finally stopped his attacks and let the pinkette fall to the ground. Natsu thought he was going to get some time to rest, but unfortunately the demon hadn't had his fun with him and picked him up by the leg. Jackal began to use Natsu's hanging and bleeding body like a punching bag, before he threw him into the ground with enough force to crack the ground below him.

 **"Now that I think about it, I should explode you for what you tried to do to me."** Jackal said as he began to crush Natsu's limp body under his foot, causing the Dragon Slayer to cough out a little bit of blood. Natsu knew that he only had one option left, but he needed enough time, so he did his best to tolerate the pain he was feeling. Jackal let go of Natsu, before opening his palm and he trapping Natsu in a transparent orb. **"This is a bomb orb, nothing that gets trapped in here ever comes back in less than one million pieces."**

 _'I'm sorry Natsumi… I have no other choice…'_ Natsu thought as he prepared to break a promise he had made with the flame spirit.

 **"EXPLODE PUNY HUMAN!"** Jackal yelled as he closed his fist, causing the orb to explode.

 ***BOOM***

 **~A few minutes ago with Natsumi~**

The pink haired fire spirt had been running with Hitomi since Natsu had given her the girl and she had finally escaped the ruins of the town. Even though she had escaped the city she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed by someone or something. Natsumi would of began to think about it, however she'd be distracted when she noticed that Hitomi was beginning to wake up. The older pinkette got the younger one off her back, rested her against the nearest tree and watched her wake up. The spirt was surprised that the girl hadn't woken up earlier from the loud fight that was currently going on.

 _'I hope Natsu is ok. He won't be able to go into his demon form with me so far away from him without 'that' happening again.'_ Natsumi thought as she looked back the town

"Good morning sleepy head." Natsumi said with a bright smile.

"Hello Natsumi-san… where is Natsu-san?" Hitomi asked as she looked around for the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Wouldn't you rather call him daddy again like you did before?" Natsumi teased. Hitomi instantly became red in the face when she remembered what she said to the older Dragon Slayer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that… it's just that he just feels and smells so much like me and something makes me want to call him that." The flustered girl defended.

"I'm not saying I have a problem with it. You two actually look like you could be related and the fact that you two have the same smell makes me believe you are really his little girl." Natsumi said as she patted the girl on the head.

 _'This girl defiantly is Natsu's daughter. I can even feel a little bit of my magic in her and the same kind of magic that Sorano has, but who is the mother? She obviously didn't get those eyes and skin tone from Natsu. What's even weirder is that Natsu doesn't even know a girl with that eye colour.'_ Natsumi pondered as while she stared at the girl. Natsumi was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a strong demonic presence behind her.

"There's someone behind you Natsumi." Hitomi said as she spotted the woman behind Natsumi. The fire spirt turned to see the woman and began to examine her .The woman behind Natsumi was about the same height as the former. Her hourglass figure and large breasts could compare to that of some of Natsu's more attractive guild mates. Her form was covered by one piece skin tight suit, which reveals a lot of her thighs and a large portion of her large rear. Her shoulders and arms are kept hidden by a striped jacket with flared sleeves. The sleeves covered most of the woman's hands, which appeared to by shard sliver talons. A thick pair of bands wrapped around the woman's upper thighs and stopped at her bird like feet. She wore a helmet that covered face apart from her blue eyes, mouth and the two long green pieces of wing shaped hair that protruded from the side of her helmet. The rest of her hair fell down the back of her helmet and tightly wrapped together in a band.

"Do you think can still run Hitomi?" Natsumi asked the girl as she glared at the bird like demon. Hitomi replied with a nod and began to run, but if Natsumi could see that she was running back to the town, the demon spirit would of tried to stop the girl. "You must be a demon, like that blonde animal boy."

"If you mean Jackal, then yes I am also a demon." The woman confirmed.

"What the hell do you people want?" Natsumi asked before getting into a battle stance.

"Don't get so hostile, we're only here to find faint amount the demonic energy that we detected a week ago, but we've gotten something even better." The demon said.

"What do you want with me and who are you?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't worry. You won't be harmed since you're only a spirit and I have no interest in you, but the other one is a different story." The bird demon said with an evil smile. "My name is Kyoka, one of the nine gates and I will use force if you try to fight back."

"I'm not going to let you touch him." Natsumi announced before she lit her hand ablaze. "The only reason I exist is to protect him."

"I guess I can kill you since you've already failed your only purpose in life." Kyoka said before she stretched out on of her talons at Natsumi. Due to Kyoka's comment, Natsumi was unable to dodge the attack and resulted in deep gash on the on her hip.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsumi asked with a glare as she held the bleeding area.

"The target is fighting Jackal, but can't you feel that his presence has disappeared?" Kyoka asked. Natsumi's eyes widened in horror when she noticed that Natsu had not disappeared, but it had changed.

 _'What's that idiot doing, I told him never to do that again, but he must be in trouble if he's being pushed to do that.'_ Natsumi pondered as she looked in the direction of the town.

"I would be more worried about this Jackal guy." Natsumi said.

"Why would I be concerned that one the seven gates losing? Especially to a mere human?" Kyoka asked the bleeding pinkette.

"I don't think human would be the best way to describe what he's about to become and I don't think I'll be able to stop him in time, so you better start running." Natsumi said.

 ***BOOM***

 **"RAAAAAAGH!"**

"Explain what's going on right now!" Kyoka demanded as she picked Natsumi up by her collar.

"You're all about to feel the wrath of Natsu Dragneel." Natsumi said before she started to turn into a small flame. Natsumi knew that she had to return to Natsu's body and get him back to normal or things would get messy.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading as always chapter and an even bigger thank you for getting this story up to 500 follows.** **The next story I will be updating is Pet Boy of Fairy Hills. I was actually supposed to update it, but I got distracted writing this.** **I've also uploaded my Highschool DXD crossover, which is my other story that isn't pure smut.**

 **I'm actually thinking about changing the name of this story since, I don't think it fits any more. So if you have any idea's leave them as review. The one I'm considering right now is 'Legend of the Pink haired Demon'**

 **Harem**

 **-Mira**

 **-Lisanna**

 **-Sorano**

 **-Yukino**

 **-Sayla**

 **-Juvia**

 **-Erza**

 **-Levy**

 **-Ultear**

 **-Hisui**

 **-K** **youka**

 **-Meredy (When she is older)**

 **-Natsumi**

 **Beta Read by David115**


	12. Ch 12: Natsu vs Tartaros II

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 12: Natsu vs Tartaros Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** = Dragon / Large Demon/ Human in Demon form / Beast thinking

 ** _'Put you clothes on'_** = Dragon / Large Demon/ Human in Demon form / Beast thinking

 **' _Fire dragon's wing attack'_** = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

* * *

 **~With Natsu and Jackal~**

 **"** **RAAAAAAGH!"**

 **"What the hell is that?"** Jackal pondered as covered his ears and stepped away from the source of the monstrous voice. Jackal could tell that whatever made the sound could not be human. The demon realised that the source of voice must have been the guy he was fighting. He began to wonder just what kind of power the pinkette had that allowed him to survive an attack that never left so much as ash left. Jackal waited for the dust from the explosion to clear and he was terrified by what he saw.

The pinkette he had been fight had changed drastically. He had large sharp upwards pointing horns protruding from the top of his head, razor sharp fang like teeth, pointed ears and slitted blood red eyes. Jackal noticed that Natsu no longer had the white cloth around his arm, but instead he had a glowing red tribal tattoo with a flame design that went all the way up his arm. The Dragon Slayer's upper body apart from his chest and abdomen were covered in black scales. His formally crimson wings were now jet black and covered in glowing red marks. Like his wings, his tail had also changed from red to black and it was much longer as well. Natsu's scale covered muscles looked more developed, he also appeared to be a little taller and His claws were also sharper and longer. Natsu appearance was shocking to Jackal, but the amount of demonic energy he was emitting and the feral expression on his face was much more terrifying.

 **"What the hell are you?"** The Etherious asked the demonic dragon slayer, who was completely healed of all previous wounds. Jackal didn't get a reply, but instead Natsu just tilted his head and stared at the blonde Etherious. Natsu's expression of curiosity quickly turned into one of fury when he remembered what the man in front of him forced him to do.

 **"RAAAAAGH!"** Natsu bellowed before spreading his wings and charging at Jackal. Due to the unbelievable speed of Natsu's movements, Jackal was unable to stop the demonic pinkette from impaling him with his golden horns. Jackal tried to let out a yell of pain, but he instead spewed up a large amount of blood. Jackal's pain increased tenfold when Natsu's horns shot out fire that ripped through the demon's body. The impaled Etherious had never felt this amount pain in his lifetime and he was not enjoying it at all. Once Natsu was satisfied he throws Jackal's body off his now blood stained horns. Jackal lands to the ground with a loud thud. He looks up at Natsu's crimson eyes and could only feel fear. He knew that he wasn't going to get any mercy from the demon above him and he moved away and got back up.

 **"You caught me off guard, but it won't happen again."** Jackal claimed before he slashed at Natsu, with his large claw. Natsu effortlessly caught the claw in his right hand and delivered a blue flaming punch to Jackals stomach with his left, sending the wolf demon back a few meters. Jackal thought that the demonic pinkette had forgotten about his curse and activated it in the hopes of catching him off guard. but unfortunately for the demon that was not the case. When Jackal's explosion was triggered both of Natsu's hands exploded. Jackal let out a wild laughter; however his happiness was cut short when he saw that Natsu was completely unharmed by the attack. The demonic pinkette looked even more livid and let out another ferocious roar before launching a torrent of blue flames from his mouth at the demon. Jackal just managed to dodge the fire, but not without receiving a burnt tail. The blonde demon only had a moment to catch his breath before Natsu flew at him an impossible speed and delivered an uppercut with enough strength to break his jaw. Much to the bane of the Etherious Natsu's attack was nowhere near done, it had just started. Jackal went on to receive a large combination of flaming kicks, punches and occasionally tail whips. Natsu ended his assault by sending the demon flying across the ruins across town with a mighty punch. Once he had landed, Jackal set off all the explosions at once and like last time; they all proved to be ineffective in harming the Dragon Slayer. This may have been a fair fight if Jackal was at full strength and not horribly injured from before, but the way he was now he had no chance against to rampaging pinkette.

 ** _'What's going on? How is this human so strong?'_** Jackal wondered. Jackal was now on one knee, breathing heavily and covering up the two holes left by Natsu's horns. The demon was still trying to process what was going on. One second he had Natsu captured in his bomb orb and the next he had transformed and began to beat him down. Due to exhaustion and excessive blood loss, Jackal began to turn back to his normal form, which just worsened his chances of winning or even surviving. The Etherious felt as if he was in a terrible nightmare which he could not escape from. The fear Jackal felt became even greater when he heard the footsteps of the Natsu nearing him. He tried to get back up and run, but his weakened body wouldn't allow him to stand back up, let alone run. Jackal ended up coming to the realisation that there was only one way he was going to beat his pink haired adversary.

 ** _'I can believe I have to do this… there's just no other way I'm beating this monster.'_** Jackal thought as he prepared his final attack. The ground around Natsu and Jackal began to glow. Natsu could instantly feel that a large amount of energy was about to be released so he quickly picked Jackal up and took the skies, with the intention of using Jackal to destroy the large cube in the sky.

 **"You'll never make it in time."** Jackal claimed as he was flown up to the cube. Even though Natsu was incredibly fast, he only made it half way before Jackal exploded himself. **"SEE YOU IN HELL!"** He yelled before setting himself off.

 ***BOOM***

 **~Earlier with Hitomi~**

Hitomi was running through the remainders of her home town once again, but this time with the intention of returning to the place she had called home since she had been found as in infant. The green eyed girl had decided to take this course of action since the final wishes of her caretakers was to go to the basement of the orphanage when it was safe. She didn't know why they had said this considering the basement was the one place Hitomi was never allowed to go under any circumstances. But she didn't care about the reason behind the last wish; all she cared about was fulfilling it. Hitomi did her best to ignore the ongoing fight between the man she had identified as her father and the blonde haired demon. When she finally arrived at the orphanage, she was surprised that it was still standing. The orphanage looked like a small roman church

"Even with me always breaking stuff, this building still managed to stay standing." Hitomi said to no one before entering the orphanage. The young girl did her best to ignore the dead bodies of her friends and caregivers and continued on her way to the basement. The girl knew the way to the well-hidden basement due to the amount of times she had tried to sneak in there and find out what was being kept hidden from her and her heightened senses, so it didn't take her long to find the small trap door. Since she didn't have the key the pinkette decided to use her only other option, force.

 _'I better hurry or I won't be able to help Daddy.'_ Hitomi thought to herself as she went down the ladder. As Hitomi assumed the basement was very dark, sso she lit her hand on fire so she'd be able to see. The pinkette was very surprised when she saw how empty the basement was, all she could see was a single table with a basket on it. Hitomi moved to the basket and was astonished when she smelt her own scent in the basket; she assumed that it was the one she was found in. Hitomi noticed something under the blanket in the basket. Hitomi removed the blanket and revealed the white letter that was under it. She turned the letter over and it had _'To Hitomi'_ written on it.

"I wonder who this is from." Hitomi wondered as she stared at the unopened letter. "This must have been what they wanted me to look for." She deduced. The girl opened the letter and started to read it. She was so involved in the letter that she didn't notice that something else was in the envelope.

 _-To Hitomi_

 _If you are reading this, then that means that Ultear's spell worked, you've made it back safely to the past. You probably have many questions but there is little time. I'm you're mother. You're probably also wondering who you are and why you were sent to the past. Hopefully, the people who found you followed my instructions and named you, Hitomi. Just like you're father wanted, his name. Natsu Dragneel. You'll know who he is once you find him, he's the only male in Earthland with pink hair and you've also inherited his magic, with a bit of mine of course-_

 _Now I need you to keep this part a secret from everyone, including the past version of myself and Natsu. This letter is from the year X799 and the reason you've been sent back is so that you can prevent-_

 ***BOOM***

The loud explosion caused Hitomi to stop reading her letter.

"That was the biggest explosion yet" Hitomi said as she went to put the letter back into the envelope. Unlike last time Hitomi noticed that something else was in the envelope. She began to examine the other piece of paper in the envelope. Hitomi was surprised when she saw what was on the paper. One the paper there was a picture of on older looking Natsu standing next to a heavily pregnant woman under a large tree and on top of a green hill. The woman looked extremely happy and was being held closely to Natsu. She had elegant jade green hair and the same eyes as her. She wore a long white dress, a golden tiara, with a red gem stone in the middle and the same bracelet that Hitomi was currently wearing. Hitomi assume that the woman in the picture with Natsu was her mother. Hitomi was about to continue reading the letter again, but she was interrupted by an inhuman roar. She was a little concerned at how often she was hearing these roars and she quickly assumed that something had gone wrong and that her father needed her.

"I guess I'll read this letter again after I save Daddy." Hitomi said to herself. The pinkette was happy that she had finally found out the identity of her real parents and the fact that Natsu was one of them made her very happy. She was going to make sure that she wouldn't lose this family either. Hitomi grabbed the letter and started to head out of the basement. After quickly saying goodbye to her home she began to make her way to Natsu's location.

 _'Hopefully this key will help Daddy like mother said it would in the letter.'_ Hitomi thought to herself as she looked down at the golden key around her neck. However Hitomi's attention quickly shifted to a foreign scent, which she ignored and used her time to change into more suitable for her situation.

 **~With Natsumi~**

"I can't believe Natsu made him turn himself into a bomb" Natsumi said as she watched in awe. Natsumi had recovered enough that she could revert to her human form, but she was still injured from Kyoka's sneak attack. The fire spirit was amazed by the size of the explosion since it was several times bigger than any of the other ones before it. "But something like that won't kill Natsu the way he is now… still… there's no telling how long he before that form starts killing him." Natsumi knew that she needed to get to the Dragon Slayer quickly or it would result in the death of her host. After the explosion died down, Natsumi spotted a falling object and assumed that it was Natsu and ran underneath it. The female demon spirit was able to catch the falling pinkette before he hit the ground. Natsumi put Natsu down and watched the injuries he had sustained from the explosion heal rapidly.

"That must have been one hell of a fight if you had to do this." Natsumi said as she looked at Natsu's demonic form. "I'm just happy that those marks aren't blue this time, or you and I would be in a lot of trouble" She jokingly. Natsu didn't seem to understand what Natsumi was saying, but he was able to remain calm since he knew that she wasn't a threat. Natsu was about to say something, but when he opened his mouth he coughed out blood. "I told you not to do this you dumbass… look at what's happening to you already and it's only been a few minutes since you transformed… I better get to work." Natsumi placed her hands down on Natsu's chest and began to slowly disappear into the Dragon Slayer. The fire spirit just hoped that she could save Natsu before his body suffered too much damage or he lost control again. In his demoniac state, Natsu didn't understand what Natsumi had done and he got up and began for his next opponent. When Natsu was unable to find anyone to fight, he became very irritated and began to let random bursts of blue flames at the cube floating overhead.

"So you must be the one who defeated Jackal… to be honest I was expecting a human, not an out of control demon." A voice said. The voice belonged to a tall hooded man. The only parts of his face that were not covered were his, dark blond hair, dark snout, lips and his chin beard. He wore a large coat that covered everything apart from his chest and stomach, He wore thick pants that had two set of poleyn and heavy looking boots.

"This is going to be an exciting fight." Another voice said. This voice belonged to the tallest one in the group. Unlike the person before him, this man looked completely devoid of human features. He had pale blue skin, but more noticeably four muscular arms and six segmented tentacles. The demon's body was covered in a large amount of spikes. The demon wore nothing other than torn piece of cloth that covered the bottom half of his body.

"We have to make sure we don't kill him or lady Kyoka won't be please, do you understand Ezel." A final voice said. This voice belonged to the most muscular one of the group. His body is a dark purplish color, with a fin-like plate covering the top of his head is red. He also had two large fins protruding from the sides of his head .On his chin there was a golden, elongated armoured plate. The demon had a very stocky build. On the shark demons large arms, there were backwards ached fin like blades. Due to the length of his arms they almost reached down to his small legs.

"I don't care what that bitch said, I'm just here for the fight, Torafuza." Ezel replied angrily as he looked back at the shark like demon. "Stop fighting, we have a mission at hand." The first demon reminded.

"We will sort this out once we capture this man." Torfuza said as he turned his attention to the pink haired demon.

 **"Tartarus…"** Natsu growled as he pointed to the guild mark on Ezel's upper right forearm. **"Tartarus."** Natsu repeated as he started moving towards the three demons.

"It seems like this demon only has one goal… but he must be some kind of fool if he thinks he can beat demons from the book of Zeref." The cloaked demon said.

"Keep on your guard Tempesta, he did manage to defeat Jackal and he looks unharmed." Torfuza warned as he started to feel demonic energy being emitted by the pink haired demon. Tempesta also began to feel the demonic energy coming off the young male and got ready to fight the Dragon Slayer.

 **"So you're my first opponent."** Natsu said before the amount of energy he was letting out doubled.

"Get out of my way Tempesta, this one is interesting and I've been looking for a good fight." Ezel said as he moved in front of the clocked demon. Tempesta was about to argue, but he was stopped by the shark demon, who said they will only intervene if the demon needed it. The cloaked demon was about to retort, but he was once again unable to speak his mind, however this time it was because of Dragon Slayer launching a breathe attack at all of them . All of the Etherious managed to evade the pinkettes move and Ezel was the first to counter attack. Ezel crossed his arms before swing them outwards, resulting in a large shockwave aimed at Natsu. Natsu used his wings to fly up and evade the demon's attack, which easily cut through the ground beneath him. Even though he had evaded the first attack, Natsu was nowhere near safe. Tempesta used his **_'Calamity Curse'_** and created a cyclone beneath Natsu. Due to the size of the Cyclone, Natsu was trapped inside and was unable to escape. While trapped inside the cyclone Natsu was pelted by the rubble and ruins of the town. The assault on Natsu didn't stop there. Ezel saw this as a perfect opportunity to land a hit on Natsu. Ezel began rapidly swinging his four arms; this resulted in various crescent shaped shock waves being launched at Natsu. Unable to do anything else Natsu wrapped his wings around himself, in an effort to defend himself against the oncoming attacks. Unfortunately Natsu's method of defence proved ineffective and he ended up taking the full force of the attack. Natsu let out a pained scream as the two demons attempted to rip him to shreds using the combined power of their curses. After the two attacks died down, Natsu though he would have a moment of rest, but Tempesta had other plans and said **_'Slam'_** which made the gravity around Natsu increase, causing him to be forced to the ground.

"Jackal must have gotten sloppy if he lost to this human or he's just weak." Ezel mocked. "I really thought I would get fun fight though."

"We should go retrieve the body now, before Ezel tries to eat him." Torafuza said as he started walking towards Natsu's downed body. On his way to the body, he was stopped by the battle obsessed Etherious. The shark like demon questioned why he was being stopped and Ezel replied by telling him that it was his win so he got the body. Torafuza didn't like his guild mates reasoning and insisted that he be the one to take the body, just to insure that body was not hurt any further. While the two large Etherious began to bicker which one would be in charge of transporting the body Tempesta walked over to the Dragon Slayer. When he reached the Dragon Slayer, he was surprised to see that his body was still intact. Tempesta went to pick up the body, but he felt an incredible burst of energy coming from the body and jumped back. The sudden burst of demonic energy didn't go unnoticed by the other two bickering demons. Moments later after the sudden burst of energy the Dragon Slayer got back up, and much to the shock of the Etherious, completely unharmed.

 _'Crap! I had finally started getting him back to normal, but those demons ruined it.'_ Natsumi cursed. It was now going to take much longer for Natsu to return to his senses, which meant there was more chance of her host hurting himself.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Natsu roared, but this roar was much louder and even wilder than his previous ones. The demonic pinkette surrounded his whole body in his blue flames and charged at Tempesta at an unmatchable speeds. Before the lion like demon could react, he had a flaming fist lodged firmly in his fur covered stomach. The punch it's self was painful enough for the Etherious, but the after effect of it was much worse. Not only was he sent back to where his comrades where, upon stopping he was covered by the hottest flames he had ever felt in his existence. While the larger demons were distracted by the screams of Tempesta Natsu took the chance to attack the two remaining ones.

 ** _'Fire Demon's Gate of hell!'_** Natsu shouted as a large magical circle appeared below the demons. A few seconds later, Natsu raised one of his hands, causing a large amount of fire to jet out of circles, shoot up to the sky and engulf the demons. The demons screamed in pain as the felt Natsu's burning flames cover their bodies. Even though he was going berserk, he knew that taking all three at once was impossible and he chose to eliminate the most inhuman demon first, as he seemed like the biggest threat. Ezel proved that he should be Natsu's priority when the demon got rid of the fire surrounding him. Natsu flew to where the fire used to be, picked Ezel out of it and tossed him to the other side of the town. Natsu quickly moved to the location of the blue demon.

 **"I told you… that you're my first opponent!"** Natsu said as he picked up that demon. Ezel hated how effortlessly Natsu had tossed him around and he was going to make sure that Natsu paid for it. The four armed demon knew that he would lose against Natsu like Jackal if he didn't take the fight seriously from the beginning. Ezel began to change. The transformation wasn't as drastic as Natsu's former enemy. Ezel's only had a few minor changes which were that his torso was covered in a black Armor looking and a black helmet that covered his face. The most noticeable change to the demon was that his arms up until his shoulders had been transformed into blades.

 **"I'm not stupid enough not to take you seriously… that was quite an attack."** Ezel commented. **"But it's the last time you're landing a hit on me."** He claimed before charging at Natsu. Once he was close enough Ezel thrust one his many swords at Natsu, who managed to doge the swift attack. But upon missing, Ezel used another on his weaponised hand to slash at Natsu. Ezel's attack was once again dodged by Natsu; this only motivated the demon to keep attacking Natsu. Due to the speed of Ezel's attacks, Natsu had to focus solely on evading the Etherious' sword hands. Natsu could tell that Ezel was getting frustrated as the demon's attacks became easily to rid. Just when Natsu thought he had a chance to counter attack, he was smacked by Ezel's tentacle in the stomach. The pinkette used the opportunity to grab the tentacle with both arms and use it to slam the demon onto the ground. Now that the Etherious was on the ground, he began to rapidly punch the demon in the face, and eventually cracking the helmet he wore. Ezel got Natsu off of him by smacking him with his tentacles. The battle hungry demon got back up and slashed at Natsu once again, but this time Natsu stopped the attack with a flame covered punch. The connection between the two attacks caused a massive shockwave, which destroyed the ground underneath the two combatants. The two began an exchange of attacks, but due to their matched strength, neither of them was able to gain advantage on the other, but every so often one of them would land a hit. As the two powerful demons clashed, the red tribal markings on Natsu's wings began to spread and scales appeared on the arm without the flame tattoo. As Natsu's body changed, his punches became stronger and faster. Before Ezel knew it his blades were being chipped away at by Natsu's punches. Natsu let out another feral roar before he delivered a strong punch, which shattered one Ezel's blades. Ezel was so shocked by the fact he had lost one of his arms to the demonic pinkette that he couldn't defend against another equally strong punch to the face. Still in complete shock Natsu's sudden increase in power, he was unable to prevent a barrage of flaming punches and kicks.

 ** _'This person is not a human… he is something else.'_** Ezel thought as he fell to the ground, due to the large amount of injuries he had sustained at the hands of Natsu. Natsu decided that it was time to finish off the demon .The out of control Dragon Slayer picked Ezel and threw him as high as he could, before rising both his hands to the sky and creating a large ball of blue flames

 ** _'Fire Demons incinerator!'_** Natsu yelled as he threw the large fire ball at the demon. The attacked ended up resulting in a loud explosion and scream of pain when the fire hit Ezel. When the attack died down, there was nothing left of the demon. Now that Natsu lacked an opponent, he began roaring and rampaging again.

 _'Why does he keep aggravating them… is he trying to speed it up.'_ Natsumi pondered when she noticed the wicked smile on Natsu's face when he heard the footsteps of the other two Etherious.

"You should be careful, this human just managed to defeat Ezel in his Etherious form, I will go report this Mard Geer, but I trust you will be able to defeat him." Torafuza said to his fellow demon. Tempesta nodded and got rid of the burnt remains of his cloak, revealing his muscular fur covered body. "And do what you must to insure that this human doesn't get away." He added as he began to walk away from the two. Natsu wasn't going to let the shark demon get away so he launched a **_'Fire Demon's war Cry',_** But as the stream of fire was about to hit the unsuspecting demon, Tempesta got in the way and took the hit.

"Your fight is with me, human in demon's skin." Tempesta stated as he stared at the transformed Dragon Slayer. The words of Tempesta caused Natsu's attention to shift to him. Natsu was about to charge at the loin like demon, but instead, he fell to his knees and began coughing violently and occasionally letting out a little blood. Natsu let out a pained scream as his body became overcome with the greatest pain he had ever felt in his life.

"So this must be the draw back to that amount of power… It's slowly killing you and every second you remain like that you will quicken your inevitable death." Tempesta commented before going up to where the Dragon Slayer was and kicking him while he was down. "Your humanity is your ultimate weakness **'Sink'**." He added before the ground beneath Natsu started turning into the quicksand and the pinkettes body began to get dragged down. Tempesta watched silently as Natsu met his slow demise. Even if he wanted to struggle, his body was in too much pain to move, but the worst part was that the longer he was in his demon form, he would feel more pain and not matter how hard he tried he was unable to change back.

 ** _'Fire Dragon's Roar!'_** A childish voice called out as stream of flames hit Tempesta in the back. The demon turned around and saw the panting pink haired child of Natsu Dragneel. Hitomi had a change of attire. She now wore a white jumper, with black shirt underneath, a pink skirt that reached just above her knees and a pair of white stockings. Hitomi had her hair tied in a high pony tail with a white bow.

 _'I need to move quickly or I won't be able to save Daddy.'_ Hitomi thought as she ran to her father. Surprisingly Tempesta allowed Hitomi to do what she needed to. Once the young girl reached Natsu, she pulled out the white cloth that she had found on her way and began to wrap it around the arm that had the tribal tattoo. Once she was done, she started to pull Natsu's body out of the quicksand and watched him slowly turn back to normal, with the exception of a little bit of gained height and muscle.

"Thank you for saving me Daddy, but now it's time for me to do the same for you… and don't worry about me, Mommy taught me something that will help me win." Hitomi said as removed the golden key from around her neck. Hitomi began to concentrate her magic into the key and it began to change from gold to crimson red.

 ** _'Open! Gate of the Dragon Queen! Tiamat!'_** Hitomi bellowed as she trust the crimson key and turned it.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and thanks to all the people who have Reviewed, Faved or Followed this story. This is probably my favourite story to write.**

 **The next story I will be updating is Fire Dragon's School Harem.**

 **See ya next time.**

 **-Kript**

 **Beta read by David115**


	13. Ch 13: Natsu vs Tartaros III

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 13: Dragon Queens and Demons**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** = Dragon / Large Demon/ Human in Demon form / Beast thinking

 ** _'Put you clothes on'_** = Dragon / Large Demon/ Human in Demon form / Beast thinking

 **' _Fire dragon's wing attack'_** = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

* * *

 **'Open! Gate of the Dragon Queen! Tiamat!'** Hitomi bellowed as she released more than double the magic people twice her age could have ever hoped to. The energy that Hitomi was putting out seemed to be never ending and as she let out more and more the ground near her began to break away. When she released the energy a large blue magical circle appeared in front of her. Tempesta watched in awe as the young girl in front of him let out an insane amount of magic. The demon had never seen a human besides Natsu let out the amount of energy that Hitomi was currently letting out. Tempesta knew that something big was coming and began moving away from the source. Hitomi let out a fierce cry and held onto the key before something started to emerge from the magical circle. Tempesta was horrified when he saw a large blue reptilian head, with glowing red eyes, a large horn on the top of its head and razor sharp teeth begin to appear from the magical circle. He began to wonder what kind of creature the girl was summoning, but he knew that it was going to be huge. The next thing to appear was the beast's scale covered torso and arms, followed by two gigantic blue wings and a tail. The final thing to appear was the beast's legs, which it stood on. Now that the beast was fully visible, Tempesta was able to identify that he was in the presence of a female dragon.

"Wow I really summoned a dragon, look daddy." Hitomi said as she pointed to the legendary beast. Due to the damage that Natsu had sustained from being in demon form for too long, he was still unconscious and unable to respond to Hitomi, which made her slightly upset. Hitomi knew if Natsu was awake he would be praising her for being able to summon a dragon and that was good enough for the young pinkette. Tempesta on the other hand was terrified that he was about to face one of the former rulers of the world.

 _'How did a child summon something like that?'_ Tempesta pondered in his Etherious form as he stared at the colossal beast. The demon stopped staring when the Dragon used its tail to smack him away. Tempesta sailed through the town and crashed into the ruins of a house. He had never been hit as hard as he just was and the demon didn't like the feeling of being treated as less than nothing. Tempesta got back up but he instantly regrated not playing dead when he saw the large blue dragon flying at him at unbelievable speeds. The Dragon rammed into Tempesta and impaled the demon with his horn. The usually emotionless demon let out a loud and pained yell.

"Keep going Tiamat; show that dumb demon why he shouldn't mess with my daddy or me." Hitomi cheered. The dragon queen seemed to be able to understand the young girl and threw the demon off her horn before crushing Tempesta under her large claws. Tiamat lifted her claw up, but only to slam her closed fist down onto Tempesta. The large dragon began to repeat this process over and over. Due to the immense strength of the Dragon, all the demon could do was lay there and get pounded further into the ground.

"I think you're over doing it Tiamat." Hitomi sweat dropped. It seemed like Tiamat was trying to crush Tempesta into dust considering that the second punch she had delivered was enough to knock the demon out. When the Dragon Queen heard Hitomi's words, she stopped her merciless beat down on the demon that was no longer moving. The Dragon Queen turned around and started walking away from the crater that she had created and to the girl that had summoned her.

"Mommy said that she had already sorted out the contract with you and all I needed to do was summon you and pay you a year of my life. Is that correct?" Hitomi inquired as she looked into the Dragon's glowing red eyes. Tiamat gave the girl and nod and touched the top of her head with her massive claw. When the dragon did this, Hitomi's body became covered in blue light. After a few seconds, the light disappeared and Hitomi felt slightly different. She felt as if she had more magical energy and she felt physically stronger. She also noticed that she was a little bit taller and that her hair had grown out a little.

"Mommy wasn't kidding, I am older now." Hitomi deduced as she admired her slightly aged body. "Now that I've paid up my part of the deal, that means you're my spirit, right?" The large Dragon gave a nod in response and lowered its head down to the girl's level and let the excited girl pat her head.

"I kind of sucks that I can only summon you three times a year and I age a year each time I summon you until I'm sixteen." Hitomi pouted to the majestic beast, who just laughed at how cute the girl looked when she complained. "But since you're still here, can you help daddy, he's not waking up." She requested while pointing to her father, who was still asleep. The dragon moved over to Natsu and as the Dragon got closer to Natsu, Hitomi could swear that Tiamat was getting smaller. It turned out that Hitomi's eyes weren't just playing tricks on her and the Dragon was getting smaller, until it was the same size Natsu.

"Are you alright Tiamat? What's going on?" Hitomi asked frantically as the Dragon's body began to glow. Due to the brightness of the light, Hitomi had to cover her eyes so she didn't get blinded. The light around Tiamat began to disperse and her new form was revealed. Tiamat had changed from a majestic Dragon to a beautiful woman. The Dragon queen now had flowing sky blue hair that went down to her ankles, powerful red eyes, a fair complexion and a pair of small pointy horns that rested on the top of her head. Hitomi quickly covered her eyes when she realised that Tiamat wasn't wearing anything to cover her voluptuous figure. Even though she knew that she was still growing, Hitomi felt very self-conscious when she saw how large the Dragon queen's bust was.

"It's nice to be in this form after so long." Tiamat said as she began to stretch. After a quick stretch, Tiamat's attention moved to the downed Dragon Slayer. The Dragon queen started to walk towards her master's father, with the intention of helping the pink haired man. Hitomi began to follow the blue haired beauty to her father's location, whist trying to ignore the fact that she was naked. When she reached the Dragon Slayer, she squatted down and put her ear to the man's heart. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard that Natsu's heart was still breathing properly.

"Don't worry, Natsu-kun is fine, he just needs a little bit of a break and since those other spirts haven't appeared in this time yet, I'm going to join him" Tiamat said as she laid down on Natsu.

"What are you doing? Get off my Daddy and stop talking like you're familiar with him!" Hitomi said as she grabbed the Dragon and attempted to pull her off her father's sleeping body.

"Sorry to break the news to you sweetie, but your father is a pretty naughty man and we are very familiar in the future." Tiamat replied in a sexy voice as she gently brushed away some of the hair that was covering Natsu's face. "And he's still as cute now as he is in the future."

"What are you talking about? Just get off my Daddy." Hitomi said as tried even harder to get the strange woman off her father. Tiamat giggled at how naive the young girl was and did as she requested.

"I've had my fun and Natsu-kun will be waking up soon so I'll be going for now." Tiamat said before she disappeared in a flash of light. Hitomi wanted to ask the dragon a few questions, but due to the fact that she had disappeared, it was now impossible. Hitomi was a little upset that she didn't get to talk to Dragon a little more, but her mood lifted when she saw Natsu begin to wake up. Hitomi moved closer to her father and began to shake the man.

"Let me sleep a little long Meredy… I'm sleepy." Natsu muttered before rolling over. Hitomi became jealous when her father had just ignored her and that he was talking about another woman. Hitomi tried again, and she got the same response, but this time he said Ultear's name. The young pinkette was even more jealous that Natsu had said another woman's name, not her mother's. Hitomi decided to wake Natsu up the only way she could think of. Hitomi cocked her fist back and delivered a strong punch to Natsu's jaw.

"Ow! What the hell was for Meredy?" Natsu asked as he got up and looked at the source. Natsu realised that the person who had punched him wasn't the girl who referred to him as big brother, but instead the girl who claimed to be his daughter. "Sorry Hitomi, I thought you were someone else." He apologised.

"It's ok Daddy, I'm just glad that you're ok now." Hitomi said before hugging her father. While hugging the pink haired male, she buried her head in Natsu's strong muscular chest and inhaled the comforting sent of her father. Natsu decided to hug the girl back and noticed that she looked a little bit different.

"Have you grown Hitomi?" Natsu asked the girl. Hitomi gave a nod, but she didn't break away from the hug since she wanted to remain in the arms of her father forever. Maybe it was because that she had never had a father figure in her life, but Hitomi loved the feeling of being with her father. During the hug Natsu looked around and noticed that the ground around them was completely destroyed and there was absolutely nothing left of the town. Natsu began to wonder what Hitomi had done to defeat Tempesta, but he didn't get a chance to think about that when his noise caught the smell of death. This was a smell that just reminded him of his failure.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get here early enough." Natsu apologised as he pulled the girl closer to him. He knew that even if he got there earlier he would have probably saved at least a few more people. Hitomi told him that it probably would have made a difference since the slaughter of her village happened almost instantly. She told Natsu that she was just happy that she finally got to meet her father.

"But it sucks that I can't say thank you to the people who raised you." Natsu said before attempting to break the hug from his daughter. Even though he had let go of Hitomi, she was still holding onto him tightly. Natsu didn't mind that the girl was being a little clingy, since he knew how happy she must have been to have a family again. On the thought of Family, he began to wonder what he was going to do with the girl. He wanted to get to know his self-proclaimed daughter, but he couldn't do that if he was in a dark guild since it would probably corrupt her. If he could have his way, he would want her to grow up in Fairy tail like he did. Sadly that currently wasn't an option due to the job he was on. Natsu would have asked the demon spirt in his head what to do but he knew that he would not be able to contact Natsumi since it was his punishment for breaking her one rule. It wasn't like Natsumi didn't want to speak to Natsu, but going into demon form without Natsumi present not only made Natsu lose himself and destroy most of his body, it also means that Natsumi needs to spend at least a month repairing Natsu's body so the dragon slayer wouldn't be permanently damaged by the transformation. Natsu's train of thought was derailed when he heard something approaching them. Hitomi also seemed to notice the noise and let go of her father.

"Hitomi, get behind me, I think someone is coming." Natsu said in a serious tone. The Dragon Slayer expected the girl to listen to what he said, however Hitomi moved in front of the Dragon slayer and got into a battle stance.

"You still need your rest Daddy. I'll finish my fight with him." Hitomi said as she began to gather her magic. "Even though I'm young, I'm still a Dragon Slayer."

"You don't have to fight him yourself Hitomi, we're family now." Natsu replied as he got up and stood next to his daughter. "So let's fight him together." He added before patting the girl on the head.

 _'Now I can show Daddy how strong his daughter is.'_ Hitomi said before igniting her hands. Natsu did the same while the two waited for the lion like demon. Even though she was ready for the demon, Hitomi couldn't believe that Tempesta had survived an attack from Tiamat.

 **"You insignificant humans think you can defeat me? I am one of the Nine Demon gates of Tartaros!"** Tempesta bellowed in his Etherious form as he limped towards the father and daughter.

"You demons are really pissing me off with that. Just cause you're a nine gate or whatever, doesn't mean you are better than everyone." Natsu declared before ran at Tempesta. When Natsu started running at the large demon, he noticed that he was moving faster than he usually does. He assumed this was one of the effects of the transformation and used it to his advantage. Tempesta decided to make the first move and swung at Natsu when he was close enough. The pinkette saw the attack coming from a mile away and ducked under the punch, before giving the demon a flaming uppercut. The punch caused Tempesta to rocket up to the sky. Hitomi saw her opportunity to do some damage and sent a **_'Fire Dragon's Roar'_** at the demon, which shot the demon out of the sky. When Natsu heard Hitomi's voice, he moved out of the way so Tempesta took the hit full. Natsu was a little jealous when he saw the size of Hitomi's roar. He had only been able to let out the same amount of magical energy without being completely drained a year after the girl. Natsu didn't let that fact get to him and decided to take his frustrations out on the descending demon. Natsu sent his own **_'Fire Dragon's Roar'_** at Tempesta. Natsu's roar was several times bigger than his daughter's and it incarnated everything in its path, only leaving a trail of ash behind.

"Wow! Daddy is so strong." Hitomi exclaimed as she watched the bright flames of Natsu's roar tear through everything before engulfing Tempesta. When Natsu's attack died down a loud thud was heard by both Dragon Slayers. Hitomi had thought they had won and began to do a victory dance, but her celebration stopped when she saw the serious expression on Natsu's face. She asked Natsu why looked like that and Natsu responded by telling her that the fight was no were near finished. Upon hearing Natsu's claim, she put her guard up and waited for the smoke created by Natsu's attack to disappear. As predicted by Natsu, when the smoke eventually cleared Tempesta was standing back up, ready to fight another round.

 **"I see that I may not be able to defeat the both of you in my condition... But I'm sure one of the other nine gates can, however I'm going to make sure that their victory is a certainty… if you manage to somehow survive this"** Tempesta said. Natsu and Hitomi heightened their guards even more when they figured out that the demon was going to do something to weaken their magic or worse, get rid of it completely. Even though neither of them knew how he was going to pull it off, they were still concerned on how they were going to win against another demon. Natsu no longer had the ability to turn into a demon, which was the reason he was able to win the fights he had with the other demons and he was in a pretty beat up condition and he could barely stand. Hitomi was also in a sticky situation since she had nowhere near enough magical energy to summon Tiamat again and her lack of combat experience would have made her a hindrance to her father. **"NOW PERSIH! Magical barrier particles!"** Tempesta yelled as he exploded into a black mist. Though Natsu had no idea what Tempesta had done, he still knew that the cloud was deadly. However, Hitomi instantly remembered that Magical Barrier particles were another way of saying anti-magic particles thanks to the time she had spent in the town's library trying to find out about her own magic.

"DON'T BREATH IN THAT CLOUD DADDY!" Hitomi yelled, but it was already too late for her father, who was unable to move again thanks to his injuries catching up to him again. Hitomi refused to lose her family twice in one day so she did the only thing that would save her father's life. Much to Natsu's horror Hitomi ran in front of Natsu and began to inhale the cloud of anti-magical particles. Natsu knew exactly what Hitomi was trying to do and he knew that he had stop or else he would have failed to protect the last remaining member of the town. But no matter how much he wanted to stop her, he couldn't help her due to his body's condition. Hitomi continued to inhale the anti-magical partials and effectively poisoning herself. She could feel her body going numb and her vison getting blurry. The only thing keeping the girl going was the knowledge that she was saving her family.

 _'I refuse to let her die like this.'_ Natsu said to himself as his magic flared up. _'Please Igneel… give me your power.'_ Natsu prayed as he surrounded himself in bright hot flamex. This flame far exceeded any of the ones that he had produced in his life but it seemed to keep getting brighter and hotter. He had only managed to produce this flame once before and that was when he originally learnt it from his father.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE HITOMI! WE'RE FAMILY AND FAMILY DOESN'T DIE ON EACHEOTHER! **_'Flame of the Fire Dragon King!'_** He added as his magic reached a height it had never reached before. Natsu let out a mighty roar. "The flames of a Fire Dragon king can burn anything away!" Suddenly Natsu was covered in the same flames his adoptive father had always been proud of.

"So this is Dad's power." Natsu said as he admired the flames which surrounded him. Natsu let out a burst of flames that engulfed the entire area around him and his daughter. Hitomi eyes widened in awe as the flames burnt away every single anti-magical practical. Now that she knew her father was safe, her body gave out and she collapsed. Natsu managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Natsu found himself getting angry when he saw how sickly and pale she looked, but he wasn't angry at the demon who caused it, he was angry at himself for allowing his daughter to hurt herself protecting him. Natsu knew that if he didn't act quickly that Hitomi would die in his arms in a few hours. The Dragon slayer began to feed his daughter. Natsu knew that giving the girl his flames wouldn't be enough to save her completely, but it would increase the small amount of time she had left before her death because it would at least burn away some of the anti-magical particles in her body. Even though he had prolonged her survival, he still felt helpless because all he could do was hold onto Hitomi's unconscious body.

"How I am supposed to save her?" Natsu said as he slowly began to breakdown. "SOME HELP!" Natsu pleaded.

"So this is the man who defeated three of the nine demon gates… how pathetic" Kyoka mocked as she walked towards Natsu. The bird like demon had been waiting for chance to have Natsu all to herself and she knew she wasn't going to get a better chance than this. Natsu's guard went back up when he saw and heard the demon, but he still help Hitomi's nearly lifeless body close to him. Kyoka now had confirmation that her target was too weak to fight, so she drew closer.

"Get away from us." Natsu said as he tried to summon his magic, but unfortunately he was unable to do anything and Kyoka continued to get closer.

"Calm down human, I'm here to offer you a deal... are you interested?" Kyoka asked with a wicked smile. Natsu didn't know why the demon had bothered asking since he didn't have the power to say no.

"What are you offering?" Natsu asked, with an angry expression on his face. Natsu was ready to act if the demon got any closer. Kyoka noticed this and kept her distance, even though she knew Natsu was completely defenceless.

"I can save that girl in your hands." Kyoka claimed as she pointed to Hitomi, causing Natsu's eyes to widen in shock. He now had a way to save his daughter. However he knew that it would come at a cost.

"So what do you want? I know you're not just doing this out of the kindness of your heart." Natsu said.

"The only thing I want from you is to come to my guild for a month as a test subject." Kyoka explained. "Before you ask why I chose you. It's because you have a very unique magic that I would like to explore." She added. Kyoka's statement made him remember that he was the reason that the town had suffered so much in the first place, and giving himself to the demon was the only way he could make up for it.

"I don't care what you do to me, just save my little girl." Natsu said. "But if you hurt her in anyway, I will destroy the rest of your guild." He threated in a dark tone. Even though Kyoka knew that Natsu couldn't do anything right now, however she could tell that Natsu could make good on that threat because of the damage he had already caused.

"I will ensure that your daughter will be comfortable during the time you will be staying with our guild, but let's just say that your whole stay won't be comfortable." Kyoka said. Natsu didn't understand what the last part of what the demon said, but he knew his stay wasn't going to be as comfortable as his daughter's.

"Why are you trying to make a deal, you could have just taken me by force?" Natsu inquired.

"That's because I don't want to incur the wrath of your guild… even though you're all humans, we are still heavily outnumbered and losing a guild war would really set us back in our goal." Kyoka replied calmly. "Now that you have your answer, follow me." She added as she began to walk to what looked like a teleportation circle. Natsu used the last bit of his strength, stood up and started walking towards the circle. Natsu still didn't try trust the demon at all, but he still followed her since Hitomi really needed the help and Kyoka was the only one who could help. Once they reached the transportation circle, it began to glow and the two disappeared.

 _'I don't care what it takes Hitomi. you're not dying on me.'_ Was Natsu's final thought before he disappeared along with his daughter and Kyoka.

 **-Cube-**

"Follow me to your room." Kyoka commanded as they appeared in a barely lit hallway. Even though Natsu could barely walk due to his injuries and exhaustion, he persisted since he knew Hitomi's time was very limited. Natsu limped behind Kyoka who seemed to be paying him no attention. The two walked through the halls of the Tartarus guild in silence. Natsu was on his guard the entire time due to his great distrust towards the demon. Kyoka noticed this the entire way and found it rather amusing. After a long, tense and silent walk, Kyoka stopped in front of a door. Natsu assumed that that this was where he and his daughter were going to be staying. Kyoka opened the door and gestured Natsu to enter the room. Natsu stayed silent and entered the room. Natsu was expecting some sort of gross dungeon, but instead he was presented with a fell decorated Victorian style room.

"You look surprised human… I told you that your stay would be mostly comfortable." Kyoka said as she licked her red lips. Natsu still didn't understand what the demon was talking about, but he knew it would be bad.

"I thought I was your test subject?" Natsu questioned as he looked at the demon with a confused expression.

"You are going to be a test subject… but you're going to be my special test subject, so I'm going to give you a week to recover." Kyoka said as she got closer to Natsu. "I really won't want to ruin such a fine specimen." She added as she ran her hands up and down Natsu's abs. Natsu did his best to ignore the demon as she examined his body. "I can't wait until you're back to your top condition."

"When will you start treating Hitomi?" Natsu asked impatiently. Kyoka just smiled and told him that her treatment would begin in a couple of hours. Kyoka then began to tell Natsu about the rules of his stay. Starting with that he was not allowed to leave the room or do anything without the permission of her. Next was that there was only one other demon in the guild hall that he was to have any sort of interaction with and that she would introduce said demon soon. After she listed a few more rules, Kyoka asked if Natsu needed anything before she left. Natsu requested for some food and new clothes. Kyoka allowed his requests before leaving the room so she could contact Grimoire heart about Natsu's stay. Now that Kyoka was gone, Natsu let his guard down and laid Hitomi down onto the bed. Natsu brushed the hair out of Hitomi's face so he could have a better look at her face. Hitomi looked even worse than she did last time. Her breathing looked more strained, her skin looked sickly, Her face looked like it was in constant agony and she would occasionally cough out the same black mist she inhaled.

"Don't worry Hitomi, you'll get better soon." Natsu said as he looked down at the resting girl. "I guess I better get some rest as well." He said to no one in particular as he got into the bed. When Natsu got into the bed, he felt a pair of small arms warp tightly around his body. Natsu turned and saw that Hitomi was holding onto him like her life depended on it. "Save your energy, Hitomi." He said as he tried to get Hitomi to let go. However, Hitomi kept her hold onto her father. Natsu decided not to fight back against the girl began to drift asleep. Natsu was only able to sleep for a couple of hours before he was woken up by the sound of the door opening. Even though he was still sore from all the fighting, he still got up and expected to see Kyoka. Instead he saw a completely different woman. This woman looked a lot more human than Kyoka but Natsu knew that she was not human because of the golden, upwards curved horns that protruded from the sides of her head. The woman had fair skin, black eyes, beautiful black hair that went down to her lower back and an emotionless expression on her face. She had a slender build, but she had an exceptionally large chest and a plump rear. Her attire consisted of short beige leopard print kimono that was revealing a large amount of her bust and a white sash was kept around her neck. The revelling kimono was held together by a large yellow sash and her legs were covered by black heelless and toeless socks. Natsu noticed that she was holding a tray. On the tray there was set of clothes, food and a purple vial.

"You must be the other demon that bird lady was talking about." Natsu deduced as he raised his guard once again. Sayla noticed this but kept the same emotionless expression on her face.

"Kyoka-sama never mentioned that you would be so difficult, but she did say that you would calm down at the mention of that sick little girl." The horned woman said before she started to move towards Hitomi. Sayla noticed that Natsu got more and more tense as she moved closer, but chose to ignore the man's action and placed the tray onto the bed. She then picked up the purple vial and took the top off. Sayla began to move the vial closer to the sickly girl, but Natsu stopped her before she could by grabbing her wrist. For the first time since Natsu had met the demon, her expression had changed. It had become one of curiosity and slight irritation. Then the demon spoke. "Don't you want me to give the girl antidote?" Upon hearing those words, Natsu let go of the woman's wrist.

"So will this make her better?" Natsu asked as he stared at the purple vial.

"This isn't an instant cure, but she will make a full recovery within three weeks." Sayla confirmed. Now that Natsu knew that his daughter could be saved, he allowed the demon to do as she pleased, but watched her carefully. Sayla gently opened Hitomi's mouth and slowly poured the purple liquid into the girl's mouth. Hitomi began to ingest the contents of the vial and after she did, she looked slightly better than before. This alone was enough to show Natsu that the cure actually worked. "Were you expecting me to do something to the girl, human?" she inquired. Natsu gave a nod in response. "Even though you may not trust Kyoka-sama or me… we do intend on keeping our end of the deal if you do the same, now here are the clothes and food you requested." She said as she handed Natsu the folded set of clothes. "Please change out of those rags."

"Can you at least get out of here?" Natsu requested as he accepted the clothes from the demon. Sayla just shook her head and continued to stare at the Dragon slayer, with the same expressionless face.

"Kyoka-sama told me not to let you out of my sight. she doesn't want to lose her most promising test subject." Sayla responded. **"I command you to change clothes."** Once he heard the voice of Sayla, he felt himself lose control of his body. He climbed of the bed and began to strip. Natsu was very confused about what was happening and tried to resist, yet no matter how much he tried, nothing happened, he just continued to remove his clothes.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked when he found himself completely naked apart from his boxers.

"I'm using my curse because you are being difficult." Sayla said calmly as she made Natsu dress himself. After a few seconds Natsu was fully dressed in his new clothes. He was now wearing a black open vest with a thick yellow strip running down the top of the vest ending in a skull design, A pair of baggy three quarter pants, with the same skull design as his vest that are tucked into his black boots. Natsu had no idea how the demon's knew his style of clothing, but he didn't really care because he was still pissed off that he had just been controlled by Sayla. "You should calm down human. I could have made you do something much worse." She threatened.

"Just don't do that to me again and stop calling me human, my names Natsu" Natsu said. Natsu didn't really understand why the demons had insisted on call him by his race rather than his name, but really annoyed him.

"You're really not in the place to be telling me what to do, but I will refer to you by your name if that stops you from being difficult." Sayla replied in her usual calm tone, while keeping the same bored expression. "If we are introducing ourselves, my name is Sayla and one of the nine demon gates of Tartarus." She introduced respectfully.

"So Sayla, what am I supposed to do here?" Natsu inquired before grabbing some of the food off the tray. Even though he still needed to recover a little more, he wanted to be able to do something while he waited for the green haired demon to return.

"Kyoka-sama said you get two days of rest before she begins testing if your body is suitable for her enhancement." Sayla said. "I suggest you do spend that time resting because no human has gone through one testing session without breaking mentally and physically." She said. Not that she really cared what happened to the pink haired man, but she thought it was only fair to at least give him a fair chance. Even though she had never experienced Kyoka's testing first hand, she could tell from the constant screams that the subject would always be in pain.

"Wow her testing must be pretty intense." Natsu said with his mouth full of food. "I guess I'm still a little sore, so sleeping is a good idea." He continued as he climbed back into his bed. As Natsu climbed into his bed, Sayla followed him in. Natsu quickly sat back up and asked what the demon was doing. Sayla answered him by saying that Kyoka had told her not to let Natsu out of her sight.

"What if I need to use the toilet or something? Will you be watching me then?" Natsu asked. All the demon did was give Natsu a nod in response before laying on her side and staring at him. Natsu was shocked at the lengths the demon would go to for an order.

"Just go to sleep." Sayla said as she continued to stare at the uncomfortable Dragon Slayer.

"Sorry that it's a little hard to sleep when I have a perverted demon sleeping next to me." Natsu retorted.

"I can assure you that there are no perverted demons in this room. Let alone this bed." Sayla replied calmly. Natsu was shocked at the demon's ignorance.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE THE PERVETED DEMON IN MY ROOM!" Natsu barked at the demon.

"I'm not a pervert. I'm simply carrying out an order from Kyoka-sama." Sayla said. "Now sleep." She commanded, causing Natsu to fall asleep instantly. Sayla let out a sigh of relief, she was glad that she didn't have to deal with the dragon slayer's yelling anymore. Sayla looks down at the sleeping man and notices how tightly the young girl next to him was holding him. The horned demon didn't understand why the girl was so close to Natsu, she just assumed this was what humans called family. She had only heard about the concept of family a few times in her existence. Most of them were from books she had read, but the most significant time was when her lover/ master had told her about it before he was sealed away. Sayla tried to remember the words he used, however she couldn't remember. Much like her fellow Etherious, she couldn't even remember what their master looked like after he was sealed in the book that Mard Geer keeps with him at all times. The only things that Sayla could remember about him were his fire curse and the love she held for him. Sayla decided to shift her attention from her long lost lover and back to the sleeping pinkettes. Her attention was mainly the older one, who was sleeping peacefully.

 _'It's like he doesn't care that he has been taken prisoner.'_ Sayla thought as she moved closer to the sleeping man's carefree face. When she got closer to the man she felt a somewhat familiar. Wanting figure out why it felt so familiar, she moved closer. As she predicted she could feel the warmth even more, but what she didn't predict was an increase in heart rate and a growing heat in her chest. Sayla continued move closer to Natsu and before she knew it she was only inches away from him and her body was right up against his. _'Why does this feel so familiar?'_ Sayla pondered as she began to dose off. She couldn't quite place it, but the feeling of Natsu's warmth was not new. Sayla gave up on trying to figure out where the feeling was from and fell asleep while clinging onto the dragon slayer

"Master…" Sayla muttered in her sleep.

* * *

 **Once again thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Like always please review, I love reading them especially the long ones.**

 **I have received a few PMs about when the cannon will cannon will start 2-4 chapters since I need to write about Natsu's month with Tartarus and wrap up the Grimoire heart arc.**

 **The next story that will be receiving an update will be Fairy X Devil (My Fairy tail X Highschool DXD crossover)**

 **One more thing about story requests. I am accepting them as long as they are just one or two shots since I am going to have a lot of free time because school is finishing soon. If you have one just send me a PM and I will think about it.**


	14. Ch 14: Awakening & Start of a Season

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 14: Awakening & Start of a Season**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 **Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

 _'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

 **"Put your clothes on"** = Dragon / Large Demon/ Human in Demon form / Beast thinking

 ** _'Put you clothes on'_** = Dragon / Large Demon/ Human in Demon form / Beast thinking

 **' _Fire dragon's wing attack'_** = Spell

*Smash* = Sound

* * *

 **Before this chapter starts I'm just going to say that in this story E.N.D will be the one who founded Tartarus and this will be expanded on in a later chapter. I thought this was necessary to say because of what was revealed in the chapter 465 and I didn't want to get a bunch of comments telling me about how some of the this in my story wouldn't make sense because of it.**

* * *

 **-Cube-**

Natsu's two days of rest had finally gone by and much to his own surprise his physical injuries had fully recovered **.** However, the Dragon Slayer wasn't entirely happy since his daughter was still very unwell, thanks to the anti-magical particles she had ingested a couple of days ago. Whenever Natsu looked at the girl, he was reminded of his inability to protect her and the fact that she was the one who ended up protecting him.

 _'How come I can't use Igneel's special flames?'_ Natsu thought as he flashed back to his fight with Zancrow. First he thought it was because he was low on magic, but this was disproven when he tried using the same magic after recovering. _'What's missing?'_ He pondered. Instead of just sitting idly by and staring at his hand, he brought his attention back to the sickly girl next to him. Hitomi had made somewhat of a recovery, however she had yet to open her eyes yet.

"You're going to be feeling better in no time, Hitomi." Natsu said to his little girl before getting off his bed. "Your dad will stay strong for you." Just as Natsu got off the bed, the door opened, revealing the green haired demon. Natsu was prepared to face whatever the woman had prepared for him, but the sadistic smile on her face was not a comforting site.

"It's time for us to begin the first testing, which will last three hours." Kyoka said as she drew closer to Natsu, who was getting some odd vibes from the demon. Kyoka moved closer until she was invading Natsu's personal space. Kyoka began to run her claws against Natsu's muscular chest and stomach. "You're a very fine specimen, I'm sure we're going to have plenty of fun together." She added before getting inches from Natsu's face. Natsu tried to back away but it just resulted in him falling backwards onto the bed. Kyoka continued to get closer to Natsu, but this time he had no way to escape from the demon. Natsu turned his head and faced away before preparing for the worst. "Just calm down and let me do what I need to." She said calmly before putting a studded collar around Natsu's neck. "This collar will prevent you from using any sort of magic, including defensive ones." She explained.

"I don't see why that's needed, I'm not going to do anything." Natsu retorted as he opened his eyes again. Kyoka was surprised when she saw that Natsu's dark orbs had turned blood red.

"That's odd, your eyes have changed colour." Kyoka pointed out as she stared into Natsu's eyes. The longer Kyoka stared into Natsu's powerful red eyes, the more she found herself wanting to get closer to Natsu. The bird demon didn't know why, but the sensation of looking into Natsu's eyes felt very familiar. Before she knew it, Kyoka was on top of Natsu and there was almost no space between them.

"Master…" Kyoka muttered before moving her head closer and captured Natsu's lips into a kiss. Due to the shock of being kissed by his capture, Natsu was unable to react, his eyes widened and he froze in shock. After a couple of seconds, Kyoka realised what she had done and quickly pulled away from the kiss. Both parties were now sporting small blushes.

 _'What's wrong with me and why is my heart beating so fast?'_ The very flustered demon wondered as she touched her warmed up lips.

 _'These demons are weird, first the one with horns sleeps in my bed for two days, then this one pins me down and kisses me.'_ Natsu thought as the small blush on his face disappeared.

"Forget that happened and explain why your eyes have changed colour." Kyoka asked as she pinned Natsu down again. Natsu wasn't completely sure of what had caused his change of appearance, but the best guess was that due to the cut off of magic, Natsumi's seal had gotten weaker so he couldn't maintain a completely human appearance. Natsu ended up telling Kyoka that he had no idea what had happened. Although Kyoka wasn't pleased with Natsu's answer, she didn't want it to press the issue. Since she now had her answer, the demon got off Natsu and instructed him to follow her. Natsu followed the demon's instruction and followed her into the dark hallway of the demon's guild.

Whilst walking, Natsu found himself getting distracted in a number of ways. The biggest distraction was the demon in front of him. He didn't know why, but since the demon kissed him a feeling of lust for her had begun to invade his mind and he had no idea where it was coming from. It would be a lie if Natsu didn't think that the demon in front of him was physically attractive and the fact that she was wearing such a skimpy outfit only made her more attractive to the pink haired man. When Natsu tried to get the sexual thoughts that were clouding his mind out, Unfortunately the thoughts kept popping back into his head. Because of this, Natsu was stuck in a cycle of lustful thoughts for the green haired woman.

Kyoka was also in heavy thought. Much like Natsu, her thoughts were concerning the person she was walking with. However, rather than just lustful thoughts, there were also ones of curiosity and anger. The main source of Kyoka's anger was the fact that she didn't get an answer from the fire mage. However, that feeling of anger faded quickly when she thought of a way she could get what she wanted from Natsu. Although she had found a way to get rid of her anger, the feeling of curiosity was still present. This feeling came from why she had kissed the man behind her in the first place. Even when she replayed the events in her head, nothing became any clearer. Although it failed before, she tried replaying the memory again. All that had happened was: she had put the magic blocking collar around Natsu's neck, then the man's eyes had turned crimson red, which caused her to feel a familiar heat in her chest, then her body moved on its own and before she knew it, she was kissing Natsu.

 _'This man is clearly using some sort of powerful transformation magic to look like that, but if it's magic, how come it's still working, the collar should be blocking it.'_ Kyoka pondered. _'It really doesn't matter though. I will learn everything about this man whether he likes it or not. '_ Seconds later after Kyoka's thought, Natsu felt a chill go down him spine. Natsu had only felt this creeped out when Mira had suggested that he should cross dress so they could go on a job together. Natsu could tell that Kyoka had thought of something concerning, however he chose not to say anything about it.

After a lot of walking down to the basement, Kyoka stopped in front of a metal door. Natsu quickly figured out that they had arrived at their destination and waited for Kyoka to provide further instructions.

 _'Something isn't right about that room.'_ Natsu thought. There were a few things that made uneasy, starting with the smell of blood that came from the room. Also the fact that the room was in a basement made it even more unsettling for the Dragon Slayer. Natsu was about to ask Kyoka why they were in the basement, but he stopped when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Natsu turned around and spotted Sayla, who still had the same emotionless expression on her face.

"Thank you for coming here Sayla. Now can you please put our guest to sleep." Kyoka requested. Sayla gave a small nod before muttering the word 'sleep'. At first this made Natsu's eyelids start to feel heavy and his body feel limp. Natsu could tell that it was because of the demon's curse, which she had used multiple times on him. The fact that the demon was using the curse on him again made him feel worried for his safety, so he tried to stay awake for as long as he could. Unfortunately, it proved too hard for Natsu and in a couple of seconds, his drowsy form landed on the ground with a heavy thud. The last thing Natsu was able to see before blacking out, was Kyoka walking towards him with a sadistic smile on her face.

"You can leave now, Sayla. Mr Dragneel will be very upset if he finds out that his daughter isn't being taken care of." Kyoka said. Sayla gave a small nod and started to make her way back to the Dragon Slayer's room. Even though Sayla wanted to stay with Kyoka so she could find out more about the sleeping man, she still left without argument because she knew she could get some information from the girl in the pink haired man's room.

 **~An hour later~**

Natsu drowsily awoke in a dark room that only had candles as a light source after falling victim to the horned demon's curse. The Dragon Slayer found a few things odd, first he found himself in a standing position even though he was just sleeping. Natsu could feel something cold around his wrists and ankles, he also felt as if he had no strength left, which prompted him to look at the cold areas and noticed that his wrists have been bound and chained to the ceiling while his ankles where chained to the ground. Although he was still only half awake and could barely see, he was able to deduce that cuffs were stopping his magic. He also noticed that his shirt and new boots were also missing, but luckily the cloth around his arm was still there, meaning that Natsumi's seal would remain active and he could maintain his human appearance.

Now that Natsu had a little more time to wake up, his vision began to clear and he saw the outline of someone else in the room. Even in his sleepy state, he could tell that the person in front of him was a woman. "What's going on? Where am I?" Natsu asked as he looked at the figure, which was becoming clearer. Natsu only got a sadistic giggle in response. This action only made Natsu angry and the Dragon Slayer tried to move, but the chains were a lot more restrictive than the Dragon Slayer though they would be and he was barely able to move. "I thought you were doing some sort of testing, why the hell am I chained up." He yelled before struggling again, to no avail. This only made the Dragon Slayer try harder, even though his efforts bore no fruit. No matter how little it did, he kept trying to get out of his confines.

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now but I'll inform you anyway... My methods of testing are a little more painful that others..." Kyoka said as she walked towards Natsu while one of her silver scaly talon like claws began to glow green. "My testing involves seeing my subjects pain threshold." Kyoka explained in a dark tone. The tone of Kyoka's voice and what she said made Natsu wonder what she talking about and unfortunately he was about find. The green haired demon's glowing talon like claw turned into a long silver whip. She used the whip to strike the pink haired man, causing him to grit his teeth so he didn't cry out in pain. "Very impressive human, most others in your position would have cried out in pain, but I can tell that you're not like other humans." She said before striking Natsu again, once again the Dragon Slayer stayed silent. Kyoka was surprised that Natsu had maintained his compose, so she continued to strike the man, hoping for a response. However, no matter how many times she whipped the pink haired man, she got nothing from the stubborn man. "This is good… I wouldn't expect any less from the man who dared to fight Tartarus on his own… but it's time for the real test." She said before emitting a green energy from her hand "This is my sensation curse… I'll let you guess what it does." She continued before she activated her curse on Natsu, which doubled the feeling of pain for the man, however the victim was unaware of this. Once she had finished activating her curse on Natsu, a wicked smile appeared one her face before striking the now extra sensitive Natsu with her claw turned whip. Unlike last time, Kyoka decided to go all out and started a relentless assault of lashes on the defences Dragon Slayer. Because Natsu was unaware that one of his senses had been heighten, he was not prepared for Kyoka's assault of strikes to hurt him as much as they, he let out a pained scream, while his body tensed up because of the immense amount of pain.

 _'What the hell is going on… whatever, I need to stay strong for Hitomi.'_ Natsu thought before silencing himself, which brought much surprise to Kyoka, who stopped when Natsu's screams stopped. Instead of being frustrated that her usual torture didn't bring the man to the same state as most of her other victims, she was happy since she could enjoy bringing pain to the captured man. _'Your dad is not going to let you down, Hitomi.'_ Natsu promised before he looked up at the demon with a determined look on his face. Although the woman in front of him was bringing him nothing but pain, he was unable to look away from Kyoka's beautiful blue eyes. Likewise, Kyoka was unable to look away from his powerful crimson ones. "Why are you stopping, I thought you were supposed to be testing me." He taunted. Even though he was in enough pain as already, he knew it was only going to get worse so he wanted to get it out of the way quickly and provoking the demon was the best way to do that.

"Don't get too arrogant, I remember you screaming earlier and I had only doubled your sensitivity, imagine when I double it again." Kyoka said before doubling his sensitivity again and whipping him again. "How does that feel?" she asked mockingly as she watched Natsu try his best not to scream. The expression on Natsu's face was very amusing to the demon since it really showed her how much he was trying to maintain his composure. The demon knew that she was going to have fun seeing how long Natsu was going to remain prideful and even more fun when the man broke. "I'm going to make you scream, Natsu Dragneel and after I finish making you scream, you will become my obedient pet and you will tell me everything about yourself." She promised in a sadistic tone before tripling Natsu's already heightened sense of pain, before she began to whip Natsu again.

"I promised Hitomi that I would stay strong and I wouldn't be much of a father if I let her down." Natsu said before raising his head back up and looking Kyoka in the eyes again. Kyoka had never had a subject that had lasted as long as Natsu without begging her to stop and let them go. She didn't know whether to be frustrated or intrigued.

"You have to remember that we have a whole month together, so I would watch what I say if I was you." Kyoka said as she stared back into Natsu's eyes. _'let's see how long you can keep that tough act going, Natsu Dragneel.'_

 **~With Sayla~**

It had been three hours since the horned demon had returned to the room of the Dragon Slayer and his daughter. Though the demon had planned on getting some information on the Dragon Slayer via the young girl, she was unable to simply ask Hitomi because she was still asleep. Sayla wondered why the girl was still sleep even though she had been given the cure, Sayla assumed that it was because of how many anti magic particles the pink haired girl had taken in and the fact that she was much smaller than the humans who had been poisoned by Tempesta or any of her other fellow demons. Although Sayla was curious to why Hitomi hadn't woken up, she was even more curious to the fate of the girl's father. In the whole three hours, she had only heard one scream come from the basement. Sayla assumed that it was either because Natsu had proved useless to Kyoka, like most of her test subjects and she had disposed of him or Kyoka had used a different type of torture which was highly unlikely since the green haired demon found a great amount of pleasure from the screams of her victims. Sayla stopped worrying about what had happened to the Dragon Slayer since she knew she would learn what fate had befallen the pink haired man very soon.

"Open the door Sayla." Kyoka demanded from outside the door. Sayla quickly got off the bed and moved to the door as fast as she could. The horned demon had never heard Kyoka talk in such an angry and irritated tone before and she was wondering what had irritated the usually composed demon. When Sayla opened the door she was shocked to see a furious Kyoka dragging Natsu's beaten up body by the hair. Natsu was no longer wearing the collar so his eyes were back to normal, but his shirt was still missing. Although Kyoka never held back on her test subjects, the injuries that Natsu had sustained were worse than any of her previous victims after she was completely done with them.

"What happened Kyoka-sama?" Sayla asked the angry demon, who just threw Natsu on the ground in front of her, before storming out of the room. Sayla found Kyoka's actions odd, since she had never seen the bird like demon angry after testing someone. "I guess she wants me to take care of him for tomorrow." She said to herself before picking up Natsu's bleeding, whip mark covered body and flipped him on his back. "You're very impressive, you endured more pain in one session than most others do in a week of being with Kyoka-sama." She commented while looking at the sleeping man.

"I know I'm pretty great and that's a lot coming from someone who thinks of me as an inferior species." Natsu teased as he woke up. Although he could barely move and he was in an insane amount of pain, he still had enough strength to be himself. Seeing that the Dragon Slayer had enough energy to talk, she decided to ask what had happened in the room. "Well the simple version is that she wanted me to scream again and I didn't do it, so she got pissed and kept making me more sensitive to pain." He explained before yawning. "And boy did she get pissed, I'm actually surprised I lived through that." He continued. "Does she do this to everyone or am I just that special?"

"No, normally Kyoka-sama is a very calm person when it comes to testing her subjects because she always wants to make sure that the test subject lasts as long as possible, but none of them pushed her buttons like you did." Sayla said. "Wait here, I will get something for your injuries."

"I don't see why you care so much, I just need some sleep and to spend time with my little girl, then I'll get better." Natsu replied stubbornly before attempting to move closer to Hitomi. Unfortunately, his harsh injuries were still too much for him and he wasn't even able to move an inch.

"It seems that Kyoka-sama was more effective than you would like to admit." Sayla said before she pulled out a corked vial, which contained a green liquid. "Hold still, this will sting a little, even if Kyoka brought your sensitivity back down." She warned as she poured some of it into her hand, before she started applying it on Natsu's cuts and bruises. Natsu hissed in pain when he felt the liquid make contact with his damaged skin. To the Dragon Slayer it felt like the liquid was burning him, but it was doing a good job in closing Natsu's cuts and turning the marks back to its normal colour. "For now this will only heal your minor injuries, but by tomorrow, most of them should be healed."

"Are you going to do this after every torture session?" Natsu in a slightly annoyed tone. If he spoke truthfully, he wasn't against being treated this well after pretty much being used like a punching bag, however he was still confused to why he was being treated so well and the last time he had asked, he was just brushed off.

"You shouldn't complain, normally Kyoka keeps her victims in cells and they have to hope they recover on their own. Whilst you are getting a comfortable room and medical attention." Sayla answered in a slightly harsh tone as she continued to rub the liquid on Natsu's body. "All because you have a high amount of demonic energy." She concluded before finishing up. "I'm going to check on Kyoka-sama. Do you need anything else?"

"Nah I think I should be fine." Natsu replied. Sayla left the room with the same expressionless face she had entered the room with.

 **-A week since Natsu's capture-**

Natsu awoke from another peaceful slumber and as per usual, Sayla was on his right, staring intently at him. Over the course of the week, the horned demon bothered Natsu a little bit. This was mainly because how weird she acted around him. When he was awake, she would be cold and harsh towards him, but whenever he was about to go to sleep, she would snuggle up next to him and sleep with him. The Dragon Slayer quickly turned around to avoid the same awkward conversation he had with the woman the first time this had happened. Much to his displeasure Hitomi was still in her comatose state. Natsu didn't question whether the antidote was working since Hitomi's condition had stabilized and she was looking a lot healthier. However, Natsu was beginning to wonder if Hitomi would ever wake up.

"You don't need to be up so early, Kyoka won't be here for a few more hours." Sayla said, which snapped Natsu out of his thoughts. This was also another thing that bothered Natsu about the demon, she had the habit of always interrupting Natsu in the middle of his deep thoughts. "I suggest you get some more sleep so you can fully recover."

"Like I tell you every day, I'm fine." Natsu replied while looking back the horned demon. "And I've been meaning to ask, why you always sleep next to me?" Natsu didn't really mind waking up to the demon's pretty face every day for the past week, but he wanted to know why she did it.

"It's the best way to keep you under surveillance." Sayla responded quickly. "And sleeping with you feels familiar for some reason." She muttered quietly. Although Natsu had been tortured for information about himself for a week, he hadn't let anything out, even what kind of magic he used or any other sound. The reasons Natsu refused to let anything out was a mix of his own pride and it meant that he was beating the green haired demon psychologically. Sayla didn't really care about what kind of magic the pink haired man used, she only cared about why he felt familiar to her. The horned demon had thought about using her curse to make him talk, but when she suggested it, Kyoka disallowed her from doing it and said that she would get the information herself. Sayla didn't understand why Kyoka was so against letting her use her curse, but she assumed it had something to do with the fact that the green haired demon hadn't made Natsu scream and beg like she said she would during the first testing session. _'I wonder why Kyoka-sama hasn't moved onto the next part of her experimenting yet? it's obvious that Natsu is more than suitable for being transformed.'_ She pondered as she stared at the Dragon Slayer, who was getting visibly nervous at the intensity of her stare and how close she was. For some reason, Natsu had only been able to look at Sayla for a couple of seconds before getting flustered. Natsu normally had no problem with admitting that Sayla was very beautiful, but he had never been flustered around beautiful girls thanks to the constant harassment at the hands of Natsumi and the fact he grew up around a lot of girls, so being flustered was something new for the Dragon Slayer. "Are you scared of me?" The woman sternly asked. This caused Natsu to turn around almost instantly and claim that he had gotten over his fear of strict women when he was younger, before he looked away again. "Then why can't you look at me for more than a couple of seconds?" She asked. Since he didn't Sayla to know that it was because she found her very attractive, so he remained silent, much to the annoyance of Sayla. The demon decided to use her curse, as she saw it as the only way to get the information she wanted, even though it would be going against Kyoka. **"I command you to speak honestly to me."**

"It's because you're beautiful." Natsu blurted out before he covered his mouth. Natsu had no idea why he had let that slip out. Sayla began to blush at Natsu's declaration and looked away from Natsu, who was also blushing as well. The two stayed in an awkward silence before Sayla decided to break it.

"Did you really mean that, even though I'm a demon?" Sayla asked in a tone that Natsu found kind of cute. Natsu was unable to answer the demon because he was still too embarrassed about what he had said to the demon, even though it was not of his own volition. The Dragon Slayer stayed in place for a little bit and calmed himself down so he could answer the demon without being a stuttering mess.

"Just because you're a demon, doesn't mean that you can't be attractive, I actually love someone who has the ability turn into a real one." Natsu said, which peaked Sayla's interest. The horned demon had never heard of a human who had the power to turn into a legitimate demon apart from takeover magic, which she hadn't seen in hundreds of years. Sayla's thoughts were interrupted when Natsu began to talk again. "She is also very pretty and she's nice most of the time, but she does have a mean side to her, but I would do anything for her." He continued with a small laugh as he remembered the time he burnt down a store when the clerk offered Mirajane a discount for a kiss.

"I guess love is one emotion that humans and demons can both feel." Sayla said softy as she got up the bed. "It's too bad that feeling has been gone since our master disappeared almost 400 years ago." She continued quietly before leaving the room. Sayla needed to clear her head and going to the library was the best way to do it. Natsu was confused by the second thing Sayla had said and as he was about to ask her what she meant by that, he heard a faint sound coming from behind him and quickly turned around. Much to the joy of the Dragon Slayer, it was Hitomi, who he could tell, was waking up. Natsu quickly moved closer to his adoptive daughter and watched her eyes slowly open.

"Daddy… where am I?" Hitmoi asked before she sat up and looked around the room. Natsu quickly explained the situation to Hitomi, which ended up in the young girl blaming herself for resulting in her father's capture. Natsu quickly told the girl that if she hadn't done it that he would have probably died. Natsu's nice words made Hitomi feel a lot better, but Natsu quickly told she should never do it again and it was supposed to be his job to protect her since he was the father. This caused Hitomi to giggle at Natsu's somewhat childish view on the matter. "Sure thing Daddy, but you have to stop getting yourself in trouble." The young girl teased.

"It's not my fault, trouble just seems to follow me around." Natsu retorted jokingly as he ruffled Hitomi's hair. "Now since we are alone for a while, I can get to know you a little better and you can find out some stuff about me." He said to the girl, whose eyes began to light up at the thought of learning about her father. Since Hitomi only knew what she had read from her letter about her father and having the chance to learn more about him was almost too much for the young girl. The first thing Hitomi asked her father was what it was like growing up. Natsu began talking about how he was found by and raised by the King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel and how he learnt his magic from the Dragon. "Now that I think about it, how do you know Fire Dragon Slayer magic?"

Hitomi knew that Natsu was going to eventually ask about this, but she had no idea how she was to explain herself without letting Natsu in on her secret. _'I can trust him not to tell anyone.'_ Hitomi thought as she prepared to tell her father her secret. "It's because I inherited from you Daddy." She confessed. Natsu was shocked with what Hitomi had said and it took a little bit for his mind to process what the girl had said.

"Wait that means you're actually my daughter, but how is that possible?" Natsu asked with a shocked look on his face, which made Hitomi look even more nervous. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready, the fact that you've got my magic and you smell like me is enough to convince me that you're my daughter." He added.

"Thank you, daddy I'll tell you one day." Hitomi said before hugging the pink haired man, who returned it. "If people ask, just tell them I'm adopted." She added. Although she would have loved for everyone to know that she was Natsu's daughter, she was old enough to know that it would be a bad idea and bring up too many questions. "Can you teach me how to use your magic Daddy?" she asked as she separated from the hug and gave Natsu the puppy dog eyes. The older Dragon Slayer was no match for the cuteness of his daughter and didn't bother resisting.

"Of course I'll teach my precious little girl my magic." Natsu said happily before bringing hugging his daughter again. Since he had missed a lot of Hitomi's childhood, he wanted to be as close to the girl as possible. Hitomi could tell that Natsu was going to be over protective as she grew up, but she was fine with that because that meant she would always be safe when she was around her father. "But we won't be able to start until I can get something to write on."

"How come?" Hitomi asked. Natsu explained that he would write down how to use his spells, demonstrate them and then Hitomi would try to use them. Natsu told the girl that he wouldn't be able to teach her because he would need some time to recover from Kyoka's testing which was getting more painful each time. "Why don't we just run away now? I'm feeling a lot better." She suggested. Hitomi didn't like that her father had to endure daily torture, just for her.

"Don't worry about me Hitomi, I can take it and you still need the antidote." Natsu said sternly. It didn't take much for Natsu to realise that Hitomi was trying to help her, but he knew it would be selfish to run off when Hitomi had not made a full recovery. "It's just a few more week, so just try to get some sleep." He comforted. Hitomi seemed to be not as against them staying now, however Natsu could tell by the slightly angry look on her face that she still wasn't completely happy about it. Natsu did his best to ignore her, laid back down and began to imagine the adventures that he would have with his little girl. This thought of freedom triggered another thought for Natsu. _'Wait a minute, what am I supposed to do with Hitomi? I can't take her back to Grimoire Heart, they'll try to corrupt her.'_ Natsu thought while looking over at Hitomi, who was now relaxed and sleeping comfortably. Natsu began to think of a way to keep Hitomi save, whilst also making sure she was safe.

After almost an hour of thinking, he came to a decision. _'I guess that's the only way I can do it.'_ Natsu thought with a sigh before looking back at Hitomi, who was still sleeping peacefully. Natsu personally didn't like the condition he had come to; however, it was the best way to keep her safe. Natsu stopped looking at the young girl when he heard footsteps moving towards him. Natsu looked at the clock and realised it was Kyoka. Natsu never looked forward to the testing sessions with Kyoka since they always got more pain full each time, he was wondering why the woman was so intent on making him scream and beg for mercy. Natsu assumed that it was the same reason he hadn't let anything out apart from taunts when he was being tortured by the busty demon and that reason was pride. As per usual Natsu got off the bed and headed to the door. Natsu did this just so he didn't have to go through having Kyoka scold him during the walk to the room where Natsu had felt the most pain in his life.

"I'm surprised to see that you've gotten so used to our little system." Kyoka said after opening the door to Natsu's room. Natsu instantly noticed something different about the green haired demon and to him it, was a good different.

"I'm surprised you're not wearing that helmet today; you look good without it." Natsu said, not noticing that the last part had slipped out. Though Natsu hadn't noticed his own slip up, Kyoka had and a small blush appeared on her face.

"What are you trying to do, human? Your flattery won't get you anywhere." Kyoka said as she recovered her composure. At first Natsu didn't understand what Kyoka was talking about, but when he replayed what had happened in his head and realised what he had said, which caused him to wonder why he had said what he had. Kyoka was about to tell Natsu that they had to get going, however when she saw that the Dragons Slayer's eyes had changed colour once again. However instead of turning crimson red like last time, they had become a glowing gold. A few feelings began to arise in Kyoka as she stared into Natsu's eyes. All of these feelings were very familiar to the demon since she had felt them on the first they had formally met. _'how does this human have this effect on my body.'_ Kyoka questioned as she felt heat in her nether regions. _'Since he caused this feeling, he is going to take responsibility by pleasuring me until I'm satisfied.'_ Kyoka though before grabbing Natsu by the collar and began to make his way to her room. Kyoka didn't know why, but being this close to Natsu was making her feel aroused. "I don't know what you're doing, but you're going to make up for it by satisfying me." The demon commanded as she began to drag Natsu to her room. For the second time in a short time, Natsu had been confused by the demon's words and actions. _'I'm sorry for being unloyal master E.N.D but this man is making my body want him.'_

"I don't really care what it means." Natsu said as he followed the demon. Natsu tried his best not to look at the demon since he was starting to lose control of his urges. Natsu's mind began to be overrun by lustful thoughts of the demon in front of him. The Dragon Slayer experienced this before so he knew what was going on, it was his mating season. This realisation made Natsu remember that his mating season worked differently to that of a regular Dragon Slayer and that it came around more than once a year. _'Crap! I can't be in a room alone with her. even if she is torturing me, it's still not right for me to force myself on her.'_ Natsu thought as he tried to look away from Kyoka's almost bare ass. Kyoka's one piece was more revealing than anything that Natsu had ever seen a girl wear and that was quite a feat considering he knew a certain requip mage who had a collection skimpy armours, some of which he had given her. _'My instincts have the worst timing.'_ He said to himself as he tried to pry his eyes away from Kyoka's captivating figure.

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and you will enjoy the next one.** **As you can tell from the end of the chapter, the next chapter will be a lemon chapter. However, I'm a little unsure whether I should just leave it as Natsu x Kyoka or if i should add Sayla into the mix. so I'll let you guys decide via review or PM.**

 **Next Chapter: Demonification & Freedom **

**My next update will be a Natsu X Layla three shot**

 **Beta read by David115**

 **Also check out the Story 'Natsu's bouncy Fairies' by UltimateLucyFan, it's a very good harem story that I would** **recommend** **reading if you're a fan of lemons.**


	15. Ch 15: Memories and Sexy demons (Lemon)

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 15: Memories and sexy demons**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **Sorry in advanced for the amount of skips in time.**

* * *

 **~Kyoka's room~ (Lemon warning)**

"Let's not waste anytime." Kyoka said in a sexy voice as she pushed Natsu down onto the large comfortable bed. The lust driven Dragon Slayer wasn't surprised by the demon's eagerness to take the lead, since she seemed like the type who loved being in control, judging from his experience with the woman. Natsu knew that if he wasn't careful, he might lose control of the situation. He would have started to think of a way to gain control, but he was distracted by the sexy green haired demon, who was moving towards him. As Kyoka moved closer to Natsu she became equally as distracted by the large bulge in the pinkette's pants.

"My my, I didn't know that humans could get this big." The beautiful demon teased before grabbing her partner's member. The Dragon Slayer winced in pain when Kyoka's talons gripped his manhood. "Maybe it would feel better if my body was more human." She said as bird like arms and legs began to glow and morph.

A few short seconds later, the demon's sharp talons became were replaced by human hands and her legs also lost their bird like appearance. "Since when could you do that?" Natsu asked, when he felt a much softer and daintier hand grabbing his manhood through his pants.

"Let's just say, that humans aren't the only ones who can transform." Kyoka said with a smile on her face. "But let's get back to the task at hand, satisfying our lust." She added before letting go of his solid manhood. The pink haired man was a bit confused at this, when he dealt with Natsumi, she would always get straight to it, but Kyoka had moved herself so she was lying on top of him. Even though he was a little confused, he didn't really mind since he loved the feeling of the demon's soft large chest pressing against his bare muscular one. "You look confused Natsu, do you find my actions odd?" She questioned in a slightly teasing tone. Natsu was about to give the demon an answer, but he was cut off by the woman's warm lips capturing his own much hotter ones.

For the second time in such a sort time, he was caught off guard by the green haired beauty, who didn't waste anytime and pushed her tongue into his mouth. This instigated a fierce battle between for dominance between the sexily clad dominatrix and the shirtless pink haired alpha. Both parties were driven by their lust for each other and their pride as the dominate one. As their tongues dueled, their bodies began acting on their own, Kyoka began to grind against Natsu's member, while Natsu's hot hands found themselves to the demon's shapely rear. _'Her ass is amazing, demons sure are sexy.'_ The lustful dragon slayer thought as he played Kyoka's perfect butt.

While Natsu was busy enjoying the feeling of the demoness' ass, Kyoka was enjoying the incredible amount of heat Natsu's member was giving off as she moved herself along the pinkette's length. _'This girth, This length, this heat... It feels so nostalgic.'_ Kyoka said to herself as her attention slowly shifted from the kiss, to the thing pressing against her moistening crotch. The more the demon's attention shifted, the stronger the heat in her core grew. _'Why can't I place this feeling... This is unbearable.'_ She thought as she began to lose control over the kiss. However, she didn't care.

 _'This is becoming a lot easier.'_ Natsu thought as he felt the Kyoka's tongue stop fighting back. The pink haired man used this as an opportunity to take full control of the kiss and situation. Kyoka's eyes widened and she snapped out of the trance she had fallen in, however Natsu had gained enough control to properly dominate their shared exchange of lust. _'Interesting... she's trying to fight back again.'_ The lust driven pinkette thought before he gave the demon's ass a quick smack, which surprised Kyoka enough that the male was able to gain full control over the kiss.

 _'How is a human doing this to me?'_ Kyoka pondered as she felt a pair of warm hands caressing her ass and an even hotter tongue playing with her own. However, the most confusing thing to her, was that she was actually enjoying it. The sexy demoness knew that she couldn't do anything about the situation. Instead of trying to gain control, she let the man below her give her an experience that was familiar yet strange to her. _'I need to find out were this feeling is from.'_ The green haired demon thought. Although she had no idea where the feeling was from, she enjoyed it immensely. Everything from the Dragon Slayer's unnaturally hot tongue roaming her mouth, the heat that his large member gave off and the man's equally hot hands playing with her rear.

Natsu was enjoying it even more than Kyoka, but it didn't stop him from wanting more. _'Let's get into a position that shows who's really in control.'_ The pink haired man said to himself. The pink haired teen sat up, so the demon was sitting on his lap as they kissed. The woman was once again caught off guard, but quickly adjusted to the new position and used it as a way to get some extra pleasure from herself. The scarcely clad demon began to move her hips again, but this time her movements were a lot more vigorous. Natsu let out a small moan when he felt the woman's covered heat rubbing against his hardened manhood. _'What the hell, that never happens.'_ he thought when the moan escaped him. Although he was a little confused at his bodies reaction to the demon, his mind shifted from that when he moved his hands found themselves to Kyoka's hips. The pinkette began to guide the sexy demon's hips.

The two continued to kiss for what seemed like forever and eventually the need for oxygen began to rise, so the two separated. Both of them were panting heavily, as they tried their best to regain her breath, but Natsu didn't stop guiding the demon's hips and Kyoka didn't stop move her hips. As they regained their breath, staring into each other's eyes. Natsu was enchanted by the female demon's ocean blue eyes while Kyoka was entranced and mystified by the Dragon Slayer's golden ones. "You're very intriguing Natsu... I've never been the kind to let someone else take control... but for some reason allowing you to take control seems somewhat natural." Kyoka confessed as she stared into Natsu's eyes.

"I guess we're a lot more similar than I thought." Natsu said, he was also unable to tear himself away from the demon's eyes and beautiful face. "That helmet really ruins this perfect view... I think you should stop wearing it." the lustful Dragon Slayer told the green haired demon, who draped her arms around his neck and brought herself closer.

"You're quite the charmer, but let's see if you can back up that confidence." Kyoka said with a giggle. This made Natsu smirk and tell her that he was more than able to back up his bravado. This turned the woman on even more, even though she loved being in control, she still longed for a strong man who could make her feel the same way her beloved master had, which had not happened until now. Every man who had become a test subject for the demon had done nothing but disappoint her and had only caused her to become more violent towards weak men. However unlike all the other men that had been test subjects, Natsu was completely different, he was strong, confident and had an undying will. _'This man is definitely something special, but that just means it's going to be so much better when I make him my pet.'_ She thought before leaning in for another kiss.

Natsu gladly accepted the kiss and the two began another battle for dominance. Much to Kyoka's surprise, Natsu quickly and effortlessly took control of the kiss. The demoness was even more shocked when she felt Natsu push her down onto the bed and separate from the kiss. "Kissing is fun and all, but I know something much more fun." Natsu said before placing his hand on the demon's breasts. The demon was a little intrigued by the teen's action, and was about to ask him what he was doing. But before she could ask, her question was answered when she felt the teen's hand light up and burn her skin tight suit off her body. "You female demon's sure have amazing body's." He told the demon with a sexy smirk on his face.

"You're quite bold, just for that, I'll let you start where you please." Kyoka said as she looked up at the pink haired teen, who had a look of lust that she had never seen before. The look she was getting from Natsu, not only told her that he wanted her, but it also told her that he was going to do as he pleased with her body. The demon expected the man above her to go for her breasts, however, the pinkette began to lick an nibble on one of her pointed ear whilst his hands played with the wing like parts of her hair, which resulted in a loud lustful moan to escape her lips. _'How does he know about that?'_ She wondered as she tried to stifle her moans, but to no avail.

"What's wrong Kyoka... is this too much for you?" Natsu teased as he exploited the demon's weakness. The teen was secretly thanking a certain white haired girl for teaching him about a demon's erogenous zones. The green haired demon could feel her strength slowly fading as Natsu teased her extremely sensitive features. The demoness couldn't believe that a human could make her feel this much pleasure, considering the only way she had ever felt this good was when she put her own sensitivity to pleasure up several times. Even though his efforts were proving to be very effective, the lust driven fire mage wanted the woman below to scream his name. So he snaked his hand down to the demon's womanhood. The pinkette smiled when he felt how wet she was. "For a such a strong sadistic woman, you sure do like being dominated." He teased as he began to massage the woman's swollen clit.

Kyoka tried to retort Natsu's teasing, but every time she tried to talk, the only thing that came out was a moan. It was know clear to the demon that the man above her knew his way around the female body quite well. _'This human... is amazing.'_ She thought as she let her mind succumb to lust even more than it already had. The demon knew that she would only be able to stave of her climax for a couple of minutes if the man above kept doing what he was. However, the teen also managed to figure out that she was incredibly close, so he increased his efforts and pushed two of his finger's into Kyoka's dampening pussy. Natsu began to pump his finger's in and out of the woman, doing his best to find as many weak spots he could. "Master..." She moaned quietly. Natsu was too busy pleasuring the woman, he didn't hear what she said.

"Doesn't it feel good to let some else be in control?" Natsu asked, knowing that Kyoka was going to cum any second. Like the teen predicted, The woman came and screamed his name. As the demon climaxed, she sprayed her juices onto the pink haired man's rough hand and coated the finger's that were inside the busty demon. The man withdrew his finger's from her and tasted the demon's surprisingly sweet essence. Wanting more, he began to move himself to the source of the sexy demon's tasty juices.

Even though Kyoka was still trying her best to calm down from one of the most intense climaxes, she had felt in a very long time, she managed to notice that Natsu had descended south. Thanks to the pleasure that Natsu had given her was more than enough proof that he was very skilled at using his body to pleasure women. The demon knew she needed to stop him as from getting his way or she would become a slave to the human emotion of lust. "Not so fast Natsu, let me do something for you instead." Kyoka said. Normally Natsu would have asked the demon why she was willing to do something for him, but since he was in heat, his mind didn't think to question her. Kyoka smiled when she saw that Natsu had fallen for her trap. _'It's clear that I need some assistance.'_ Kyoka deduced before getting up.

"Where do you think you're going... I'm nowhere near done with you." Natsu said as he grabbed Kyoka's wrist. Kyoka replied by telling the him that she was getting something very important, that would provide him a large amount of pleasure. This was enough for the teen to let the demon do as she pleased. "You better be quick with it." He said before giving Kyoka's ass a quick slap, which was strong enough to leave a hand print and make her moan.

 _'Why did I like that so much?'_ She wondered as she self the room while she rubbed her slightly sore ass. Natsu watched with a slightly smug smile as the demon left the room. The teen waited in the Gothic style room for a couple of minutes and looked around for the first time since he had entered it. The room wasn't really his style, but it really fit the bird like demon. Just as Natsu began to get bored, Kyoka entered the the room, along with Sayla. _'Let's see if you can handle two demon's at once.'_ The green haired demon thought with a arrogant smile. The two sexy demon's moved towards Natsu and he once against found himself on his back again, but this time it was Sayla who pushed him.

"Kyoka told me not to underestimate you, she mentioned that you love being the dominate." Sayla said as straddled Natsu, who was very pleased at the sight in front of him. "I don't really mind what you prefer, as long as you appropriately pleasure me." She told the man as she undid the large decorative sash around her waist, allowing her short kimono to fall, leaving her in nothing but her dark stockings. The horned demon knew she sounded like a selfish lover, she honestly just wanted to see what kind of reaction she would get from the man underneath her. Just like she hoped Natsu flipped the situation and forced her onto the bed.

"I'm going to make you moan, just like Kyoka." Natsu said as he began playing with the demon's pale breasts. He couldn't help but compare the two demon's, and he came to the conclusion that he liked Sayla's better. Although Kyoka's assets were larger than the demon below him, they weren't as soft and malleable. Kyoka watched Natsu play with her guild mate's breasts a little longer, until she figured out that she needed to join in, or the other demon would end up in the same situation as she did. However, Sayla motioned her to leave Natsu be with a hand motion when she tried to approach the two. "Sorry Kyoka, but it's clear that Sayla needs some attention." Natsu said before taking one of Sayla's hardened nipples into his warm mouth. The horned demon let out a soft moan when she felt Natsu's hot tongue twirling around her sensitive peak.

"Let the human... do as he pleases..." Sayla told her companion in between moans. The horned demon could tell that Kyoka was frustrated by the fact she couldn't join in, but she didn't really care since the pleasure she was experiencing was more than worth it. "Make that other hand of yours useful." She almost pleaded. Natsu was more than happy to comply with the sexy woman's request and moved the hand that wasn't occupied by Sayla's pale melon to the woman's golden horn, and just like the demon, her body began to feel weak and she became a lot more vocal.

Kyoka could only watch as her guild mate made a lewd and erotic face, while Natsu expertly assaulted Sayla's weak spots. _'That's it, Sayla needs to be put in her place, I only brought her in here to make taking control easier for me, but all she seems to care about is getting off.'_ Kyoka deduced. She was a little confused on how she felt about the situation. She wasn't sure if she was turned on by the scene that was unfolding in front of her, or if she was frustrated that she wasn't able to join in on it. In the end Kyoka, deiced to watch, but not before heightening Sayla's sensitivity to pleasure. _'That should put her out of it when she cums.'_

The bird like demon continued to watch Sayla moan and squirm underneath the powerful human, until her arousal became almost unbearable. Sayla had become so absorbed in the incredible stimuli that her partner was providing, that she didn't even notice the glares she was getting from Kyoka, who was sitting cross armed on the edge of the bed. _'This human is amazing, I can't wait for the him to really give it to me.'_ Sayla thought as her head became filled with even more lustful thoughts and the room became filled with her lustful moans. "Keep going human... I'm going to cum." She announced as a nearly unbearable heat built up in her core. Sayla grabbed Natsu's shoulder length salmon locks and forced him closer to her very comfortable chest as she reached her climax and called out the pinkette's name.

Natsu was more than happy to let the horny demon bury his head in her bosom, but Kyoka didn't feel the same, she wanted Natsu, and she wanted him now. So the green haired demoness pushed the Natsu off Sayla and with a second of hesitation, ripped of his pants, leaving him stark naked. "I'm sick of waiting, I'm going to make you moan and beg for me." Kyoka declared before grabbing Natsu member. Sayla was still in her state of bliss, muttering random things, so Kyoka knew she had plenty of time to pleasure Natsu.

Kyoka began to move her hand along Natsu's hardened length, although she couldn't wrap her hand around the girth of of his member, she was still able to provide him with the pleasure he had desired since he had entered heat. The demon was very happy that her efforts were getting results, especially since she had only just gotten started.

The demoness lured Natsu to the edge of the bed before getting on her knees in front of Natsu, so she was close enough to smell the teen's manly musk. "Like I said before, you're quite the specimen." Kyoka said before she wrapped her luscious lips around the head of Natsu's member. Kyoka didn't waste anytime and began to suck on Natsu's member while she used her tongue to lick the underside of the man's burning manhood. Natsu let out a moan at the woman's actions. The teen began to give the woman words of encouragement as she skilfully worked his member. Kyoka was motivated by Natsu's words and she began to bob her head, taking more of the teen's cock each time she moved her head. Since she knew that the pinkette would enjoy the experience even more, she doubled his sensitivity to pleasure.

Although the demoness had only done this with a her beloved master, she was sucking Natsu off like a pro. Eventually the green haired beauty managed to take enough of the pinkette's member that it was hitting the back of her throat. She was happy that Etherious couldn't choke, or the would have been no way she would have been able to fit so much in her mouth. The teen was very impressed at how much the bird like demon could handle and how amazing her warm wet throat felt. "Keep going Kyoka, there's still plenty to go." Natsu moaned as he grabbed the sheets of the bed, in hopes of holding off his impending climax. Kyoka noticed her partner's efforts to hold back and decided it was time to pull out all the stops and she doubled Natsu's sensitivity to pleasure yet again. _'Why the hell did it start feeling so good?'_ He thought as the sensation of the woman's warm wet throat massaging his member felt so much better than before.

Kyoka could tell that Natsu was close when she felt his manhood begin to heat up and expand in her mouth and throat. _'Come on Natsu, give me your cum.'_ Kyoka thought before taking every last inch of the man's cock into her mouth. Although this made her uncomfortable, Kyoka knew this was what the pinkette needed to push him over the edge.

"Here it comes." Natsu warmed as he grabbed a handful of the demon's green locks. Seconds later, the teen released a thick load of cum down the Kyoka's awaiting throat. The beautiful demon was astounded and aroused by how hot the Dragon Slayer's seed was. Since she wanted to get a taste of the teen's burning hot cum, the Etherious removed Natsu's cock out of her mouth, which resulted in her getting a face full of what she wanted. Once he was done with his release, he fell back onto the bed and tried to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Kyoka was enjoying the fruits of her labor.

 _'This flavor, this heat, this texture... it all feels so similar, but I haven't been with another man, apart from him.'_ Kyoka thought as she indulged herself on Natsu's seed, which covered most of her face and breasts. After a few seconds, she had cleaned herself completely and looked up to see that Natsu was still ready to go. "That was quite a treat Natsu." The sexy demon said as she got up and straddled the pinkette.

"There's plenty more were that came from." Natsu retorted while moving his warm hands to Kyoka's shapely rear which he gave a playful squeeze. "I said it before and I'll say it again, you demon's have amazing bodies." he added before kissing the sexy sadist again. The two became engaged in another intense make out session and completely ignored the horned demon was sneaking up behind Natsu.

 _'I need to find out why this human makes feel so nostalgic when I get intimate with him, but I won't be able to do that if Kyoka keeps getting in the way.'_ Sayla thought as she drew closer to the couple. Once she had gotten close enough, she tapped Natsu on the shoulder, which drew his attention away from his partner and towards her. Natsu pulled away from his kiss with Kyoka and turned towards the horned demon, who placed her lips on his. The two shared a very heated kiss, until, Kyoka stepped in and stole the Dragon Slayer's lips. This started a competition between the two demons.

Eventually Natsu had enough of being passed around by the two demons and forced both of the sexy women onto the bed. both were a little surprised at the Dragon Slayer's action, but neither of them said anything when they saw the look on his face. "I've had enough playing around, it's time." Natsu said as he grabbed his Kyoka's thighs and spread her legs wide open. The teen lined his member up with the demon's moist maidenhood and rammed his entire length into the awestruck woman.

Kyoka's eyes went wide with shock and pleasure when she felt her pussy being filled with Natsu's burning cock. Without warning, he plunged his finger's into Sayla's equally wet pussy, which was pretty much begging for his attention and began to rapidly thrust his digets in and out of her, while doing the same thing with his member to Kyoka. "I've been waiting to do this since I entered this room." Natsu claimed with a lustful grin on his face.

The pinkette didn't get a reply from either of them since they had both been quickly reduced to moaning messes. He didn't really mind this since the only thing he could think about is how different Kyoka's soaked walls felt from his previous lovers. The demon wasn't as tight as his other girls, but it felt as if it was the perfect fit for him and hugged his member in all the right ways. Kyoka was enjoying herself even more than Natsu was, it had been such a long time since she had been with a man so much so that she had completely forgotten the sensation. She couldn't say the same thing about the demon beside her since turning the time they spent together, Sayla had always been on the receiving end of the pleasure.

"Keep going Natsu... fuck me harder." Kyoka moaned as she felt her insides being spread to an extant that was somewhat familiar to her. The pink haired man took the woman's words of encouragement and his thrusts became stronger and faster, allowing him to reach deeper into the moaning demon. Kyoka was thanking that Etherious had the same reproductive organs because if she didn't, she would have missed out on such a great feeling.

Natsu was not only enjoying the feeling of the green haired woman's insides massaging his member, he was also enjoying the amazing show that was in front of him. However he was conflicted at were to look, was he supposed to look at Kyoka's breasts, which were bouncing in time with his movements and the sexy look she was giving him, or was he supposed to look at Sayla's cute moaning face and the way she begged and called his name. "You two are so fucking hot." Natsu said in the room full of moans and the sounds of hardcore love making.

"I want more than just a couple of fingers... give me that huge cock of yours." Sayla pleaded, which angered her fellow Etherious, who demanded Natsu not to pull out until she was satisfied. Natsu decided to listen to the green haired beauty since he didn't want to leave the warm comfort Kyoka's heat, much to the dismay of Sayla, who was left wanting more. However, the teen wasn't going to let the horned demon have a less pleasurable experience, so he pushed another finger into her sopping snatch while using his thumb to massage her swallow clit. "Yes! That's right." She screamed as she started to move her hips, which resulted in Natsu's finger's getting deeper into her. _'Here comes that feeling again.'_ The raven haired woman thought as a very vague memory began to surface.

Little did she know, but Kyoka was having the same feeling, however it was much stronger. _'I know this man from somewhere... but where?'_ She thought as she felt a climax approaching rapidly. As Natsu's pounding got stronger, Kyoka's memory of him became stronger. Natsu increased his speed once more, allowing him to reach deeper into the woman's depths. He began to feel himself lose control again, but unlike the other times, it wasn't his lust that he was losing control of, it was his magic. The room and his member began to heat up, this would have worried the demon's, but they were too absorbed in the pleasure Natsu was supplying her, so they didn't mind the sharp increase in temperature.

 _'What the hell is going on?'_ Natsu wondered as he felt himself changing into his demon form. Kyoka let out a pleasured scream when she felt Natsu's member growing inside her as he continued to fuck her brains out. Natsu had never had sex in his demon form for a few reasons, one being that he knew it would be impossible for any of his lover's to take his slightly larger size and slightly violent nature he acquired. He was going to stop, but when he saw how well Kyoka was taking it, he kept going. The demoness looked up and saw the demonised Dragon Slayer and something clicked in her mind.

 _'IT'S HIM... IT'S THE MASTER!_ ' She mentally screamed. The demon was overjoyed at the realisation, she had finally found him, she had finally been reunited with her beloved master, and he was right there in front of her, fucking her senseless. Kyoka wanted to be closer to her long lost master, so she wrapped her legs around the male demon's waist and brought him close enough to kiss him. When the bird like demon kissed him, it felt completely different from the previous ones. Unlike the other ones, which were clearly fulled by lust, this one was fulled by love and it made it so much better for both of them. This new, more intimate position, was amazing for Natsu but made it impossible for Natsu to keep pleasuring Sayla. Although, the horned demon was frustrated about the fact that she wasn't getting attention from Natsu, she was able to put that aside when she saw that the pinkette had transformed.

 _'When did that happen?'_ Sayla wondered as she watched the demonic pinkette. Even though she was attracted to Natsu's human form, his new form was even more attractive to her. _'This is a very odd development.'_ She thought as she started sneaking behind the man in hopes of getting close enough to touch his horns. When the woman was a few inches from the pinkette's horns, she felt something warp it's around her waist and lift her, Sayla looked down and saw that it was Natsu's tail.

"I guess this should be expected since I wasn't giving you the attention some like you needs." Natsu said as he separated from his kiss with Kyoka. The pink haired demon placed the beautiful back on the bed, but this time he made sure that Sayla was on her hands and knees. "I'll give you the real thing soon, but you'll have to be satisfied with this." He added before rubbing his tail along the awaiting woman's snatch, causing the demoness squirm and moan. Now that he knew how bad Sayla wanted it, he thrust his tail into the sexy demon. Natsu curse at how sensitive his demonic form was when he was around women, but he managed to maintain the strong movements, that were making Kyoka moan like a woman possessed. Natsu found the overjoyed expression on Kyoka's face a little odd, but that was because he didn't know that the demoness was having all her pleasant memories of Natsu return to her.

 _'Master is as great as always... how could I forget such an amazing lover.'_ Kyoka wondered before kissing Natsu again. The green haired woman was unable to hold back the affection that she had been holding for centuries. The woman wanted to scream the man's name and beg him to go harder, even if she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle an even rougher pounding from Natsu. _'I wonder if Sayla will remember him as well?'_ She pondered. She looked over at her fellow Etherious, who had her ass in the air while panting like a animal in heat as her pussy was abused by Natsu's thick tail.

"More Natsu... violate this horny demon." Sayla moaned as her tongue hung out of her mouth, while drool escaped her mouth. Kyoka could see that the horned demon was completely out of it and only cared about the pleasure she was feeling. Although she could understand why the raven haired woman was the way she was, since she hadn't felt the touch of a man in such a long time. _'I can't let this man go, he's simply too amazing.'_ She thought as her mind slowly turned to mush.

The three continued to indulge themselves in the pleasures of the flesh, for what seemed like an eternity, and the female demon's felt like they were losing their grip on reality, the longer Natsu had his way with them. "I'm going to cum soon... where do you want it you sexy demon?" Natsu announced as his thrusts became slower, but much more powerful. Kyoka looked into the teen's red slited eyes and begged him to let it out inside her. She was so absorbed in her realisation and pleasure, to notice the state of her fellow Etherious.

Sayla was even more out of it than before, since she had climaxed multiple times during her time with the pink haired demon. Natsu didn't really notice the horned demon's multiple orgasms since he was too focused on the woman below him. "Here it comes." He grunted before giving one last powerful thrust and unloading a hot thick load inside the woman. Kyoka almost blacked out because of the intense joy and pleasure she felt when as the man she loved painted her wet walls white with cum.

 _'It feels amazing to have Master's seed flowing inside me.'_ Kyoka thought as she placed her hand on her core. She honestly couldn't figure out how she managed to go so long without her master's touch, without going insane with need for him. "Thank you Natsu." She said before hugging the demonic dragon slayer.

"For such a sadist, you sure are affectionate." Natsu teased as he prepared to remove his member from the demoness and get to work with the other one. However, the woman forced him to stay close to him by by using her legs, which were still wrapped around his waist.

"Demons can be pretty affectionate if they are shown a good enough time." Kyoka partly lied. It was true that demons could be affectionate, but they only showed high levels of affections to the ones they truly loved. "So let me enjoy this feeling a little more." She said before placing a quick kiss on Natsu's cheek and smiling at him. The male demon was a little confused by Kyoka's change of demeanor. She had gone from sadistic dominatrix to a very happy and satisfied lover.

"You demons sure are weird." Natsu said before pulling his tail out of Sayla, which was unsurprisingly covered in the demon's juices. The teen gave the substance a quick taste. "But you sure are sexy and taste really good." he said as he continued to enjoy Sayla's sweet essence. The demon thought it was selfish to hog such a treat to himself and presented his tail in front of Kyoka. "Here, have a taste." Much to his surprise, Kyoka accepted his offering, but it wasn't to taste Sayla's essence, she wanted to exploit a weakness that she had remembered about her love. The demoness began to clean teen's tail. Kyoka giggled when she heard Natsu let out a small moan.

 _'You might not remember us, but after I'm done, you'll remember Sayla and I for sure.'_ Kyoka said to herself. _'However, I'll need Sayla's help to rekindle his memories.'_ She thought as she looked over at the reawakening horned demon, who looked even more horny than before. _'It seems like she needs Master's love to remember.'_ She said before releasing the pinkette from her embrace. "It seems like my guild mate won't be satisfied until you give her the real thing." She added while pointing to Sayla. It didn't take long for Natsu to figure out what the green haired woman meant, and he pulled out of her. Now that she could see how big the male demon's manhood had become, she began to wonder if he had ever been able to fit it inside a human. The Pink haired man moved behind the sexy raven haired demon and lined up his manhood with her awaiting entrance, while grabbing her perfectly formed hips with his strong clawed hands.

"Finally, I've been waiting forever." Sayla said as she moved her hips back a little, so her heat would press against the head of Natsu's enlarged member. "I'm sure you'll be able to satisfy me, so don't waste anytime and give it to me until I-." Sayla was unable to finish her sentence since her body and mind froze when she felt every last girthy inch of Natsu's member enter her in one fluid motion. Natsu didn't really notice the demon's reaction since he was too busy enjoying the sensation of Sayla's soaked pussy, which felt different from any of the girls he had been with before, including Kyoka, he guessed it was because the woman he was with was a demon. He quickly adjusted the new sensation and began to move inside the woman. After a few seconds, Sayla got used to the somewhat familiar feeling of her insides being torn apart by a big meaty cock. Although the fact that this situation felt familiar was a little odd, she didn't pay it too much mind since her mind was occupied with the teen's member.

Kyoka's arousal began to rise as she watched her guild mate being pounded into oblivion the same man who had just came inside her. A perverted smile spread across the green haired woman's as an equally perverted idea sprung to her mind. She moved herself in front of her guild mate and presented her cum filled pussy. "Here, I know you've wanted to have a taste since you got here." Kyoka said as she spread her nether lips, allowing a mixture of Natsu's seed and her essence out. Sayla didn't need any persuading and she quickly began to eat out the woman, in an effort to get as much of Natsu's hot seed as possible. The sexy woman let out a moan as her companion ate her out. Although the experience wasn't anything new for her since the two would regularly entertain each other, However, this time Sayla was a lot more energetic than usual. "I should thank you for this Natsu, she's being a lot more active." The demon said before she forced Sayla's face closer to her pussy. Natsu just smirked at the demon and increased his own pace.

"Her hips are pretty active is well, and her ass just won't quit." Natsu replied as he looked down at Sayla's rear, which jiggled with each of his movements. Although, he was doing most of the work, Sayla was also moving her hips back to meet his powerful movements. The demonised teen tore his eyes away from Sayla's plump backside and looked back at Kyoka, who was looking at him with a sexy smirk. Natsu noticed that the look that Kyoka was giving him wasn't the same lustful look she had been giving him, it was the same look he would get from Mirajane or Sorano. The teen deiced not to ask the girl about it and chose to distract himself with Sayla's ass, which he gave a quick slap.

Kyoka knew that Natsu was trying to ignore her, but she didn't really care since she knew that she would be able to make him remember Sayla and her. The green haired woman just hoped that Sayla would remember her beloved Master as well. Luckily, as she received a pounding of a lifetime, she began to feel the same thing as Kyoka. _'There's that feeling again... it keeps happening when I'm with this man... this sexy, powerful man.'_ She thought as a memory began to emerge. After a few more minutes, the memory began to get stronger and so did her need for a climax. Kyoka noticed that the other female demon had moved away from her most sacred place. "Kyoka-sama... what's this feeling?" She asked her fellow demon.

"Don't fight it Sayla, everything is going to be clear soon." Kyoka said with a loving smile. Sayla was unsure of what to think, she hadn't seen the bird like woman smile like that, not since their master left, then something clicked and her eyes widened as her mind began to fill with memories of the man behind her. Kyoka was happy when she saw the expression on Sayla's face, since it told her that her plan had worked.

 _'The master, was here all the time and he's giving it to me as hard as usual.'_ Sayla thought as huge smile graced her face. Sayla looked at Kyoka and realised that the green haired woman had planned this, since they were in the same position as the last time they had made love to their beloved master. Everything was the same, from how Natsu's member was bashing against her deepest depths, the strength of his pounds and even the lewd sounds their love making would produce. The demoness was feeling the most joy she had ever felt in her long life, she had been reunited with the love her life. Happy that the horned woman had finally remembered, she moved herself to Natsu's side and gave the hormonal man a kiss on the cheek, while running her hands along his body.

"You look like you're close, so don't hold back and fill her with that hot cum of yours." Kyoka whispered seductively into Natsu's ear while increasing his sensitivity several times. The pink haired demon wasn't sure if it was how tight Sayla's pussy had gotten, or if it was the other woman's sexy voice and his increased sensitivity, but he was unable to hold on and without warning he came inside the woman in front of him. The raven haired beauty let out a pleasured scream when she felt her womb filled to the brim with her lover's hot seed. The feeling of being filled after so long triggered a mind blowing climax. _'Master might get her pregnant this time.'_ She thought as remembering how much Natsu had released inside her. The demoness knew there was a very low chance of it happening though, since they had made love many times in the past, but neither of the female demon's had managed to bear a child for their master. _'I guess it's for the best, I need to work on restoring Master E.N.D's memory first.'_ She told herself as she moved her hand to Sayla's core, which was incredibly hot. Kyoka was a little jealous since she had recently lost the same wonderful feeling, but she didn't let it get to her since she knew that there was going to be plenty more. Kyoka began to think of ways to bring back her master's memory, but her train of thought was stopped when Natsu's grabbed her by the waist and brought her in for a quick kiss. Though the kiss was short, it was enough time for Natsu return to his human form.

"I hope you two aren't ready, because we've only just gotten started." Natsu said with a devilish smile. Both demon's were happy with the teen's declaration, since they expected nothing less from their beloved master. They knew that they were going to have plenty of fun, even if Natsu didn't remember his past.

 **~A week later~** **(Lemon Over)**

Natsu's mating season had finally pasted and the Dragon Slayer was enjoying some time with his daughter, who had been teaching his magic for a week now. Natsu was able to do this since it turns out that his paternal instincts were stronger than his mating ones, and he was able to return to normal when he was around Hitomi. Although he was ok when he was around his daughter, when he was around Sayla and Kyoka, he would turn back to his lust crazed state. Natsu had also noticed that the demons had become a lot nicer towards him since his first time with them, but he never managed to get a real response from the women. The teen wasn't really bothered by the lack of answers since they would offer him something a lot better for him to stop asking questions. The father and daughter had rearranged their room so they could practice. "Ok Hitomi, give me your best shot." Natsu said as he stood in front of his daughter.

 _ **'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'**_ Hitomi yelled as ignited her fist and charged at her father. The older pinkette caught the girl's attack with very little effort. Natsu was surprised at how quickly the young girl had picked up Dragon Slaying magic, he assumed that Hitomi had inherited more of his magic than he thought. However, The girl's abnormally high amount of magic didn't make up for her lack of combat experience. Natsu was so absorbed in his thought, he didn't notice he was holding his daughter off the ground by her hand. "Can you put me down Daddy?" The girl asked as she looked up at her only parental figure, this snapped the teen out of his thoughts and he put the girl down.

"Sorry about that Hitomi, I was just thinking about something." Natsu replied which resulted in the young girl giggling and telling her father that he looked funny when he tried to think. "You shouldn't insult you're elders, especially your father." He said, trying his best to sound strict, but it just resulted in the girl laughing more.

"Hahaha! you're really funny Daddy, keep doing that funny voice." The green eyed girl said with a huge smile on her face. The teen began to cry anime tears when he realised he was failing as a parent. Then he remembered what Igneel did whenever he misbehaved, but after thinking it through, he figured it would a little much if he imitated his adoptive father, so deiced to go with a much more toned down method. The older pinkette hurled a small fireball near his daughter, who got up and managed to dodge it. "Oh I see, you're trying to teach me not let my guard down, no matter how dumb my enemy is." She deduced.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to teach you, aren't I the best?" Natsu lied. Luckily, his daughter was as gullible as he was when he was her age. "Now show me how big your roar has gotten." He said trying his best to change the subject so the girl would won't catch onto his lies. Hitomi was more than happy to comply and she launched a large torrent of flames at her father, who was impressed at her daughter's progress once again. "If you keep improving like this, you're going to start having the same problems as me when I was a kid."

"What kind of problems?" Hitomi asked as she sat down on the bed, which had been pushed to the side of their room. Natsu gave her a short explanation of how he always had way too much magic for his body to handle and that it limited how long he could fight for, but how it still effects his demon form. "That sounds kind of lame, Daddy." She said after hearing Natsu's tale. The teen wasn't too offended because that's how he felt when he was younger. "But you're awesome now, so don't worry." She comforted.

"It makes your dad really happy that you think that." Natsu said before giving the young maiden a bone crushing hug. The young maiden returned the hug with even greater force, which made Natsu wonder how strong the young girl would become if she was trained properly.

"Hey Daddy, there's something I need to ask." Hitmoi said as she broke away from the hug.

"Sure thing, what's on your mind?" The male pinkette asked. Natsu was always happy to answer his daughter's question, even if there were a lot of them, which luckily had to do with Dragon Slayer magic.

"Why do you always smell weird after those two ladies take you away, what do you do with them and why have the become so nice?" The young girl questioned. Natsu froze at the girl's barrage of questions, he knew that the green eyed girl would eventually start asking about what he was doing with the demons, but he still wasn't ready. "Why do you look like you've see a ghost Daddy?" She asked. Luckily for the teen, he was pretty good at thinking on the spot.

"Let's just say it's nothing you have to be concerned with, all you need to be thinking about is working on your magic and recovering." Natsu said as he ruffled Hitomi's already messy hair.

"If you say so daddy." Hitomi said, the girl wasn't really satisfied with her father's reply, but she knew that it was probably best that she didn't press the issue. "Just make sure to tell me when I'm older though." She told her father. Natsu promised the girl that he would tell what she wanted to know, he was happy he wasn't forced to give his daughter the talk yet.

"Sayla and Kyoka, should be coming soon with the medicine, so you should get to bed." Natsu instructed as he handed Hitomi the book that had all his basic Fire Dragon Slayer magic. "And make sure to keep up your reading." he reminded his daughter.

"Of course I will Daddy, I want to be a strong Dragon Slayer like you." Hitomi said excitedly, while pumping her fist. The teen had only see this kind of enthusiasm to learn in his favorite book worm, this led him to begin wondering if his mating mark had affected the bluenette's body like it did Lisanna. The young girl grew concerned when a slightly perverted smile appeared on her father's face. "What's wrong Daddy? you're making a weird face." she asked. Natsu snapped out of his dazed state and tried his best to get the image of a busty blue haired bookworm posing for him out of his mind.

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking about a good friend of mine." Natsu replied, while scratching the back of his head. The teen was quite embarrassed that his daughter had caught him day dreaming.

"Which one were you thinking about, Mummy said you had a lot of special friends?" Hitomi asked. Natsu was happy the young girl was still so innocent, it made him dread what would happen when he had to have a very difficult talk with the girl.

"She's just a really smart friend of mine." Natsu answered quickly, doing his best not to give away how he really felt about the blue haired woman, to his pure daughter. Natsu knew he had to do everything in his power to make sure that his daughter stayed that way. Hitomi was a little concerned when she saw how determined her father looked, even though she had no idea what he was thinking about, she encouraged her father. "Thanks Hitmoi!" he said before he put the girl on one of his shoulder, allowing her to have a seat on it.

"Make sure not to drop me Daddy." Hitomi joked. She knew that no harm would ever befall her when her father was around, but it didn't stop her from joking around with him. The pinkette caught on to his daughter's antics and began to run around the room, while the pink haired maiden tried her best to hold onto her father as he darted around the room. Although she knew that parents were supposed to mature, she was happy that she ha such a childish one since he was so fun to be around. "Faster Daddy!" The girl exclaimed as she pointed to the other side of the room. Natsu more was than happy to do what the giggling girl wanted.

After twenty minutes of running around an laughing, Hitomi had finally had enough and asked to be put down, so she could study her Dragon Slaying magic. "Maybe you should ask for a bigger room, this one is a little too small." Hitomi said as she got onto the bed and looked around the holes and scorch marks on the wall. "And while you're at it, you better ask for it to be fire proof." She added.

"What makes you think I'll be able to get us a new room?" Natsu asked the pinkette.

"Well, those two pretty ladies seem to really like you, so I'm sure you'll get what you want if you ask super nice." She replied with a huge grin on her face. Natsu felt his already great mood get even better when he saw his little girl's pearly whites. Her sharp canines made it even more clear that she was his.

"I'll see what I can do, my adorable little fireball." Natsu said before he started heading towards the door. When he was was about to open the door, it opened for him with Kyoka standing on the other side of the door with a happy smile. "Hey Kyoka, do you have Hitomi's medicine?" he asked the sexy demoness, who handed him the vial.

"I also overhead you're conversation with your daughter, and I would be more than glad to offer you a room, considering what a great job you've been doing with Sayla and I." The demoness said with a sexy smile while she ran her hand up and down the teen's well defined abs. As well as being nicer to him, she had also began to flirt with him. Natsu wasn't sure why the woman had changed his attitude towards him, but he didn't really mind, since everything had become a lot better for him and his little girl.

"Thanks Kyoka, I really appreciate it and I'll show you how much I appreciate." He said before he grabbed the demon's soft tush and brought her close to him. Although she knew that the pinkette's memory's were gone, she was glad that his personality stayed the same. "I know how much you and Sayla love being pampered." he said while nibbling on the demon's sensitive ear. Kyoka let out a small moan at the sensation. Natsu deiced to stop when he heard the sexy noise. "I'm getting a head of myself, I need to take care of my little girl first." He said, leaving a very horny demon. The Dragon Slayer quickly made his way to his daughter, who was sitting in the bed with an angry look on her face. "Here's your medicine, my little fireball." He said as he handed the girl the vial. Hitomi snatched it out of his hand and drank it as fast as she could. it didn't take a genius for Natsu to figure out that something was bothering his daughter, so he asked what.

"You're the worst daddy, you're touching girls that aren't mummy." Hitomi pouted, causing the Dragon Slayer to start apologising. Hitomi didn't like seeing her father looking so pathetic, so she deiced to forgive him. "It's ok Daddy, you haven't met her yet, so I guess I can forgive you... if you teach me one of you're cool Dragon Slayer moves." She said. Wanting to get his daughter's forgiveness as quick as possible he agreed without a second of thought.

"Are you done Natsu? You know how impatient Sayla can get." Kyoka said as she cued him over. Natsu have his little girl a quick hug and left her to study magic. _'It seems like Master E.N.D has gotten good with kids.'_ She thought while observing the two pinkettes, the seen made her wish that her master had stayed around long enough so she could bear his child.

"Come on Kyoka." Natsu said before he threw the green haired woman over his shoulder. Normally Kyoka wouldn't take kindly to being carried like luggage, but she was fine with it since it was her beloved master, and the fact that Natsu's warm hand was grabbing her ass.

"You're quite a bold one aren't you?" Kyoka teased. Natsu didn't really pay much attention to the beautiful woman's teasing since had grown fairly used to it.

"Don't act like you don't like it." Natsu said as they walked through the guild hallway. Kyoka blushed a little at Natsu's comment. "And it would be such a waste to not to enjoy every quality of this amazing body." He said while looking back at the green haired beauty. Even without his memories, the teen was able to make the beauty act like a horny school girl.

"Just hurry up, Sayla and I have a special treat for you." Kyoka said lustfully. Natsu began to move faster to his destination. Little did the pinkette know, but the female demon's were planning to make the teen remember them, by redoing things they done many years ago with him. Even though their plan hadn't been effective as they hoped, or at all, it had proved to be very pleasurable for all parties involved. _'I swear I will get you back to normal Master.'_ She thought.

 **~A few days later~**

"Master doesn't seem to be remembering anything, why don't we tell him who he really is?" Sayla asked the other female Etherious. Although she loved the method they were attempting, since it let her constantly feel the touch of her long lost master.

"I doubt that would work, since his body and personality have stayed the same, I would assume he is still loyal to whichever guild he is with." Kyoka told the horned demon, who now looked upset.

"But he was our master first, and he should be us not those humans." Sayla retorted. Kyoka let out a sigh, she knew that Sayla was really attached to her master, but there was really nothing that could be done about their situation, without disrupting Natsu's peace.

"If you're memories really have come back, you know what the Master's final wish was and if you really love him, you'll respect it." Kyoka said, making the book loving demon hang her head in shame. "We should just appreciate that we're able to have some time with him."

"Shouldn't we tell the other's though?" She asked. Kyoka shook her head and told them her that the other members of the guild wouldn't respect their master's wish and that she doubted they would believe their claim. _'I guess she is right, but there must be someway, that I can stay close with Master E.N.D.'_ Sayla thought. "What if something happens to him, we can't bring him back if his body is gone." The raven haired woman questioned.

"Don't worry, I've been preparing something that will fix his biggest weakness." Kyoka said with a smile. "But I will leave that until our last couple of days with him."

"Are you sure we can't convince Grimoire Heart to let us have him for longer?" Sayla asked.

"You have to keep in mind that we only got him as payment for him taking out our guild members and we need to keep peace with the human guilds... for now." Kyoka reminded as she opened the door to Natsu's new room, which was also E.N.D's old room. She wasn't surprised to see Natsu in his demon form, playing with Hitomi. The two demons had walked in on the father and daughter playing so many times. Kyoka was happy whenever she saw this since her Master had always talked about having a family and seeing her Master's dream come true filled her heart with joy. Sayla was also happy, but she was also jealous that she wasn't the one who had given birth to her Master's first child. The two Ethrious watched the two, like they usually did.

"Come on, you need to go faster if you want to catch me." Natsu said as he flew around the room.

"It's not fair, you can fly and I can't." Hitomi said as she tried to jump up and catch her father. "If you're going to cheat, so am I." She said before launching breath attack after breath attack in an attempt to shoot her dad down. Unfortunately, Natsu was still too quick for her and she began to get frustrated, which meant that her flames became so much stronger. Natsu smiled at his daughter's increase in power and he began to fly around faster. "HOLD STILL! **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** " She screamed. The young girl had no idea how proud she was making her father since she was too focused on shooting him down.

 _'It's a good thing that this room is fire proof.'_ Natsu thought with a huge smile on his face. However, his smile disappeared when he noticed something odd about his daughter's flames. _'Is that lightning?'_ He wondered as he flew closer to the young woman's breath attack. Natsu instantly regretted his choice when he got hit by his daughter's attack. The male pinkette felt a great amount of pain from the attack, not because of the flames, but because of the all too familiar lightning that came with them. _'What the hell? this is Laxsus' magic.'_ The pinkette thought as he fell to the ground.

"HA! I got you Daddy!" Hitomi said as she tagged her father. the green eyed girl flashed a huge smile and than passed out. Natsu managed to catch the young maiden quick enough and returned back to his human form.

"You're quite an amazing little girl, but that's probably cause your my little girl." Natsu said before placing his daughter onto the bed. Sometimes the teen had trouble processing how the girl was able to wield so much magic at a young age, but it also made him excited since it meant his future self was extremely strong. _'Man, I wish I could see the future me and fight him.'_ He thought. _'I just hope he... I mean future me isn't evil or something, that would kinda suck.'_

 _'Interesting, the half breed is capable of learning multiple kinds of magic.'_ Kyoka thought as she walked into the room. "Come on Natsu, our acting master wants to meet you." She said.

"I've been wanting to meet the guy in charge of this guild for quite a while." Natsu said while cracking his knuckles.

"Please refrain from attacking Mard Geer, he just wants to see the man that managed to survive Kyoka's torture." Sayla said. Kyoka looked away from the pink haired man, she felt extremely embarrassed that she had unknowingly tortured her lover for a week.

"I'll try my best not to attack him as long as he doesn't piss me off." Natsu said, as he followed the demons out of the room and into the guild's hallway. Both females hoped that the teen would be able to hold himself back since they knew Mard Geer was still too powerful for him. However, neither of them told the pinkette that because they knew he would take it as a taunt and would most likely try something on the man. Nevertheless, the three began to make their way to Mard Geer and after a couple of minute, arrive at his chamber.

 **~With Mard Geer~**

As he usually did, Mard Geer was sitting on his throne holding the true guild master's tome in his hands. "What's taking those two so long?" The acting guild master wondered as he tapped the arm rest of his chair. The black haired demon continued to sit there for a little longer before the people he was waiting for finally arrived. "I see that you've brought the human." Mard Geer said as he looked at the salmon haired teen.

"So you must be the Master of this guild." Natsu deduced. _'I'm getting pissed off just looking at this guy.'_ He said to himself as he stared down the man on the throne. The pinkette didn't know why, but he really didn't like the pony tailed man, who was glaring back at him. Natsu didn't take kindly to being glared at, so he began to move towards the demon. However, the second the teen took a step towards the man, the arm that had his flame tattoo began to glow blue and burn up. Natsu dropped to his knees and grabbed his arm. _'It feels worse than when I first got this thing.'_ He thought before he looked up and eyed the book in Mard Geer's arms.

Natsu's began to slowly change and he began to feel a strong connection to the book. The three member's of Tartaros just watched as the pinkette transformed. Mard geer found himself staring as the human rapidly change form. The black haired demon's attention only shifted from the pinkette when he felt the book in his hands heat up and the letters glow the same colour as Natsu's flame. "How odd. Do you mind explaining this Kyoka?" Mard Geer asked, knowing that the green haired demon had spent the most amount of time with the pink haired demon.

Natsu was trying his best not to pass out due to the pain, but that was proving exceptionally hard. His vision began to get blurry and his body felt weak. _**'Still too weak...leave.'**_ Was the last thing the teen heard before he succumb to the unbearable pain and passed out.

"It seems that his magic is reacting to the curse energy inside Master E.N.D's tome." Kyoka replied. "This human has quite a special one, but I think it's best that we keep him away from the book of E.N.D." she suggested.

"That seems to be the smart thing to do, we wouldn't want anything happening to our Master's book, so take him away and do as you please." Mard Geer ordered. The two beauties bowed and dragged the passed out teen out of the room. _'That's very odd, Kyoka used to never withdraw information to me... but I think it would be best to leave them with their little toy.'_ He thought as he watched the threesome leave the room with a smile on his face.

 _'Mard Geer was surprisingly calm, he's normally disgusted by humans.'_ Sayla thought before taking one look back at the large doors that lead to the guild's throne room.

"What the hell just happened?" A very dozy demonic Natsu asked. When he looked up, he saw that neither of the demons were listening to him. Sayla was too busy being excited that her master was reacting to his sealed power, while Kyoka was busy thinking of a way to make it possible for her beloved Master to access his long lost power. Natsu would have gotten angry and asked why he was being ignored, but he was way too exhausted to do so. "What's with that crazy book?" the pink haired demon asked while looking at his glowing arm.

"That's the book that seals the power of our Guild master." Sayla told the weakened teen. "It seems like the tome was reacting to your body and magic." She said. This led Natsu to asking why him.

"You will hopefully find out in a few days, but for now you should come with us and relax." Kyoka said. Natsu gave a simple nod and followed the sexy demons. _'I can't believe our time together has almost come to an end.'_ She thought sadly. _'I hope Sayla handles it better than she did last time.'_

 **~Hell's core~**

There were only two days before Natsu's time with the demon's was up, and the green haired demon had brought him down so she could fix the drawback to the pinkette's magic. Kyoka was currently standing in front of the tube Natsu was being stored in. "It's just like the times you would hurt yourself and I would have to put you back together." Kyoka said with a smile. The demon continued to inspect the teen's body until they landed on his tattoo covered arm. "This must be the source of that unstable form, and what I need to fix." She deduced as she began her work on Natsu.

The demoness was only able to work for thirty minutes before someone else in the Hell's core awoke. Unfortunately, it was the angriest of Natsu's victims. "How come it took almost a month to bring me back?" Ezel questioned, Although the demon was still regeneration, he was still able to be angry .

"I was working from pretty much nothing, the human was obviously too much for all three of you." Kyoka replied, while doing her best to concentrate on her task.

"What do you mean three, didn't Tempesta destroy the human?" Ezel asked with a confused look on his face. The battle loving demon was having trouble believing that a human was able to not only defeat him, but also two of the Nine Demon Gates.

"He managed to defeat tempesta, and I suggest you focus your efforts on recovery." Kyoka said, causing the spiked demon to become enraged because he knew that the green haired demon hadn't just accelerated the healing process like she was supposed to and had made him wait to be brought back.

"I can't believe that you made us wait, just so you could experiment on a stupid human." Ezel said angrily, but he was just ignored by the demoness, who was too busy working on the pinkette that kept shifting between forms. The male demon deiced not to argue with Kyoka any longer since he knew that she could slow his healing even more.

"So you've finally stopped talking... I thought I would never let Kyoka get on with her work." Sayla said as she entered the room. The horned demon looked extremely bored when she addressed her guild mate, but her face instantly lite up she saw the changing pinkette. _'It's just like back then.'_ She thought while staring lovingly at the pink haired teen. Sayla had to hold herself back from smashing the container and cuddling with him, but she knew what Kyoka was doing was too important to interrupt. "How much longer until Natsu wakes up?"

"It will be a few hours at the most, and then I'll test how stable it is." Kyoka said while doing her best to work on the pinkette. Sayla had never seen her guild mate work so hard before, but than again Kyoka had never really put any effort into any of the experiments that she conducted because she didn't care about any of them. _'If this works, Master might return on his own.'_ she hoped

 **~Three hours later~**

"What the hell happened?" He wondered as he looked down at his clawed hands. This was the first time the teen had ever woken up in his demon form and it was also the first time that he didn't feel his magic slowly draining away. "This must be what Kyoka meant when she said she would rid me of my worst weakness." He said to himself before sitting up and looking around the room. The teen quickly realised that he was in Kyoka and Sayla's room.

"So you've finally awoken." Kyoka said with a smile as she laid next to the demonic pinkette. Natsu could tell the demoness was very proud of her work and she defiantly had the right to be. The teen gave the green haired woman a large hug. Kyoka just accepted the hug, she didn't need any sign of gratitude. Knowing that her master would be able to defend himself better was more than enough for her. _'I guess that seal on his curse is too powerful.'_ She thought before noticing the glare she was getting from the horned woman next to Natsu. "You might want to let go or Sayla might get jealous of me."

"Sorry about that, I'm just really happy about this." Natsu said before letting go of Kyoka. "I guess we should test out how good a job you've done." He said. Sayla went to leap on Natsu so she could start having fun with her master, but instead on landing on his body, she landed face first onto the bed. The demoness looked up and noticed that the teen had already moved to the middle of the room and was practicing his moves. "Wow! I feel faster and stronger already."

 _'Why am I not surprised.'_ Sayla thought as she stared at her lover.

"What did you jump on the bed for?" Natsu asked while throwing punches at thin air.

"I believe Sayla wanted to test how stable you are using a different method." Kyoka said as she began to undress. Sayla followed suite and Natsu managed to catch on. "Since you've only been able to stay like that for short bursts during our time together, this would be the easiest and most pleasurable way to find out how effective my methods were." She said.

 _'I'm not sure why they changed so much, but I'm glad they did because this is the best.'_

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, leave a review telling me what you enjoyed. Also sorry for the large gaps between my updates, I'll try my best to be a little more consistent. I can't make any promises though.**

 **For anyone who was thinking Natsu would become E.N.D, the reason I didn't do it was because it's way too early in the story for that, I haven't even started the canon yet. However, I appreciate the predictions cause it really shows how engaged you are in the story, so I'll leave you guys with a hint for the next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: Natsu wins the worst father award**

 **Thanks for everyone who has Favorited and Followed this story, It's almost gotten to 800 on follows.**

 **My next update will be Pet Boy of Fairy Hills**

 **Chapter beta read by David115**


	16. Ch 16: Family bonding

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 16: Family time**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

Natsu's month with the demons was finally over and was preparing to leave with his daughter. However, there was one problem. A certain horned demon was lying naked on top of him, preventing any sort of movements without waking her up. It confused the pinkette a little, but he had grown very close to his two captors. He was actually feeling bad about leaving the two female demons. _'Who knew that such a sadist could be so sweet?'_ Natsu thought as he remembered his last few days with the green haired demon. The pinkette snapped from his thoughts when he felt Sayla stir again. _'And this one doesn't want to leave me alone.'_ He continued before running his hands through Sayla's hair, making the demon nestle into his chest more. The pinkette quickly looked around the room and luckily he was in Sayla's room, rather than his own. Natsu didn't even want to think how he'd explain himself out of this situation, especially to his innocent ten year old daughter. **(Including the year she gave to Tiamat)**

"Please don't leave us again." Sayla whispered in her sleep. Natsu didn't know why, but he felt bad when heard the demon say this. Every since he let Kyoka stabilise his demon form, the Dragon Slayer had been feeling as if he had forgotten something and he started to care for the demons much more than he should have. The mage decided to let the woman stay on top of him a little while longer.

 _'I've only known them for a little while, so why does it feel like I've known them for so much longer?'_ Natsu wondered, doing his best to put it together. He ended up giving up and yelling out in frustration. _'Crap.'_ The pink haired demon thought as he saw the raven haired one wake. The pinkette was hoping the horned demon wouldn't be too upset with him for waking her up. Luckily for him, the woman wasn't upset. However, the situation was much worse, Sayla was horny... very horny. _'There's that look again.'_ He said to himself as he looked into the demon's hungry lustful eyes. He could tell exactly what the demon wanted and he wasn't too sure what to do.

"Good morning." Sayla greeted as her hand traveled down south and grabbed the pinkette's manhood. Natsu had to admit that the demon was very forward when it came to what she wanted. "You've got two options this morning. Either we make love for twenty minutes or we could lay together and kiss for thirty." The demon told her long lost lover. Natsu thought about it for a little. He knew if he went for the first option, he wouldn't be able to get a hold of himself until he was completely satisfied. He also knew that would take more than thirty minutes thanks to the new demon cells driving his sex drive crazy when he was near the two demonic beauties. The pinkette hoped this increase sex drive would wear off once his body got used to the new cells.

"I think I'll go with the second one today, Hitomi won't be happy if I keep her waiting." Natsu replied, making the woman smile. Although the demon was very horny at the moment and in need of relief, being close to her one true master was more than enough for her. All the demon wanted now was to stay this way forever. Even though she knew that it could never happen.

"I know how your daughter can be." Sayla said before planting a kiss on the man's cheek. "I think she will understand that grown men and women have needs." She continued before planting a kiss on her lover's lips, hoping to get a response from Natsu. Although she got a response in the form of the Dragon Slayer kissing her back, she still wanted more from him and she slid her tongue inside. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Natsu's new cells began to go crazy and he quickly took over the kiss before flipping the horned demon onto her back. _'It seems like his body is still adjusting.'_

"I've changed my mind, let's go with the first option." Natsu said with a smirk as he pinned the sexy demoness down. Sayla honestly thought she would have had to get the pinkette in the mood, but it made her overjoyed when she saw to look of want and lust in her master's eyes. Natsu began to wonder if Kyoka had intentionally done this to him or if it was completely accidental. He made a mental note to visit the green haired demoness again and ask her about it. "You demon's are way too sexy for your own good." The pinkette teased as his hands began to explore the woman's sexy curves with his warm talented hands.

"Do as you please with my body anyway you please." Sayla moaned while looking into Natsu's crimson eyes. Sayla couldn't explain it, but something about the way her lover's eyes glowed turned the horned woman on even more than she already was.

"I intend to." Natsu responded before getting to work. Natsu intended to give his demon lover a goodbye she would never forget.

 **~With Hitomi-Thirty Minutes Later~**

"Where's Daddy gone? Maybe he's spending time with those nice demon ladies." Hitomi deduced as she awoke. Although the young maiden did like it, she had gotten pretty used to not having her father at her side during the morning. Oddly enough, she had even started to miss waking up to his snores and the heat that only he could provide her. "I'm going to surprise daddy... After I tie up my hair." The jade eyed girl said to herself when she noticed the state of her hair. Even though the young girl was happy that she had inherited her father's hair colour, she wasn't to pleased about getting his bed hair. Hitomi let out a sigh and started to straighten her hair, until it looked more like her mother's. "Much better." She exclaimed when she finished putting tying her hair up.

The daughter of Natsu quickly grabbed her Dragon Slaying book and her bag before ran out of the room with a huge smile on her face. She quickly caught onto her father's scent and began to follow it. "Daddy's with Sayla again." She noted as she began to follow the scent. The young Dragon Slayer was very excited to show her father her improvement in magic. Even if it was only a minor improvement, the girl was still looking forward showing Natsu since she knew it would make him proud. Hitomi began running as fast as she could to her father's direction while also preparing her magic.

In her excitement, Hitomi didn't notice someone was in her way and ended up running into them. The young pinkette fell on her back and rubbed her sore head. She quickly looked up and saw the beautiful green haired demon. Hitomi quickly tried to regain her composure. "Careful young one, you might hurt yourself." Kyoka joked as she picked the pinkette up. The sexy demoness couldn't help but want a child of her own when she saw how perfect Hitomi looked in her arms. _'It seems like the half breed is mainly human... it's a shame, her demon side might never surface.'_ She thought before putting the young girl down.

"Sorry Kyoka-san, I really wanted to show daddy my magic again." Hitomi told the woman. This made the demoness giggle at the girls enthusiasm. The young girl's excitement reminded Kyoka of how her master reacted when he was first discovering curses.

"I guess I can't stop you from being excited, but it think its best if we leave your father and Sayla alone for a little longer... They're saying goodbye to each other and they need to do it in private." Kyoka explained, confusing the girl a little. Seeing how innocent the woman was, she decided to keep her in the dark about Natsu's naughty activities.

"Are you going to say goodbye to my daddy?" Hitomi asked. Making the demoness blush at the memory of the night before.

"Don't worry about it, your father and I have said our goodbyes and once Sayla finishes up, you two can leave." Kyoka answered, sounding a little sad. The woman was a little sad that she wouldn't get to spend every day with her true master, but Natsu had agreed to visit them again and that was almost enough for her. If the demon could have her way, Natsu would remain by her and Sayla's side forever. _'Maybe if I was able to bare a child for him, it would give him even more of a reason to stay with us.'_ She pondered, the demon quickly shook her head at the thought. Although she wanted to be with her master, her master's happiness was more important to her. _'I should just be happy that I've been able to be with him again... and I can wait for him as long as I need to.'_ The demoness told herself as she tired to calm herself down.

"Are you ok Kyoka-san?" Hitomi asked while tugging on the demon's tight suit, making the woman snap out of her thoughts. "Come on, I'm sure they're finished saying goodbye." The young girl claimed before bolting towards her father. Kyoka was hoping that the two had finished or Natsu would have a lot of explaining to do. However, the more she thought about it, the more she doubted that the two would be able to finish before the girl got there.

"I should get Master's gift ready." Kyoka told herself. The green haired demon quickly made her way to her room. One her way, she hoped that the young girl's innocence was going to stay intact before she left the floating base.

 **~Ten minutes later~**

A very excited Dragon Slayer had finally found her father after ten minutes of tracking the wrong trail. The young pinkette had no idea why she had picked up her father's scent mixed with either of the demon's in so many different rooms and other odd locations. Hitomi also noticed odd dents and hand shaped burns on the wall, but she didn't pay them any mind, mainly because she created a bigger burns and dents out of frustration. _'Daddy has got to be here.'_ Hitomi thought as she concentrated her fire magic into fist. The girl was so focused goal, she didn't hear the heavy panting on the other side of the door. _**'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'**_ The young dragon Slayer yelled as she blow away the door with no effort.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes daddy?" Hitomi asked. Luckily for the young girl, Kyoka had gotten to Natsu and Sayla before Hitomi had and warned them. Being how he was, Natsu took this as a challenge and did his best to finished just before his daughter got there. Natsu had just managed to finish with the horned demon, who was now unconscious due to the pleasure. The older fire mage had also managed to get him and his lover under the covers. "And why is Sayla asleep?"

"You asked too many questions sometimes, and can you put this back." Natsu teased as he held up the door that was blown towards him. The pinkette was quite pleased at how destructive his daughter was becoming and he threw the door back at her. Hitomi manged to catch the door and put it back.

"Well if you just answered my questions, I wouldn't have to." Hitomi retorted.

"That's true, now turn around, I need to put some clothes on." Natsu told the girl. Hitomi pouted that her father not taking her seriously but being the good girl she was, she turned around and waited for her father to change. "Finished!" Natsu claimed, promoting the girl to turn around. Natsu was now wearing a repaired set of the clothes he wore prior to his battle with Jackal and a large black cloak. "Are you ready to go?" The father asked.

"Yep." Hitomi replied with a huge smile on her face. Natsu gave Sayla a quick kiss on the cheek. Following her father's example, the girl quickly ran up to the sleeping demon and gave her a hug. "Thank you for taking care of my Daddy." She added, making the demon smile in her sleep. "Hey daddy, what is that card for?"

"It's something Kyoka gave me so I can visit them anytime, she said it lets me track em or something like that." Natsu explained as he put the card away and grabbed his daughter's hand. "That doesn't really matter now, we need to get going now." The older Dragneel said. Natsu knew he had to get moving, from what he had been told, he had a week before he had to meet up with Grimoire Heart at the agreed upon location. Although the pinkette could get to the location in only a few days, he had something important to take care of first.

"Ok Daddy." Hitomi said before jumping into her father's arms. The two pinkettes proceeded to make their way out of the guild and out in the open. The young Dragon Slayer's eyes widened in awe when she saw where they were. "This is a floating Island?" A very excited pinkette said.

"If you think that's cool, wait until you see what it really is." Natsu claimed before transforming into his demonic form. "Hold on." He added before running off the cube at top speeds. The two pinkettes began to free fall at even faster speeds. Hitomi was having the time of her life, she had never gone this fast in her life and the thrill was amazing to her. "If you think that's fast, wait until we get closer to the ground." The pink haired father said as they fell at blinding speeds.

The young girl held on tighter as they drew even closer to the ground. "Daddy the ground is getting really close really fast." Hitomi warned. Natsu smirked and his large wing out, making him to keep moving at same speeds but he was now moving horizontally at the same incredible speeds. "Faster Daddy!" She exclaimed. The older pinkette was more than happy to fulfill the girl's wish and he increased his speed even more, resulting in cheers from Hitomi. Natsu continued to fly low for a little while longer before eventually stopping in front of a forest. "That was heaps of fun, but now my hair is all messy." The young girl pouted as she tried to fix up her pink locks.

"You're the one who wanted to go faster." Natsu teased as he put his daughter down and turned back. The older quickly looked back to see how much different he had covered, and he was pleased to see that the cube was only a speck in the distance. _'Whatever Kyoka did to me was really effective, I didn't even feel tired from doing that.'_ Natsu thought happily. He than turned his attention back to his daughter, who had finished up with her hair, which looked a lot more elegant and befitting of royalty. Natsu decided to inspect further and he noticed something odd. "Since when did you have green in your hair?" Natsu asked when he noticed a streak of hair that matched the girls eyes.

Hitomi quickly turned around and tried to hide the hair. The young girl couldn't believe she had been careless enough to let her father see it. "You weren't supposed to see that, my fire magic burns the dye." Hitomi confessed.

"Why are you dying your hair?" The father asked. The pinkette had began wondering if he could be unobservant enough miss the fact that his daughter had a streak of green hair.

"Don't get the wrong idea, most of my hair is like yours, its just this part...I like it but people say it makes me look like a delinquent." Hitomi explained, trying her best to remain composed. Natsu just petting his daughter on the head before he told her that he liked the green in her hair and that she shouldn't change it. Hitomi looked up to her father and smiled. "I guess if you say it's good, I'll keep it."

"That's good to hear my little fire ball." Natsu told the younger pinkette as they began to move into the forest. Hitomi quickly caught up to her father and noticed a spaced out look on his face. She asked what was wrong and Natsu snapped out of his state of thought. "Sorry about that, I'm just arguing with the voice in my head." He answered causally, causing Hitomi to look at him as if he had a second head. "FINE WHATEVER! You can come out." The frustrated Dragon Slayer shouted.

 _'I think Daddy is losing it.'_ Hitomi thought before a human shaped flame appeared in front of them. The youngest pinkette didn't have anytime to react before she found herself being smothered in two large soft objects.

"I've been waiting an entire month to see you again, and you're even more adorable." Natsumi squealed as she smothered Natsu's daughter. "I would have come out sooner but I had to keep your mean daddy from turning into an insane demon." The pink haired woman continued before putting the young girl down. She then turned her attention to Natsu, who was a little confused about what to do with the over zealous demon spirit. Natsu knew that woman had been watching him enjoy himself with the demon's of Tartaros. He wasn't sure if Natsumi would be horny or jealous, but with her track record it was probably both. Natsumi instantly noticed how nervous her lover was. "What's wrong Natsu, you don't want your little girl to find out how you really are?" The busty demon spirit teased.

"What is Miss Natsumi talking about, and why is she wearing your old clothes?" Hitomi asked as she tugged on her father's clothes. Now that she had her father's attention, the young Dragon Slayer could see how nervous her father looked. "Is this some sort adult thing that I won't understand?" She questioned. Natsu just nodded.

"I think you should stay here for a little while your father and I sort a couple of things out, we'll be back in an an hour or so." Natsumi told the girl. Luckily the young pinkette had inherited her mother's manners and she was glad to let the adults sort things out. The demon spirit began to drag her man away from the young girl with a huge smile on her face. Natsu decided not to fight back against the demon because if he didn't, he would knew he would wake up with Natsumi having his way with him anyway. "I'm glad you see it my way."

"Well if I'm going to have sex with you, I'm at least going to be awake for it." Natsu retorted as the two went further and further away from the younger pinkette. "And I don't want Hitomi seeing me like that, she really doesn't like the idea that I spend so much time with girls that aren't her mom." He added, making the demon spirit giggle.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want that little cutie finding out how much of a bad boy her daddy has been recently." Natsumi teased as she dragged her host further into the forest. "And she can't really blame you, you haven't actually met her mother yet." she continued. This made Natsu realise something. He had no idea who Hitomi's mother was. From how Hitomi was he knew that the mother must be a celestial spirit mage, have green hair and matching eyes. Unfortunately, no one the pinkette knew matched that description. "Don't bother trying to find her Natsu, you won't be able to find her and even if you did, what would you say?" Natsumi told the Dragon Slayer.

"How did you know?" Natsu asked, completely forgetting that the spirit could read his mind. Natsumi quickly reminded Natsu of that fact, causing him to face palm."I guess I have to go with plan B." He said.

"I know it's a hard for you, but its for the best." Natsumi reassured, knowing full well what Natsu was planning on doing when they got to their destination.

"You say, that, but it doesn't make me feel any better about it." Natsu said. The male pinkette sometimes hated how the demon knew everything about him, but he was also grateful for it at the same time.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take your mind off of it." The demon spirit said as they arrived at a clearing. "And after we're done with that, I'll help chose."

 **~Thirty Minutes later~**

 _'I wonder if they're fighting something, I keep hearing weird sounds and panting, maybe he's doing the same thing he did with.'_ Hitomi said to herself. The young girl had been waiting patiently for her father to return and she had kept herself entertained by knocking down a couple of trees and making them into chairs and a table. The young Dragon Slayer had even managed to make a few animal friends. "Daddy's going to be back soon, you guys should run if you don't want to end up in his belly." She warned the creatures of the forest when she smelt her father's scent approaching.

"Sorry about that, Natsumi and I have sorted everything out, we can get going." Natsu declared. The father was a little confused when he saw the little set up that Hitomi had created and the way she was sitting. He had never noticed how much of a royal and elegant aura she gave off. From his experience, most people Hitomi's age never set up so straight and they were never as well mannered. _'The only girl who can look that elegant is Sorano, but that's because she's her.'_ He thought. Unfortunately for him, the girl was still too different from the spirit mage. Natsu only snapped out of the thought when he saw Hitomi get up.

"So where are we going daddy?" The younger Dragneel inquired as they started walk in to the forest.

"We're going to your new home." Natsu answered with a smile. Hitomi cheered when she heard this, she was finally going to see her father's guild. From what she had read in a few magazines and her mother's letter, her father's guild was the strongest and the most destructive at the same time.

"I can't wait to meet the guild, let's get going!" She cheered. Hitomi had always dreamed of joining a magical guild when she was older and finding her parents.

"I'm sure the other's will be happy to meet you as well." Natsu told his daughter as they started their venture. "But I'm not going to fly, because you need to learn how to survive in the wild if you want to be a guild wizard." He continued. "The first lesson your going to learn is fishing, but we won't have to do that until we start getting hungry."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Hitomi asked. Natsu stopped to think for a little, causing the girl to worry a little. _'He didn't plan this out too well, did he?'_

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it and it's way more fun to just wing it." Natsu said. The younger Dragon Slayer wasn't too sure what to think of her father's lax attitude about shelter. Maybe it was because she had never slept outdoors or it could be because she was so used to sleeping the comfortable room that Kyoka had provided for her. "Come on Hitomi, where's your feeling of adventure? Sleeping in the wild Igneel was the best when I was a kid."

"I don't know Daddy, something about sleeping on the cold uncomfortable grass doesn't appeal to me." Hitomi retorted. She really couldn't understand why his father enjoyed the wild so much. The girl could admit that the forest and the wildlife was beautiful, but the idea of sleeping outside was really unappealing to her.

"Where did this sudden attitude come from?" Natsu questioned his daughter. "Please don't tell me that you're entering your rebellious state already, I've failed as a parent." He cried, causing the girl to sigh at her father's overreaction.

"It's ok Daddy, I'll-" Hitomi tried to say before being cut off by her father.

"NO! It's my job as a parent to make sure your comfortable happy... just remind me about shelter when it starts getting dark." Natsu claimed with a determined look on his face. The young girl wasn't sure how to react to her father's claim. Somehow, the young maiden knew that her father was going to deliver on his claim and changed the subject.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Hitomi asked. Although the younger Dragon Slayer was looking forward to bonding with her father uninterrupted, she was also looking forward to going a guild.

"I think about four to five days, so you better get used to roughing it." Natsu replied as they continued to trek through the forest. The father honestly wished, he had a little more time with his daughter.

 **~Afternoon~**

The pinkettes had made it a fair way through the forest. Luckily for them, they had come across a river and were able to find a surplus of fish. They were now cooking the freshly cooked fish with their magic. "It's getting pretty late, aren't you going to make us a shelter?" Hitomi reminded her father as she took the fish out of her mouth. Natsu quickly got up and dropped his fish bones to his large pile.

"Don't worry my little fire ball, I'll get you the shelter." Natsu claimed. Hitomi looked around and she was unable to see anything that could be used as shelter, there was no caves or trees with strong enough looking branches.

"So what are you going to d-" Hitomi asked before she saw her father begin to knock down trees. The girl chose not to question her father's actions and she continued eat her dinner. _'I think we should had some variety in the food, fish is alright, but it could get old pretty quickly.'_ She thought as she watched Natsu fell the trees with his powerful kicks and punches. The young girl quickly picked up on what her father was doing and she started to get excited. "It doesn't have to be that big daddy, it's only for one night." Hitomi commented.

She watched her father work for a little longer and before long, he had completed a small wooden hut. Due to the lack of tools used, Hitomi if it was structurally sound, but something was better than nothing, even though it didn't have a door. "There, you can sleep here for the night, I'm going to stay outside." Natsu said as he tapped the hut, showing that it was strong enough to support itself. Hitomi looked very surprised, her father didn't really come across as the kind of person who would be any good at building things. "Don't look so shocked my little fireball, believe it or not, I built a house with a friend when I was around your age."

"Really? Which friend was it?" Hitomi asked. She was quite aware of her father's ability to make friends quickly, so she wasn't too sure. The older pinkette sat down leaned against the small hut.

"Her name is Sorano, she's a very special friend of mine." Natsu told the girl. "I knew her and her sister while I was still training with Igneel." he said in a slightly saddened tone. Even after all these years, Natsu had not been able to get over the lose of his first friend, so much so that he kept Yukino's blue rose ornament in his house. The young pinkette wasn't sure what was making her farther upset but she didn't like seeing him this way and gave him a hug. Natsu was caught off guard by his daughter's action. However, Natsu returned the hug. He could never quite get over the feeling of hugging the little girl, she was the only one who could make him feel the same kind of heat that his adoptive father could. "Thanks, I know she's out there somewhere and we'll meet again."

"Any time daddy, I've actually heard of Sorano before... so something happened to her sister, I'm sorry about that." Hitomi apologised before holding her father tighter. "Actually, I think I'm going to spend the night outside today." She added as she looked up at the smiling Dragon Slayer. The pink haired giggled at how easily she changed her father's attitude.

"I'm glad you changed your mind, so how do you know who Sorano is?" Natsu questioned. Natsu couldn't shake the feeling that he had made a mistake by asking that question.

"That's kind of a dumb question, everyone knows who she is, she's one of the three Empresses of Fairy Tail." Hitomi said with stars in her eyes. Natsu was instantly curious when he heard his mate's new title. The younger pinkette noticed her father's curiosity and decided to clear things up. "She's Fairy Tail's Angel and the strongest celestial spirit mage in Fiore, I really can't wait to meet her." She continued. "There's also Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail's Demon, she's super strong and pretty... I also can't wait to meet her too, but my favorite is the queen of the Fairies, Erza Scarlet." The pinkette added. Hitomi began to fan girl over the three Fairy Tail mages for what felt like an eternity for the father.

 _'What the hell happened in two months to make their reputation get so big?'_ Natsu wondered as he tried to drown out his little girl's talking. _'She must really likes them a lot, I wonder when she's going to stop talking?'_

 _ **'Don't be so mean, just because you left before your reputation could get big enough mister salamander.'**_ Natsumi mocked as before she started to laugh her ass off. _**'don't think anyone even knows what you look like.'**_

 _'I forgot how annoying you could be.'_ Natsu retorted before he tuned the demon out. The male pinkette went back to listening to his daughter, who was now talking about how she wanted to meet all of Sorano's spirits. Natsu decided to stop the girl from rambling any longer. "Its time to get some sleep, we've got a lot of training and traveling to do tomorrow."

"So you're really going to start training me?" Hitomi asked excitedly. Although she had been studying under her father and learning his moves from the book, she had only got a few practical lessons. "Now I can show you something I've been working on."

"Well you're going to need plenty of energy so its time get some sleep." Natsu told the young girl. Hitomi nodded in response, she than began to relax herself. The older pinkette watched as his daughter succumb to her sleepiness. Natsu wasn't surprised that the girl had fallen asleep so quickly,considering that they had spent an entire day walking and exploring.

"I love you daddy." Hitomi muttered before she fell asleep.

"I love you too my little fireball." Natsu replied as he held the smiling girl even closer. _'I wonder if this is how Igneel felt.'_ He thought before looking down at the sleeping girl.

 **~Two days later~**

"I see a town daddy!" Hitomi exclaimed. Natsu wasn't surprised by how excited his little girl was, this was the first sign of civilization she had seen in days. "I can't wait to get some new clothes." She added before sprinting ahead of her pink haired father. Luckily for the younger pinkette, the town had everything she wanted. "Hurry up daddy!" The older Dragon Slayer wasn't sure how the younger one was still so energetic. The two were a little further back than Natsu had intended them to be, but that was because how eager Hitomi was to train with him.

"Wait up Hitomi! You can go shopping for whatever you want but you need something to spend." Natsu told the girl. Hitomi turned heel and grabbed the jewel out of her father's hand before bolting off. _'I guess I don't have to keep her distracted.'_ he thought, trying to look on the bright side of losing more than half of his money to his daughter. Natsu decided to get the reason for the detour out of the way.

 ** _'You can't really blame the girl for wanting to get some nice clothes to impress her idols.'_** Natsumi told her host. Natsu wasn't sure how to respond to the demon's comment, though he understood why his daughter wanted to go all out for her heroes, but he didn't understand how someone so young would be able to spend so much money on clothing. _**'Don't worry Natsu, you don't need to get it, just go get that cutie her present.'**_

"Do you think that I'll still have enough money for it?" Natsu questioned looking down at the wad of jewel in his hands. Natsumi sighed at the Dragon Slayer's _'tough'_ choice.

 _ **'Well if don't waste it on food like I know you want to, you should be able to get the gift and a hair cut.'**_ Natsumi teased. Although the demon had been living inside him since he was a child, she had no idea how he was able to eat so much food or how he could spend such a considerable amount of his earning on it.

"Why are you bringing my hair into this!?" Natsu shouted, attracting the attention of the people of the town. It didn't take Natsu long before he figured out that he looked like a crazy person and it was made even worse when he heard mother's telling their kids not to look at him or they might catch something. The Dragon Slayer quickly put the hood of his cloak on in an effort to avoid anymore unwanted attention. _'Thank god I found this thing.'_ He congratulated himself. Not wanted damage her lover's pride anymore, Natsumi decided to stop mocking him. Now that everything wasn't being stared at, he made his way to a small jewelry store.

"Hello, what can I do for you." The female shopkeeper greeted. Natsu explained what he wanted. "That's a rather odd request, but Luckily for you, I have just what you're looking for." The woman claimed as she held up a red heart shaped pendant. "From your appearance, you're a mage, and I'm guessing you want to give this to someone important."

"That's correct lady, I want to let my little girl know that I'm same, so how much will it cost me?" Natsu quizzed. The shop keeper was a little confused when she heard that the pinkette had a daughter, considering how young he looked.

"Don't worry about paying for it, every little girl should have a nice piece of jewelry." The kind woman told Natsu as she handed it over. She went on to explain how to make the pendent work they way he wanted before she sent Natsu on his way. The Dragon Slayer wasn't too sure why the woman had been so nice to him, but he wasn't going to complain about it because he now had plenty of money to spend on himself.

"What a nice lady, I'm going to have so much food!" Natsu said as he put the pendent away. Natsumi sighed when she heard Natsu's deceleration, she wasn't sure if it was possible to spend that much money on food, however, she knew the pinkette would find a way to do it. _'Come to think of it, I haven't seen you eat food.'_

 _ **'That's because I'm a spirit and I don't need to eat to live.'**_ Natsumi told her host, who seemed a little unimpressed by her response. The demon was about to question Natsu about his reaction, but she found herself in her standing in front of Natsu. "Since when could you do that?" Natsu just shrugged his shoulder's but was happy with the result.

"It's good that your out here, because that means you can try food." Natsu said before he threw the woman over his shoulder and made his way to the nearest restaurant. Although a strange pink haired man carrying a beautiful lady around the town should have attracted a lot of attention, however, Natsu's earlier actions made the towns people uncomfortable enough to ignore him. "After eating, we should have enough time to mess around a little." He added with a smirk, causing the demon's eyes to light up in lust.

The duo made their way to a restaurant and Natsu ordered food for both of them. While they waited for the food to arrive the two spent, the time trying to figure out what to do about their current situation. "So are you sure that's the best choice?" Natsumi asked.

"I'm not going to change my mind about this, she needs to be safe and I don't want her to be influenced by the dark mages." Natsu replied in a very stern tone, catching the busty woman completely off guard.

"You really love her don't you?" Natsumi questioned, even though she exactly what the answer was. She could tell that the young Dragon Slayer's love for his daughter could only be matched by the love his own father had for him. "Don't worry, she knows she loves you and I'm sure she'll understand." Natsu just hoped that the demon was right about it. Natsumi decided not to press the issue any further and they just sat quietly, waiting for their food.

After a little bit of waiting, the food arrived. Unlike he normally did, Natsu didn't instantly dig into the food and he waited for Natsumi to start eating. Unfortunately, the demon wasn't too sure what to do and she just stared at the food. "How come you're not eating?" Natsu questioned. Prompting the woman reveal that she didn't know how, completely shocking Natsu. He was having a little trouble believing that was true, until she confessed that she didn't pay attention when he ate. "You just put it in your mouth and chew, how the hell do you not know this?" He almost yelled. Natsumi just pouted and started eating the food. As the woman ate more, the more she got used to it and the more she enjoyed it.

"Wow this stuff is great." Natsumi announced before she began shoveling into her mouth. Natsu tried to eat some of the food, but every time he attempted to get some food, Natsumi grabbed the food before he could and devoured it in one go. The woman ended up eating all the food before her lover could even get his hands on it. "Thanks for that Natsu, it might no were near as good as sex... nothing is as good as sex, but food is still pretty good." She thanked as she painted her still toned stomach.

"That was so unfair." Natsu cried at the empty space where his food used to be. Natsumi just brushed it off before she dragged the de-spirited fire mage away from their table and out of the restaurant. "I haven't eaten something well cooked in forever..." upon leaving the restaurant, the woman stopped in her tracks.

"I think you have a small problem." Natsumi said while pointing at a certain pinkette beating down a shady looking man into the ground. When Natsu looked up, he felt an unbelievable amount of pride when he saw his daughter beating down such a physically imposing man with ease. "I think she's on the right side, since everyone is cheering." She explained, but Natsu had already gone to join in on cheering for his daughter.

"Look Daddy, this guy was trying to scare the nice people in the store, so beat him up." Hitomi stated as she stood triumphantly over the large man. Natsu couldn't help but be proud of the girl's bravery and strength. "Are you proud of me?" she asked. Natsu replied by picking her up and giving the girl a hug and rustling her hair.

"Of course I'm proud of you my little fireball." Natsu replied with a huge smile on his faces. Now the fighting was over, the crowd dispersed leaving a very father and daughter, and a very confused demon spirit. Of the past couple of days, she had observed the father-daughter relationship. The woman had rarely seen her host in a relationship with women that wasn't romantic and the seeing a relationship like their's bewildered her. "What's wrong Natsumi?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm going back." She replied before disappearing.

"Did you get your clothes Hitomi?" Natsu asked, prompting Hitomi to run into the store and bring out a white sundress with a pink floral design. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she folded the dress and put it into her bag. The two were about to get back on the road, until the large man got up again and attempted a sneak attack on the little girl. Luckily for the young girl but unluckily for the man, Natsu noticed this and caught his punch. "Are you trying to hurt my little girl?" The father questioned before breaking the man's balled up fist. The man wasn't even able to give an answer because he was knocked out by a swift kick to the head from Hitomi. The man didn't know it at the time, but the young girl knocking him out had saved him from a much worse fate. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am, that guy was nothing." Hitomi claimed with a smile. Natsu kicked the man on the ground one more time just to make sure he was out cold. The young girl sweat dropped at her father's actions.

"Sorry, I can't have this guy trying anything again." The pinkette responded. Hitomi just sighed at her father's reasoning and the two began to make their way to out of the town. "And I'm sure no one will care about a thug either."

"Do we have to leave? Its been forever since I've slept in a real bed." Hitomi whined, making her father look at her like she had a second head. Natsu told the maiden that it had only been three days since she had started sleeping outdoors. "But It's been so long since I've slept on soft comfortable bed." She continued, but her father remained stern. He thanked whatever god was watching over him that his daughter hadn't learnt the infamous puppy dog eyes. "If I can't sleep in a bed, I'm not going to walk." She said as she stopped walking. Not wanting to give into the girl's demands, he scooped her up and continued on his way.

"Don't try that stuff on me Hitomi, I'll carry you the entire way if I have to." Natsu announced as they left the town. Hitomi pouted when she figured out that she wasn't going to change her father's mind anytime soon.

"You better make up for this." Hitomi said. Natsu replied with a nod and a huge smile.

"It looks like my little fireball is turning into a bit of a princess." Natsu teased, making the girl puff her cheeks out in frustration. Natsu could only laugh at how adorable the younger Dragon Slayer looked.

 **~Two days later~**

After a lot of walking and even more father daughter bonding, the two ere finally about to reach their destination. Natsu had enjoyed the time he had spent with the youth so much, which made what he was about to do next was all the more difficult. The girl was now wearing the dress she had bought a few days ago and the pendant her father had gifted her along with the key gifted by her mother. "I can smell people Daddy! I know it's late, but can we get to the town and sleep there." Hitomi declared, but she didn't get a reply. The girl turned around and saw the sad look on her father's face. "What's wrong?"

To say that Natsu was a little overwhelmed by the familiar smells of his home town. "Sorry about that, I just haven't been here for two months." Natsu told his daughter. "I need to tell you something important, but can you get out the pendant first?" He told the younger pinkette. Hitomi was a little confused by her father's words but she complied anyway.

"Sure Daddy." Hitomi replied as she brought out the red heart pendant. Natsu held onto the magical jewelry and focused his magic into, causing it to glow a vibrant red. The glow looked even more beautiful thanks to how dark it was. The young girl's eyes brightened when she saw the effect her father's magic had on her new gift. "Wow, what did you do?" The younger dragon Slayer was a little surprised when she saw how drained her father looked. "Are you ok?

"Don't worry, I just put a lot of my magic into your pendant. Now it will let you know that I'm alright." Natsu explained as he pointed the the pendant, which was glowing brightly. "If I'm really hurt, the heart won't glow like it is now." The girl looked even more excited then she did when she first got the pendant. "I'm glad you like it Hitomi... I love you, I'm sorry for this."

"Thanks Daddy I lo-" She tried to say, but she was out cold before she could finish. The older Dragon Slayer managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I wish I could take you with me, but your life's going to be a lot better here than anywhere else." Natsu told the sleeping child as he transformed. "Don't worry I've already decided on who is going to take care of you." He told the child as he flew to Magnolia. _'Maybe should leave a note for her.'_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and for 800+ follows and favs I hoped you continue to enjoy this story. And remember, it's never too late to leave a review, I really appreciate them. I was considering putting a lemon in here, but that would have taken too long and this chapter would have taken even longer to get out. Also I wanted the focus to be on Natsu and his daughter.**

 **Sadly, no one was 100% correct about what would happen between Natsu and Hitomi, so let's see if you guys can guess who will be taking care of her while Natsu is away.**

 **If you guys have any questions, send them to me via PM. I'm also thinking about changing the summary for this story since it only covers the first few chapter, so if you can think about a new one, send it my way.**

 **Next story update: Fire Dragon School Harem then Fairy X Devil**

 **Beta read by** Earth Dragon Arnighte


	17. Ch 17: Visiting the Fairies

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 17: Visiting the Fairies**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the big time skip in this chapter, I just want to get the canon started before chapter 20.**

* * *

"I can't believe I've only been away for a little less than three months." Natsu realised as he flew over his home town. Natsu intentionally made sure to fly slow so he could take in the beautiful view. Magnolia was a very beautiful sight at night and The pinkette regretted not being able share it with his little girl. The young girl was still sleeping in his arms, the demon teen wasn't able to actually look his daughter anymore without feeling insanely guilty. "I wish you could see this." He told his little girl with a sad smile.

"What are you talking about Daddy?" Hitomi groggily asked as she woke up. Natsu was caught completely off guard when he heard the girl speak and accidentally dropped her. Luckily, his instincts kicked in and he caught his little girl. Hitomi was still too sore to react properly to being dropped by her father and she just held onto him tighter. "Why does my head hurt so much?" She asked her father.

 _'I guess telling her is better than just leaving her note.'_ Natsu thought. "I'll tell you when we get to our destination, but let's just enjoy flying." The pinkette instructed his little girl. Hitomi wasn't too sure how to react to her father's words, so she just smiled and enjoyed the beautiful view. Since he knew it wasn't going to last much longer, the demonic teen silently enjoyed the view with his drowsy daughter.

After a few more minutes, Natsu landed at his destination, Fairy Hills. "Wow Daddy! I've always wanted to see Fairy Hills." Hitomi exclaimed before jumping out of her father's arms, who smiled when he saw how happy she was. The girl began to run around the girls dormitory, hoping to find one of her idols. While his daughter ran around fan girling, Natsu returned to his human form and used his enhanced sense of smell in hopes of finding the woman he was looking for.

 _'Good, she's here... but now comes the hard part.'_ Natsu thought before turning his attention to the over excited girl. The father called out to his daughter and she ran towards him with a huge smile on her face. The smile on her face quickly disappeared when she saw the look on Natsu's face. She asked her father what was wrong and the older pinkette got down to her level before hugging the girl. "I'm sorry, I have to leave you here... But you won't be alone, I'm going to leave you with one of my most trusted friends." He said as he held his daughter even closer. The fire mage than confessed that he was planning on knocking her out a leaving her here, but he had a change of heart when she woke up mid flight. "I'm sorry for being such a coward."

"It's ok Daddy, I know you were just trying to make this a little less difficult for me." Hitomi replied before returning the hug. The older fire mage was a little surprised by his daughter's maturity until he noticed that she was trembling in his arms. It didn't take much for Natsu to realise that the little girl was taking it much harder than she was letting on. This made the father feel even worse about his earlier plan. Now that he thought about it, the pinkette couldn't imagine why he thought leaving her without warning was a good idea considering he was quite literally the only real family she knew. Natsu's guilt increased when he heard his child start to cry. "I sorry for crying... it's just I can't imagine living without you now... so after I give you something, please just knock me out and drop me off." She told her father with a shaky voice as she held onto him closer.

The Dragneels continued to embrace for a couple of minutes until Hitomi let go of her father and cleaned away her tears. Although the girl was ready to let go, Natsu wasn't ready to let go of his daughter. Hitomi could tell her father was having an even harder time than she was, so she got out her gift for him. The young girl quickly handed the gift to the older Dragon Slayer. Natsu took the gift and was pleasantly surprised when he saw that it a picture of them fishing together. "Thank you, I'll keep this with me." He thanked, resulting in the little girl giving him a huge smile that reminded him of his own. Knowing things would just get harder if he didn't, the pink haired father prepared to knock the girl out for hopefully the last time. However, luck was on his side and the girl's exhaustion took over and she fell asleep with a smile on her face. "I guess I shouldn't waste anymore time." He said while picking up the young girl.

Natsu made his way into Hills via a secret entrance he and Levy had made so he could visit and sleep over with the bookworm. The pinkette smiled when he found that his secret was still so well maintained, he made a mental note to thank the blue haired girl when he saw next. With his daughter in his arms Natsu used the aforementioned secret entrance and he found himself in the Fairy Hills. Since he knew he would probably get ripped to shreds by the crazy woman of the female dormitory, Natsu ran as fast as he could to his destination. _'I just hope she'll accept her.'_ The Dragon Slayer thought as he opened the door to what might be his doom if he didn't play his cards right.

Luckily, this wasn't the first time he had been in the woman's rooms or else he would have walked into something and startled the woman, which is something he really didn't want to do. But since he didn't want to risk it, he transformed into his demon form since it allowed him to see perfectly in the dark. _'Good, she's not sleeping yet.'_ Natsu told himself when he heard the sound of metal being dropped onto the ground. The fire mage quietly made his way to the bed room of the woman who he trusted to take care of his daughter above anyone else.

Although Natsu had managed to be pretty stealthy with his approach, the rooms owner had managed to sense his presence. "Who goes there?" A familiar an strong woman asked as she pointed a sword at him. While the demonic pinkette was able to see the woman in all her naked glory due to the moonlight. However Natsu was in the dark and the woman could only see a pair of glowing red eyes. Just before Natsu was about to reveal himself to his treasured friend, the woman got tired of waiting and she threw the sword she was holding she at the pinkette. Thanks to the toughness of his scales, he was able to block the attack without any damage to himself or his daughter. Knowing that talking might not work and how violent the woman could be, the teen returned to his normal form and stepped into the light allowing the woman to see him.

"Calm down Erza, It's me." Natsu told her with a smile on his face. Upon making his identity known an expression of shock appeared on Titania's beautiful face. Not only was the red head surprised to see her not so secret crush, she was also surprised when she saw the young pink haired girl in his arms. Natsu would have been able to pick on the woman's surprise if he wasn't so distracted by her lack of clothing. Erza was about to ask the pinkette about the girl in his arms until she noticed where Natsu's eyes where.

The busty red head quickly turned the same colour as her hair and covered her naked body with her hands. Natsu couldn't help but blush when he saw the normally confident woman act so cutely. Fortunately for Natsu, Erza's dainty hands did absolutely nothing to cover up her enormous bust. "We've seen each other naked plenty of times before and can't you just use your re-quip magic." Natsu said nonchalantly, making the woman calm down and re-quip into her night clothes along with his white scaled scarf. The pinkette smiled when he saw how well the red head had kept his second greatest treasure. Seeing the level of care made it a lot easier for Natsu to leave his greatest treasure with the Knight.

"Sorry about that Natsu, it's just that I haven't seen you for so long." Erza said while looking away. If she was being completely honest with herself the Queen of the Fairies wanted nothing more than to give the pinkette a big welcome hug, but she had managed to stop herself when she saw the girl in his arms. The memory brought the woman's attention back to the young girl, who Natsu was placing on her bed. "Can you explain what you're doing here? Have you finished your mission already?" She asked with the same excitement that was only seen when she saw her treasured Strawberry Cheese Cake. The excitement the knight felt instantly disappeared when Natsu shook his head at her. Wanting to avoid further disappointed, Erza asked the Dragon Slayer what he was doing back if he still had a mission to complete.

"I want to ask you a favor... that little girl there is my daughter, Hitomi, please take care of her." Natsu told Erza, who was more than a little blown away by what he had just said. At first she was overjoyed at the thought of being able to mold a young girl into great woman, especially since it was the daughter of her crush. However, after a few minutes of thinking about what kind of person she could turn the sleeping girl into, Erza began to think about how on Earthland the Dragon Slayer could have a daughter. The red haired knight was about to question the pinkette, but she couldn't see Natsu in the room. "I know you'll take good care of her." The transformed teen said as he sat on her window with his wings ready for flight.

"Don't leave yet, you still have to explain how you have a daughter." Erza called out, only to be ignored by the pink haired demon, who stared at her a little longer before taking off. The Fairy Queen was shocked when she saw the sad her guild mate looked before he flew off into the night. The look on Natsu's face told her exactly how he felt about leaving the little girl. _'He must really care about her if it hurts him that much to leave her.'_ She deduced before turning her attention to the sleeping girl. Instead of looking at the girl like a burden, the knight saw this as a perfect chance to give a girl something she never had growing up, which was a mother figure. _'I guess having a roommate isn't too bad, and especially one this adorable.'_ She thought as she picked up the sleeping pinkette. _'Natsu's got a lot of explaining to do when he gets back... I mean how on Earthland does he have a daughter so old?_ She pondered until she noticed an unopened letter fall from Hitomi's pocket.

Erza was surprised when she saw that the letter was addressed to her. Erza began to read the letter, which explained pretty much everything apart from the fact Hitomi was from the future and his time with the demons. Even though she was happy Natsu trusted her to that extent, she was still a little overwhelmed by all of it. "At least she wasn't younger, I don't think I'm ready to take care of an infant just yet... but this cutie should be fine." Erza said before sitting down next to the sleeping pinkette. "I just hope you aren't destructive as your father." The red haired mage teased before tucking her new roommate into the bed. She looked out the window one Natsu had left and swore to herself that she would give the Dragon Slayer the biggest hug when he returned.

"I'm going to miss you Daddy." Hitomi muttered in her sleep. The knight smiled when she heard this and joined the girl in her bed.

 **~With Natsu~**

"I want my little girl back!" Natsu wailed as he flew threw the sky. Natsu was truly a sorry sight to behold and it didn't seem like he was going to get better anytime soon. The demon had managed to keep a straight face when he left his daughter with Erza, but he wasn't even able to keep it two minutes after leaving. "Look at how happy we looked!" He continued before fulling out the picture gifted to him by Hitomi.

 _ **'My god, get a fucking grip.'**_ Natsumi snapped, finally having enough of Natsu's non-stop crying over his daughter. She knew that the teen wasn't happy about leaving her beloved daughter but she was getting sick and tired of hearing his never ending complaining about maybe never seeing his precious little girl. The demon spirit was a little worried when she realised that Natsu could hurt himself and if he hurt himself she wouldn't be able to have sex with him. "No more flying for you." The demoness claimed before appearing on top of him and pinning down his wings.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Natsu screamed as he plummeted to his doom. Natsumi just held onto him and told him to stop crying about Hitomi. The dragon slayer only cried more when he heard his daughter's name, causing a large amount of irritation for the demoness. The two pinkette's continued to plummet to the forest below. Knowing that he would wake up with a major headache if he crashed, the pinkette suppressed his sadness. Instead of letting go, the demon spread her own wings out and the two landed on the ground with only a little bit of pain. "You're crazy." The teen scolded as he got off the ground.

"You know crazy girls are better in bed." Natsumi teased, reverting back to her usual perverted self. This just resulted in Natsu getting a little annoyed at her, but that annoyance disappeared when the demon's pink hair reminded him of his daughter's, and he went back to crying. "You're so pathetic right now that I don't even feel like taking advantage of you in your sleep tonight... oh who am I kidding, I'm still going to do it." She admitted, which only slightly shocked the Natsu a little. The Dragon Slayer had kind of accepted the fact that the source of his demon magic had pretty much no self control around him. Knowing that not talking about the his daughter would only make things worse, Natsumi decided let her host get it all out. "So why did you chose Erza out of every other girl?"

Natsu sat there for a couple of seconds and thought. The pink haired teen began to explain himself. He confessed the first girl he thought of giving his daughter to Lisanna since she was an ideal mother, but the only problem would be discipline and the fact she would pamper her way too much. Then he considering Levy, because she was probably the most normal of the girls he knew and she was the most intelligent, but the problem was that the bookworm wouldn't be able help her get stronger, and just like Lisanna, she wouldn't be able to keep Hitomi under control. He also added that both of them could be a little childish at times. He then went on to explain that Mirajane had seemed like a good choice since she would be able to do everything Lisanna could and a little extra, but he quickly realised that his daughter might turn out to be a bully or become rebellious if he let the white haired demon influence her. Lastly, Natsu explained that Sorano was actually his top choice since she would not only be able to teach his daughter how to be proper, she could help her with her magic, however, Sorano wasn't in town, so she was no longer an option.

"That was surprisingly well thought out." Natsumi commented before she started to drag Natsu's body. "And I guess the red head is the most responsible out of all, so good thinking." She complimented, resulting in Natsu making a comment about how he always thinks things out. "Don't even try to lie to me, I'm in your head most of the time." She reminded her host. Natsu cursed himself for forgetting something so simple. Natsumi proceeded to laugh at the male pinkette's stupidity. This was one of the many reason the demoness could never get bored around the pinkette, even after living in his head for so long. "Cheer up Natsu, or you might miss your yearly meet up with that Sorano girl."

Natsu was about to ask the stupid question of how she knew, luckily his brained turned on and remember that not only had Natsumi been there every time, but she could also read his mind. Even though she had the ability to read his mind, she couldn't understand him sometimes. Natsumi wasn't too sure why her host was so intent on keeping his promise to meet up with Sorano. "I don't understand why you two force yourselves to relive such a terrible thing... you humans are puzzling sometimes." Natsumi said offhandedly as she helped Natsu up.

"You don't have to understand." Natsu replied, before he started making his way through the forest. Not wanting to be left behind, the horny spirit ran after him and jumped onto his back. "What are you doing?" He asked, only to see the woman sleeping peacefully on his back. He would have called her cute, but he didn't want to risk her finding out and the non-stop teasing that would certainly ensue if she found out. In an effort to avoid a headache, the teen just stayed quite as he began his trek to his old stomping ground. After walking in the night for a good thirty minutes, the Dragon Slayer came to a realisation. "WAIT A MINUTE! You're a spirit, you don't need to sleep!"

"You don't NEED to eat all that food, but you still do." Natsumi retorted, promoting the mage to claim that it was different. Wanting to simply enjoy his warmth during the cold night, Natsumi decided she didn't want to play around anymore and continued her little nap. Knowing how little the demoness cared about what he said, the teen sighed and let her do as she pleased.

 **~Igneel's forest~**

After a full night of travelling mostly by flight, Natsu arrived at his old home at the break of dawn. The pinkette couldn't deny the strong feeling of nostalgia he felt whenever he visited the place he was raised by the Fire Dragon King. Most of it was good, and the Dragon Slayer always used his first home as somewhere he could always relax. As he walked through the lush green forest and into the forest's clearing, Natsu found himself feeling very at peace, even he did still have a demon clinging to his back like a lost puppy.

Once he found himself in the clearing, Natsu took in the view of the small hut he made so long ago. The teen's eyes then landed on the woman standing outside the hut, Natsu smiled when he saw her angelic beauty. Strangely, the sliver haired woman didn't have the normal radiant smile that he had grown accustomed to seeing, he assumed it was because she was worried about weather or not he was coming. So since he wanted to enjoy his time with Sorano and cheer her up, he woke the on his back and told her return. Luckily for him, she had enjoyed sleeping for long enough, Natsumi disappeared without causing any trouble. "Sorano!" Natsu called out with a huge grin.

The celestial spirit mage's face instantly brightened when she heard his voice, and Natsu ran towards her with open arms. The two Fairy Tail wizards met in the middle and embraced. "I missed you so much Natsu, I'm glad you made it." Sorano said she held her lover tightly. When Natsu had told her that he would have to leave on an important mission for an unknown period of time, the light haired mage became worried that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise. So the fact that he had been able to sent her over the moon.

"I happy to see you too, but I can't stay for long. I have to get somewhere for my mission tomorrow or I might mess it up." Natsu admitted to his fellow mage. Sorano replied by telling him that she was just happy he had managed to keep his promise. Now that she knew her time was limited the spirit mage let go of Natsu and requested that they start making their way to the grave. The Dragon Slayer replied with a smile nod. While walking the two simply chatted like they normally did, However, Natsu noticed that the pinkette was clinging onto him a little more than she usually did. "You're just as bad as Erza was." He teased.

"I'm sorry being excited to see you after so long." Sorano stuttered while a blush appeared on her fair skin. Natsu brought the woman in closer, allowing her to feel his warmth a little better before telling her that he would give her plenty to remember him by. As embarrassing Natsu's statement was, the holder mage somehow managed to regain her composure. "Don't get too carried away, we have a little work to do after visiting my parents." She reminded him in her usual elegant voice. The Dragon Slayer noticed her attempt to remain calm, and chose to tease her a little.

"I guess we'll have to work faster, so we can have plenty of time." Natsu teased before grabbing a handful of Sorano's cushionly ass, resulting in a quite moan from the woman. The pinkette smirked at the reaction he got from the woman he gave his first time to. Even though both of them could tell the other was putting on a mask to hide the sadness they were going to feel, they continued to tease and play with each other.

"If you keep that, you definitely won't be getting of this." The female mage treated, causing the dragon slayer to stop. The woman was a little disappointed that Natsu had given up so quickly, but then she realised how close they were to the graves. As they got closer, the two Fairy Tail wizards lost their happy expressions and they prepared to pay their respects.

Although the yearly grave visits had originally be Natsu's idea, he slowing found himself dreading them every year. Partly because they were a constant reminder of his failure to get there on time and save his first friend. But the main reason was because he hated seeing how riddled with guilt Sorano's face became every visit. He could only imagine how she felt, because unlike him, she was there for all of it and inability to properly defend her home led to her sister's disappearance and the death of both her parents. "Let's not hang around here for too long... I don't like seeing you like that." Natsu said as he watched one of the strongest women he knew tremble just like she did when she was child. It seemed that no matter how much time passed, the white haired mage was unable to get over her childhood trauma, not matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Don't worry about me Natsu, I was too weak back then, but now I'm stronger and I can protect those dear to me." Sorano admitted as her trembling stopped and she stood proud and tall again. Natsu smiled at the woman's recovery and congratulated her with his warm embrace. The two stayed close for a couple of minutes before separating and the holder mage began to speak once more. "Can you please promise me something?" She asked, which resulted in her receiving a quick nod. "If you ever have to endanger your life to save me... please don't, I don't think I could live with myself if someone I loved gave their life to save me again." She requested while looking away from her pink haired lover.

"Like I told you last year, could never promise something like that... now stop talking like that, you're really bumming me out." Natsu replied bluntly. If she was being completely honest with herself, the white haired woman wasn't surprised that Natsu had rejected her offer. She knew that his conviction to keep those he cared about safe was greater than anyone she knew or would ever come to know, and she wouldn't really change that even if she was given the chance. Sorano just laughed at how thick headed her love could and Natsu smiled when he saw her face brighten up again. "You can go ahead, I'll catch up soon." The pinkette instructed. Wanting to get their work done, Sorano left without arguing or asking any questions. Natsu made sure that Sorano was far enough before he pulled out two blue roses out of his pockets and placed them on the two graves. "I guess I shouldn't keep her waiting for long." He said, before transforming for what felt like the one hundredth time in the last twenty four hours. Natsu really had to thank a certain green haired demon for making his demon form stable, but that could wait for later. Right now he was about to surprise Sorano.

The pink haired demon took off at blinding speeds, caught up to and picked up the unsuspecting woman. At first she thought she had been swooped up by one of the forest's inhabitants and she was about to attack. However, she halted her actions when her eyes landed on Natsu's unmistakable cherry blossom pink hair. "Wow, you've gotten a lot better at flying, I remember you almost dropped me the first time I let you." Sorano teased, reminding the pinkette that he actually did drop someone while flying. The white haired beauty couldn't help but laugh when she saw the guilty look on Natsu's face when she teased him.

Natsu remained silent during the incredibly quick flight, while Sorano laughed her ass off. "And we're here." Natsu declared as he landed in front of the repaired town sign. Unbeknownst to everyone else in the guild, but since they started their visits, the duo had been rebuilding the holder mage's hometown one building at a time. Both of them knew that rebuilding the village wouldn't bring anyone back, but it seemed like the only real way to really apologize for not having enough power to save them. "Lets get started." The pinkette instructed with a big grin on his face.

 **~Next Day~**

As the sun rose, a golden beam of sunlight passed through the window of Natsu and Sorano's little hut and hit the sleeping Dragon Slayer in the eyes. The sudden heat was enough to make the fire mage stir before grabbing something large, soft and familiar. The pinkette woke up and was pleased when he saw that one of his hands was planted firmly on the naked chest of the sleeping beauty. As much as the fire mage wanted to enjoy the view of Sorano's elegant sleeping form, he knew that he didn't have much time before he had to leave. The teen prepared let go of her his lover's breasts, but his hands didn't seem to want to move. "So you couldn't get your hands off these puppies last night and I guess this morning is no different." Sorano teased as she woke up.

"It's not my fault that you're so hot." Natsu retorted before reluctantly letting go and getting up. This prompted the sexy female mage to get up as well. Both of them knew that it was time for them to say goodbye, but not before sorting through all there clothes that were scattered around the room. While searching for his clothes, Natsu stumbled across a pair of plain white panties with a small decorative blue ribbon near the top. _'She sure does like her blue and white.'_ The pinkette thought as he held up the cute underwear. While holding them up, the Dragon Slayer felt the wonderful scent of his lover invade his nostrils.

Sorano saw how happy a certain part of Natsu was when found her undergarment, and an idea sprung into her mind. "If you like them that much, you can keep them and don't worry I have spares." The white haired woman claimed with smirk. Natsu blushed a little at the woman's offer before tucking them away into his pockets. The female mage couldn't help but giggle at how funny the pinkette looked when he tried to act tough. "You can be such a little boy sometimes."

"And you're just asking for another all night pounding... or are you going to try to get on top again?" Natsu retorted, making the woman turn a deep shade of red at the memory of how badly she failed at taking charge last night. "Don't worry my Angel, even a demon wouldn't be able dominate me." He continued before Sorano threatened to take her gift back from him. This was enough to shut the Dragon Slayer up and made the woman giggle.

After a few minutes both teens were full dressed and ready to leave. The two kissed each other one last time before saying goodbye. "See you next year... but hopefully you'll come back before that." Sorano said before turning around making her way back to the guild. As badly as Natsu wanted to offer to fly his lover home, he knew he would never make it back to Grimoire Heart on time if he did. Once the woman was out of sight he put on the hood of his cloak, before taking on his demonic form and fly to his destination.

 **~G** **rimoire Heart Airship~**

"Ultear, I miss Natsu-nii, when will he be coming back?" Meredy asked cutely as she tugged on her adoptive mother's kimono. The two dark mages were currently waiting in the Airships main hall along with a few of their lower ranking guild mates. It was apparent to everyone in the dark guild that the young pinkette missed the older one a lot. But being dark mages none of them really understood why she cared so much, and none of them talked about since they didn't want to deal with whatever Natsu might do to them if they found out that they picked on the girl. "You said he had to spend a month at another guild to pay for taking out three of their members, but the month is already up and he's still not here."

"Clam down Meredy, he'll be here soon, and he better have that dress." Ultear replied, doing her best to sound as cold as possible. Unfortunately for the time mage, her facial expression and body langue betrayed what had come out of her mouth and the sensory mage could tell she was putting on an act. However, she knew that it was a bad idea to tease the woman since she knew how cruel she could be when upset, but it didn't stop her from laughing at the older mage's expense. "What's so funny. Whatever it is, I don't care because we need to go outside and check if he's arrived yet." She lied as she started to drag the pinkette outside of the stationary guildhall.

The few people in the main area did their best not to stare at the duo as they left. But it was probably the most interesting thing that had happened in the past month which made it even harder. Unluckily for the bored dark mages, Ultear noticed the ones that were staring at them and took note of which ones needed to pay for spectating. _'Wow, Ul is getting pretty angry, she must miss him even more than I did.'_ Meredy thought before looking up at the angry woman.

After a lot of giggling from Meredy and even more grumbling from the usually composed time witch, both of them arrived outside. Meredy sat outside with a huge smile on her face, while Ultear did her best to look upset and annoyed while on the inside she was just as excited to see Natsu as the pinkette. The two waited a little over an hour before they saw an object moving towards them quickly. Not wanting to wait any longer, Meredy got up and ran towards the figure with open arms. Since Ultear wasn't as optimistic as Meredy, she got up and chased after the young girl, just in case it turned out not to be Natsu. "Onii-chan!" Meredy called out the figure, who was wearing the same tattered cloak her crush always did during their missions. The sensory mage was about to speed up until she noticed another figure chasing the hooded one.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOAK YOU ASSHOLE!" A very pissed off Dragon Slayer yelled as he gained on the thief. Even from a distance, it was obvious that the thief was scared out of his wits and the only reason he hadn't tried to stop was because he didn't want to the pinkette to get his hands on him. Unfortunately for the thief, Meredy saw this as a chance to score some points with her crush so she charged at and attacked the poor thief before taking the dark cloak. Meredy eagerly prepared to present the cloak to the pink haired teen, but Ultear had another idea and she snatched it from the young girl.

"Don't worry honey, you'll get your chance when you're older, but your mother needs to make a little trade with this." Ultear told the shocked preteen. Since Meredy had too much respect for her adoptive mother, and she allowed her to do steal the glory, even if it did upset her a bit. The time mage rewarded the young mage with a quick kiss on the forehead before walking a couple of steps towards the slightly less furious pinkette. "Hello Natsu... It took you long enough." The dark haired woman addressed coldly, which made the teen remember how Ultear could be. However, being with Tartarus for a good month had taught him how to better deal with cold or aggressive women.

"Hey Meredy." Natsu said, ignoring the woman in front of him and focusing on the cutie. Upon hearing her crush speak to her, the girl's face brightened up and she bolted towards him with open arms. Knowing the affect it would have on the time mage, Natsu accepted the hug. "I think I forgot how adorable you are." He added before ruffling the girl's hair. A light blushed formed on her face when she heard the Dragon Slayer compliment her. "Thanks for getting my cloak back as well." The slayer thanked, while Ultear watched from a distance. The older mage quickly figured out that the pinkette found out her plan and her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Thanks Onii-chan, but how did you know that it was me?" Meredy asked before being released by Natsu. The teen told the girl that it was because the thief wasn't screaming out for mercy like the most of Ultear's victims usually did. The younger pinkette laughed at the explanation, but she quickly stopped when she felt the murderous aura coming from her adoptive mother. Knowing how upset the older mage could get when her plans backfired, Meredy ran and hid behind her crush in the hopes of suffering less. "Onii-chan, please help me." She pleaded cutely. Natsu turned around and gave a smile, reassuring the female mage that everything would be ok. Unfortunately, for her that sense of security was completely false and Natsu had no idea what he was going to do.

"H-h-hey Ultear, how's it going." Natsu said nervously as the time mage glared at him. Meredy was even more frightened by the time mage than her crush because she could tell that her adoptive mother was well and truly pissed off.

"Where is the dress?" Ultear asked before putting her hands out to.

"Eh?" The Dragon Slayer responded with a tilted head.

"I said WHERE. IS. THE. DRESS?" The time witch demanded with an ungodly fury. Natsu stood there for a couple of minutes before his brain woke from it's fear induced coma and he remembered reason for his capture in the first place. "If you want this cloak back, you will have to offer me something." Ultear demanded, making the teen calm down a little. Although he wanted to get his cloak back, he didn't think it was worth the making a deal with the troublesome woman. Natsu stupidly didn't realise that he had said his thoughts out loud. It was only when he saw the evil smile on the woman's face did he realise his mistake. "Don't be so cruel Natsu, I can be pretty open to negotiation." She claimed before grabbing the back of the Slayer's collar and dragging him into the airship. "I'm also going to give you haircut... because yours is getting out of control."

Natsumi silently agreed that the Dragon Slayer was in need of a haircut since his hair was starting to get in his eyes and it could hinder him during a fight. However, Meredy didn't share Ultear's opinion and suggested that she put off her revenge for a little longer. Since the time mage was still happy that the teen had returned, she allowed this, but she still said they were going to 'negotiate' and that Meredy should stay away from Natsu's room for a few hours. "Be careful Onii-chan." A very worried mage called out to the confused Dragon Slayer. The young mage's worry became confusion when she saw the smile on Ultear's face.

 **~Nine months later~**

It had been around a year since the Fire Dragon Slayer joined the most infamous dark guild and quite a bit had changed for him. Starting with his relationship with a certain time mage. Ever since his return he was placed into a team team with her and Meredy partly because they were the only ones the Dragon Slayer could stand to work or travel with, but it was mainly because they were incredibly effective. The time the two had spent with each other wasn't only contained to going on missions with each other, in fact most of their time was spent going on dates and just enjoying each other's company.

The two had been officially going out for three months, however they had started being intimate with each other three months prior. Their sexual relationship had started accidentally, because it started when they both got very drunk after a successful mission. After their first time together, neither of them was able to get the unforgettable night out of their minds, so did it again sober and it was even better for both of them, so they kept going afterwards. Although their relationship had started off very sexually, the two did have romantic feelings prior to their first interaction, which only grew even more afterwards.

Natsu's relationship with Meredy had also changed, the younger pinkette had become extremely clingy and almost reliant on the older one, which didn't bother him since he thought she was the second most adorable thing in the world. The most adorable thing in the world was his daughter, who he would write to every month out of parental concern. The pinkette just hoped the other girls didn't get annoyed that they weren't getting letters as well.

Natsu and Ultear were currently enjoying some down together before they arrived at their mission location. The dark haired woman was wearing her usual white kimono, and her hair was down. Natsu was currently wearing his favorite cloak and his shaggy hair was now off the face and tied up behind him. The teen was just happy that he got to keep his hair instead of just getting it forcibly chopped off.

"So where do you think the target is?" Natsu asked his girlfriend.

"He is in the big house, how else do you think he was able to pay protection money for so long." Ultear answered with a devious smile. The woman had no idea why the fire mage liked these kinds of shake up jobs so much, since it seemed so below someone of his power, but she never questioned it since the payoff was huge. "I bet this mayor probably has a pretty nice bed, that we could probably use after we've taken him out."

"If he's like any of the others, he's definitely going to have a great bed, and his house is going to burn amazingly." Natsu replied with a grin. The woman giggled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm to get the job done. "We should also bring something for Meredy, I think she's starting to feel left out lately." He admitted, making Ultear laugh a little.

"Well, we can't really bring her on our dates, she's only thirteen even if she has the most obvious crush on you." Ultear teased, causing the pinkette to look away in embarrassment. As much as he wanted to retort, Ultear's claim was an undeniable fact at this point. The time witch saw the look of embarrassment on his face and decided to tease him about it. "I guess I don't mind sharing with her, but only when she's older." She continued.

"Hey look we're here." Natsu said doing his best to change the subject. Ultear laughed at his effort and stopped teasing the teen. Natsu sighed in relief and the two started to make their way inside the large gated mansion. Although it wasn't the biggest place he had broken into, he could still tell that the guy was loaded and without a second of hesitation, Natsu knocked down the gate with a single punch. "Let's get this party started." He grinned. Ultear sometimes had to wonder how Natsu's identity as one of the seven kin was still completely secret considering how reckless he was when it came to breaking into places.

"For someone with such a strong moral compass, he really doesn't care about what he destroys. I bet he would fit in with that Fairy Tail guild." The time mage joked. "hmm, now that I think about it, he would make a perfect spy... and he could probably keep attention off me while I climb my way up the magic council." Ultear said to herself with a smile, before catching up to the over zealous pinkette.

 **~Three hours Later~**

"And than Ultear put everything back they way it was, so there was no tracing us." Natsu concluded. Like he usually did, Natsu sat down with Meredy and told the girl about the mission while Ultear reported to Hades. The sensory mage always enjoyed listening to the fire mage's tell her about the mission she couldn't go on, even if some of the things Natsu did sounded extreme.

"That sounded awesome, and thanks for the teddy bear." Meredy said whilst holding the aforementioned teddy bear. There wasn't much to say about the stuffed bear apart from that it was big, pink and fluffy. Although the girl appreciated the gift, she already two that she loved more than anything else. One of them was the first one given to her by her adoptive mother, and the second one was a life sized Natsu doll that she had made herself.

"So how was your mission?" Natsu inquired. Meredy's mood instantly worsened when the question was asked. Not wanting to see the girl upset, Natsu suggested that she make something for him. In his time with the guild he had learnt that the younger pinkette was pretty gifted in the culinary arts and that she loved seeing him enjoy the things she made for him.

"Of course Onii-chan! I'll do my best to make you happy." Meredy said confidently. Natsu smiled at how happy the young mage looked when she said this and followed her into the floating guild's rather large kitchen. If his memory served him correctly the dark guild's kitchen was bigger than the one back at his real guild, but it wasn't the size of the kitchen, it's how good the food that came out of it.

"I can't wait to see what you make this time, but let's get rid of the bad element first." Natsu claimed as he turned his attention to the guild's chefs. By the time they realised that the Dragon Slayer wanted them out, the men found themselves outside and sore from being kicked out. "I remember how much they resisted the first time." The pinkette chuckled.

"Thank you Onii-chan, I'm going to make this my best one yet." Meredy announced with a fist pump and a huge smile.

 **~Inside Natsu's mind~**

"What a cutie, I can just tell she's going to be a bombshell when she grows up." Natsumi said happily. The demon spirit was currently enjoying some down time of her own in the mind of her host like she normally did when she wasn't harassing or offering advice. Going with her love from cute and adorable things, the demon had changed the usually colorless bland area that Natsu called his mind into a room that looked like it belonged to a five year old. "Well that's enough watching, I think I should go check on my least favorite pest." She told herself before getting up and exciting the room with a bored expression.

The demon sighed at how everything outside her little room was still without colour. Natsumi just ignored her hate for the lack of anything and made her way to the first thing she had created, a volcano home to the King of the Fire Dragons. "Hello Mr Igneel, how is it going?" Natsumi greeted with a demonic smile.

 **"WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE VIAL DEMON?"** Igneel questioned with a great fury as he arose. Natsumi just laughed at the Dragon's anger, which annoyed him even further.

"I'm just kinda bored, and I wanted to see you get angry again." Natsumi giggled at the great Dragon king, causing him to growl at the pink haired demon. The dragon eventually had enough and attempted to attack the demon, only to be held down by an invisible force. "Nice try scaly, but here... even my weakened form I can take on the mighty Igneel."

 **"THEN REVEAL THIS REAL FORM YOU KEEP SPEAKING OF!"** Igneel demanded, making the demon giggle a little before turning away from the furious lizard. **"GET BACK HERE E.N.D!"**

"Sorry to disappoint, but I think you got the wrong demon... I can reassure you that demon is still locked inside that pesky book and as for my true form, well I need Natsu to get stronger before that." Natsumi clarified. "You also don't have to worry about Natsu, I love him too much to let anything bad happen to him." She added before entering her room. The pink haired demoness went back to viewing what Natsu was doing. She wasn't surprised when she saw that the teen had managed to burn down the kitchen. _'I can't wait until we can be together like we used to be.'_ the woman thought with a smile. While watching the two pinkette's running around and panicking.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. No big A/N this chapter, I need to start working on the next chapter.**

 **just for those who didn't manage to keep up or got confused.** **The story is three months from the events of the canon.**

 **Beta read by: Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	18. Ch 18: A very warm welcome

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 18: A very warm welcome and Hitomi's** **Hargeon** **adventure**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **~Three Months Later~**

"Wake up Natsu~" The sweet voice of Ultear sung, waking the Pink haired Dragon Slayer from his slumber. Upon opening his eyes, Natsu was graced with the view of his naked girlfriend straddling him. Although Natsu had been with a fair amount of girls in his young life, he could never get bored of the woman in front of him, but then again, he could never get bored of any of the other women when he really thought about it. Ultear quickly noticed that her boyfriend was thinking about something other than herself. "Stop thinking about other girls, you're going to make me jealous... it's bad enough when you flirt with targets." The dark haired woman joked before laying down on Natsu's warm muscular body.

"I'll stop when you give your daughter the talk, and you're the one who suggested it." Natsu retorted as he she shifted his focus back to the sexy time mage on top of him. Ultear was about to retort, but she realised that both of her guildmate's comments were completely true. So not only had she been actively avoiding having the talk with the young teen, she had also taught her boyfriend how to be a shameless flirt. "Plus, there aren't many girls that can even come close to comparing to you." He added before wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist and grabbing a handful of the woman's derriere. The time mage let out a small moan when she felt her boyfriend's large warm hands on her rear. "And it's kind of offensive that you'd think I'd cheat, I thought I showed you how much I loved last night... do I have to show you again?"

"It seems like you've forgotten what today is, I don't think we'll be able to have some fun." Ultear said with a sly grin. The pinkette stared at the woman a little before he figured out what the gorgeous time mage was talking about. Natsu instantly shot up, causing the dark haired beauty to fall on her perfect rear end. Ultear was a little pissed off at her boyfriend's careless behavior, and she was about to let him know about it. "Just because you've got a long mission ahead, it doesn't mean that you can throw me off like that." She continued before she got up. However, she was completely ignored by the teen, who was trying to get his clothes on. The purple haired beauty was a little distraught when she saw how quickly her lover had left her in bed.

"You should get going as well, Ms Councilwoman." Natsu teased as he finished dressing. Ultear quickly came to her own realisation, she quickly hopped out of the bed that her and her salmon haired lover shared. Natsu smirked when he was once again graced with the view of his girlfriend's wonderful naked body. Not being able to control himself, Natsu snuck up behind the beauty and grabbed a handful of the woman's large full breasts. "I'm surprised they actually let you into the council... your body is way too sexy, it should be illegal." The half naked Dragon Slayer whispered into the woman's ear, before giving it a quick nibble. Since the time mage was so caught off guard, she wasn't able to contain her voice whatsoever or resist her boyfriend's advances. Natsu's grin and ego grew even more when he heard the woman let out an uncharacteristically cute moan. "What's that? I don't think council members should be making noises like that." The pinkette teased before he moved one his hands further south, until he eventually reached her bare maidenhood. Ultear let out yet another moan when she felt the warm fingers of the Dragon Slayer enter her. Natsu's ego once again grew when her felt how soaked the woman was.

"Yes... Natsu~ play with it more." Ultear cried out as she slowly began to lose her composure. The woman hated how the pinkette had managed to learn exactly what to do to make her submit to him anytime he pleased. However, she also loved it since it made sex with the Dragon Slayer the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt. "I guess I can be a little late today." The dark haired mage moaned as she looked back at her lover. Ultear was surprised when she saw the grin on the pinkette's face and she quickly figured out that Natsu was only going to tease her and nothing more. "Don't you dare think about it Natsu, you're going to fuck me weather you want to or not." She declared. However, the Dragon Slayer didn't reply and whispered something into the woman's ear. Natsu's words caused the naked woman to turn her attention to the open door and more importantly the young teen in the door way. _'Crap. Now we have to have the talk.'_

"Onii-chan? Ultear? What are you doing?" The innocent pinkette almost screamed. The young teen couldn't believe what she was seeing. Right in front of her she could see the man she had a not so secret crush on hugging and touching her adoptive mother from behind, with his hands in some very private areas. Being the pure and innocent girl she was, Meredy covered her eyes and quickly turned the same bubble gum pink as her hair. While Ultear was a little embarrassed that her daughter had caught her in such a lewd position, Natsu was indifferent and he just waved at his fellow pinkette before he resumed getting dressed. _'Onii-chan's body is so amazing... he's so hot.'_ Meredy thought as peeked through her hands, but this just caused her blush grew a even deeper shade of red.

"Well, I think I should leave now, having fun chatting you two." Natsu said as he released the woman's naked body. The Dragon Slayer ran up and gave younger pinkette a quick goodbye hug before bolting. He knew for a fact that the time mage wanted to rip him to shreds when Ultear figured out that he had planned it. "Think of this as my going away gift Ultear." The pinkette yelled back as he ran into the hallway. The time mage was tempted to chase after the pinkette, but her state of undress heavily discouraged her from doing so. So the woman just cursed at her fleeing lover.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASS! YOU CAN'T JUST SCAR MY DAUGHTER AND LEAVE!" Ultear yelled, this only encouraged Natsu to get out of there faster. The time mage just let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to the blushing girl, who was still covering her eyes. Seeing her blushing daughter caused the older woman to let out annoyed sigh before she went back to getting dressed. She then told her daughter that she could open her eyes. "I guess we would have had to have this chat sooner or later." The time mage admitted before taking a seat on her bed. The mother then gestured for her daughter to take a seat next to her.

"What talk was Onii-chan talking about?" Meredy asked, while still being completely unaware of the situation. Ultear let out another sigh and silently vowed to make her boyfriend pay the next time they saw each other. "Ultear, why do look so angry?"

"Forget about that, I'm trying to think how I'm going to explain sex to you." Ultear told her adoptive daughter rather bluntly.

 **~With Natsu~**

 _ **'That was quite a ballsy plan, she's going to tear you to pieces next time she sees you.'**_ Natsumi told her host as they flew the sky. However, Natsu wasn't really listening, he was too happy about where he was going. The demon spirit wasn't surprised at this since the pinkette hadn't been able to stop talking about seeing a certain someone ever since Hades assigned him his new task. The woman was happy that her host was so excited, but the way he didn't stop talking was getting to her.

"I wonder how my little girl is going... I hope she's been eating right and getting stronger." Natsu worried before he sped up even more. The spirit was even more annoyed that the pinkette wasn't shutting up anytime soon about his beloved daughter. "I'm definitely going to take her shopping for some battle gear, I can't let my little fireball ruin her cute clothes." The Salmon haired father continued with a huge smile on his face. Natsu honestly couldn't believe his luck, Hades had sent him on a mission to act as a member of Fairy Tail. Although the main purpose for his mission was to keep eyes off Ultear, Natsu mainly took on the task so he could reunite with his many friends at the guild and see his daughter. "If I keep flying at this speed, I'll get to Magnolia before the end of the day." Natsu claimed as he soared through the sky at unbelievable speeds.

 _ **'That's pretty impressive, even though all you've been doing is fucking that time girl, you've still gotten stronger.'**_ Natsumi teased. The spirit was exaggerating a little since Natsu had been doing a lot more than making love to his beautiful girlfriend, but it was true he hadn't been training as much as he could have been. The pink haired spirit had made sure to let her host know this, and the host couldn't deny that. Natsu knew he had definitely gotten stronger and his control over his demon form was almost absolute, but if he worked harder, he would have complete control of it by now. _**'You have to promise me that you will get full control without my assistance by the end of the year... I can't promise that I'll be able to keep you under control when transform without the seal, it's already hard enough when I know it's coming.'**_ The demon admitted.

"It's not like I ever remove the seal without you, and I can barely remember anything from the last time." Natsu replied, while thinking back to his battle with the demons. Whenever he tried to recall anything about the battle, he always noticed large parts of the battle were actually missing from his memory. When he consulted the source of his demonic powers, she admitted she wasn't too sure why he couldn't retain any memories when he rampaged. The only thing that Natsu could really remember was the immense power he felt when he lost control, it was truly beyond anything he thought he was capable of doing and it even scared him a little since the power didn't seem to stop increasing. "Let's not talk about this anymore... I don't really want to think about what I might do next time."

 _ **'Let me just say this now so you're not shocked if it happens, but I'm not going be able to turn you back if you rampage again... those demons balanced your demon cells, but an unsealed transformation will unbalance it and will likely kill you or something worse.'**_ Natsumi warned in an uncharacteristically cold tone. The host was a little caught off guard by the tone the woman had taken with him. The teen didn't even consider asking the woman what could be worse than death since he didn't want to annoy the spirit even more.

"Hey! It's been a while since you've appeared physically." Natsu said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Luckily, the demon spirit was more than happy to do so and she materialised in Natsu's arms. Natsu slowed down a little when he saw the woman and admired the demon's beauty. Even though the woman was pretty much a female version of himself, he couldn't deny that she was incredibly hot. "I thought we talked about the horns, I don't want anyone asking what you are."

"I don't think that the fact that I have horns is the main concern, your giant dragon wings stand out way more." Natsumi retorted before tugging on of the aforementioned wings. The flying pinkette let out a groan when he felt her small warm hands make contact with his wings. "Oh! I forgot how sensitive you demon features are when a female demon touches them... it's actually ironic since they have such great defensive potential." She examined before letting go of the appendage. "Just make sure to stay on guard when fighting a female demon, or you might end up being someone else's toy." The demoness joked, making the pinkette smile at the return of her perverted nature.

"Like anyone could ever make me a toy, I'm way too good." Natsu claimed as he looked down at the sexy demon in his arms. "Come to think of it, you're the only one that can really get on top of me with out me letting them." The pinkette continued, making the woman giggle a little. Natsumi bragged at told her host that she was more than capable of taking control in bed, but she had never felt like it. "That sounds like an accuse, let's see if you can prove it when I take a solo job."

"That sounds like a challenge, I'm more than happy to take you up on it... but I don't feel like waiting." Natsumi smirked before grabbing Natsu's wings. Natsu began to freak out at how fast he was falling and he was about to ask the demoness what she was doing, but he was silenced with a kiss. Natsu managed to calm down a little and he regained control of his wings before actually hitting the ground. "Wasn't that exciting? Is danger such a turn on?" The demoness asked while a heavy bush graced her slightly tanned skin. Instead of agreeing with the demon, he told her that if he hadn't acting quickly, he would have cracked his skull open. Natsumi retorted by telling her host that she was in danger of getting hurt as well.

"You're going back or I won't be able to see my perfect little girl." Natsu said, before forcing the demon back into his mind.

 _ **'God dammit, not this shit again.'**_ Natsumi groaned. The woman knew that the rest of the journey would be the Dragon Slayer non-stop talking about about how great his daughter was and how much fun they would have. _**'You better not get all mushy when you see everyone else.'**_ She said to herself, since Natsu clearly wasn't listening at all. It was going to be a long trip for the demon, not matter how fast the pinkette flew.

 **~Night time~**

After what seemed like years for the annoyed demon spirit, her host had reached his destination. "What should I do first? Should I get some sleep or should I check if the guild is still opened?" Natsu pondered as he landed outside Magnolia for the first time in a little under a year. The pinkette had a lot he wanted to do, and he knew he only had time to do one thing before it got way too late. "Maybe I should check how Erza and Hitomi are."

 _ **'Or maybe you can make good on the promise you made to the flat chested girl.'**_ Natsumi lazily reminded her host, who was kicking himself for forgetting about his favorite book worm. Although it might have been a little late, the Dragon Slayer chose to still check if the bluenette was in the forest. Without wasting anytime, Natsu sniffed the air and was shocked when he caught Levy's scent instantly since it meant she was really close by. Wanting to see his friend as soon as possible, the Dragon Slayer followed the smell of pages and something sweet.

After less than a minute, Natsu found the woman he was looking for with no trouble. At first the pinkette was wondering why she was out so late, but that thought quickly left his mind when he saw that his short haired friend had grown. Since Levy was facing away from him, he was only able to see that the blue haired bookworm had grown height wise. The girl was still by no means tall, but Natsu no longer towered over her any longer. Natsu was happy for his long time friend since he knew how self contentious she had been about her height, even though he thought her shortness only made her cuter. The Dragon Slayer approached the woman with the intention of congratulating her and thanking her for keeping her part of their deal. "Hey Levy wha-" Natsu greeted, before he found himself speechless and being hugged by the blue haired beauty.

The fact that Levy was hugging him wasn't enough to make the pinkette to stop talking, it was actually how the hug felt. Unlike when he usually hugged the cheerful bookworm, it felt a lot more comfortable and enjoyable. Letting his curiosity take control, Natsu looked down and he was greeted with a view of Levy's cleavage pressing against his chest. It took Natsu's brain a little to process what he was seeing and it took his mouth pretty much no time to blurt out the first thing that came to his mind. "HOLY CRAP LEVY! WHEN DID YOUR BOOBS GET SO HUGE!" Natsu exclaimed, causing an unhealthy blush to for on the bookworms face.

"They're not that big, you jerk." Levy blushed before pulling away from the hug, giving Natsu an unobstructed view of her. Although she was still not as stacked as some of the other girls in the guild, her small frame made her endowments look bigger than they already were and Levy was quite happy with that. Natsu was also really happy with the size of her breasts since they really allowed her to fill out the short orange dress she was currently wearing. She could also tell her long time crush was happy about them as well. "I can't believe that was the first thing you said to me after not seeing each other for a year and a half." The bluenette pouted.

"Well I wanted to tell you how I was happy to see you but then you attack me with those things." Natsu retorted, causing the now busty bookworm to giggle. The woman was happy to see that although so much time had passed, her long time friend hadn't changed apart from his longer hair, which she quite liked. Natsu could tell that the woman had missed him and even though he had found love while away, his feelings for the woman in front of him had also grown. "I'm happy to see you again Levy... sorry for making you wait so long." The Dragon Slayer said as he instigated another hug.

"I already know that dummy, and I know there wasn't much you could do about it." Levy replied while returning the hug. It was obvious that the woman really missed her pink haired love by how tightly she was holding onto him. Natsu didn't mind how tightly the woman and he was actually quite happy with it. "Please don't leave us like that, the guild was boring without you starting random fights and destroying stuff." She admitted.

"Well I know how we can have some fun without destroying something" Natsu teased with a sly grin. Levy blushed a little when she heard this and her blush only got darker when she felt a warm hand slid under her skirt before grabbing her cute rear end. The bluenette's backside couldn't compare to a certain time mage in size, but then again, very little women could compare. "Do you want me to give you the same treatment as Lisanna or are you a naughty girl like Mira and Sora... maybe you want something a little more unique to yourself." The Dragon Slayer whispered before giving her cute ass a squeeze. For the first time in her life, Levy let out a moan at the hands of someone else.

"No... not yet Natsu... I want to be properly prepared when do it." Levy confessed as she separated from Natsu's warm embrace. The woman actually had no problem with having her virginity taken out here since it was the place were they shared their first kiss, however she wanted to wait a little and make it really special for the Dragon Slayer. The pinkette didn't object to what the bluenette was saying and he told her that he was fine with waiting for her. "Thanks Natsu, but I'm not against kissing again." She told the pinkette, before getting onto her tippy toes and started kissing the fire Dragon Slayer. Once again, Natsu was taken by surprised when he felt the bookworms soft, sweet tasting lips press against his much warmer ones. _'It's as great as I remember it.'_ Levy thought when she felt the pinkette's tongue enter her mouth. Unlike their first kiss, the blue haired woman was a lot more active an involved, which just excited the pinkette further.

Even though the blue haired woman didn't want to have sex just yet, the woman couldn't get her hands off the Dragon Slayer. Natsu noticed how Levy was running her hands along his muscular body. The pinkette decided to return the favor and moved back to her soft tush. Levy blush brightened when she once again felt Natsu's hand reach her backside. The woman didn't stop the pinkette since she was struggling to get her own hands off of him, but she did she the Dragon Slayer was giving her endowments some attention as well.

As they continued their kiss, Levy found herself wanting more and thanks to Lisanna, she knew it was because of the mark Natsu had left her with. Knowing that the situation would escalate if they kept going, Levy was about to separate from this kiss, so she could keep her innocence, but Natsu beat her to it. The bookworm was a little confused when she felt Natsu's fiery lips leave hers. "We're getting a little carried away." Natsu said before taking a step back and looking down at his blue haired lover. "It's getting pretty late as well and I don't want you getting sick because you were waiting for me." The pinkette added. "Wait a minute, how did you know I was going to be here today?"

"I just asked Cana... you have no idea how badly Lisanna took it when she found out." Levy said offhandedly when she remembered how her best female friend had taken the news that Natsu wouldn't be around for so long. "I know everyone misses you, so you better get home because you have a really busy day tomorrow." The cute bookworm reminded before turning away and making her way back to Fairy Hills. "Oh, and you have a lot to explain." She finished as she began to run.

Natsu just watched the fleeing woman and wondered how he was going to explain where he had been for the past year and a half. _**'Wow, I thought you guys were going to fuck for sure, I was really looking forward to some sweet outdoor stuff.'**_ Natsumi told her host in a disappointed tone. Natsu sighed at what the woman had said and decided to ignore her as much as he could. Even though the Dragon Slayer had remained silent, Natsumi knew that he had used every last bit of self restraint to stop him from going any further with the bookworm. _**'Don't try to deny it, just because you managed to keep your hands off her tits, it doesn't mean you didn't want to.'**_ She teased.

"Please just shut up for a bit, I want to get some sleep unless you're going to tell me how I'm going to explain everything." Natsu told the pink haired spirit. This made the demoness pout and remain quite for the rest of the walk. Natsu was disappointed that spirit had stopped talking since it met that she didn't know how to help him, but the truth was that she was annoyed that she was told to shut up. After a few minutes, the pink haired Dragon Slayer managed to get all the perverted thoughts of his favorite bookworm out of his head and he started to make his way home. _'Now that I think about it, I really do need some sleep, flying all day has really taken out of me.'_ He thought as he arrived in front of his small home. Natsu smiled when he saw the familiar and cozy looking house, but due to the fact he was so tired, he didn't notice that the sign had an extra name on it.

Not caring about damaging his own house, Natsu lazily kicked the door open. "Man, I really need to eat something." Natsu yawned as he made his way to the kitchen. Although he doubted that he would find anything besides a lot of fish since Happy was supposed to be the only one that was still in the house. The teen opened the fridge and to his surprise, only half of the fridge was fish, the other half was his favorite foods. "I can't believe he really did that for me." The pinkette said to himself as he cried happy tears. After he stopped thanking his blue best buddy, Natsu reached into the fridge in the hopes of getting a partially large piece of meat. However, just when as he was about get his hands of the food, a high pitched sound went off. The sound would have made a regular cover their ears since it was incredibly high pitched, so it was even worse for the Dragon Slayer. _'What kind of cruel joke is this!?'_ The pinkette thought while covering his sensitive ears.

Natsu eventually recovered from the horrible sound and was just glad it was over. Unfortunately for the pinkette, this was just the start and seconds later the fridge was sliced in half by a large flaming sword. Natsu was unable to morn the loss of his beloved fridge since he was too preoccupied dodging said flaming sword. The pinkette wasn't safe after the first dodge, since his attacker sliced at him again. _'What the fuck is going on? Whoever this is going to burn my house down... I need to move this outside quickly.'_ Natsu thought as smashed a hole through the nearest wall, allowing him to make an escape. Just as he planned, Natsu's attacker followed him out and it was a good thing too since their attacks only got more intense. The Dragon Slayer knew he had to start fighting back or he would have to explain why the forest was on fire to everyone.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY! I WANT TO SEE WHO YOU ARE SO CAN REALLY MAKE YOU PAY!" The attacker demanded. Natsu instantly recognised the cute innocent voice and turned around with a huge smile along with open arms. Unfortunately he wasn't greeted with the same kindness, instead his attacker was about to bring the large flaming sword down onto him. Since the Dragon Slayer had let his guard down, he wasn't able to react quickly enough to stop the sword. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to stop the attack, he just hoped it wouldn't hurt that much. But considering he could actually feel the heat the flames were giving off it was very unlikely he would make it through the night without feeling some sort of pain. Luckily for him, the light the sword gave off was enough to give the attacker view of his face "Daddy?" The sword wielder asked as they stopped their attack mere inches from the Dragon Slayer's face. If Natsu was being perfectly honest, his daughter was terrifying. She was currently clad in light blue heavy looking plate armor and a helmet in the shape of a dragon's head. At first the Dragon Slayer though the girl had been given the armor by Erza, but he quickly realised that it was a star dress.

"Hitomi!" Natsu cheered before hugging his little girl, who's armor disappeared, revealing the clothes she wore underneath. Natsu was so glad to see that his little girl had grown a little over the past year. The younger Dragon Slayer was currently wearing blue pajamas with red dragons decorating it while her hair was tied up into a bun. Natsu was even happier when he saw the girl was still wearing the heart shaped pendant, which was now glowing bright red. Even though the young mostly pink haired girl had nearly chopped him to pieces, he could never be mad at the girl. The younger Dragon Slayer was a little confused, one second she was chasing someone who she thought had not only broken in to her father's house and tried to steal her favorite piece of meat, then the next second she was in her father's arms. "I've missed you so much you little fireball, and you've gotten so strong as well." The pinkette praised his daughter. The daughter replied by hugging her father back and shared the same enthusiasm.

"I missed you too Daddy, I've got so much to tell you." Hitomi replied with equal excitement. "I'm so sorry for attacking you daddy, it's just that I got scared when I heard the door get broken in and Mommy Erza told me that only bad people do that... does that make you a bad person daddy?" The innocent pinkette asked while looking up at her father. Natsu looked away in embarrassment. He began to think that it wasn't that great of an idea to randomly break down his own door. Natsu apologised to the younger partially green haired girl, who accepted it straight away.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long." Natsu apologised before ruffling the cute girl's hair. Hitomi replied by telling her father that it was alright since she not only got to meet her three idols, but she also got meet a lot of other great people along with joining the guild. "That's great, you've got to tell me all about it tomorrow because your daddy is really sleepy right now." The father told his little girl.

Hitomi was about to reply to her father, but a loud scream caught both her and her father's attention. The two Dragneels turned around and saw a sobbing blue cat where the fridge used to be. "How could you be so cruel Hitomi?." Happy wept before picking up the chard remains of his favorite fish. Natsu was honestly insulted that his feline friend was paying no attention to his return. Hitomi just felt bad for not only attacking her father but also destroying her roommate's most prized possessions. The both pinkettes tried their best to get the attention of the blue fur ball, but he was too busy grieving the loss of his food.

Natsu soon realised that the cat was a lost cause when he saw him preparing a ceremony for the food that he had recently lost and he turned his attention to his daughter. "I thought you lived in Fairy Hills with Erza and Sorano, how come you're all the way out here?" Natsu asked the woman. The younger pinkette explained that she normally stayed with the two, but they were currently away on a week long mission together and they both agreed that Mirajane was a very bad influence of the impressionable girl, so she could stay with happy. Natsu couldn't help but agree with the Knight and Angel, he loved the white haired demon to bits, but he didn't want his daughter becoming rebellious and distant. The older Dragon Slayer shivered as the thought of his daughter growing up with the same fashion sense as the aforementioned demon entered his mind. "You know what, let's go help Happy." The pinkette said.

"Can I put my sword away first?" Hitomi asked her father while pointing to the weapon on the ground. Now that it wasn't being swung at him, Natsu was able to get a better look at the oversized sword. It was a fairly simple broadsword with it's only really outstanding features being the fact it was almost the same size as the girl and the red runes carved into it. Natsu was shocked when he saw his little girl pick up such a large weapon with ease and his feeling of shock only increased when he saw the sword change from a very long thick blade, to being the size of a dagger. "Isn't cool daddy? Mommy Erza bought it for me on my birth day. She said it was perfect for me since I have the same unpredictable fighting style as you." Hitomi explained.

"That must have cost a lot, but than again Erza does get all her things custom made." Natsu said while looking down on the unique weapon. "I really need to thank everyone for taking good care of you." The older pinkette continued before picking up his little girl. Hitomi protested that she was big enough to walk by herself. "Well you're never too big for your daddy to pick you up." He grinned. The partly jade haired girl was about to retort, but when she felt the heat her father's body gave off she didn't want to leave anymore, so she stayed quite. With his daughter in his arms, Natsu made his way to the small grave Happy made for all of the food lost in this attack. "It's ok little buddy, we'll buy you heaps of replacement fish." he told the sobbing cat, who's mood instantly.

"I knew I could always rely on you Natsu... when did you get back?" The blue feline greeted as flew into his father/best friend. Natsu explained that he had been here for a little under an hour. This prompted the cat to go to the conclusion that the Dragon Slayer had either assisted to the destruction his fish or had just watched it happen. "You better get me that fish or I'll never forgive you Natsu."

"What about Hitomi? She's the one who destroyed the fridge." Natsu protested. Happy retorted by reminding him that the little girl had been the one taking care of him when Lisanna was on a mission with Levy or her siblings. The pinkette really couldn't argue with the cat and agreed to buy the fish. _'This is going to be a rough couple of days.'_ The pinkette sighed.

Hitomi saw the distraught look on her father's face and attempted cheer him up. "Don't worry Daddy, there's a lot to look forward to, Miss Mirajane is still here and she said she can't wait to get her hands on you... Isn't that cool." The younger Dragneel stated with a smile. Natsu shivered once again when thought of what might happen to him when the demon of Fairy Tail got her hands on him. Not noticing her father's reaction, the girl continued to talk about how awesome the white haired beauty was. From what his daughter had told him, Natsu figured out that Mirajane had reverted to how she was in her early teens. This pleased Natsu since he preferred the bad girl look on her, but it also made him worried that it might influence his daughter. "Miss Mirajane said I could even come on a mission with her and Lisanna."

"We'll make sure to clear up your schedule because after I come back from my job with Levy, we're taking a job together." Natsu claimed, promoting the girl in his arms to cheer. The younger pinkette let out a yawn seconds later and reminded Natsu of his own need for rest. "Let's go inside and worry about the hole tomorrow." the pinkette told the girl as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"You're so screwed tomorrow." Happy told the Dragon Slayer while flying over the pink haired duo. The feline's statement was completely correct, he had a lot of explaining and catching up to do, and it would only become harder when Sorano and Erza returned from their mission in a little over a week.

"I know happy... I know." The defeated Dragon Slayer said. The pinkette slouched a little, which caused something to fall out of his pocket. Being a cat, Happy let his curiosity take control and he picked up the fallen object.

"Hey Natsu, why do you have a pair of panties?" Happy asked while holding up the white undergarment. The pinkette reacted quickly and grabbed Sorano's underwear out his paws before tucking them away. Natsu told his feline friend not to tell anyone. Happy agreed to do so if he got his own fridge so he could keep as much fish as he wanted to. The shaggy haired pinkette reluctantly agreed and just hoped that the Strauss siblings hadn't taught his daughter to blackmail as well as Happy.

 **~Hargeon~**

"Daddy/Natsu! We're here!" The adorable fur ball and Dragon Slayer cheered unison as the train pulled up. It had been a week since the older Dragon Slayer had returned. It had been quite a week for the pinkette. Firstly, he was assaulted with questions about where he had been and what he had been doing. He had to explain why his supposedly adopted daughter had so many of his traits, which proved to be nearly impossible and he wasn't too sure that some people fully believed him. However, things weren't all bad since after his mission with a certain bookworm, they had a very pleasant night out and the activities that followed were very enjoyable for both of them. He also received a very warm welcome from two take over mages when he entered the guild and one of the best surprises the following night. Natsu also had to explain what he had learnt about Grimoire heart, but he made sure to leave out a few things that might blow his cover and his relationship with a certain time mage. But right now none of that mattered since he was currently losing his battle with motion sickness.

"Please... help me." Natsu groaned as he tried to get out of the train. Natsu was still wearing the same clothes he wore when he arrived, but instead of the cloak, he wore a red one along with some of his gear on his back. Although the train had stopped, the son of the mighty Igneel was still suffering the after effects of the long train ride. However, luck was not on is side and neither were his daughter and best friend since they had already the train.

"Sorry Natsu! The fish here is limited and Hitomi has all the money, plus she is way lighter than you." Happy told the older Dragon Slayer as he carried the younger one away from the train. The girl was currently wearing a simple yellow dress, with a brown belt in the middle, a pair of brown boots and the pendant gifted to her by her father. She also put her hair back into a pony tail. Hitomi just apologised and told her father that she really wanted to meet Igneel.

"You can't do this to me, I'm your FATHER!" Natsu yelled at the two. The pinkette's pleas were unheard since their excitement was too much. The Dragon Slayer just hoped they wouldn't cause too much trouble since he was already it quite a bit of trouble thanks to his overly destructive behavior in the past week. If he wasn't in so much trouble, Natsu would have burnt down the train in an effort to get off it. When he really thought about it, he knew that he wasn't leaving the town without something happening. "JUST DON'T SPEND ALL OF IT, I NEED THAT MONEY!" He yelled, but the two were long gone. Natsu groaned one more time before giving up and accepting the fact that he wasn't going to train without drastic measures.

 **~With Hitomi and Happy~**

"I feel kinda bad for leaving Daddy on that death machine... I get tummy aches when I get on trains, but it looks much worse for him." Hitomi as her feline friend put her down. Happy retracted his wings and told the young girl that Natsu would find a way out of the cart and that the older pinkette would be happy when she brought the Salamander to him. Hearing this reassured the young girl that she could make her father happy by following the lead and locating the fire dragon. _'I wonder what a fire Dragon is doing in the middle of a town?'_ Hitomi wondered.

"Hmm, Lisanna will be angry at me if she finds out that I left Natsu on the train, so let's find Igneel first." Happy suggested as they walked through the streets. The girl couldn't agree more and she turned her attention from the fish happy had wanted, to trying to hear if anyone was talking about a salamander. Luckily for her, she spotted a slightly annoyed blonde woman leaving a magical store who was caring golden keys, which told the girl that she was a mage. Hitomi told the blue cat that she thought the key baring girl might know something. "I don't know Hitomi, she looks like a weirdo." The feline said, gaining the attention of busty blonde.

"Hey! I'm not weird." The blonde protested as she walked up to the duo. Now that the woman was right in front of them, both of them could get a better view of the woman. The looked as if she was in her late teens, they assumed she was the same age as Lisanna and Levy. Her golden shoulder length hair was tied to the side. The blonde haired woman was around the height as Mirajane, but the two could tell the woman in front of them was a little shorter than the demon. The blondes most present feature was her enormous bust. "Why are you to looking at me like that?" She asked, She could tell that the two were examining her and she was kind of enjoying the attention.

"Why is your skirt so small? I can see your naughty undies." Hitomi asked as she pointed to the skimpy garment. The cat agreed with the pinkette while putting his paws on his chin. The woman squealed and called both of them out for being rude. "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to offend you, but my daddy told me to be as honest as possible around strange people." The blonde woman sighed but she forgave the innocent little girl and blamed the father instead.

"I really can't be angry at you, us cuties need to stick together... I'm Lucy by the way." The blonde introduced with a smile. Hitomi replied by introducing herself and happy.

"Why are you talking to this weirdo, who knows what she's planning." Happy whispered to his roommate. The pinkette replied by telling the cat to stop being mean and that Lucy seemed harmless. Happy wasn't sure that the blonde woman could be trusted and decided to test her. "So what are you doing out here by yourself." The blue cat asked.

"Well I did come here with a friend, but I kind of got separated from her... I have no idea how it had happened though." Lucy said while looking away. The blonde was only half telling, she had actually gotten separated from a friend, but she knew it was her fault she had gotten separated. "So why are you by yourselves, you look a little young." She asked the little girl, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well I'm looking for my grandfather." Hitomi replied cheerfully. Lucy was worried about what kind of father the girl had, especially if they let their child dye part of their hair jade green. However, she wasn't really in a position to judge anyone else's parents.

"Well maybe I can help and you can help me find my friend." Lucy suggested, and being the polite girl she was, Hitomi agreed to help her. Happy was a little reluctant because he still thought the woman was weird. The young pinkette was about to ask what the blondes friend looked like, but her attention shifted when she heard someone mention a Salamander. The young Dragon Slayer was about to tell her fellow key holder that she had gotten a lead, but before she could even turn, Hitomi saw the woman running into the crowd.

Wanting to see what she thought was a fire Dragon, the girl asked her feline friend to lift her into the air. Knowing that he was going to be awarded, Happy picked up the young pink haired girl. Hitomi was surprised and angered when she saw what she did. She was surprised because she didn't see a Dragon and instead saw girls swooning over a man. The man was fairly tall, he wore very extravagant looking clothing, with his most noticeable features being his short purple outwards jutting hair and the small x shaped tattoo. The girl was angered when she saw the charm ring on the man's finger.

While Hitomi was getting unbelievably pissed off, Lucy was reacting to the charm ring like every other girl in the immediate area. The little thought a little and realised that man wasn't trying to pose as real salamander, but instead he was using her father's alias _'If this man using my daddy's name, he must be strong, so I shouldn't hold back.'_ Hitomi told herself as she gathered her magic and drew her sword, which was currently a small dagger. _**'Star Dress: Dragon Queen's heavy scales!'**_ Hitomi chanted as she summoned the same armor she wore when she attacked her father. Happy wasn't able to carry the little girl any longer and dropped her right in front of the false Salamander. The weight of the armor was enthused by how the cracked where she landed. "I don't care who you are, but you're not only stop using that charm magic but you will never use my father's name for your own gain." The armor clad Dragon Slayer threatened while pointing her sword at the man, which was now a long slim blade.

The purple haired man laughed when he saw the little girl pointing the sword at him, but his laughter died down when he felt the heat the girl was giving off and the fact the women around him had stopped swooning over him. _'Shit, now they know I'm using a charm spell, I need to make my escape... and this girl is giving off an insane amount of magic'_ The man thought when he realised the situation. The fake Salamander summoned his fire magic and flew off. "For those interested, I'm throwing a party on my yacht ."

"Get back here." Hitomi yelled before smashing her sword onto the ground. This resulted the ground around her to crack and melt. Everyone besides Lucy and Happy looked fled the area in fear. The blonde haired woman was shocked at how scary such a cute girl could become, so just like the flying cat, she waited for the girl to calm down a little. After a minute or two, Hitomi dispelled her star dress along with shortening the length of her blade and finally calming down,well to some extant. The pinkette was still giving off a dark energy and she was clenching her sword hard. "How dare that creep use my father's name." She growled.

 _'How does someone so young have so much magical power?'_ Lucy thought as she moved over to the fuming Dragon Slayer. The blonde had not only noticed the crimson key around her neck and wanted to know about it, she also wanted to thank the girl for snapping her out of her magic induced trance. "Um, Hitomi... do you happen to be a celestial spirit mage?" She asked while trying to avoid the liquid concrete. Hitomi replied with a simple nod and proudly held up the dragon like key. "I've never seen a key like that." She added.

"Well that's because it's one of a kind, it's the only thing my mommy left me." Hitomi told the blonde.

"Well I wouldn't feel right about not properly thanking you for saving me from that guy's charm spell." Lucy said, confusing the pinkette a little. Thanks to constantly going on missions with the most honor bound people in Fairy Tail, the girl found it odd to get rewarded for doing pretty much nothing. So the young key holder asked why she was getting a reward if she didn't stop the impostor. "Just relax, didn't your dad tell you not to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"I guess I do need something to eat, but only if you buy friend some food as well." Hitomi said, still not feeling right about taking an undeserved reward. "After eating, it's only fair that I help you look for your friend since you already helped me out so much." She added with a huge smile. Lucy returned the smile and asked the girl if she knew anywhere they could get something good to eat. Hitomi shook her head and told her it was really up to her.

"I think I saw somewhere we could eat... I just hope I have enough money." Lucy replied, making sure to mutter the last part.

 **~After the meal~**

Much to the surprise and dismay of Lucy, the two she had bought food had huge appetites and she had to go through what little money she still had left. Although the girl had eaten rather politely and quietly, she had still eaten an absurd amount of food. But then there was her companion, who had not eaten the same amount, the feline had also eaten it in the grossest way possible. _'How does something so small eat so much?'_ Lucy thought.

"Thank you for the meal Miss Lucy, now that I'm full, I'll help you out anyway I can." Hitomi proclaimed with a bow. The girl almost fully forgave the girl for using all her money just because she looked so adorable. However, she could help getting a little annoyed when she saw the cat still eating like a slob. "So where was the last place you saw her?"

"Umm... it was a little bit before I entered this town, she said she wanted a little to take a break so I went ahead while she took a break, and I haven't seen her since." Lucy confessed, causing Happy to make a comment about how she was a terrible friend. She hadn't known the cat for a day, but Lucy was already reaching the limit to how much of him she could handle. The girl could see that the blonde was nearing boiling point so she decided to change the subject.

"Hey Lucy, you said you're a celestial spirit mage, what keys do you have?" Hitomi asked, getting the attention of the older woman. The blonde woman brought out three golden keys, which the girl recognised. "I see you've got the water bearer, giant crab and the golden bull, that's quite impressive." The girl congratulated with a huge smile.

"I've got a few silver keys as well, here is something I bought today." Lucy proudly said while she pulled out the key for her key chain. Hitomi's eyes instantly lit up when she saw the key. The girl did her best to keep her excitement under control and that was proving to be incredibly hard for the daughter of one of the most excitable mages in Earthland.

"This is a Nikora, they are the cutest things every, I've always wanted to have one as a friend." The young mage cheered. Lucy's own face brightened up when she saw how happy the girl was. It made the blonde happy that she had met another celestial spirit that didn't look at their spirits like objects or possession and instead as friends. "You're telling me you found one in this town?" Hitomi inquired.

"I had to work my charm but I managed to get one." Lucy bragged, which excited the little girl even more. It was worrying to Lucy, how the pinkette's personality had changed from being ready to kill the purple haired impostor, to being overjoyed about a weak none combat spirit. "You've got a key as well, but I don't think I've ever seen red one before." The blonde said while pointing to the red key around Hitomi's neck.

"Well, I'm still not old enough to summon this spirit without aging, so I'm only going to summon her on a special mission or when my Daddy is in trouble." Hitomi told her fellow mage. "But instead of talking about my key and Daddy, let's try finding your friend." She continued before putting the key away.

"You seem really proud of your father, but where is he?" Lucy asked, causing a look of guilty look to appear on the girl's face. The woman instantly felt bad for the girl when she saw the look, but a certain blue fur ball deiced to tell the woman that they had abandoned the older Dragon Slayer on the train. The young pinkette then explained that her father had terrible motion sickness that was able to immobilize him. Lucy was about to attempt to cheer up the young girl but females turned their attention to a couple of girls talking about a party hosted by a certain impostor.

"Sorry Lucy, I need to take care of this person using my father's name." Hitomi said while holding onto her sword with a grip that could easily crush a human's bone. The woman was a little scared when she saw this and felt the heat in the area increase tenfold. However, the slight amount of fear, it didn't deter the woman from offering some help since she had her own bones to pick. "You'd really help me out?"

"Of course I'll help you out, but I think we should use a more sneaky plan, I'm sure this guy has got a couple of people guarding him." Lucy suggested. The girl replied by telling the blonde she would crush everyone in her way. Lucy told the girl to calm down a little and explained that they needed to keep it a little more secretive or the magical council might think they are the ones causing trouble. Hitomi shivered when she heard the blonde mention the council and agreed to take the secretive route. "I'm glad you're on board, now here's the plan."

 **~Night time~**

"Are you sure this will work?" Hitomi asked while looking woman, who was currently wearing a red dress that clung to her curves and showed off a generous portion of her bust. Lucy simply posed before she told the girl that the impostor was trying to lure beautiful and she fit the bill perfectly. "But how does this help me beat up the faker?" The Dragon Slayer asked.

"Once I'm on the boat, I'll make him confess to what he's doing, then I'll give you a signal and then you'll be able to get your payback." Lucy explained. Hitomi gave the blonde's plan a thumbs up, but then she questioned why they waited until night to start the plan. The key holder replied by telling the woman that it would make it easier to signal her and the city guards were more alert at night.

"I know this is going to fail, Loony is going to mess it up for sure and Hitomi will have to save her." Happy said while eating the fish he had been waiting for the entire day. Lucy did her best to ignore the feline as best as she could and went off to start her plan. "Do you really think this will work?" The winged cat inquired wile watching the blonde board the large ship.

"I think she will be able to do it, she seems pretty smart, but if it doesn't work there is always the direct approach." Hitomi replied before placing the cat on her back. "You might have to take me pretty high because I plan on letting this guy really have it." The Young Dragon Slayer said with a menacing smile.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Mira." Happy said before lifting his friend into the air. The partly jade haired girl didn't deny that she had become a little more defensive over her father, but that was to be expected from such a passionate girl. "Just don't start dressing like her, I'm pretty sure Natsu might have a heart attack." He added, prompting the girl to ask where the older pinkette was. Happy replied by telling the little girl that Natsu was probably walking back or he had mustered the strength to jump off the train.

"You're right Daddy is too awesome to be taken down by stupid train." Hitomi cheered as her partner rose her high above the boat. "Hey happy, what was the signal again." The young mage inquired, only for the cat to tell her that he didn't have any clue. Happy laughed at the girl's ability to remember something so simple. The girl retorted by reminding the cat that he had forgotten as well, which resulted in happy telling her that he wasn't listening to begin with.

Not knowing what to do next, both of them waited in the sky and waited for something to happen. In the time they waited, both partners were so zoned out that they didn't notice a key chain being thrown into the water. The first thing that either of them snap back into reality was Happy complaining that his wings were getting sore. The girl was about to encourage the flying cat, but a loud scream interrupted her. "I think that's the signal, if you make a large enough hole, I should be able to get you in. Just make sure not to destroy the entire ship, there are still heaps of people on it" Happy said, prompting for the girl to start gathering her Dragon Slayer magic. _'Something tells me this isn't going to end well.'_ The winged cat thought when he saw the girls cheeks puff out.

 _ **'Fire Dragon's Roar'**_ Hitomi bellowed as she released a torrent of fire into the top of the ship, successfully melting the top of the ship and creating a hole big enough for anyone. Because of the large hole, the little girl was able to see the impostor threatening her new friend, which increased the rage the girl was feeling, to the point that happy wasn't able hold onto her. "Get ready to pick up Lucy, I'll find my own way to shore." She told her partner as she dropped to the ship.

"You're never going to get away with this." Lucy told the fake Salamander, who was still obvious to the descending girl. In her short time on the ship, the blonde had learnt that the purple haired man was capturing girls and taking them as slaves to Bosco. What was even worse, the faker had been putting the other girls to sleep with magic.

"It's not like you can do anything about it, you're keys are in the ocean and you don't look like the fighting kind." The impostor laughed, which only angered the descending girl more. Now that the pinkette knew the man was not only harming her new friend, but he was also trying to do the same to other girls, she knew this wasn't the kind of person who she had back when she landed. The blond haired woman smiled when she saw the little fireball descending at insane speeds. The purple haired man still had no idea that the girl was there and he called over his body guards, so they could subdue the busty blonde.

"Well I can't do anything, but my new friend can." Lucy claimed as the furious pinkette landed on the ship. The impostor was a little worried when he saw the insanely pissed off face on the girl. Lucy thanked the girl for coming to her aid, but the young Dragon Slayer was too busy directing her anger to the impostor and gathering her magic. _'If she's this strong, I wonder how strong her dad is... wait a minute, if her dad is Salamander, that means she has ties to Fairy Tail!'_ She thought as she finally pieced it together. The blonde was a little embarrassed that it had taken so long to figure it out, but she hadn't had much time to think with a certain cat constantly insulting her.

"I thought I warmed you about using my father's name and disgracing my guild." Hitomi said as her fire magic flared up. "Now I recognise you, you're Bora of Prominence... HOW DARE YOU COMPARE YOURSELF TO MY DADDY!" She bellowed before releasing another torrent of fire at the unsuspecting man. However, she didn't hold back like last time and let out a good portion of her anger with the attack. Although the attack had been dodged by Bora, she had still managed to take out some of his body guards and create a giant gaping hole in ship. "Hey Lucy, use Aquarius to wash the ship onto the shore or else this whole thing while sink." The pinkette instructed. The blonde reluctantly agreed with the girl because she knew that making the spirit do something like that would be extremely difficult. Lucy jumped into the ocean and started her search for her keys.

"You're quite a feisty little girl and your magic is amazing... but I doubt your the same physically." Bora mocked before telling his men to take her out. While some of them were smart enough that her magic could make up for her not being big, the majority of them were charged at the furious pinkette. While mot people her age would have been scared out of their minds, this girl only got more excited. The first and dumbest thug charged at the girl only to received a swift flaming kick to his family jewels, causing every man on the boat to wince. Hitomi didn't stop there and began to pick everyone off one by one, which caused the remaining few to figured out how dire there situation was. Not only were they getting their asses kicked by a daddy's girl, their ship was also sinking.

"Is that all you guys have? You're lucky that it wasn't my Daddy that found you creeps." Hitomi declared before knocking out yet another thug. The girl had already become bored with the weak muscle and she set her sights on the faker. The girl prepared for another one of her very destructive spells, but her attention quickly shifted when she saw the large tidal wave. _'Wow, Aquarius must a powerful spirit if she can do that.'_ She thought in awe, while completely ignoring the screams of Happy and Lucy. The girl was in so much awe, Hitomi didn't bother moving away from the wave, which engulfed the entire ship carrying everyone to the shore.

While everyone else was screaming, Hitomi cheered like she was riding a roller coaster. The green streaked girl's enjoyment was fairly short lived since she hit her head on something hard when she arrived at the coast, knocking her out cold. Luckily for the girl, Lucy was one of the first was to recover from being washed up and arrived at the little girls side. "Are you ok Hitomi?" Lucy asked the unconscious girl before checking her heart beat. Although the blonde had faith in her new friend's ability she was still worried that the number of men overwhelmed her. However, the amount of beaten bodies around her told her other wise. _'I wonder who taught her to fight like that.'_ She wondered.

"That was almost worrying, but now that little psycho is out of the way, I can take care of you pretty easily... but I'm going to make sure that brat can't ruin my plans any more." Bora said as he stood up and cleaned himself up. Wanting to repay the little girl helping her out through the day, but not being able to summon any of her offensive spirits, Lucy covered the girl with her body. "That won't do anything against this attack." The criminal taunted before extending his hands up and conjuring a purple fire ball. The Celestial spirit mage knew was unable to get out of the way without leaving the young girl behind and she would never use one of her silver keys as a shield, so she prepared to take the attack for her new friend. The man laughed at the blondes attempt to protect the little girl. "I don't really care if I take you out as well, there are plenty of girls to kidnap." The purple haired slaver announced before lobbing the fire ball at his targets.

Lucy closed her eyes and prepared to take the entire attack by herself but after waiting a couple of seconds she didn't feel any pain. Instead, the woman heard slurping a chopping sound, prompting her to open her eyes. To the surprise of her and Bora, there was a pink haired man standing in front of her and eating the attack. "You've got some serious balls trying to hurt my little girl when I'm around." The pink haired man said as he finished up the fire. Bora was about to ask who dared interrupt his certain victory, but that question was answered when he saw the ed guild make on the man's right arm.

"Are you the real Salamander?" Lucy asked. The question wasn't a stupid one since the only thing known about the mage known as Salamander was that he used fire magic and that he was prone to destroying things. The only other piece of information the mage knew prior to meeting Hitomi was that he was allegedly a bit of a womanizer, but those were only rumors and it was made hard to believe after seeing how well mannered and defensive Hitomi was about her father.

"Of course I'm the real one, I'm the only one... unless you're saying someone is trying to be me, WHERE ARE THEY!" Natsu demanded as his temper quick went out of control. Lucy nervously pointed to the purple haired man and held onto the girl tighter. The curvy holder mage now knew were the young girl's temper came from and she was honestly scared about what might happen next. Her fear rose even more when she felt the temperature increase to levels that made Hitomi's look like nothing. "So you hurt my precious little girl, then you use my name... man you must really want to get you ass kicked."

"I don't care you are the real Sal- Aggh!" Bora started before he was interrupted by flaming fist to the face. The furious pinkette wasn't satisfied with shutting him up with a simple punch, he wanted to make sure the man knew and remembered the wrath of an angry father. Bora tried to escape Natsu with the use of his _**'Red carpet'**_ spell, but before he could gather his magic he received a barrage of fire infused kicks and punches to his mid section, knocking the wind out of him and dropping him to the ground. _'This guy is some sort of monster.'_ The slaver thought as Natsu loomed over him with a menacing grin.

"Wow, so you're not only terrible at fire magic, but you also can't take a punch, even the stripper is more fun to have a fist fight with." Natsu taunted as his magic spiked once again. Bora once again made an attempt to escape and this time he did, or so he thought. As he thought he was flying away to safety, Natsu used that time to charge up a breath attack. _**'Fire Dragon's Roar'**_ Natsu roared as he released a massive jet of fire from his mouth and towards the fleeing slaver. Lucy was in awe of what she was seeing. Although the display of power by the girl was impressive, Natsu's breath attack was like nothing she had ever seen, it was almost as if an actual fire Dragon had launched the attack. The view was both terrifying and awe inspiring for the rookie mage. However, Lucy's awe quickly turned into shock when she saw how destructive the attack truly was. The attack had not only done it's job by taking out the slaver, it had also leveled half of the port town and the forest behind it. "That will teach him a lesson."

"YOU DESTROYED HALF OF THE TOWN!" Lucy screamed. Natsu explained he had evacuated the people there prior to 'fighting' the purple haired Slaver. "That doesn't mean should go around burning entire towns down." The key mage retorted, causing Natsu to remind her that only half of the town had been destroyed and nobody had actually been hurt. This made Lucy realise that there was nothing she could say that could convince the shaggy haired pinkette that he was wrong about this. "I guess I can't argue with results, so thank you for saving me."

"No problem, I owed you for sticking your neck out for Hitomi like that." Natsu thanked the blonde before taking the girl out of her arms and into his. Now that the blonde could clearly see the two, she realised that Natsu looked a little young to be a father to someone who looked around eleven or twelve, but she didn't really question it since she looked exactly like her mom when she was older, after reaching that conclusion, her attention shifted to her two goals, finding her best friend and joining the Fairy Tail Guild. While Lucy was trying to figure out her next course of action, Natsu noticed the key chain and came to his own conclusion. "Why don't you join my guild, you seem nice enough and you can use magic." The pinkette suggested, seemingly out of the blue while carefully placing his daughter on the ground.

"Don't I need to have an interview or a test?" Lucy asked with panic clear in her voice. Natsu replied by telling her that he just walked in as a kid and they let him join without a problem, causing all panic and worry to leave the blonde. _'I can't believe I was so worried, I should have just listened to her.'_ She thought, reminding the holder mage of the friend she had left behind earlier today. "As much as I would like the join, I need to find a very close friend of mine first."

"Don't worry I can help you out, just tell me wh-" Natsu said before stopping out of nowhere. Lucy was confused when she saw the shocked look on the pinkette's face. The reason behind the pinkette's sudden shock was a smell. It was a smell the Dragon Slayer had not smelt in close to ten years and he had no idea how to react besides turning around to face the source. Natsu's shocked expression quickly turned into one of pure joy. Right in front of was a slender, very well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her pretty face. She had the same slightly tanned complexion as the Dragon Slayer, beautiful brown eyes and a blue rose ornament in her hair. She wore a white and blue cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery decorations that covered her chest, shoulders, mid-back along with her blouse and short skirt. Her cloak flared out down to her feet were it is divided into sections by blue ribbons. She also wore white flats white long socks that reached her mid thighs. Even though the pinkette hadn't seen the light haired beauty for years, he knew for a fact it was his first friend, Yukino Agria. Natsu was about to greet the woman, but he was beat to it and tackled to the ground.

"Is that really you Natsu-sama?" Yukino asked with her eyes welling up with tears and a beautiful smile.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this and hopefully my other stories . I owe you guys a big thank you for not only getting this story up to 1,000 follows, but also get Fire Dragon's School Harem to over 1,000 favorites. When I started writing this story and fanfiction in general, I never thought I would get so many people reading my stuff and supporting it so much. It makes me even happier that I've got next to no negative reviews on my stories and i really appreciate that. So I made this chapter double length as a thank you. By the way, how long do like these chapters? because sometimes I think they are too long or short.**

 **So if you you really want to show you enjoyed this story so far, please leave Review, I really like reading them and hearing what people think about this chapter. I also like seeing so of your predictions, since more often than not, they are better than some of the stuff I plan.**

 **I'm also glad to see that pretty much everyone has figured out who Hitomi's mother is and a special congratulations to GirugameshPanda for being the first one to figure it out who it was.**

 **The next chapter is going to be Pet Boy of Fairy Hills, which I haven't updated in at least a month, so sorry about that, I'm kinda busy planning stuff out for this and my Highschool DxD and Fairy Tail Crossover, which will have it's lemon soon, so readers of that can look forward to it.**

 **Bye for now, and I'll try to get something out by the next week.**

 **Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	19. Ch 19: Meeting the guild

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 19: Meeting the guild**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

"I can't believe it's really you Natsu-sama!" Yukino cheered as she cried tears of joy. When the woman had woken up today, Natsu was the last person she expected to see and she couldn't be happier about the woman. The short haired beauty had always dreamt of the day she would finally reunite and there was only one other way this situation could get better. Natsu was still blown away by the fact he was being forced on the ground by a girl he thought he lost a very long time ago. The Dragon Slayer wanted to make sure she was real and hugged her back. "I though I would never see you again... I'm so happy!" The light haired mage cried, while tightening her hold on her long lost friend. The woman didn't want to let go of the pinkette, and neither did Natsu.

Unfortunately, their reunion was cut short by the sound of heavy footsteps. "NATSU! IT'S THE COUNCIL!" Happy cried as he pointed at the large group of men. While Yukino and Lucy looked very confused, Natsu looked terrified and picked up the light haired beauty. Happy took this as his cue and grabbed Hitomi, who was still out cold. "Why are you just standing around? We need to get outta here." The Exceed told the confused blonde.

"Wait a minute, why are you two so worried? Just explain the situation." Lucy suggested, only to be ignored by the Dragon Slayer. The Celestial spirit mage was so confused. First she witnesses the destruction of half a town, then she finds her lost friend, only to have her pounce on and cry over the man who caused the destruction.

"Stop standing there, you said wanted to join Fairy Tail didn't you?" Natsu asked as he shifted Yukino into a princess carry. The light haired woman blushed a little when she realised the position she was in. "I'm also going to be taking my Yuki to see someone very important." He added as he looked down with a grin. The brown eyed beauty blushed even harder at the tone Natsu put on. Lucy was about to contest what Natsu had said, but Yukino signaled her not to and prepared a lot of questions for the pinkette. "I'm glad you're on board, let's get the hell out of here." He instructed. Lucy knew she probably won't get her friend back if she didn't run with them.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered. Once she caught up with Happy, she decided to ask the flying cat why Natsu looked especially scared. "Well our guild gets into a lot of trouble with the council, but one of the council members really has it out for Natsu." The flying feline told the blonde. Lucy began to question what kind of group she had gotten herself into. However, she didn't voice her concerns since she could see how overjoyed her long time friend was and from what Yukino had told her, Natsu was a very good person once his destructive tendencies were looked over.

"I don't think we're going to be able to get away at the speed... move out of the way Lucy." Natsu told his potential guild mate as he turned around. Even though she barely knew the Dragon Slayer, she could tell what he was about to do and got behind him as quickly as possible. "You guys are really getting on my nerves _**'Fire Dragon's roar!'**_ " He claimed as he launched his breath attack at the large group of foot soldiers. The pinkette made sure that his attack landed just in front of the large group of men. The attack ended up creating a large wall of flame that stopped the group in their tracks. "Stop standing around! Let's get the hell out of here!" He panicked, prompting Happy to fly faster and Lucy to run faster.

 _'He may have gotten a lot bigger and stronger, but he's still the same Natsu I played with as a kid.'_ Yukino thought as a soft smile graced her cute face. _'I just hope Onee-sama is as caring as she always was.'_ She continued as thoughts of her sister entered her mind.

 **~Magnolia~**

After a long night of running from the council, Natsu and his little group had finally arrived at their destination. Along the trip, they had taken a break that allowed Hitomi to wake up and Lucy to get some much needed answers. Answers such as why did Yukino leap at Natsu when she saw him and why said Dragon slayer felt it was necessary to flatten half of the port town. The first question took quite a bit of explaining on Yukino's side, who had to tell her best friend of many years about the history she shared with Natsu. However, Natsu's explanation was very quick, in fact it was simply the words 'I couldn't help myself'.

Although the blonde was happy to have the chance to join the guild of her dreams, she was a little worried about the person who had brought her there. The only thing that surpassed her self-worry was the concern she felt for her friend, who had become very clingy to the pink haired mage. Lucy couldn't really blame her fellow celestial mage. From what Yukino had told her, aside from her family, Natsu was the person she cared about the most.

"Don't look so down Miss Lucy, you're going to join my guild very soon!' Hitomi cheered. The older woman seemed to cheer up a little, which caused Hitomi to flash her a huge smile. "See, you just to be a little more positive." The young girl said.

"I'm fine, but don't you find it a little weird that your dad hasn't let Yukino leave his side since we got away... I know they were close when they were kids but isn't this a bit much?" Lucy inquired as she looked back, at the older Dragon Slayer and Celestial mage. The two old friends were chatting like they had been for the entire trip. Being curious, Lucy had listened in and they two had simply been reminiscing about their time together.

"It's not that weird, Daddy is always like this." Hitomi replied, not really paying attention to the conversation. The pink haired girl was not only happy that her father had found someone so important to him. She was also happy because she would get to see someone she cared deeply about in a day or two. However, most of her happiness came from the fact that she was getting two new guild mates. "Come on Miss Lucy, stop listening in, the guild hall is right there." She pointed excitedly. The blond's attention quickly left the two behind her and was now on the large two story building.

"Wow! It's really there." Lucy claimed, gaining the attention of her traveling companions. "We can finally join Fairy Tail Yukino, aren't you excited? She asked with starry eyes. The blonde had been waiting for this day for a very long time since she would finally be able to meet some of her idols. The blonde was especially excited to meet Sorano, who was not only the strongest celestial spirit mage on the continent, but the sister of her best friend. Lucy was struggling to keep her excitement and the only thing that was holding her back was the fact that she might make a fool of herself. So instead of running ahead of her group, Lucy decided to check if her long time friend was ready to go inside. However, she decided against it since Yukino seemed completely uninterested in anything besides Natsu. _'I guess I really should have seen this coming considering how she decorated her room.'_ The celestial spirit mage thought as she remembered Yukino's rather unique chose of decorations.

"Why do you keep looking back at my Daddy and his friend? I thought you wanted to join the guild." Hitomi questioned with a confused face. Lucy answered the young girl by confessing her worries about making a fool of herself. "Don't worry Miss Lucy, you have to do something really dumb to look stupid here." The girl tried to comfort.

"Now I'm worried about what I got myself into, I know this is strongest guild, but I think I'm completely out of my element." Lucy thought out loud. The young woman's small outburst was not only enough to draw the attention of Natsu and Yukino, but the surroundings people.

"Is she always like this Yuki?" Natsu asked as he pointed at the frantic blonde. The light haired beauty shook her head before pointing out that they had arrived where they needed to be. "Oh yeah we are here, how come no one told me?" Natsu questioned while walking to the guild's double doors. Everyone groaned at Natsu's lack of spatial awareness apart from Happy, who had already wondered inside.

"Daddy, we've been here for a while and Miss Lucy has been freaking out for the past couple of minutes." Hitomi pointed out. Instead of being embarrassed by his foolishness, Natsu just ignored the slight look of disappointment present on his daughter's face, and just kicked open the guild's the door.

"WE MADE IT BACK IN ONE PIECE!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the door of its hinges, resulting in cheers from the guild. Smiles appeared on the faces of the newcomers when they saw how welcoming the guild looked. However, instead of looking happy about the welcoming guild, Natsu looked as if he was looking for someone with an angry expression on his face. "THERE YOU ARE YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LIED ABOUT THE DRAGON!" The Dragon Slayer shouted at bucked toothed man, who replied in a very dismissive matter. This didn't sit well with Natsu and was about to charge at the guild mate. Unfortunately for the guild mate, Hitomi had already beat him it.

"GET YOUR CRAZY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!" The man begged as Hitomi swung her sword at him. Natsu no longer cared about the man, since he knew Hitomi was probably more pissed off than he was. Hitomi's anger was made more apparent by how she was willing to go through anyone in her way. The older Dragon Slayer couldn't help being proud of his daughter dishing out her own brand of justice whilst also instigating many guild brawls. Natsu decided to take a seat and wait for the perfect time to join in.

"Hey flame brain, why don't you do any fighting instead of making your brat do it for you?"Gray taunted, prompting Natsu to jump off his seat and ignite his fists. "Do you see anyone else using magic, this is a fist fight moron!" The shirtless mage pointed out, enraging Natsu. The pinkette honestly didn't care that it was a none magic fight. Mainly because fights were a lot more fun with magic involved.

"I've been waiting to beat your stupid face for a while." Natsu declared before he was grabbed from behind. The Dragon Slayer turned and was faced with the beautiful face of the guild's resident demon. Although Mirajane had changed her attitude and style when Natsu first left, it didn't take long for her to revert to her gothic style and punk like attitude. "Sup Mira, want to help me teach ice prick a lesson?" He said with with a smile, which he knew the white haired beauty found cute. However, something seemed a little off with the woman. Normally she wouldn't hesitate to give an answer, but in this instance something was bothering the demon of Fairy Tail. Natsu noticed the distracted and bothered expression on Mirajanes face and this drew his attention to the fact that Mirajanes had been staring at Yukino, while ignoring the completely star struck blonde girl.

The way Mirajane was looking at Yukino was a dead give away to what she was thinking. The woman was clearly confused as to why a girl that look almost identical to her sister was standing at the guild's doorway. "So are you going to explain my sister's doppelganger or what?" Mirajane asked in a very assertive tone. Natsu knew that beating around the bush was never a good idea when it came to women and especially the ones at his guild, so he quickly explained that Yukino was the sister of one of her long time rivals. "I see... So are you going to introduce bird brains sister to the guild or do we have to wait for her and Lisanna to awkwardly meet and draw everyone's attention?"

"Hmmm... You know that second option doesn't sound that bad, it could be pretty funny." Natsu said in a clear attempt to hold off introducing his first friend to the guild. If the Dragon Slayer was perfectly honest, he was a little embarrassed about the guild meeting his first friend, and he knew that there would be a never ending barrage of teasing thrown his way. Unfortunately, Mirajane didn't really feel like waiting for the two light haired girls to bump into each other.

"Man up Natsu, I want to meet this girl." Mirajane instructed in a stern voice. Natsu just let out a defeated sigh and started his small walk to the guild's entrance. Fortunately for him, Yukino's appearance had attracted the attention of Lisanna and the light haired girl beat him to his destination. Mirajane was a little annoyed that things had worked out exactly how the fire mage wanted since she was really looking forward to seeing Natsu get a little flustered, which was now a very rare occurrence. Instead of concocting a plan to get what she wanted, the demon instead just watched the interaction between Yukino and Lisanna.

"Hello, my name is Lisanna, what can I do for you and your friend?" Lisanna greeted with a bright smile. The white haired girl was intrigued by the woman in front of her. Not only did she have a similar face and hair color, they were also similar in body type. The only big differences between them was how they were dressed and the fact that only Lisanna had a cat napping on her head. Although Yukino found it odd that a blue cat was resting on her doppelganger's head, she didn't let it bother her too much. Yukino was about to give an answer, but the woman was interrupted by Natsu.

"I've told you about her before, this is Yukino." Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around the celestial spirt's shoulder. The younger Agria sister blushed a little at Natsu's statement and actions. Even though she had thought about the Dragon Slayer a lot during their time apart, she really didn't expect him to do the same for her. "Don't look so surprised Yuki, you were my best friend before I joined Fairy Tail, how could I ever forget about you." The teen added when he noticed her reddening face. Yukino was about to thank her old friend, but she was once again interrupted by another member of Fairy Tail.

"Look Daddy, I beat up the guy who lied to us about Grandfather Igneel... and a couple of other guys who got in the way." Hitomi said proudly while pointing at the mass of beaten Fairy Tail guild members. Natsu could barely contain the pride he felt when he saw how effortlessly the girl had taken care of bussiness.

"That's Daddy's little girl, nice work sweetie." Natsu cheered as he picked up his daughter and brought her into a hug. Everyone that hadn't been knocked out yet were annoyed at how quickly the little girl had changed her attitude. One second the young Dragon Slayer would be a playful child and the next she would be tearing the guild apart.

"I don't think this is the kind of behavior that you should be encouraging and shouldn't we be attending to our potential guild mates?" Lisanna suggested to the Dragneels. Natsu nodded, while the younger pinkette explained that she was just following Mirajane's advice. Lisanna just sighed when she remembered the very bad pieces of advice her older sister would offer the impressionable Dragon Slayer. "I need to talk to Mira-nee again." She said under her breath before making her way to where the eldest Strauss was seated.

"Well since Auntie Lisanna is busy, I guess Daddy and I will take you two around the guild." Hitomi said before jumping out of her father's arms. "I'll take Miss Lucy around and Daddy will take Miss Yukino around." She added before grabbing Lucy's hand. The blonde was more than happy to comply with the conditions since she felt a hell of a lot more comfortable with the younger less destructive Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Hitomi, you mind getting me close to Mirajane, I've been wanting to get her autograph since I saw her model for Sorcerer Weekly that one time." Lucy requested as she was led through the guild. The blonde felt a little bad about once again leaving her friend alone, but she knew leaving Yukino with her childhood crush would be enough of a compensation. _'I can't wait to meet all of them, especially Yukino's sister, maybe she can give me a few pointers.'_ The blonde thought excitedly.

"Well I guess we should get you a guild stamp than I can introduce you to the guild." Natsu suggested. Yukino replied with an enthusiastic nod, causing a smile to form on Natsu face. The pinkette began to guide the woman around the guild and started introducing her to various guild mates, starting with the guild's resident bookworm, who was currently seated and reading by herself. "The cute one with blue hair is one of my teammates, her name is Levy and she's probably one of the smartest people in the guild." He introduced while pointing at his blue haired mate. Natsu than pointed towards the two white haired siblings. From what Natsu could hear, Lisanna was telling Mirajane off for telling Hitomi to bully and beat up their guildmates. "You just met Lisanna and next to her is Mira, they're pretty nice most of the time, but make sure not to get on Mira's bad side." He warned with a smile.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I heard her and my sister can get pretty irritable." Yukino told the pinkette, promoting him to laugh a little. After he calmed himself down, Natsu continued to point out certain guild members, while also warning the light haired beauty about a few she should avoid. The rookie mage made sure to take everything Natsu said into account, considering he had managed to get guide her through the guild in the middle of a brawls. The tour of the guild eventually came to an end after a few minutes and the Dragon Slayer located the guild stamper.

"So where do want your guild mark Yuki?" Natsu asked. The woman didn't have to think for very long since she had already decided prior to even entering the guild hall. Yukino requested that the mark be put on her left waist in white. "I guess you and Sorano are more alike than I thought, you got it on the same spot." He told the celestial spirit mage as he gave her the guild mark. Yukino wasn't really sure how to answer and she simply replied with a smile. This was more than enough of a response for the pinkette and he guided the woman to the table where the Strauss siblings were seated.

"I don't see the problem with little Hitomi proving her worth to the guild." Mirajane told her younger sister. Lisanna simply retorted by reminding her what happened the last time the younger Dragon Slayer decided to throw her weight around. "Don't worry about it Lisanna, Erza is enough a stick in the mud to keep her from becoming like I was." She retorted. The younger sister just sighed when she realised that she wasn't going to get through to the older woman.

"Don't worry about Lisanna, Hitomi will be fine, she has des-" Natsu started before he was interrupted by a very large explosion. The pink haired father looked over to the source and noticed a large hole in the side of the building with Hitomi standing in front of it with a huge grin on her face. "What did you do Hitomi?" The pinkette asked in a panicked voice before running towards the destructive girl.

"Well I was just showing Miss Lucy my magic." Hitomi replied, prompting Natsu to check if Lucy was ok or not. Unsurprisingly, Lucy wasn't that shocked at the destruction that was caused.

"Don't worry about me, after seeing you destroy half a town, this doesn't really matter." Lucy said nervously. The blonde was worried about what kind of mess she had gotten herself into considering the guild was still caught in what seemed like a never ending brawl. "So when will everyone stop fighting?"

"Um, they usually stop when Master gives one of his speeches." Hitomi replied, making Lucy even more worried. She was about imagine what kind of monster what was needed to calm down such a rowdy guild, that was unnecessary as Makarov stepped out of his office and demanded that the guild be silent. The blonde was instantly terrified by the large figure and the guild also quietened down. Well most of the guild, apart from Natsu, who walked up the the giant man with a huge grin on his face.

"Sup Gramps how's it go- Agk!" Natsu started before being squished underneath the enlarged guild master. Yukino and Lucy were surprised by how the pinkette was defeated. Yukino was about to rush to Natsu's side, but Lisanna told her that Natsu would be fine. The two celestial spirit mages worry quickly shifted from the downed Dragon Slayer and to the large man who was staring at them.

"So you must be the newcomers." Makarov said while staring at the women. Lucy was petrified and while Yukino felt uneasy, she knew that she had to make a good first impression.

"Yes sir, you must be the guild master, this is Lucy-sama and I am Yukino." Yukino greeted as politely as possible, while also trying to maintain her composure. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to do so much longer since Makarov quickly transformed into his much smaller and harmless looking form before introducing himself.

"Oh, I've heard about you before, Sorano and Natsu mentioned you quite a lot, pleased to meet you." Makarov greeted with an extended hand, Yukino shook the man's hand and was able to calm herself down a little. Seeing how nice the man seemed, Lucy also shook the guild master's hand. "And you don't have to be so formal or nervous, as long as you two have that guild mark, you two are family." He said before jumping onto the top floor. "Well now that I've met the new recruits, I need to deal with the rest of you brats." The old man said with an angry voice. Makarov began to list all the things the guild had done to anger the magic council. Luckily for most of the guild, most of the damage over the past few days had been caused by Natsu and Mirajane, who had racked up quite a list of reasons to make their master angry. After a few minutes of listing, Makarov eventually finished. Much to the shock of Lucy and Yukino, the guild master burnt the list and threw it to Natsu before he started a very inspirational speech. Much like the old man's other speeches, it managed to get the guild cheering and partying.

"Hear that Hitomi, never let those council people get you down." Natsu told his daughter with a grin. The younger girl just nodded and cheered along with the guild. "Now let's get something to eat, your Daddy is starving." He added as he made his way towards the table currently occupied by three white haired beauties. Natsu didn't really need his enhanced senses that all three of the women were getting along pretty well. From what he could see, Yukino and Lisanna seemed to be getting along very well while Mirajane was actually getting along with an Agira. Unfortunately for Natsu, their bonding was done at his expense and the two short haired beauties were trading embarrassing stories about him when he was younger. "You know what, let's sit with Levy until they stop talking." He suggested as he walked over to the busty bookworm.

"Hey Natsu, how are you?" Levy asked as she looked up from her book. Natsu replied by telling the woman that he was fine and that he was happy to see her. Hitomi sat across from her father and ordered food for the table. The Dragon Slayer asked the bluenette what she was reading and why she wasn't using her speed reading glasses. "Well It's just a sappy romance and I only use the glasses when I'm preparing for a mission or researching." She explained making the younger pinkette a little curious. Levy instantly closed the book and covered the title as best she could. "Sorry Hitomi, this book is a little too grown up for you." Levy told the younger girl with a light blush on her cheeks. Instead of trying to help the bookworm hide her embarrassment, Natsu decided that it was the perfect opportunity to tease her a little.

"Jeez Levy, what kind of naughty book are you reading in you spare time?" Natsu teased before snatching the book from the woman. Levy had experienced Natsu's childish behaviors over the years they had known each other, but she had never gotten used to it. "Maybe I should read this as well, I might get some new ideas." He added, making sure to whisper the last time. The blue haired woman was unable to keep her embarrassment under control and started resembling a radioactive tomato rather than a human.

"Stop flirting so much Daddy." Hitomi nearly commanded as she sliced the table in half with her enlarged sword. This did catch the older Dragon Slayer off guard quite a bit, but it also allowed Levy to recover from her embarrassment, so she thanked the girl while her father apologised. "It's fine Daddy, our food is going to be here any second and I think Miss Lucy is coming this way as well." She said whiled pointing towards the very excited blonde woman.

"Hey look guys, I got my guild mark." Lucy declared while presenting the pink Fairy Tail emblem on her hand. Natsu didn't seem to care that much since the food had arrived and he went back to flirting with Levy. On the other hand, Hitomi was excited for the older woman and made sure she knew so. "Does your Dad ever stop flirting?" The blonde asked when she noticed that Natsu was all over the shy looking bookworm. The holder mage's word's managed to draw the attention of Hitomi and she burnt what remained of the table. _'A little extreme but it seems effective.'_

"Stop being such a perv Daddy and find a job to distract yourself with or something." Hitomi told her father, who just sighed and picked up Levy before heading towards the mission board. The bluenette was more than used to being carried around the Dragon Slayer considering Natsu had been doing so since Natsu had grown big enough to do so. Hitomi let out a disappointed sigh when she realised that her father had gone back to teasing Levy the second he got up. "I don't know what I'm going to do with my Daddy." She sighed as she stared her father, who was currently standing at the mission board with a blushing Levy standing next to him.

"So what kind of job should we take?" Natsu asked as they stared at the board. Levy did a quick scan of the board and sadly, there wasn't anything that would interest either of them. The Soil Script mage was about to inform the Dragon Slayer of this, but Natsu's attention was taken by a small boy saddened boy running into the guild. The boy was clearly upset and looked like was about to start crying. The young dark haired boy ran towards the guild master and explained his situation.

"Knock it off Romeo, your Father is a wizard, he'll be fine." Makarov drunkenly told the boy. Romeo snapped at the old man and reminded him that his father Macao had been gone for three days. The old man reminded him that sometimes mage's take longer for jobs. This only pushed the young boy further, leading him to attack the short man before running off. Makarov simply sighed and took another drink. "These kids are getting harder and harder to deal with." He said offhandedly while watching Natsu follow the sobbing boy out of the guild. It was fairly obvious to the guild what Natsu was intending on doing, so none went to stop him.

"Hey Lisanna, mind keeping an eye on Natsu, I kinda like Mt Hakobe." Mirajane instructed her sister. Mirajane more than trusted her lover to save their guildmate, but she also trusted in his ability to cause mass destruction and she knew that her presence would only encourage it. The demoness thought a little longer and looked over at Yukino. "And Yukino might as well tag along, should get to know the area." She suggested while getting up. This raised a couple of red flags with Lisanna. She may have loved her sister, but the way Mirajane spoke was somewhat off.

"So what are you going to do while he's away?" A very suspicious take over mage asked. Lisanna knew her sister very well and she knew that the platinum haired woman was trying to get rid of her. Mirajane knew she had been found out so she confessed she was intending on giving Hitomi some more advice. Lisanna knew that her older sister was still hiding something so she asked once more, but in a very stern voice. Mirajane sighed and explained that she was just going to inform Lucy that Natsu was her man. "I really should have guess that was the real reason, but please don't be too mean to her." Lisanna said.

"Hurry Lisanna-sama, we're going to lose Natsu-sama." Yukino told Lisanna. Lisanna gave her sister one more stern look before following after Natsu and her new guildmate. _'This is my chance to show Natsu-sama how much I've grown.'_

 **~Mt Hakobe~**

The trio of Natsu, Lisanna and Yukino were currently seated on a carriage. While the trip was a pleasant bonding experience Yukino and Lisanna, Natsu used this is an experience to get some sleep. This was probably for the best as the two were using this time to exchange stories about Natsu's many childhood blunders. "I can't believe he actually did that, Natsu-sama really hasn't changed that much." Yukino giggled as she looked down at the sleeping Dragon Slayer on Lisanna's lap.

"He really hasn't, but that's what makes him so much fun to be around." Lisanna said, causing Natsu to stir in his sleep a little. The shaggy haired pinkette continued to move around in his sleep, which made both the short haired beauties smile. "Oh and he's so cute when he sleeps." She added before the cart hit a bump, causing the trio to be thrown around a little.

This sudden bump and the fact that he could no longer feel his head on Lisanna's soft thighs woke Natsu up a little. However, instead of the feeling of the carriage's floor, he felt his head in something very soft. _'Boobs? I've never felt these ones before.'_ Natsu thought before nestling his head in the large pair of endowments. _'Big and soft... just how I like them.'_ He thought. After getting used to soft feeling on his face, he noticed something a little firmer and familiar straddled on his hips. _'Why is Lisanna on me like that? She's the one who said no public sex.'_ He pondered.

 _ **'You might want to open your eyes.'**_ Natsumi suggested, while being fully aware of the situation. Natsu took the demon's advice and was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted with the sight of Yukino's bountiful bust. For her facial expression, the younger Agria was still dazed from the bump and she was still unaware of the situation. Wanting to check if it was the same situation for Lisanna, he looked over the celestial spirit's shoulder. Unlike the other woman, Lisanna was completely aware of her position and decided to do nothing about it. _**'I never thought you had a type, but I guess you were wrong.'**_ The demon spirit teased with a giggle. _**'Well, I'll leave you to it.'**_ She added, causing some embarrassment for Natsu. The pinkette quickly figured that he had to act fast to prevent a misunderstanding. Unfortunately, the carriage began moving again Natsu was unable to help his situation.

"Natsu-sama?" Yukino asked cutely when she recovered from the bump. A bright red blush appeared on her face when she saw the position she was in. "I'm so sorry Natsu-sama, I didn't mean to do something so... lewd." She apologised while turning away from her childhood friend. However, this just led her to see Lisanna was straddling the pinkette.

"Don't worry Yuki, I know it was an accident." Natsu told the woman, while barely keeping his lunch down. The celestial spirit mage felt a little more at ease knowing that her oldest friend wasn't judging her. "I'm glad you're happy, but can you two get off me... it's not making this ride easier." He confessed in a groan. Yukino quickly apologised and got off the pinkette. Lisanna did the same thing, but the second she did, the carriage came to a stop.

"This is as far as I can take you." The carriage driver told the trio. Natsu instantly sprung to life and jumped out of the carriage. Lisanna followed after him and so did Yukino, but when she emerged a little bit after and she was wearing a large white winter coat.

"Do you need one as well Lisanna-sama? It's quite cold and it's only going to get worse as we go up." Yukino suggested while holding out a similar coat.

"Don't worry about me, I know a quick fix _**'Monster Soul: Snow Wyvern!'**_ Lisanna replied as she was engulfed in a bright light. When the light eventually dissipated Lisanna was changed. Her arms and legs were covered in white scales, her hands were clawed and said claws were now pitch black. The snow haired woman had also sprouted a small pair of white wings, black spikes which ran down her back and a short white tail. Aside from her arms and legs, the woman was not covered up. The only thing really covering her was what seemed to be a white bikini made of tough looking scales. "Like what you see Natsu?" She teased with a wink and a sexy pose. Both seemed to be very effective on Natsu as small blush had appeared on his face. This was enough of a response for the take over mage.

Yukino was a little shocked by the sudden transformation and by the fact that Lisanna wasn't shivering whatsoever. In fact, she as unaffected by the cold as Natsu, but that wasn't the case for Yukino. The celestial spirit mage was not handling the cold that well. "Don't worry Yuki, just stick with me and I'll keep you warm." Natsu said as he brought the cold woman towards him. Yukino instantly felt the heat Natsu was giving off and she held onto him. Lisanna was fine with this since she could see Natsu taking peeks at her largely exposed body.

"Come on you two, lets start moving." Lisanna cheer as she walked ahead This was done with the sole intention of giving Natsu an unobstructed view of her plump derriere, which was tightly confided to a very alluring white bikini. Luckily for Natsu's self control, Lisanna kept her seductive teasing to a somewhat reasonable level. _'Learning a new kind of take-over was totally worth it.'_ She thought. Although the youngest Strauss liked her animal souls, she knew they didn't grant her enough offensive power and most of them weren't that useful. In contrast, her current form not only gave her the strength and durability of a Wyvern, but she was also able to handle the same tough conditions as one. The youngest Strauss than turned her attention to the two people behind her. "I know you two want to keep cuddling, but hurry up or we might be able to help Macao."

"Sorry Lisanna, we'll hurry up." Natsu said as he picked up the woman next to him. With the woman in his arms, the pinkette was able to move faster and caught up with Lisanna. "How long do you reckon we'll take to get to the peak?" The Dragon Slayer pondered. The short haired woman was about to answer, but was interrupted by a snowstorm. Knowing Lisanna would be fine, Natsu held onto Yukino a little tighter in an attempt to keep her safe. While he managed to hold onto her throughout the snowstorm, something crashed in front of Natsu. This threw his footing off and he dropped the woman in his arms. The situation only got worse when Natsu was picked up the scent of a Vulcan. Seconds later, Natsu noticed that the scent of the Vulcan was disappearing along with Yukino's. "Are you alright Lisanna? That stupid monkey stole Yuki." He told his mate.

"Really? Do you have any idea were they are?" Lisanna asked. The pinkette explained that he still had the scent of the newest Fairy Tail mage, However, they had to hurry or he would lose her. "Lead the way Mr super smell."

 **~With Yukino~**

Yukino was very unsure of what was going on. A few minutes ago she was enjoying Natsu's heat, then there was a snow storm and now she was shivering in an icy cave. The young woman looked around the cave in an effort to find a way out. Unluckily, all the woman managed to find was the Vulcan that had brought her here. The Vulcan was slowly approaching the light haired woman with a perverse expression on its face. Yukino may not have seen one before, but she had read enough about them to know that being passive hardly ever worked. "I suggest you keep your distance and tell me where my guildmate is." Yukino threatened as she got up.

The Vulcan didn't heed the mage's warning and she began to focus her magic. _**'Oh King of the Stars, I request you lend me the strength of the golden bull.'**_ Yukino chanted as a large golden magical circle appeared below her. When she finished her chat, the woman was engulfed in a brilliant light. When the light dissipated, Yukino looked unchanged apart from being veiled in a thin golden light. "Although it's not as powerful as a star dress, a celestial chant still allows to take on some a spirits power." The mage explained at the charging Vulcan.

The Vulcan had no idea what it had gotten itself into. Yukino may not have much experience in adventuring or exploring, but she was very well trained in both her magic and hand to hand combat. "I'm going to make the pretty lady my bride." The perverted beast declared before receiving a swift but extremely powerful kick to the mid section. The simple kick was so powerful that the large beast was sent flying to the other end of the icy cave. The strength of the kick was demonstrated even further by how loud crashing sound the impact created.

"I wish I could thank Lady Layla for allowing me to form a sub contract with Lucy-sama's spirits." Yukino said as the golden veil removed itself from her. The young mage moved her thoughts away from her late mentor and role model and back to the task at hand. "Lisanna-sama said that the lost man was fighting Vulcans, so this one must know something." She remembered as she apposed the supposedly downed beast.

When Yukino arrived in front of the ape like monster, she was surprised when it got back up. The short haired woman was about to reach for her key, but that was unnecessary as another light haired woman took out the beast. "Sorry we took so long to find you Yukino, Natsu got a little distracted along the way." Lisanna apologised as she stood above the knocked out Vulcan. Yukino noticed that the woman had a sly smile on her face, and the way Lisanna was dressed really gave away what she really meant.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Natsu asked as he burst into the icy cave. The pinkette quickly scanned the room and calmed down when they saw the downed beast. "Oh, you guys already finished, but I hope you didn't hurt him too bad." He added as he approached the two. Yukino questioned what the fire mage meant by that. "Well Macao was fighting Vulcans when he got stuck up here and we didn't find any other kind of on the mountain, so that means this one must have taken him over." He explained as he pulled out a medical kit. The walked over to the Vulcan and hit it again, causing it to turn back to the veteran mage.

"Did you really have to hit him again?" Lisanna asked. Natsu replied by shrugging his shoulders. The snow haired woman just sighed and turned towards Yukino. "Come on Yukino, we better start heading back and get you somewhere to stay for the night." She said while heading towards the Natsu created hole. Yukino was about to ask the other woman weather they should help Natsu, but she realised that he would be fine considering he picked the downed mage very easily. "Stop worrying so much Yukino, we did what we needed and you beat the Vulcan pretty much by yourself, I think that's pretty good for your first day as a guild mage." She told the novice.

"I guess that's true and I am getting pretty cold... and don't worry Lucy-sama has arranged somewhere to stay for her and I." Yukino said as she followed the take-over mage. "You and Natsu-sama should come over when you have the time." The brown eyed beauty added, not knowing the events she set in motion.

 **~Later that Day~**

"I underestimated you Lucy-sama, I didn't expect you to find somewhere this nice... it's a little small but it's still nice." Yukino congratulated her long time friend. The duo of holder mages were comfortably seated in their room. Both women were quite happy with their knew home. Yukino liked how small and cozy the house was and Lucy liked the location of the home. "So how was your day?" The woman asked her room mate.

"It was alright... until Mirajane walked up to me." Lucy said. Yukino was confused by this. From her time with the demon of Fairy Tail, she had concluded that the woman was a very nice and compassionate person when she wanted to be. Lucy explained that when the white haired woman had started off nice, but the second she mentioned the time she modeled, Mirajane went crazy. The blonde went onto state that Hitomi was the only reason the demoness had calmed down. Yukino did the sensible thing and asked why such a nice seeming person got so angry. "Apparently she only did it because she lost a bet to your sister and she hates it getting mentioned... so how was your little date with Natsu?" The woman questioned.

"I-i-i-it wasn't a date... and it's not even like that." Yukino stuttered as a blush took over her face.

"Don't deny it, you're hugging a plushie of him right now." Lucy retorted while pointing at her room mate, who attempted to hide her face behind the large doll. "You know, you've got quite a lot of competition for Natsu, let me think... there's Lisanna, Mirajane, that Levy girl, probably your sister and I heard some rumors that someone in the council has a thing for him." She listed, causing the woman to come out of hiding.

"You're right Lucy-sama, I need to step my game, by the end of this week I'm going to kiss Natsu-sama... on the cheek." Yukino declared, making sure to whisper the last and more embarrassing part. Lucy smiled at her friends new enthusiasm and encouraged her even more. "No! I'm going to Kiss Natsu-sama the next time I see him." She stated.

Lucy was going to keep on encouraging her friend, but the she stopped when she saw the bathroom door open up. "You two have a pretty sweet place and the tub is amazing, it just kinda sucks you don't have my kinda shampoo." Natsu said as he emerged from the room completely naked. It was fairly obvious to both of them that the fire mage had not only broke into their house, but had also used their bath tub. Yukino didn't mind whatsoever since she was able to gaze at the naked body of her not so secret crush. However, that was not the case for the blonde. While she could admit that Natsu had a very impressive physic, she also didn't take kindly to having her house broken into. The pinkette could see the home owner was getting annoyed and he came to a conclusion. "I guess I should put something on... I'll be back in a couple of seconds." He told the duo as he reentered the bathroom.

"Natsu-sama sure has grown." Yukino whispered while remembering the her crush's naked body. The woman was unable to keep her imagination in check and her usually innocent mind was filled with very perverse thoughts. _'If the rumors are true that means nee-sama and Natsu-sama have done it... nee-sama is so lucky.'_ She thought while hugging the plushie even harder. Even more titillating thoughts invaded her mind and things would have escalated more if it wasn't for Natsu coming out of the bathroom.

"So what do you want? You know, besides flashing my best friend." Lucy inquired as she watched the pinkette take a seat on the couch. Natsu was happy with how comfortable the piece of furniture and he began to drift. "Hey! At least answer my question." The holder mage demanded.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to take you two on your first job request." Natsu declared. You guys better get some sleep because we're leaving pretty early in the morning." He added before turning to his side and falling asleep.

"This is really the guy who your obsessed with." Lucy sighed as she looked at her room mate. Yukino didn't pay the blonde much mind because she was too busy watching the pinkette sleep. "Whatever, just don't get too excited and keep him out of my bed." She added. _'I wonder what kind mission he picked out for us.'_ Lucy wondered.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Sorry if the chapter isn't that great, I had to type most of this chapter on my phone, since my computer has been broken for well over a month now. Luckily, I can write again because a good friend let me have her old one.**

 **Now that I have something to write with again, I'll try to get back to at least one update a week (with varying degrees of success). So hopefully there will be some sort of lemon related story updated next week and by for now.**

 **Also, I have given some of the girls some new additions to their magic, just to spice things up a little. PM me if any of it confuses you.**

 **Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	20. Ch 20: Dragons, Dukes and Destruction

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 20: Dragons, Dukes and Destruction  
**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Yukino were currently on route to their job via a cart, which of course meant the pinkette was suffering from his usual case of motion sickness. Lucy found it odd that such a powerful mage had such a pitiful weakness. However, that wasn't the weirdest thing she was seeing. That title had to go to how her best friend was reacting to the situation. Instead of distancing from the sickly Dragon Slayer, Yukino had allowed him to rest his head on her soft lap and she was playing with his pink locks. The golden haired mage knew her long time friend had very strong feelings for the older mage, but she didn't really expect them to be this strong. _'I guess she needs to catch up with so many other girls.'_ Lucy thought while looking at the other side of the carriage. It was clear to Lucy that her friend was enjoying her current situation from the tender and content smile on her face.

"Thanks for this Yukino, you're making this trip so much better." Natsu praised as he snuggled in the women's lap. This made the light haired beauty's smile brighten even more. However, Natsu remained fairly oblivious to this since he was still fighting off his motion sickness.

"Don't worry Natsu-sama, Lisanna-sama told me that this helped you." Yukino replied while she continued to play with the pinkette's shaggy hair. The feeling of her childhood friend's warm head pressed against her lap, gave the women a strong sense of nostalgia. While she had got this feeling the day before, it wasn't as strong as before and she didn't want to let anything take this feeling away again. _'Oh, I missed him so much.'_ The holder mage thought with a delighted look on her face.

Although Lucy was happy for her friend, she was a little confused as to what their job actually entailed. "So what are we actually doing. Hunting a monster, stopping bandits or maybe uncovering a mystery." Lucy said excitedly. Since she was still very new to being a guild member, she didn't have a clue how jobs actually worked.

"You'll find out in a bit, we're pretty much there." Natsu answered as the cart came to a stop. The two stellar mages noticed the color once again returning the Dragon Slayer's previously sickly face. If Yukino hadn't seen this yesterday, she would have the same shocked expression that her best friend had on her face. The blonde was shocked at how quickly the pinkette had recovered from his motion sickness. Lucy wanted to ask how the pinkette was able to recover so quickly, but she was afraid the answer would be weirder the situation. "Come on you two, we'll get something to eat and I'll explain the job." The teen said before sitting up and getting out of the idle cart. The two novice mages followed the shaggy haired Dragon Slayer out of the stopped cart and into the small town.

Though this was his first time in this town, Natsu was able to find food in almost no time at all and the three were now seated. The pink haired mage wasted no time and ordered something for the table. While he waited for his food to arrive, he held up the job request. Yukino giggled a little when she saw what was on the request. Sadly, Lucy didn't have quite the same reaction. In fact, she was fairly annoyed when she saw it. "IS THIS WHY YOU PICKED ME!" Lucy yelled, gaining the attention of everyone around. The young women instantly regretted this and covered her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. The blonde mage would have stormed off if it wasn't for the light haired women next to her.

"Lucy-sama, you did promise that you'd come, plus... you promised we'd go... I need to spend more time with Natsu-sama." Yukino told her best friend, making sure to whisper the last part. Her whispering proved rather ineffective in keeping her motives a secret due to the experienced mage's enhanced scenes. However, neither women were none the wiser since the fire user seemed to be focused on the large quantity of food that was in front of him. Natsu preferred it this way, he found it quite cute that the light haired beauty was trying to be secretive about her feelings.

"Don't worry Lucy it won't be that bad, plus the reward is pretty big." Natsu with a toothy grin. Lucy just huffed and accepted there was no way the two childhood friends would let her get out of her job. The Dragon Slayer saw her look of defeat on the blonde's face and a big goofy grin appeared on his face."

 **~Duke Everlue's mansion~**

After finding out the details of the job from their client and the finding out that their reward was now two million jewel, the Fairy Tail mages had traveled to Everlue's home. The three were currently hiding outside their target's large estate and making any last minute changes. Although Lucy wasn't a fan of dressing up as a maid for some perverted old man, the reward was too good to decline. Yukino was a little suspicious of the sudden increase in reward money, but she didn't question it too much since she was still very new to being a guild mage and she assumed this happened from time to time. Natsu was just happy that he hadn't had to convince the blonde to wear the maid costume. He knew he could do it, but his methods may have made Yukino think a little less of him. "So you understand the plan right?" Natsu asked the golden haired maid.

"Simple, get in using my amazing looks, grab the book and let you destroy it." Lucy replied with a confident smile on her face. Natsu gave the younger women a simple nod. While their plan was fairly simple, Natsu knew it would be very effective for such an easy job. In all honestly the only reason he was following a plan rather than storming in and burning the book, was so he didn't lose the reward.

"You can do it Lucy-sama." Yukino told her best friend, giving the young blonde another confidence boost. The golden haired novice got out of the bush and started making her way to the gated mansion, while her partners watched from a distance. "Do you think this will really work?" The marian haired women asked with an unsure expression on her face. Although she knew her long time friend was quite beautiful, she didn't have the best luck when it came to seduction.

"Don't worry about it Yuki, I'm sure Lucy will be fine." Natsu replied as he looked at the women. "But I guess it would have worked better if it was you instead." He added, making the women blush a little. Yukino was happy to hear the compliment from her best friend and she didn't even bother trying to hide it. This made the fire mage blush as well.

"Aww~ it's been forever since I've seen you blush." Natsumi teased as she appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The sudden appearance of the demon startled both her host and the novice mage. The busty demon ignored the other women's reaction to her appearance, and focused on making her host blush a little more by pressing her soft hot body against him. Unfortunately, for her Natsu had gained a resistance to the women after years of constant teasing. "Dammit, you're really not going to give in."

"Natsu-sama, who is that?" Yukino asked with a bright red blush on her face. The young mage wasn't sure how to react to the scene in front of her. While part of her was trying to wrap her head around the women who had just appeared out of nowhere, the other part was doing its best not to let her jealously run rampant and tear the demon off of her crush.

"Sorry, I got so excited about seeing Natsu blush again, I forgot to introduce myself... You can call me Natsumi and I'm the demon who lives inside Natsu." Natsumi introduced before getting off of the Dragon Slayer. Yukino was still confused as to how to react to the revelation and she just introduced herself to the scantily clad demoness as politely as possible. The pink haired women wanted to tease the light haired women a little, but she knew that it would only stir up her host if he teased her first crush. "As much as I want to play around a little, your friend has failed." The demon told the two while pointing at the frustrated women, who was storming towards them. The demoness decided that she didn't want to deal with the annoyed blonde so she quietly disappeared back into her host.

"What happened Lucy? I thought he was looking for blonde maid?" Natsu questioned with a very confused look on his face. The novice explained the situation to the Dragon Slayer. While the pink haired male found it odd that her seduction skills had failed, Yukino was kind of expecting it. "Maybe you're just not his type, but I have an idea." He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a blonde wig. "Why don't you give it ago Yuki?" The pinkette suggested. Wanting to be useful, Yukino agreed to the teen's plan. "Lucy, give her your clothes."

Since the blonde women was still annoyed about the situation, she wanted to get the costume off her as soon as possible "Fine, but don't expect any results from that perv." Lucy told, still clearly annoyed that the plan had failed so badly. The women was so annoyed that she didn't notice that she was stripping in front of other people. Although Natsu found it odd that she was changing without worry, he did appreciate the view. "I can't believe I spent money on this thing." She said to herself as she started taking off the costume. Seeing that her friend was about expose herself in front of her crush, Yukino covered the older mage's eyes.

"Lucy-sama, Natsu-sama is right there." Yukino told her best friend. This warning made the disrobing blonde turn a crimson red. The women would have also let out a shriek if it wasn't for Yukino covering her mouth. The light haired women was getting a little nervous about the amount of women getting overly close with Natsu. She knew she had to start working even harder to make up for their lost time, but it was becoming quite difficult to keep her jealously in check. _'I know she didn't do it on purpose, but it's still making getting close to Natsu-sama harder for me.'_ She thought before releasing the blonde's mouth from her gasp.

"Sorry for freaking out, but turn around." Lucy said, causing the pinkette to shrug his shoulders and turn around. While getting a view of the blonde's bust was appealing, it wasn't making Yukino think less of him. Plus, he was a lot more interested in seeing the light haired celestial spirit mage naked and peeping on her best friend definitely wasn't the way to make that happen. "Don't try anything funny."

"Don't worry, Natsu-sama would never do something like that... plus, I don't mind if he sees me like that." Yukino replied, while once again whispering the last part to herself. Natsu did his best to act as if he didn't hear the women's comment and he continued to pretend as if there wasn't two beautiful women changing behind him. The pinkette waited a couple more minutes before he was instructed to turn around by the blonde, who was now wearing her usual clothes. When he turned around he was greeted with the wonderful sight of his first friend wearing sexy maid outfit. "How do I look Natsu-sama?" She asked in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"You look perfect Yuki, but you're going to need wear this wig." Natsu told celestial spirit mage before handing her the aforementioned wig. The pinkette liked the women's light blue hair just as it was, but for the sake of the mission he would have to give up one of his favorite views. Still wanting to prove her worth, the women put on the head wear before she began to make her way to the mansion. "You can do it Yuki!" The teen cheered, boosting the confidence of Yukino a little.

 _'Natsu-sama believes in me, so I know I can do it.'_ Yukino told herself as stopped in front of large pink haired women standing in front of mansion. The women was very large and greatly resembled a gorilla. "Hello Miss, I'm here to apply as a maid for duke Everlue." The mage greeted as politely as possible. The holder mage knew she had to be to tread carefully since the large women clearly didn't look happy.

"MASTER! There's another blonde here to see you." The large women yelled, gaining the attention of her master, who popped out of the ground and stood next to his hulking maid. The man was short rotund man with stubby legs and skinny arms. He only had a very small amount of hair. The most noticeable was his curly mustache that protruded from his nose. His only other fair was atop his round head, which was just a small tuft of wavy hair. In short, the man was as far from appealing as possible. Yukino assumed this man was Duke Everlue.

"She's just as bad as the last one, girls don't know how to present themselves these days, go away Ugly." Everlue said in an annoyed tone. Yukino wasn't really fazed by the man's words. There was only one man who's opinion mattered to her and it certainly wasn't the frumpy man in front of her. The women turned around and made began to make her way back to her partners so she could inform them that their plan had failed. Unfortunately, Everlue wasn't quite finished with her. "You're not even going to apologize for wasting my time, I need to make an example of your kind... Get her Virgo!" He ordered the large maid. Virgo didn't waste time and obeyed her master's orders instantly, and she attacked the unprepared mage. Since her mind was elsewhere, Yukino didn't notice the impending attack. Luckily for her, Natsu had been watching the entire time and he wasn't too pleased about what had been said to his childhood friend. The Dragon Slayer was quick enough to pick up the woman and get her out of the attack's path.

"It looks like we're going to have to go with plan B." Natsu said while holding the light haired women in a princess carry. The young maiden blushed a little when she realised how closely the pinkette was holding her. "We need to get out of here though, I need some time to explain the new plan." He continued as he began running away from the large maid and the repugnant man. The pinkette knew he would have no trouble just busting down the door and taking the book with force, but he wanted to have some fun with this job request.

 **~Ten minutes later~**

Natsu, Yukino and Lucy regrouped a little outside the mansion. The three currently discussing their plan of attack. The two women were currently disappointed when they found out what the Dragon Slayer's plan B was. It turned out that plan B meant 'burn the place to the ground. What made the situation worse was the fact that he had a plan for almost every letter of the alphabet and they all involved destroying man's mansion. The Dragon Slayer was currently up to plan S."Fine, we'll go with plan S, sneak in... and burn everything inside." Natsu suggested with a huge grin.

"The first part of that plan sounds fine, but the second part is criminal." Lucy retorted, causing the pinkette to make a displeased face. The two women could tell that Natsu was not in the best of moods. Yukino wasn't sure why he was so angry, but Lucy had a pretty good idea why the pinkette was so intent on burning down the mansion. She had seen the Dragon Slayer getting progressively angry when Duke Everlue insulted Yukino. Plus, the way he had instantly came to her rescue was a clear indicator that the thought of someone even trying to attack the light haired women pissed Natsu off. "Come on Natsu, I'm sure you'll have another chance to take this guy out, he seems pretty shady so there's that to look forward to." She said in an attempt to calm down the older mage.

"I agree with Lucy-sama, something is very off about that man, but we really need to focus on our job." Yukino added, which calmed the man down a little.

"How about we go with plan T, take 'em by storm." Natsu replied, clearly proud of his new plan. Lucy didn't have much patience left in her and she really didn't feel like hearing anymore of the pinkette's 'plans'. So the blonde decided to just go with this one. Yukino didn't really mind which tactic they went with, she just wanted to get the job done. "It's good to see you two are on board." He declared before explaining his new plan. It was quite simple, they would fly to the highest point of the mansion, break in, sneak around and find the book. The blonde instantly saw a flaw in the pinkette's plan and that was the whole, flying part. "Usually I'd get Happy to do it, but he's on a job with Hitomi today." He answered.

"That doesn't answer the question." Lucy retorted, causing a grin to appear on the pinkette's face. Seconds later a pair of wings sprouted from the Dragon Slayer's back and he picked up both beauties before he began to soar high and towards the mansion. The blonde mage would have started screaming at the elevation, if it wasn't for Yukino once again covering her mouth. Lucy found it very odd that her friend wasn't freaking out or even acting the lease bit surprised at the situation, so she shot her a shocked look.

"Mirajane-sama told about Natsu-sama's other magic and it's many 'advantages' such as flight." Yukino told her friend as a light pink hue appeared on her face. It seems as if a certain demon had been a little too descriptive when she was telling her new guild mate about her boyfriend's possible physical changes.

"Yeah this is pretty awesome, but you better hold tight, I'm not that great with passengers." Natsu warned both mages. The warning was more for Lucy than the light haired women, since she was already holding onto him very tightly, a little to tight in fact. Although he had a very durable body, it felt as if the innocent beauty was trying to crush every bone in his upper half.

 **~A few minutes later~**

The Fairy tail mage's had broken into the building and they were currently looking through the duke's large collection of books. Although there was quite a lot of them, Natsu could tell that none of them had been read before and they were more for decorations rather than anything else. The Dragon Slayer actually recognized some of these books since he had heard Levy talk about how she wanted them. This made it clear that the duke knew how to pick good books. "Levy will defiantly want some of these." Natsu said to himself as he began to loot the bookshelves. Yukino didn't really care that her childhood friend was doing this and Lucy didn't mind since she really didn't like the duke. "Daybreak? I've never heard of that one before."

"That's what we're looking for Natsu." Lucy told the Dragon Slayer. Natsu was about to declare that he knew that, but he was interrupted by Duke Everlue's collection of maids bursting out from the ground and attempting to attack the trio. Their attack was a complete failure as Natsu and Yukino took both of them out with very little effort. The pinkette would be lying if said he didn't find the light haired women's skills in battle attractive. While he enjoyed helping out a beautiful women, he enjoyed watching a beautiful women kick ass even more.

"It looks like he knows we're here Natsu-sama, we need to get out of here quickly and destroy the book." Yukino pointed out, while looking at the group of knocked out maids. Lucy protested burning the book straight away. She said something about it being a written by a famous author and her wanting to read it first, the Dragon Slayer wasn't paying to much attention since he was trying to figure out how many people the duke had sent after them. So Natsu just nodded and tossed the golden book at the blonde, who fumbled it a little before catching it. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to let her read it, but we need to get moving."

"You two go ahead, I've got some browsing to do." Natsu instructed before turning back to the large bookshelves. Yukino nodded and picked up her best friend, who already had head nose in the book. The light haired women would have preferred to stay by Natsu's side, but from what she had heard, he was more than capable of keeping himself safe. The women was about to start heading away, but she was stopped by the Duke appearing out from the floor. The round man demanded that Lucy had over the book. But not because it was precious to him or held any value, in fact he honestly hated the book and thought very little of it. He only wanted it because he didn't want anyone to have it. Even Natsu sighed at how childish the declaration was. "Grow up man, it's just a couple of books, and it's not like you read any of these, all of them are pretty much untouched." The Dragon Slayer retorted, making the man even more upset.

"Do you Fairy Tail brats know who I am? I guess I'll have to teach you to touch something that belongs to Duke Everlue! Come Vanish Brothers!" Everlue ordered, causing one of his many bookshelves to open up. When he saw this, Natsu instructed Yukino to get Lucy somewhere safe. This obviously angered the man and he used his magic to follow the beauties. The pinkette knew that the women would be perfectly fine, since they were perfectly capable of fighting for themselves.

"I guess it's just the three of us, let's see how long you'll be able to keep me entertained." Natsu told the two men who emerged from the parting bookshelf. Both men were quite tall, but one of the men was a towered over the other. The shorter man was bold apart from the dark hair at the back of his head that was tied into braid. He wore a light high collar, green loose pants that got tighter around his ankles and a pair of light Chinese shoes. He also held what appeared to be a large frying pan. The other, much taller man had long, dark and curly hair, which was styled into four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head. He wore a he wore light pants, running shoes and blue sweatshirt with a vertical yellow stripe. "Why do you have giant pan?" He asked.

"Huh, typical of a mage, acting all high and mighty just because he knows a few spells." The larger vanish brother taunted. The man's large stature would have been imposing for any normal mage, but Natsu wasn't really what could be considered normal and he only saw the large man as an obstacle he had to overcome. This thought of overcoming a new obstacle caused a confident smirk to appear on the pinkette's face. "Bother, this guy obviously doesn't understand who he's messing with."

"That much is obvious, he clearly puts a lot of trust in his magic... mage, do you know the common weakness of every mage?" The smaller, yet older vanish brother questioned. Natsu adopted an odd stature and began to think of an answer. While he suspected it could be a rhetorical question, he didn't want to risk the chance of getting such an easy question wrong.

"The answer should be transport, but that would be way too obvious... I know, it's having an adorable daughter, I don't know what I'd do if something happen to my precious little Hitomi... wait a minute. ARE YOU ASSHOLES GOING TO KIDNAP MY LITTLE GIRL!?" Natsu concluded causing his magic to flare up a little. The two men instinctively backed up a little when they felt the room heat up so suddenly. Although they were usually very confident when they came to fighting Mages, they were becoming very nervous around the enraged pinkette "I'm not let you touch a single hair on her head." The enraged father declared before launching a **'Hellfire Dragon's Roar!'** at the two confused and somewhat frightened mercenaries. Neither men had ever seen an attack of this sort in their lifetime. But the smaller of the two still had what he thought was an ace up his sleeve and attempted to use his giant pan to reflect the attack. Unfortunately for him, a simple magic reflecting item wasn't enough to combat the flames of a pissed off papa Dragon.

"We didn't even know you had a daughter." The hired men confessed before they were taken out by the attack. Sadly their words had reached the fire mage far too late, who's attack hadn't just taken them out, but also half of the dukes estate. While Natsu was indifferent to his actions, a certain demoness decided to question him.

"Don't you think that was a little overboard, Hitomi could have taken these two even if they did try something?" Natsumi questioned as she made her second appearance of the day. The women didn't really mind his destructive tendencies, in fact, she quite liked this part of her host. The only reason she was really questioning him was because she wanted understand him a little better. "Plus, I don't think that they were even hinting at attack her" She added.

"As a father I can't take any risks and I just did what I needed to." Natsu claimed, clearly proud of his actions. Natsumi giggled at the reason her host gave her and she disappeared once more. "I guess I should check if Lucy's finished reading that book? If she has, I can burn that thing and collect the reward." He said to himself, causing a grin to appear on his face. The pinkette began to think how he was going to spend his share of the two million jewel reward, which resulted in him not noticing the large maid looming over him.

 **~With Yukino~**

The young light haired women was currently running away from the short rotund duke. Normally, the women would be more than capable of taking on such a weak opponent, however, she had her long time friend slung over her shoulder. The blonde was currently reading the book they had stolen. Although Lucy had found out the secret behind the book, and had regrettably told the duke that the book had one to begin with. This had caused the man to start relentlessly chasing the novice. Luckily for the golden haired beauty, Yukino had arrived and picked her up before any harm could befall her. "Lucy-sama, why are still reading the book, shouldn't we destroy it now?" Yukino inquired. This grabbed Lucy's attention.

"WE CAN'T! This book is too important to destroy." Lucy exclaimed as she finally got her head out of her book. Yukino could hear the passion in her friend's voice and she decided not to question her anymore. "But you can put me down now, it's about time we make this guy pay." She said, prompting the light haired women to put her down. Even though she was able to carry her friend, it was a major hindrance and she was happy to let her down.

"Ha! I finally caught you two uglies." Everlue claimed while being completely out of breath. Both women couldn't contain a small laugh when they heard the man's claim. This clearly didn't sit well with the duke and he got even angrier than he was. "How dare you laugh at the great Everlue! VIRGO, eliminate these two harlots and take the book." The stubby man ordered. A few seconds later, the gorilla like maid appeared in a flash of light. However, the large women also had a Dragon Slayer grabbing onto her.

"What the fuck?" Natsu questioned as he let go of the large women. Lucy didn't even bother questioning how the pinkette had pulled off what she thought was supposed to the impossible feat of traveling to and from the spirit realm. Instead the blonde turned her attention to the short man in front of her and her long time friend. The Dragon Slayer saw this as the two telling him they would handle the duke. So that meant he was left with the maid he was still clinging onto "It looks like you two can handle him, I'll take care of her." He said as he proceeded to knock out the large maid with a single flaming punch.

Not wanting to be outshone by the experienced mage too much, both holder mages summoned a spirit each. Yukino summoned Libra and Lucy summoned Cancer. The two spirits made quick work of the duke when they launched a combined attack. Libra used her gravity magic to force the man on the ground and Cancer cut all the hair from his head, leaving him in an even more unappealing state. It may have been a little over kill, but the duke was taught a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. "Nice work Yukino." Lucy congratulated before giving her friend a high five.

"Now that's sorted, let's burn this dumb book." Natsu said, gesturing for Lucy to hand over the book. This made the younger women get defensive and cover up the book. She than proceeded to tell the pinkette that should take it to it's rightful owner before they did anything else. Much like Yukino, Natsu saw the determined look on the blonde's face and decided to let her go ahead. "Fine, you two go ahead, there's something else I need to get something first." He told the two mages. The two did as the older mage said and started to make their way out. Natsu waited until they left before turning his attention to the downed maid.

 **~Thirty minutes~**

"I can't believe he was lying about having enough money to pay us." Lucy grumbled sounding a little upset. This made Natsu reminded her that they had failed the mission and thus, they hadn't earnt the reward. The Dragon Slayer wasn't too upset about the lack of pay since not burning the book had allowed their employer to finally understand his late father. While it wasn't the reward he was looking for, it was nice to see that a family was finally able to make up after so long. "I know we didn't do want he asked us to, but aren't you even a little annoyed we didn't get any kind of reward?" She asked. Though he had only known her for a day, Natsu knew the blonde was persistent and she probably wouldn't stop until she got something.

"I was going to give you this when we got back to Magnolia, but I guess now is a better time than any." Natsu said while reaching into his pocket. After a bit of searching, the pinkette found what he was looking for. Lucy's eyes lite up when she saw that Natsu was in possession of a golden key. The women could barely contain herself and grabbed key from his hand. "I know I was going to give it to you, but it doesn't mean you can just snatch it like that." He told the women, only to be ignored. It was obvious that her interest was focused on the newest addition to her collection. So the pinkette turned towards Yukino, who had a clear look of jealously on her face. "Don't be like that Yuki, I got something for you as well." The fire mage said as he pulled out another golden key. The young beauty instantly recognized it as Virgo's key.

"How did you get this Natsu-sama,I thought she was contracted to the Duke?" Yukino quizzed. Natsu explained that their contract had become void because the bold man had gotten arrested after he had told the authorities about the duke's unsavory deeds. "Thank you for this gift Natsu-sama, I'll definitely pay you back for this." She told her childhood friend, with conviction clear in her voice. It was fairly obvious that she was willing to do anything to make it up for the pinkette. Natsu's mind instantly went to some very perverted thoughts and he had to do his best to not just outright say what he wanted to do to his first friend.

"You don't have to do that, you've been helping me since you got here." Natsu replied while looking away from the chocolate eyed women. The maiden was a little confused as to why her first friend was looking away from her. The pinkette could tell that the women was going to ask what was wrong with him, so he decided to change the subject a little. "Let's focus on getting back to Magnolia, I need to make sure Hitomi and Happy got back from their job ok." He lied, in the hope that the women wouldn't try to offer herself again.

 **~Fairy Tail~**

It had been a few days since Yukino had joined Fairy Tail and more importantly reunited with her first friend/crush and things had been going great for her. Not only was she traveling and meeting great people, she was also spending an ample amount of time with her favorite Dragon Slayer. The only real problem she was having at the moment was the amount of competition she was being presented with. Yukino knew that Natsu had a very intimate relationship with Mirajane, Lisanna and Levy due to their constant public displays of affection, but she still hadn't gathered enough confidence to confess her feeling for the fire mage, even though her actions were a dead give away to how she felt.

The young women figured that she would have to make a move sooner rather than later, however, she was still very unsure how to go about doing so. The light haired mage was currently on her way to the guild hall at the moment and she was thinking of ways to further her relationship with Natsu. _'Maybe I should ask Lisanna-sama for some help.'_ Yukino thought as she neared the guildhall. The young women had sought advice from Mirajane a couple of times, however, the demon of Fairy Tail's suggestions were very direct and a little bit forceful. The novice mage was a little surprised that the older women was willing to help her out so much considering how defensive she was over Natsu. Yukino decided not to look the gift horse in the face and entered the guildhall.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted to what had become normal for her. Lucy was sitting on a table with Lisanna and Levy. Over the few days they had known each other, they had become fast friends. Yukino decided not to interrupt the trio and began to scan the room for the platinum haired mage. It didn't take long since she was in her usual spot with Natsu sitting across from her. However, Natsu wasn't in his usual cheery mood, instead, his head was down and and Mirajane was clearly trying to console him. The sister of Sorano decided to put her original goal to the side sidelines and focused her attention on cheering up her beloved childhood friend. The light haired women walked over to the Dragon Slayer and take-over mage. "Good morning Mirajane-sama, what's wrong with Natsu-sama?" Yukino questioned as she took a seat next to the S-class mage.

"He's just upset that Hitomi and Happy went to the guild master's meeting with the old man." Mirajane explained while patting the saddened father on the back. Yukino wasn't too shocked that this was the cause of the pinkette's sadness, he seemed very attached to his daughter and the fact he wouldn't be seeing her for a couple of days probably wasn't good for his mental state. "Come on Natsu, it's not that bad. I'm still here and I know exactly how to make you feel better." The snow haired women said as she began dragging her fellow mage to the infirmary. "Don't worry Yukino, I'm going to be quick, twenty minutes at the most." She told the novice mage, making the pinektte's eyes light up a little. This made Yukino turn a bright red when she figured out what her senior mage meant.

Yukino wasn't sure how to react to the situation and she just tried to get thoughts of Natsu and Mirajane enjoying themselves in the guild out of her mind. Luckily for her, a distraction came in the form of a half naked ice mage. "THEY'RE BACK!" Gray yelled as he burst into the guild, with a clear look of panic on his face. This sent most of the guild into a fear driven frenzy, save Natsu, his harem and the two new mages, who were confused rather than unfazed. Lucy didn't remain that way for long since her two new friends explained the two who were arriving. Yukino also didn't remain confused, but it wasn't because of a simple explanation. Instead her confusion was cleared by the sudden increase in Mirajane's magical power and the fact she was focusing her attention on the guild's door.

The entire guild was now completely focused on the guild's entrance and and the two sets of footsteps that were approaching. Moments later the door opened and two of the guild's strongest/sexiest women emerged along with a large bejeweled horn. One of those women was Sorano Agira and the other was Erza Scarlet. Majority of the guild had gone dead silent while waiting for the red haired women to speak. The crimson haired beauty looked around with a stern look. "While I've been away, all I've heard is Fairy Tail increasing the amount of things they destroy, EXPLAIN!" Erza demanded, making the few members of the guild look at the gloomy pinkette, who still hadn't reacted to the presence of the knight. The armored mage noticed some of the attention had moved from her and she moved her own attention to the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu?!" She exclaimed in an uncharacteristically excited voice. Erza was about to greet the pinkette, however, Mirajane had other ideas.

"Maybe if you weren't scaring the guild you would have noticed him you red haired bitch." Mirajane told her, sparking their on-going rivalry. The guild silently thanked the demon of Fairy Tail for distracting the other women and they slowly started to return to their usually rowdy selves, while two of the strongest women began to throw insults and punches at each other. "I like that horn, I think I'll take it after I kick your ass."

"Like that would happen, today I will prove I'm truly the strongest female mage in the guild." Erza retorted while charging at her long time rival. The rest of the guild knew that it was a terrible idea to get in the middle of the two and were just thankful they had avoided the wrath of Erza. While the rivals started their fight, Sorano stood outside the guild. Normally she would be throwing insults at the redhead and demon, but today her attention was set on one person, her long lost sister. The women was overjoyed to see her younger sister and it was obvious that the younger women felt the same way. Wanting to make their reunion a little more private, Sorano signaled for her sister to follow her out of the guild. Yukino left the moping pinkette and followed her older sister out of the guild.

The two women walked out of the guild and made their way to a quite area. When Sorano was happy with the lack of people, she stopped, turned around and gave her little sister a big hug. Yukino was caught a little off guard by this, but it didn't stop her from returning the hug instantly. "I've missed you so much Yukino, I'm so sorry." Sorano apologized as she held her sister tight. "If I was just a little stronger we would have never separated and we could have had so many adventures together." She continued while trying to hold back her tears. This made the younger Agira realise how much guilt her older sister had been carrying around since that unfortunate day.

"Don't say stuff like that Onee-sama, you're the best older sister I could ask for, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Yukino retorted with complete sincerity, making it even harder for Sorano to hold back her tears. "So please don't blame yourself Onee-sama." She added, in an attempt to relieve her sister of her guilt. The purple eyed beauty was happy no one was around, since it would be pretty bad for her reputation for they saw her breaking down in tears.

"Thank you so much Yukino, I'm never going to let anything take you away again." Sorano claimed in tears.

 **~Back at the Guild~**

While the Agira's reunited, the guild had calmed down due to a few brave/stupid members getting between the two brawling females. Those unfortunate few didn't do so because they wanted to, it was out of necessity. If they hadn't engaged on what was essentially a suicide mission, the guild hall would have been tore apart. Luckily their sacrifice had not been in vain and they had made perfect punching bags for the women to relieve some pent up aggression. The two rivals were now heading towards the moping Dragon Slayer, who was currently face down on the ground.

"He's been like this the entire morning." Mirajane told the knight while pointing at the pinkette. Erza was a little disappointed that her presence hadn't been enough to get his attention. The red haired women questioned why the fire mage was in such a sorry state. "It's because Hitomi went to the guild master's meeting." She replied, resulting in a smile to appear on the knight's face. Though it was a little pathetic that he was acting like this because of such a small thing, she was glad that that her friend was so dedicated to his daughter.

"It's alright Natsu, Hitomi can take care of herself and it's not like the Master will let anything bad happen to her." Erza told the Dragon Slayer before picking him up and pressing her face on her armored breasts. This blunt pain was enough to snap the teen out of his state.

"When did you get back Erza?" Natsu asked plainly, while he had left his previous state, he was still a little mopey. While the women wanted to cheer up and catch up with the pinkette, she had something a little more important to handle at the moment.

"Natsu and Mira, I need your help with something." Erza said, resulting in a large amount of shocked gasps and murmuring to begin. This annoyed the red head a bit and she sent everyone deadly glares, which shut everyone up instantly.

"Oh, so the great Titania needs my help, I guess I'll offer my assistance." Mirajane said with a cocky grin. She was loving the fact that the entire guild had just heard her rival admit she needed help. "Come on Natsu, we're going to my house to 'prepare' for whatever the tin can has planned." She told the denergized Dragon Slayer as she started dragging him out of the guild by the collar. Unfortunately for the take over mage, Erza wasn't going to let her just leave the guild with her long time friend, she still had to make up for their lost time together.

"Where do you think you're going with him, I haven't seen him in months?" Erza asked before snatching the pinkette. The guild instantly knew that this wasn't going to end well and they began to prepare from the impending clash. But surprisingly, Mirajane allowed her to do this, shocking the knight a little.

"I guess that's fair, but if we're traveling far, I get the seat next to Natsu." Mirajane said before taking a seat back down. Erza nodded and picked up the pinkette. The demon hoped that time with the knight would be enough cheer him up or that her rival would get pissed off enough to beat the fire mage back to normal. She was fine with either options and she started to enjoy some alone time.

"We'll meet in the morning at the train station." Erza told the demon of Fairy Tail as she left the guild with Natsu over her shoulder. "We've got a lot of catching up to do Natsu, let's talk over lunch." She said with a smile, making the teen's mood lighten up a little.

"So who was that?" Lucy asked the busty bluenette while pointing at the red haired mage. From what she had seen, she could tell that the women was very powerful and well respected around the guild.

"Oh, that's Erza, she has a huge crush on Natsu, but don't let her hear that, she'll deny it." Levy replied, receiving a confirming nod from the white haired mage. "Also if you didn't gather, she's one of the strongest and destructive mages in the guild, so don't get on her bad side." She warned, making the blonde once again wonder what kind of monsters were in the guild.

"Since Natsu's going to busy with those two, why don't we look for a job?" Lisanna suggested. "Plus the guild is going to need a lot of jewels to pay off all the damage costs." She added in a sweet tone.

* * *

 **That's for this chapter and as usual, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a review letting me know. If you that I have anything I can improve on, just send me a PM or leave a review, I'm always happy to take some advice.  
**

 **Also I'm going to shamelessly plug my first completed story, it's a three-shot involving Layla and Natsu. It's manly just lemons, but what did you really expect from me. Also, I've made the Poll results visible for you guys, but it's still not too late to vote one which one-shot I should write. I'm happy to say that the Natsu X Brandish story is in the lead since Brandish is so far my favorite female character introduced in the current arc.**

 **See you guys in 1-2 weeks**

 **-Kript**

 **Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	21. Ch 21: Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 21: Fairy Tail's most destructive team  
**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **~Magnolia Station~  
**

"It feels so good to be out and about again." Natsumi sighed as she floated about the train station. This attracted a lot of unwanted attention from quite a lot of people. Every passing seconds was making the male pinkette regret letting the demon out of his head. The Dragon Slayer knew exactly how the demoness was and it wouldn't be long until she caused some sort of trouble for him. "What's wrong Natsu? You look so grumpy." She teased before landing on her host's lap.

The demoness was well aware of what she was doing to the Dragon Slayer, and she was having quite a bit of fun with it. The beauty was also aware of the fact that Natsu wasn't the least bit pleased by her antics. Natsumi continued to pester and annoy the other pinkette until it finally became too much for him. The fire mage attempted to make the spirit return. However, the woman had other plans. "Don't be like that Natsu, let me have a little more fun."

"I think you've had more than enough fun, now get back before Erza gets here and starts asking questions." Natsu told the demoness, before forcing her back into his head. The beauty was annoyed at her host's action, but she knew it was completely justified. Natsumi didn't bother arguing and accepted the fact she wasn't going to be set free. The pinkette let out a relieved sigh and let himself relax a little. The teen was glad that he had arrived a fair while earlier than his team mates.

Natsu was able to enjoy his peace and quite for a couple of minutes before his first teammate arrived. Surprisingly, the first was Mirajane. While the woman was an incredible mage and knew how to get things done, the demon of Fairy Tail wasn't the most punctual person. "Hey Natsu, hope you didn't get too bored waiting for me." Mirajane said as she sat down next to her boyfriend/teammate. Mirajane was wearing her usual clothing, which greatly resembled what she wore during her childhood.

"Don't worry, Natsumi managed to keep me entertained while I waited." Natsu told the white haired woman before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Mirajane appreciated the display of affection and showed it by giving her man a kiss square on the lips. The kiss wasn't very long since they were in a very public area and they didn't want anymore attention. However, just because the lip lock was short, it didn't mean it wasn't heated. "I wish you had come a little earlier... we could have probably slipped away and really entertained each other." The pinkette whispered to the long haired woman.

"Natsu, you're such a naughty dragon, I'm glad you've cheered up." Mirajane teased, making the teen ponder why he was so upset yesterday. Unfortunately for the take over mage, it only took the teen a few seconds to remembered what had caused him a great deal of sadness. The pinkette quickly turned from his usual confident self to a sad pathetic mess. "Shit, why did it bring it up?" She asked when she saw the pinkette slouch over on her. "Don't worry Natsu, after we finish this thing for Erza, we can catch another train and go pick up your little cutie."

Mirajane's words made the pinkette perk up and return to normal. While he was no longer as sad as before, Natsu didn't move himself from the Strauss' soft thighs.. "That sounds great Mira, but do you know what this job is?" Natsu inquired while looking up at the woman. The beauty shook her head and told her that she hadn't had a chance to ask since the knight had spent the entire day with him. She than proceeded to ask what they had done for so long. "We just talked." He answered.

"Figures that red would keep to that, she's so hopeless." Mirajane said, confusing the man below her a little. Natsu didn't bother question as he knew he would find out when the time was right.

"Hello you two." A sweet angelic voice greeted, gaining the attention of Natsu and Mirajane. The two mage's instantly recognised the voice and turned to the source of the voice and saw the Agria siblings. The two could see the look of surprise on their teammate's faced and the older of the two decided to make the situation clearer. "I'm sure you're wondering why we're here, it's quite simple, I'm here to aide my darling Natsu." Sorano declared in her usual tone.

"I'm here because Onee-sama told me this would be a great way to get some experience... Plus, I wanted to spend some more time with Natsu-sama." Yukino confessed, shyly whispering the last part to herself. The two were happily welcomed by the fire and take-over mage and the four began started to wait for their fifth and final teammate. The four passed their time by having a nice talk. Well Natsu and Yukino did, the two long time rivals spent the entire time bickering about various things. "You weren't joking when you said they didn't get a long too well."

"They're pretty good at working together, but they couldn't have a normal conversation without getting angry with each other... apparently it's even worse when I'm not around." Natsu replied before turning his attention to the squabbling beauties. Despite he his enhanced senses, the pinkette had no idea what they were arguing about. The two women would constantly change what they were bickering about, and Natsu knew it really wasn't worth getting between the two. "So how's the knew spirit treating you?"

"You mean Virgo?" Yukino asked with before reaching for her key chain. The light haired holder mage took a few moments to sort through her keys before she found the key she was given yesterday. Although she was still a little jealous that Natsu gave Lucy her golden key first, she greatly appreciated the gift. "We still have to sort our contract out, but she seems very happy to help me." She answered as she held out the golden key."Thank you for the key Natsu-sama."

"No problem, you deserved something for doing such a good job yesterday." Natsu said as he smiled at his first friend. The two teens were only able to continue their chat for a couple of minutes before their last team mate finally arrived.

"Excuse my lateness, I needed to make sure the guild didn't fall into shambles during my absence." Erza apologized as she arrived with a large cart full of supplies. The red head knight received a couple of comments from the take-over and celestial spirit mage before the pinkette told them to stop them. The white haired women did stop, but they certainly were not happy about the uptight woman so late to something she had arranged. "To make up for the lost time, we should board the train and I'll explain once we're on." She instructed. The group of Fairy Tail mages entered the train.

 **~Twenty minutes later~**

The group of mages were currently aboard the train, and the Dragon slayer's motion sickness had kicked in. However things weren't all bad for him. Natsu found himself sandwiched between the Sorano and Mirajane, who would were fighting for him and planting him into their soft busts. Unfortunately, not everyone was happy.

Across from the trio, Erza was seated next to Yukino. The knight and the holder mage were both a jealous of their guild mates, but only the younger Agria knew why. Unlike Yukino, Erza didn't really have a grasp on what love really was and getting jealous the way she was made her even more confused. "Let go of Natsu, he's mine." Mirajane claimed.

"I don't care about your delusions, I was his first so he's going to rest with my body." Sorano retorted before forcing the teen back into her bust. The demon and the angel of Fairy Tail were both determined to make their favorite pinkette rest in their respective busts. However, all it did was make the knight angry. The annoyed red head leaned over and knocked out the suffering pinkette.

"There, he's no longer going to throw up, so there's no need to keep arguing... Plus, I need to explain why I requested your help." Erza told the fighting women. Fortunately, the women weren't in the mood for a full-on fight with the scarlet haired mage, so they did as they were told. "Our mission is quite simple, we need to take out the dark guild, Eisenwald." She continued.

"Ha, that's it? But I guess whatever these losers are doing is urgent if need to eliminate them." Mirajane said as she laid back in her seat. The woman may have seemed a little overconfident, but it was completely justified. The woman wasn't too sure about Yukino, but she was confident in Sorano's extensive magical power, Erza's monstrous physical prowess and her own abilities. Plus, they also had Natsu back, who was stronger than all of them in her opinion.

"While I'm not sure exactly what they are doing, but I know that they have gotten their hands on a very dangerous item, I believe they called it Lullaby." Erza replied, making Yukino perk up a little. The light haired woman was sure she had heard the name before, however, she wasn't quite sure where from.

"I guess having all of us here wasn't a bad idea, we can't be too safe around these dark guilds." Sorano chimed in, making her younger sister smile a bit. Although it was a rare sight, it was good to see the three strongest women getting along. Unfortunately, Natsu wasn't awake to see this as he was still an unconscious drooling mess. Yukino felt sorry for her first friend and began to run her hands through the pinkette's shaggy locks. Since the three women were too busy devising a plan of attack, they didn't notice this and the younger mage was able to tend to the man of her dreams without any interruption. Little did the younger mage know, but her sister had seen what she was doing and had decided keep quite about it. _'Looks like nothing has changed, I'll do my best to help you Yuki.'_ The older Agira thought.

 **~Onibus station~**

"It's been a while since I've handled a dark mages, I wonder if these losers have gotten any better at fighting." Mirajane claimed as she stepped out of the train and into the station. The white haired beauty was followed by Erza and Sorano. The three strongest women of Fairy Tail had been so caught up in their previous discussion, that they hadn't noticed that their team mates were missing.

"We shouldn't be too hasty, dark mages can be quite unpredictable and we still don't know what there true intentions are, let us just hope we can find some more information." Sorano suggested as she followed her teammate.

"Not a bad idea, coming into this unprepared could be dangerous, I'm sure we'll be able to find some dark mages around the town." Erza added, leading to the women formulating a strategy to find out what their targets were up to. It was until the women were about to intact their plan did they realised that two of their teammates were missing. Sorano was the first one to notice and the most upset at the fact. "Finding information will have to wait for now, we need to relocate Natsu and Yukino."

"What's wrong with me? How could I forget Natsu and my own sister!?" Sorano told herself, as a feeling of guilt began to rise within her. She knew that it wasn't internally her fault, but the white haired woman wouldn't be able to forgive herself if harm befell her beloved little sister or lover.

"Even though most things are your fault, don't kick yourself over this, we all forgot about them and all we can do now is get them back." Mirajane comforted in an uncharacteristically nice tone. Natsu would have loved to seen his girls getting along so well, but he was currently preoccupied.

 **~Aboard the Train~**

Natsu had awoken from his Erza endued nap and unfortunately for him, he was still suffering from his motion sickness. However, not everything was horrible since his head was rested on one of the softest pair of thighs he had ever felt. The pinkette looked up and was surprised to see a slumbering Yukino and the absence of the rest of his guild mates. He came to the conclusion that the group of women had been kicked off for fighting, or that they had gotten so caught up in something that they forgotten about the two. The Dragon Slayer's thoughts quickly drifted away from his other teammates when he heard Yukino's soft breathing and saw the peaceful expression on her face. _'She's so cute, I almost forgot how adorable she was.'_

The Dragon Slayer would have continued to admire sleeping beauties perfect features, but his attention was moved when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned his head to the origin of the sound. The source was a young man of average height with dark hair, which he had tied in a short spiky pony tail. He wore fairly plain clothing. The man was fairly inconspicuous and would barely attract any attention to himself. This man was Kageyama, a member of the dark guild Eisenwald. Although the man seemed nonthreatening, Natsu knew that wasn't the case. He had taken out enough dark guilds to the point that he could identify one from smell alone.

"My name is Kageyama, do you mind if I take a seat with you and your lovely girlfriend?" Kageyama asked politely, only to receive a glare from the pinkette. The fire mage knew the man's polite attitude was an act, he assumed it was so he would drop his guard. The dark mage didn't seem to react to Natsu's hostilities and continued to approach fire mage. When the dark haired man was close enough, he noticed the guild mark on the pinkette's arm. "Oh, that explains a lot, you're a light mage." The man said before kicking Natsu onto the floor. He quickly abandoned his polite facade and began kicking the suffering mage."Fairy Tail, huh? I heard that your guild had a bunch of hotties, so I don't think you'll mind if I take this one off your hands." He continued while making his way to the sleeping mage.

This obviously didn't sit well with Natsu, but in his current state, he couldn't do anything besides crawl and groan. Kageyama laughed at the pathetic state the teen was in and kicked him once more. The man would soon regret his actions as the train came to a halting stop. The sudden stop threw the arrogant man forward into the nearest wall. "That looks like it hurt Kageyami." Natsu taunted before standing up. Kageyama wasn't sure if Natsu had mispronounced his name on purpose or if he was an idiot, he didn't care either way since both options pissed him off.

Fortunately for the shadow using man, the pinkette's attention didn't stay on the man for long as his eyes landed on an odd looking flute. He made his ways towards the object, but the teen was attacked by shadows, which he dodged with very little ease. However, he than noticed that the man wasn't aiming for him, but instead for his sleeping companion. Not wanting to let any harm befall the beauty he blasted the shadows with his fire. "Did you just try to hurt my Yuki?" He asked as he summoned his magic onto his hands.

"Oh so that's her name, but it won't matter when I take her back to my guild and- ahhh!." Kageyama taunted, which got him a strong flaming punch to the face. The punch was so strong that he was thrown against the wall of the carriage. However, the fire mage's assault wasn't over and he began to beat down the dark mage until the man was rendered a bloodied mess. With the man now downed Natsu saw this as a chance to get some information from the beaten man. The pinkette pressed his boot against the Kageyama's face. The shadow mage groaned when he felt his skull being crushed. "You're a monster."

"Be happy that my Angel isn't here, she's not as nice as I am, and I really don't think she would have liked you trying to attack her sister." Natsu told the defeated man. Kageyama was terrified of the pink haired man. Enough though he knew the pinkette wouldn't kill him, it was obvious that he was willing to do a lot of damage. "Now if you want to avoid any further injury, I suggest you tell me what you and your buddies are up to." He demanded before he increased the weight he was putting on the man's skull. "I know you can hear me, now **Speak**."

Kageyama was about to spill the details of his guild's plans, but the train slowly began to move and Natsu's motion sickness also began to return. The pinkette knew that nothing good would happen if he was stuck around, so he quickly made his way to Yukino before picking her up. "You better hope we don't meet again or I'll sure you what kind of monster I really am." Natsu said before jumping out of the train carriage with Yukino in his arms. Once out of the train, the fire mage prepared to transform and fly his way to the nearest town. However, the teen caught a familiar smell and he saw his teammates racing towards him in a magic mobile.

The magic powered vehicle came to a screeching stop when the Sorano, who was driving, saw the two. The sound of the four wheeler coming to a stop was enough to finally wake Yukino up and Natsu was able to gently put the light haired woman down. Wanting to make sure that she hadn't hurt anyone, Sorano instantly unplugged the SE-Plug and ran towards her two people she loved the most. "I'm so sorry for forgetting you two, I got so caught up with the mission." The Fairy Tail's angel apologised as she hugged the two.

"Don't worry Onee-sama, nothing bad happened, and even if it did, Natsu-sama took care of it... and he probably looked hot while doing it." Yukino said, once again whispering the last part. Natsu found the new habit his first friend had developed a little odd, but he also thought that it made her even cuter in his eyes.

"Don't stress Sorano, I found something out when I was on that torture device." Natsu started. The teen went onto describe the flute and his encounter with Kageyama. This made the women justifiably angry when they heard some of the comments the shadow mage had made. Instead of getting angry like the other women, Natsu's explanation of the situation triggered a memory for Yukino.

"That flute, it's death magic!" Yukino claimed, making the group realise what the dark guild had planned. "We must hurry to the next town, I'll explain what Lullaby can do in detail on the the way." She continued with in panicked tone. Without wasting anymore time, the mage's got into the four wheeler.

 **~Oshibana Station~**

Natsu, Mirajane, Sorano, Erza and Yukino had finally arrived at the station after a rather fast ride. Due to her large surplus of magical power, Sorano was able to drive the vehicle at top speeds without suffering too much magical exhaustion. Although the ride had not effected the older Agira, it was so rough that it had rendered Natsu a completely helpless mess. This meant that someone had to take care of the pinkette while he rested, the younger Agira had elected to do so and was now piggy backing her crush.

The group wasted no time and rushed inside the station. They were happy to see that the area had been cleared out, but none of them were pleased when they saw the amount of guards that had been taken out. However, the sight of the knocked out men wasn't enough to deter the mage's of Fairy Tail. The Fairies arrived at the main area of the station and they were greeted by a large group of dark mages. A lot of them were the usual thugs that would be expected to be in a dark guild, so their leader Erigor, stood out.

Erigor was a tall, mildly muscular man with silver hair, which was held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head. The man's most distinctive feature was his tattoos that covered his bare upper body and the large Scythe he carried. Erigor wore an outfit that matched his moniker of Shinigami. "Well look here, the flies have arrived... we've been expecting you." Erigor taunted as he floated up.

"We know that you plan is you sick freak, but don't think for a seconds that you're going to get away with it." Mirajane told the silver haired man, only to have the dark mages charge at her and her teammates while he made his escape. "Yukino, follow him, Natsu would have recovered by the time you catch him, the rest of us will take care of these goons."

"Of course Mira-sama." Yukino said before running after the ace of the dark guild. Even though the novice mage was carrying her recovering guild mate, she was still able to fight her way through enough of the members of Eisenwald to get through the door. Before she entered the station's control area, she checked back at her teammates, who were easily tearing through the dark guild.

Now the woman didn't have to worry about the safety of her partners, she was able to concentrate on her ask at hand. Although she had no idea where the ace had gone, she assumed that he'd be trying to get to the broadcasting room, so that's where she was headed. She knew that it would take a while since the station was essentially a maze of corridors and she assumed it would be crawling with members of Eisenwald.

Much to her surprise, Yukino was able to make it through most of the station without any trouble. She did encounter a few people along the way, but she had made very quick work of them. The woman began to wonder why dark mage's were so feared since they had been pushovers so far. The light haired woman could tell she was nearing her destination when she felt a magical power that was higher than the rest of the others. However, before she could take the final few turns, she was attacked by shadows. Despite the weight on her back, she was able to dodge the attacks.

"You're not the one I'm after, I'll let you go if you give me that pink haired punk." A battered and bruised Kageyama told the young mage before launching another attack at the celestial spirit mage. The beauty elegantly dodged the attack, which enraged the man even more. "You're going to be as annoying as that asshole on your back aren't you?"

"If by annoying you mean persistent, you're right, I will never abandon Natsu-sama." Yukino declared before planting a strong kick on the mans face, effectively knocking him against the wall. Even though the kick was nowhere near as powerful as the pinkette's earlier attack, it was still enough to break whatever hadn't already been broken. "Please stay out of my way, I won't allow your guild to kill all the innocent people in the station." She continued, making hurt man laugh even in his pained state.

"You think that killing the people at this station was our big plan... you flies are so clueless... our plan is much more grand." Kageyama snickered. The man proceeded to pass out as a result of his injuries from Natsu and Yukino. This sent Yukino into a state of panic. She needed to get to her guild mates as soon as possible and tell them that they had been deceived. Luckily for her, Natsu was finally coming to and that would make travel a lot easier.

"Thanks for carrying me around Yuki, I don't think I've ever been on anything that fast." Natsu thanked as he got off the woman's back. He quickly surveyed the area and was surprised the see the same dark mage from earlier. He was very confused when he noticed the extra injury. He assumed that it was caused by Yukino, which made him even more attracted to the holder mage. "Great work with this."

"Thank you Natsu-sama, but we need to tell the others that they aren't attacking this station, they said they wanted something bigger." Yukino explained. Natsu nodded. He knew that he would have to act very fast or the dark guild would get their way. Since he hadn't been close enough to Erigor to pick up his scent, he decided that regrouping would be the best idea. He found Sorano's wonderful scent before blasting hole in the beauty's direction. The two ran through the newly created the entrance and found the rest of their team. However, they also found themselves face to face with a giant wind wall. Upon arriving Natsu instantly noticed that one of Erza's arms was covered in cuts and grazes.

"Are you ok Erza?" Natsu asked as he checked the woman's hurt arm. Erza became a little flustered when she realised how close the pinkette was to her, but she did her best to remain calm around her long time friend. "How did this happen?" He asked. The red haired beauty explained the origins of her injury and that the wind wall was impassable, despite their best efforts. Natsu examined the magic wall of wind, and came to a conclusion. He knew he could get rid of it by allowing his demonic flames eat away at the wind magic, however, it would take far too long and Erigor would get to his destination without trouble. "Crap, how are we going to get out of this mess?" He pondered. The whole group stood in silence for a couple of seconds before Yukino spoke up.

"I've got an idea." _**'Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!'**_ Yukino chanted as she held out of her newly acquired golden key, resulting in golden light forming. After a couple seconds, the light formed into a beautiful maid. The maid was below average height. She had pink shoulder length hair, that made her bright blue eyes look even more beautiful. She wore a fairy plain maid outfit that managed to hide her impressive figure, apart from her breasts, which looked bigger because of her smaller frame.

"Wow, you look even better than you did yesterday." Natsu said when he saw the spirit's new form. Although he had important task to handle, he could put it aside to admire the beautiful woman.

"I'm glad that you enjoy my new form, if there's any further improvements you would like, please feel free to tell me Master Natsu... you may also punish me again." Virgo told the pinkette as she got very close. The other women were very confused at what they were seeing, mainly Yukino. From what she knew about the spirit, she was suppose to change for her likely, but the maid had opted to change on her crush's behalf rather than hers. The white haired woman didn't mind this too much, all she really cared about was that the spirit would be able to aide her. "Don't worry Mistress Yukino, I am always at your service first and foremost." She clarified. "What do you require of me?"

"I need you to dig us a way out of here and please be quick." Yukino requested. Virgo nodded and instantly got to work digging under the wind wall.

"You've got quite a bit of explaining to do when we get back." Mira and Sorano told their childhood friend/ lover. The women really didn't have a problem if the pinkette had somehow seduced the stoic spirit, they were more interesting in how the had had done it. Erza didn't join in the questioning since she had began imaging Natsu and the newly acquired spirit having a very intimate master-servant relationship. Instead of being disheartened at the thought of another rival, the young mage found herself being even more motivated to pursue her love of the fire mage.

"I know, but right now I have a reaper to take care of." Natsu said as he jumped into the hole. The rest of the team besides Erza followed the pinkette down the hole as her fantasy continued to spiral out of control. Luckily for her, Mirajane went back for her and snapped her out of her trance. The white haired demon didn't bother to ask the reason for her daydreaming since their current mission was a lot more important.

Fairy Tail's three strongest females as well as Yukino popped out of the hole. The four women were a little confused when they noticed their missing teammate. The women assumed that the teen had gone ahead without them. Mirajane did wasn't confused for very long when she picked up the large amount of demonic energy. The demon of Fairy Tail turned to the rest of her teammates, who all had picked the same amazing magic. "So they were planning to attack Clover... This guy is so screwed." Mirajane laughed.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Yukino asked in a concerned manner. While the woman knew that Natsu was one of the strongest members of the guild, she was worried that the ace of Eisenwald had another trick up his sleeve. However, her worries were put to rest when her sister started to talk.

"Don't fret about him Yuki, Natsu isn't going to fail, especially with the incentive he's got." Sorano told her sister with a giggle. Erza and Mirajane joined in on the laughing, making the light haired teen calm down a little. "We should start making our way to Clover, there might be a few dark mages to finish up." She continued.

"If he wasn't a murderer, I would feel a little sorry for him... I kind of want to see his demonic form in action." Erza said.

 **~With Erigor~**

Erigor was quite proud of himself, his plan was coming along very well. Even though he knew his guild mates had been decimated, he didn't care as he thought the only ones who could stop him were behind his wind wall. He thought he was finally going to get his revenge on the people who had supposedly taken away his rights. "This is perfect, without the flies around, I'll be able to make those geezers pay." Erigor said to himself as he flew. He began to laugh to himself, but his laughter was stopped when he felt a large amount of heat behind him. The man turned around and was terrified to see a horned pink haired demon racing towards him. He attempted to move out of the way, but he was way too slow and Natsu rammed him into the rails below.

 **"You didn't really think you get away from me, did you reaper?"** A demonic Natsu questioned while looking down at the downed wind mage. The man struggled back onto his feet and prepared to taunt his opponent. However, he shut himself up when he saw the pinkette. Although he may have been the Shinagami, the silver haired man felt as he was in the presence of the devil himself. He wasn't sure what was the scariest part of the pinkette as there was such to be terrified of it. First, there was his imposing height, which even trumped that of a certain lighting mage. There was also the pinkette's large golden horns, which looked like perfect goring tool and his razor sharp claws that could rip anything to shreds. **"I'm still a little pissed off about what your guild mates said about my Yuki and I really haven't gotten to vent properly... Now stand up."**

"Don't get over confident fly I'll show you the power of Erigor the reaper _**'Storm Bringer!'**_ " Erigor declared as he cast his magic. The man performed a couple of hand gestures before creating a strong tornado, that would have effortlessly torn an average mage to pieces or at lease sent them off the tracks and into the cannon. However, all his attack did to the pinkette was blow his hair back a little. "Impossible, how?"

" **If it makes you feel any better** , you're defiantly not the weakest ace of dark guild I've been up against." Natsu told the man as he transformed back to his human form. The pinkette could easily beat the silver haired man in either on of his forms. However, he knew he could get a better fight out of the man if he was in his normal form since the man wouldn't be quacking in his boots or saddles in this situation. "Come at me again, I'm not a big scary demon anymore." He taunted as he ignited his hand.

The reaper became infuriated when he noticed that the pink haired man was still several times stronger than he was. The man was so annoyed at this revelation that he just charged at the pinkette with his scythe. Once close enough, Erigor swung at the his target's neck. Instead of attempting to dodge the attack, he decided to demonstrate how much stronger his magic was. He covered his body in flames and melted the dark mage's blade before it could make contact. This shocked the man quite a bit and Natsu used the opening to land a _**'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'**_.

Although the spell was fairly basic, years of training made even such a simple technique extremely destructive and just as powerful. Erigor let out a pain roar when was sent sailing through the air and smashed against on the many rocks that surrounded the now destroyed rails. "This is kinda sad. If you weren't trying to kill the people in Clover, I might have let you off with a simple beating... However, my precious little girl is there so I'm not letting you off with at least a broken hand or something else." Natsu explained and he watched the man get up. The reaper attempt to strike the pinkette again, but Natsu dodged and countered the broken man's pathetic attacks before beating him down once again.

The situation was looking dire for the previously feared dark mage, but things weren't as bad as they seemed. His primary weapon may have been turned melted piece of of metal, but the ace of Esienwald still had two tricks up his sleeve and he was going to make full use of them. One was his storm mail and his other was the demonic flute in his possession.

"You cocky little punk, let's see how you do against my _**'Storm Mail!** **"**_ Erigor declared as he began to gather the surrounding wind. Seeing a chance for the fight to be a lot more interesting, he allowed the reaper to conjure his magic. After a few seconds, the silver haired man was covered in what could be described as an armour made out of wind. "I'd like to see your puny flames match up against me." He said before diving down at the pink haired man.

"I hope you can back up that claim." Natsu said as he watched the beaten reaper charge at him. Natsu waited until the dark mage was mere inches away from him before he decided to attack the man. _**'Fire Dragon King's Roar!'**_ He chanted as he unleashed a torrent of bright flames at the man. Since he was so close, Erigor had no time to dodge the attack and he was engulfed by the son of Igneel's flames. Even if the unfortunate man had more time, there was no way he was would have escaped the attack. The pinkette's breath attack could have easily engulfed a large town and destroyed everything in it. When Natsu's attack dissipated, he saw the wind mage come crashing back to the ground. The teen walked over to the defeated man and looked for the demonic flute Lullaby. Natsu could have easily torn the wind 'armour' with weaker attacks, but he thought going out will teach the man a more lasting lession.

"That guy was so weak, why did you waste so much time playing around with him?" Natsumi asked as she appeared out of nowhere and looked down at the pitiful man. The only real conclusion that the demon spirit was able to come to was that he was pissed off about his daughter being in any form of danger.

"Please don't question Master Natsu's methods." Virgo said after appearing out of nowhere. This gained the attention of Natsumi, who decided to greet the maid. Natsu could tell that their interaction would result in, so he did his best to stay out of it. "I don't believe we've met, my name is Virgo, a spirit contracted to Mistress Yukino." She bowed.

"Nice to properly meet you Virgo, I'm Natsumi, the spirit who lives in Natsu's head." Natsumi greeted. "'I have to say, I like your style and the whole submissive maid thing is perfect." She continued, making a slightly perverted smile appear on the maid's face. "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm sure you're aware of the agreement I've made with your host?" Virgo inquired, an approving thumbs up from the the long haired pinkette. The two spirits knew from this simple interaction, that they would get along very well, and thus, the single most perverted friendship was formed. Natsu dreaded how much harder his life would be now that he had two sprints with the ability to appear any moment they wanted. "Master Natsu, please don't try get out of our agreement... give me my punishment." She said before bending over and exposing the white panties that covered her rear end.

"You better do me next Natsu-kun, but I want demon Natsu to give a spanking." Natsumi cheered, making the male pinkette groan. He just hoped that the others didn't see him administrating his punishment or he'd have even more explain to do and Mirajane would have even more blackmail material.

 **~Just outside of Clover Town~**

Natsu's team had fully regrouped and they were close to their final destination of the day. Luckily for the Dragon Slayer, his team had found him well after he was done with the pair of pesky pink haired spirits. He didn't mind having to do this, in fact, the maid's masochism was quite enjoyable, but having to explain the situation was anything but enjoyable. Although the main threat had passed, the group still felt a little uneasy about having death magic so close to them.

"I still don't see why you won't either let us destroy this thing, it gives me the creeps." Mirajane said as she looked at the demonic instrument. The white haired woman was the most uncomfortable around the flute due to her strong connection with demons. Unlike the rest of her team, she knew that the flute was much more than it seemed.

"We need to return this to the council so we can get back in their good books." Sorano told her teammate. Mirajane couldn't argue. Ever since Natsu came back, the council had been a stricter with Fairy Tail, and it wasn't wise to waste a chance to get on their good side. Although she was too proud to admit it, the flute did creep her out and she would have preferred that Natsu had destroyed it before they got there.

"Sorano is right... However we wouldn't have a problem if we didn't have certain guild members constantly destroying property during missions." Erza said. Natsu just shrugged his shoulder, but Mirajane was annoyed by the slightly hypocritical comment. She knew that she was a tied second place for the most destructive member of Fairy Tail, but it didn't mean she liked being reminded of that fact.

"It's true, if you were more elegant like myself, we wouldn't be having to deal with the council as much." Sorano added while looking at the demon of Fairy Tail. The older Agria took quite a lot of pride in the fact that she was the only Empress of Fairy Tail that didn't destroy things during her missions. Natsu and Yukino could see the upcoming conflict and both did their best to distance themselves from the three women.

Unfortunately for them, Mirajane acted on her anger quicker than they expected. The take-over mage pushed the celestial spirit mage, who was unable to keep her balance and fell onto the pinkette and her younger sister. Mirajane would have bragged about her small victory, however, when she saw the positions the Agria's had landed, she was only able to blush. Yukino had somehow landed on the pinkette's lap and Sorano had landed the fire mage's face. It was obvious that the white haired woman was enjoying the position she had landed in a lot more than she should have.

"Natsu! Stop those lewd acts." Erza instructed as her face became the same shade as her hair. While she was the same age as the rest of her team, she certainly didn't know how to act it when it came to anything involving love or sex. The woman was really glad that her guild mates weren't wise to this since they would never let her live it down.

Mirajane was about to pry her rival off of her lover, but her attention turned to a sudden spike in demonic energy and as she suspected the source was the demonic flute. "Everyone move!" Mirajane shouted as an odd purple energy began to ooze out of the item. Without hesitation, Erza moved out of the way. The Agria siblings also snapped out of their state and followed the take-over mage's instructions while dragging the pinkette.

The white haired woman's shouting had attracted the attention of the guild masters, which is something she really didn't want. Everyone's attention instantly landed on the the glowing and cackling flute. "Brats! What's going on?" Makarov asked the group of mages. The elderly guild master of Fairy Tail was followed by Natsu's little girl.

"Daddy, what's wrong with that flute?" Hitomi asked as she approached the strange glowing item. As the young maiden neared the demonic object, its power began to surge and a large burst of energy was released. The partial greenette would have been consumed by the evil energy, but Natsu's fatherly instincts kicked in and he moved her away. "Thank you Daddy, sorry for being so careless." She apologised.

"Don't worry Hitomi, I'll protect you no matter what, you're my perfect little princess." Natsu told young girl while holding onto her tightly. The pinkette noticed that everyone's attention was fixated something behind him. He turned around only to find the flute transforming into a large monster. The flute became an extremely large beast with three glowing eyes. The demon's massive body was seemingly made out of wood much like its flute counterpart.

 **"Souls! I so hungry! I will devour all of your puny souls!"** Lullaby roared before firing a beam of magic from its mouth. The demon didn't hit anything besides a mountain, which it easily destroyed, but the group now had a clear indicator of the demon's destructive capabilities. **"Now, which soul shall I eat first?"** The demon stated while looking down at the Fairy Tail mages. **"So many strong souls, I take them all at once!"**

"Since you guys had all the fun at the station, I request that I, along with my student, be the one to slay this demon." Sorano asked the group. Mirajane and Erza both accepted for the same reason. They knew she was the only member of the team that wouldn't end up destroying more than just the demon. "I'm thankful for the opportunity, Hitomi, ready yourself." She instructed

"Aye, Sorano-sensei."Hitomi said before leaving her fathers embrace. As much as Natsu would have loved to fight by his daughter's side, he was also curious to see what his daughter could do. From what he was told, Sorano had been in charge of training his daughter magically while he was away, and Erza had been the one to teach her sword play.

"Demon, prepare the feel the wrath of the starry heavens." Sorano declared as she pulled out Scorpio's key. The woman pressed the golden key against her chest before chanting _**'Star Dress: Scorpio form!'**_ The beauty was then covered by a golden light. When the light dispersed, Sorano had donned a new set of clothing. She now wore a skin-tight outfit, where the front had stripes running downward. The back of the outfit left Sorano's completely exposed. The part of the outfit that covered her arms and legs were dark-colored, with a light coloured stripe running along the side of each limb. The shoulders, elbows, knees and legs were covered in light armour plating. Gauntlets also covered her arms, but left her hands bare. The beauty also had a hand band with Scorpio's zodiac sign on it. "We're going to take this thing down as fast as possible." She told the young mage.

"Of course Sorano-sensei." Hitomi replied as she imitated what the older mage did, but with her own blue key. _**'Star Dress: Dragon Queen's light scales!'**_ She chanted before she transformed. Much like her instructor, she was engulfed in a bright light, which quickly disbursed. The young maiden was now adorned a light blue Kunoichi garb. She had also transformed her small blue knife into a long slim katana. Natsu had to control every ounce of his being not to hug the young girl. "I'm going to destroy this stupid demon for Daddy and Fairy Tail." The maiden declared. She than ignited the blue sword with her brilliant red flame.

 **"Fools! You think you can beat me?"** Lullaby roared. The demon brought down its large hand in an effort to squish the celestial spirit mages. In their current states, the two were a lot faster than the demon and they easily dodge the slow attack. Seeing her opportunity, Hitomi to run up the demons arm at a blinding speed, before landing a strong few hits on the demons face.

Not wanting to be outdone by her student, Sorano created a large sandstorm which quickly consumed the demon. In her current form the woman was able to move at blinding speeds while in the sandstorm. She used this well and began to tear the demon apart with a succession of strong yet fast strikes. _'Onee-sama is really strong, and so is Hitomi-sama.'_ Yukino thought as she watched the two celestial spirit mages tear apart the demon with relative ease. While she started to feel a little jealous, however, she wasn't the only one and like the other ones, she didn't act on it.

 _ **'Soul Extinction!'**_ Mirajane shouted as she fired a purple demonic magic from her palms. The woman's attack was powerful enough to rip through the ragging sandstorm and knock the large demon into it's back, leaving it even more vulnerable. **"Sorry, but I can't let you take all the credit."** The demonic beauty said while admiring her handy work. Sorano didn't take kindly to the spot light being taken from her and she increased the intensity of the sandstorm to the point it pushed everyone back apart from Hitomi, who was still hacking away at the beast.

"Well if Mira's gonna get some action, I guess it can't hurt if I have some fun." Natsu said as he charged at the beast with a flaming hand. The pinkette was surprised that the pinkette was able to get through the sandstorm, but he didn't question it too much and he prepared to deal a strong blow on the beast, However, the pink haired father was beaten to it by his own daughter.

 _ **'Fire Dragon's Brilliant blade!'**_ Hitomi bellowed. The young woman enlarged her blade to a much larger size and brought it down on the beast. The daughter of Natsu easily sliced through the beast with no effort whatsoever, while also burning the demon. Everyone knew what was coming at the end of the attack, so they started to back away and Sorano also moved out before she fortified the sandstorm in an effort to contain the incoming blast. "DIE DEMON!" The little girl shouted before she engulfed the demon in a fiery explosion. Sorano's sandstorm was somehow able to contain the blast.

Everyone looked in awe when they saw the aftermath of Hitomi's attack. Not only had she completely decimated the demon, her flames had been so hot that they had turned Sorano's sand into glass. The pinkette was proud of the glass pillar she had created, however she wasn't too sure how to get out. Natsu saw this and he didn't hesitate to destroy the pillar confining his daughter. He was able to easily free his daughter, but he also sent the pillar crashing towards clover town. The Fairy Tail mages cringed when they heard the large crashing sound.

"Hurry up brats, they're as old as me, they'll never catch us." Makarov shouted. The light mages didn't need to be told twice and they began to make their escape. _'She's just as destructive as her father... how the hell am I going to pay for this?'_ The old man wondered as he looked back at the father and daughter. Instead of scolding her for her destructive actions, Natsu praised the young mage for destroying the demon with very little difficulty. Hitomi was also getting praise from the rest of the older mages.

"You guys are so nice, but anyone of you could have done that, I just got the final hit." Hitomi told her guild mates. Natsu picked up his daughter to give her a well deserved hug, before showering her even more love.

"Awww little girl is not only perfect, but she's humble about it as well." Natsu said with pride clear in his voice. The pinkette knew that he had given this girl quite a few of her personality traits, but he knew that whoever her mother was have her a lot of the better ones. _'If she's even half as perfect as Hitomi is, I can't wait to meet her mother.'_ He thought as he continued to escaped the angry mob that chased them.

"Don't say stuff like that Daddy, it's embarrassing." Hitomi pleaded while in her father's arms.

* * *

 **That was it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to tell me what you thought of it on this chapter with a review and see you next time.**


	22. Ch 22: Dragon's Deal

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 22: A Dragon's Deal  
**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **~Magnolia~**

Natsu Hitomi were currently on their way to the guildhall. The father and daughter had made it to the guildhall in a very short amount of time. As per usual, Natsu was praising his gift of a daughter for yesterday's work. The young pinkette was always happy to hear her father's words of encouragement, however it was a little bit embarrassing for the maiden since it attracted a lot of attention. "Daddy, that was yesterday and I didn't even do it by myself.. Sorano-sensei did a lot of the damage and Miss Mirajane also helped take down the monster." Hitomi reminded. This only made her father compliment her on modesty. Despite being young, she was smart enough to know that she wasn't going to win against her father and decided to take the compliment along with the embarrassment that came with it. "We're almost there Daddy, what are we going to do today?" The young fire mage inquired.

"I promised to go on a job with Levy a few days ago, but stuff keeps getting in the way, so I need to do that." Natsu told the young girl. The young pinkette was visibly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to spend time with her father, but since Natsu wasn't looking down at her, he remained unaware. "So what are you going to do my sweet little girl?" He asked back.

"I don't know, maybe I can get Sorano-sensei to train with me some more." Hitomi said in a slightly annoyed tone. This obviously caught her father off guard. As embarrassing as her Dragon Slaying dad could be, she loved being the center of his attention. However, the amount of women that surrounded him made it nearly impossible to be the most important woman in her own father's life. The young pinkette formulated a quick plan to remind not only the other women in the guild but the guild as a whole, who took the top spot in her father's heart.

"Is something wrong Hitomi?" Natsu asked as they approached the guild hall. The young girl just puffed her cheeks and entered the guild, successfully breaking her father's heart in moments. This was the first time his daughter had ever simply ignored him, and Natsu's only reaction was shutting down and going into an instant panic. "Where did I go wrong?" The proud Dragon Slayer wondered as he dropped to his knees and watched his daughter head towards the table her idols were seated. Luckily for the man's mental state, Hitomi turned back to comfort her disheartened father. The pinkette's recently broken heart quickly repaired and he embraced his daughter. "I was worried my little girl was angry or something." He said as pure happiness replaced his negative ones.

"Don't worry Daddy, I could never get angry at you... unless you break a promise." Hitomi said as a victorious smirk appeared on her face. Now that she had reminded the guild who was her father's number one, she happily skipped towards the table were all her idols were sitting. She knew that she wouldn't get much time with her father in the next few days, and thanks to her little stunt she was fine with it. _'I really need to thank Miss Mirajane for teaching me how to keep Daddy close.'_ She said to herself.

Natsu watched as his little bundle of joy sat with a group of his childhood friends. Seeing that the young girl was happy, Natsu turned his attention to a certain bookworm. Said bookworm was currently seated with the two newest editions to Fairy Tail and her long time teammate/friend. From what he could hear, the four girls were exchanging details about their latest jobs. Lucy, Lisanna and Levy's job went very well with little to no property damage. Yukino couldn't really say the same thing about her job, but the three girls seemed very interested in what the light haired holder mage had to say about stopping a dark guild.

"I really didn't do much, it was really everyone else." Yukino told her little group. Although she had been away on jobs with Natsu most of the time, the novice was able to make quite a strong connection with the girls she was currently sitting with. Being around Natsu's teammates made her wish she had been able to join the guild at a young age like her older sister. The only problem she really had about the table was the constant teasing she would get about a certain fire using pink haired mage.

"We already know how the job ended up, we want to know what you got up to with Natsu when you were all alone together." Levy started. This got an instant reaction out of the brown eyed beauty and she would have attempted to change the subject if she wasn't being completely ganged up on by her senior members.

"Come on Yuki, we heard from Lu-chan just how much you 'admire' your darling Natsu-sama." Lisanna added with a cheeky smile. The key using mage turned an even deeper shade of red when she heard this. She really didn't understand why her friends enjoyed playing around with her in such a manner considering two out of three of them also had strong feelings about the pinkette. Yukino's only guess was that the teasing was to encourage her to advance her relationship with the fight loving mage. She was prepared to take more teasing until she saw the apple of her eye approaching the table. The last thing she wanted was one of her friends saying something embarrassing about him.

"Don't even try to deny it Yuki or do you want me to bring up the hand made Natsu d-" Lucy began before she was stopped by Yukino covering her mouth. At first the blonde was confused, but that was until she saw who was nearing the table. She sent her oldest friend a sly look.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Natsu asked as he stopped by the in front of the table. None of the girls gave him an answer, they simply giggled, apart from Yukino, who was now as red as Erza's scarlet locks. The pinkette tilted his head at this response before moving towards Levy, who he proceeded to pick up. "Levy and I are going on a job together, is that alright with you Lis?" He asked while looking at the soul mage.

"I let you have her in exchange for a kiss." Lisanna said with a smile. Natsu moved in and gave his cute childhood friend a kiss on her lips. The lip lock was very brief but enjoyable for both of them. As the two moved away from each other, the short haired soul mage whispered something into his ear. "Make sure to leave some for me after your little 'job'." She whispered before giving the teen a quick peck on the cheek. She knew better than anyone just how Natsu was when he was left with one of his mates. "Put Levy down and she's all yours." The youngest Strauss said as she waved her two friends.

"While you were away, I got us a job, so there's no need look." Levy said as they headed towards the guild's exit. The blue haired beauty was very happy to finally go an a job with just her favourite Dragon Slayer. It had been ages since she had been able to do so and it wasn't completely Natsu's fault. He was a very popular guy and he was doing his best to make sure his lovers got the attention they deserved, while also trying to father his daughter properly. This made the bookworm wonder how much harder life would be for Natsu when they had kids of their own. _'Why am I thinking about stuff like that?'_ She thought as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

Natsu wondered what had made the woman blush so much, but he didn't press the issue. He wanted to make the mission go as smooth as possible and having her flustered the entire time would make that impossible. The two were prepared to reach leave the guild, however the two got an unpleasant surprise when they opened the door.

"I'm looking for an Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel." The odd frog person said, gaining the attention of the entire guild. Natsu knew that this person was a council worker and it began to worry him a little. Being the proud woman Erza moved towards the frog person with no fear. "Are you two the ones I'm looking for?" The council worker asked. Natsu and Erza gave the council worker a nod. "Both of you are under arrest for multiple counts of property damage and many other crimes related to yesterday's incident involving Eisenwald." The messenger said. The guild would have started to argue about, but both mages signalled for their guild to do nothing.

Enough though Natsu had told everyone not to do anything, he was hoping that someone would try to stop his arrest. _'I'm so screwed.'_ Natsu thought as he followed the messenger. The pinkette was ready to leave with the messenger until he saw the disappointed look on Levy's face. "Sorry about this Levy." He apologised. He couldn't help but feel bad about once again denying the blunette the job she had been waiting for since his return.

"It's ok Natsu, I know that it's not your fault." Levy replied. "But you're going to make this up to me." She yelled as she waved the Dragon Slayer goodbye. The pinkette gave the woman a wave back before entering the council's cart.

 **~Magic Council~**

The Dragon and the Knight were currently in handcuffs and were being guided to the trial. Natsu was unsure how he got the cuffs since the motion sickness had been so severe that he needed to be knocked out by Erza. He was thankful for it since it had made what would have made a terrible situation a lot better. Unfortunately, this meant he had missed a very important piece of information about the nature of the trial. "Please be on your best behaviour Natsu." Erza requested while looking back at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"I'll be good Erza, I'm pretty good at dealing with people from the council." Natsu said, making the red head a little sceptic. She was right to be a little sceptic as the pinkette was only partly telling the truth. Natsu was only good at dealing with one person from the council, but even that was hit and miss. _'I hope she's in a good mood.'_

"I guess I have to take your word for it." Erza as they continued to the trial room. The red haired knight was feeling very tense walking in the council's halls. Just like Natsu, she was hoping to avoid with a certain member of the council. However, luck was on neither of their side. Erza was especially unlucky as she could see her least favourite bluenette standing in the hallway with an arrogant smile on his face.

"Hello Erza, it's been a while hasn't it?" Siegrain said with as he started to approach the red head. Although this was the first time he had met the blue haired man in person, the pinkette knew a little bit about the tattooed man thanks to Ultear. He knew that the man was a powerful mage, so much so that he was one of the wizard saints. He had also been told that the man was truly a snake and he would gladly step over anyone who got in between him and his goals. However, Natsu had no idea he had a connection with his long time friend.

Natsu watched as the man got closer to his red head companion. The pinkette watched for a few moments before he realised that the knight was shaking. At first he thought it was out of fear, but the expression on her face made it clear that it was pure rage. "Why are you here?" Erza asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here? I am apart of the magical council." Siegrain replied before he began to move closer to the red head. The man was barely able to take step before he was stopped by an enraged Dragon Slayer. The blue haired man was a little caught off guard by the presence of the younger mage and even more so by the threatening aura he was giving off. _'This must be Natsu Dragneel, maybe I'll find out why Ultear is so interested in him.'_

"She obviously doesn't want you anywhere near you." Natsu told the tattooed man. Even though he didn't know the man well, he could already tell that what ever past he had with Erza was a negative one and he intended to hurt the woman. "I'd also appreciate it if you left her alone Mr councilman." He added as his stare became intense. Siegrain stared back at him for a few seconds before his smug smile reappeared on his face. This annoyed the pinkette and he attempted to headbutt the man, only for him to faze through the man.

"You're lucky I'm only a thought projection or attacking a council member would have been added to your already large list of offences." Siegrain mocked as his progression began to fade. "You better keep you emotions in check in that room, the others won't take kindly to your behaviour, Miss Scarlet will be tried first." He added before completely fading.

"Thank you for getting rid of him, but you don't need to do stuff like that, I can fight my own battles." Erza said while feeling a little guilty. Natsu was one of the last people she wanted to get involved in her problems. She knew that the pinkette would go to amazing lengths to help her through them and that honestly scared her. She really didn't want to lose anymore friends.

"Sorry Erza, no can do." Natsu replied, making the red head smile. "You know you can tell me what's bothering you." He added. The pinkette was determined to help the woman as much as possible. Every since he had met her Natsu could tell that the knight had some sort of emotional baggage. Natsu would have pressed the issue, but Sorano had warned him against it since it was just a sensitive issue.

"Maybe some other time, but let's get this trial over with." Erza said as she entered the room. Natsu was wondering why the woman was calm about being tried. He knew that the woman was almost as destructive as he was and even more unreasonable. When he really thought about it, the council had every right to take them in.

 _'I need to save Erza... But how?'_ Natsu thought. He stood there for a few seconds before an idea popped into his head. The pinkette knew his idea wasn't a great one, but he knew it would be very effective. _'You know the plan Natsumi, so let's not waste time.'_ He told the spirit.

 _ **'This isn't going to work the way you want it to.'**_ Natsumi warned, only for the teen to declare that he didn't care. The spirit sighed and just did as her host wanted. The demon appeared out of nowhere and knocked out the council worker standing outside of the courtroom. "Don't blame me when something goes wrong." She said when she saw the look on Natsu's face.

 **~Inside the Courtroom~**

"That will conclu-"

*CRASH*

"You've got the wrong person." Natsu claimed as he burst into the room. This shocked every council member to the point that they all paused and watched the pinkette destroy the courtroom with his fire magic. "I'm responsible for the destruction yesterday, not Erza!" He declared proudly. The pinkette stood there for a bit before he noticed the dangerous aura coming off of Erza. He then noticed the annoyed/ disappointed looks on the council member's faces. The only one that didn't look annoyed was Ultear, who had a somewhat satisfied smile on her face. Natsu's pride quickly became confusion.

"Throw them both in jail." The chairman declared. The Dragon Slayer was about to question what was going on, but the look on his guild mate's face told him to keep his mouth shut. Natsu knew that he would be hearing it from the demon spirit for quite a while.

 **~A few minutes later~**

Natsu and Erza had been transported to another area for what felt like the hundredth time today. The two were now trapped in a prison cell together. Erza was very unhappy as she now had to spend the night in the council's prison. Natsu was very embarrassed about the situation. He was meant to be helping his childhood friend, but all he did was make Fairy Tail look like even bigger troublemakers and get them both in trouble. "Sorry about this Erza, I should have thought things through better." Natsu apologised.

The red head let a sigh before she replied. "You really should have known better, but I really appreciate the gesture... I'm glad that I can always count on your help." Erza said as she requip her armour and brought the younger mage in for a hug. Natsu loved the feeling of the beauty's soft chest as it was such a rare feeling. He was sure that aside from him, his daughter was the only one who had felt the knight's embrace without getting their head bashed on cold hard metal. "But please Natsu, don't put yourself in dangerous situations for me."

"I already told you that I can't do that, I won't anything happen to you." Natsu replied. Erza had forgotten how stubborn the pinkette was, especially when it came to keeping the people he cared about safe. "I've been meaning to say this for a while... Thanks for taking such great care of Hitomi when I was away." He said as he gave her his signature grin. The red head beauty began to blush a little when she heard this. She had been told that she had done a good job mothering the young Dragon Slayer by a lot of people. However, hearing it from Natsu meant a lot more to her.

After taking in the compliment, she quickly began to collect herself. "Thank you Natsu, taking care of Hitomi was a pleasure." Erza said before releasing Natsu from her soft bust. "She's always so eager to learn and get stronger."

"Well you are her idol, she looks up to you so much." Natsu complimented. He remembered how his daughter never stopped talking about how much she wanted to be like the Queen of the Fairies, and he really couldn't blame her. The knight was one of the best women the pinkette knew. She was not only incredibly beautiful, but she was strong, caring, dedicated and always put her friend above others. The more time he spent with the woman, the more he wanted her. Although he wasn't in heat, his instincts were telling him to make her his. He was captivated by her amazing personality and her beauty. He was torn about what he wanted to admire more. He could barely away from her big beautiful brown eyes, but it pained him to look away from her wonderful scarlet hair. _'What's wrong with me? Where the hell's my self control?'_ He thought while doing his best to control himself.

"Are you ok Natsu?" Erza asked before moving in close to check on her teammate. She felt a little embarrassed being so close to the pink haired man. They were so close that even the slightest movement forward would result in a kiss, not that she had a problem with it. In fact, the thought of kissing the fire mage was very tempting and she was so close that she could feel the heat coming from his lips. _'I should just do it, it would be so easy.'_ She thought. Just as the knight was about give the pinkette her first kiss, something unexpected happened, Natsu moved his warm strong hands to her back and pulled her in for kiss. Erza's eye's widened when she felt the warm sensation of the Dragon Slayer's lips pressing against her much softer ones. _'This feeling is quite pleasant.'_

 _'Sorry Erza, I can't help myself.'_ Natsu thought as he gently guided the woman onto the cell's cold floor. He made sure not to separate from the kiss as he didn't want to lose the maiden's strawberry taste. Erza didn't fight the pinkette and instead allowed the pinkette to control their first kiss together. The Dragon Slayer wasn't sure why he hadn't try to advance on the knight before. He had liked her for such a long time and it was obvious that she liked him back. _'She tastes great and her body feels so good.'_ He said to himself as his hands began to roamed the knight's clothed body. Natsu had fight every instinct he had not to start disrobing the woman and start enjoying the body that was the envy of many females. However, he managed to keep his hands on her back and side.

The two enjoyed the lip lock for a little while longer before they separated. Both their hearts were beating at unmatched rates, their faces were flustered and their breathing was heavy. Just from looking at each other, the they knew that the other wanted more. "Natsu..." Erza said as she looked at the man above her. Natsu had never seen the woman look so weak and vulnerable in his life. The pinkette wasn't able to hold himself back and he began kissing her again. Only this time, he used his tongue to part her lips and deepened the already heated kiss. Unlike the last one, the red head remain passive and the two began a heated battle for dominance.

It was very one sided, but it didn't make it any less enjoyable for the maiden. _'I never thought something as simple as kissing could feel this good, maybe it's because I lo-'_ She thought before stopped herself. The woman was still unsure about her feelings for the man who she had just taken her first kiss. She knew that her feelings for him were very strong, but she still wasn't emotionally prepared enough to admit that she had fallen for the pink haired fire mage. _'Don't think about now Erza, just enjoy yourself for now.'_ The knight told herself before she draped her hands around her teammate's back. In an attempt to avoid thinking about her feelings, she began to take a more active role in the kiss. Doing so proved to be very effective and she soon lost herself in what would be an unforgettable kiss.

Though the kiss was amazing for both parties involved, they both needed to catch their breaths and think about what they had just done. "How do you feel about me Erza?" Natsu asked between heavy breaths. The kiss had made it clear for Erza that she wanted to be more than just friends with the pinkette, but she certainly wasn't ready to say it. Natsu could see this and he decided to make her feel a little better about it. "I'll give you as much time as you need, just know that I like you a lot." He said before giving her quick kiss on the cheek. He began to get off the woman, but Erza had other plans. She grabbed him by the scarf and flipped him onto his back. "Erza?" A stunned pinkette questioned.

The woman was about to give the teen another kiss, but she stopped herself when she heard footsteps approaching their cell. Erza collected herself and moved away from Natsu before she got her armour back on. Natsu was glad that Erza had acted as fast as she had since the person they heard was a council member. However, it wasn't just any council member, it was Ultear Milkovich, a woman who was beautiful as she was cunning. She was also the girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel. "Mr Dragneel, please leave your cell and follow me." Ultear ordered as she unlocked the cell. The pinkette didn't hesitate to do as he was told since he knew how the purple haired woman was. "Don't worry Miss Scarlet, Mr Dragneel will be back in a few hours, he needs to be taken in for interrogation." The time mage told the sword wielding mage.

"Of course councilwomen Ultear, take your time with him, hopefully his co-operation will clear up any misunderstanding." Erza said as she bowed at the older woman. The Queen of the Fairies was completely unaware that the two even knew each other, so she was clueless of the true nature of their relationship. If Natsu had to give his opinion, it was probably for the best that non of the member's of Fairy Tail knew about his relationship with the dark mage. Erza watched the dark haired woman leave with the man who had taken her first kiss. _'Please come back safe Natsu.'_ She thought while touching her heated up lips.

Natsu felt bad for leaving his friend by herself. In all honesty, he wanted to spend more time with the red haired knight and hopefully get even closer to her. The pinkette's thoughts didn't stay with the woman in the cell and moved to the one in front of him. "I don't think you'll need a few hours to get the answers you want, I'll tell you everything you want." Natsu told the kimono clad woman in front of him. Ultear didn't reply and instead just guided him her living quarters. So the pinkette was stuck staring at her ass the entire time, which really wasn't a problem since the time mage definitely had the best ass he had seen and felt.

"I thought I was getting interrogated, why'd you bring me here for?" He asked while looking around. He remained confused until he heard a locking sound. Natsu knew that he was now locked in with the council woman. "What are you going to do? I thought all the council member's were thought projections?" A very confused fire mage inquired.

Ultear just smiled and pushed her lover onto her bed. "Do I feel like a thought projection, Natsu dearest?" Ultear asked as she straddled the man, making sure that her legendary rear end was making contact. Natsu was able to figure out was going on almost instantly. "I can't believe I had to use my position in the council just so I could spend some time with my boyfriend." She continued before she pressed her pillow like upper body against him.

"Don't act like I've been ignoring you, we talked last night... wasn't that enough?" Natsu retorted. This made the woman look away in a rather childish manner. The pinkette took advantage of this and flipped the woman onto her back. While he did miss the feeling of such perfect ass resting on him, he didn't want to give the woman such an advantage in this situation. He knew from experience just how carried away the woman could get when she was given the chance. "Now that I really think about it, it wasn't enough for me either." The pinkette said as he slowly started undressing the beauty. The teen had been left very excited after his time with Erza and he was in desperate need for a release. He wasted no time and undid the top half of her kimono, allowing her large pale breasts out for him to enjoy.

"You're getting right to it, did you really miss me that much?" Ultear asked in teasing tone when she felt a pair of warm hands make contact with her assets. She was as desperate for her man. Even though her time apart from him was very short, she had grown accustomed to their very intimate relationship and not being able to enjoy the Dragon Slayer had made her a little more amorous than usual. The dark haired beauty moved her hand down and grabbed a hold of her lover's enlarging member. "You better not hold back Natsu, we only have a couple of hours and I have no idea when we'll be able to do this again." She told the fire mage with a very intense look of lust. Natsu wasn't really happy he had managed to get on top while he still could since he doubted he could handle the woman in her current state. "You look worried dragon boy."

"You must really want a pounding if you're going to call me that... I hope you have spare kimono, I love seeing you this sexy thing." Natsu teased as he tore the remaining clothes off the beauty's body, leaving her completely bare. The woman wasn't sure if she did actually have a spare change of clothing, but she didn't care, she all she cared about was the pleasure that Natsu's lustful words were promising her. _'This council visit wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.'_ He said to himself as he began getting down to work.

 **~Two hours later~**

Natsu was now returning to his cell. He was in quite a great mood since he had spent the last to hours having a very pleasurable 're-connection' with the blossomy time mage known as Ultear. Being with the woman again really gave him a better appreciation for the female form as a whole. Even though Fairy Tail was full of beautiful woman, he had yet to find a woman with an ass that was able to rival the time mage's. Now that he thought about it, the only woman that could was a green haired demon. The pinkette's mind became invaded with thoughts of Kyoka's plump ass trapped in the sexy skin tight suit that she always wore. _'I need to visit Kyoka and Sayla some time soon, it's been a while since I've done it as a demon.'_ Natsu thought as he strolled through the council's building. Even though he had been able to get a release with the woman, the Dragon Slayer couldn't get sex out of his brain.

 _ **'Wow, are you sure you're in heat or something, you've been non-stop thinking about sex for so long... I'm really starting to influence you, I'm so happy.'**_ Natsumi joked as she read through all of the pinkette's naughtiest thoughts. The demoness was having a very good time looking through the immense amount of perverted thoughts in her host's mind. Natsu tried to ignore the woman as much as he could. But that was very hard due to the fact that he couldn't lie to her without being found out. _**'Don't worry, I'm sure you'll calm down soon enough, you sure did a number on that time girl.'**_ She teased

 _'I just needed to make sure that she was happy.'_ Natsu retorted as he neared the cell. Natsumi let out a disappointed sigh when she noticed that the lustful thoughts were quickly disappearing from the pinkette's mind. He knew that the spirit would be a little annoyed that he had ruined her fun, but he didn't want to be thinking about that sort of stuff when he was about to spend the night alone with Erza. He knew things would be a little awkward with her and only thinking about sex would make things harder. Luckily, Natsu didn't have to deal with it since the knight was asleep. He took a few seconds to admire her beauty and he only stopped when he noticed that she was shivering. Natsu didn't hesitate to go towards the woman and warm her cold body with his own. "Don't worry Erza, I'll keep you warm." He whispered to the scarlet knight.

 **~The next Day~**

Natsu and Erza had been set free from the council's prison and promptly returned to Fairy Tail. The pink haired mage had celebrated his freedom with the guild and he was still in the middle of doing so. However, Erza had not done the same, she had gone back to her room in Fairy Hills to collect herself and really think about what had happened while she was alone with Natsu. She also needed to get past the embarrassment of waking up in his strong protective arms. "Wooo! Sweet Freedom!" Natsu explained as he danced atop a table.

"Yeah Daddy is back!" Hitomi exclaimed as she joined in on the guild's festivities. She may have been young, but she had been with the guild long enough to know that any excuse for a party was a good one. The young woman would have continued to enjoy the company of her guild mates, she along with everyone else began to feel very sleepy. The only that didn't seem to be effected was Natsu and Makarov. It took Natsu a little before he noticed the sleepy look on his daughter's face. He rushed over to the young girl and caught her before she could fall and laid her down so she didn't hurt herself. Once he had done so, Natsu could see that the entire guild was fast asleep.

"Gramps, what's going on?" Natsu asked the guild master, who was casually drinking.

"I'm sure you remember Mystogan." Makarov replied as the guild's doors were opened. Natsu remembered hearing about the S-class mage, but he had never met him in person, all he knew was that the man was very secretive. The pinkette watched as the man he assumed was Mystogan entered the guild. The man's appearance matched his secretive nature. The man was so covered up to the point that the pinkette couldn't find a single notable feature.

However, the pinkette did notice to very odd things about the s-class mage. The first was he wasn't able to pick up a proper scent, which he assumed was done on purpose to prevent tracking. The second oddity was that he wasn't able to feel magical power coming from his body. The Dragon Slayer's first instinct was to go to the man an question him, however, Makarov stopped him. "Just leave him alone Natsu, it's for the best." The elderly titan mage said as the mysterious mage grabbed a job request.

Natsu watched as the cloaked man leave the guild while he began to dispel his magic. The member's of fairy tail began to slowly wake up, with the strongest ones being the first to rise. "That Mystogan must have been through here again." Mirajane assumed as she got up. The demon of Fairy Tail was quite annoyed that she had fallen victim to the mysterious man's magic. The platinum haired woman looked over to Natsu and wasn't surprised that her lover had been able to withstand to sleep spell. _'I always knew that he was stronger than me, I wonder just how much by.'_ She thought as she looked at the pinkette checking on his various mates.

"Why are you looking at my love like that you perverted demon?" Sorano questioned when she saw the look her rival was giving the pinkette. The woman didn't have a problem with sharing the Dragon Slayer as she had gotten used to the idea at a very young age. However, she couldn't help getting a little defensive when she saw her number one rival making eyes at him. Mirajane didn't take kindly to the insult and began glaring at her rival.

"I wish that armoured bitch was here so I could beat the both of you at once." Mirajane said as she prepared to fight the Angel of Fairy Tail. Sorano prepared to do the same, but their younger sisters stopped them. The light haired women really didn't want to see their older siblings tear each other apart.

"Onee-sama, you promised you'd try to get along with Mira-sama." Yukino said as she did her best to stop her sister. The holder mage felt bad for her friend since she knew that Mirajane was quite a lot stronger than her little sister and her struggle to hold her back was a lot more clear.

"Mira-nee, why can't you just get along with Sorano?" Lisanna pleaded as she failed to hold back the older take-over mage. The two older sisters decided to withhold their fight for another day and sat back on their table. Yukino and Lisanna let out a relaxed sigh when they saw the two women conversing like normal people. The novice mage was about to start making her way to Natsu, but she was stopped by Lisanna. "I know you're want to spend some time with him, but I think Levy needs to spend some extra time with him." She said as she started heading towards the nearest free table

Yukino marvelled at how much different the youngest Strauss was from her older sister. She knew that the soul mage did have a bit of a jealous side to her, but she always did her best to hide it and was always supportive of her love rivals. Mirajane on the other hand, did her best to make sure very few people knew that she had a kind and caring side. The younger Agria guessed that Mirajane did this so she could maintain her reputation. "I guess it's only fair that Levy-sama get some time with him." Yukino agreed as she followed Lisanna to the table. Once they arrived, the two began to enjoy a nice conversation, much like their older sisters.

The guild was now oddly calm, apart from the fact that Hitomi was chasing someone who had made the terrible choice bad mouthing both Natsu and Erza. The poor man was now getting chased by the young sword wielding fire mage across the guild. Natsu watched his little girl with a great deal of pride. "Isn't that kind of cruel Natsu?" Levy questioned as she watched the look of absolute fear on the man's face.

"As her father, I need to let her express herself, plus that jerk deserves it." Natsu replied, making Levy giggle a little. The woman was still a little annoyed that she wasn't able to get a her job alone with Natsu, but she once again couldn't blame the man and even if he was to blame, she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for long. "So are we going to go on that job together?" He quizzed, only for the bluenette to lean her head against his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm just happy that I'm getting some time alone with you." Levy said, making the pink haired mage feel guilty. He knew that the woman really wanted to go on job with him, but it was almost like the world was doing it's best to stop them. This pissed Natsu off and made him determined to take the woman on the job.

"We're going on that job!" Natsu declared with a fire in his eyes. Levy was yelped when she heard the sudden declaration and attempted to calm the man down. However, she her resistance didn't persist as she knew that there was nothing that would stop Natsu, apart from a loved one being in danger. Unfortunately, that was about to be the case. The person in said danger was his daughter, who had gotten on the nerves of a certain lightning mage. A mixture of Natsu's paternal instincts and his enhanced scenes helped him pick up on the increase in magical power and rushed towards the young pinkette. He managed to move his daughter and stop her from being struck by lightening. The sound lightening hitting the guild's wooden floors got the attention of the entire guild. However, Natsu's attention was fixated on the man who attempted to attack his daughter. "Laxus!" He yelled as he clung onto his daughter.

"Hello Natsu, it's been a while." Laxus said with a smug look on his face. The pinkette stared at the S-class mage with a look of fury. Laxus was muscular man, and was easily one of the tallest guild members. His blond hair was slicked back with various spikes standing up, however, a small amount of it fell back into a small tuft that sat on his forehead. The man's most notable feature was the lighting shaped scar on his right eye. Laxus was a very talented mage and the only thing that could really matched his magical prowess was his arrogance. The lightning mage was currently sitting on the second level of the guild hall, which was exclusive for S-class mage. "You look pissed off." He taunted as he looked down at the fire mage.

"We'd you try to hurt Hitomi?" Natsu questioned. The whole guild was anxious to see how the man would reply. They could all that Natsu was ready to attack. The pinkette was justifiably angered by the older mage's actions and even more by his unapologetic attitude towards it.

"Your brat was annoying me, so keep her under better control." Laxus replied, which only annoyed the pink haired man more. The Dragon Slayer put his daughter down and charged at the man with his blazing fist. He was ready to attack the man, but he was caught the titan mage's large hand. This made the blonde mage laugh at the trapped pinkette. The man was about to taunt him more, but the elderly guildmaster new what would happen if two of the guild's strongest members began fighting each other.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TWO TO FIGHT!" Mararov yelled at the two before calming himself down a little. "If you two wish to sort out your differences, do it in another way." He continued, making the fire and lightening mage glare at each other.

"Ok then, how about bet." Suggested Natsu as a devious smile appeared on his face.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as always and if you did, show me by dropping a review, they mean a lot more to me then you think I do.**

 **I also have to thank everyone who showed their support for me in my last update. For those who don't know, I've been targeted by the policy police recently and the person running the account is wanting to take down my stories. However, don't worry too much. I've back up a lot of them and I'm also uploading my stories on an Alternative site (AO3) so my stuff can still be seen by you guys. My name on A03 is Kript so you'll still be able to find me and my stories.**

 **See you next time**

 **-Kript**

 **Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	23. Ch 23: Island of Demons

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 23: Island of Demons  
**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it**

* * *

 **~Hargeon Port~**

Natsu and his group were strolling through the port town looking for someone to take them to their destination. The dragon slayer's group consisted of Levy, who was happy that she finally got her mission with the pinkette, even though she had to share, Yukino, who was doing her best to hide her excitement about spending time with the fire mage and last but not least, Hitomi, who had been used all her charm to convince her father to let her join in. Natsu was hesitant to bring the younger Dragon Slayer along, but his daughter knew him far too well and was simply unable to say no.

"Erza's going to kill me when she finds out about this." Natsu sighed, making his daughter pout a little. The younger Dragneel was getting a little tired of her father groaning about what her adoptive mother was going to do to him. She understood why that the red haired knight would be angry about the fact that the girl she had taken care of going on an S-class quest.

"You don't have been so worried Daddy, you're more than enough to keep me safe." Hitomi told her father, hoping that it would be enough to calm him down. Luckily, it was and Natsu picked her up for a hug before he began to smother the girl and tell her that he would make sure nothing would hurt her. "That's the spirit Daddy, this is going to be heaps of fun." She cheered. The youngest Dragneel was currently wearing a black sailor fuku (Japanese School uniform), with her hair tied in a pony tail. Natsu had no idea why Erza insisted that the girl wore the outfit, but he didn't really fight it since she looked adorable in it.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Yukino said while looking at the pink haired duo. Though she had only observed the father and daughter's relationship for a few days, the holder mage could see how close the two were. It really warmed her heart to see Natsu like this and she couldn't stop herself from imagining how he would be like if they were to have kids. She then turned a bright red when she realised that she was thinking. _'What's wrong with me, I can't believe I'm thinking about that.'_ The novice thought while hiding her face in her hands, much to the amusement of her blue-haired companion.

"What are you thinking about over there Yu-chan?" Levy asked in a teasing tone, making the holder mage turn an even deeper shade of red. The more time the bookworm spent with the light-haired woman, the more she realised why Natsu liked teasing others so much. "Were you thinking perverted things about Natsu again?" She continued with a cheeky smile. Levy was wearing her usual outfit, which consisted of a blue corset like top which went over yellow sleeveless shirt that revealed a large amount of her ample cleavage and her midriff. Her blue hair was kept off her face by a yellow bandanna. She also wore a pair of white short that was held by a red belt.

"How did you know!... I mean, I don't know what you're talking about." Yukino squeaked before hanging her head in embarrassment. While the woman liked her newfound friends, she didn't have much tolerance for the teasing or the smirk that was currently on bluenette's face. Yukino knew that there was no way she could hide her intentions much longer. "Let's get off this topic, I don't want Natsu to hear." She whispered. Being a little sympathetic for the novice mage, Levy decided to stop her teasing.

"Fine, but you really need to stop trying to hide your feelings, that never works out well." Levy told her friend with genuine concern. The blue haired woman knew from experience how hard it was to admit feelings since it had taken the pinkette leaving for her to finally muster up the courage to confess. She wanted her new friend to have the same happiness as her, and she was more than willing to give her a push. "That settles it, after this, I'm setting up a mission for you and Natsu." She declared. Yukino was about to tell her friend not to, but Natsu spoke up before she could.

"That sounds great, great idea as always Levy." Natsu said while looking back at the light-haired woman, while still holding his pink haired daughter in his arms. The pinkette was looking forward to spending more time with his long lost childhood friend and a mission together sounded like the perfect way to bond. The thought of going on a mission with the key mage encouraged him to succeed on his mission even more. _'I'm going to make sure to show that smug ass what I can do.'_ He thought as a smile appeared on his face.

 **~Earlier yesterday~**

 _"A bet? That sounds interesting enough, so what do you have in mind?" Laxus questioned with a smug smile. The lightning mage was incredibly bored and a bet was the perfect way to get rid of that boredom. A smile also appeared on Natsu's face when the older mage agreed to his bet. "You better make it worth my time though." The blonde mage said while looking down the at the pink haired one._

 _"I bet I can complete a S-class mission in less than a week." Natsu declared. Laxus hated to admit, but he knew that the pinkette was a talented mage. Despite that, he doubted that the fire mage as capable of completing an S-class request in less than a week, considering that it had taken two of the guild's top mages a week to do one. A confident look appeared on the headphone wearing man's face, which the pinkette picked up on._

 _"So what are the odds pinkie?" Laxus asked. Natsu explained that if he won, the older mage would have to apologise to his daughter for attacking her, the S-class mage agreed to this and Natsu was about to tell the man the other end of the bet, but he was interrupted by the older mage. "And if you lose, you're going to be on my team... also you can't take any S-class mages with you." He interrupted, shocking the rest of the guild. Laxus knew the Dragon Slayer was one of the strongest mages in the guild and having him on his team was quite appealing. The pinkette was also surprised by this and looked at grandson of Makarov's words and was speechless for a little. "What's wrong dragon boy, worried?"_

 _"Of course I'm not! I can't wait to see you apologising to my precious little girl." Natsu retorted as he jumped up onto the second floor and ripped off a job being quickly scanning the job. Even though he looked at the job, he didn't pay too much attention apart from the fact that he had to go somewhere called Galuna Island. Even though he had matured over time, Natsu was still a very hot headed person when it came to those he cared for._

 **~Back to the Present~**

"What are you thinking about Daddy?" Hitomi asked when she saw the distracted look on her father's face. The green streaked girl worried about her father sometimes, lately, he had seemed distracted and she wasn't sure what to do. _'Maybe Daddy has been working too hard lately, he probably just needs a break.'_ She thought. Being the sweet girl she was, she began of the perfect vacation for her father.

"Don't worry about your Daddy Hitomi, let's concentrate on finding a... boat." Natsu said with as a chill ran down his spine, causing his daughter to giggle. The young girl could somewhat relate to her father since she occasionally got a stomach ache on the transport, but she still found her father's dislike for transportation funny. "Don't laugh at me, it's a serious problem." He told his daughter while pinching her cheeks.

"As adorable as you two are, we kinda need to concentrate on the task at hand." Levy chimed in, making the father let go of his daughter. Hitomi began to rub her now sore face. "I still want to be able to go on jobs with you Natsu, so try to take this seriously." The bookworm said, getting a nod from the fire mage.

"So what exactly is the job anyway, you guys kinda dragged me along without telling me?" Yukino asked, making Natsu and Levy's eyes widen in shock. They realised that they had forgotten to tell the woman about what kind of job they were doing. It was mainly Natsu's fault since he had literary grabbed the first two people who were in the guild, who just so happened to be Levy and Yukino. The only reason Levy knew what the job was about was because she had taken the request from Natsu when he and Yukino were sleeping.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, here it is." Natsu said before he gave the key holder the request. The girl's eye's instantly lit when she saw the reward, but that light died down when she saw where they were going. "What's wrong Yuki?" The fire mage asked when he saw the woman's reaction to the job.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get this job done." Yukino replied as she gave the request back to her childhood friend. While he found her reaction odd, Natsu didn't press the issue and decided to get onto getting transport sorted. The rest of his team started to do the same. None of them had any luck in their endeavour since everyone they encountered refused to take them to their destination, despite that they had very different approaches. While Levy and Yukino did their best to be polite to the ship captains, Hitomi attempted to use her cuteness and Natsu decided to threaten and attack the ones that denied his daughter.

"We're not getting anywhere with this." Levy sighed as she watched Natsu beat yet another ship captain. The blue haired mage had given up on trying to stop her partner from doing as he pleased years ago, mainly because she had gotten very used to it. However, Yukino still found the pinkette's antics a little odd, but entertaining at the same. "If you're going to beat them up, please stop using your magic to do so, you've already made enough of a mess." She called out with.

"Wait did you say magic?" A man asked. The man was dark-skinned with black hair, black eyes with his notable feature being his moustache, which went from his nose, around his mouth and to his chin. The man wore a blue cap, along with white t-shirt and pants that were covered by a green cape. "Are you guys trying to get rid of the curse on the island? If you are, I'm willing to take you?" He continued.

"Really!?" Natsu said as he dropped the captain he was beating up. The man in the boat sweat dropped along with everyone else when they saw the sudden change in the pinkette's attitude. "You better not be messing with me." The Dragon Slayer said, making the man explain that he needed to cure lifted urgently and that there were other mages already on the island, who wasn't doing well. This grabbed the attention of the group of Fairy Tail mages. "Levy, Yukino and Hitomi, we need to hurry or someone else will finish the job before us." He told his team before getting onto the boat, causing him to get sick instantly.

The three female mages got onto the boat and everyone felt bad for the pinkette. "Sorry about this Daddy." Hitomi said. The young girl proceeded to hit her father in the back of his head with the butt of her sword, which managed to knock him out. The mostly pink haired girl proceed to drag her father onto Yukino's laps. The woman was a little surprised this, but she didn't protest it. "Daddy was talking in his sleep and he said you had the best thighs, so I hope you don't mind, it will make this trip a lot easier for him." The young girl added with a slightly confused look on her face. She had heard her father talking about a number of his guild mates, along with the two demons of Tartarus and the councilwoman's various body parts in his sleep, but she had never asked why. While Hitomi was trying to figure out what was so fixated on the councilwoman's rear end, Yukino quickly turned into a blushing mess.

"You should be proud Yu-chan, Natsu's been with a lot of girls so having the best thighs is quite an achievement." Levy teased with a coy look. Yukino blushed at this comment and looked down at the pink haired teen. She couldn't help feeling happy about herself, she knew she had grown into a beautiful woman, but hearing that from her long time crush solidified it. "Don't get it get to your head though, Natsu said I'm the cutest girl in his harem." The short girl said proudly. Yukino decided to ignore her friend's declaration and turned her attention to the man who was captaining the small boat.

"Hello mister..." Yukino started before realising she had no idea what the man's name was. The man introduces himself as Bobo. The light haired woman proceed to introduce herself and her guild mates to the man. "So Bobo, what is this curse is this you want us to break?" She asked, causing the man to start explaining.

 **~A while later~**

It was now late and the Fairy Tail mages could see their destination, well the ones that were awake at least. Natsu was still resting in Yukino's lap and Levy sleeping while using Hitomi as if she was a big warm teddy bear. The young girl hadn't bothered to struggle against Levy since the solid script mage had a rather soft body and made the trip go by a lot quicker. "Miss Yukino, look there's the island!" Hitomi called out while pointing at the oddly shaped island. This grabbed the attention of older celestial spirit mage, who looked at the island. She could feel an ominous energy coming from the island and she was starting to understand why so many people were afraid of the island. "So you feel that too?" The pinkette asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, there is definitely is something wrong with that island, we should proceed with caution." Yukino said before she started trying to wake the older Dragon Slayer awake. Hitomi followed suit and began to wake up the sleeping blue haired woman. The young girl had a significantly easier time waking up Levy than Yukino. Natsu was a much heavier sleeper than his mate. "Natsu-sama, please wake up, we're almost there." She told the slightly older mage.

"Yuki's thighs are so... perfect." Natsu groaned as he began nestling his head in the mage's comfortable lap. Yukino once again turned a bright red, but it didn't stop her from trying to wake the man. She eventually succeeded, but not without hearing Natsu complimenting her thighs even more, along with even more of her body. Levy enjoyed the watching the two interact, and Hitomi was just confused due to her young age. "Hey guys." The pinkette said. He managed to greet the women, but at the same time he was fighting his motion sickness, it was a losing battle. Natsu looked around to see his daughter with a look of deep thought on her face, his blue-haired mate had an entertained face, and his childhood friend had a look of complete embarrassment. "What's going on and where's the guy?"

The group quickly realised that they had lost track of their boat's captain and they began to look around. However, their search didn't last that long since their attention was grabbed by a large tidal wave. The group of mages began to panic, but the group had noticed the wave far too late to actually do something about it. Normally Natsu would have transformed and picked up the group, how he only had enough time to transform and that was good enough for the pinkette. "Hold onto something." Levy said before she, along with everyone else was grabbed by the transformed fire mage and concealed in his wings. _'So warm.'_ She thought as the boat was consumed by the tidal wave and into a whirlpool.

 **~A little while later~**

"You guys ok?" Natsu asked as he turned back to normal. The Natsu's team had washed up on the Island's beach and thanks to the fire mage, everyone besides Natsu had remained unscathed and bone dry. All three of the maidens responded and started picking themselves up. Yukino was surprised that she didn't have a drop of water on her, she knew that she had Natsu to thank and she found it incredible how quickly her childhood friend was to protect her. "Good, now let's get this mission started." He said while getting up and dusting himself off.

"Yay! My first S-class mission!" Hitomi cheered before jumping onto her father's shoulders. The young girl then pointed at the jungle with her blue transforming sword. Being the girl's father, he was able to pick up the same scent and assumed that this was their destination. "Step to it Daddy, we don't want to waste even more time." She ordered.

"Hitomi, do I have to remind you that Natsu is the leader, and you're not even supposed to be here?" Levy reminded to the young girl. She didn't want to be mean to the girl, but she had noticed recently that the child was taking on a certain redhead's bossy attitude. Hitomi pouted and apologised to her father before nicely asking him to hurry up. "That's a little better." The bookworm finished before she attempted to pat the girl on the head. Sadly, she was much too short and ended up looking silly, much to the amusement of Yukino, who was barely able to keep herself from breaking out in a fit of laughter. "It's not funny."

"It really is." The rest of the group commented, making the flustered mage to become even more flustered. She hated being the shortest sometimes, and this was one of those time. In her flustered state, she ran ahead of the group. Though Levy was one of the most mature people in the guild, comments and jokes about her height always made her act as if she was a kid. The rest of the group shrugged their shoulders and chased after that busty blue haired woman. The group eventually caught up to the woman, but that wasn't hard since she had stopped when she found the entrance to an encampment.

"Wow, that thing's huge, nice find Levy." Natsu congratulated before petting the woman on the top of her head. Levy looked up at the pinkette and gave him an angry look. Despite the woman being one of the cutest women Natsu knew, he found her even cuter when she was angry. "You're adorable when you're angry... and super sexy." He teased, making sure to whisper the last part. The bookworm found it a little harder to stay angry at the pink haired fire mage. She hated to admit how irresistible the fire mage was when he wanted to be. A small smirk appeared on Natsu's face when he saw how much the woman had calmed down and he focused on the task at hand. "HEY! WE'RE HERE FOR THE JOB REQUEST!" He called out, gaining the attention from the guards standing at the top of the encampment.

"Are you from Fairy Tail as well?" The cloaked man questioned. Natsu and his group gave a nod before prompting his team to present their guild marks. After a few moments, the gate opened, revealing a village.

"Daddy, aren't we the only Fairy Tail mages that are supposed to be here? Mommy Erza is still at the guild, miss Mirajane and Sorano-sensei are on a job together and blondie is still being a meanie." Hitomi quizzed as they passed through the gate. Levy and Yukino also found it odd since there was no way an non-s-class mage should have been able to mention it. However, Natsu didn't seem confused whatsoever, he looked as if he knew what was going on.

"I'm a little disappointed Hitomi, can't you smell that pervert?" Natsu asked his daughter as he looked back at her. The young Dragon Slayer sniffed the air and picked up on one of her least favourite scents, her father's childhood 'rival'. Hitomi's face turned from one of happiness to one of anger and she jumped off her father's shoulders.

"I'm not letting that pervert steal my first S-class job!" Hitomi declared while lighting her fists. Levy and Yukino were easily able to piece together that the Fairy Tail mage was Gray Fullbuster, one of Hitomi's least favourite people. "Come on guys, we need to hurry or he'll take what's rightful ours." She continued as she started getting even more hyperactive. The girl refused to lose against the ice mage.

The daughter of Natsu calmed down a bit when she saw a group of people approaching wearing odd clothing. The girl instantly knew that the people were not humans. "Hello, you must be the ones who took the job... I knew it seemed a little suspicious when that other man didn't know about the curse." A cloaked old man said. The old cloaked man was clearly the leader of the village, which made the group pay more attention to his words. The man along with everyone else took off their cloaks and revealed themselves along with their shared trait. They looked perfectly normal apart from at least one demonic feature. None of the mages were surprised by this, mainly because one of them currently possessed by a demon. "Aren't you shocked by the cure's effects on us?" The old man asked while showcasing his demonic arm.

"Daddy! Look at those sideburns!" Hitomi shouted, pointing at the old man's sideburns. Natsu's eyes widened and stared at the man's oversized sideburns with the same sparkle as his daughter. Levy face palmed when they saw how insensitive the Dragneels were being, but she didn't expect anything else. "This must be the legendary curse of the sideburns you told me about!" She added.

"No Hitomi, this isn't the curse, this is a gift!" Natsu exclaimed. The two pinkette's began to go on another crazy tangent, and the two other Fairy Tail mages decided not to stop them. Yukino had heard how crazy the father and daughter could get when they got like this and knew it was best not to get in between the two energetic fire mages. "We still have so much searching to do."

Levy sighed at that her partners were doing and decided to aim her attention to the man in charge. "So I assume this curse causes you guys to transform into demons." Levy deduced while looking at the man. The woman had heard about the island prior to the mission and she had done some research on the location while getting there. However, she had found very little information about the island's curse and what actually caused it. "While I personally don't see a problem with being a demon, we'll do out best to break the curse." The blue haired beauty told the village, making them erupt in cheers.

"Are you sure that we can do this Levy-sama?" Yukino asked with worry clear in her voice. While she knew that Fairy Tail was an amazing guild, she was unsure if the small group could break a curse that had been plaguing the poor people for so long. Levy gave her friend a nod, despite being a little uncertain herself, however, she knew that they would somehow pull it off. Yukino's doubt quickly faded when she saw the confident expression on her friend's face. "If you think we can do it, I shouldn't doubt us." She said before looking back at the father and daughter, who were still going on about sideburns.

"So do you know what causes this curse?" Levy questioned, doing her best to ignore the Dragneels. The village's leader declared that it was the fault of the moon before the him along with the rest of his village began to transform into full blown demons. This once again wasn't too surprising to the group who were expecting it at this point. _'While the moon does seem odd, I doubt it's the direct cause.'_ She thought while looking up at the sky. "We'll do out best to break the curse, however, would you mind if we started working in the morning."

"That would be fine, but please hurry, the curse has already forced us to kill one of our own, my son Bobo." The village mayor claimed while holding up a picture of his son. This did shock the team as the picture was the same as the person who had gotten them to the island. The adults in the team did there best to contain the shock and the only reason Hitomi didn't call out was because her father grabbed her and blocked her mouth.

"Don't worry sideburns, we'll make sure nothing like that happens." Natsu claimed. The transformed villagers cheered at the fire mages words. A smile appeared on all of the mage's faces. Despite already having a strong reason not to fail, the group found themselves even more motivated to help the village. The villagers were even happier when they saw how ready to help the guild mages were and the village leader pointed them in the direction of two huts for them to stay in. "Come guys let's get some rest before we get this done... Yuki, do you mind sleeping with Hitomi tonight, Levy and I need to do some planning." He asked the stellar mage, who gave a nervous nod. Hitomi cheered and began singing about a slumber party with Yukino before she grabbed her by the hand and started dragging her off.

"It's been awhile since I've had you all to myself, Lis-chan's going to be so jealous." Levy giggled as she started dragging her favourite Dragon Slayer to the hut. She may not have gotten a mission alone with him, but she had gotten something a lot better and she was going to make sure that made the most out of it. "I hope you had good nap on that boat." She teased when they arrived at the hut. Out of all the girls he had been with, the blue haired woman was the most surprising. Natsu prided himself on his stamina in both battle and bed, but he had to admit Levy could sometimes put him to the test. The woman shoved the pinkette into the hut and wasted no time straddling him.

"So we're not even gonna wait for everyone to go to sleep?" Natsu inquired. Levy responded with a smiled and removed her top, revealing her pink frilly bra as well as the top half of her sexy body. "You must be serious if you're wearing those." The fire mage said as he looked at the bookworms cute yet sexy body. She then proceeded to undo the yellow bandanna she always wore, giving her a more wild and sexy look. The blue haired woman moved down and captured the pinkette in a kiss. The two mages enjoyed the connection, especially the solid script mage, who was being extra aggressive. Natsu found himself even more turned on by the challenge and he was unable to stop himself from turning the tables on the smaller woman. As they kissed, the fire mage flipped them over so he was on top of her. "Don't get too cocky Levy, I'm a lot harder to control without Lisanna around." He teased before peeling off the beauty's bra, giving him an obscured view of her endowments, which looked especially large due to her small frame.

"You shouldn't get too cocky either, you can't get enough of these puppies you pervy dragon." Levy teased when she saw how intently the fire mage was staring at her breasts. "But you're my pervy dragon." She added when she felt a warm hand grasp one of her twins.

 **~Next Morning~**

"You really know how to show a girl a good time." Levy commented while lying atop of the pinkette's warm muscular chest, with her soft bare chest pressed up. The two had a great night together, due to Levy being a lot more energetic than usual. Natsu wasn't too sure where all the energy had come from, but he had really appreciated it since Levy had given him one best rides of his life. "I wish we had more time, but let's get this quest done, collect our reward and find Gray."

"Are you sure we don't enough time for one more round?" Natsu asked before giving the woman's ass a quick squeeze. Levy let out a small squeak, but she quickly regained her composure and told the fire mage to get dressed. The fire mage pouted at this, but a quickie wasn't worth him losing the ability to go on quests with his friends. "Fine, I'll get dressed and wake the others up." He sighed before giving the woman a quick kiss on the cheek. The woman got up and looked through the bag she brought from some clothes, giving Natsu a perfect view of her cute bare ass. "I swear you're doing this on purpose."

Levy just giggled and started putting on a pair of clothes that were identical to the ones she was previously wearing. "I don't know what you're talking about, plus it's your fault for burning my clothes." The woman joked while she dressed herself. Natsu really wasn't able to retort his lover and started dressing himself.

The two satisfied mages soon left their hut and went to wake up their partners. The two were happy when they saw Hitomi and Yukino hugging each other in their sleep. Natsu was especially happy since it reminded him of a picture that Sorano had taken of his childhood friend when he had stayed over. "That's adorable, do you mind if I keep Hitomi." Levy joked, making the fire mage roll his eyes. "Ok if I can't have her... then can I have my own?" She asked cutely, causing the pinkette to look away. The bookworm pouted at this response and decided to better clarify her statement. "Obviously not now, we're still young, I mean in a few years or something." She continued with a small blush appeared on her face. The pinkette could agree with what the woman, but he also found that this was the perfect chance to tease her a little.

"Are you sure about that Levy, the way you were acting made it seem like you wanted a kid as soon as possible." Natsu teased, making the woman turn a heavy blush. He knew his mate had used a contraceptive spell, but it was always fun to tease the beauty about this sort of thing. "I'm just kidding around, but we need to wake those two up." He clarified with a smile before going to down to wake his childhood friend. However, when the pinkette got close to the light haired woman, he noticed something that made him a little flustered.

The holder mage was muttered about him and all the lewd things she wanted to do with and to him. "Natsu-sama... do you like it when I do that... you can put it deeper if you want." Yukino said with a happy look on her face. It was obvious that the woman had been having the same dream for a while since she had a massive blush covering on her face. Natsu felt a little reluctant waking the woman up in her currently state, mainly because he wanted hear more from Yukino. Unfortunately, an impatient looking Levy was enough to change the pinkette's mind and he began trying to wake up the woman. "Good morning Natsu-sama, how are you?" Yukino greeted as she woke up from her slumber. Natsu could see that the woman was unaware that he had heard her night time murmurs, and he decided that it was best to keep it that way.

 **~A few hours later~**

It was now late afternoon and Natsu's team had been exploring the island for a while now. Sadly, the group had found very little. The group had been following Gray's scent with the hopes that it would lead them to the ice mage. Unfortunately, his scent was not only all over the island, it had been mixed in with a number of others. "Natsu-sama, we don't seem to be making any headway with this mission." Yukino commented. The key mage was a little disappointed at the quest. She had heard how exciting S-class level quests were from her older sister, and this really wasn't matching her expectations.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'm sure something exciting will happen soon enough." Natsu encouraged, hoping his words were true. As much as he wish he didn't, the fire user found this mission painful boring. Natsu could see that his entire team was bored out of their minds, especially his daughter who had regrettably taken the on the task of tracking the ice mage.

Luckily, the team's feeling of boredom disappeared when they saw the youngest Dragneel perk up, which was always a telltale sign that she had picked up something amazing or dangerous. Either way, Natsu was getting excited. Natsu's excitement quickly died down when he saw the opponent that had appeared in front of his group. The opponent was simply a massive blue rat in a maid outfit. "This island has some really weird animals." Yukino said getting nods from her team. The team were about to keep discussing the massive rat, only to be cut short by the rat breathing a gas towards the group. The moment the gas left the creatures mouth Natsu and Hitomi picked up on the horrible stench, the older pinkette picked up the two female mages and began to run away from the gas. Hitomi had the same idea and she was already in front of the team. "Oh god, that stinks." Yukino groaned when she picked up on the scent.

Levy and Yukino looked over at Natsu, who had turned an unhealthy green due to the horrible smell coming from the rat. _'This is bad, Natsu won't get far if that thing keeps putting out that gas.'_ Levy thought. The beauty concocted a simple plan and she started casting her magic. _**'Solid Script: Mask!'**_ She chanted, causing masks to appear on the faces of all her teammates. Wanting to further reduce the risk, Levy cast another spell. _**'Solid Script: Hole!'**_ She added, causing the blue rat to fall into the hole she had created.

"Solid work Levy." Natsu joked, making his entire team groan. "What, it wasn't that bad... whatever." He said in a disheartened tone, only to be ignored by his team, who's attention was somewhere else completely. The pinkette turned his attention to the same place as his teammates and was shocked to see a massive temple. "I guess this is a good place to look for answers." Natsu commented while looking into the dark tower.

"Well lead the way Natsu." Levy said before pushing the pinkette into the temple. Natsu stumbled into the temple and quickly regained his balance. The pinkette had forgotten about the mage's dislike for dark places and just how immature she could be when it came to them. The pinkette decided to remedy the situation and he ignited his fists, the bookworm instantly rushed towards the fire mage. "Let's not waste time, get moving." She told the teen while holding into his shirt. Yukino and Hitomi shrugged their shoulders at this and followed after the pair.

"I can't believe you're still scared of the dark at this age." Natsu started.

"Well I can't help it, you have no idea what's in the dark." Levy retorted. Natsu thought of a wicked idea, so he extinguished his flame, causing his team's strategist to freak out like a little girl. "Put the fire back on you jerk!" The bluenette pleaded while hitting her lover in the chest. Natsu enjoyed a quick laugh before turned his fire back on. "That was so mean, you're the worst." She said as she held onto the pinkette even tighter then before.

"I'm not that ba-Ahhh!" Natsu yelled when the temples floor broke away underneath him. Working on instincts, he shielded Levy with his body so he could break her fall. Luckily, for the others, they also landed on Natsu and their fall was broken. Breaking his team's fall wasn't that bad due to the fact that they were all small soft girls. "Everyone ok?"

"Yes Natsu-sama."

"All good here."

"Thanks Daddy."

Happy that his team was safe, he instructed them to get off him so they could explore the new area. The Dragon Slayer's group didn't have to do much exploring before they saw something very interesting. It was a giant demon that was encased in a large amount of ice. "What is that thing?" Levy asked no one in particular. She was taken aback by the large demon. The male pinkette's attention didn't remain on the demon for very long since he picked up on two things. The first was the smell of blood and the second was the faint sounds of pained groans. Natsu moved towards the source of the blood and groans. "Where are you going?"

"I think I found Gray." Natsu said while pointing at the beaten and bruised ice mage. He was about to approach his guild mate, but the sound of footsteps made him stop. He signalled for his team to get into cover, which they all did without hesitation. The Fairy Tail mages watched as the two men entered the lower part of the temple and moved towards the ice mage and started talking. One of the men was significantly shorter than the other with blue hair and a very prominent pair of eyebrows. The other man was taller, shirtless and had a lot of dog like features. Thanks to his enhanced scenes he was able to hear everything they were saying. "They're talking about some sort of ritual... they want to free that demon... so someone can kill it."

"Maybe this ritual is the cause of the curse, but let's save Gray first, he probably knows something about it." Levy responded. She wasn't sure about attacking the two men. Though they looked weak, she knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. The mages continued to watch the two odd looking men and after a few seconds, another person entered the lowermost part of the cave. "Let's just watch how this plays out." She told the group while watching the three converse and taunt Gray. Levy shot the fire mage a glare when she saw the look on the pinkette's face. The fire user didn't get his reputation around women for no reason. She could tell that the teen was thinking about seducing the pink haired woman for information, but the blue haired woman wouldn't have that. She gave the teen a smack on the back of the head to ensure he didn't do so.

"They know more people are on the island, but they don't know exactly who it is." Natsu relayed while listening to the group. He continued to listen until he heard something that attracted his attention. The pinkette decided to keep the last thing he heard to himself due to the involvement of a certain time mage. Natsu and his team watched the group until they left. The Fairy Tail mages began to make their way towards their downed guild mate. On their way there Hitomi began to speak up.

"Miss Levy, how come you hit Daddy?" Hitomi asked with a look of innocence and curiosity. The youngest Dragneel was still woefully unaware of her father's rather lustful nature. This meant that she was always left a little confused whenever one of her father's mates would scold some of his behaviours.

"He was going to do something very naughty, that he would regret later on." Levy replied before she grabbed a stick and used Natsu's fire to light it. The woman never wanted to make the father look bad in front of her daughter, but there was only so much of the pinkette's flirtatious attitude she could take. She also didn't enjoy watching her lover seducing other women due to her own feeling of jealously.

"I wasn't even going to do it... I was just thinking about it." Natsu defended, getting another glare from Levy. Natsu saw that it wasn't the greatest of ideas to make the woman more upset. The group finally arrived at their teammates side, and he was not in a good state. "What are you doing here?" The pinkette asked as he helped the injured man up. It was obvious Gray had lost whatever fight he had been in and he had lost horribly. The ice mage was covered in a substantial number of cuts and bruises.

"I heard a rumour about this island... and I guess it turns out to be true." Gray admitted weakly. "We have to stop them... for the sake of Ur's legacy." The ice mage said as he started to get even weaker. Natsu's eyes widened at the mention of that name. Unlike Gray, he didn't hold that name in very high regard as it was the name of the woman that had abandoned and hurt his time using lover. The fire mage had to contain his anger when he thought of the emotional tale Ultear had told him in his time with Grimoire Heart.

"You guys take him back the village, I'll keep looking around." Levy instructed. Natsu shook his head and told the woman he wasn't going to leave her without protection. He then instructed Yukino to stay with the woman. The pink haired fire mage knew that Yukino was very dedicated to protecting her friends. "Fine, I guess it's better to be safe then sorry."

"Come on Hitomi, let's get the stripper back to the village, do you want do the tracking or should your Daddy take care of it?" Natsu asked his daughter. Hitomi stood there and thought for a bit. She decided to take on the task so she could impress her father.

"I'll get us there in no time." Hitomi declared. The young girl sprinted ahead and started moving towards the village. The pinkettes were going to have no problem getting back to the village, which was good for Gray, who was barely holding on at the point. "Come on Daddy, I want to fight something."

 **~thirty minutes later~**

Natsu and Hitomi had managed to get their guild mate the help he needed and they were now running back to the temple as quickly as they could. Gray had explain the situation a lot better once he had gotten the proper treatment. From what he had said, the Dragneels now knew that there was a large group of people, lead by an old friend of his, were preforming a ritual that would unseal a very dangerous demon onto the island. The ice mage explained that his old friend was completely delusional as the demon was leagues above him. Fortunately, the ritual wouldn't be finished until the next night.

"Stop in the name of Reitei-sama!" A group of cloaked people yelled. The father and daughter instantly knew that there was very few mages among the group and tore through the group with no problem. The pinkettes needed to get back to their partners as soon as possible and they weren't going to let a few grunts get in their way.

"We're almost there." Natsu said when the temple came into view. Hitomi would have celebrated along with her father, but two more things came into view. The first was the blue rat from earlier, but this one was flying high in the air, carrying a bucket heading towards the village and the other was a giant rock monster with the pink haired woman from earlier that was trying to smash something beneath it. "Which one do you want Hitomi?"

"Both of them!" Hitomi declared as she drew her sword. Natsu smiled at his daughter before transforming and taking to the air and heading towards temple. "Give them hell Daddy." She continued. The young Dragon Slayer didn't have to worry about her father and she proceeded to run towards the rock monster. She was pleased to see that Yukino was there, easily dodging the monsters attacks. "Miss Yukino, where's Miss Levy?"

"Levy-sama is in the temple, she still hasn't been detected, but I'm not sure how much longer that will remain true." Yukino said while dodging the rock monsters attack. The light haired mage had been caught off guard when the pink haired doll mage had found her in the temple and she had been unable to launch a proper counter attack due to her being unable to properly activate her magic. "Hitomi-sama, would you mind taking care of the woman with the pink hair, she managed to steal my keys." The light haired beauty explained while pointing to the woman sitting atop the rock monster. The younger mage wasted no time and blasted the monster with her breath attack, causing the woman to lose her balance and drop the keys. Yukino dash towards her keys and caught the set of magical items. "Thank you Hitomi."

"No problem, lets take care of this girl, then we can get rid of that dumb rat before it gets to the village." Hitomi said before igniting her fists. Yukino smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and prepared her own magic.

 _ **'Star Dress: Libra!'**_ Yukino chanted before she was covered in a light. Yukino had been able to observe that the pink haired woman known as Sherry used doll magic. She knew that her magic would have allowed her to control her summons due to them not being human. When the light dispersed, Yukino had changed from her usual clothing and something a lot more revealing. The beauty's attire now consisted of a white frilled and striped bikini top as well as a matching white loincloth with what appeared to be pom-poms at the waist. The white haired woman now wore a large amount of bangles on her arms and legs. Her feet were now covered by a simple pair of sandals rather than her normal shoes and her thigh highs. The bottom half of Yukino's face was now covered by a cloth which sported Libra's sign. Yukino also carrying a pair of scales on each hand. _'Oh god, this is embarrassing... just get his over with quickly Yukino'_ Yukino said to herself as a blush crept up to her face. Despite being confident in her appearance, she wasn't used to flaunting her body.

 **~With Natsu~**

After a quick flight, Natsu had arrived at the top of the temple and was now looking for his blue haired mate in his normal form. The pinkette could smell the blue haired woman close by and he could also smell two others. While Natsu knew his long time friend was strong in her own way, she was never the best when it came to hand to hand as well as dealing with multiple people. "You must be the other Fairy Tail mage who's being causing trouble for us." A man with pale blue hair said as he made his presence known.

The man wore a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders which was held closed by belt. Below his cape, the man wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees. He also a wore a pair of baggy dark pants tucked inside armoured greaves. "I guess I am, and you must be the one who beat Gray up." Natsu with an annoyed look on his face. The pinkette already didn't like the man in front of him and he could tell that the feeling was neutral. The fire mage was about to attack the man, but he stopped when he noticed the person next to the ice mage. _'You've got to be fucking kidding me.'_ He thought. Though the person next to the ice mage, looked like a short masked man, Natsu knew that wasn't the case. The teen sighed and decided to ignore the short man for now.

"I'm going to give you one chance to leave now Dragneel, simply because I, Lyon Vastia, need all my energy to defeat Deliora and surpass Ur." Lyon said, surprising Natsu. The pinkette was mostly surprised because the man knew who he was and was still willing to fight him. Most people who had heard of him were either too terrified to fight him or would try to gang up on him. However, he had discovered recently that there were a section of people stupid enough to try to confront him one on one.

"Well I'm going to give you one chance to tell me where Levy is." Natsu threatened. This caused Lyon to chuckle and explain that his companions were currently dealing with the bookworm. Natsu was a little worried at first, until he heard the sound of Levy running towards him. Much to the shock of everyone, the woman only being followed by one of Lyon's teammates, the one known as Yuuka. Levy looked a little out of breath, but she wasn't hurt. "It doesn't seem like your team did a very good jo-Ahhh God dammit!" He started before the ground underneath crumbled beneath him.

"Oh, and I just got back up there." Levy complained as she fell right after her lover. The fall wasn't too far and neither the fire mage or the letter mage was harmed from it. Both of them were just a little annoyed that they had been tricked by the two 'men'. Natsu was even more annoyed since he knew exactly what caused his fall. The two didn't get much time to compose themselves due to the man known as Yuka Suzuki following them down. The fire mage got himself up upon seeing the man. "Be careful Natsu, he's able to dispel magic with his waves." The bluenette warned. This caused a cocky grin to appear on Natsu's face.

"Really now... this is great cause there has been something I've been wishing to test for a very long time." Natsu said while gathering his magic. During his time with his father, Natsu had been taught his Hell Fire mode, which the fire dragon described as a flame that brunt without fail. He had also been told by the demon in his head that his blue demonic flames had the ability to devour anything and never burn out. Natsu had always wondered which one of these claims was true and this was the perfect way to see. He ignited his right hand with his crimson hell flame and his left with his blue demonic flame. Yuka could already tell that something was odd about the pinkette's flames, especially the one of the left. "Levy, find a way to stop that ritual, we still might have a day before it's done, but I don't want to take any risks."

Levy nodded and ran off. She had already had to make her way through the temple and doing it again was more annoyed than difficult. "Just be careful, this temple is probably important." Levy yelled. Yuka saw this as a chance to strike down the blue haired maiden, but Natsu had other plans. The anti-mage launched a wave of transparent energy at Levy, but Natsu was able to intercept it and block it with his demonic flame, which instead of disappearing, brunt even brighter.

"What? How is that possible?" Yuka asked with a look of shock plastered on his face. The man had just felt his magic disappear before it became added to his opponents power.

"Simple, this is the all devouring flame and to put it simply, it will eat anything I want it to and power me up, and I guess that even includes magic cancelling energy." Natsu explained, making the man grit his teeth in anger. It was obvious that the man had never encountered a mage like Natsu and it angered him greatly. Seeing that the man was distracted the fire mage launched a large ball of his hell fire at the man. Yuka only just managed to put up a barrier in time so he didn't take the full force of the attack. Unlike the previous attack, the blue haired man was able to hold back some of the attack, but he was quickly engulfed by the flame, much like the rest of the cave. "And that's the eternal flame, it will burn through anything." He told his downed opponent.

Natsu was disappointed that the man hadn't put up a better fight, but that was to be expected from an over confident opponent who relied on one technique. Seeing that his enemy was down for the count, Natsu transformed and flew back through the hole he had fallen from. Little did Natsu, know, his last attack had made a much larger impact than he thought and the only one who knew this was Yuka, who had noticed the melting iced shell. "Lyon needs to hear about this." The wave mage said while struggling to his feet.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, I was planning on splitting this chapter in half since it was a little longer than I intended it to be. However, I decided to keep it together since I don't want to draw this arc out. Other than not much to say apart from reminding you guys to leave a review**

 **See you guys next time**

 **Beta Read by**

 **-** **Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	24. Ch 24: Fire and Ice

**Legend of the pink haired demon**

 **Chapter 24: Fire and Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

* * *

"Reitei-sama it appears that those Fairy Tail mages are more trouble than you anticipated." The short green haired man named Zalty told the ice mage. Lyon couldn't deny that his plan was quickly falling apart. At this rate, there was no way they would be able to complete the Moon Drip ceremony. The ice mage couldn't even put any faith in his subordinates since he knew that they had been defeated. He knew that Yuka wouldn't be able to defeat the infamous Natsu Dragneel, and he had watched Sherry and her pet Angelica being defeated by the two celestial spirit mages. It was quite a fast battle, Yukino had brought the giant blue rat crashing down to earth with the use of gravity and Hitomi had knocked both of them down with a breath attack. Lyon was disappointed to say the least, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from achieving his dream

"It seems as if that's the case, but we mustn't stop, I've waited far too long for this day... However, you will need to help me take care of those pests." Lyon replied. 'Zalty' had to hold back their laughter, unlike the ice mage, Zalty could see that Lyon was completely outclassed by the mages of Fairy Tail. Zalty honestly didn't want any part of Lyons ludicrous plan, but Zalty knew that 'he' had to remain by the delusional man's side so 'he' didn't raise the suspicion of another, even more delusional man. "I trust you'll be able to take care of the females, I'll take care of Drangeel myself." He ordered, making it even harder for Zalty to contain 'his' laughter.

"Sure thing Reitei-sama." Zalty said as he prepared to make trip down towards the duo of Fairy Tail mages. _'What's taking Natsu so long, I'm sick of working of working for this moron and dressing up as a man.'_ Ultear thought as she slowly started to get more pissed off. Part of her was annoyed at Hades for making her do so many undercover jobs, mainly because she was forced to work with overly ambitious men. Luckily for the time mage, they were very easy to manipulate due to their inflated egos. Ultear's luck got even better and Natsu as well with Levy popped back up. While Natsu looked bored since all he had to do was fly up, but Levy was tired since this was the second time she had to run back up the temple.

The letter mage was a little annoyed that the pinkette had simply flown up while she had to climb back up. "You're such a jerk Natsu, why didn't you help me?" Levy told her lover while tugging on one of his wings. Natsu retorted by saying he had no idea she hadn't made it out yet, which only made the bookworm strengthen her grip on her childhood friend's wings and pout. "I guess I can't blame you, but you're going to make up for this... but we can discuss that after we take care of those two." She instructed as she stared down the two standing opposite them. Since he wasn't the biggest fan having his wings touched, for various reasons, he made his wings disappear.

"Don't worry I can handle both of them, you meet up with Yuki and Hitomi." Natsu replied, only for the two key holders to be seen running towards the Levy and him. The pinkette felt a little embarrassed about giving a useless order, but he was glad that the two were here already. Seeing the two there was made even better when he saw what the light haired woman was wearing. He had seen Sorano wear an assortment of skimpy costumes because of her star dress, but none of them compared to what the younger Agria was currently wearing. Not only was Natsu able to have a great view of the woman's ample bosom, flat stomach, wide hips and best of all, her amazing thighs. When Yukino saw the look on Natsu's face, she became both flattered and embarrassed at the same time.

Yukino wasn't the only one who noticed the look on the Dragon Slayer's face, Levy and Ultear saw the way their shared lover was looking at the innocent novice mage. Both of them thought the same thing _'Pervert.'_. The younger sister of Sorano saw the look she was getting from her teammate and returned to her normal clothes. However, she noted that the fire mage liked her previous attire.

"Zalty, I will assume you will be able to handle these three by yourself?" Lyon asked the cross dresser. Zalty gave a quick nod before before making the temple floor collapse, causing Natsu and Lyon to fall back down, before 'he' closed the hole with the with their magic.

"Do you really think you can take all three of us at once?" Levy asked with an air of confidence around her. Zalty simply shook his head and admitted that they couldn't take three of the mages at once. This confused the three maidens. It made no sense for her isolate himself from his partner if he knew that facing all three of them was impossible.

"I may not be able to defeat all three of you, but I can do this." Zalty said before launching a volley of teal orbs at the three mages. Levy and Yukino manged to dodge the attacks while Hitomi sliced the orbs in half. However, the trio were unable to dodge the next volley of orbs and they were caught off guard by the once they had previously dodged or broken. "All I have to do is make sure that Reitei-sama has enough time to defeat the fire mage."

"You must be an idiot if you think that an ice guy a defeat my Daddy." Hitomi declared while doing her best to keep dodging and slicing the teal orbs. Ultear smiled at how determined the young girl sounded and knew that this was going to be a nice way waste some time. She also wanted an opportunity to spend time with the adorable pink haired girl she had heard so much about.

 **~Centre of the Temple~**

"Man that's fucking annoying." Natsu groaned as he picked himself up. Much like the two times before, Natsu hadn't had a graceful landing and he was getting sick of it quick. He was going to have a discussion with a certain time witch when he got the chance. The discussion was going to take all night and it would involve a lot of sweat and screaming. However, Natsu turned his attention from what he was going to do with the woman, and back to the man standing in front of him. "Before I kick your ass, I need to ask why you want bring that thing back so bad... You can't seriously just want to bring it back to prove a stupid point, think about what could happen if things don't work out the way you want them." He asked the man, hoping to get the man to stop. He knew better than anyone else how demons could get when they were out of control and from what he had heard, Deliora was nothing more than an out of control beast.

"Of course it's not to prove a point, I'm doing this to achieve a dream... However, I can tell you do not understand that, so must be defeated." Lyon declared with a crazed look in his eye. It was obvious that words weren't going to get through to the man standing in front of him. Natsu had known this was the case after he had seen what the man had done to his supposed friend, how he had treated to his comrades and how he was willing to destroy the village of unsuspecting demons.

"Negotiation was never really my strong point, so I guess I'll have to do it the old fashion way." Natsu said before readying his flames. Despite the ice mage being extremely confident, the fire mage could tell that the man was simply conceited. However, he knew that simply beating the man down wouldn't get him to stop his insane quest. _'I need to show him just how terrifying demons truly are.'_ He thought as he started gathering his magic power.

Lyon didn't know how to react the pinkette's actions. The rational part of him wanted to prevent the fire mage from powering up and catch him off guard. However, his arrogance overwhelmed him and he couldn't pass up the chance to prove he was stronger than one of the elite of the country's strongest guilds. The man would come to regret this in due time. "Come on Dragneel let me see what a Fairy Tail mage can do." Lyon said with crazed look.

Natsu stared at the man before he covered himself in his blue flame and began his transformation. The pinkette's body type changed drastically. He went from average height and lean physique to a towering height and he developed much larger muscles. His teeth became razor sharp, a pair of large golden horns sprouted from the sides of his head and his ears became pointed. His hands grew in proportion to his larger body and became clawed. The now demonic fire mage also had red scales covering various parts of his body. The pinkette's already shoulder length hair now extended to his mid back, giving him an even wilder look. The last thing to change about the fire mage was his eyes. They had changed from their warm onyx colour to a dark terrifying red and his white sclera had become black. If the pinkette's look wasn't intimidating enough, the amount of magic he was letting out would terrify the bravest mages. **"I'll give you one last chance to back out of this."** The demonic pinkette said as he approached the man.

The ice mage had to steel his nerves when the demon approached him. While Natsu still hadn't let out all his magic energy, it still easily dwarfed that of the man in front of him. _'What the hell is this!'_ Lyon wondered as he began to sweat. The light haired man wasn't the only one feeling the heat as the cave gradually began to melt around him. "What kind of magic is this Dragneel?" He questioned with a look of frustration on his face. Natsu smirked and created circle of fire around the man so he could really feel the heat. Angry with the response he had gotten, the former student of Ur attempted to cast his magic on the man. _**'Ice make: Dragon!'**_ He chanted as he attempted to launch a serpentine dragon at the demonic man. The man's attack proved to be useless as the pinkette's fire caused the attack to melt instantly.

 **"That was a pretty ice sculpture, but don't expect it to cut it a fight with a demon."** Natsu said before he turned to face the demon sealed in ice. The fire mage found himself unable to take his eyes away from the demon and his body began to move towards demon on it's own. Natsu wasn't sure what to make of this, but his mind slowly started to blank and he became fixated on the ice covered demon. Lyon was vexed by his opponent's behaviour and he was also angered about being ignored. He was about to yell at the demonic pinkette, but he was stopped by a downed Yuka.

"Lyon... his fire can melt the iced shell." Yuka groaned as he crawled towards his companion. Instead of making the man happy, this only made the Lyon furious and he charged at the man. The ice mage concluded that someone with the power to melt the ice that encased the demon had the power to defeat the demon. Lyon wasn't going to let the pink haired man steal his dream and luckily for him, the temperature had returned to normal now that Natsu was off in his own little world.

 _ **'Ice make: Dragon, Ape and Eagle!'**_ Lyon shouted as he sent a barrage of his creations at Natsu, who paid them no mind. In his demonised form, he wasn't able to concentrate on anything besides the large demon in front of him and getting rid of the ice surrounding it. As the ice-make mage's attacks were about hit the fire demon, they were interrupted by a shield of ice.

"LYON! I'm not done with you." Gray yelled from the other side of the temple. Lyon was even more furious when he saw that his fellow ice-make mage was still in a fighting condition. Not only had he beat him into the ground, he had also stabbed him with a sword and left him a near death state. "I'm not going to let you disgrace Ur's legacy like this." He claimed, having made a recovery. While he had lost before, that was because he was both caught off guard and out number. The loss had been crushing for the ice mage, but Natsu had slapped some sense into him when he had dropped him off at the village. Gray was now ready to fight his fellow pupil with all he had.

"I'll make quick work of you, then I'll move onto that pink haired bastard." Lyon declared before readying his magic. The dark haired ice mage knew that it was going to be a difficult fight, but he had learnt from his earlier fight.

 **~Back with Natsu~**

 **"Must rekindle..."** Natsu grumbled as he neared trapped demon. The pinkette had unknowingly made a terrible mistake by transforming. He had forgotten the one rule Natsumi had given him about his demonic form, 'Never fully transform without her being there'. It wasn't completely his fault, he had no idea that the pink haired demon spirit wasn't inhabiting his body at the moment. Luckily the seal was keeping him from going on a rampage. **"Must consume..."** He continued as he conjured his blue flame and extended his hand out to the ice. Due to his thinking being dulled, his demonic instincts had amplified and he craved as the magical power that was present in the ice containing Deliora. **"Must rekindle..."**

The pink haired demon arrived at the ice. He could feel the immense power coming from it and wicked smile appeared on his face. The pinkette reached for the ice and increased the size of his flame so engulfed it ice containing the demon. This gained the attention of the two fighting ice mages. The two had been ended up in a stand still while the fire mage made his way to the ice. Gray was especially shocked when he saw that Natsu was the one undoing his master's work. "What are you doing Natsu?" Gray yelled at the fire mage.

The demon ignored his guild mate and continued to do as he pleased. "That idiot is about to free Deliora... Then I'm going to finally surpass Ur." Lyon declared with a crazed smile. This irritated Gray and he punched his old friend square in the face. He was angry at both Lyon and his demonised guild mate. While he couldn't take it out the seemingly blank minded Natsu, he could take out on Lyon and hopefully beat some sense into him.

"How do you think you're going to beat that monster if you can't even keep me down?" Gray asked before launching a barrage of ice lances at his former friend. Lyon just laughed at the younger mage and sent his own attacks back at him. As their attacks were about to collide, they were caught off distracted by a very large explosion back were Natsu was. The explosion was then followed up by a familiar and terrifying roar. Gray's eyes widened in shock when he heard this. The feeling of shock only got stronger when he saw that not only had Deliora had been freed from his icy prison and Natsu was back to his normal form and he was frozen solid. _'How's that even possible, he's never been effected by ice magic as long as I've known him?'_ He wondered. Gray wasn't given enough time to properly process what had happened to the fire mage as a feeling a terror took over as the demon began to move.

"Finally! It's time to surpass her." Lyon said before he started cackling. Gray was going into a bit of an emotional overdrive. Not only was the demon that had taken everything from him been freed by one of his most trusted guild mates, his friend was going insane and worst of all he couldn't do anything about it. Lyon gathered his magic and launched a volley of ice make techniques at the monster, only for them to do almost nothing to it to the beast. All it did was draw its attention to the ice mages. The demon let out another roar which was followed by a beam of energy aimed at the two.

Even in his deluded state, Lyon knew he couldn't take the attack head on and he along with Gray managed to dodge the attack. The beam of energy was so strong that it shook the island and tore apart everything in its path. Gray began to shiver, the demon was just as terrifyingly powerful as it was before it was sealed away. "What the hell did he do?" Gray wondered while staring at the ice statue that was Natsu. He was furious at his Guild-mate for unleashing his greatest nightmare. While Gray was still terrified Lyon was still in trapped in his own delusion and he continued to blast the demon to no avail. Gray had enough of this and grabbed the man he once called friend. "Snap out of it already! You can't beat that thing... Ur had to give her life to stop that monster! Get over your stupid dream!" He yelled at the light haired man before giving him another punch.

"Don't act like you're innocent in all of this, if you weren't such a brat Ur would never had to save your sorry ass and I would have been able to surpass her by now." Lyon argued back with venom in his voice. The older mage swung at his former friend. The two would have continued fighting, but they saw their true enemy preparing yet another attack. Both of them knew that they wouldn't be able to get away from the attack in time and the same idea popped into their head.

 _ **'Ice make Shield!'**_ Both students of Ur yelled as they poured all their magical power into the defensive spell. Their combined magic managed to create a massive shield that protected them from the brunt of the attack. However, the part of the attack that they did take caused them both a immense amount of pain and left them in a nearly broken state. This made them both of them realise that despite all this time, there was still such a large gap between them and their master. This realisation was especially crushing to Lyon who couldn't even find the stand at the moment. Gray was still able to stand, but only barely. "You know you're right Lyon, if it wasn't for me, we probably wouldn't be in this mess, Ur would still be alive and we'd be living a great life with her... but that's not the case and I can't change the past." Gray started as he began to limp towards the demon. "But I can still fix this."

Lyon knew what the ice mage was planning on doing. He would have tried to stop him, but it was obvious that stopping him would only result in the deaths of both of them. "I sorry for all of this Gray... Ur wouldn't have wanted us to do this." Lyon apologised as he watched the beaten yet brave man move towards the beast. Gray got into the same stance as his master did in her final stance and prepared to seal the monster. However, he had gotten ready far too late as Deliora had launched another energy beam that was going right at him. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The downed mage yelled. While Gray attempted to do what his fellow student said, his injuries were far too much and he wasn't able to move. Gray had pretty much accepted his demise and dropped to the ground before closing his eyes.

Lyon watched almost in tears, but instead of seeing his old friend engulfed by the beam, a large wall of white fire appeared out of nowhere. However, the sudden appearance of the fire wall wasn't the oddest thing since the flames solidified and turned into ice nearly as soon as they appeared. What was even more shocking to the Lyon was the fact that the wall was able to stop the attack that would have certainly killed him. "Huh, I'm not dead?" Gray asked as he opened his eyes. He pressed his hand against the wall of ice and instantly got chills. There was something nostalgic about the wall and he quickly realised that it felt like his deceased master's magic, but not quite, it felt like there was something more to it.

The ice mages were bewildered by the protection they had gotten and they weren't going to waste their opportunity to make an escape. Gray used the limited strength he had left to pick himself up and move over to the other ice mage before slinging picking him up. "Just leave me, you'll be able to get out of here." Lyon said.

"No way, I've already stuck my neck out for you... What's the point me leaving you now?" Gray retorted as he carried the man towards the exit. Lyon smiled at his friends words and his feeling of guilt began to rise even more. The older mage was truly grateful for the second chance his old friend had given him, if they made it out, he was going to make sure he made the most of it. The two neared the exit, but yet another energy beam was lunched at them. This one was able to break through the wall of ice and was on a direct course towards them. Luckily, the white flame appeared once more to defend them. Both ice mages were surprised when they felt cold around the white flame.

"Hurry up you two, I can't have you guys around if I'm going to beat this thing." Came the voice of Natsu. Gray quickly turned around and saw the fire mage facing Deliora with white flames in both hands, ready to fight the demon.

"Natsu! You better not lose after what you did." Gray yelled, getting a thumbs up from the pinkette. The Dragon Slayer waited for the two to leave the temple's underground before he used his new magic to seal up the exit. _'Why does his magic feel so much like Ur's and so different at the same time?'_ He pondered.

"Alright you demon bastard, I've got a promise to keep." Natsu said as he started to gather his new magic.

 **~Earlier~**

 _"Uggh, what the hell happened?" Natsu grunted as he woke up. The Dragon slayer wasn't completely sure what was going on, the last thing he could remember was looking at Deliora before everything went black. He felt like an idiot for not realising that he didn't have his long time companion with him, since he had been able to have a thinking without being interrupted by a perverted joke. "Where the hell am I?" He wondered as he looked around. All the fire user could see at the moment was blank space. It was odd, he knew that he wasn't in his head at the moment since he had recently redecorated with the help of his demon spirit. Natsu began to look around and he spotted something in the distance. He began to move towards the thing in the distance and a long the way he noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. "Maybe this is my head."_

 _Natsu moved towards the thing he noticed and as he neared it, he was able to figure out that it was a person, specifically a woman a very attractive one. The woman was around his height with a figured that could put her in the running for the country's most beautiful women. She had dark purple hair that didn't reach past her chin. The pinkette was able to see the woman in all her glory due to her not wearing any clothes. This confused Natsu a little, but he wasn't going to complain seeing such an attractive woman in her birthday suit. He walked towards the woman until he had and got a better view. He quickly realised that the naked beauty looked a lot like his dark mage girlfriend. "Hello." The woman greeted._

 _"Hello lady, my name's Natsu... Do you know where I am and why I'm naked?" Natsu asked the woman, who was currently looking down. The fire mage really didn't have any shame and he let the woman look as she wanted. The busty woman looked him up and down before nodding. Thought the woman looked like his girlfriend, he couldn't really confirm since he found himself unable to smell anything from the woman._

 _"It looks like my dear girl really knows how to pick a man." The woman said after she finished checking him out. While Natsu enjoyed the flattery and the view, he really didn't like his questions going unanswered. So the fire mage questioned the purple haired woman again. "Sorry about that, I do owe you an explanation... however, lets take seat before we do." The beautiful woman said as a couch appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Natsu knew he wasn't in the real world due to this and took the seat next to the woman. "My name is Ur Milkovich, Gray and Lyon's mentor and yes I am Ultear's mother... for your first question we're in mental space and for your second question, you're naked because it's comfortable, don't you agree?" She answered._

 _"Well I do agree that being naked is a lot better, but I've got a few more questions." Natsu replied while looking at the mother of his girlfriend. Ur looked at Natsu for a little bit before she gave the teen a nod. The woman noticed the change in Natsu's demeanour when she had introduced himself. It didn't take a genius to tell that the Dragon Slayer didn't have a positive opinion of her. After all, in his mind she was the woman had abandoned her daughter and replaced her with her two students. She was also the reason his lover had done so many terrible things to so many things and why she thought she didn't deserve to be truly happy._

 _"I'm assume your first question is why I abandoned Ultear." Ur guessed, causing Natsu to drop the calm facade and showed his anger. The ice user expected this and gave the pinkette a look that told him to calm down a little. Natsu did as the woman wanted. "I know you've heard Ultear's side of the story, but I have to remind you that there are always two sides to a story." She added before she created a large lacrima screen. Natsu turned his attention to the screen and he watched. As he watched, the older woman explained everything. From how Ultear's father abandoned them, the abnormal amount of magic her daughter was born with, how the Bureau of magic Development took her daughter and lied about her death._

 _As he watched, Natsu felt like a jerk for being angry at the woman, who he really didn't know anything about. However, having to watch all her hardships changed his mind. "I'm sorry Ur... I..." Natsu apologised, still trying to recover from the emotional roller coaster he had just experienced. The pinkette had a knew found respect for the mother of Ultear. Despite everything the world threw at the her, she hadn't broken and remained the amazing selfless woman she was._

 _"It's ok Natsu, you didn't know and if you weren't so reckless, you probably never would have." Ur interrupted before turning of the lacrima screen. Despite only being a spirit, she still felt bad for guilt tripping the teen and brought him into the comforting warmth of her breasts. Natsu appreciated the gesture and enjoyed the woman's twins. The woman eventually released the pinkette. The fire mage asked a few more questions about herself. The younger mage was interested in learning more about the woman. The woman was eager to tell the pink haired mage everything he wanted since time moved significantly slower in her area. The two enjoyed a nice long chat. Natsu got to learn a lot about the mother of his time controlling lover and Ur was happy to learn that her daughter had fallen for such a great guy._

 _"As much as I've enjoyed our little talk, I need to ask... how did I get here?" Natsu questioned. Ur got up and started to explain. When Natsu had activated his magic on the ice, his demonic powers undid the effects that the iced shell had on Deliora. She went on to explain that her spell had been slowly draining her the demon's life force and if the moon drip ceremony had carried through, the demon would have died upon release. However, Natsu's blue fire had undid what she had done. She also mentioned that his hell fire would have freed the demon, but it would have still been under the effects of her iced shell and it would have still died. "Sorry about that." He apologised again._

 _"Don't worry about it too much though, if you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you." Ur told the pinkette. However, Natsu was still a little worried, there was the matter of Deliora. The fire mage had seen Ur's fight with the demon and just how devastating its attacks could be. His confidence was a little lacking right now, which Ur was kind of expecting this and decided to fill her new friend in on the positive of him getting out of control. "I know you're a little concerned, but I have gift for you." She started, making the teen per up a little. "You're aware that you blue flames have the ability to eat other magic... However have you ever questioned why?" The ice make mage questioned. Natsu shook his head, he was never really questioned why he was able to do, he had just done it. "Well you're flame feeds on other magic in the hopes of adding it to your own power, however, for it to be truly effective it requires a large concentration of it at a high grade, that's why you can't just consume the magic of weaker mages and fortunately for you I'm pretty strong."_

 _"Wait so I know Ice make mage now?" Natsu questioned. Ur giggled and shook her head and explained that he had gained the ability to use the element of ice. However, how he used it was completely up to him. He could very well go and learn maker magic, even if it didn't fit his fight style. The older woman suggested that he try to incorporate it to his fighting style. The fire mage ignited his fists with the new magic and he was amazed when he saw the white flame. Unlike his other flames it was cold, even for him. "This is amazing Ur, how long can I use it?"_

 _"You can use it all you want, you've manged to take tens years worth of my magic." Ur told the teen, who was still playing around with his new power. the older woman was happy to see that Natsu could get excited about magic, even though he already had a lot of interesting types of magic. The pinkette eventually stopped playing around and he gave the woman a questioning look. "Something you need?"_

 _"If my fire undid the spell, doesn't that mean you should be a normal person?" Natsu questioned. He hopped that it was true since it meant that the mother and daughter could repair their relationship. Sadly, Ur shook her head and explained that when he stole her magic, he destroyed the ice leaving her with a body. "Wait so you're just a spirit now?" He quizzed._

 _"To be honest, I'm not quite sure... but let's not press the issue, I need to ask you to do something for me." Ur replied as the expression on her face became a lot more serious. Natsu didn't have to think about doing a favour for the woman, in the short time he had known her, he had learnt a lot about her and grown a fondness for her. He agreed to do something for the woman. "When you fight that demon, please use the power I've given you, it's a little silly but I want to see my magic used to defeat that demon and protect my pupils... would you do that for me?" The older woman requested._

 _"Sure, I was planning on doing it anyway." Natsu replied, making the older woman hug him. The pinkette felt as if he was starting to fade from this world. He knew that his time with Ur was coming to an end._

 _"One more request... Please take care of my Ultear, I know she's veered onto the wrong path, but I know you can get her back on track and please protect my pupils." Ur said while hugging her daughter's boyfriend even harder. It pained the older woman to know the terrible things her daughter had done to achieve her dream. Natsu nodded as he started to fade even more. As the pinkette was about to disappear, Ur gave the woman one last piece of advice. "Also, tread carefully around the demon within... She's harmless now, but she's a lot more than she seems."_

 **~Back to the present~**

Deliora let out a mighty roar as the fire mage stared him down. Natsu was happy with the strength of his new flame. He now knew that the ice was at least as strong as Ur's since it had been able to defend against the revived demon's attack. The pinkette cracked his knuckles before charged at the imposing demon. The demon slammed it's large scaly hands toward the fire mage. The demon was a lot quicker than he was expecting, but he still managed to dodge the attack. Natsu was glad that he had moved out of the way since the attack was strong enough to make the ground beneath it shake.

The pinkette had almost lost balance because of the attack, but he was able to continue advancing towards him. He didn't get too far before the demon slashed at him with it's other claw. Once again he was able to move out of the way, but this time he didn't get out unscathed and the demon, he now had a rather large scratch on his right arm. It hurt, but it could have been a lot worse for him. "You almost took off my arm you ass." Natsu said before he used his flames to boost himself off the ground and to the demon. The fire mage was close enough and delivered a strong flame infused punch to body of the demon. While the punch alone was strong enough to make the demon yell out, the follow up was devastating as the creation of a Zeref was pushed back out of the cave and into the forest.

The attack was not enough to do a large amount of damage on the demon. Natsu wasn't surprised by this, but his attack wasn't intended to do a lot of damage. He just wanted the demon to get out of the cave so he had more room to fight properly it. Even though the white fire turned ice had not done damage it had frozen the demon's torso. The demon let out beam of energy at the pinkette. The energy beam was stronger then when it fired at Gray and Lyon as it tore up the island and caused fire to erupt from the ground. He could tell that the demon was going to destroy the whole island if it that's what it took. "Your fight is with me and me alone." Natsu said as his magic began to flare up. The fire mage created a large wall of fire around where he intended to fight the battle before he froze it. "Wow, her magic is amazing." He told himself as he looked at the massive walls of ice. They had appeared so quickly and they were so strong, yet they towered over the massive demon.

 **"Rahhhhh!"** Deliora bellowed when he saw that he was trapped. The demon began to move towards the wall but Natsu wasn't going to let the demon do what it wanted. The pink haired teen blasted himself toward the demon getting it's attention again. The demon launched a volley of beams at the man, which did nothing to stop him. Natsu either dodged the attacks or used his white flames to block the destructive attacks.

He eventually got close enough to the demon. He once again used his fire magic to propel himself at the beast. Natsu sent a combo fire infused kicks and punches at the demon. Unlike last time, the mage wasn't just trying to force it back, he wanted to destroy the demon and he wasn't going to take it lightly. Each one of his strong strikes sent the dark blue beast back a little and caused it let out even more pained roars. "Take this, you bastard!" Natsu yelled before creating a large ball of fire, around the size of the demon's head. he jumped off the demon before he sent the ball of cold fire at the monster. The young mage's attack proved to be very effective and toppled the raging demon. The battle was still far from over, but Natsu was happy that he had made some headway and he landed a few moments later. The teen landed a few sort seconds after the attack and took a few seconds to collect himself a little.

Much to is shock, the demon began to get up and its wounds began to heal. The heal was not instant, but it was effective and Deliora looked as good as new. **"Raggg!"** Deliora roared before bringing it's foot down onto the Natsu. It was only just, but Natsu managed to avoid being squashed like a bug by the demon. However, being so close to the demon's foot after impact did send the fire mage back a little. It would have hurt more if there was anything to crash through, but the demon's foot had led to the surrounding forest begin torn apart. The Dragneel looked around and realised that the fight had already ravaged the area. Some parts were scorched because of the demon's breath attacks while some were frozen solid in the aftermath of his last attack. He was glad that he had put up the wall, he didn't want to think about how much more damaged he would have caused.

Seeing that it had failed to squash Natsu under its foot, Deliora attempted to do the same thing, but with it's fist this time. "Not this time." Natsu said before thrusting his fire coated fist at the demon, sending blast of his white flame at the aggressors arm. At first the fire pushed back the demon's hand, but after a few seconds began to pass through its arm. Natsu smirked and solidified his frozen flame, resulting in Deliora's arm being covered in a thick layer of ice as it was about to hit him. The demon was now unable to move it's arm and he wasn't going to let a chance like that go to waste. He gathered the inhuman strength he had and shattered Deliora's weakened ice covered hand with his fist. While doing so did hurt the pinkette a little bit, it hurt demon a lot more, which was no clutching were its lost arm was. However, the demon found itself unable to heal itself due to the ice that covered the shoulder of the demon. "That was for Ur's leg... and for almost taking off my arm."

 **"Arrggg!"** Deliora cried out. Natsu wasn't going to let the demon gave it's rest and prepared to do the same thing to the demon's other arm. Ironically enough, Natsu had forgotten how demons could get when they were pushed back enough. The creation of the dark wizard began to bombard Natsu with it's beams of energy. Natsu could see that the monster had given up a lot of power so it could launch the attack almost instantly after it had finished the other one. Being caught of guard by the sudden increase in speed, the fire mage was blasted by the demon's attacks one after another.

The experience was painful to say the least and Natsu found it a little hard to get himself back up. The pinkette eventually got himself back up, but the demon grabbed him with it's remaining arm. Natsu felt himself being crushed in the demon's grip as he was brought up to meet it's opening mouth. At first he though that Deliora was going to eat him, but than he noticed the demon gather energy at it's mouth. Natsu's face turned into a horrified one when he realised what the demon was doing. The Dragon Slayer attempted to struggle at first, the demon's grip was too much. A last second idea popped into his head. He increased his magical output and covered himself in his new magic. Natsu's moral began to rise when he saw Deliora's hand was freezing and it's grip was weakening. "Crap this is bad." Natsu said when he realised it was far too late to do get out of the way.

Natsu didn't have much time question if he would survive the attack because he was blasted by the demon before he could. If taking the blast head on wasn't bad enough, he was sent crashing back down to the ground. The only positives that the Dragon Slayer could see was the fact that he was still alive and that the Deliora had lost a hand. However, he wasn't sure how long either of those two things were going to remain true. The attack had been so strong that Natsu could barely move at the moment and everything hurt at the moment. "I really shouldn't make so many promises." Natsu said to no one as he struggled to his feet. His clothes were tattered and his body was sore. However, he still had plenty of magic left and he had a promise to keep.

The pinkette became even more motivated when he saw that Deliora was gathering energy for yet another attack. This one was different from the others, the demon was taking a lot more time to charge its attack. Natsu could tell that the demon was planning on using the rest of its energy to destroy the pinkette as well as the island. He could tell that his wall wouldn't be able to stop the attack this time. It had already taken a major beating and was already falling apart. The fire mage saw only one option and he extended his hands towards the demon before he stated concentrating his new magic.

"I'm beyond screwed if this doesn't work." Natsu muttered as he started focusing his magic into a large ball of fire. The pinkette planned on destroying the demon this attack so he started pouring everything he had left into the attack. Natsu was sure that the attack could be seen by his teammates at this point and he knew seeing this would worry them. All he hoped at the moment was that all of them had been smart enough to get as far away from wall as possible since he was planning on outdoing his past escapades. _'This is the first time I've been intentionally destructive in a while, I better live up to my reputation.'_ The fire mage thought before making the already large ball of fire the size of demon he was aiming it at. Though it probably would have been enough to destroy the demon, enough wasn't enough for the Dragneel. _'Now that I think about it, I haven't named any of these moves yet... now's probably not the best time to do it though... Maybe I have enough for just this '_ He told himself before further increasing the size of the attack. The pinkette's body was slowly starting to reach its limits in terms of magical output around the same time the demon finished getting the attack ready.

This was cue for the pinkette to launch his own attack. He thrust his arms forwards and the ball of white fire transformed into a torrent of white flames aimed at the monster. Both attacks tore the landscape apart as they moved towards each other. Natsu let out his own roar out and his white flame burnt even brighter as it neared his much large opponent. A few seconds later the two attacks collided and much to the horror of the demon, Natsu's attack overpowered it's attack with ease. Due to him not being able to see his past attack, he further increased the strength of his already devastating attack. The demon was soon consumed by the pinkette's attack. " **WRAHHHH!"** Deliora cried out as it met it's demise at the fire mage's sub-zero flames.

 _'Thank you Natsu.'_ A voice told Natsu as he finished his attack off. He knew the voice belonged to Ur, but he wasn't able to find the woman. The pinkette smiled at the sound of Ur's voice. The teen then turned his attention to demon, which now just appeared to be a harmless ice sculpture rather than a fierce demon that could destroy villages and ruin lives. Natsu moved towards the dead demon and went to make sure it was actually dead. When he arrived, he touched the sculpture, which began to crumble the second he did. It was satisfying to say the least

"Perfect and it cost a temple, a third of an island and part of the ocean." Natsu said as he looked around at all the frozen and carrded area. There was large spikes of ice covering where he had battled the demon and the area behind where the demon used to was frozen solid. It was nice to see that his actions hadn't caused a large amount of things to be set ablaze. He may have frozen what he would have burnt, but at least this look pretty. "Maybe they won't notice the wall." He hoped before the ice wall returned to it's flame form and disappeared. The fire mage was a little confused about this at first, but then he realised he was pretty much out of magic and he fell to the ground due to magical exhaustion. He had put a lot of unnecessary magic into his last attack and his body wasn't fully adjusted to his new magic. "I hope they find me soon, I'm kinda hungry."

 **~Three hours later~**

Natsu, along with his team were now back at the village. The pinkette had been found by his team a few minutes after his battle with the demon. None of them were surprised to see the state he was in considered what they had seen, but they were surprised when they saw how much longer the fire mage's hair had gotten and the fact that he was using a new type of magic. His female companions had got him back to the village, got him patched up and allowed him to restore his magic. Natsu got a lot of great news when he was picked up by the girls. First of all was the fact that Gray and Lyon had made up, the younger mage had even convinced the older one to pursue a new dream. The second piece of great news he had heard was that the bookworm had learnt how to break the curse. Natsu had gone to kiss the woman when he had heard this, but his body had failed him when he tried to. This resulted in the girls realising that he needed some time to rest. Natsu had used that time well and he was now back to a healthy state.

"Ok let's break this stupid curse." A half naked Natsu said as he walked out of the hut he had been resting in. Neither the villagers nor Natsu's team questioned his state of undress. Levy was the only one not in the dark since she was part of the reason why her childhood friend wasn't wearing a shirt.

"The tower is over there, but are you sure that you'll be able to get high enough?" Levy questioned, making the pinkette point at the destroyed third of the island and reminding her that he was the one who did that. Levy couldn't deny that the fire mage was an expert and destroying things and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I like the hair by the way." She complimented, making Natsu grin. He knew that he was going to have to get it cut, but he was happy that at least one of his mates liked his hair. Unfortunately, Mirajane and Sorano had made it very clear that if his hair got even an inch longer, they would give him a trim and he really had no say in the matter. "I'm really going to miss it." She added as she played with the pinkette's hair, which now reached his mid back.

"He's my sword Daddy, please be careful with it." Hitomi said as she handed her father her sword, which she had turned into a long thick blade. It was quite heavy, but much like her father, the younger Dragneel was quite strong. Natsu took the sword and promised that he would keep it safe. "You can do it Daddy."

"I also believe in you Natsu-sama." Yukino chimed in, hoping to cheer on the fire mage. The woman felt that it was all she could do and she felt a little bad because of it. Sure she had been able to take Zalty by surprise and force him to run, she had so been able to clear the island of any more threats. While most people would have thought Yukino had done enough, especially since she was only a novice, but the light haired girl was disappointed that she hadn't helped her precious Natsu-sama enough. The holder mage's quickly began and she started thinking of herself as useless to the pinkette. _'Natsu-sama will never want to go a job with me after this.'_ She told herself. The woman only snapped out of her state when Natsu spoke up.

"Thanks Yuki, I'll do this no problem especially with you backing me up." Natsu told the younger mage, making her eyes brighten. The fire mage wasn't entirely sure why the woman was so excited, but he was still unaware of how dark his old friend's mind could get. Natsu walked to and climbed the village's tower before sprouting his wings. The entire village looked watched the pinkette and felt a bit more pressure to succeed. "This would be so much easier if Erza was here... She's so many armours, I bet one of them could have solved this." He groaned. The pinkette was still a little drained from over doing it and because of that, he was feeling a little lazy.

"Stop stalling Daddy, I want my sword back." Hitomi yelled. Natsu took his daughter's words to heart and summoned his regular red flame, causing the enlarged sword to combust. The Dragon Slayer spread his wings before he took off into the sky at a blinding speed. The villagers were impressed by the pinkette's speed and watched on in awe. After a few seconds Natsu was unable to be seen by the villagers, the only indication of where he was was the bright red flame.

"I guess this is close enough." Natsu realised while still speeding upwards. He moved his hand back and used his momentum to throw the flaming sword into the sky. The flame covered weapon flew through the sky and eventually hit something. Just as the blue haired woman expected, the sky began to crack and soon enough the purple hue in the sky was gone and the night sky retained its normal colour. The teen caught his daughter's sword as it fell and descended back down as the curse was lifted. "Wow, this sword is something else." He thought aloud as he looked at the weapon in his hands. He had asked his daughter what the sword was made from, but the young woman said she had forgotten exactly what it was made out of. She had only been able to tell him that it was made of a large mixture of metals, monsters Erza had killed and enchantments. The young girl had also told her father that it had taken many months to create and Erza had to call in a lot of favours. _'I really need to thank Erza for taking such great care Hitomi.'_

"Perfect work Natsu." Levy congratulated while gesturing at the demonic villagers. Natsu would have been shocked by this, but Levy had explained that the villagers weren't humans to begin with, they were just demons with the ability to transform into humans and the moon drip had altered their memories so they thought the opposite. The news was surprising to Natsu at first and so was the fact that Levy had figured all this out. However, Levy had admitted that the 'man' named Zalty had been the one to tell her what the villagers truly was. Natsu and his team watched the demons celebrate both the fact that their curse had been lifted and the return of one their own, who just so happened to be the same person who had taken them to the island. "I think our job here is done."

"Yes, you've done more than we could have ever asked you to." The village chief known as Moka thanked. Natsu's group was delighted when they saw the large sack of jewel and the golden key in the man's hands. The pinkette would never admit it, but he was completely unaware of what the reward was so he was very surprised when he saw how large the reward was. "There is the 7 million Jewels and the key just as promised." The demon said as he handed them to the long haired fire mage, who accepted the key but was hesitated to take money. Moka was confused by this and Natsu reminded him of the damage he had caused the island. "You brought my child back to me, as a parent yourself you should know that you can't put price on getting one back, giving you the full reward is the least I can do." Moka insisted.

"Thanks legendary sideburns." Natsu said before accepting the reward. He still couldn't get over how large the man's sideburns were. "Well I guess we better head back, I've got another reward to claim." He told his team as a devilish grin appeared on his face, concerning everyone besides Hitomi, who cheered. "Let's find that stripper and then I can show sparky who's boss hahahaha!" The pinkette cackled. While his daughter did join in on her father's maniacal laughter, everyone else grew increasingly concerned. One of the villagers eventfully informed the fire mage that Gray and Lyon had both taken the only boats on the island. "I don't care what I promise Ur, I'm going to kick their asses using this new magic."

"Don't worry Natsu, I've got a spare boat." Bobo told the fire mage as he dragged out a boat very similar to the one that had crashed. Natsu's team said their goodbyes to the villagers before they boarded the boat. Everyone was very happy with the job. Natsu had got a good fight, got to talk to his girlfriend's mother and he also had a new magic. Hitomi was happy that she had got to see her father in action and participated in her first S-class quest. Levy was delighted at the prize money she had gotten and how much time she had spent being intimate with her lover/childhood friend. Yukino was just glad that she had gotten come along and that she had a new key to add to her collection, the novice now had four golden keys, much like her blonde haired friend. "Thank you for everything Fairy Tail!" The demon called out as the group of mages set out.

All of the mages waved back apart from Natsu who only weakly groaned. "That went a lot better than I thought it would." Levy commented as she looked back at the island. The bluenette was used to planning her missions out in advanced but the spontaneous nature of the mission had made that impossible for her. Despite it making the job a lot more stressful, the job was still a lot of fun. Levy turned back to hear her teams thoughts on the job, but instead of a team eager to discuss she got something different. She had a sleeping pre-teen pinkette, a light haired closet pervert dressed in a very skimpy magic dress and her boyfriend, who was rubbing his head in the scantly-clad holder mage's thighs. Levy looked at Yukino with a look a slight disappointment. Her friend was more than happy to show her love for the pink haired teen, but she was still too cowardly to admit her feelings to him in person. She also felt a little jealous that the woman was able to summon skimpy outfits to entice the teen.

"Don't look at me like that Levy-sama, I'm just helping Natsu-sama with his motion sickness." Yukino defended, making the bookworm sigh. The busty blue haired woman knew that she had to push her new short haired friend a little more. Levy knew that the woman had the desire after she had taken a sneak peak at the holder mage's diary. She used the word diary rather loosely since only half of it was a maiden's inner most thoughts and the other was just pure smut, very detailed smut.

"Whatever you say Yu-chan." Levy replied while trying to get some of the things she had read out of her head.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, for this chapter and this arc. Please make sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought and hopefully you'll read the next chapter.**

 **Also, Happy holidays. I'm saying this now since I might not be able to get the omake I'm writing for this story in time.**

 **Beta read By**

 **-Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	25. Omake: Christmas with dark mages

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Omake: Christmas with dark mages  
**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **This is just a short chapter to celebrate the holidays and so I can write a Natsu X Ultear scene, which have become increasingly scarce on this site, but I can understand why. Just for some context, this takes place when Natsu was still with Grimoire heart and a few months after he had met Tartarus and left Hitomi with Erza.**

* * *

 **~Begonia Town~**

Natsu, Meredy and Ultear were enjoying a pleasant day away from their guild. Natsu was honestly surprised that Hades had allowed the three to leave the guild's base, but he was very grateful for the chance. The pinkette didn't have the best relationship with a large amount of the dark mages, especially a blonde haired God Slayer, so it made getting to spend time with the only ones he liked even better.

The three mages were enjoying a pleasant walk through the snow covered village. Natsu was the only one wearing his usual attire due to his heavy resistance to the cold. However, the same couldn't be said for the female mages. Meredy was wearing a large brown winter coat that covered her petite body, red gloves, warm brown snow shoes and a white scarf, gifted to her by Natsu earlier that the day. The youngest dark mage had decided to forgo wearing her golden head gear and instead chose to wear a warm read beanie, which Natsu prefered. Ultear wore a black figure hugging sweater, a pair of short shorts that were covered the aforementioned sweater, black tights, brown knee high boots and a white buckled up coat that kept her beautiful body and attire hidden away. Since the older mage wasn't quite as layered as her adopted daughter, she had to cling onto her heat generating lover. "I'm still surprised that you guys celebrate the holidays." Natsu said as they walked through the snow covered town.

"I can't believe you're saying that after the Halloween party, I remember you enjoying yourself quite a bit." Ultear commented with a giggle. The woman had some very fond memories of what the pinkette was like when she got him to cut lose at their guilds parties. The time mage had expected the fire mage to be an angry drunk, but he turned out to be an extremely fun one.

"I wish I could say the same, but my girlfriend keeps putting stuff in my drinks whenever I'm not looking." Natsu reminded the woman before giving her a leer. He felt like an idiot for accepting drinks that had been anywhere near the time mage after the first time. The fire mage knew that Ultear did it so she could have more blackmail material on him since he had stumbled on a folder with pictures of him making an ass of himself whenever he got drunk. "You really need to stop doing that, being hungover is not a great feeling."

"Water under the bridge Natsu dearest, let's just concentrate on having a good day, Master Hades said we can stay here for three days and we already spent one of them doing nothing." Ultear said, completely brushing the issue off. Natsu wasn't really didn't have the energy to deal with the time mage's antics, he just wanted to enjoy a nice day out that didn't end up with him having to fight, threaten, lie to or seduce someone. The pinkette could tell that his partners felt the same way. He couldn't imagine what kind of toll working as a dark mage had on the younger pinkette. "Hmm, there's a play I want to see that's playing in this town, so we're going to check that out first." The time mage told the pink haired duo. Both of them had known Ultear long enough to know that they really didn't have an option in the matter. "You two don't sound excited?" A bewildered time mage asked.

"I can't tell if you're being sincere with that look on your face." Natsu commented while giving the woman a look. Ultear shrugged her shoulders and she guided her two favourite people to the theatre with a spring in her step. Due to the kind of life she lived, she didn't get to spend a lot of time as a normal person, so she really enjoyed the time that she could. Natsu knew how much the time mage desired a normal life more than anyone, despite how much she acted like she enjoyed relentlessly chasing the goal that had caused her to commit so many atrocities in her young life. "Whatever, I promised to do whatever you wanted." He added.

"Don't say it like that Onii-chan, you're going to make Ultear upset." Meredy scolded the older pinkette. The sensory mage found the relationship between her adoptive mother and her crush rather odd. The two would constantly go back and forth, but in a very odd fashion. The mages were never truly angry at each other like some of the couples she had seen. However, despite all their bickering, Natsu and Ultear always seemed to be happy when around each other.

"Don't worry Meredy, Ultear can never stay mad at me, I don't think anyone can." Natsu said. The older purple haired woman couldn't deny what the pinkette had said. She wasn't sure if it was primarily because of her relationship or her general fondness for people with pink hair, but Ultear was never able to stay mad at her lover for very long. "See Meredy, she even agrees." He added while ruffling the younger mage's hair. A small blush and a large smile appeared on the young maiden's face when Natsu did this.

"Of course, you're the best Onii-chan!" Meredy said with a bright smile before holding onto the pink haired mage. The young sensory mage loved getting attention from the older man, even though she knew it would be impossible for her to get the kind of attention she truly desired. However, she was happy just to have some sort of attention despite having such a strong rival. Things were even harder for the young pink pinkette since Natsu was oblivious that her feelings for him were romantic.

Ultear felt a pang of jealously when she realised that she was being outdone by someone so much younger than her. "Come on darling, we're going to miss the play." Ultear said before grabbing her boyfriend's wrist and dragging him along. Meredy followed the two adults with a smile on her face. She loved seeing her two favourite people interact like this and she didn't want to miss out on seeing more of it. "You too Meredy, I don't want to miss out on the better seats."

Meredy wasted no time in catching up to the adults before he jumped onto the older pinkette's back. "This will make it easier for me to keep up with you two." Meredy claimed as she clung onto the much warmer mage. The pink haired cutie unknowingly pissed off the older woman, who became increasingly jealous. The Sensory mage was completely oblivious to how her adoptive mother was feeling and continued to hang onto the fire mage.

 _'I guess It's a good thing that I came prepared, I'm going to make sure Natsu remembers who his girlfriend is.'_ Ultear thought with a scheming grin on her face. Even without seeing the look on his girlfriend's face, he had the feeling that she was up to something, but then again he always had that feeling when around the beauty.

 **~An hour and a half later~**

The play had been going on for a while now and much to the dismay of Ultear both pinkettes had fallen fast asleep while the time mage was still awake and enjoy said play. Ultear had seen this coming and initially planned to wake her boyfriend up, she had stopped herself when she saw how peaceful and cute the sleeping duo looked. Instead of waking them up, she had take a quick photo to add to her already large collect of pictures of the two sleeping with each other. _'Curse them for being so adorable.'_ Ultear thought. She maybe a cold, manipulative and ruthless monster to most people she had encountered, however, the two pinkettes had a strong effect on her. Her adoptive daughter caused her to become a calm compassionate motherly figure and her boyfriend would make her happy, laid back and loving.

Ultear wasn't too sure why the two had the effect they had on her, but she liked it. Being around the two made her forget about the terrible things she had done and feel as if she could have a normal happy life, which something she desired more than anything. However, she a large part of her constantly reminded her that she didn't deserve it. "I love both of you." The time witch whispered before hugging the two slumbering mages, gaining the attention of a few on-lookers. She gave them all an icy stare, making them back off. The woman went back to embracing the only two people who she wholeheartedly loved. She did feel a little embarrassed that so many had seen her be so affectionate, the only way the situation could get more embarrassing for the time mage is if either of the two were to catch her doing this. That thought made the woman embarrassed enough to let go of the two sleeping teens.

It was a good thing that she had done that as well since the two woke up a few seconds after she had let go of them. Both of them were groggy and aware of what she had done. "Is it over yet?" Natsu asked before he started looking around, only to find that the play was still going on. The two pink haired mage's shared a look of disappointment when they realised that they would be here for a lot longer than they hoped. It wasn't like that the play was bad, but neither of them found it interesting in the slightest. "I guess we should get comfortable." The Dragon Slayer grunted before sinking back into his seat.

"Onii-chan, do we have to stay here? I'm getting hungry." Meredy groaned while tugging on the older man's clothes. The fire mage could understand the girl's plight, but his lover seemed to be enjoying herself since she had a smile on her face. Natsu explained this to Meredy, who understood, but wasn't completely happy about it. "Fine, if it's for Ultear I'll stay." She pouted. The time mage was felt both guilty and happy at the same time. While she did enjoy the play, she liked her pinkettes a lot more and she got up.

"Come on you two, let's get going... This is getting a little bland." Ultear said. The sensory and fire mage both jumped out of their seats and followed the woman out of the theatre with huge smiles on their face. Though the two couldn't see it, a warm smile appeared on the older woman's face. While no one would ever hear it from her, the woman was beginning to value the happiness of the her pink haired teammates over the happiness of her own. "Let's head home, the restaurants in this town are far too over priced and Meredy can cook a lot better than most of the chefs here." She added, causing the fire mage to cheer. Much like Natsu, Ultear loved the taste of the sensory mage's cooking. She still wasn't completely sure how the young girl was able to learn how to cook so well, but then again she had been able master a form of lost magic at a fairly young age.

The trio headed back to the small house they had rented out. The trio could have chosen a large house to stay in since they were more than able to afford it. However, they had opted to for a much smaller one since they didn't want or care about the extra room. The three finally arrived at their cosy looking home and Meredy decided to speak up. "I'm going to make the best dinner for all of us, but I'll need time to prepare, so you two find something to do away from the kitchen." Meredy told the two while removing her large snow covered coat. The youngest mage wanted surprise the two with something grand, while she had already prepared majority of the food before they had left, she still needed some extra time.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind spending some alone time with Ultear." Natsu said as he helped take off the time mage's coat. The purple haired woman liked where her pink haired lover was heading and she followed him to the next room. Meredy was well aware of the rather 'intimate' relationship the two had, but she made sure that neither of them knew that since she didn't want to get between the two developing their relationship, even if it did embarrass the young mage to no end. "Make sure to tell us when you're done." The fire mage told the younger girl. The young mage gave him a thumbs up before insisting that he spend some time with his girlfriend.

"You heard the girl, spend time with your beautiful girlfriend." Ultear said before grabbing her lover's hand and leading him to house's lounge room. Much like the rest of the house, the room was nice and cosy. The room had very little, it had a Christmas tree with five presents underneath it, a couch large enough for three people and large flat movie lacrima above a fire place. The room may have been small put it was perfect for celebrating the holidays thanks to Ultear's excellent decorating. "I still can't believe that you managed to find such a cute house for us." The time mage thanked the pinkette as she led him to the couch.

"Well you told me that you didn't want anything too big and this one seemed perfect for us." Natsu told the woman before joining the woman on the couch. Ultear hadn't had time to just sit down with her boyfriend in a while. Mainly because they were either on a mission together or Natsu was off bettering Grimoire Heart's relationship with Tartarus. She was still a little worried about what the demons had done to her pink haired lover.

Even though she had found nothing wrong with the fire mage after a large amount of in-depth examination, the fact that Tartarus had requested that Natsu act as an ambassador for the guilds struck her as odd. Ultear had asked Hades why he had allowed this, but the dark mage reminded how important keeping a good relationship with the other guilds was important. The purple haired woman eventually accepted this but it didn't mean she was happy about it. Natsu saw the slightly distressed look on the woman's face. "What's wrong Ultear?"

"Nothing much, I'm just glad that we can have some peace for once." Ultear replied while resting her head on the fire mage's shoulder. The pinkette could understand how the woman felt to an extent. While he loved going on adventures and fighting, the idea of a calm peaceful life with a family didn't sound all that bad. Natsu was surprised when he first found out how much his purple haired lover yearned for such a life. The woman had never actually told him that, but the look on her face whenever they had time to slow down and relax spoke volumes. The Dragon Slayer looked at the woman and saw the far away look on her face as she stared at the fire. "Do you ever wonder how our lives would be if we didn't have magic?" She questioned, catching Natsu off guard.

"Are you ok Ultear?" Natsu asked. This was one of the weirdest things that could ever come out of the woman's mouth considering her guild wanted a world were only mages could survive. If the woman was being serious about her question, it made him question just how much the time mage wanted her guild to succeed with their master plan. Natsu knew that the woman wanted to reach their guild's goal for the soul purpose of travelling back in time. Now that he thought about it, going back in time had been her motive for learning her lost magic. Despite him knowing that, he was still unaware of why the woman was so intent on doing so. "If you didn't have magic, wouldn't that mean you couldn't achieve your dream?" He continued, making the woman's eyes widen.

"I guess that's true... Now that I think about it, I've never told you why I want to turn back time." Ultear realised, peaking the fire mage's interest. The woman saw the look of interest on her boyfriend's face and she was very happy. Natsu, aside from Meredy, was the only one she really trusted with her true motives. Much like Natsu, the only time she interacted with her other guild mates was when she had to. "Please don't tell anyone else this, including Meredy." The time mage told the fire mage with a very serious look. The Dragon slayer couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face when he heard this. It was nice to know that the purple haired woman trusted him to such a degree. With this in mind, the pinkette nodded and promised that he would keep it a secret. "That's good to hear, I'll start by telling you how I ended up in Grimoire Heart."

Ultear told Natsu of her long dark history and to say that she had a bad childhood would be a massive understatement. Natsu could related to what the woman to an extent, but it would be insulting to the woman to compare their pasts. When Natsu had been abandoned, he still had someone with him and he had somewhere to go. The purple haired woman was not nearly as lucky, she had been left at a much younger age, subjected to cruel experiments and the worst part was that after she managed to escape the experiments, she found that she had been replaced. When Natsu thought about it, he wasn't sure if he would have turned out any better if he was subjected to the same experience. "I'm sorry for what happened to you." Natsu apologised. The woman was surprised with the tone in the pinkette's voice. Instead of the sympathy she was expecting, she could only hear empathy.

"There's nothing you can do about it, my mother has been dead for a long time... Once I achieve my goal, I'll be able to undo all my mistakes and have the life that I was supposed to have." Ultear said with a happy look on her face. Natsu could once again empathise with the woman. However, he still couldn't agree with what the woman had done to achieve her goal. "Let's get off this topic for now and let's just enjoy a movie." She told the fire mage before snuggling up closer to him.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Natsu replied as he held the woman close to him. The fire mage turned on the movie lacrima. Neither of them really paid attention to what was actually happening on screen. The two instead spent their time cuddling and talking to each other. It was enjoyable for the both of them and the already close pair felt themselves getting closer. However, Natsu couldn't get his girlfriend's drive out of his head not matter how much he tried not to think about it. As he thought about it, he found himself believing that the time mage was not truly evil like the majority of his current guild mates.

"You look a little spaced out Natsu, is something wrong?" Ultear asked when she looked down at the pinkette, who was now resting his head on her lap. Natsu shook his head and told the beautiful purple haired mage that it was nothing. "Whatever you say darling." She huffed while running her hand through his shaggy pink hair. Ultear didn't mind the man avoiding a seemingly difficult topic. Natsu had never answer a question when she wasn't ready and she paid him back by doing the same for him.

"DINNER IS READY!" Meredy yelled in a sweet voice. The fire mage and time mage got off the couch and made their way to the dining room. The two were blown away by what they saw. Meredy had cooked them large meals before, but this took the cake. The table was covered in plated up food ready to be eaten. "I hope you enjoy it." She told the two mages before putting her apron away. The sensory mage's eyes brightened when she saw how happy the older pinkette was at the sight of the food. She had worked really hard to make sure that her loved ones were satisfied. Over the time she had known Natsu, she had compiled a list of all the foods he liked and she had made them all.

"This looks amazing Meredy, thanks." Natsu said as he ruffling the young maiden's hair. Meredy smiled at the sign of affection and moved to sit next to Ultear. The table was rather large, but the two girls sat close together. This was for two reasons. The first was because they didn't want to be too close when the fire mage ate and the second was so that they could talk to each other. "Let's not waste anymore time and dig in." The over zealous fire mage declared with a huge smile on his face.

"You made sure to add the spices I gave you right?" Ultear asked her adoptive daughter. The young girl gave Ultear a nod and then a confused look. The older woman would sometimes give her special instructions on how to prepare to food she gave Natsu. Meredy would always comply when it came to these things. Part of her felt guilty for not telling her favourite fire mage what the woman was doing, but Ultear had insisted it was for the benefit of her relationship. "Good, I wonder if it will really make it taste even better." The time mage muttered, further confusing the young girl.

 **~Thirty minutes later~**

"Finally, presents!" Meredy cheered as she ran towards the Christmas tree. It was decorated with plenty of tinsel, baubles and shining lights. These decorations made the tree look wonderful. Despite how wonderful the other decorations looked on the tree, all three of them could all agree that the best part was the small chibi plushies. Meredy had done an excellent job recreating the three in chibi form. It was almost scary how well the young girl had done it, but it didn't mean that the two didn't appreciate her hard work. "Onii-chan, open mine first." She requested.

Natsu was more than happy to accept the first gift since the younger pinkette would probably give him the best gift. Ultear may be his lover and know him in a very pleasurable way, but Meredy's interest in the pinkette had allowed her to gain a deep understanding of the fire mage. "I wonder what this is?" Natsu asked as he looked at the square box. The box was neatly wrapped and was around the size of his head. The pinkette was very unsure of what the gift could have been and his curiosity caused him to open it. Ultear watched as the pinkette's eyes light up with joy like never before. Natsu proceeded to shake in excitement. "This is the best gift ever." He told the sensory before bringing her into one of the warmest hugs she had ever felt.

Ultear had still yet to see what the excitement was about and from the way things were going, she wasn't going to find out anytime soon. She took a quick peak in the box. It turned out that the box was full of cards, which all allowed the Dragon Slayer free access to a very large amount of all-you-can-eat buffets. _'I see what you're trying to do there, they do say the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach... However, that's not true, there's a much quicker and effective way that you're far too young for.'_ Ultear told herself as a devilish smile appeared on her face. That thought made her remember her own gift for the fire mage and she began to get a little excited.

"I knew you'd like it Onii-chan." Meredy said as she returned the hug. It had taken the young girl a lot of work to get all the cards together and to see the look on Natsu's face made all the hard work worth it. The sensory mage eventually let go of the hug and turned to Ultear with a triumphant look on her face. She knew that she still was unable to really compete with the older woman, but every small victory counted. Ultear wasn't shaken by this since she still knew that her present would be unbeatable. "Can I have my present now?" She asked while looking up at the fire mage with her adorable green eyes.

Natsu wasn't able to resist the younger woman's gaze and he grabbed the largest present under the tree. "I'm going to start thinking you like her more than me with the size of that present." Ultear joked. The younger pinkette wished it was true, but she was smarter than that and just accepted massive gift. She quickly unwrapped the present as quickly as possible. She was delighted when she saw the large red dragon plushie. The dragon was very large, almost the size the young sensory mage.

"This is amazing Onii-chan, it's so warm as well." Meredy said while hugging the large dragon. Natsu explained that Dragon was imbued with his magic so it would keep her warm whenever she was close to it. This made the young woman even happier and she hugged the red plushie even harder. "Thanks Onii-chan, I love it!"

"That's good, Ultear looks a little left out, so let's give her presents next." Natsu suggested, getting a nod from both the woman. The fire mage moved under the tree once more and picked up the two of the three remaining presents before handing them to the time mage. The purple haired woman looked at the two presents and wondered who's she wanted more. Natsu's was a lot smaller than Meredy's, but she could tell it was a small jewellery box.

"I'll open yours last Natsu since you're going to have to wait a while for your present." Ultear said before taking Meredy's gift. The woman unwrapped her present with care and was surprised to see that it was an album. She was even more surprised when she saw that it was full of pictures of Natsu, Meredy and her. Some of them would be just her and Natsu, others would be her and Meredy and the majority were all three of them. However, all of them were precious memories that brought a smile to the time mage's face. Ultear may not have seemed a very sentimental person, but she loved this gift almost as much as she loved her two pinkettes. Before the woman could thank her adoptive daughter, Natsu gestured her to open his present. The purple haired beauty did so and her smile got even brighter when she saw the small locket with a picture of all three of them. It was a nice picture and the woman brought the locket close to her heart. "Thank you both, I couldn't ask for better presents." She thanked before bringing them both in for a hug. _'I've made a lot of mistakes... but you two definitely aren't some of them.'_

Meredy was happy at how affectionate her adoptive mother was being. She returned the hug and she knew that she owed part of it to the pink haired Dragon Slayer. She wasn't sure how he had done it, but he had both opened up Ultear's seemingly ice cold heart and thawed it out. The teen owed the fire mage a lot and it was one of the reasons she had fallen for him so badly. "I'm glad you liked, does that mean I can have my present as well?" She asked. Ultear smiled and grabbed the box for the younger pinkette. The green haired girl excitedly open the box and a happy look appeared on her face. Natsu took a quick peak at the gift and saw a pair of brown earmuffs. If Ultear hadn't told him about how she met the sensory mage, he would have been very confused why the young girl loved the present so much. "They're perfect." She cheered before putting the new accessory on her head.

"Ultear was right, these really do suit you." Natsu complimented, making the younger mage turn a crimson red. She was now conflicted if she liked the gift or the compliment from her crush more. The embarrassment quickly became too much for her and she took the earmuffs off. "What's wrong Meredy, you looked so cute in them?" He asked. Meredy could only hide her embarrassment by hiding her blushing face in her hands.

"Just stop Natsu." Ultear told her boyfriend, with a smidgen of jealously in her voice. Natsu realised that his compliments were making the sensory mage turn into a pink haired tomato and he apologised. "Good, now let's move onto something fun." The purple haired woman said with a smirk. The Dragon Slayer could tell that accepting would end badly for him and Meredy, but he knew that he didn't have an option in the matter. He looked over at Meredy, who was equally as worried about what the older woman was planning. "Don't worry, we'll start with something nice and fun for the both of you... We're going to have a very Merry Christmas together." The woman suggested as her smile became even more diabolical. The pinkette shuttered as Ultear moved towards them.

 **~Two hours later~**

Just as the two pinkette had predicted, this had gone horribly because of Ultear's twisted sense of humour. The time mage had a blast playing with the two mages. Just as she had promised, she had started off pretty tamed, but as more time passed, she became more sadistic with her games. After two hours, it eventually became too much for the youngest mage in the group and she was now fast asleep. Her final request had been that the fire mage had was the woman who take her to her bed. Natsu did this this since he knew just how rough it had been for the young woman. He had arrived at the young girl's room and was currently putting her to bed. "Thanks for holding on for so long, I don't think I could handle her games by myself." Natsu told the sleeping girl who was now holding onto the big red dragon.

The pinkette began to make his way out of the small room, that was until he heard the muttering coming from the younger girl. He turned back to see what was wrong the cute younger girl. Natsu had caught Meredy muttering things before and it would normally lead to her grabbing him in her sleep before forcing him to sleep with her. "I want a kiss Onii-chan." Meredy muttered as she snuggled with the plushie. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to give the maiden one last gift. A smile appeared on her face when she felt her crush plant a kiss on her forehead. Natsu couldn't help but crack a smile when he saw the reaction. "Thank you." She added. The fire mage moved out of the room and made his way to his troublesome girlfriend.

He wasn't entirely sure what to expect from the woman. Last time he saw her, she was laughing like a crazy person even though she wasn't drunk. Natsu was glad that the woman had enjoyed herself, but he wasn't happy that it came at the cost of his dignity and the fact that he still hadn't got the present that Ultear had been promising him the entire night. "Natsu~" Ultear sung, gaining Natsu's attention. The fire mage moved towards the irresistible voice of the time mage. He quickly found himself in front of the room he was sharing with his lover. "It's time for your gift Natsu dearest." She said while opening the door. However, she made sure that her body was hidden away from the Dragon Slayer. "Put on that robe, sit on the bed and I can give it to your present, even though you've been such a naughty boy." The purple haired beauty teased in a lust laced voice as she pointed to the teal bathrobe on the bed.

Natsu did as the woman wanted. He quickly took his regular clothes off and replaced them with the robe supplied for him before he sat on the bed. When Natsu sat on the bed, he saw that the woman was wearing a pink bathrobe that was very similar to the one he was wearing. The biggest difference was that Ultear's bathrobe hugged her magnificent figure. "I love what I see." Natsu said. The woman gave him a lustful gaze and moved towards her. Natsu was more than ready for Ultear to remove the robe and expose herself to him. He assumed that the woman wasn't wearing anything underneath considering he could see the woman's discard clothing to the side, including her underwear. "Do I get to unwrap my present or will the wrapping magically disappear?" He asked as the time mage closed in on him.

The woman started undoing her garment and much to her lover's surprise, she was wearing something though he was expecting the woman to see the woman naked, Natsu was still pleased with what he saw. The time mage was wearing a red Christmas themed dress that was so low cut that showed off an ample amount of her cleavage and was short enough that the smallest gust of wind would have given whoever was lucky enough a good view of her rear end. The dress made the woman look even better because of the tight brown belt that hugged her already slim waist. The purple haired woman covered herself up to some degree with the use of white thigh high tights and long gloves that reached slightly past her elbows. Ultear also wore a pair of black heels and a Santa hat to complete the look. "It's time for you to enjoy the first part of your present my sexy little dragon." Ultear said before doing a small twirl, allowing Natsu a quick glimpse at the tiny green thong underneath her dress.

Ultear moved towards her lover making sure to sway her hips even more than usual. It was truly a wonderful sight and Natsu realised how lucky he was to have such a sexy girlfriend. "Do I get to unwrap my present yet?" Natsu asked as his urges began to get the better of him. The woman looked amazing, however, the way she moved and lustful look in her eyes made her look even more irresistible.

"Don't worry darling, this present will unwrap itself, nice and slowly." Ultear told her lover before taking a seat on Natsu's lap. The woman wasted no time, tilted the fire mage's head upwards and engaged in a kiss. The kiss was much like the ones that they would share, only more intense. Their heated exchange was full of passion, lust and love. Ultear couldn't stop herself from moving her skillful hips as she kissed her lover. Natsu loved the way the woman was moving and the way her tongue tangled and fought against his own. It was exciting for the both of them and Ultear couldn't imagine another man giving her the same feeling. "You're more aggressive than usual... I like that." The busty beauty teased as she separated from the kiss and looked down at her pink haired lover.

"And you're working that ass of yours more than usual... I like that." Natsu teased back with a look of equal lust before he grabbed a hold of the dark mage's perfect ass. It bewildered him how something so perfect could occur in nature. Not only did it have the sexiest round shape, it was the just the right mix soft and firm. The only one that could come close to having one as good was a certain green haired demon. Natsu's attention was forced back to Ultear, who was going to do an amazing job keeping it. "I'll never get over how amazing this thing is." The pinkette said in a mesmerised state as he began squeezing the woman's rear end. This got him a smile from the scantly clad beauty, who then forced the fire mage into her big bountiful bosom.

"I swore that you were a breast man, but you sure are obsessed with this ass." Ultear taunted before she began to gyrate her talented hips. She was glad that her boyfriend had a very strong appreciation for her best assets. The beauty loved her man for it since she felt even more beautiful around the fire mage. She continued to smother her boyfriend with her large soft melons until she felt something very hot and hard pressing against her maidenhood. "It looks like you're ready for your present, it's time for your present to unwrap." She said. The time mage started by throwing away the festive hat and doing a sexy flick of the hair. Natsu could tell that it was going to be one hell of a show.

Ultear dismounted her boyfriend and began to dance for her lover. It was a slow sexy dance, that gave Natsu plenty of time take in the wonderful sight of her voluptuous body bouncing and jiggling in a mouth watering way. A large part of him was screaming at him to tear off the woman's clothes and have his way with the sexy woman, but he knew that his exclusive show would only get better the more he waited. The woman smiled when she saw the look of lust on her lover's face and her movements became even more erotic. She decided to step up it up a notch and she began to slowly slowly slip off her gloves, making sure to lean forward and give the pinkette another healthy dose of her cleavage as well as sexy glance. The fire mage couldn't move his eyes away from her ample milky breasts and her captivating dark brown eyes. _'When the hell did she learn to move like this?'_ Natsu wondered as the irresistible woman began to dance once more.

The purple haired dark mage loved the effect she was having on her lover. It seems all that time she had practised in front of mirror were paying off more than she had could have ever hoped. She had seen the hungry look in her boyfriend's eyes before and it excited her to no end. As she continued to dance she felt as if her dragon was going to pounce and claim her at any moment. The thought really got her blood pumping and encouraged her to sway her hips, shake her ass and jiggle her breasts even more just so that look intensified.

"Keep taking it in Natsu, I want you to enjoy your present to its fullest." Ultear said before kicking off her heels. The woman now only had her dress, thigh tights and her under garments left to go. She knew that the pinkette was going to enjoy the next part since he was finally going to get to start unwrapping his gift. The busty mage moved towards her hot headed boyfriend and slung one of her long legs over one of his shoulders. Natsu was impressed with both the flexibility of his partner and the amazing view of her sodden snatch covered up by her tiny green thong. "Would you mind taking these off for me Natsu?" She requested before she presented her covered up feet for the Dragon Slayer.

"Sure thing." Natsu said, eager to strip the woman of as much clothing as possible. His hand travelled up the woman's thigh and he went to pull down the first thigh high. However, Ultear stopped him. "What's wrong?" He questioned with his desperation for the woman becoming very clear. If the woman wasn't fixated on her plan, she would have given into her need for the Dragon Slayer, but unfortunately for the pinkette, Ultear was determined to keep to her plan.

"No hands Dragon boy, only use that talented mouth of yours." Ultear told her lover. The woman moved her thigh closer to the fire user's face. Natsu was now able to do as he pleased and he was able to smell his lover's potent arousal. "If you don't hurry up, you won't get what's underneath the wrapping." She mocked with smug smile. The purple haired woman enjoyed having control since the pinkette usually reigned supreme when it came to the bedroom. Ultear's little power fantasy was fulfilled when fire mage started taking of the woman's thigh highs just as she requested. He knew the woman would enjoy this so he made sure to take the woman's clothing nice and slowly. "You really know what a girl wants don't you?"

Natsu wasn't really able to give the woman a reply since he was still busy with the woman's tights. Though he knew it didn't suit his usual dominate personality, he kind of enjoyed doing this for his lover, plus he was going to have plenty of time to remind the woman of who was really in charge when it came to the main event. Once he was done with the first he went to remove the last of clothing covering his lover's long luscious legs. "There, now do I get to the rest, or do I get to enjoy the sexiest show in Fiore some more?" Natsu asked in a teasing tone. Ultear didn't give the man a verbal response and simply moved away from the fire mage, allowing him once again take in her wonderful body.

Ultear began to dance for her lover once again, somehow being even sexier than before. "So Natsu, what should come off first? These?" Ultear questioned before flashing her bra clad bosom at the pink haired Dragon Slayer. She was happy to see that the fire mage was struggling to keep himself seated. Just as quickly as she had pulled them out, the purple haired woman tucked her twins away. She turned away from the pinkette stuck out her butt and hiked up her dress. This gave Natsu an unobstructed view of her perfect rear end, her tiny thong did absolutely nothing it from the fire mage, which is exactly what she wanted. She turned back and saw the look she was hoping for before she turned back around. "You know what they say Natsu, always leave the best until last." She said before undoing the brown belt around her waist. Her dress no longer hugged Ultear's curves, but that didn't really matter since the dress dropped moments after she undid the brown belt.

Natsu took a few seconds to bask in Ultear's glorious body, that was now only clad in her green undergarments. _'I can't hold it anymore... must fight all urges.'_ Natsu told himself as his long standing erection began to feel a little painful. This was both the most enjoyable and infuriating experience of his life. He wanted to grab the woman and have his way with the woman right now. However, he could tell that the woman's display would only last just a little longer before he got what he so desperately wanted.

The busty time mage started by slowly unclasping her bra, making it even harder for the pinkette to hold. The arousal he was feeling at the moment could only be compared to when he was in heat, which was quite a feat. Ultear made the experience even more agonising by hiding her breasts as she stripped herself of her bra. Luckily the woman's own need was becoming too much as she revealed her pillows to the hormonal Dragon Slayer after throwing her bra at him. "Almost there Natsu, I'll let you unwrap the last part of your present." Ultear offered before she turned around, bent over and presented her big round ass for Natsu.

In his near lust crazed state, he couldn't deny the woman's offer. Natsu moved towards peak of natural booty, and grabbed started to take off the woman's tiny green thong. As he took off the woman's undergarments the Dragon Slayer found himself drawn in by the woman's soaked nether regions. Due to Natsu's enhanced senses, he couldn't resist the amazing aroma that the woman was producing as a result of her arousal. "You really enjoyed dancing like that for me didn't you?" Natsu mocked as he took in the time mage's arousal. He was going to make sure that he enjoyed his gift to it fullest. He finished taking the woman's last article of clothing and threw it away, leaving her completely bare. "I didn't think that unwrapping a present could be so hot." Natsu said before he picked up the woman.

Her lover's forwardness wasn't unexpected, considering how long he had sat there and watched. Ultear smiled as her boyfriend carried her naked body to the bed. Her little dance had really worked her up and she was more than ready for what the pinkette had in store for her. As she was expecting pink hair Dragon Slayer threw her onto the centre of the bed before he started disrobing. Unlike the woman, he didn't make a whole show and dance about it, he just burnt off the robe before joining his lover in the bed. Ultear liked the way her lover removed her clothes, it was very Natsu.

"Come here Natsu, I'm all unwrapped and ready for you." Ultear cooed, further drawing the fire mage in. She quickly found herself trapped underneath the pinkette. The time mage instantly noticed the massive increase in the fire mage's temperature. This made her very happy, the pinkette normally only heated up like this when he really started getting into it. Natsu could also tell that the woman was just as excited as he was from the wild blush on her face. "Let's not waste anymore time Natsu." She told younger mage as she grabbed a hold of his hot hard member. Her blush deepened when she felt her lover pulsate in her hand and harden in her comparatively cold hand. The beauty loved that her hard work had paid off so well and she proceeded to guide her lover's cock to her wet and ready maidenhood. She let out a small moan when she felt it press against the sodden area.

Seeing that the woman was more than ready for him, he positioned himself better. He spread his lover's legs further apart and grabbed a hold of her shapely hips. The mage gave the woman a couple of seconds to prepare herself, even though nothing could prepare the mage for what the pinkette had in store for her. A smirk appeared on Natsu's face before he thrust his entire length into the maiden. Due to how wet and slick her insides were, he met no resistance until he reached the very back of the woman. Though this feeling was familiar, it didn't feel any less pleasurable than it did the last time. Much like the feeling of being around the fire mage, this was something she simply could never get sick of the feeling. Natsu felt the same, he could never get over how great his lover's wet warm walls felt when they hugged his manhood. It felt especially good after having to being teased for so long. "Finally." Natsu moaned as he instinctively bucked his hips.

Ultear gave a small moan in response to his slight action. The fire mage had found out that his fire magic made his mates a little more sensitive a little while ago, and he was going to make full use of that fact. Natsu began to move in and out of the woman. He was being rather reserved at the moment since he loved seeing his girlfriend's calm and collected face gradually contort into a lewd and wild one. Ultear knew that fire mage liked this, but it embarrassed the hell out of her and she would always try to hold on for as long as possible. However, this only resulted in her making even sexier faces when she eventually did crack, which is something the pinkette always kept to himself. "Taking the slow and tender approach, if you're going to do that, give me a kiss." Ultear said before pulling her lover into a kiss.

The kiss was much like their previous one in the terms of feeling. However, the key difference was the fact that Natsu had complete dominance over the kiss. Ultear didn't mind this and she actually enjoyed it quite a lot. During their first couple of times, she didn't like giving the Dragon Slayer control over her, but the more it happened, the more she liked being his submissive. Natsu liked the control he had over the woman and he decided to secure it by trusting deeper and harder into purple haired beauty as they kissed. _'She's enjoying this a lot more than usual.'_ Natsu thought in his lustful haze.

The two proceeded like this until Natsu wanted more from the woman. A kiss was nice, but nice wasn't what the horny mage wanted. He wanted sexy and the only way to get sexy from the woman was to get rough. He pulled away from the kiss and began to move at a quickened pace. The pace was not too fast or too hard, but it was enough to start making the woman's milky pink tipped orbs bounce in time with the Dragon Slayer's movements. It was a wonderful sight and it made it even harder for him to watch the woman's face transform into one that only he had gotten the honour of seeing. "Ahh~ Natsu, keep going just like that." Ultear moaned as her expression softened even more. The woman was enjoying herself, but she still wanted more from the fire mage. Her lover could see that she wanted more of him so he moved one of his hands from her hip to one of her big bouncing twins.

He made sure he was extra rough when he squeezed the woman's breasts, resulting in another cute moan from her. Loving the reaction he got, he did it once more only this time he heated his hand up more and he squeezed a lot harder. "Don't worry Ultear, I'd never forget to play with these." Natsu said with a cheeky smirk as he played with the exceptionally soft orb of flesh. They still weren't the softest pair he had gotten the pleasure of touching, that award had been won long ago by the same person who had taken his first time. However, Ultear didn't have to worry about that since her main draw weren't her breasts, it was her ass, which he swore that the gods had crafted themselves. Natsu moved his attention away from proof that perfection is possible and back to what was in front of him. Unbeknownst to him he had drastically increased his pace speed while he was thinking about the woman's Derrière. Ultear had lost her calm exterior completely and she was moaning and panting like an animal in heat. Natsu liked this and he continued to with the pace. "You're making such a sexy face right now, it really suits you." He commented as he watched her free breast bounce rapidly.

"You... sped up so rapidly... you cheater..." Ultear barely moaned out as she hung onto her bed sheets in a failing attempt to brace herself. She had attempted to slow the pinkette down by wrapping her legs around his waist, but that only made the pinkette move deeper into the woman. Her lover would usually start slow and build himself from there, but today was different. She blamed her little dance for this, but it wasn't like it was a problem. She liked how the fire mage had mixed it up. She never really knew what to expect when she slept with her boyfriend apart from an inequitable pleasure.

Natsu smirked at the woman's statement and decided get even more playful with the woman. He moved his head to the time maiden's unoccupied breast before capturing as much as he could in his mouth. Ultear shuttered when she felt her pink haired lover's tongue twirl around her hardened pink peak. "Really pulling out all...hmmm... stops aren't you?" She teased when she felt her nipple being sucked hard by the fire mage. Due to the amount of times he had done this to the woman, he knew exactly how to make the woman buckle. _'He knows me way to well, it seems that I need to spend more time giving rather than receiving.'_ She thought as she closed in on her first but definitely not last orgasm of the night.

Despite being the best chance for him to pay her back for her prior teasing, Natsu allowed the woman enjoy the experience to the fullest. He continued to thrust into Ultear until he felt her tense up once more. _'I'll let you off with cumming without me this time, but I'm not going to be as nice next round.'_ He thought before he buried his member deep in the woman, forcing a climax out of the time mage beneath him. The purple haired woman let out an angelic moan when she came and tightened the grip she had on her lover. Ultear cursed her lover's stamina at times because her solo climax told her that she was really going to get it tonight. Natsu let the woman ride out her orgasm to its fullest, making sure to tease her breasts just so his girlfriend's state of bliss was lengthened.

Natsu waited for Ultear's panting to die down before he removed his face for her bosom. The time mage looked away in an attempt to hide her flushed face from Natsu. "I hope you're ready for the next round Ultear, I'm not going to be nice this time around." Natsu said before pulling out of his girlfriend, leaving her feeling very empty. "You know what I want." He told the woman as he got off the woman completely. Ultear knew what the pinkette wanted since she wanted the same thing. the voluptuous time mage proceeded to get on her hands and knees before giving her booty a nice shake.

This was the couple's favourite position. Natsu got to appreciate the best physical feature of his girlfriend and Ultear got her boyfriend to completely ravage her. "You better not hold back, I want you to fuck as hard as you can." Ultear said before she started moving herself back into her lover's cock. She also liked this position since it allowed her some sort of control. "Before you put that big fat cock yours in me, I have one request... please make sure to finish in my mouth." She requested as her heat pressed against her lover's burning member. Ultear bit her lower lip as she wiggled her ass for the fire mage. The heat he was generating and the thought of being penetrated from behind was driving her crazy. Natsu said he would fulfill his lover's request. "Thank you Natsu, now fuck me like the wild animal you are." The time mage coaxed with one last wiggle of her ass.

Natsu did as the woman wanted and thrust his cock into her, causing her to throw her head back at the feeling of once again being filled by the love of her life. "God, you're always tighter when we do it like this." Natsu grunted. He wasted no time this time. The warm up round had worked perfectly and the two were able to start enjoying themselves straight away. Ultear was happy that the fire mage had gotten right into the fun. Their small shared room quickly became filled with the strong sounds of Natsu's hips colliding with Ultear's ass, which would jiggle with every collision.

Ultear was glad that she had exhausted her daughter since she wasn't sure how she would deal with the sensory mage finding her like this. Even though she had already given her 'the talk', the position was extremely shameful or the noises she were making were even more so. She pushed thoughts of her younger pinkette to the side and went back to the one who was fucking her from behind. "I guess I shouldn't let you do all the hard work." Ultear said as she began to move her ass back in time with Natsu's movements. This was fantastic for the both of them. Natsu was getting an amazing show and Ultear was getting attention for the deepest depths of her womanhood. Seeing that her boyfriend was liking it, she moved her top half down so her ass was even higher in the up, allowing Natsu to do her from a slightly more pleasurable angle. "I know how much you love my ass, so this must be driving you crazy." She teased before increasing her hip movements.

"An ass like this would drive an man crazy... too bad no other man will ever get to enjoy it like I can." Natsu said before giving the perfect ass a strong slap. Ultear tensed up for a second but she didn't slow herself down. The woman was getting even more excited since her lover was finally getting rough with her. She was by no means a masochist, she simply found Natsu irresistible when he displayed his dominance. This was yet another reason why Natsu was able to dominate her in the bedroom and he knew it. Natsu gave the woman's ass another strong slap, on the other cheek. Due to the woman's light skin, Natsu's hand prints were very visible on her. _'Calm down a little Natsu, you don't want to damage the goods.'_ He thought as he continued to give the woman's ass a good slapping.

Ultear noticed that Natsu had toned down his roughness, which wasn't going to fly with her. "Come on dear, I'm not some delicate princess, I'm a bad girl who needs to be punished." Ultear told her lover as she looked back with at him with a playful smile. She got the reaction she was hoping for almost straight away. Natsu moved faster inside the woman, but it didn't stop there and he grabbed the woman's hair when when she threw her head back. The Dragon Slayer pulled hard on the woman's hair but not overly hard since he still wanted the woman to enjoy herself. _'Hair pulling and spanking... perfect.'_ She thought. Natsu could immediately feel the time mage's maidenhood tighten around and squeeze his cock. This didn't slow him down and he continued to ruthlessly pound the woman from behind.

They continued like this for quite a while longer with an increasing intensity. The two had completely lost their control of their voices and their bodies. Neither of them cared though, two were so fixated on each other. Ultear was having the time of her life, she had peaked quite a few times already, but Natsu hadn't stopped to give her a rest. He continued to fuck the woman with everything he had. The woman couldn't think about anything besides Natsu. "Fuck, I'm going to cum." Natsu warned the woman. Seeing that her lover had forgotten his promise, Ultear attempted to get the fire mage out of her. However, his grip on her was far too strong and with a strong trust, he reached as deep as he could before cumming inside her. His grip loosened the second he did, but it was far too late and Natsu began flooding her changes.

Though she was a little upset about not getting see if the special spices had worked, that feeling died the second she felt Natsu's warm cum filling her womb. It was yet another feeling that she couldn't get bored of. "So much..." Ultear moaned with as her body collapsed onto the bed. Natsu continued to fill his lovely girlfriend with hot plentiful seed, making sure that she took in every single drop of it. Ultear was glad that she had cast a contraceptive spell before or there would be another little pink haired pyro running around. The couple enjoyed their combined climax for what seemed like an eternity, a very pleasurable eternity.

Ultear could tell that Natsu was still ready for another round since his manhood had not lost its hardness. "Amazing as usual Ultear." Natsu complimented with the smile. The fire mage leaned forward and gave the beauty a quick kiss on the cheek. The time witch was taking a little longer to recover than she normally did, but he thought it was a pretty cute look on her. Natsu then remembered the what he had promised the woman and he pulled out of the woman before he moving himself in front of her. "Sorry that I kinda broke my promise, but I still have plenty of time to make up for it." He offered the woman while on his knees. Ultear took the moment she need before she looked up up to see his essence coated cock.

"You're lucky I'm in a giving mood... Merry Christmas dear." Ultear said before she took her boyfriend's impressive tool into her mouth. Her lips quickly formed a smile when she tasted the pinkette's member in her mouth. The spices were proving very effective, which was going to be very beneficial for the Dragon Slayer since Ultear was now very inclined to service her lover. _'I'm going to suck you dry tonight dear.'_ She said to herself while looking up at him with lustful eyes. Natsu could tell he was going to have a very long night with his lovely girlfriend.

 **~Next Morning~**

As Natsu predicted, Ultear and him and gone at it the entire night. The two had only ended their romp a few minutes ago. Ultear was now fast sleep due to this. Natsu would have been surprised that the woman had lasted as long as she did if it wasn't for the fact she had spent most of the night pleasing him. The fact that she had done this was actually a pleasant shock since he was barely on the receiving end when it came to sex with the dark mage. She had done quite a bit for him, but Natsu's favourite had to be when she used her biggest draw to massage his manhood. _'Who knew she could use her butt like that.'_ Natsu thought as he looked at the sleeping beauty next to him. He wished that the woman was awake so he could get her to do it again, but the he knew how she could get when she was tired and decided against it. "I should clean myself up."

Even without enhanced senses, he knew Meredy would be able to tell what he and her foster mother had been doing the second she caught a whiff of him. Luckily for him, the shower was close to his and Ultear's room. The fire mage quickly cleaned himself up and got dressed. The pinkette had been quick because during his shower, he had picked up on Meredy's cooking. The now clothed and cleaned up Dragon Slayer moved towards the wonderful scent.

"Good morning Onii-chan, you're up earlier than usual." Meredy greeted with a smile. The young dark mage was in the middle of cooking a meal for both her adoptive mother and her favourite pinkette. The young girl were wearing a set of pink pyjamas with little clocks on them, an apron and her new brown earmuffs. "Where's Ultear, you two normally wake up around the same time?" She asked when she noticed the lack of a time mage. That wasn't exactly true because there would be times were her parental figure would wake up significantly later than her boyfriend. The sensory mage knew why this was sometimes the case, but she liked hearing Natsu's cover up stories sometimes.

"Ultear is sleeping in today... I guess her games made her tired as well." Natsu lied as he sat down at the table. Meredy did her best to act like she believed the man's lie and presented a plate of pancakes for the pinkette. "So what do you want to do today? Ultear's going to be asleep for quite a while so we can do something really fun." He asked the younger mage. Seeing her chance to spend some alone time with her crush, a big smile appeared on her face.

"I saw a couple of places yesterday that looked like fun." An excited Meredy replied as she continued to stack the older mage's plate. Natsu could see that the young girl was on board and he got a little excited himself. The younger girl was a lot of fun to be around when she wasn't on a mission. Her personality seemed to do a complete 180 when she was. _'It's like Onii-chan and I are going on a date... a date with Onii-chan...'_ She thought while her face proceeded to turn the same colour as her hair. "THIS IS A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!" The pinkette cheered as she hugged the other. Natsu wanted to correct the younger girl, but her excitement adorable and he didn't want to stop that.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this not so short Omake and I hope you guys enjoy your holidays, I sure am. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New year to all my readers.**

 **See you guys next year cause I probably won't get a chapter out before the end of the year.**

 **Bye for now**

 **Beta Read by**

 **-Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	26. Ch 25: The Calm before the story (Lemon)

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 25: Calm before the Storm**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

"Come on Daddy, I want to tell Erza-kaa-san all about the job and all the people I beat up." Hitomi told her father while dragging him along with a big smile on her face. The woman had once again changed her clothes. The girl was now wearing a black Gothic Lolita dress with white frills. The pinkette now had her hair in pig tails that were kept together with a large bow. Natsu still had no idea where she had developed this habit of constantly changing cloths. He was equally clueless as to why his precious little girl was excited to tell the scarlet haired knight that she had both broken a rule and actively put herself in danger. While Erza would never carry out any punishment herself, he was sure that even the S-class mage wouldn't be able to save her from 'that'.

While he loved his daughter dearly, Natsu was not really in the condition to properly stop the younger Dragon Slayer from perusing her death wishes. While the 'post-mission celebration' with Levy had been wonderful, especially since their dear friend Lisanna had joined in, a combination of teamwork, timing and the fact that they were his most aggressive lovers had left him exhausted. "Will you at least help me Happy?"

"Maybe I would if I hadn't been left behind without even so much of a note." Happy grumbled as he flew above them. The blue cat had not been in the best mood after being ditched by his best friend of one and a half years. Hitomi thought about what her blue best friend had said and pulled out the feline's favourite fish. The green streaked girl was waved the treat at the winged cat while gesturing for some help. Happy's eyes brightened and his mood disappeared. "Of course I'll help you Hitomi." The cat said before lifting up the drained pinkette. A smile appeared on the girl's face at how quickly she had won back her friend.

"Daddy, can I ask something?" Hitomi asked her father, who was now being airlifted by her winged companion. Natsu looked towards his daughter and gave her a simple nod before letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes. "What were you Miss Lisanna and Miss Levy doing last night?" She questioned, causing the father's eyes to widen. He had been so eager to spend time with his wonderful mates, he had forgotten to that his daughter was staying with him rather than with Erza. So it really shouldn't have come as a shock that the younger Dragon Slayer had heard what had happened. The pinkette was internally freaking out, he didn't want to give his adorable little girl the 'talk' for quite a while longer. He also dreaded the idea of the young woman finding out about his sex life. The pinkette looked at his daughter and saw that his daughter still had a look of innocence on her face. "Daddy, are you going to tell me what those weird noises were?"

"Well I saw them and I think it was so sort of training, they were all sweaty and they were breathing heavily when they were doing... They looked like they were having a lot of fun and they didn't even notice me." Happy explained, making Natsu tense up even more. He couldn't believe that his 'son' had seen him in the act. Natsu really wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't want to have the conversation with his daughter mainly because he had learnt the birds and the bees way too early on in life. The fire mage tried to think about how to get himself out of the situation, but Happy started talking again. "I didn't stay very long since I got hungry so I have no idea what happened." The feline added as he continued to airlift the man he who had hatched him.

"Why are you so pale Daddy?" Hitomi asked her father, who looked ghostly at the moment. She was worried about her father and she thought of a few things that her role models had taught her about her father. She told the blue cat to drop Natsu before walking up to his body. The younger Dragneel proceeded to lift the pinkette up by his collar and literary slap some scene into him. This was a tip that Mirajane had taught her and it proved to be very effective. It was mixture of just how hard he was being hit and the shock that it was his precious little angel hitting him so hard. "Much better, now are you ready to talk or should I follow Sorano-sensei's advice?"

"It's ok... That thing I was doing was a special training experience that only adults like me and Mirajane can do, but you can't tell people about it." Natsu explained. Hitomi looked at her father with a look of confusion first, which luckily turned into a look of clarity. He was glad that the young girl had fallen for his very unconvincing lie. "Now that that's sorted out, let's get to the guild as fast as possible." He told the younger pinkette before getting himself up. Natsu needed to get to the guild sooner rather than later so he could avoid anymore questions. The Dragon Slayer proceeded to sprint down the forest trail and towards the guild.

"Daddy sure can be weird." Hitomi told her partner as she watched her father disappear. Happy gave the young fire mage a nod. "Hey, why don't we ask Lisanna and Levy?" The young maiden suggested.

 **~With Natsu~**

"That was close, it would have been nice if someone gave me some ideas." Natsu told the demon that was meant to be in his head. The fire mage didn't get a response he began to wonder what the fire demon was doing. He hadn't heard from her for a few since his team had defeated Lullaby. While he didn't mind having some piece and quite, he did start to miss the perverted demon. The pinkette was no longer running since he had left a massive gap between his daughter and himself. Natsu was about to try forcing the demon girl out into the real world, but he was stopped when he was hit in the back of the head by familiar teal orb. "You know that communication Lacrima's exist right?" The slightly pissed fire mage reminded the orb as it rested on his hand.

"Well I would use it if it wasn't for the fact my dear boyfriend doesn't know how to pick one up." Ultear said through the orb. The time mage was smirking at her boyfriend. She was glad that she was getting to see him again and the fact that she got to pay him back for making the past few days a little harder from herself. The fire mage asked the dark mage what she wanted. The purple haired woman rarely contacted him via her orb since it did draw quite a bit of attention, so they remained quite short. "A few things. First, Hades wants to thank you for your work, the council is focusing more on trying to fix the messes you make than tracking dark mages."

"Of course, I am pretty amazing." Natsu replied with a slightly smug look on his face. Though he hadn't intentionally gained the council's attention, he was glad that it was being seen as intentional. "So, what's the other thing you wanted to talk about? I doubt you'd contact me just for that?"

"Well, a certain Fairy Tail mage made me very curious yesterday, it wasn't because she had your magic or the fact she has the same hair as you or even how she didn't want to fight me... what really grabbed my attention was the fact that I could feel my magic coming from her." Ultear explained while staring at Natsu through the orb. Natsu wasn't sure how to explain it. He really couldn't tell her that Hitomi was his daughter that had come from the future, mainly because he didn't know how Hitomi had actually travelled back in time and because he was worried about what Ultear might do if she found out. Natsu just shot her a confused look, causing her to let out a sigh. "You'll tell me sooner or later, you know that right?" She told her boyfriend, before the orb shattered.

Natsu let out his own sigh. Despite spending so much time with his daughter, he knew almost nothing about why she had made the trip back in time or how she had done so. However, what Ultear had said had made him realise that the time mage had some hand in it, well at least the future version of her. It kind of worried him since he couldn't imagine what had been bad enough to send his daughter back to this time period. "I'll ask her about it if she stays with me tonight." Natsu said to himself as Magnolia came into view.

 **~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~**

"I thought we had an understanding Natsu." Mirajane told her lover as she pulled out a pair of scissors. The white haired woman was giving him a look and emitting a demonic aura that scared everyone in the guild off. With the only exception being her partner in crime, Sorano, who was producing an equally menacing aura and a smile that really contradicted her nickname.

"It seems that our dear Dragon Slayer has forgotten... It's a little sad, he kinda looks hot like this." Sorano said as she brandished her own pair of scissors. Mirajane shot her temporary ally a glare. The demon of Fairy Tail could admit that the fire mage looked pretty good with with the longer hair, but she didn't like that her boyfriend now had longer hair than herself and that he hadn't been able to keep his word. "Maybe we should let him keep it, he keeps getting hotter the longer I look at him." The key holder continued as she looked at the hair that now reached Natsu's upper back.

Seeing that this was his chance to keep his freshly grown hair, he gave the white haired demoness the puppy dog eyes. The fire mage knew that Mirajane had always found him cute and he had used that to get out of trouble quite a few times. While it had got Sorano on his side, Mirajane still needed a little more, so he decided his try his other kind of charm. "Come on Mira, you know that you love it." Natsu said, making the demon mage look away and blush.

"I guess it does look good on you, but I swear, I'll cute more than just your hair off if it gets any more out of control." Mirajane threatened as she put the scissors away. The white haired mage the proceeded to smother Natsu in her breasts, much to the disdain of her rival. The pinkette let out a sigh of relief, considering just how messy Mirajane's last attempt at a hair cut was. While the demoness was talented at a lot of things, like pushing Sorano's buttons, cutting hair could not be put in her list of talents. Since the demon wasn't able to cut her lover's hair, she decided to push the other mage's buttons. "What's wrong feather freak, jealous?" She teased before forcing Natsu further into her large firm barely covered breasts.

"Why would I be jealous? We both know that he likes my larger softer tits over your firm funbags." Sorano retorted with the utmost confidence. Mirajane growled at this reaction, making Fairy Tail's Angel laugh. This of course, started a back and forth between the two. Not wanting to be caught in between a fight that would most likely leave him in a worse state than his battle with Deliora, Natsu moved to where the rest of the guild was hiding and making bets. He looked around the crowed area and spotted the light haired key holder sitting with the blonde haired one. It wasn't that hard since they were the only ones that weren't placing bets.

"Morning you two." Natsu greeted the two novice mages, who were quietly enjoying a meal together. The pinkette was greeted back by the two women with smiles and the same greeting. "Skipped breakfast?" He asked as he took a seat next to Yukino. He had never seen the two eating at the guild this early, nor had he seen them eating at the guild.

"Yeah, Yukino over here wanted to get the guild super early just for you." Lucy told the pinkette, much to the embarrassment of her long time friend. Yukino instantly tried to hide her face when her motives were announced to fire mage she longed for. However, she did her best not deny it since she knew it wouldn't improve her relationship with Natsu like she wanted. The white haired woman covered her face for a couple of moments while it slowly but surely returned to a natural colour. "Very smooth Yukino." The busty blonde commented sarcastically. Natsu let out a small laugh at Lucy comment, resulting in her friend since childhood getting very jealous.

"So we'd you want see me so badly?" Natsu asked as he looked towards the light haired woman. Yukino stopped eating and once again began to blush. The blush wasn't furious like the one before, this one was more subtle and cuter in Natsu's opinion. He was interested in what had made the woman in such a rush to meet him. After a little shuffling around, Yukino showed off her newest key. It was clear that the woman was in a very good mood because of it.

"I wanted to show you my new spirit, you are the one who got it for me." Yukino confessed. While Natsu had seen Sorano make a contract with a spirit before, he couldn't turn his childhood friend down simply because she looked so eager to show him. The pinkette nodded and proceeded to get up before heading outside, where he wouldn't be caught in the cross fires of the fight and there wasn't so much noise. Yukino followed quickly followed suit, leaving her blonde friend behind. The two childhood friends now had some peace and quiet. Natsu sat down at the nearest bench and waited for the woman to start. "Actually Natsu-sama, I was hoping to go back to my apartment to do this." She requested. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and complied with the beauty's wishes, he had never denied an attractive woman inviting him into their apartment and he wasn't going to change that any time soon. 'Yes, If this keeps up, my relationship with Natsu-sama will surely improve... It might even lead to that.' The younger Agria thought as the perverted part of her brain started to run rampant.

 **~A thirty minutes later~**

The two mages finally arrived at the shared apartment of the celestial spirit mages. The light haired woman had blushed up a storm on the way due to the thought of being completely alone with the man she had fallen so helplessly in love with. Luckily, Yukino had been able to collect herself in the time she spent changing into some thing more causal. The light haired woman was now wearing a teal tank top and mini-skirt, which showed off both her bust, butt and the thighs Natsu couldn't take his eyes off of. Yukino had done this on the advice of her older sister, who may have been a little too explicit when it came to explaining how to seduce the Dragon Slayer. 'Ok Yukino, use your strengths, just like Onee-sama said.' Yukino told herself as she prepared to summon her newest spirit.

Just like the other key holders she thrust her golden key forward and turned it, resulting a bright light, which eventually resulted in a spirit appearing. The spirit was a tall black haired man, who's attire consisted of a green shirt with yellow trims and a pair of red and white stripped pants. The man also sported a horse costume and carried a large bow. "I expected him to look different." Natsu said as he examined the archer.

"Pleasure to meet you Master Yukino and Natsu." Sagittarius greeted with a bow. Natsu and Yukino both greeted the spirit. The fire mage sat back and watched the two begin to make their contract. While it was a little boring, it was good to see that Yukino treated her spirits just as well as her older sister, and it was clear that the spirits appreciated it since they always gave Yukino wide windows to summon them. "I'll strive to do my best for you Yukino." The spirit said as they finished making their contract. The key holder thanked her newest spirit before he disappeared.

"Hey Yuki, you mind showing me the star dress for your spirits, I've only seen one of them?" Natsu requested as he remembered just how good the woman looked in her Libra Star Dress. Yukino became a little flustered when she heard this, but she saw this as a chance to appeal to the fire mage.

"Of course Natsu-sama, but I'll only be able to do two today, I don't want to exhaust my magic, Lisanna-sama and I are going on a job today." Yukino replied. The light haired woman was lying, she could have show off all her all revealing costumes, but she wouldn't be able maintain her composure if she had to model all of them. Natsu thought for a bit. The light haired mage looked good in most things she wore and the Star Dresses were generally very revealing, so she was going to look great in whatever he picked.

"What about Libra and Virgo?" Natsu requested, doing his best to keep his dirtier side in check. This was made a lot easier considering he didn't have the perverted voice in his head, which was going to make a return sooner than he thought.

 **~A little later~**

Yukino had finished showing off her Star Dresses. It was definitely something he wanted to see again. However, he doubted he would have the same level of self control if he was giving another chance to see her in that clothing in such a private and intimate place. The two were now enjoying a nice walk through Magnolia on their way back to the guild. Yukino was enjoyed the walk more than the first one since they kept getting mistaken as couple, but it was an easy mistake considering how closely they were walking.

"Good morning Natsu and Yukino." Erza said with a smile. Neither had seen the other since their night in prison and both could still vividly remember how it ended. Despite that, both of them managed to act as if there wasn't any sexual tension . "How are you two doing?" The red head asked.

"Great as always Erza-sama, thank you for asking." Yukino replied with a smile. Natsu gave his childhood friend a equally warm welcome before asking her who she was. The Queen of the fairies replied by telling her that she was great, and that she wanted to have a private conversation with the fire mage. Still happy from all the compliments Natsu had paid her, and the being mistaken as a couple, Yukino was fine with letting Erza have her talk with Natsu. "I won't stop you two, I'll see you two at the guild." The key holder said before moving away from the two friends.

"So what do you want to talk abou-" Natsu began to ask before Erza stopped him by grabbing his collar and he started dragging him off. He wasn't sure what was happening, sure Erza used to be aggressive with him when they were younger, but since his return, she hadn't acted like this. The pinkette followed did as the red head wanted, however, he noticed that the S-class mage was sporting a small blush on her cheeks. He didn't mention this and he eventually found himself in a secluded ally before she stopped. "Seriously Erza, what are you doing?"

"Natsu..." Erza said as she turned around with a small blush on her face. Natsu would have said the expression on her face was cute, if it wasn't for the hungry lustful look, which only intensified when as she closed in on him. The Dragon Slayer prepared to question the woman again, but he was stopped when he felt his head crash against the wall behind him. He would have complained about the sharp pain in the back of his head, but that pain became an afterthought when he felt the knight's soft lips press against him and her warm tongue slip into his mouth.

The pinkette was surprised with how aggressive the woman was being with him, but the surprise disappeared just as quick as the pain from had and was replaced by a hunger. A hunger for the strong red haired woman who had pushed him against the wall. He acted on this hunger and began to kiss her back. 'I thought so, that feeling is still there, and it's even stronger than before.' The red head said to herself as her heart began to beat faster than she had ever thought it ever could.

When Natsu woke up today, he had never expected this from Erza. This was more something Mirajane would do since she would do this constantly. Seeing the parallel, Natsu decided to employ the same tactic as he did with the white haired woman. Since he couldn't didn't have access to her chest thanks to the metal piece of chest armour, he travelled down south, slid his hand down and gave her ass a harsh slap before squeezing the soft reddened cheek just as hard as he had slapped it.

This clearly caught the Queen of the Fairies of guard as she lost the aggression and he had been able to take over the kiss. He proceeded to push the woman against the opposite wall and continued to dominate the kiss. The two continued their heated kiss, forgetting that they were still in a fairly public area. It was just like in the prison, only this time that Erza knew what her feeling were.

"This is great Erza, but why do this?" Natsu questioned as he separated from the kiss. The scarlet haired woman once again blushed at the man's question. The knight was finally about to give him a reply, but he stopped her when he heard a familiar set of footsteps and set of wings.

"I can smell Daddy and Erza-kaa-san this way, hurry up Happy." Hitomi told her winged companion. Natsu and Erza quickly moved away from each other before tidying themselves up. The fire and requip mages both stepped out of the alley and greeted their two younger guild mates. "See, I told you they'd be here." The young girl said before giving the red haired woman a jumping hug. The knight used her magic to remove her metal chest piece allowing the young girl to land in her soft breasts. While Erza returned her hug, Natsu allowed his blue furred feline to land atop his head. "I missed you Erza-kaa-san, I've got so much to tell you." She said as she looked up at the motherly figure.

Erza had intended on reprimanding the younger girl for sneaking off with Natsu, but seeing the green eyed girl made her forget that instantly. "Tell me all about it on the way to guild, I'd be happy to hear all about it after you tell me were you got that dress, I quite like it." Erza said as she put the girl down. The younger Dragon Slayer took a hold of her mother figure's hand and the to began to walk down towards the guild.

"So what took you so long to get here buddy?" Natsu asked the cat sitting on top of his head. The winged cat explained that they had gone back to the house so they could find out more about the special training that the pinkette had been doing with his teammates. The pinkette once again froze up when he heard this, but Happy continued. The cat explained that him and Hitomi got distracted along the way and decided on finding Erza instead. Natsu breathed a massive sigh of relief when he heard this. "Happy, I'll give you all the fish you want if you and Hitomi forget about my special training with Lisanna and Levy." He told the cat on his head. He didn't want the feline or his daughter investigating his sex life anymore than they already had. He was pretty sure it would shorten his lifespan if his little girl did find out about just how much he got around.

"Sure thing Natsu, I'm sure I'll be able to make an arrangement." Happy said as his smile became very large. The cat had no idea why the fire mage was eager to get him off the topic, but he didn't care since he was going to be able to squeeze at least one million jewels worth of fish from the pinkette.

 **~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~**

"I can't believe they're still going at it." Natsu said when he saw the two women were still clashing after so long. Neither of them had yet to actually active their magic since they would've levelled the guildhall by now. Hitomi had stars in her eyes when she saw two of her three idols clashing. The young Dragon Slayer began to cheer on both of them since she was unable to decide on who she wanted to win more.

While Hitomi cheered the two on, Erza didn't like her two childhood rivals making a mass of the Guild. In fact it made her quite angry. The only thing that made her angrier was the fact no one was trying to stop them, even if it was a suicide mission. "Stay here Hitomi, I need to sort these two out." Erza told the younger girl. The daughter of Natsu was now wishing that she had worn something that would allow her to cheer a little more freely.

The pinkette's watched the three strongest women in the guild fight. Thanks to the addition of Erza, the fight became a lot more dangerous and the betting pool got even wilder. Looking at this made the fire mage love the guild even more and he decided to join the group that consisted of the two key holders and his mates. "Nice to see that you've finally joined us." Lisanna said when her lover sat down next to her. She was a little annoyed that she hadn't been able to wake up in the arms of her favorite Dragon Slayer.

"It's not my fault Hitomi wanted to get to the guild early." Natsu retorted, as he looked back at his daughter, who was now holding up three banners and cheering at the top of her lungs. "So no one tried to do something about that?" He asked the group. The pinkette got the obvious reaction of the women shaking their heads. "So what's the plan of escape when this eventually spirals out of control?" He questioned Levy. They had learnt from their childhood that it was always a good idea to have an escape plan in mind. The blue haired book worm smiled and looked towards Yukino.

"Of course I've got a plan, we're going to get Yu-chan over here is going to use Virgo to dig an escape route out of here." Levy explained before the aforementioned woman pulled out a golden key. It may have seemed a little too much, but only a fool would think that it was a good idea to stick around the guild much longer considering that three women had began to gather magic. Natsu was pretty sure that Mirajane and Sorano had forgotten that they were what they were fighting over. Despite that the three women were getting a little too into the fight. The fire mage wasn't the only one who noticed that. "We really should hurry up with that escape Yu-chan."

'Requip: Heaven's Wheel!'

'Satan Soul!'

'Star Dress: Scorpio!'

"That seems like the right idea Levy-sama." Yukino replied. She loved and trusted her sister, but judging by how many people her little scuffle had been hurt. The novice mage really didn't want to be on the receiving of that. The younger Agria summoned her pink haired maid and didn't get exactly what she was expecting. While she did summon the spirit she wanted, she wasn't wearing her usual maid outfit, instead she was wearing a set of pink pyjamas. Her change of attire wasn't the most odd thing about the spirit, it was the fact there was another pinkette with her, who was also wearing pyjamas and doing the maid's nails.

The two pinkette's didn't even seem to notice that they had been transported into a different realm. Which was made apparent by how they continued their lewd conversation. "And that's how I convinced Natsu to try it for the first time, he had a little trouble getting into it at first, but once he did, you'd have guessed that he had been doing it his entire life." Natsumi said to her fellow spirit. The pink haired demon was about to continue with her tale, but her host decided to butt in.

"So that's where you've been." Natsu said before picking up the fire demon with an annoyed look on his face. If it wasn't for the demon running off with the equally perverted spirit, he wouldn't have been as badly hurt on his last job, so he had a right to be a little annoyed. Natsumi gave the pinkette the puppy dog eyes but much like most of her tricks, it had no effect on him. "I'll talk to you later." He told the pouting spirit before forcing her back without a second thought. Instead of being saddened that her new friend had disappeared right before her eyes, Virgo saw this as a perfect chance to get what she wanted.

"I'm sorry for taking her away from you Master, I deserve to be punished... Harshly." Virgo said as she turned around and pulled down her pants, revealing her plump panty clad ass. The perverted maid gave her ass a little shake in an attempt to incise the fire mage even more. In his short time knowing the spirit, he had learnt that she was just as shameless as the spirit that had lived inside his head. Natsu gritted his teeth, he loved slapping the masochistic maid's ass quite a lot, but the glares he was getting from the women around and the fact his daughter was standing at the guild's entrance. "Come on Master, I've been very bad."

"I'll do it later... I mean no, Yukino needs you to do something for her." Natsu said as he resisted the urge. Virgo was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to get a public shaming from the pink haired mage, but she knew that she would eventually get what she wanted, so she pulled her pants up. Yukino than instructed the spirit to dig a way out of the guild. The front of the guild hall was a no go zone at the moment, apart for the people who liked being stabbed by flying swords, or being blasted by purple balls of energy or getting shredded by a sandstorm. The only one who seemed to be safe around the front of the guild was Hitomi, who was the only person the three had been able to notice other than each other. Natsu moved his attention to the newly created hole and the smiling maid standing behind it. "Thank you Virgo." The fire mage said as he caught on of one of Erza's many flying swords. The maid gave him a quick wink before disappearing. Luckily, none of the girls noticed that since they were already going down a the hole.

Not wanting to get impaled or blasted, Natsu followed the wonderful ladies of Fairy Tail down the hole. Virgo had done an amazing job at making the hole since it was big enough for the girl in front of him to maintain a healthy hip swing as she crawled in front of him. "Like what you see Natsu?" Lisanna asked as she looked back at Natsu, who was struggling to take his eyes off her back end. Natsu wasn't able to take his eyes away from the younger woman's juicy heart-shaped ass. While he couldn't say it was perfect since he had already witnessed the perfect ass thanks to a purple haired woman. "Maybe you'll be able get some if Yukino and I get back from our job early." She teased, making Natsu's life even harder.

"You're so going to get it since I'm back at full health and you won't have that sexy little bookworm to help you out." Natsu teased as he started to think about what he would do to the ass in front of him. The two childhood friends continued to flirt as they crawled through the hole. This made the short trip a little bit of a bother for everyone apart from Yukino. The blonde really didn't want to hear about her new friend's sex lives. Levy didn't like to be left out of her friend's sexual escapades. However, hearing the two speak had made Yukino realise that it was a very good idea to ask Lisanna how to get closer to the fire Dragon Slayer.

"Well I guess Yukino and I better get going if we're going to make it back before tomorrow." Lisanna said as she emerged from the hole and was followed by Natsu. Yukino gave her teammate a nod. The two light haired women proceeded to tell their friend's goodbye. The take-over mage gave her man a quick kiss on the cheek before she went to leave with the key holder. "See you guys later." The youngest Strauss said.

"I guess we better head out on our job Lu-chan, unlike two, we won't be back until the day after tomorrow." Levy told the pinkette before signalling for a kiss. Since she wouldn't be seeing her boyfriend a little while, she was going to make sure that she enjoyed the kiss. Natsu moved in for the kiss just as his sexy little bookworm had wanted. Despite spending the past few days mainly with only each other, they hadn't lost any of their passion for each other. Lucy, who was standing there and blushing up a storm could testify. She had seen Natsu with Mirajane and Sorano a few times since they were so public and she could see that he was just as handsy with Levy. "See you see Natsu." She said before moving towards her blonde teammate.

"You guys are way too open about that kind of stuff." A blushing Lucy said as her blue haired teammate joined her side.

"You'd understand if you had a boyfriend like Natsu, but you'd also have a bit of trouble walking after your first time, I sure did." Levy replied.

"I didn't need to know that Levy." Lucy retorted.

"Well I didn't need to know in graphic detail what Yukino wants to do to Natsu." Levy said with a light blush. She had done a lot with her pink haired lover, but even she couldn't hold back a blush when she remembered what the seemingly innocent key holder had written in her little black book. "I have to give it to her props though, she sure knows how to write and she's got quite an imagination."

Natsu sweat dropped at the conversation between two friends. The pinkette decided look back at the guild and unsurprisingly, there were people being shot out of the guild hall. He felt a little sorry for his guild mates, but he guessed judging by the people who flew out, they probably had it coming. The pinkette wasn't able to ignore the fighting women for long since he felt a surge in magical energy. "I think they've really forgotten that they're fighting about who's boobs are better." Natsu said to himself with a sigh.

 **'Evil Extinctor!'** Mirajane yelled as a purple and black beam shot out from the guild.

 **'Stella furorem!'** Sorano chanted as she let out a blast of golden energy.

"Dance for me my swords!" Erza shouted as her swords began to spin.

Natsu could tell that he had let the situation get a little out of hand. The fire mage ran towards the entrance of the guild, despite doing his best to avoid that area, he knew that his guild mates would be put in even more danger than they already were. While he cared, his daughter certainly didn't, in fact, she was enjoying seeing her idols fight like this. "Go Erza! Go Mira! Go Sorano!" Hitomi cheered. The pinkette was quickly realising that the three strongest women in the guild's fight was being motivated by the cheering of his daughter. However, he knew that telling his daughter wouldn't be enough to stop the women seeing as they were so invested in the fight. Natsu decided that it was time to resort to a rather drastic measure.

"Hitomi can you please look away, close your eyes and cover your ears." Natsu instructed his daughter with a serious expression on his face. The young girl did as her father told her since she had already had her fun. The pinkette didn't want to do this so he called out for the women, only for him to be ignored. He let out a small sigh before he pressed his hand on the his neck, causing his mating mark to become visible. The two white haired women also had their marks appear, which caused their magic to deactivate and make them fall to their knees. This made the scarlet haired woman stop her attacks so she could check on the women she thought had just collapsed in pain. However, she quickly realised that wasn't the case when she saw that both had heavy blushes on their faces and that they were writhing in pleasure. "I wouldn't recommend touching them right now." Natsu warned as he neared the white haired women.

As Natsu neared his mates, they began to moan his name and tried their best to move towards him. From what Erza could see, it seemed as if they were being effected by a very powerful aphrodisiac. It was kind of nice to see the Mirajane and Sorano in such a sorry state since the two had been pretty much tormented her for being a late bloomer. "I guess it's best that I leave them to you." Erza said when she saw that the white haired women were all over Natsu. The pinkette told the sword mage that it was the best idea before he suggested that she have Hitomi stay over tonight.

"Natsu you're such a jerk... my body I… I can't." Mirajane moaned as she clung onto her lover. Natsu hated using his mating mark like this for a couple reasons. One being the fact he didn't like doing this to the women and that the two were a massive handful when they were like this. "You better take responsibility for this." She said while doing her best to maintain what semblance of self control she had.

Sorano on the other hand, was embracing the indescribable amount of lust she was feeling. She didn't mind showing off this side to her lover since she was used to doing so. "Hurry up Natsu, I need you to ravage me like the dirty girl I am." Sorano said with a look that told Natsu that she was just about ready to strip and have him take her in front of the guild if need be. Natsu was glad that he had told his daughter to look away and cover her ears. It wouldn't be good if she saw her role models like this.

"See you tomorrow Erza." Natsu said as he waved the knight goodbye. The pinkette wanted spend more time with Erza as their relationship was in a weird place at the moment. Natsu knew that he loved the woman and he could tell that the scarlet haired mage felt something strong for him. However, he could tell that she was still a little confused even after their encounters. He had hoped to clear it up today, but women in his arms were took priority. "Hey Erza, do you mind meeting me outside the east forest tomorrow, I want to talk about something?" He asked before turning around. Erza was initially caught off guard, but she needed a chance to clear up their slightly complicated relationship. She thought she may have blown it after her little stunt earlier, so she was glad Natsu still wanted to talk to her.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes you can." Erza told the pinkette before she unblocked the child's eyes. Hitomi was a little disappointed that the fight was over. "Come on Hitomi, let's get going, I have to make sure that your swordsmanship has been improving as it should be." The knight told her surrogate daughter. Playing the part of Hitomi's mother had made her happier than she ever thought she would. She had been a little concerned when a demonic Natsu had appeared before her with the girl in his arms, but the girl turned out to be one of the best things to happen to her. "And after we're done we can get something to eat, how does that sound?"

"That sounds like heaps of fun Erza-kaa-san, everything with you is heaps of fun." Hitomi replied with a smile reminiscent of her father's.

 **~later with Natsu~**

"Thank Mavis it only effected them for two hours." Natsu said to himself as he got up from the bed. The pinkette had spent the last two hours trying to calm the light haired women down, which had proved to be a lot harder than he first thought. The two rival's already had trouble sharing and in their the heat-like states, so trying to make sure that they didn't rip each other to shreds was made even harder. The fire mage didn't regret using his mating mark to subdue the beauties since it was beneficial for all of them for the most part. Natsu was the only one that was negatively effected by the arrangement and it was only in the form of a few bites and scratches. "It's not even dark out yet, maybe I could join Erza and Hitomi." He thought out loud until he noticed that Mirajane was starting to to stir.

The blue eyed demon mage arose from her sleep and spotted her naked boyfriend sitting on the edge of their bed. Mirajane was obviously in an equal state of undress and with the only thing covering her was the blanket, which fell off and uncovered her breasts when she sat up. Mirajane was still too exhausted for another round with the pinkette, but she did have enough to show her gratitude, and make the pinkette a promise she intended to keep once she was got the rest she needed. "Hello, my big bad dragon. That was quite an experience wasn't it." Mirajane teased as she crawled towards Natsu. The take-over mage reached her lover and hugged him pressing her bust against his strong back. "Since you did all the work this time, when I wake back up, expect some very special treatment." The beauty whispered before giving him a quick kiss. The woman then moved back to bed. Natsu was disappointed that he couldn't enjoy the demoness a little more, but it really wouldn't be fun for him if she wasn't energetic.

"Sleep well Mira." Natsu told the fire mage the soul mage while watching her drift to sleep. Now that Natsu thought about it, it really wasn't the best idea to go meet Erza. The mating mark's effects may have been able to subdue the two S-class mages, but it wasn't like Natsu wasn't suffering similar effects. The only reason he didn't react like the sleeping beauties was the fact that he had been in heat twice already so having his sex drive overclocked didn't have such adverse effect on him. "Crap, this isn't going any away anytime soon." He grimaced before falling onto his back. He wondered what he was going to do with this feeling of insatiable feeling of lust. The first idea was to request the aide of the demonic pinkette in his head, but another pink haired spirit beat Natsumi to it.

"Master, is it time for my punishment?" Virgo asked as she appeared in front of him in a flash a golden light. The pink haired maid had found the perfect time receive more punishment from the male pinkette. Their first few encounters had been some of the best moments of the spirit's existence. However, she knew that it could be better based on what her new best friend had told her and what she had seen him do to Natsumi during battle with Eisenwald. The aforementioned demon spirit had also told her that Natsu was at the peak of his sadism when he was both in his demon form and he was unsatisfied. While she still hadn't managed to get him in his demonic form, she could see that he was very unsatisfied at the moment. "I've been a terrible maid master, I deserve to be punished." The maid as she became increasingly more forward.

"Head to the next room and prepare yourself." Natsu instructed the masochist spirit who happily did as she was told. Natsu had been waiting to make good on his promise to the spirit for a while, however, fate in the form of Natsumi had other plans for him.

"Sorry Virgo, I'll make sure Natsu makes up for this." Natsumi said as she appeared out of nowhere. Before the maid could protest, Natsu passed out and landed back on the bed. Virgo let out a annoyed sigh at this, but it wasn't all bad because she now knew where Natsu kept his supplies.

"He might not be awake for a little while, so I guess there's no harm in checking what he had in store for me." Virgo said as she moved past the sleeping mage.

 **~Natsu's mindscape~ (Lemon Warning)**

"You don't normally do this and when you do, and neither of us ever have clothes when you do." Natsu pointed out. The demonic pinkette didn't pay him any attention and continued to hide under the bush she had conjured up. Natsu didn't know why he was also hiding behind the aforementioned bush in his own head. The pinkette attempted looked through the bush and spotted a small cottage, which was definitely knew. "I thought I told you to stop redecorating my head, I really don't want another Natsumi land situation." The fire mage said with an annoyed look.

"Natsumi land will return and it will be bigger and better than before... I'm going to call it Natsumi world, but forget that for now, I didn't make that cottage." Natsumi clarified. Natsu would have questioned the spirit about her planned amusement park if it wasn't for that last bit of information. He asked the woman how long the cottage had been there. "It's been here since I got back, so I've been staking out this place and looking amazing while doing it." She answered. Natsu took a second to admire the black leather body suit that showed off a healthy dose of cleavage thanks to her zipper being down a lot of the way and outlined her killer curves, leaving nothing to the imagination. The demon spirit was pulling the sexy spy look very well, but once Natsu got his mind out of the gutter, he got back to business.

"Why does everything have to be an ordeal with you?" Natsu asked in an annoyed tone before he slung the demon over his shoulder. The fire spirit was hoping to show off how great she looked in her new costume for her host, but Natsu didn't seem to care and seemed largely more interested in who was in the house. The pinkette walked towards the house before kicking down the door. As he walked through the house, he realised that he had seen this place before. He wasn't sure since he wasn't taking in his surrounding since he was focusing on the only other sound besides his own footsteps and Natsumi's whimpering, which got to him so much he had put her back down. The sounds led the fire mage to what seemed like the main room in the house. Natsu didn't pay the room much attention since his eyes landed on something far more interesting, a lovely woman naked woman looking through a box, giving him a view of her perfectly rear end. One thought came to Natsu's mind. "Ultear?"

"Close but not quite." The woman answered as she got up, allowing her face to be seen. The words turned out to be true, Natsu was close. While the woman did have purple hair, an excellent ass and a seductive aura. This woman was not Ultear Milkovich, it was her mother Ur. "Even though you got the wrong woman, I'm glad to see you again." Ur said before giving the fire mage a warm hug. The pinkette returned the hug, he was very happy to see the woman again despite not knowing how and why she was here.

"It's good to see you again too." Natsu greeted the mother of his lover as he embraced her. The woman felt a lot more real then his last encounter with her, so he assumed she was in a very similar state as Natsumi, who was doing her best to herself from her the other woman. Ur seemed to be ignoring the other spirit, so Natsu did the same thing. When they eventually broke off the hug, Ur moved to a couch and signalled him to take a seat next to her. He complied with the woman's wishes and sat next to the older woman. "How come you didn't tell me you were in my head?"

"Well at first I was confused as to where I was, you've got remember I was a chunk of ice until a couple of days ago, after I sorted myself out, I made this house and started moving in. I would have told you, but unlike the demon, I can't materialise in the real world." Ur explained before as she turned to face the large screen which Natsu assumed was a lacrima vision. The older mage found out that she was able to make things appear on a whim. She had done so for the most part, but when it came to decorating the recreation of her house, she decided to do it by hand, which is why she was looking through the box. "Though I can't come to the real world, I found out that I could do this." She said before turning on the lacrima vision.

Natsu turned to face the display and his face instantly turned a bright red. "What the hell Ur!?" Natsu shouted when he saw what was on the screen. The older woman just smiled at him with a perverse smile on her pretty face. On the display, Natsu could see himself enjoy a new years celebration with Ultear. While Christmas had been pretty heated, new years was a little more out of control since they were drunk off asses. Ultear's mother seemed to ignore him, but not out of rudeness and more because she was so enthralled with what was happening on the screen. _'Natsumi must have been watching since it's not in the first person.'_

Due to her daughter looking a lot like herself, it made it very easy for her to imagine herself in her daughter's very pleasurable position. It was so easy for her to imagine herself taking Ultear's place that one of her hands began to trail south and the other found its way to one of her boobs. This obviously didn't go unnoticed by Natsu, who was finding it impossible to his eyes away from the woman as she began to please herself to the site of her daughter sucking off the pink haired hunk sitting next to her. However, in her mind she had taken the time mage's spot. However, it wasn't good enough for the woman and the idea to recreate the erotic scene in front of her came to her mind. Ur quickly stopped playing with herself and turned her attention to man sitting next to her. "Hey Natsu, take those clothes off, I though we agreed that it's way more comfortable without them?" Ur asked as she started to take Natsu's shirt off herself, showing the pinkette that being extremly sexy was in Ultear's blood.

Natsu had been with older women a few times, but those encounters were for the sake of a mission. So he couldn't give up the chance to be with one that he actually cared about, and he was pretty sure he didn't have a choice judging from the look he was getting and how hands on the older mage was being. "I can't really deny that, the clothes that I came in here with aren't the most comfortable things." Natsu said. He proceeded to burn his clothes off his body, revealing his naked body to the to his childhood rival's teacher. "I'm going to warn you now, since I'm guessing you're a spirit like Natsumi, everything you feel here will feels as it's happening for real." He told the beauty before pushing the woman down and pinning her beneath him. While sex in this plane did nothing to state his sexual appetite, in fact it made it grow substantially, but there was no way he was going to give a chance to make love with a woman like Ur. "You're so fucking sexy Ur." He said before moving in for a kiss.

"I can't believe my first lay years is my estranged daughter's hunk of a boyfriend... something about that turns me on so much." Ur said before accepting the pinkette's kiss. The older woman had been with a few men in her life and had they had been decent with the exception of her last one, who had been Ultear's father. However, during her first kiss with Natsu, she felt a burning passion that had been lacking in her previous relationships. The burning passion only intensified as the kiss went on and the pinkette lowered himself down so his member was pressing against the stomach of the older ice mage. They eventually separated and Ur began talking. "It seems like you're getting very excited." She teased, which flipped on of the pinkette's many switches.

"Why wouldn't I, you're so beautiful... from these long smooth legs." Natsu began as one of his hands began to run up the aforementioned legs in a slow sensual manner. Much like her daughter, Ur had a body that was worthy of worship and the Dragon Slayer was going to make sure the motherly body got the attention it deserved. As his fire warm hands travelled further north, he consisted stopping by her moist mound, but he knew that he would get a little too distracted. "And this toned stomach as well as these big bouncy breasts." He continued, giving her breasts a strong squeeze. The ice mage found herself getting more and more excited as the pinkette continued to run his hands along her body. "However, what turns me on the most is the sexy face of yours and love how you keep your hair nice and short." He concluded as he began to run his hands through her short purple locks. It was no secret Natsu liked girls with short hair and that was mainly because of a certain light haired key mage being the first human he had met and found himself attracted to.

"So you like girls with short hair?" Ur questioned with a smile on her face. The woman had been complimented by many people about many body parts, but never had she found someone so drawn to the how she kept her hair. Natsu gave the older woman a nod, which made her smile brighten even more. "That's good to hear, but we both know it's not my best feature, and if you get off me I'll let you see it." She told the pinkette. As much as she liked how sweet the fire mage was being, she had an itch that hadn't been scratched in a very long time and sweet wasn't going to cut it. Natsu was in a very similar mood and the kissing and touching was really only to test the waters, so he happily allowed the woman to start shifting.

Just as she promised, Ur turned over and showcased her rear end, which like the rest of her body was still in prime condition. The ice mage was not only showing off the only backside that could rival Ultear's, but also hot sodden maidenhood. This gave Natsu an idea, that would allow him to figure out just how similar the mother and daughter were. "Are you ready Ur?" Natsu asked while trying to contain a devilish smirk. The older woman was more than ready for the fire mage, which was proved by how she backed up a little with the hopes of wrapping her lower lips around the Dragon Slayer's burning rod. The woman could feel a very strong heat approaching her womanhood. She backed up just a little more with the hopes of feeling something hard press against her. However, instead of a strong hard cock, she felt a soft hot tongue press against her moist entrance. The mother of Ultear would have started protesting if it didn't feel so good. 'Tasty.' The pinkette thought when he tasted the sweet essence of the ice user. Wanting even more from the beautiful woman, he grabbed her plump posterior and spread her doughy cheeks.

"Oooh, such a generous Dragon I've found." Ur moaned. Not many men had been eager to give without receiving like Natsu was, and much like kissing, the Dragon Slayer seemed to know how to please a woman in this respect more than her prior lovers. Natsu quite enjoyed the praise from the matured beauty and he decided to get his tongue further in. Ur's eye's shot open and her voice escaped when she felt the pinkette's warm tounge brush up agaisnt her sweet spot. While it wasn't a new reaction for the fire mage, it was a little surprising that Ur made it. Normally this reaction only came from women who had rarely been eaten out or never at all. He could guess that the men been unable to meet Ur's standards, which motivated him even more. "More Natsu, right there… like no one else has." She continued, with the strength fading from her voice every passing second.

Ur continued to enjoy the wet talented tongue of her newest lover, completely forgetting that the pink haired man was dating her very own daughter. Natsu was enjoying the experience, he had not forgotten the woman's relation to the time mage, in fact, he couldn't get that thought out of his head and it turned him on even more. The pinkette assumed it was the taboo of the act that was fanning his inner flame, but it could have just have easily been the fact that Ur was simply one of the most attractive women he had laid eyes on. The pinkette realised that his arousal would eventually start to run rampant if he didn't do something about it, but he also didn't want to separate himself from the sweet essence of the woman. It didn't take long for an idea for an idea to pop into Natsu's head. 'We're about the same height so this should work.' Natsu thought as moved his hands away from Ur's butt and secured his arms tightly around her waist.

Too distracted by the fire mage's tongue plunging into her depths, Ur barely noticed what the fire mage was doing until she found herself upside down with Natsu's large throbbing cock right in front of her face. She could tell what her lover wanted and despite never being in a position like this, she was happy to give her pink haired lover what he wanted. "You've been doing all the work so far, so I guess it's only fair I give this big guy some attention." Ur teased. While she liked being on the receiving end for oral pleasure for once, she was happy that she could finally show the pinkette one of the many perks of an experienced woman. Ur could already tell that the pinkette's more than impressive size would be too much for her to take in one go. While she had never encountered this problem before, she had seen a certain time mage perform the act almost flawlessly. 'This is going to take a little bit of effort, but if my little girl can do it, I should be able to.' She told herself as she started to twirl her tongue around the head of the younger man's cock. It was hotter than she expected, but she liked it. She began sucking the sensitive area with a skill that Natsu certainly wasn't expecting, which was made obvious by how his member twitched in her mouth a little.

Liking the reaction she got from the younger man, she took slightly more into her mouth and began sucking just a little bit harder. This got her a few grunts from her daughter's lover and she continued until she had half of his thick length nestled in her warm wet throat. Natsu was caught a little off guard by how quickly she had managed to take him. However, instead of being worried about being outdone, he liked the challenge that Ur had unintentionally thrown out. He tighten his hold on the woman's waist and brought her even closer, so he could get that little bit further inside the woman. His efforts were rewarded by a moan, which meant that resisting the talented tongue and tight throat would be just a little harder for him, but it also gave him an indicator of how well he was doing. 'Not as good as Mira, but she's pretty amazing at this.' Natsu noted as the moaning woman started bod her head up and down what was in her mouth, with the amount in her mouth increasing with each movement. It was obvious that the older woman was intending on taking all of him in her mouth and Natsu was quite happy to help Ur out since there was no way she would do it at this rate.

The Dragon Slayer moved one of his hands from the ice wielder's waist and moved it to the back of her head. By the time Ur realised what the pink was doing, Natsu had already made her take the rest of his manhood. She thought for sure that the action would have caused her to choke, but it only caused her discomfort and she ended up liking the feeling of a cock plugging up her tight throat. 'I guess being a spirit has more perks than I thought it would.' Ur thought as her head continued to move up and down Natsu's length. So that she could properly manage the impressive length of her daughter's lover, the woman's technique had gotten a lot sloppier, which wasn't really a bad thing. It actually made the encounter hotter since the sound of the short haired woman's slurping and gagging got even louder.

The two continued to enjoy the feeling of both giving and receiving for quite a while longer, but all things had to come to an end. Natsu could tell that the woman's climax would be a wet and warm, while Ur could predict a very messy and sticky end from the fire mage. Both of them gave their partner that little bit extra, which managed to push them over the edge at the same time. Their partner's peaks were almost as they predicted, with the only change being that they were more intense than they had anticipated. Natsu found that the lower half of his face was covered in the older woman's essence, which wasn't a bad thing considering he enjoyed the unusual flavour. Ur on the other hand, wasn't able to take such a lax approach to underestimating her lover's climax since she was struggling to take in all cum that was rushing down her gullet.

'How the hell hasn't he gotten a girl pregnant yet? It's like it never ends.' Ur thought as she did her best to swallow the fire mage's seed. It was certainly an uphill battle for the purple haired woman. However, Ur was a very persistent woman and she was going to make sure that she didn't let a single drop of her lover's hot potent cum didn't go to waste, even if her on-going orgasam made that consideribly harder. Luckily for the woman, Natsu's climax subsided before her own, making her job considerably easier. 'That didn't taste half bad, I could get used to this.' The former teacher said to herself as she finished up the best orgasam a man had given her. When Natsu felt the older woman's womanhood loosen up a little, he was able to assume her orgasam had finally subsided, and he gently placed her down on the couch. "That was quite an experience, you've got one hell of a tongue, no wonder you're able to keep so many women entertained." Ur praised her lover after letting his cock slipped out of her mouth. Natsu had to admit that the mother had done an amazing job, not only was his member free from his seed, it was covered in a slim layer of Ur's warm saliva, giving the girthy rod a slick appearance.

"You're great as well, that felt amazing." Natsu replied as he looked down at the woman. There was a lot of things he wanted to do to the excited woman and judging from the look she was giving Natsu, the feeling was mutual. Not wanted to waste what little time he had, the pinkette picked up the older woman. "Bathroom or bedroom?" The Dragon Slayer questioned, only for the ice mage to smirk and jump out of his hands.

"Come on Natsu that answer is obviously both, I thought you knew how to treat an older woman with an unfulfilling sex life... Maybe I need to teach you about more than just how to properly use your new magic." Ur said in a teasing tone, catching Natsu a little off guard. He really wasn't expecting for the woman to say the last part.

"You're going to teach me how to use ice magic?" Natsu asked in an excited tone. Ur gave him a nod, before explaining that having powerful magic was useless if the user couldn't control it properly. Natsu would have tried to protest if it wasn't true. Despite having Natsumi's demonic flames for most of his life, he still couldn't fully transform without the aforementioned demon without running the risk of losing his mind, evident by what happened on Guluna island. Luckily things had worked out. "When are you going to start teaching me?"

"We'll start tomorrow and you'll call me Ur-sensei, but forget about that for now, you're going to fuck me, hard." Ur explained, making sure to stress the last part. The short haired woman proceeded to grab Natsu's hand and began to guide the fire mage to her room. She intended to take him in both her bathroom and bedroom, but she wanted to start in the bedroom since it would make it easier to assess just how good the pinkette was. Also, she wanted to check out her new bed, so it was really killing two birds with one stone. As they entered the room, Ur quickly flicked on the light before Natsu threw her onto the bed. "Yeah, that's what I want lover boy." The older woman said when she landed on her bed. From what she had seen and what she experienced from the energetic mage, he could be a rough lover, and that's exactly what she wanted at the moment. Natsu got onto the bed and crawled on top of the hot and bothered beauty.

The time for playing around was mostly over, and it was time for Natsu to give Ur what she needed. The purple haired woman, spread her legs wide before parting her sodden lower lips with her fingers. It was quite an erotic view in the young father's opinion and he guided his cock to the awaiting entrance before pressing the head against the wet area and placing his hands on her shapely hips. Ur instructed him to give it to her one go and Natsu happily complied. The Dragon Slayer thrust his entire length in one swift motion. His new teacher was a lot tighter than he was expecting and she only got more so when he hilted himself inside her. He looked up at Ur and saw the reaction he had both wanted and was expecting. The woman had clearly overestimated herself by how tightly she was gripping both his member and the bed sheets. It was as clear as day that the older woman had came and Natsu was going to have some fun with that knowledge. "What's wrong Ur? Is this too much for you?" Natsu teased, making Ur blush a little more. Ur may have taken her new lover's monster of a cock in her mouth earlier, but taking it in her lower lips was a much more intense sensation.

"It's huge… it feels so good." Ur moaned, while trying and failing to regain her composure. The pinkette could have started without the woman and pretty much used her as his own personal tool. However, the fire mage was interested in that right now since he had someone who would appreciate that sort of treatment alot more. So the Dragon Slayer allowed the short haired woman to calm down a little. "Thank you Natsu." The older woman said when she finally calmed herself down. Happy that Ur was ready for him, he began to move at a slow but pleasurable pace.

As he continued to thrust into the older woman, he found himself getting a little more excited than usual. He attributed to both the woman's amazing looks and her new title. "You look amazing when you moan like that, Ur-sensei." Natsu told the older woman. Both parties, felt their bodies heat up with the mention of Ur's reinstated title. Ur had never thought she would be called a teacher in such a sexual way. If it was one of her former students, she would have found it weird. However, hearing it from the pink haired hunk on top of her turned her on more than she would like to admit. _'She seems to like it.'_ The Dragon Slayer noted as he started to pick up his pace. He also began to fondle one of the woman's large bouncing breasts. In their short time together, Natsu had figured out that his lover liked it rough, while not being on the same level as her daughter.

"Keep going Natsu... Keep thrusting that long... thick cock into my pussy." Ur mewled with before bringing in the fire mage into a hug, which obviously led into a kiss. Natsu didn't hesitate to accept the kiss since he knew that he wouldn't taste himself thanks to the woman being a spirit now. The pinkette continued to kiss the short haired beauty, making sure that his pace kept increasing as they became increasingly hot. _'I want more, no, I need more.'_ The mother thought as her lust began to take over more. In her hot and bothered state, she wrapped her long luscious legs around her lover's waist. Natsu was in the very same position, he found himself unable to think about anything besides the voluptuous woman he was sharing a very sexually fueled kiss.

While this position was fine, there was only so much that Natsu could do in this rather plain position. Natsu did a quick search of the room and found what he needed to spice things up a little. He picked up the woman, making sure to get two handfuls of the perfect rear end of the sexy short haired mother. Ur wasn't expecting this and let out a small squeal, but she liked the feeling of her new student's strong warm hands sinking into her derriere. Before she could full appreciate the warmth of the pinkette's hands, she found herself pressed against her a wall and Natsu's strong hard body. Now that she was in position, Natsu separated from their kiss. "You're keeping up really well Ur-sensei, but let's see if things stay that way now that I can get really get going." Natsu whispered into the older woman's ear before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Ur liked the tone in her lover's voice and she openly welcomed the challenge.

"You better give me your absolute best because I'm going to make sure to run you ragged tomorrow in our training session." Ur told her fire using lover. The pinkette worried a little, while his training was going to take place in his mindscape, he would still feel the exhaustion that he would in the real world. "You look worried, don't be though... if you really give it to me, I'll make sure to be nice." She added, causing the fire mage pick up his game a little more. He was going to make sure that the older woman really got.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me like that Ur-sensei." Natsu retorted as a smirk appeared on his face.

 **~Real World~**

Natsu woke up after his time with the new woman living in his head, and while Ur had done an amazing job, he was happy to see that the pink haired maid was still here, even after nearly two hours. However, he wasn't happy to see that the maid was looking through the crate that he kept hidden under the bed, which was full of little trinkets that he occasionally brought out to spice things up. Some of which included a collar for a certain take-over mage and a pair of glasses that made a certain script mage look even cuter. Fortunately for Virgo, Natsu's annoyance was being mixed in with his overpowering lust. The fire mage made no effort to control these feelings, in fact, he amplified it by transforming into a demon. **"Snooping like that is very naughty Virgo, I guess you really do need to be punished."** A transformed Natsu told the maiden. Much to the delight said maiden, Natsu grabbed her by her short pink locks. The pinkette had wanted to punish the maid since her little show, and doing it in his demonic form since it would let him really enjoy the benefits of an immortal masochist.

"Master Natsu, this disobedient maid needs to be punished." Virgo said with a look that would make someone think she won the lottery. That look grew even more when she noticed that she was being taken to the basement that the pinkette only used when one of his mates was feeling more adventurous. "I must be dreaming." The perverse maiden thought out loud. The spirit let out a small squeal in delight as she was dragged into the candle lit room by her sadistic master. She was glad that she had made that agreement with the pinkette.

 **"I'm glad that you're excited, I'm going to teach you just how good suffering for my sake feels."** Natsu said as he gave the short haired woman a lustful stare with his blood red eyes. While he wasn't completely sure if he naturally had sadistic tendencies in this form, but he knew that Kyoka had added to them when she was experimenting on him. This was evident by how he had taken inspiration when it came to constructing this room. **"Let's see how much the eternal virgin Virgo can actually take."** He said before tossing the masochist onto ground and locking the hidden hatch. It was going to be quite a long couple of hours for the pinkettes as they explored their rather perverse master and servant relationship.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, Really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is going to be the start of the phantom lord arc, which is something I've been looking forward to writing for two reasons, I'll let you figure them out yourself.**

 **Also just wanted to warn you guys that updates are going to be even slower than usual since I'm rewriting some of the earlier chapters of this story. The rewrite won't change the plot, but I just thought it would be nice to clean up a few things, improve a few scenes and hopefully make the story more inviting to new readers.**

 **With that being said, thanks to everyone who has been following this story for so long, I really appreciate all you long time readers and frequent reviewers. Thanks for getting this story up to 600+ reviews, 1200+ and 1300+ followers, really means a lot to me.**

 **As always, Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	27. Ch 26: Phantom Lord

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 26: Phantom Lord  
**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

"It's quite a nice morning, don't you think?" Sorano quizzed the pink haired Dragon Slayer. She, along with Mirajane, was accompanying Natsu to magnolia. Despite having to share this lovely morning with her rival, she got over it pretty quickly. The fire mage couldn't agree with the woman more, it made him excited about his upcoming date with a certain red haired knight. The forest was beautiful no matter what, but it would be even more so on a day as great as this.

"It sure is, so what are you two going to do?" Natsu replied, looking back at the white haired key holder. Both Sorano and Mirajane were a little upset that their Dragon Slayer was going to be spending time with their mutual rival and getting reminded about it really didn't make the situation any better. "Come on, don't give me that look you two."

"Can you really blame us, we've practically been able to smell the sexual tension between you two since your little trip to the council." Mirajane replied with a slightly annoyed face. She had learnt to share the man she loved considering she had been doing it for most of her life, but somehow having to share with another one of her rivals got to her. The white haired demoness let out a disgruntled sigh before she continued. "I guess I can't complain too much, you still do a great job of making us all feel special, so a few more girls won't affect anything."

"I'm fine as well, I am the one who took his first time and I'd like to see someone try to take that away from me." Sorano said with a confident smile on her face. Mirajane shot the girl a glare. She may have been a close second place, but coming second place really wasn't good enough for the demon mage, hence why she worked so hard to become the strongest female in the guild. "Oh don't get too upset Mira, at least you got his first kiss... oh wait, no you didn't, that was your sister." Fairy Tail's angel mocked.

Mirajane prepared to retort, but the Dragon Slayer gestured her to stop. He wanted to at least have a morning before the two came to blows. It was obvious that the two were eventually going fight about something if they spent enough time together. "Fine, but I'm not going to stop myself if this bitch brings that up again." Mirajane warned as her glare intensified. Sorano just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't have to deal with me today, I'm planning on going a training trip with my sweet little apprentice." Sorano replied with an excited look. Natsu was glad that his lover enjoyed training with his daughter since the young pinkette loved spending time with her idol. "Maybe you can watch Mira, we all know how much you love to watch." She teased, doing her best to contain a laugh. The demon mage growled at the woman, making a giggle escape from her.

"Please calm down you two." Natsu requested with a slightly annoyed look on his face. It wasn't really the fault of the two white-haired women, it was mainly the two spirits bickering in his head. While he was normally able to tune voice in his head, having two of them made that impossible. _'How have you two been arguing for three hours straight?'_ He asked the two women in his head.

 _ **'What do you mean arguing? She's just antagonising me.'**_ Natsumi told her host. The male pinkette wished he could say the demon was joking, but that's what she was really thinking.

 _'I won't have to antagonise you if you weren't so lazy... seriously when was the last time you trained with Natsu.'_ Ur berated, with her motherly side coming out. When the ice mage had found out that the demon spirit wasn't teaching Natsu how to better control his extremely dangerous magic better.

 _ **'You're not my mother, so get off my back.'**_ Natsumi replied finally having enough of the woman's words. He was sure that the two women were having the most intense staring contest, but he really didn't care anymore.

 _'Argue all you want, but I don't want to hear it.'_ Natsu demanded from the women in his head. He wasn't sure why they two had started arguing, they had started off so friendly but now couldn't stop bickering to save their lives. Natsu waited for a couple of seconds and realised that the two had decided to keep him out of their argument. "Dear Mavis, that was hell." He sighed.

"Is Natsumi giving you trouble again?" Mirajane questioned when she saw the look on her lover's face. She quite liked the demon spirit, but she also knew that she was the source of many headaches for the pinkette. Natsu gave the white-haired woman a nod, making her bring the fire mage into her bust. It was a little awkward to do since the woman was on the shorter side. "There there Natsu, Lisanna is back today, so can give you a Strauss surprise, that always helps with headaches." She told the young father.

"Oh, that means my dear sister should be back... Mirajane and I need to apologise to the guild for yesterday, so can you check in on our sisters for us?" Sorano requested. The pinkette thought for a couple of seconds, he was pretty sure he had enough time to pay the light haired women a quick visit. Natsu give his long time friend a nod, making a smile appear on her angelic face. The three continued down the path and eventually reached the beautiful town of Magnolia. It was always nice seeing the city early in the morning. "We'll see you after your little date with Erza, just be careful with her, she's a lot more fragile than she lets on." The Key holder woman said as she moved ahead of the pinkette. Mirajane followed suit, however, she decided not to comment on the knight.

"See you guys later." Natsu told the two older sisters, as they started to go their separate ways. The fire mage took a quick whiff of the air and was delighted when he picked up the scent of roses, lilies, parchment and vanilla. "It seems like they're all here, awesome." He cheered as he started to make his way to the women. He was a little disappointed that the youngest Strauss hadn't been with him last night, but maintaining a schedule as a mage was a little difficult, so he really couldn't blame her. Honestly, he was just glad that all four of them had come back at the same time.

 **~A few minutes later~**

"This is going to be embarrassing." Mirajane sighed with an annoyed look on her face. She hated looking weak, and the looks she was getting from civilians was not making that any easier. Sorano also wasn't enjoying the reaction she was getting from the people of Magnolia. Sure their actions were odd, but she didn't think it should have garnered such a reaction.

The two women were feeling more and more self-conscious as they approached the guild. "This incident will surely stain my reputation, how unfortunate." Sorano mumbled with an equally annoyed look on her face. Unlike her rival, she wasn't known for causing mayhem, she was one of the only Fairy Tail mages who didn't cause massive amounts of collateral damage.

As they neared the guild hall, the mages found themselves subject to more and more gossip. It was a humiliating experience for the both of them, and the experience was only made worse when they arrived at the guild. However, their feeling of embarrassment was replaced with a feeling of both fury and humiliation. Mirajane clenched her fists allowing her magic to spew out of her, while Sorano did her best to maintain her composure. "When did this happen?" Mirajane asked, looking ready to explode. She was furious and rightly so, the guild that had taken her in, accepted her for who she was and allowed her to find the love of her life, had been desecrated. To add insult to injury, the person who had done this had the balls make sure she knew who did it.

While Mirajane fumed, Sorano struggled not do the same. Much like her rival, Fairy Tail was much more than just a guild. After the death of her parents and her decision to strike out on own, the guild was all she really had and where so many of her happiest memories were created. Much like the others in her generation, she had spent almost half her life in the guild, so seeing multiple large metal rods running through it and the Phantom lord emblem drawn into the damaged building was beyond infuriating. "Everyone is most likely inside, come on Mira, standing here getting angry won't accomplish anything." Sorano said, before trying to head inside.

Sorano's attitude didn't sit well with the take-over mage and she let her emotions get the better of her. "How can you be so calm about this Sorano?" Mirajane questioned, grabbing the woman's shoulder and turning her around. The demon of Fairy Tail was furious at the composure of her rival and started to go off at the white haired woman. "Don't you see what they did to the guild?" The oldest Strauss asked with an annoyed look. Sorano looked away, trying to avoid a confrontation with her guildmate. Unfortunately, Mirajane wasn't going to allow her to get away so easily.

Mirajane once again turned her rival around, only to receive a much different response. Sorano no longer had a calm and hardened expression, the sister of Yukino seemed as she was on the verge of tears. "Will you just stop it already, you know what might happen if we fight them, do you really think a building is worth a guild Mirajane? I thought you would have learned to stop being so hot headed after that incident." Sorano retorted, making Mirajane tense up for a moment. After that moment, Mirajane's anger only seemed to increase, especially at the last comment. The celestial spirit mage didn't seem to care as she just made her way to guilds basement without so much as another word. Mirajane gritted her teeth and followed the woman down.

As expected, the entire guild was in pretty low spirits. Even the normally energetic daughter of Natsu seemed unhappy, despite the fact she was sitting with her red-haired mother figure and angel winged companion. Not in the mood to speak with Sorano, Mirajane approached the pinkette and red head. "Good morning you Hitomi, and I thought you were going to meet up with Natsu today." Mirajane said as she sat down next to the red haired woman.

"I was going to, but when I saw the state of the guild...it didn't feel right to enjoy myself with this happening." Erza told the woman with a saddened look on her face. Hitomi pouted at her idols reasoning, she knew that the re-quip mage was looking forward to spending some alone time with her father.

"Erza-kaa-san, no one would be upset with you if you spent time with my Daddy, we can find the people who did this another day." Hitomi said, trying to make her mother figure have some fun. Despite the less than favourable situation, the young girl was optimistic that her adoptive mother could enjoy a date with her father. Hitomi could see that the knight still wanted to keep her date with the shaggy-haired pinkette, but she was holding herself back. The partially jade haired girl thought for a couple seconds before her eyes landed on the white haired woman across from her. This caused an idea pop into her young mind. "You can't be a coward Erza-kaa-san, you always told me to take what I want when I want, and I know you want my Daddy." She declared as she stepped onto the table.

Despite the speech being a little embarrassing, Erza felt inspired by her adoptive daughter words and she stood from the table. "You're right Hitomi, I can't be cowardly, I made a commitment and it wouldn't be right for me to go back on my word." Erza replied, getting a cheer from both Happy and the young mage.

"I honestly didn't think you had it in you." Mirajane said with a chuckle, further boosting the knight's confidence. Despite it meaning there would be yet another woman that she had to share Natsu with, she was happy that her rival was finally moving away from her past and into what seemed like a much brighter future. "He should be on his way back by now." She added. Mirajane could have easily sabotaged the red haired mage, but her argument with Sorano had put her off making trouble for today.

"Thank you, Mira, this is very out of character for you." Erza replied with a teasing smile. Instead of a retort, she just shot an equally snide smile back at her rival. It was rare for the two to get along this well, so the young Dragneel made sure to enjoy the fleeting moment. Erza started to make her way upstairs until she along with everyone else felt an immense amount of magical energy just outside the guild. The knight along with the rest of the guild was quick to figure out that it was Natsu, who they assume was pissed off about the state of the guild. Hitomi, Mirajane, Sorano and Erza rushed upstairs with the hopes of calming the pinkette down before the town was put in danger. A few other members of Fairy Tail mages followed the women but made sure to keep their distance.

Group of mages felt a mixture of horror and anger when they saw the injured blonde being supported by the furious Dragon Slayer. Lucy looked fairly shaken up, but it didn't appear to be because of the injuries she had sustained, the busty blonde looked incredibly guilty. "What happened?" Sorano asked, concerned for the woman.

"She and the others were attacked on their way back... Mira and Sora, you should come with me." Natsu said. The pinkette was seething, but he was clearly doing his best to keep himself in check. The two older sisters were instantly worried about their younger sisters. Natsu turned his attention from the onlookers to novice mage. "I still don't know why you wanted me to take you here."

"Sorry for making you do this... So thank you." Lucy said in a dejected tone. The fire mage was handed Lucy over to Erza before turning away. Erza was a little caught off guard by this, but she was able to brace the brown eyed mage. The knight turned and ordered her spectating guildmates to head back inside before doing the same. There was no doubt going to be hell to pay for what had happened to the four girls.

"We're going to have to take a raincheck on our date." Natsu told herself, unknowingly letting his magic spill out even more. The livid Dragon Slayer began to head towards Magnolia's hospital, with the two light-haired women following close behind.

 **~Magnolia Hospital~**

Natsu, Mirajane and Sorano had finally arrived at town's hospital. Natsu had elected to stand a little outside the room, he didn't want to see the women in the state any longer for the sake of those around him. The pinkette simply watched as Sorano and Mirajane looked at their respective sisters with different expressions. Mirajane was even more angered than she was in the morning. The demoness looked as if she was ready to not only destroy anything that got between her and revenge. However, she did her best to hold back so she didn't crush the woman she was cradling.

On the other hand, Sorano had a very different reaction. She had a much more sombre expression on her face. Like before, the woman was full of anger, but just like last time, the feeling of anger was suppressed by an overwhelming feeling of guilt. Unbeknownst to all but Natsu, Sorano had promised to keep her sister from any more harm, and the fact that she had failed so quickly was weighing on her. "I'm sorry Yukino." Sorano told her sister as she ran her hands through her light silky hair.

"I found them collapsed a little outside of town, it's a good thing that you got me to get them... I'm not sure that they would have made it if I hadn't, especially not Lisanna and Yukino... You two can stay as long as you need." Natsu explained before he walked towards the blue haired woman. Yukino and Lisanna were in a terrible state, however, he found a little solace in the fact that Levy was fairing a lot better, making it obvious that the light-haired women had been attacked first. "I've got a score to settle, Gramps sure isn't going to let this slide." The pinkette added before he gave the blue haired bookworm a quick kiss on the cheek. "Wish me luck."

"Don't do anything stupid, I don't need another person I love being hurt today." Sorano told the fire mage, with a stern look on her face.

"I swear Natsu if you get yourself hurt, I don't know what I'dd do, but it's not going to be pretty." Mirajane threatened. Natsu gave them both the same look before he started making his way out of guild hospital.

"You don't have to worry about me, I've got the scent of the person who did this... I just need to get my hands on them." Natsu told the two as his magic began to flow out even more. The pinkette sprouted a pair of wings before jumping out of the hospital's window. A smile appeared on his face when he saw that most of the guild, lead by Makarov, were marching towards the nearest one of Phantom Lord. It would have been smarter for the fire mage to go with his guild, but he was intent on making sure he got his hands on whoever laid hands on his lovers, Yukino and Lucy.

 _ **'Are you sure that doing this is the smartest thing to do, wouldn't it be better to stay with those girls?'**_ Natsumi asked in a concerned tone. She had never seen the fire mage have such a hunger for vengeance, then again, she had never heard of someone ballsy enough to hurt one of his lovers.

 _'I have to agree with her, you have no idea what these people are capable of.' U_ r added with an equal amount of concern for her new student. She was far too familiar with what a quest for vengeance could do to a person. However, she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop the pinkette considering her current.

"Don't worry, I'm not after a group, just one person and they know I'm coming." Natsu replied, ignoring the worry in the older woman's voice. "I can smell them, I'm getting so close." He thought aloud, letting even more of his magic out and further picking up his already blinding speed.

 **~Oak Town~**

"I still can't believe you did that to Salamander's girls, I still don't see why you didn't let us have a little fun with them." One of the mages of Phantom lord said, with a perverse smile on his face. A group of his friends started laughing with him and also started making similar comments. The group was promptly shut up by a large metal club, courtesy of dark haired man.

The man was tall and with a muscular structure. He had long black spiky hair that was slicked back. The black haired man had red slitted eyes and sharp canines, which were clear signs of his Dragon Slaying magic. The Dragon Slayer's most notable feature where the studs that decorated his body. He had his black phantom lord guild mark located on his top right shoulder. This man was Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer and one of the S-class mages of Phantom Lord. "Shut up the lot of ya, I was just following orders... However, attacking Salamander's girls was a stroke of genius, there's no way that fire breathing weakling will be able to resist." Gajeel told the knocked out men before he got back to eating a bowl of iron. "And don't you interrupt me when I'm eating."

The onlooking members of Phantom lord heeded the man's warning and went back to their own conversations. Unfortunately for them, they were only able to converse for a couple of minutes before the entrance of their guild was broken down in a fiery explosion. Before most of them had a chance to react properly, they found themselves on the receiving end of a lot of rage-fueled attacks. "YOU BASTERDS WANTED A FIGHT NOW YOU'VE GOT ONE!" Came the booming of Makarov, who had decided to forgo his regular jester outfit in favour of his wizard saints jacket. The man had also taken up a much more imposing form with the help of his titan magic.

"Charge!" Erza Scarlet yelled as most of her guild burst in behind her, with an equal amount of fury. As the knight had ordered, the mages started attacking pretty much everything member of Phantom Lord in sight. Though they had the element of surprise on their side, Fairy Tail was still heavily outnumbered. "Focus on clearing a path for Master." She ordered when she spotted the staircase.

The mages of Fairy tail began to fight their way through the middle of the guild with all their might. Well, most of the mages of Fairy Tail were focused on following Erza's orders, one pink haired girl was intent on finding a certain someone. ' _I can smell the one who attacked Miss Lucy and the others... But where is Daddy, he was ahead of us when we left.'_ Hitomi thought before she saw the dark haired Dragon Slayer. She instantly found herself furious at the man. "Take me up there Happy." The girl requested.

"Aye sir." Happy cheered before taking the young Dragon Slayer up to the top of the building. The pinkette landed on one of the wooden ceiling beams. "That guy looks awfully scary Hitomi, are you sure about this?" The winged cat asked.

"This is the guy who hurt my friends, I'm going to fight him with everything I've got." Hitomi declared before drawing her sword and pointing it a Gajeel. The pinkette flared her magic in order to gain the attention of the man in front of her. "Hey you, you're the one who attacked my friends aren't you?" She asked the older Dragon Slayer.

"Well if it isn't the pint-sized Dragon Slayer, did you come up here to see your band of losers get crushed or did you seriously come up here expecting a fight?" Gajeel questioned with a smug look on his face. The pinkette told Happy to let go of her before she covered herself in flames as to declare her conviction. "I guess I could use you as a bit of a warm up, plus it will just be further proof I'm the strongest Dragon Slayer."

"Are you ready Happy?" Hitomi asked before she got a thumbs up from the blue haired cat. The young girl charged forward with her sword taking the form a broadsword. Gajeel was caught off guard by the maiden's speed and the maiden was able to bring down her sword down on the man, who only just managed to defend himself by transforming his hand and blocking. Though the man was able to stop himself from being sliced in half, the strength of the pinkette's attack was enough to force the man through the beam and down to cold hard. While the man did manage to land on his feet, he certainly wasn't unfazed by the attack. "You're not getting away that easily, after him Happy." She ordered. Her best friend did as she asked and they chased the older Dragon Slayer to the ground.

"That was kinda unexpected, and here I was thinking you were just some daddy's girl... This is going to be fun." Gajeel said before he readied he activated his own magic. _**'Iron Dragon's Club!'**_ He chanted. The man proceeded to transform his hand into a metal club, which extended and went towards the young girl. With the assistance of the cat on her back, she was able to dodge the attack, resulting the club being forced into the ground. The young fire mage thought she was in the clear, but that was not the case as an array of smaller clubs came from the original club, all of which hit the girl and a few of her guildmates and even some of them members of Phantom Lord.

The girl was confused as to why the man had attacked his own guild mates, but she picked herself up and prepared to continue her fight. "Don't take me so lightly." Hitomi said before once again charging at the S-class mage. She continued with a head on approach and started slashing at the older man. Unlike last time, the man dodged everything she had to throw at him. _'No good, he's faster than I thought he would be.'_ She said to herself. The girl transformed her broadsword into a long curved single-edged blade, which she had to use to two hands with to due to its size. _**'Star Dress: Dragon Queen's medium scales!'**_ The daughter of Natsu announced as she was consumed by a bright light.

When the light dispersed, the girl was clad in an armour that was odd to everyone present, with the exception of Erza. The girl's armour now consisted of a sturdy looking chest piece made of leather plating, with metal plates hanging from the front and back of the aforementioned chest piece. Her shoulders were protected by large rectangular metal plates. Her shins and arms were covered by cloth and guarded by metal plating and chain. The girl's hair was now kept in a tight braid, which was largely hidden due to the plated helmet she now wore.

Hitomi dashed at the man once more, however, she was a lot slower due to the added weight of the armour. This lack of speed worked to Gajeel's favour as he was able to extend another club at the girl. Only this time, it was different as Gajeel's attack was stopped by the younger brother of Mirajane, who caught the attack with a transformed arm. "You're not going get away with hurting my little sister." Elfman declared before he started moving the club back.

"Great, now there's going to be even fewer Fairies running around." Gajeel said before he transformed his other hand into a club, which he proceeded to launch at the large man. The Iron Dragon Slayer was especially brutal with his attack on the middle child. He made sure to pelt the man with a barrage of metal clubs. The young pinkette saw that her comrade would eventually be overpowered if this went on, so she sliced one of the man's clubs, resulting in a pained yell.

"Focus on clearing the path Elfman-san, this fight is mine." Hitomi told the older man, who managed to get himself back up. He wasn't too beat up from the attack, but Gajeel was quickly proving why he was one of Phantom Lord's elites. The large man went back to barrelling through the rival guild, while the Dragon Slayers stared off at each other. "What's wrong, did this pint-sized Dragon Slayer hurt you?" She mocked with a smile on her face.

This only made the dark haired Dragon Slayer angry. "It's really true what they say, you kids don't know how to respect your elders, maybe it's time for you have a much-needed lesson in how to do so." Gajeel said with an annoyed look on his face. The man looked as if he was done playing around with the young fire mage. Hitomi quickly realised by the magic he was letting out that it wouldn't be an easy fight. The girl prepared herself and strengthened her grip on her sword when she saw her Master run upstairs. "It's almost time for two more Fairies to to fall."

The man's comment further annoyed the girl. The entire time, the man had been fairly calm and confident about his guild's ability to win, but then again, she honestly had no idea what the guild was planning on doing. "I'm not going to go down to the likes of you." Hitomi said as she started attacking the older man. Her attacks were concise, calculated and above all else, covered in her father's brilliant flame.

As a result of her pouring her father's magic into the attacks, there was a fair amount of collateral damage. But much to her dismay, Gajeel had managed to avoid being caught in any of her devastating effects. In fact, the Iron Dragon Slayer had been countering everything she could throw at him, and she would have been a very bad spot if it wasn't for her armour. However, she was as stubborn as her father and she wasn't going to give up the fight anytime soon. _'If I give up now, what will Erza-kaa-san and Daddy think of me.'_ The maiden thought.

 **~Earlier With Natsu~**

"There it is, and it looks I'm the first one here... Good." Natsu declared as one of Phantom's bases came into view. The town seemed oddly empty, but he guessed it was because his rival guild had anticipated an attack after what they did. Despite knowing that he was probably going to be grouped up on, he wasn't deterred. In fact, he was even more motived to get his revenge.

 ** _'You really shouldn't be rushing into this, who knows what they could be planning, I think you should be scout out the area... Preferably with a sexy girl dressed with pink hair in black leather.'_** Natsumi said, with an equal amount of worry and lust for her host. Natsu ignored the last part of the pinkette's comment before reminding her just how good his nose was.

 _'I agree with Natsumi, you really should be careful, from what Natsumi told me, you've got quite a reputation.'_ Ur chimed in. With only concern present in her voice. The older woman knew that the woman wouldn't be able to stop or even slow the man down considering he was only moments away from bursting through the roof of the guild hall. _'Just be careful Natsu.'_ The ice mage warned.

The pinkette didn't take the women's words in and proceeded to burst through the roof of the building and dived down until he hit the ground floor. Much to his shock, he was unable to see anyone around. However, he could certainly smell the attack. He was meant to have landed directly on the man. The pinkette found himself frustrated, and he was even more so when he saw that he was alone in the guild. The spirits didn't bother to tell him what he already knew. "Come out already and so I can kick the shit outta ya." Natsu yelled, allowing more of his magic out.

Natsu heard footsteps behind him, causing him to turn and come face to face with the Master of Phantom Lord. The pinkette instantly charged at the man with a flaming fist. Unfortunately, Natsu ended up just going through the man. Jose smiled at the angry fire mage. "A thought projection, I should have known." Natsu snickered. "I don't see what you're trying to do by attacking us like this."

"Isn't it obvious Dragon Slayer, I'm just proving that my guild is truly the strongest in Fiore." Jose told the Dragon Slayer, making him angrier. There was nothing he could do about wizard saint of the moment.

"Where is your Dragon Slayer, he hurt people I care about." Natsu said getting angrier by the second. The older man didn't give him a reply for a couple of seconds as he enjoyed a quick laugh.

"I really can't let you do that, you're too much of a wild card, unlike your guildmates, I don't have enough information about you." Jose said, adopting a more serious look. It didn't take much for the pinkette to realise that the man had this act of aggression planned out very well. So Natsu was sceptical about the man's reasoning. He knew that there was no way that he would risk the council's scorn just to prove a point. Unforntaunly, Natsu wasn't given enough time to think as he started to feel a strong magic rapidly building all around him. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr Dragneel, I wonder if you'll survive." The guild master said before his thought projection disappeared.

Natsu began to panic a little as the magic around him began to intensify. He prepared to fly out, but he was too late. "Crap." He yelled when the guild hall became filled with light. Much like the level of magic, the light intensified rapidly. This light eventually turned into an explosion that engulfed the Dragon Slayer and tore apart the guildhall. However, just before he fell unconscious, he managed to pick up a familiar smell, which only made him worry.

 **~With Hitomi~**

"You're pretty tough, but you're just a kid, there's no way you're not beating me, runt." Gajeel told the mostly pink haired girl. The daughter of Natsu had managed to get a few decent hits on the Iron Dragon Slayer, but all that had done was give the man a few cuts and minor burns. Hitomi didn't have the pleasure of being in such a nice condition. The older man had beaten her to the ground and she was struggling to catch her breath. "At this rate, you're going to end up like your old man." He mocked, confusing the young maiden for a couple of seconds.

After a few seconds, the girl then realised that someone very important was missing. "It looks like you just realised... Tell me, runt, do you know the problem with us Dragon Slayers and our enhanced senses?" Gajeel questioned with a look of malice. The young girl just glared at the man and allowed him to continue to keep talking since it would allow her time to recover. "It's pretty easy to misdirect a Dragon Slayer especially if you know what you're doing."

Hitomi's eyes widened when she realised that she couldn't pick up on the man's scent. However, when she saw her adoptive mother tearing her way through Phantom's ranks, she felt inspired. "It doesn't matter what you throw at my Daddy, we're going to win this." Hitomi said before picking herself off the ground and ridding herself of her armour. The young Dragon Slayer knew that this approach wasn't letting her gain any ground since his defence outclassed her current offensive power. The girl knew it was time to play to her strengths and she started drawing on her immense magical power. This caught the attention of the surrounding mages, as did the proceeding attack. _**'Fire Dragon's Roar!'**_ She chanted, sending her flaming breath at the iron Dragon Slayer. While the attack was dodged by her opponent, she still felt a strong sense of pride as the attack tore through Phantom Lord's mages.

Hitomi felt a little exhausted after the attack, which was the chance Gajeel had been waiting for and with his arm transformed into a sword, he went to slash at his target. Luckily, the small Dragon Slayer was protected by her adoptive mother, who blocked the attack with a sword of her own. "Be careful Hitomi, never let your guard down like that." Erza said before she used her superior strength to pushed the man back. "You must be the one who attacked my guildmates, that's unforgivable." The red-head said before she glared at the dark haired man. Gajeel did the same and prepared to fight the woman.

"No, this is my fight." Hitomi said, before stepping between Erza and Gajeel. The knight knew that it was a matter of pride, so she stepped back. "Thank you Erza-kaa-san, I won't lose." She stated, strengthening her grip on her sword and flaring her magic. Despite being prepared, that quickly changed when she felt the guildhall tremble and shake. Phantom Lord's mages became scared when they felt what felt like an earthquake, the mages of Fairy Tail all smiled.

 **~Upstairs~**

"Jose, what are you think you're doing?!" Makarov yelled with his magic spilling out of him. While their guilds did have a long-standing rivalry, the ageing master of Fairy Tail was furious that his fellow wizard saint would attack his children just so he could gain his attention. The white haired man approached Phantom Lord's master, who was currently sitting on a chair with a confident smile on his face. This only made the man angrier. "Come here and fight me you snivelling coward." The master demanded, approaching his smirking man.

"As much of a spectacle as that would be... I would prefer a more tactical victory." Jose said. A confused look appeared on Makarov's face, which only made Jose's smirk get even wider. The confused look quickly turned into one of shock when a downed man appeared in front of Jose. The pinkette was face down, unconscious and his clothes were in tatters. Makarov could also see smoke emanating from the Dragon Slayer's body.

"NATSU!" Makarov called out before running towards the pink haired mage. He had been wondering where the pinkette had gone, so finding him in this state more than answered his question. He rushed towards the mage with the intent of helping him back up, however, he was just playing onto Jose's hands.

 _ **'Metsu!'**_ Came a loud voice, accompanied by weeping. The voice belonged to a massive tanned blindfolded man. This was Aria, one of the element four. The guild master of Fairy Tail found himself feeling incredibly weak before he fell through the fall and back down to the ground level. This, of course, got the attention of every Fairy Tail mages who all adopted shocked expressions at the state of their master. While this was going on, Gajeel let out a disgruntled sigh before he returned back to the wooden beams.

"My Magic..." Makarov groaned in a very sickly voice. The titan mage could barely move and his usual skin tone had turned into a terrible green colour. Despite their desire to fight, the state of Makarov took priority. Thanks to her enhanced senses, Hitomi spotted another thing that horrified and enraged her.

"Retreat!" Erza ordered after she helped Makarov up. Erza could see that not only did the guild's just lose a large amount of its power but also it's moral. There were still a few people trying to fight back against Phantom Lord, but they were quickly getting overwhelmed. The knight spotted two people in specific that were completely disobeying her orders. These two were her adoptive daughter and her ice wielding guildmate. "I SAID RETREAT! NOW!" The knight bellowed.

"No, we have to avenge our guild mates." Gray contested as he continued to fight back against the rival guild.

"He's right, we can't let them... I also need to find out what happened to my Daddy, he's still not here." Hitomi answered back, shocking Erza. In their time together, Hitomi had never answered back to her. This made the red head realised just how convicted the young girl was. _'They can't have beat my Daddy, I need to find out what happened.'_

"I understand how you feel, but I don't want to see my family getting hurt anymore today." Erza told the two. Both of them hesitated a little before following the S-class mage's orders and rushing out of the wrecked guildhall. Phantom lords mages saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack the retreating mages. _'Where in Earthland are you Natsu.'_ The woman thought as she managed to get her guild to safety.

 **~Phantom Lord's Headquaters~**

"Who would think a thought a few thought projections would so well, we've neutralised both their Master and that wildcard of theirs, now we just have to wait for Sol and Juvia to finish the job." Jose said to himself as he sat smugly on his chair. The man began to chuckle. The man's laughter could be heard throughout the guildhall, even were a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer was being held prisoner.

The aforementioned pinkette was being detained in the guild's prison. His hands were tied behind his back with the use magic restraining handcuffs. However, despite being in a prison, his head felt oddly comfortable as he came to. _'Where the hell am I?'_ Natsu wondered as he finally started to awaken. The last thing that he could remember was a familiar smell, which was now even more prominent, in fact, it was the only thing he could smell at the moment. The first thing the fire mage could see when he opened his eyes were a pair of red eyes, long matching hair and a dark red Phantom Lord stamp. He was still unsure of his captor's identity until they spoke up.

"I've finally found you again." The captor said in a slightly crazed and lust laced voice.

* * *

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and make sure to leave a REVIEW**.

 **Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	28. Ch 27: Escalation

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 27: Escalation  
**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

"Are you sure he's here?" Happy asked as he floated his pink haired partner above a massive crater in the center of a decimated town. While the blue angel winged cat trusted the young Dragon Slayer's nose most of the time, he had become a little sceptical after hearing about the more experienced pinkette being misdirected.

"Of course he's here... Well, this is where the trail ends at least, now take us down." Hitomi ordered. Happy did as he was told and landed in the center of the carter. When the young Dragon Slayer didn't see her father, she attempted to sniff the air. However, what little of her father's scent was left had been mixed in with the pure smell of ethernano, making it obvious the cause of the damage. "How did they get their hands on such a powerful weapon?" She pondered, looking down at her heart shaped amulet. Much to her delight, it had retained its brilliant red glow, reminding her that her father was fine.

"What are you talking about Hitomi?" Happy asked, looking up at the young fire mage. "Isn't this just because of a fight?" He questioned, making the young girl shake her head. The mage explained that this had been a trap and the damages had been a result of a lot of magical bombs. "He's going to be fine right?"

"Of course he is, he's my Daddy after all." Hitomi declared with a massive grin on her face. She wasn't nieve enough to think that her father had gotten out of this situation unscathed, but she did know he wasn't in too much trouble. However, that she was worried about the rest of the guild. ' _If they're willing to do this just for my Daddy, who knows what they've got planned for the rest of the guild.'_ She thought. "Come on Happy, we have the get back and get ready." The pink haired maiden ordered. Hearing the urgency in his friend's voice, he grabbed the small Dragon Slayer and took off towards the guild.

On their way there, the young Dragneel noticed two very odd things. The first was a large patch of rain in the otherwise sunny surroundings, and the second was the smell of a certain blonde key holder. Happy noticed the fascinated look on the pinkette's face and came to a halting stop. "What's wrong?" Happy questioned. The winged feline, along with his partner, then noticed that the rain clouds were moving towards where they had come from. Hitomi requested to be taken lower, and partner was happy to oblige.

"They've got Lucy... But the's two of them... It's too much of a risk." Hitomi thought aloud.

"So what are we going to do?" Happy asked.

"We've got no other option than to follow them, they're probably going to take her to the same place my Daddy is." Hitomi replied, now more determined than ever. Happy didn't look as pleased as he had promised a certain red haired knight that he would get her adoptive daughter back to her.

 **~With Natsu~**

"It's been so long, hasn't it?" The pale skinned captor asked. Natsu reacted accordingly and moved away from the woman. Now sat up, with his back against the wall, Natsu was able to see the red haired mage better. Like most of the women he had known or met when he was younger, this one had developed into the voluptuous body type he was so fond of. "What's wrong, you don't look too happy to see me." The perturbed woman asked as she crawled towards Natsu. Despite the fact she had grown physically, the mage had yet to develop a sense of self-awareness, which as made obvious by how she had yet to notice that both her position and revealing red dress were giving Natsu an eyeful of her assets.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see ya, it's just the whole exploding, capturing and imprisoning thing has got me in a pretty bad mood." Natsu replied, making the red haired woman pout. _'When I told her to join a guild, I really wasn't expecting her to do this.'_ The Dragon Slayer thought, looking away from his fellow fire mage.

"I'm sorry Cherry-kun, I was told this was the only way to keep you safe." The red-haired woman said, before straddling the pinkette and forcing his head into her bust. Even if he wanted to stop the woman, he wouldn't be able to since he was still a little tied up. "I am still indebted to you, so you're safety is my priority." Continued the woman as she smothered the man.

"I really didn't do much, Flare, any decent person would have done the same." Natsu replied, getting out of plentiful bust of the fire mage. While the pinkette would have normally accepted this praise, his mood was really getting the better of him.

"Please don't be like that, not only did you save me in my time of need, but you also possess the power of the great eternal flame." Flare replied with a delighted look on her face. The woman would have kept going, but she got off the man when she heard footsteps heading towards her. The mage's expression quickly turned sour at this, and she moved off of the man. "I guess the target is here." She said, with all the enthusiasm stripped from her voice. The woman proceeded to move out of the cell, leaving Natsu alone.

 ** _'I told you, you should have taken her with you.'_** Natsumi gloated, making her host let out a sigh. The pinkette couldn't really argue with the demon and just sat back with an annoyed voice.

 _'Mind filling me in? Unlike a certain someone, I can't see all of his memories, nor can I read his mind.'_ Ur requested the helpful spirit she was, Natsumi decided to fill the ice mage in.

 **~X781~**

 _A young tired Natsu was sat against a tree. The young Dragon Slayer had just finished one of the many missions he had undertaken this week. **'Finally, I thought you'd never take a rest, you're working yourself to death.'** Natsumi said, sounding very relieved. It was closing in on the S-class trails, and Natsu was doing everything in his power to get nominated. However, in doing so, he had taken request after request and he had little to no energy left. _

_"I better start heading back, I should be able to take another job if I do." Natsu said before he attempted to get back up. Unfortunately, things didn't go as the pinkette wanted and he fell down and hit his head on the tree. "Crap, that hurts." He groaned, grasping the back of his head._

 _Natsumi let out an annoyed sigh before appearing in front of the pinkette. "I'm going to regret doing this." Natsumi said, before offering her flame to Natsu. Without a second of hesitation, the Dragon Slayer slurped up the demonic flame, restoring his stamina. The young mage began to hug and thank the demon. "If you really want to thank me, you'd take a break."_

 _"Maybe you're right, that last job was a lot harder than it should have been." Natsu admitted, thinking back to how his exhaustion almost got him in trouble. "Where the hell am I?" The pinkette questioned, looking around the unfamiliar area. He took a quick whiff of the air, and he realised he was at least an hour out of the village he was supposed to be in. Fortunately, he was fairly close to a seaside village. "I guess we're going there." He said, getting up._

 _The Demon spirit and Dragon Slayer made their way to the small village. Since the path was clear of people, the demonic spirit decided that walk one the way there, relentlessly teasing the fire mage the entire way. Natsu's verbal torture eventually came to an end and they arrived at the small village. "Oh, I was just starting to have fun with this." Natsumi sighed before disappearing in a swirl of flames._

 _Natsu let out a sigh of relief and began looking around the small town. His first thought was to get something to eat. The teen had been working so hard, he had forgotten to feed himself. He picked up on a particularly nice smell, which he decided to follow. Thanks to the small size of the town, it didn't take him long to find the source of the smell._

 _However, instead of finding himself in a restaurant surrounded by delicious food, the young pinkette found himself in an alley looking at a cowering and starving girl. She was a pale girl, who looked at least a year younger than him, with red hair that reached her mid-back and matching red eyes. Much to Natsu's surprise, the girl was the first one to speak up. "H-h-hello... I'm Flare." The girl named Flare introduced. She looked and sounded reluctant to do so, and it seemed that she only did it as a formality._

 _"I'm Natsu, are you ok?" Natsu asked, gaining a surprised look from the young girl was clearly not expecting a proper reply as she backed and cowered away from the fire mage like a small scared animal. "Calm down, I ain't gonna hurt ya." The fire mage said offering a hand for to Flare. As if she had never seen the gesture before, the crimson-eyed girl moved further away, which left Natsu confused. Luckily, a clue to gain her trust came to Natsu in the form of a rather loud growl from Flare's stomach. Seeing an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, Natsu began to walk off. "Stay here, I'll be right back."_

 _Curious as to what the pink haired teen was doing, Flare did as he had said. 'Maybe I shouldn't have left, everything is so scary here.' Flare thought, remembering her journey thus far. To put it lightly, she had not had the most pleasant experience and the first person to speak to her was an odd boy with cherry blossom hair. As she wanted, she picked up on an enticing but unfamiliar smell, which was quickly approaching her. At first, she was worried, but that was until she saw that the source of the smell was occupied by the same cherry haired teen. hungry, Flare moved towards the pinkette, only to stop when she realised how close to she was._

 _"Here, you look like you haven't eaten for days." Natsu said offering the younger girl half of his food. Despite her hunger, Flare was still reluctant and she stayed back. Natsu decided to just leave the food in front of the redhead before backing off a little and enjoying his own food. Seeing that there was nothing wrong with the food, Flare took the food and started eating as quickly as she could. The way the girl ate made it even more obvious just how hungry the girl had been. 'Now that I look at her, she's kinda cute.'_ _He thought, looking at the redhead. Flare was embarrassed by the stare, but instead of back away, she moved closer towards the kind pinkette._

 _"Please stop looking at me like that." Flare requested. Natsu realised he was staring and starting apologising to the girl. "Is this how normal people are supposed to behave?" She questioned. Confused by this, Natsu was only able to tilt his head, which made the red-eyed maiden move so she was sitting just a littl closer to the fire mage. "You're different from the other people here, you're the first to talk to me." The crimson haired girl said._

 _"I'm guessing you're not around people that often." Natsu deduced, sitting a little close to the girl. This time, she stayed still, allowing him to move closer to her. "'So what are you doing here?" The pinkette asked, making the red head perk up._

 _"I'm trying to see the world, but I haven't had any luck, you see..." Flare started. According to her explanation, she had only recently left her home, and things hadn't gone too well. Since she unable to talk to anyone past a few words, she had been unable to feed herself or even get directions so she could get any further than this town. Natsu felt sorry for Flare and wanted to give her a hug, but for the sake of not scaring her off, he abstained. "Now I'm here and I have no idea what to do." She admitted, hanging her head down a little._

 _After her confession, Flare looked a little disheartened and Natsu decided to cheer her up. "Hey, do you want to get something to eat? Maybe I can help you out a little." Natsu suggested, getting up and offering a hand. Flare happily accepted the hand, before jumping into his arms and hug the fire mage. "Flare?"_

 _"Thank you so much Cherry-kun." Flare thanked, squeezing the life out of the teen. Natsu decided not to comment on his new nickname and just guided her to the closest restaurant he could find. Once inside, the two began to talk once more. "So what are you doing here, are you from here?"_

 _"I was here on a job for my magical guild, but I kinda overdid and that's how I ended up here." Natsu explained as he ate. This perked the Flare's interest quite bit and a gleam appeared in her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed "Do you know any magic?" The young mage inquired. Flare's eyes brightened in excitement and she gave an enthusiastic nod. "Mind showing me?"_

 _"Of course." Flare said, seconds before activating her magic. To his delight, the girl was a fire mage, made obvious by how she transformed into a flaming version of herself. Out of curiosity, Natsu tried touching the girl, only to have his hand pass right through the redhead. Flare giggled at this and Natsu retracted his hand before realising that pale skinned girl's fire was very similar to one of his own._

 _"So how did you learn this magic?" Natsu asked. Flare was still more than happy to talk about her magic._

 _"I was blessed by the great Eternal Flame, at first I was only able to freely control my hair, but when I told it about leaving the village early, it decided to give me a second blessing." Flare explained, deactivating her magic. While Natsu wasn't completely surprised by this since he had also been given power from an outside form. However, this Eternal Flame peaked his curiosity. "So can I see your magic?" The female fire mage asked._

 _Natsu was happy to oblige, but instead of going with his regular flame, he went with his hellfire. Flare quickly became excited when she saw this, so excited in fact, that leapt onto the table so she could have a better look at the flame. "This is my magic, my dad taught it to me." Natsu claimed as he proudly held the flame in his hand. "Apparently, this flame can burn through anything and it does so forever."_

 _"Incredible, it's just like the Eternal Flame." Flare said, unknowingly activating her magic in excitement. Unfortunately, doing this resulted in her chair catching on fire, which then caught the attention of the people in the restaurant. Some were intrigued by the girl made of flames, and most of them were terrified and they fled as quick as they could. The girl quickly realised what had happened and out of sheer embarrassment, almost ran out of the building._

 _"Calm down Flare, I've got this." Natsu claimed before eagerly slurping up the fire. Flare watched as the other fire mage cleaned up her mess. She was more embarrassed than she had been in her entire life. It wasn't so much the people who had run off that got to her. However, messing up in front of the pinkette was a completely different story. "That's quite some fire you've got, some of the best I've ever had." The fire mage complimented the disheartened girl. This cheered her up, but only a little._

 _"You're too nice to me Cherry-kun." Flare blushed with her magic accidentally going off again. The pinkette could tell that the young fire mage was fairly new to her magic, which was a little alarming considering the properties of the said fire._

 ** _'Weren't you trying to get jobs done today, you've gotten really distracted.'_** _Natsumi reminded her host, who didn't seem fazed by this. Meeting Flare was probably the best thing to happen to him today. Natsu had never met a such a special fire mage his age, but he was glad that he had. **'I guess I'll leave you two alone, but you're probably going work twice as hard tomorrow if you want to make S-class.'**_

 **~Back to the present~**

 ** _'But our dear host didn't listen to my warning and he spent a couple days with Flare before they went their separate ways.'_** Natsumi finished. Her explanation made the ice spirit very happy. She was glad her daughter had found such a great guy, even if he did have the habit of sleeping around a little. _**'Natsu used to be so cute back then, I'll show you more.'**_ The demon suggested before both of them disappeared into the depths of the Dragon Slayer's mind and leaving him alone in the dark room.

Fortunately, the pinkette was only alone in the cell for a couple of moments as a certain blonde celestial spirit mage was tossed into the cell with him. "Lucy?" Natsu thought aloud while staring at the restrained blonde. "Why are you all wet?" He asked before sitting up and staring at the soaked novice.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Lucy grumbled, looking away from the pinkette. Natsu didn't really need an answer from the teen, it was fairly obvious what had happened. However, he didn't have a clue as to why it had happened. He could understand why he had been targeted, but the blonde wasn't a threat compared to some of the mages in the guild. "This is all my fault." Lucy muttered, sparking some curiosity from the Dragon Slayer.

 **~Later at Fairy Tail~**

The mages of Fairy Tail were all seated around the basement of the guild once more. Unfortunately, the air of despair and defeat had thickened, leaving very few guild members ready to combat the upcoming threat. One of the few guild members that were still ready to fight was Erza Scarlet, who was busy talking to Cana and Gray. "What are we going to do now? The Master is completely out of action, Sorano refuses to leave her sister's side, Mirajane is too unstable to fight without hurting herself or everyone around her and I don't have a clue where Natsu is." Erza pondered, with her stress showing. The knight was especially concerned about the pinkette after what had happened to their guild master.

"What about Hitomi and Lucy, I haven't seen either of them for a while." Cana commented, making the knight's eyes widen before destroying the table in a small fit of rage. Everyone backed away from the angered red head aside from the ones talking to her. Cana cursed herself for bringing up the woman Erza thought of as a daughter potentially being in danger. "How about we try contacting Mystogen or Laxus?" The holder mage suggested.

"You know that won't happen, I don't think Laxus will be eager to help, and good luck getting in touch with Mystogen." Gray commented, only making the woman angrier. Gray quickly realised this and moved back much like the rest of the guild. The redhead was getting angrier by the second and it didn't seem like anything was going to calm her down anytime soon.

"Call Laxus, this is still his guild and he has to help, especially after what they've done to his own Grandfather." Erza reminded the ice and card mages. Doing the smart thing, they both moved to the communication Lacrima and got to work contacting the S-class mage. While the mages did that, Erza sat down a let out a heavy sigh. "Why are those two so troublesome?" She wondered with her head in her arms. Thinking about the two pink haired Dragon Slayers was equal parts infuriating and worrying. The knight sat there nad began to stew while she waited for some form of good news.

Erza sat there for quite a while longer. Not only were they unable to contact the lightning mage and she found herself unable to raise the morale of the guild, which was especially bad considering how brutal Phantom Lord had already been. "Erza-kaa-san!" Came the voice of Hitomi. Erza instantly shot up and ran upstairs to meet with the fire mage. The second she saw the young girl, she gave her a hug. While she was a little confused, the particle jade haired girl returned the hug. The knight was so happy to see the young Dragon Slayer, she didn't notice the blonde and the exhausted blue cat.

"Where's your father?" Erza asked, separating from the hug and looking for the shaggy haired man. Erza didn't expect Natsu to be able to take their opposition by himself, but she knew his presences would boost morale and he might convince Sorano to fight and calm Mirajane down. Hitomi's happy expression faded at the mention of her father and a much more serious one took its place. "Did something happen to him?" She questioned, her worry coming through even more.

"Daddy is ok, but Phantom is coming this way." Hitomi explained, looking incredibly guilty. The young girl went on to explain she was only able to save one of her guildmates instead of both of them. The girl didn't stay in her saddened mood for long, as she knew her father would be fine, but she didn't know for how much longer. "We need to get the guild ready, I can already hear it approaching the guild."

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked. Hitomi simply pointed towards the horizon, drawing Erza's attention to the large structure slowly approaching the town of Magnolia. "Dammit, why are they doing this?" The frustrated redhead said before smashing her hand against the wall. She hadn't really taken much time to consider why Phantom lord had attacked them. The thought of them attacking Fairy Tail because of a petty rivalry just made her angrier. However, she couldn't think of any reason besides that, and that only frustrated her more.

"I know why they're doing this." Lucy spoke, grabbing the curiosity of both the pinkette and redhead. There was a clear look of guilt on the woman's

"If you've got some insight on this matter, I suggest you tell the rest of the guild, maybe they'd be more inclined to fight if they knew why they are fighting." Erza suggested. The blonde nodded and the three started making their way downstairs.

 **~Magnolia Hospital~**

"Can you hear that?" Mirajane asked as she picked up on a strong rumbling sound. Sorano didn't respond, the holder mage was preoccupied with taking care of both her own sister and Levy. Normally being ignored would have annoyed the take-over mage, but after watching Sorano for a bit, she realised that nothing could grab her attention. Even a heavy, yet temporary downfall had been unable to get her to look away from her juniors. However, unlike the previous occurrences, this one had actually captured the attention of the woman.

"What is that sound? It's getting closer by the second." Sorano pondered, before taking a look out the window. Mirajane was surprised by this, she was pretty sure that this the first thing the white haired woman had said since Natsu's departure.

"It's obviously Phantom... You know we have to join the fight sooner or later." Mirajane reminded her rival as she sat back down. Sorano simply looked at her before she started tending to the bluenette. "This isn't a problem that will go away, at least one of us need to help."

"You know what will happen if you go down and fight, especially if you get your hands on who did this." Sorano warned with a glare. "You'd probably do more harm than good." She continued, making Mirajane returned her own glare. The oldest Strauss wanted nothing more than to join the fight, so it irritated her to no end that Sorano refused to fight. "Don't give me that look, keeping these three safe is more important than some vendetta."

"Sitting here isn't going to keep them safe." Mirajane retorted, with her magic flaring up.

"And letting your magic go off like that is even more useless." Sorano snapped back. Mirajane would have attempted to continue the argument, but it was obvious that she wasn't going get a response from her rival. _'Maybe she's right, but if something happens to these three when I'm gone... I don't know what I'd do.'_

 **~With Natsu~**

"It's finally stopped." Natsu said, letting out a relieved sigh. Ever since his daughter's daring rescue, Phantom's headquarters had been moving, resulting in the Dragon Slayer's motion sickness to kick in. Because of this, he had no clue where he was or what was going on. Natsu knew that he would be able to make an escape now thanks to his daughter. He looked around and spotted the patched up area where the younger Dragneel had broken in. "Might as well give this a go." He told himself.

Natsu got up and started kicking and attacking the freshly repaired wall. Luckily, Phantom hadn't done a very good job and he saw cracks beginning to form on the wall. While he did so, he received a lot of praise from the spirits, who were unable to help due to the magic restraining cuffs. The pinkette eventually broke through the wall and caught onto his daughter's scent. _**'You know that you can't fly without magic?'**_ Natsumi reminded, only to be ignored by an awestricken pinkette.

"What the hell is happening?" Natsu questioned as he stared outside. He had flown a considerable distance to get to Phantom's headquarters, but now he was staring at Magnolia. He then noticed the cannon pointed at his guild and a feeling of panic swept over him before he felt a blunt force hit him, knocking him to ground. "Who the hell?" The pinkette asked, looking back at his attack. "JOSE!" He growled as the guild master stood over him.

"You didn't think you could really get away after what happened before?" Jose mocked burying the heel of his shoe into the fire mage's back. Phantom's guild master laughed at Natsu's attempt to get out from beneath him before he started to speak more. "Now tell me, brat, have you ever heard of the Jupiter cannon?" The shade mage asked, with a sadistic smile on his face.

Natsu was all too familiar with the magical weapon and its destructive capabilities. Afterall, Grimoire Heart had their own, and they weren't shy about using it. Despite it always being impressive, he hated seeing it in action and now the fearsome weapon was pointed and charging at his guild. Even from here, he could hear the panicked screams and see the fleeing masses. However, there was one person in the midst of all the panic that really grabbed his attention. This person was his long time guildmate and friend, Erza Scarlet. "Dammit! GET OUT OF THERE ERZA!" The distraught pinkette yelled, yielding nothing. The woman heard him as she looked up towards the fire mage, but she didn't move, she only smiled before strengthening her resolve. "GODDAMMIT! MOVE ALREADY!"

 **~With Erza~**

 _ **'Re-quip: Adamantine Armour!'** _ Erza chanted before donning a dark bulky armour along with two large bladed shields. Despite the yells from Natsu the Queen of the Fairies continued to stand there. She wasn't entirely sure what would happen to her when the blast hit her. However, she was determined to make sure no more harm befell her guild. _'Just have faith in me Natsu, I'll keep them all safe.'_ The redhead thought, combining the two shields and creating a massive magical barrier.

Moments after the barrier was created, the cannon fired directly at Erza. Fairy Tail watched in horror as the blast ripped through everything with ease and jetted towards the woman. Erza could feel the pure concentrated magic heading towards her as she stood there, but it wasn't until it actually hit her did she know just how strong the cannon was. Though she had managed to defend the guild, the blast shattered her armour and shield while also leaving her in a very sorry state.

"Erza-kaa-san!" Hitomi yelled, running towards her downed mother figure. The young pinkette had been held back by her guildmates and was forced to watch her take the full force of the attack. "Why did you do that, that could have killed you?" The young girl asked, ready to break down. Using what little strength she had left, Erza sat up and gave her adoptive daughter a hug. This gave her some comfort, but she was still upset at the older woman for doing something so reckless. "You always tell me not to do dumb things like that, but then you do this."

"Sorry, I had to do this... This guild and everyone in it are far too precious not to protect." Erza replied smiling at the fire mage. Hitomi couldn't stay mad at the older woman, her conviction to the guild was one of the many things she admired about the Queen of the Fairies. "I know you're going to join the fight, but promise me that you won't do something as reckless as this, I don't want you getting in the habit of it."

"I won't disappoint you Erza-kaa-san." Hitomi said returning a smile that was very reminiscent of her father's. Erza struggled to her feet and a few of her guildmates rushed to her aid. The jade eyed girl watched as the Erza was taken to the guild's infirmary. "Dammit, we're down another person... I need to rescue Daddy." She told herself with her goal now set in stone. "Let's get going Happy."

The blue cat gave his usual response and grabbed his pink haired partner. As the two were about to take off, Jose began to speak through his guild's speaker. "Fairy tail, your strongest mages have either been incapacitated, captured or refuse to fight us at this point you've lost, now hand over Lucy Heartfillia or I'll destroy the rest of your pathetic guild." Jose said, smugger than ever.

"It will be a cold day in hell before we do that." Came the defiant voice of Mirajane. As expected, the S-class mage was still on the unstable side when it came to her magic, but she had enough control to stop herself from doing something regrettable. "Isn't that right Sorano?"

"I hope he really didn't expect us to hand over Lucy, especially when so many of us got hurt protecting... One of them being my own sister." Sorano replied her disdain for the man coming through. Unlike the oldest of the Strauss trio, Sorano had her magic completely in check a was more than ready to combat any threat. "We'd rather die than hand her over to the likes of you."

"FINE! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, THEN SO BE IT! YOU'VE GOT FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE IT FIRES ONCE AGAIN AND THIS TIME THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT OF YOUR WRETCHED GUILD! BUT THAT'S ONLY IF YOU SURVIVE LONG ENOUGH!" Jose angrily yelled. The Master of Phantom lord activated his magic and a legion of his shades descended down onto the mages of Fairy Tail. The man began to cackle like the mad man he was as the shadowy figures started attacking the mages.

Much to the anger of Jose, under the leadership of the white-haired women, Fairy Tail was able to keep the shades at bay. "Where's Natsu? We need to get rid of that damned building as quickly as possible." Mirajane ordered, opting to remain as human and cast demonic spells at the shades.

"Don't worry, I'll get him, come on Happy." Hitomi declared as her and her blue furred partner flew towards Phantom's guildhall. On her flight, she encountered quite a few shades, but that didn't slow her down as she sliced through them with ease. There were even times when she was swarmed by the shades, and it was only because of her mentors covered her route. _**'Fire Dragon's Roar!'**_ She belted, tearing apart the wall in front of her. Just as she hoped, the young girl found her father, but he was unfortunately under the boot of the shade mage.

This didn't remain a problem for long as she rammed into the man forcing him off the pinkette. Natsu stood up and exposed her the cuffs to her. His daughter scrambled to find the keys before releasing her father. "You're the best daughter in the world." Natsu said, hugging his daughter and unknowingly squishing his feline friend between them.

"And you're the most reckless Daddy in the world." Hitomi replied holding her father once more. "I'm sorry for not being able to save you earlier." She apologised holding her father even tighter. The young girl was obviously still a little shaken up after witnessing her mother figure being blasted by the Jupiter cannon.

"You little brat!" Jose said, having recovered from the surprise attack. The wizard saint attempted to stab the young mage with a dagger, only to be stopped by her very angry father, who caught the weapon in his flaming hand, causing the metal to melt in his hands. Natsu ordered his daughter to get away before pushing the man back with a flaming punch.

"But Daddy..." Hitomi protested. She had only just got her father back, and she had no intention of risking him once more

"NO, I need you to get rid of the cannon, there should be lacrima downstairs, I need you to destroy it before the cannon fires again." Natsu explained, pointing at the cannon, which had gather one-third of it's required magic. After seeing the first blast, Natsu knew the guild wouldn't stand chance against another one. Hitomi nodded and her father blasted a hole that led her to aforementioned lacrima. "I'm counting on you."

"I should have put you down when I had the chance you damn brat." Jose snarled as he got up. Natsu could feel the evil magic coming from the man, he looked back and unsurprisingly, his shades had become considerably stronger. "You're a lot more persistent than I thought you'd be, I won't underestimate you anymore." The guild master said, activating his magic once more.

 **~With Hitomi~**

"I think this is the thing he was talking about." Happy said hopping off the girl and pointing at the massive black ord. The jade eyed girl nodded before she started reading her magic for an attack. The small Dragon Slayer ordered her companion to move away. "Aye sir!" The cat cheered.

 _ **'Fire Dragon's Roar!'**_ Hitomi chanted, aiming at the large lacrima. However, instead of hitting its mark, the attack arced downwards and hit the ground. The Dragon Slayer was justifiably confused by this and attempted a few more attacks, only for all of them to miss. "What's going on?"

"That's quite simple young one, I have control over all flames." A man said with an arrogant look on his face. The man was young, with long two-toned hair that was kept in a top knot on the back of his head. His face sported three horizontal black bars that passed through the ridge of his nose and both his cheeks. The black and white haired man was dressed in an orange and black ninja-like garb. "I am Totomaru, one of Phantom's strongest."

Being her father's daughter, Hitomi didn't take kindly to this claim and charged at the man with a flame punch, only to have her fist forced into the ground. The pyrokinetic used this chance and blasted the girl with a red hot flame. The young Dragneel smiled before swallowing the flame. Totomaru was clearly caught off guard by this and Hitomi used this as a chance to get a surprise blazing kick. _**'Fire Dragon's Claw!'**_ Hitomi yelled, only for her kick to send her crashing into the nearest wall. It was a very rough landing and it left Hitomi in a very vulnerable position, which the other fire mage attempted to use. "Crap!" She cursed.

"Got you now!" Totomaru exclaimed, sending a volley of multi-coloured flames at the girl. Hitomi took the brunt of the attack with no problem thanks to her Dragon Slayer magic, she even got a small snack out of the attack, which she returned at full force. She once again found herself unable to hit the man or anything she aimed for.

The fight went on like this for quite a while longer, with Hitomi being unable to land an attack and Totomaru unable to do any damage. While this wasn't a big deal for the older fire mage, Hitomi found herself becoming very stressed as she watched the large orb glow brighter and brighter. From the looks of it, the cannon would be ready to fire in a few seconds. The cannon's state of readiness was made even more obvious by the mad cackling of Jose. This didn't sit well with the pinkette who was getting angrier by the second. "It's quite a shame, you've got all that power, but you've yet to master it." Totomaru mocked, further infuriating the young girl.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Hitomi yelled, her magic flaring up once more. As impressive as the spike in magic was, that wasn't what surprised the pinkette's opponent. Toromaru was surprised by the lightning that started crackling off of her. The man didn't get long to examine the new fire as he received a bone breaking electrified punch from the Dragon Slayer. Totomaru attempted to control the flame, but the lightening heavily hindered his power to do so. "Ahhhh!" The furious maiden screamed as she continued to quite literally beat the man into the ground. Happy was very glad that the fiery mage was on their side, especially when this side of her came out.

Happy watched in awe as the small Dragon Slayer manhandled the fire mage with her lightning infused flames. "Maybe I should stop her, she's becoming more and more like Erza... Scary." Happy said as the room became filled with the sound of Totomaru's anguished screams and heavy amounts of fist to face contact. The feline's attention didn't remain on the fire mage for long when she noticed the lacrima glowing and radiating magic. "Look at this Hitomi." The furball pointed out.

Hitomi turned and she found that she was far too late to stop the cannon. She looked outside and to her dismay, the cannon was fully loaded and ready to fire. Even if she were to destroy the lacrima at this point, the cannon would still be able to fire one more shot. "Dammit, now Erza-kaa-san's sacrifice was all for nothing." Hitomi said before dropping to her knees. All she could do was watch as her guild was destroyed, there would be no way she could hope to defend against such power or get there quick enough. However, all hope was not lost as someone who was equal parts brave and stupid had decided to stand between Fairy Tail's guildhall and the Jupiter cannon with only a thick wall of ice between them. Upon recognising this person, all the girl could do was pray for his safety.

 **~Thirty seconds Earlier~**

"You're a tough one aren't you, not many can say they've lasted this long with a wizard saint, but that doesn't matter." Jose congratulated. Natsu hated to admit it, but the guild master was definitely deserving of his title. The Dragon Slayer hadn't been able to get the upper hand over the older mage. This was also partly due to him being distracted by what was happening downstairs. _**'Dead wave!'**_ The shade mage chanted before sending a wave ghosts at the fire mage.

The man dodged the attack before firing a breath attack back at the man, sending him back into a wall. He had done this quite a few times, but it had been unable to keep him down. The fight was both tense and exciting for the fire mage. A strong opponent was hard to come by, but the stakes were a little too high for him to have fun. While he could hear that his daughter had gained the upper hand on her opponent, but it was obvious that she had become very preoccupied. _'She's not going to be able to do it.'_ Natsu thought before smashing the through the wall and flying down. _'I've got fifteen left.'_ He thought, summoning walls of white flames behind him as he went, each of them instantly freezing after a few seconds. He eventually touched down and he began to warn everyone of the impending attack.

He noticed the absence of the of the two white-haired women, which he didn't have enough time to question. Luckily for him, he did hear that both of them had taken it upon themselves to keep the blonde haired woman safe. "You now that if this doesn't kill you, they will." Gray reminded the pinkette as he started moving away.

"You think I'd do this without knowing that, stay out of the blast's range and keep these shades off me." Natsu ordered, gathering as much magical energy as possible. He wasn't taking any chances with his next attack. He knew he would only get one chance and it could prove deadly if he didn't do so. The Dragon Slayer began an internal countdown as to give himself as much time as possible.

 **10**

 **9**

The air became thick with the fire mage's magic, resulting in a massive spike in the temperature. The temperature showed no sigh of slowing down, which was made obvious by how all shades even remotely close to the Dragon Slayer were burnt away in an instant.

 **8**

 **7**

Seeing that the pink haired man was safe from the ghostly figures, Fairy Tail's mages ran off, not wanting to be caught up in the blaze Natsu was creating. Even the tougher mages of Fairy Tail couldn't stick around for long as the very ground they stood on went from solid and safe to a hot liquid.

 **6**

 **5**

 ** _'Fire Dragon King Mode!'_** Natsu chanted activating his strongest flame. The strain on his body was a lot more drastic than he remembered it being, making him remember exactly why he never used it.

 **4**

 **3**

The aforementioned stain quickly became visible and the Dragon Slayer looked like he was going to collapse at a moments notice. Natsu gritted his teeth and endured the pain since he knew the world of pain he was in for he was to fail.

 **2**

 **1**

 ** _'Fire Dragon King's Roar!'_** Natsu roared as the cannon fired. Jupiter's blast made short work of the pinkette's wall, further confirming its power to him and everyone around him. Even though the warring guilds were astonished by the cannon's power, they were left awestricken when they saw the size of and felt the energy coming from the Dragon Slayer's breath attack. However, those who saw the attack were the minority, the majority had been forced to cover their eyes due to the blinding light of Dragon Slayer's mighty roar. The attack could easily have been mistaken for one of a real Dragon as it ripped through the earth to meet its target.

Everyone watched with anticipation as the two attacks collided. Unlike what Natsu hoped, the attacks didn't explode upon contact, a struggle began between the two attacks. While it looked like an even struggle for power, the spirits inside Natsu knew the real situation. The spirits told their host to stop, but he refused to listen to the two. He continued to defend his guild with everything he had, no matter how much his body screamed at him to stop.

"AHHHHH!" Natsu roared, pushed himself closer and closer to his limit. Through his pure strength of will, the fire breather started to push the Magical Conversion Cannon's blast back. Loud cheers erupted from Fairy Tail as Natsu continued to push the attack back. Drawing on the support of his friends, family and loved ones, the son of Igneel attempted for one finally push. However, his body wouldn't allow it and his attack suddenly cut off, leaving him to face the attack head on. Natsu's body had suffered so much from launching his attack, that he collapsed to his knees as the attack drew closer by the second. "No..." He groaned, attempting to conjure at least some magic, only to find himself incapable of the simple action. Instead, Natsu all he could do clutch his tightening chest and let out a violent cough. _'This is gonna hurt.'_

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope I managed to clear things up with this chapter. I guess it's kinda my fault since I didn't really explain the scope and potency of the bombs.**

 **If anything else isn't clear, before sure to tell me via PM or by leaving a REVIEW!**

 **-Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	29. Ch 28: The Element four

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 28: The Element four  
**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **~A little Earlier~**

 _"Are you sure everyone is going to be alright?" Came the voice of Lucy Heartfillia, as she was guided through the streets of Magnolia. With everything going on at the moment, Lucy was scared, not practically for herself, but more so her guild. She had already witnessed the ruthless nature of Phantom Lord first hand, and if it hadn't been for friend's she would be in a much worse position. She felt terrible for everything she had put her friends through._

 _"Calm down Lucy, they're going to be fine, we wouldn't be the strongest guild if we couldn't take care of ourselves." Mirajane said, cheering the woman up, just a little. Both Sorano and her had tasked themselves with escorting her to Fairy Tail's safe house, shortly after they had witnessed the first Jupiter fire. "We're getting close anyway, so we won't have to worry for that much longer." The she-demon reassured. her confidence quickly faded when Sorano spoke up._

 _"Both of you, look." Sorano said, pointing at the battlefield. All of them stopped and turned to the two guildhalls. Much to their horror, the Jupiter cannon was primed and ready to fire once again. However, a glimmer of hope did appear when the saw white flames shoot from the ground and form thick walls of ice. They watched with anticipation as the cannon fired, which quickly turned to terror when they saw the cannon's blast rip through the wall with ease. That terror quickly faded when they heard a furious roar, followed by a massive torrent of fire, that dwarfed the size of the cannon's blast. "That must be Natsu's." The key holder exclaimed she could even feel the heat of the attack from where she stood._

 _None of them had ever seen anything of the sorts before, and the fact that it was clashing and competing with Phantom Lord's cannon was even more astonishing. "This isn't good." Mirajane grunted, clenching her fists tight. As impressive as her lover's attack was, she could see he was burning too much magic too quickly for him to hold the attack back for long, let alone fully push it back. Her worry for the man only increased the clash continued and the pinkette's suddenly disbursed. "What does he think he's doing?" The she-demon said, getting angrier as the cannon raced towards its target._

 _It was too hard for them to watch the results, so they stopped watching and got back to work. "Take Lucy to the safe house, you can take care of this right?" Sorano asked. The take-over mage nodded before grabbing Lucy by the wrist. The blonde could tell how hard it was for the white-haired woman, just from how hard Mirajane was tugging her along. She could only imagine difficult it was for Sorano, who was not only having to witness it, but she was going to see the aftermath. 'You better be ok Natsu, you can't keep doing this to yourself.' She thought as she rushed towards the battlefield._

 **~Back to the present~**

"This gonna hurt." Natsu groaned as the Jupiter's blast continued towards him.

 ** _'It's going to hurt a lot more than you think.'_** Natsumi said, leaving the pinkette confused. However, he didn't stay that way for long as an intense burning sensation took over his entire body. It was the same sensation as when he first met the fire demon, only several times worse. He almost let out a harrowing scream as the burning got worse and worse, but instead, he grit his teeth and clutched the ground. _**'I'm sorry that it hurts, but at least look at the thing saving your life.'**_ The demon instructed. Through the pain, Natsu did what he was told and managed to open his eyes. Much to his surprise, he was being shielded from the blast by a giant blue flaming shield.

 _'Amazing, how in Earthland are you doing this?'_ Ur questioned, astonished at demonesses feat of defence. While she was impressed with her host's efforts, his offence over defence tactic was to his detriment. However, she was curious as to how the fire spirit was able to use magic in her current state.

 _ **'Easy, I'm just using Natsu's body as a catalyst, kinda like how a holder mage uses their magic... But as you can see, it's not the best thing for him.'**_ Natsumi explained as she held the shield in place, much the pain of her host. Luckily for the pinkette, the demon's magic absorbed the aftereffects of the blast. However, her host was still left writhing on the ground with black veins covering his body and even creeping up onto his face. Despite his pained state, he was still happy that his guild was safe.

"Thank you." Natsu grunted before he picked himself up. The voices in his head attempted to make him stop, but he was far too stubborn to listen to either of them. His body was barely willing to co-operate as he collapsed moments after. "Goddamit." He groaned, trying to once again get back on his feet. He had failed to get up and his guildmates rushed towards him.

However, the first person to get to him wasn't who he was expecting. "What am I going to do with you." Said a calm soothing voice. Natsu began to stir and he opened his eyes once more. It seems as if the demon's actions had taken more than just a physical toll on the pinkette. Sorano found it rather adorable.

"It's an Angel... I should tell Sorano about this." Natsu groaned as he reached up. The pinkette ended up grabbing something nice and soft, which only forced him deeper into his own delusion. "What a nice cloud, heaven sure is nice." He sighed.

"Calm down Natsu, you're not dying yet, no matter how much you try." Sorano said, which snapped the pinkette out of his trance. He tried to sit up and greet his lover, only to find himself unable to muster the strength. "Just take it easy. I saw what you did, you need to rest... Even if it's just a short one." She told the Dragon Slayer. The fire mage couldn't argue with the woman, he had never seen his kind of reaction. "Good." The key holder said before giving his a kiss on the cheek. "Someone get him out of here... I need to find a way in there."

 **~With Hitomi~**

"Good work Daddy." Hitomi cheered, with pride clear in her voice. Despite failing to destroy the lacrima in time, things had still turned out fine, and she was ready to face the next threat. The girl couldn't really explain it, but every time she saw her father or Erza fight, she felt more determined than ever. "Come on Happy, we should get down there and help." The small Dragon Slayer declared, looking at the now destroyed Lacrima and the beaten fire mage.

"Aye, we just took down their most powerful weapon, there's no way they can get Lucy now." Happy declared. Moments later, the ground they were standing on began to shake and the building began to shift. The blue haired cat got onto his back and the two of them flew out of the building. The two astounded when they saw that the building was shifting into a giant person. They became even more shocked when it started moving its hands. "What is it doing?"

"It's casting a spell." Hitomi gasped. She had never seen anything like this before. Both the moving building and the spell it was casting were alien to her. "This can't be good, take me to the top, maybe there's a way to stop it." The girl suggested. Happy gave her a nod before they flew to the top of the colossal walking mage. As the flew they got a real view of just how massive the transformed building was. It was several times taller than their guildhall. As they neared the top, the rival guild master began to talk and she slowed down to listen.

 **"Behold! Phantom Lord's ultimate weapon!"** Jose declared through the loudspeaker. Hitomi could understand why the man was so proud of the giant mage, the power it was giving off was amazing, and she was sure that she had already destroyed the only source of magic power she could sense. **"Now kneel before our power."** He continued before he sent out, even more, shades down at the mages.

Wanting to shut the man up, she prepared to blast her way through, only to be grabbed and dragged into the building. As she went down, she looked down at her restraint. "Hair?" Hitomi wondered before she hit the ground hard. It hurt quite a lot, but she got up as quickly as she was taken down. She took a quick look down and saw just how far she had been taken down. "Damn it, are you ok Happy?" She asked, only to get nothing for the flying cat. She turned around and saw her feline companion wrapped up in a strange woman's scarlet locks. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hello small one, my name is Flare Corona of the element four." Flare introduced while holding onto the girl's companion. The young girl wasn't pleased with the friend's current state and drew her sword. The redhead seemed unaffected, in fact, the fire mage smiled, which made the young woman charge and slash at the woman. Much to her surprise, her blade passed straight through her and she was left unaffected.

"How?" The girl thought aloud.

 **~With Sorano~**

"Thank you Gemini, you made that quite a lot easier for me." Sorano said to the set of blue spirits. The twins had taken the form of her favourite winged cat. She waved the spirits off and started surveying the area. Despite her destain of its owners, she couldn't help appreciating how great the building looked from the inside. "It's quite a shame that I'm going to have to tear this place down, but that spell it's casting is far too dangerous... Just how far are these willing to go?" She wondered. She had entered at a fairly low point to help her stay undetected.

However, it didn't mean that she didn't encounter a few problems along the way. One of the being that the building suddenly changed into a giant moving mage. The other one had been a few of Phantom's mages. Unlike the first problem, this wasn't too bad. After a little bit of convincing, the enemy mages had been more than happy to help her out.

Sorano made her way through the guild for a few more minutes until she saw something emerging from the ground. She stopped and waited for the person to take form. After a few seconds, a man formed from the ground, a very odd looking man. "Bonjour mademoiselle, I am Monsieur Sol of the element four, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sol introduced as he slinked from side to side. Sorano's mood instantly soured upon meeting the man.

Sorano's mood instantly soured upon meeting the man. She didn't like the way he looked, the elite he represented and she certainly didn't like the way he moved. "I wish I could say the same, but you make me sick." Sorano said, not even trying to hide her annoyance. Between her sister and her friends being hospitalised and her boyfriend actively trying to get himself killed, she was fed up with Phantom Lord.

"I think it's only fair that I tell you, the only reason this thing is still standing is because I need to get my beloved apprentice out of here... She's unfortunately picked up the habit of getting into trouble from her father." The woman continued before pulling out her keys. The Angel of Fairy Tail activated wasted no time in activating her magic. _**'Star Dress: Scorpio Form!'**_ Sorano chanted before donning the enchanted garb.

"Oh, the mademoiselle is as prideful as anticipated." Sol said moving around even more. He wasn't wrong, there were quite a few different ways she could fight the man, but the thought of beating her opponent with earth magic seemed somewhat satisfying to her. However, she couldn't really relish the thought since the green haired man was still standing in front of her. Sorano decided to remedy this and prepared to punch the man in the face, only for the earth mage to attack first. _**'Roche Concerto!'**_ He chanted as the rock walls crumbled into rocks and launched at the white haired woman.

"What a disappointing technique." Sorano said as she used the sandstorm she created to defend herself. Sol was a little tacked aback by this and the older Agira sister was now even angrier. She used her sand to charge at the man at a blinding speed and delivered a strong punch to the face. The man was sent crashing towards the nearest wall. "I'm starting to see why your guild resorted to such cheap tactics." The hold mage started as she looked down at the odd man. However, the man wasn't down for the count and sunk into the ground. She put up her guard and waited for the man to reemerge. When he did, Sorano used her her sand to blast him against the floor before punching him into the ground.

The man attempted this a few more times, which resulted in the same thing happening each time. Sol would appear and the white haired woman would send him crashing into the ground. His resilience was a little annoying at first, but then it became a little bit of a game for the woman. However, Sorano eventually got bored of the game. _**'Sandblast!'**_ She yelled before blasting the man with an insanely strong torrent of sand at the man, forcing him against the wall. _**'Open! Gate of the Twins: Gemini!'**_ Sorano chanted, summoning the two blue spirits. Knowing what their master wanted, they transformed into Natsu. The transformed spirit blasted the sand covered man with fire, hardening it and keeping him in place. "You're lucky the real one isn't here, he's still angry about what your guildmate did to his girlfriends and my sister."

"Please mademoiselle, please don't do this." Sol begged as the pink haired man cracked his knuckles. Sorano watched the man try to get escape from the hardened sand like a wiggling worm. She found herself once again getting annoyed and she recalled her spirit. She moved towards the trapped man and decided to take care of it herself. As the woman prepared to give him one last punch to the face and knock the man out, he spoke once more. "Do you think your parents would approve of the savage woman you've become?" He asked, making the holder mage miss her punch and smash her fist into the wall, breaking it down.

"What did you just say?" Sorano asked, with her magic spilling out of her. While Sol was happy that he was able to get out of his confines, he was terrified of the magic that was being let out. _'Clam down Sorano, just calm down.'_ She told herself, trying to calm herself down. However, she found herself unable to, even when she deactivated her star dress, she was unable to stop her magic. Sol used this chance and launched an attack on the distracted woman.

 _ **'Sable Dance!'**_ Sol yelled causing a small sandstorm to attack the woman. Sorano snapped out of her state when she felt the coarse sand slash against her soft skin from every direction. She let out a pained scream as Sol continued his attack. The green haired mage wasn't done there and he went for another attack. _**'Roche Concerto!'**_ He added, barraging the woman's body with both sand and rocks. He continued to go until he saw blood, which took a lot longer than he thought it would.

The man was very happy with his work, Sorano was breathing heavily, her elegant attire was in tatters and her body was covered in cuts and bruises. "I wonder what the Angela-sama would think if she saw her younger in such a sorry state." Sol laughed. The woman spat at the man and started letting her magic out.

"If I hear my mother's name out of your mouth again, I'll make sure you never say anything again." Sorano threatened as she got back up, losing her normally graceful tone. A golden aura began to surround the woman as she stared at the man. Stupidly, the man thought he had already one and he wasn't scared of the woman's ever growing magical power. Even if the woman still had something to give, Sol had something up his sleeve. "I'm going to beat you up and down this guildhall, then I'm going to go get my darling apprentice... But I swear I'll do a whole lot more if you even speak again." She told the laughing man.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands like that mademoiselle." Sol taunted with a smile.

The woman's magic intensified once more, resulting her aura enlarging. "Out of the three, I'm physically the weakest... but trust me when I say that I more than make for it with my magic power." Sorano declared as she put away her keys and focused her energy on her body. "I'm sure you already know this, but I haven't restricted myself to just one type of magic." The woman said with a proud smile. She then let out a violent yell before dashing at the man with a light infused fist at such a speed that he even see her coming. The woman's attack was not only fast, but she hit hard enough to break quite a few bones. "Sorry about that, it's been a while since I did that, so I have a little trouble controlling it... I meant to hit a lot harder."

The bloodied man got back up and Sorano prepared for her next attack. Seeing his only chance to prevent his face from getting caved in, he cast a spell. _**'Stone statue!'**_ Sol yelled before a statue of Sorano's parents appeared. This stopped her in her tracks as a look of shock and anger appeared on her face. Seeing this, Sol created more statues, creating a wall of them to protect himself. Like before, he wasn't done there. _**'Merci la Vie!'**_ he chanted, creating a magical circle below the woman.

 _'What's going on?'_ Sorano wondered. Her mind quickly became filled with thoughts of the worst day of her life. It was the day her village was raided by cultists, the day she had been she had lost her her sister and the day she had to bury her parents. The memories began to spiral in her mind and her mind, making her drop to her knees. _'Mother, father... I'm sorry.'_ She thought as the thoughts of her parent's death continued to fill her mind.

Sol started to laugh as he watched the S-class mage quickly turn to stone. "Well it seems like the mademoiselle has been put in her place, Jose-sama will be very pleased with this." Sol told himself in a gleeful tone. However, that glee was replaced by horror when the stone became to crack. The feeling grew stronger when Sorano freed herself in a brilliant white light.

"That was a rather unpleasant experience, however, tricks like that won't work... I am Sorano Agria, S-class mage of Fairy Tail, one of the three empresses, I am not a scared child." Sorano declared as strong light and magic radiated off her, making her live up to her to her namesake. Despite her elegant appearance, she was terrifying to the quivering man. She extended one of her hands out and gathered her magic. _**'Heaven's judgment!'**_ She chanted, sending a large blinding blast of light magic at the man. The Angel of Fairy Tail smirked when she heard Sol scream and crash through the guildhall. The man eventually stopped screaming, but the sound of walls and floors crashing continued. She waited for confirmation that the man was defeated, which eventually came in the form of a pained groan and the sound of cracking bones. "Well, now it's time to see how that little Dragon Slayer is holding up."

 **~Fairy Tail Guildhall~**

"That's my girl, looks like Sorano, found a way to slow that thing down, I guess I better get going." Natsu said as he got up. While he wasn't in the best health of his life, he was in a much better state than before, which in all fairness, wasn't saying much. He could still see a few of the black veins, but they were now limited to the arm Natsumi's demon mark was. "Just sit tight Erza, I'll take care of the rest." He told the woman, who had kept him company through his recovery. As he went to leave, he felt something tug on his clothing. He turned around as a result.

"Don't burden yourself like that, trust in our guild." Erza told the man as sat up. Unlike him, she still hadn't quite recovered, in fact, this was the first time she had awoken since the first shot from the Jupiter was fired. Despite her current state, she still held her normal stern voice. "Please Natsu, if you aren't going to keep yourself for your own sake, do it for your daughter." She continued. Natsu moved closer to the woman and knelt down at her bedside.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything dumb." Natsu told the woman. Erza didn't seem too happy with this reply and brought the man in closer and giving him a stern look. However, behind that look, there was one of concern and genuine worry. The pinkette tried to reassure the red haired mage once again. "Seriously Erza, I'm fine, I won't do anything reckless."

"Promise me." Erza persisted. Knowing how stubborn the woman could be, he decided that words were useless now. He moved in close and gave the beauty a kiss. It wasn't like the ones they had shared prior, it wasn't as heated, nor was it long. However, it did do its job in giving Erza the feeling of comfort she needed. The knight spoke up once more after they separated. "Just be careful... After this is all over, we really need to talk about... All of this."

"I'll be fine, I promise." Natsu told the redhead before making his leave. He was glad he could make the woman calmer, which was enough for him. He left the guild hall and things still looked pretty bad. His guildmates were still struggling to fend off the legions of shades and Phantom Lord mages, even with the likes Gray, Elfman and Cana on the field. The sheer number alone made it obvious that Jose had called upon a lot of the branches of his guild to join the fray. That, added with the fact the giant mage was still casting its spell gave him all the more reason to act. "I need to get to Jose, I bet I'll be able to beat it out of him."

With a new goal in mind, Natsu spread his wings and flew towards the mechanical mage at blistering speed. On his way, he did his best to take out as many shades as possible. Once he found himself directly underneath the walking building, he shot up at top speeds, tearing through the building. The teen regretted not fully transforming, breaking through such a colossal building wasn't a walk in the park. In fact, he was so distracted by the constant pain that he became very inaccurate and he ended up on the roof. Upon landing, he retracted his wings. "Crap, my head hurts and I think I overshot it." Natsu grunted while holding onto his sore head, horns would have definitely been useful.

 _'I agree, when I tell you to use your head more, this isn't what I meant.'_ Ur joked, making Natsu groan, but Natsumi laugh. The two spirits then began to swap terrible head related jokes while their host did their best to block them out and recover from the pain.

"I must be seeing things for sure, it wasn't raining before." Natsu groaned as he stood up. It wasn't like he minded the rain, he actually liked it quite a lot since he some many warm childhood memories of it. When he thought about, he couldn't remember a bad rainy day. Instead of focusing on his pleasant memories, he shook his head remembered that he had something important to do. "Now, if I was a creepy looking old man in charge of a guild, where would I go to hide from a salmon-haired Dragon Slayer?" He pondered, trying to figure out what to do next. His focus didn't stay on the guild master for long as something else grabbed his attention.

"Drip drip drop, greetings, I am Juvia the rain woman of the element four, you must be Natsu Dragneel, the wildcard." Juvia introduced as she made her presence known to the fire mage. The woman was very attractive in the pinkette's eyes. She was around his age, a little younger than him. She had a slender yet curvaceous figure. Her most prominent features were her azure eyes, her long matching hair that was tightly curled at the base, and her snow white skin, that looked untouched by the sun. She wore a sapphire blue coat, a cream coloured furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white doll attached to it. She also wore a matching Russian style hat. The woman also held a pink umbrella that shielded her from the rain.

The pinkette found himself enthralled by the woman's beauty. "Wildcard?" Natsu asked as he stared back at the woman. The pinkette's stare had a rather unexpected effect on the blue haired mage.

"You truly are too unpredictable to fight, Juvia will be making her leave." Juvia said with a heavy blush on her face before turning around. Natsu looked at the woman with a confused look. This was the fastest someone had backed out of a fight with him, and he hadn't tried to scare her off. "He's just as dangerous as Flare-chan said... it must be why is Juvia's heart beating so fast." She thought aloud. The fire mage heard this and found himself even more confused.

"Are you sure about that, won't your guild master be angry you're giving up?" Natsu asked. He was normally good at reading women, mainly because of one very troublesome time mag, but Juvia was a little different. He really couldn't tell if this was some sort of trap or if she had well and truly just given up.

"Of course, Juvia can't abandon her duty as one of the element four...Despite being Juvia's enemy, you still seem to be concerned about her." Juvia continued, her face reddening and the rain intensifying. Natsu's skin began to steam as a result. "Not only are we enemies, but we're also fire and water, we shouldn't be together... However, my heart tells me we must, no, I can't betray Flare-chan's trust like that." She claimed, beginning the mental battle with herself. Natsu just watched.

 ** _'She's completely insane.'_** Natsumi said, looking at the blue haired woman.

"Nah, I think it's kinda cute." Natsu replied, which didn't go unnoticed by the rain woman, who's face exploded in a blush. Her ramblings intensified along with the rain as a result. Realising the effect he was having on the woman, he decided to keep his opinions of the woman to himself. _'Plus, she's smoking hot.'_ He added, watching the water mage's bountiful bust bounce with her frantic movements.

 _'Do something Natsu, that spell will activate if you keep being such a horndog.'_ Ur told the man, who was just pouted at this. _'Don't be such a child Natsu, do I have to remind you that your guild is in danger.'_ She reminded, being much sterner than before. Natsu took his instructor's words seriously, mainly because she could be just as mean her daughter when she wanted to. _'Now, you've got two options, you could knock her out since she's barely paying attention, or you could play along.'_

Natsu huffed before moving towards the frantic woman. However, she had made up her mind. "Juvia is sorry Natsu-sama, as much as your presence makes Juvia's heart race, she must halt your progress unless you are willing to hand over Lucy Heartfillia." Juvia confessed, giving the fire mage a stern stare. Unfortunately, she couldn't stare long for since she turned away in a blush once more.

"I really can't do that, Lucy is part of our guild, which means she's family." Natsu said before activating his magic. The teen felt a sudden and drastic shift in the woman's demeanour before the rain poured even harder. The woman went from cute kind of crazy to an insane kind of crazy and Natsu stood back a little as she approached. The teen decided to take Ur's earlier advice. "Are you sure we have to be at odds like this Juvia, just imagine what could be." He suggested, turning on the charm that many had fallen for. For a brief moment, Juvia found herself confused, but that confusion quickly turned to frustration, which boiled into a rage.

 _ **'Water Slicer!'**_ The enraged water mage yelled, swinging her hand at the man and sending blades of water at the man. The pinkette dodged the attack, which easily sliced the building behind him. Natsu may have just survived the Jupiter cannon's blast and he didn't want to try his luck with the water that cut through steel like a hot knife through butter. "As you can see, Juvia's water can even cut through steel, and it will only get stronger as the rain continues to pour." Juvia said as she continued to send the blades of water at the man, each getting stronger by the second.

"Why are you even after Lucy?" Natsu asked, continuing to dodge the woman's intense attacks. Surprisingly, Juvia co-operated and she tried to dice him to pieces, she explained that their client, Lucy's father, had wanted her daughter back no matter the cost. "Is all this worth fulfilling one man's request?" He questioned, pointing to the carnage happening down below.

"While Juvia doesn't agree with the mission, Juvia must do it or she'll disappoint the only place that took her in and accepted her for how she was... and as long as you stand in the way of Phantom Lord's goals, you are my enemy, not matter how you make me feel." Juvia retorted, even more, enraged than before. _**'Water cane!'**_ She chanted, creating a whip with her hand and attempting to strike the fire mage, who used his flame to evaporate the woman's attack. This made her let out a scream, which made the pinkette realise that the nature of Juvia's magic. Natsu deactivated his fire magic and decided to stick to dodging. Beating the woman into submission didn't seem right and he decided to go with a much riskier tactic.

 _ **'So you're not even going to fight her?'**_ Natsumi questioned. The fire mage nodded, which worried both the spirits. _**'You're such a softy sometimes.'**_

 _'Juvia seems like a good person, it just sounds like she couldn't find the right people_.' Natsu told the fire demon. Ur didn't bother giving any input and Natsumi did the same. They knew very well that once he had his mind set on something like this, there was nothing they could do to stop him. So, the two continued their fight, with Juvia attacking with everything she had and Natsu dodging all of it.

While he dodged the woman's attacks, he spoke to her, learning more about her and found himself feeling a strong sense of empathy."And what exactly is wrong with you? You seem perfectly normal aside from a few quirks, but that's what makes you who you are." Natsu told the woman, making her stop her assault, leaving her in a tired and vulnerable state.

"Why does Natsu-sama persist on speaking Juvia in such a way? Natsu-sama is meant to be Juvia's enemy, Juvia thought she made that clear." Juvia questioned with a reddened face, both from her exhaustion and embarrassment. The pink haired man was confusing her once again and her heart was beating even faster than it already had been. _'This feeling simply won't go away. Juvia's heart yearns for this man, no matter how much she tries to fight it.'_ The blue haired woman thought, holding onto her rapidly beating heart.

"You're not exactly giving it your all either, you started missing on purpose since I started talking to you." Natsu told the woman, who's blush deepened at the realisation. Juvia blamed the blossoming feeling for her lack of accuracy, she had been too busy fighting it to fight properly. However, she didn't like this. She still had a duty to fulfil as a member of The Element four. She steeled her resolve and she let her magic flare up once again. Juvia prepared another spell, which made the fire mage let out a small sigh. _'I guess I words can only get you so far.'_ He thought before activating his cold white flame.

 _ **'Water lock!'**_ Juvia said, creating a sphere of water around the man's head. Natsu instantly found himself unable to breathe. She hated doing it to the Dragon Slayer, but this was the only way she could stop him from talking anymore and forcing her feelings back to the surface. "Juvia is sorry for this." She apologised before she saw the older man's orb freeze over and shatter. She gasped in in astonishment and as she watched the man recover. Despite how impressed she was, she still had to take him out and she launched a concentrated wave of water at the pinkette.

Instead of dodging the attack, he used his flame to freeze it before running at the woman. While the woman did her best to repel the man with an array of water attacks, not one of the landed and her opponent drew even closer. Juvia could now feel a strong energy coming from the white flame. She went to move back and dodge the attack, but it was too late and Natsu slammed his palms to the wet ground bellow him. _**'Dragon's Garden.'**_ Natsu shouted as he cast his new spell. The attack was not only powerful, but it was beautiful at the same time. It created a long icy multiheaded dragon, which sprung from the water and attacked her from every angle, battering her from each and every direction. forcing her further and further into the sky.

 _'It's a lot better than I thought it would be... too bad you're holding back so much.'_ Ur said, happy with her student's progress. Even though Natsu was holding back, the attack was still devastating as ice dragons made quick work of the both the woman's body and her most of her clothing. The attack stopped and the woman began to fall. However, the attack had moved her over the building and she started descending towards the ground.

Much to the surprise of the fire mage, Juvia didn't make an effort to stop her fall. "Natsu-sama was too strong for Juvia... Juvia has failed Phantom Lord... This sort of demise seems right for Juvia, she'll be just like a rain drop." Juvia muttered, closing her eyes. She fell for a few more seconds before something warm grabbed her. The blue haired woman instinctively grabbed onto it. As she held onto the source of warmth, she felt a warmer sensation cover her body. It was unfamiliar but inviting and the same time. She kept her eyes closed until she heard the sound of boots hitting wet ground. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a new but welcome sight. Her blue eyes brightened when she saw the thing her magic had robbed her for so long. "It's so beautiful, it's better than Juvia could have ever imagined." She said, nearly with tears in her eyes.

"So it's true, you really haven't seen the sun have you?" Natsu asked, looking down at the rain woman. It had been a little hard for the woman to look at the rain woman considering her current state of undress. He was pretty sure his attack did more damage to her clothes than to her actual body. The woman former attire was in tatters, revealing her porcelain skin and really letting him see just how amazing her body was. "It's pretty great, isn't it?"

"Yes, thank you... but how is it possible, Juvia tried all her life, but she could never get rid of the rain?" Juvia said, looking at the clear blue sky. She was still amazed at the sight and it was one she doubted that she could ever get tired of.

"I'm pretty familiar with the whole being unable to control your magic thing, I used to burn everything when first started as guild mage, gramps said it's cause I was hotheaded." Natsu said, remembering just how much of an impact his emotions had his magic. He assumed it was the same for the water mage. From what Natsu gathered during their fight, she was a bundle of emotions, which she clearly hadn't done a great job of control. While he thought about the woman, he was unknowingly staring right into her eyes. He finally realised what he was doing. "Sorry about that, zoned out a bit."

"Don't worry Natsu-sama, Juvia quite enjoys the way you look at Juvia." Juvia confessed, her heart beating ever faster. Natsu continued to look at the woman, finding himself appreciating the her beauty even more. _'This feeling, this strong overwhelming feeling in my heart, it must be it.'_ She thought. The beauty then looked down at herself and realised the state she was in. Her clothes were in tatters, her hair was also free from its curls and free and wavy. "Juvia, such a mess, she must look terrible."

"You know don't look that bad, I think you look good with your hair down like that." Natsu confessed, making the woman's light skin turn bright red. Moments later, she was unconscious due to her own overactive imagination. _'Well, that's never happened before... Is that steam?'_

 _'Well, you are a lot better at seduction when you're being genuine.'_ Ur told her student.

"I guess that's true." Natsu agreed before lying the woman down smiling woman. While it would have been nice to enjoy the sunny sky with the beautiful bluenette, he still had some work to do. He laid the woman onto the sunniest spot. _'Well, time to get going.'_

 _ **'Slow down, you're going to get yourself killed if you try to take on another one.'**_ Natsumi warned the man. Natsu looked down at his arm, noticing that the veins were still there, only now it was very faint and the small amount there were left, were receding into his mark. The pinkette could still feel remanence of the burning feeling in his arm. _**'Count yourself lucky that you just happened to run into the crazy hot one, who also just happened to have a thing for you.'**_

 _'It does seem that my precious little student does have quite a lucky streak.'_ Ur teased. The fire mage groaned at this and started smelling the air for his target. This was a made a little harder for the pinkette considering the two women chatting away in his head.

 **~With Hitomi~**

"Come on Hitomi, you can do it." Happy cheered as he watched her companion continue her battle with the older mage. Nothing had worked for the young pinkette. Every time she would slash at the woman, Flare would turn into fire and her blade would phase right through. However, anytime she would try to eat the woman's flame, she would return to her physical form, which was just proof of her mastery of the element as well as her magic. However, the weirdest thing about their fight was the fact the redhead hadn't made an effort to fight back. She had simply stood there, taking everything that came to her.

"What are you doing? How come you're not fighting back?" Hitomi asked with an annoyed look on her face. She was getting increasingly frustrated, but she hadn't been able to summon the same magic as before. She knew that lightning magic would have been able to help her in this situation.

"My job is to stop anyone from getting through, but I don't want to hurt cherry-kun or the daughter he holds so dear." Flare answered, still standing in place. This just confused the young girl even more. She had no idea why the fire mage had been so nice to her. Aside from bringing her down to the lower level, Flare hadn't tried attacking the young girl. Hitomi knew that it was probably for the best that she was stopped from fighting Jose. Despite all her natural talent and training, she knew that she was no match for him, especially with his experience and superior magic power.

Realising this, she reduced her magic and put away her sword. "What about everyone else? This building is casting a spell and it's going to destroy the guild...My home." Hitomi questioned, pointing at the large magical circle. While it was moving at half its speed, the danger of the spell going off was still real. Flare moved and took a look outside, evaluating the situation. A sudden feeling of guilt overwhelmed her. Unlike the water mage, she wasn't overly loyal to the guild, and she certainly didn't agree with them trying to hurt the man who had been so kind to her. In fact, she was rather angry at Jose for being the reason Natsu was in such a haggard state. "Can you tell me how to stop this spell?"

"The element four power the spell, and considering how slow it is, two of them have already been taken out." Flare explained, releasing her own link to spell, slowing it down once more. She pointed this out to the young girl, who was trying to figure out the redhead's motives. "There is really no need for us to keep fighting anymore, however, I can't allow you to get to Jose."

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you part of Phantom's elite? Shouldn't you be fighting tooth and nail for this guild." Hitomi asked, readying her sword again. Hoping to quell the aggression of the young girl, she turned and decided to explain herself.

"Natsu and Juvia are the only ones I owe a debt of gratitude to. Natsu was the first one to show me kindness since I left my home and Juvia was the only one who treated me as a friend and now that she's been defeated, there's nothing for me to fight for... Plus, Jose lied about leaving Cherry-kun unharmed." Flare explained. The young girl looked at the woman and realised that she was being serious. If Hitomi knew that if she was in the same place, she would probably be doing the same thing. "I suggest you start making you way out of here. Master Jose won't take kindly to having his strongest mages going down in such quick succession." She added, getting lost in thoughts of her introduction to the water mage.

 **~Three years ago~**

 _'This should be the place, at least that's what they told me.' Flare thought as she stood outside Phantom's guild. She had been travelling the country of Fiore by herself. While she enjoyed exploring the beautiful land, she would often find herself in trouble, and more often than not, it was caused by her always dwindling supply of money. The redhead had only just managed to get by, but that was mainly because of her talents as a mage, allowing her to do a few odd jobs._

 _However, that wasn't enough for the young budding woman. Luckily for her, the people she had recently helped out had pointed in the direction of this magical guild. She had heard about magical guilds before, on one of her encounters with the pink haired fire mage. She had bumped into the teen a few times, all of which had been delightful, but brief. The woman was honestly hoping to join the same one as the pinkette, but she had never found out the guild's name._

 _She knocked at the intimidating guild's large doors and it opened, revealing an even more intimidating group of people. She couldn't spot a single friendly face in the building and she began to back away, only to fall into someone behind her. "I'm sorry about that, I just got scared." Flare apologised, bowing her head._

 _"No, Juvia is very sorry, she was in your way." Juvia apologised, getting up. Once both women had finished apologising to each other, the water mage decided to introduce herself. "Hello, I am Juvia, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."_

 _"I am Flare, nice to meet you too, Juvia." Flare introduced, shaking the woman's hand while being amazed by the rain. She had rarely seen it in the aptly named Sun village, and she had started her journey at a time which had been absent from rain. "This is truly beautiful." She muttered, putting her hand out and touching the water._

 _"You mean the rain, normally people hate the rain Juvia brings with her, they say it makes them gloomy." Juvia said, her mood darkening at the terrible memories. Flare gave her a confused look._

 _"But it's so pretty though, at least you're not prone to setting things on fire." Flare huffed. Despite her best efforts, she still had trouble fully controlling her magic, especially anytime she got too emotional. Juvia's mood brightened at this, she had never met someone who had been able to relate. She wanted to learn more amount the fire mage._

 _"Flare-chan, why don't you come inside? Juvia would like to know more about you." Juvia said, offering her entrance to the guild. The redhead was still a little frightened by the intimidating presense of the bluenette's guildmates, but Juvia's friendly aura was comforting._

 _"Ok, I'd like to learn about Juvia-chan more." Flare replied. She then let out a small smile, happy that she had potential friend in Juvia._

 **~Back to the present~**

"I think we should listen to her, I don't think there's much we can do up here?" Happy suggested. The fire mage shook her head, there was still one more mage left, and so long as they were still out there, her home would still be in danger. "Plus she's completely spaced out."

"We can't do that, at least not until we find the last one." Hitomi told the cat, who grew even more concerned. She was becoming more and more like her parental figures. Ignoring the look on her friend's face, the young Dragon Slayer picked him and prepared to look for the final member of the element four. The search turned out to be much quicker than she could have ever imagined. As she moved forward a large man appeared seemingly out of nowhere, much to the horror of Flare.

"How sorrowful, our own guildmate betrayed us." Aria wept, holding out his hands, which only made the older fire mage worry more. _**'Metsu!'**_ He chanted, attempting to use his magic on the young girl. The man would have succeeded if it weren't for Flare pushing her out of the way and taking the attack for her. She let out a scream as she felt her magic getting sucked out of her.

 _'She's going to end up like Master Makarov at this rate.'_ Hitomi thought. The young girl didn't hesitate to attack the large man and stop his spell from doing further damage. Luckily a flaming kick was enough to stop the man and sent him crashing to the ground. While it did stop the woman from suffering more, it didn't stop her from taking a massive amount of damage. The young pinkette ran towards the redhead and started checking on her. "Are you ok, Miss Flare." She asked the unconscious redhead.

She didn't get a reply from the woman, but this wasn't the biggest of her concerns. Aria was standing behind her. The man the same spell once more. However, the girl with the green streaked hair was saved. Just before she could cast the spell, a demonic Natsu broke through the roof and slashed at the large man with blue flaming claws. He was then slashed by a twin pair of swords, courtesy of a blindingly quick streak of red and silver. To make things worse for the last man, he was blasted by against and through a wall because of an intense beam of light. The man then landed with a loud groan and an equally loud thud. "Looks like I made it on time." Natsu said, relieved that his daughter was unharmed.

"It seems that we all made it on time, even the supposedly injured Erza Scarlet." Sorano commented, pleased to see that her red haired rival standing proud. Though she still looked a little worse for wear, the knight still looked like she was ready to go.

"Well, I can't lay around while my guild gets destroyed." Erza replied, requiping her swords away. "Where is Mirajane, I thought she'd be with at least one of you?" Erza asked, looking over at the white-haired woman. Sorano pretended to ignore the question and Natsu was too busy checking on Flare and Hitomi. She could forgive the man for ignoring her, but her rival didn't get off freely. She moved towards the S-class mage. "So Sorano, why don't you tell me where Mirajane is and what she's doing?" She continued while pulling the key mage's hair.

"Stop it, you're going scalp me with your freakishly strong hands." Sorano said getting annoyed with the redhead. Erza let the woman go, knowing that the woman was ready to talk. "Mirajane is making sure that Lucy is fine, so I wouldn't worry about her." She admitted as she fixed up her now messy hair. She wasn't used to being manhandled by the redhead, and she certainly didn't want to get used to it.

"I feel sorry for whoever tries to get to Lucy, I love Mira but she can be crueller than any demon when she's angry... and I've been captured and tortured by one." Natsu said, muttering the last part. The two women gave the pinkette a knowing glance. They were sure that no one had more experience with being on the receiving end of Mirajane's fury, which both of them could agree wasn't a pleasant experience in any regard. "Hey Hitomi, can you get Flare and a blue-haired girl called Juvia out of here, I don't think this place is going to hold up."

"Sure Daddy, should I just follow the scent that's all over you?" Hitomi questioned. Her father gave her a nod and she got on her way, looking a little bit upset with him. He didn't dare to ask what was wrong, it was a guaranteed trip the dog house. _'How come he's always got a girl's scent, but never Erza-kaa-san's.'_ She thought, getting more upset with her father. While she wasn't internally aware why her father smelt so much like the girls he spent right after, especially when they stayed the night, but she did know it meant he spent time with them. "Come on happy, we need to get going, I don't think we're going to have a lot of time to get out of here."

"Aye, I don't want to be around when they get started." Happy said, grabbing the fire mages. Happy severally doubted that there was anyone brave or stupid to hang around while the three got to work.

"I guess we should get going." Sorano suggested, after seeing the younger Dragneel fly off with the redhead. She turned the Natsu and Erza, who both seemed ready for the finish this whole ordeal over. "Good, but I think we're going to need a plan, that man and his guild are full of foul tricks." She continued. They were about to start planning things out, but they were interrupted when Aria emerged from thin air and prepared to attack the man.

 _ **'Evil explosion!'**_ Boomed the voice of Mirajane, blasting the man with her dark energy, knocking him out for good. "Don't get started without me." Mirajane said, with a smirk on her face. Everyone turned to face the white-haired woman, who looked overly pleased. They then looked down and saw the beaten and broken body of Gajeel, who she had been dragging the whole way. "I hope you guys didn't miss me too much." The demon mage smirked.

* * *

 **That all for this chapter, leave a review and see you guys next time. Also, I have started making a collection of one shots. The first one is Natsu x Erza, so check it out if you're interested.**

 **-Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	30. Ch 29: The strongest Guild

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 29: The strongest Guild**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

"Dear Mavis, it's like a cat bringing back a dead bird... He isn't dead, right?" Sorano mocked, looking down at the black-haired man. The key holder mage prodded the unfortunate Dragon Slayer, who let out a small groan in response. She was surprised that she got this much of a response, Mirajane didn't earn her name by being the most merciful person in the guild.

"Of course, he's not. I didn't want to traumatize Lucy, which was a lot harder than I thought it'd be... Too bad not all Dragon Slayers are as durable and strong as my darling Natsu." Mirajane said, quickly turning from a dark tone to cute and cuddly. Her magic wasn't what terrified the people around her the most. It was her flippant personality, making her unreadable to everyone besides her sister and her fire-breathing lover. "Come on Natsu, let me tell you all about it." She started with a bright smile on her face.

 **~Earlier~**

 _"Of course, that bitch would leave me on guard duty." Mirajane huffed as she lead the blonde to the guild's safe house. Not wanting to get too close, Lucy followed awkwardly behind. Mirajane was already an intimidating person, but that was nothing compared to how she was now. The demon of Fairy Tail looked as if she was ready to destroy the first person who looked at her wrong. "Hurry up Lucy, you're the target and I can't really help you if you keep that much distance." The white-haired woman said, sounding even more pissed off._

 _"Sorry, Mira." Lucy apologized before running up and catching up to the woman. The blonde was even more terrified of the woman when she moved closer. She could now feel more of the magic radiating from the oldest Strauss. The holder mage knew that it was bad to be so afraid of her protector, so she decided it was time to make conversation. "So, do you think everyone is going to be ok?" She asked._

 _"No, I don't think they'll be ok. In fact, I can name three people who aren't ok." Mirajane replied, dampening the already gloomy mood. Lucy looked down, remembering that her closest friends had been injured for her sake. She felt even more intimidated by the woman in front of her. The beauty was beginning to wonder if she was safe being around the snow-haired woman._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Lucy replied, sounding even more down. This annoyed take-over mage even more, causing her to stop and turn around before facing the woman. Lucy moved back when she saw the look on Mirajane's face._

 _"Quit it with the apologizing, it's not gonna solve anything, you're just pissing me off now." Mirajane snapped, glaring at the younger mage. An awkward silence filled the area after the woman's small outburst. The silence allowed Mirajane to calm herself and see the look on her guildmate's face. She was scared out of her wits. "Look, Lucy, I'm not blaming you for what happened, but Lisanna, Yukino, and Levy didn't get hospitalized so you could mope around... They fought with everything they had for you, so at least try to look a little happy." She told the beauty, who tensed up, even more, much to the annoyance of Mirajane. The take-over mage's glare intensified even more and she moved even closer to Lucy. "Seriously, what's your problem?"_

 _"You're just really scary!" Lucy blurted out, wanting to avoid the piercing glare of the demonic mage. She didn't envy anyone who came to blows with the fierce Strauss. The spirit mage found herself admiring Erza and Sorano for being able to stand up to such a terrifying person on a daily basis. After a few moments, she realized what she had said and begun to panic. "Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that!"_

 _Mirajane let out a small sigh at her guildmate's panic. She softened her expression, but it didn't do anything to calm the agitated novice down. "Listen, Lucy. I'm the demon of Fairy Tail. Being scary comes with the territory... Plus, it's better this way." Mirajane stated, confusing the younger woman. Seeing the confusion, she decided to explain herself a little. "You're a bright girl Lucy, I'm sure you can understand why I need to be feared. Up until recently, no one would even think about hurting Lisanna or anyone close to me, just because they knew who I am." The woman continued, finding herself angry once more._

 _"So, you're only mean to protect your family?" Lucy inquired. Mirajane let out a small giggle at this and she began to speak again._

 _"That's part of it, I've pretty much been this way since I was a kid and it's kinda stuck, even my fashion sense has stayed the same, but it's not like anyone complains about my state of dress... Well, there was this short period I tried to be nice... That barely lasted a month though, I even started wearing a dress if you'd believe that." Mirajane explained, shocking the younger mage. Thanks to the many stories she'd heard about the woman and her limited experience with Mirajane, she found it very hard to imagine the demoness being friendly or even wearing a dress for that matter. "Enough reminiscing, we've got a safe house. Who knows where Phantom Lord could be lurking." She instructed._

 _"Sure thing Mira." Lucy cheered. A small smile graced the S-class mage's face and the two continued to move onward._

 _They were now close to the safe house and they had yet to come across any trouble. This relaxed the blonde, but it had the opposite effect on Mirajane. Despite making conversation with Lucy the entire way, she remained on very high guard the entire time. Mirajane's suspicions proved to be well placed as she could now feel a magic presence building up. "Watch out!" Mirajane yelled as she tackled the blonde to the ground, evading a blast of sound magic that ripped up the ground where they were once standing. "An ambush, keep moving Lucy." Mirajane ordered. Lucy ran forward and Mirajane intended to follow, only for her ram into a mirror. She looked around and she found herself surrounded by mirrors._

 _"Mirajane!" Lucy called out, slamming her fists against the dome of mirrors. She could hear loud thumping and crashing coming from inside the dome, but the structure didn't seem to be giving in._

 _"Cover your ears and start running." Mirajane instructed. Without a moment of hesitation did as her senior told her. Lucy was glad she did since only moments later, she heard the deafening scream that come from the mirrored dome. She watched in awe as the dome along with every other mirror in the area burst at the sound of the demoness's scream. The novice's eyes widened when she saw the woman's demonic appearance. It was very different from her usual one but it only lasted a few moments, which wasn't enough for her to fully take in her appearance. Mirajane rushed Lucy into the safe house. "Stay in here, no matter what you hear." She said as she shoved the blonde into the secure building._

 _Mirajane knew keeping the woman locked up would only be a temporary solution and that she'd have to work fast to weed the hidden mages. However, she knew that she had to be careful since they were still in the limits of the town. "Come out you cowards, you're not going to get Lucy without facing me first." Mirajane declared as she stood in front of the steel door of the safe house. She stood there for a few seconds before something happened._

 ** _'Disturbed!'_** _Came the voice of one of Phantom Lord's voice belonged to Boze, a dark-skinned bald man. He wore a reddish-violet V-necked shirt under a pale-green jacket. He also wore a pair of gold glasses with purple lenses. An instant after the spell was called out, A magical circle appeared below Mirajane and she was blasted by a barrage of musical notes, all of which released a loud screeching sound. The sound was so intense and concentrated that Mirajane found herself immobile and clutching her ears._

 ** _'Iron Dragon Slayer's Club'_** _Gajeel shouted as his arm transformed into a club, which he launched at Mirajane. Despite her current state, she was able to muster the strength to catch attack. In her pained state, she began to crush the attack with her bare hands. The Iron Dragon Slayer howled in pain before retracting his attack. However, the man wasn't safe as his guildmate's spell wore off and Mirajane was able to move once more._

 _Seeing her chance, she decided to blast her magic at Phantom Lord's ace mage. **'Demon Blast!'** Mirajane chanted as she sent a blast of dark magic. The attack was right on target and just as powerful as she hoped._

 _Just as Mirajane's attack was about to make contact, the third mage of Phantom Lord made their presence known again. The mage had light brown skin and green hair, which was mainly covered up by her purple jest hat, adorning her guild's logo. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt and green trousers. This woman was Sue, who also served directly under the Iron Dragon Slayer. **'From mirror!'** She chanted, summoning mirrors in front of the Gajeel, which sent the dark magic right back at Mirajane. Due to the suddenness of the counter and speed of her own attack, she couldn't dodge the attack and she took the full attack._

 _Unfortunately, that wasn't it for the woman and Gajeel followed up the attack. **'Iron Dragon's Sword!'** Gajeel shouted. The man launched himself down towards Mirajene and swiped at her with his now transformed arm. Mirajane grit her teeth in when she felt the blade cut into her side. Seeing this Gajeel attempted to attack again, but the oldest Strauss could dodge the attacks that followed. "You're a lot quicker than the others, I guess this is going to be much more fun." The Dragon Slayer announced, angering the woman._

 _"Oh, you think dancing with a demon is going to be fun? I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my family." Mirajane yelled as magic began seeping out of her. She had been doing her best to hold in her magic since she saw her sister, but having her sister's attacker in front of her made that impossible. Due to this, the woman let out an explosive burst of magic, which sent the unsuspecting Dragon Slayer back. **'Take-over: Satan Soul!'** She announced, taking on her most famous transformation. Her magic power increased tenfold because of the soul. **"Now, let's begin!"** The woman said as a wicked grin appeared on her face._

 _Mirajane didn't hesitate and charged at the man, only to have another set of mirrors block her way. Unlike before, she easily rammed through it and continued her charge, even it was slower. Gajeel used this to his advantage and dodged the incoming attack. **'Iron Dragon's Roar!'** Gajeel roared, unleashing a powerful tornado of metal shards at Mirajane's back. The attack landed, forcing the woman to the ground. The woman managed to recover from the fall and face the Dragon Slayer once again. Not wanting his opponent to get a chance to rest or counter attack, he launched another attack. **'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!'** He bellowed, extending his hand out, turning it into a large spearhead. Moments later, a barrage of iron spears were launched from his transformed hands._

 ** _"That's all you've got?"_** _Mirajane taunted as the spears rushed towards her. The woman began to tear apart the spears with her claws as they came towards her. The feat was terrifying as it was, but it became even more so due to her bored expression. By the time the attack had finished, there was a pile of shredded iron in front of the demoness. **"I already asked once, is that really all you've got?"** She questioned, cleaning her claws. This only proved to piss of the Dragon Slayer, but he had bigger things to worry about. He was still in the range of Fairy Tail's demon and she had yet to calm down. Before the dark-haired man knew it, Mirajane had grabbed her. **'Evil Spark!'** The demoness said, tightening her grip on the man before electrocuting him._

 _Gajeel was sent crashing towards a building, which crashed down on the man. While the attack was painful, the Dragon Slayer managed to get himself up, removing the rubble. "You're no joke, you really are tougher than that weakling of a sister." Gajeel taunted as he started activating his trump card. **'Iron scales!'** He chanted, covering his entire body in what appeared to be scales made from iron. Along with a major boost to his power, he looked a lot more confident._

 _The smug look on Phantom Lord's ace mage obviously didn't sit well with Mirajane. She flew at the man once more. The beauty attempted to punch the man, which Gajeel managed to block with very little effort. Mirajane also didn't take this well and she prepared to give Gajeel the worst beatdown of his life. However, before she could even take a step, she was once again fell victim to a sound based attack. **'Disturbed!'**_

 _Mirajane was once again taken away from the battle and forced to deal with the terrible screeching sound. She used her strength to move out of the magical circle, but that just lead her to another one of Gajeel's attacks. **"Iron Dragon's Club!'** Extending his clubbed arm at the woman, landing a clean hit on the woman's stomach. The demoness let out a grunt, which only encouraged the Dragon Slayer to keep going. He enlarged the club before sprouting more clubs, which were all able hit the woman. However, the effectiveness of the attacks had yet to be proved. "What the hell?"_

 ** _"So that's all you've got, huh?"_** _Mirajane asked, sounding more annoyed than before. Gajeel staggered back a little before he found Mirajane's clawed fist being firmly planted in his stomach. Due to his current state, the attack didn't hurt nearly as much as it would, but the take-over mage wasn't done with just one punch. She unleashed a furious barrage of punches and kicks, with each being stronger than the last. The Dragon Slayer was left in a defenceless position, the woman's attacks were far too fast for him to react and his guildmates couldn't provide back up as things were. Mirajane knew that very well and she kept punching and kicking as hard and fast as she could. **"Your friends can't back you up when I'm so close, can they? That sound magic would hurt you more than me and that mirror magic can only be used for ranged attacks."** She deduced, surprising the Dragon Slayer._

 _She kept going, making the Dragon Slayer kept letting out pained grunts and groans. Gajeel could tell he was in real trouble when he heard a loud crack. While it was a new sound, it was clear what it meant and he began to worry. "Do it now, both of you!" Gajeel ordered, desperation clear in his voice. Hearing this desperation was all his comrades needed and they made a last-ditch effort to help him._

 ** _'Kaleidoscope!'_** _Sue chanted, creating a series of mirrors, trapping Mirajane and Gajeel. The demoness stopped her assault and prepared to make an escape, but the mages of Phantom Lord had other plans._

 ** _'Howling!'_** _Boza yelled, sending musical notes into the dome of mirrors. The screeching noise was even worse than before as the notes began bouncing off the mirrors. Things were only made worse for the two as the loud screeching notes continued to pour into the dome._

 _Both Mirajane and Gajeel were brought to their knees as the screeching continued to bounce around the dome. The pain was mind splitting for the both. Even without Gajeel's enhanced senses, Mirajane was struggling to even move properly. **'Dark explosion!'** Mirajane shouted, releasing an explosion of dark energy. The explosion was enough to shatter the mirror and send the Dragon Slayer back while also knocking out Gajeel's companions. However, she had expelled too much magic and she regressed back to her normal state. "That was gutsy of you, but it looks like you can barely stand anymore and I'm barely getting started." She told the man. Gajeel was now starting to understand why the white-haired woman was so feared, he'd thrown everything at the woman and she was barely fazed by it. "You look scared, but that's not enough, I still need to pay you back for what you did... So, I've got something special for you.' She continued as she transformed once again, but this time, it was the stuff of nightmares. **'Satan Soul: Halphas!'**_

 **~Back to the present~**

"And yet she wonders why I don't like her spending time with my precious apprentice." Sorano sighed following the two. While she did appreciate Mirajane getting back at the man who had ambushed and hospitalized her little sister and her friends. The only real problem she had was that she didn't get to be the one beating the iron eating mage to hell and back. "Hurry along Erza, the longer Jose stays active, the longer our guild is at risk."

"You're right, we can't waste any more time. But shouldn't we be approaching this with something that even resembles a plan." Erza told the three. Sorano agreed with the redhead, but there was no way she could get the others to wait long enough to listen to a proper plan.

"Don't get too worked up Erza. If your plan wasn't charging in and beating the ever-loving shit out of Jose, I wasn't going to do it anyway." Mirajane said, with a smirk on her face. Erza let out a sigh and just followed the others. The four mages nearly made their way to the top of the now decrepit giant mage. They could all feel the magic resonating from the man above them, but none of them felt fear the closer they got.

"Let's go make Gramps proud." Natsu declared, getting nods from his guild mates. The three women and the Dragon Slayer made their way up and were greeted to Phantom Lord's guild master looking over the edge and at his opposing guild. The man oozed a dark evil magic and it was more intense than when Natsu last met him.

"You know, you people have given me more trouble than I thought, your wretched guild was still standing after two shots of the Jupiter cannon, which was destroyed by a mere child, my giant mage is in ruins, my forces heavily thinned and my element four completely defeated... even my Dragon Slayer is out of commission." Jose started. Instead of looking distraught at as he listed these things down, he looked happy. "However, it was all worth it just to see your worthless guild in shambles and your guildmates in such pain." He said as he started laughing at the state of Fairy Tail.

Sorano looked over the edge and was horrified with what she saw. Her Guildhall had been reduced to rubble and barely any of her guildmates were still standing. Even the ones left standing were barely doing so. "You can't honestly be telling me you're doing this just because of a payday and some stupid rivalry between our guilds." Sorano said, holding in an unparalleled fury. Jose simply began to laugh. He went on to explain his hate for Fairy Tail and its ever-growing popularity and power. Everything that the man said made all of the mages furious. "Just shut up already!" She yelled, tired of hearing the man. **_'Lux Pluvia!'_** The woman chanted as she extended her open palm to the sky. This created a large yellow magical circle, resulting in a barrage of light projectiles raining down on the man.

The wizard saint dodged the attack and went to attack the spell's caster. Just as the mage was about to get to Sorano, Natsu intercepted him. **_'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'_** Natsu yelled, attempting to punch the man in the face. However, the older man was a lot less careless than their last encounter and he attempted to use one of his shades to protect himself. This failed and Jose was treated to a flaming punch to face after Natsu's flame effortlessly burnt through the shade.

However, Jose was wizards saint, this didn't keep him down for more than a couple of seconds and he was back on the attack. **_'Dark Pulse.'_** Jose said, swiping his hand, triggering a chain of explosions. The man was aiming for all the mages, who all proved to be too quick for him and managed to dodge the attack. However, that didn't stop him from trying again and again, which did deal a fair bit of damage to the mages, but it also quickly ripped apart his guild's top floor. "I can't wait to kill every one of you stupid brats, it will finally rid me your worthless guild." Jose laughed, his magic spurring into a wild frenzy.

"Just how magic does this guy have? No wonder he's a wizard saint." Mirajane said, full of astonishment. She had never been gladder to have her guildmates by her side, the man's power was truly frightening. **_'Takeover: Satan Soul!'_** She said, taking on her demonic form. She couldn't afford to play it safe around this calibre of opponent.

Erza followed suit. **_'Requip: Heaven's Wheel!'_** Erza shouted, changing into one of her most feared armors before she summoned a wheel of swords. "Now Mira!" She shouted. The two women then launched a combined attack. Sent her swords flying at the shade mage, while Mirajane followed closely behind them. As expected, Jose was able to dodge the blades with ease but he was unable to evade the demonic mage, who grabbed him.

 ** _'Evil Spark!'_** Mirajane said, creating a large surge a lightning, sending Jose barrelling through the guild hall. However, that wasn't the end for the shade using mage, as both Mirajane and a now fully demonic Natsu flew after him. They easily caught up and overtook him. **"You ready Natsu?"** The platinum haired woman questioned. Natsu smirked. Both then took aim before they both yelled.

 ** _'Demon Blast!'_**

 ** _'Fire Demon's Wrath!'_**

Mirajane fired an orb of dark energy and fired it in the form of a beam, while Natsu released a large stream of blue flame from his mouth. Their attacks sent the man back to the top of his guild where he was assaulted by a barrage of light projectiles and various swords. The two unloaded on the man until Jose landed on the ground with a heavy thud. "Stay alerted, I doubt he'd go down that easy." Erza said, between haggard breaths. This didn't go unnoticed by her companions.

"Very intriguing, only one of you seems to be in a fighting state." Jose mocked as he got up. Their attacks had done a number on the wizard saint, but he was still rearing and ready to fight. However, the man wasn't wrong about what he said. Sorano had already used a substantial amount of her magic prior to the fight and neither Natsu or Erza had recovered from their injuries. "I'm honestly a little disappointed in you Natsu Dragneel. You were almost fighting on par with a wizard saint before, but now we're leagues apart." He mocked before increasing his own power once again.

He summoned a legion of shades, all of which, he sent after the light-wielding mage and the red-haired knight. The shadowy figures swarmed the two. Sorano was struggling to keep them off her because her diminishing supply of magic. The same went for Erza, who was struggling to stand, let alone fight the masses of the increasingly aggressive shades. "We're going to be fine. The more of these he sends at us, the weaker he becomes." Sorano told her partners, blasting the as many shades as she could. Erza said something similar as she fought, but Natsu and Mirajane knew that they were lying.

"I wonder what will happen first? Will I defeat you or will your friends be consumed by my shades?" Jose asked, sending, even more of his shades after the two wizards. "Come on, let me see what you demons are capable of."

 **"Oh, you're going to regret that, just like that Dragon Slayer of yours did."** Mirajane said, covering her clawed hands in dark energy. The woman summoned her magic. **_'Darkness Stream!'_** She chanted, sending hands made of darkness at the man. Jose found the attack to be far too fast for him and found himself on the receiving end of a vicious volley of punches. The attack was followed up by Natsu's flaming claw that cut deep into the man's chest. Jose staggered back and gripped his chest in pain. However, the pain wasn't enough to stop the wizard saint.

 ** _'Dark Pulse!'_** Jose yelled through the pain, triggering yet another chain of explosions. The attack was a lot larger than the last one and sent the demonic mages back. The attack also destroyed the majority of the guild's roof, which sent the Fairy Tail mages crashing down to the guild's lower level. While Mirajane and Natsu could catch themselves in the air, Erza and Sorano were too busy with the swarm of enhanced shades and they were both sent crashing to one of the lower levels. Luckily for the women, Sorano's pink haired spirit came to the rescue and made their landing a whole lot softer. However, the two weren't completely free from danger, the shade mage's attack had done a considerable amount of damage on the oldest Agria and the redhead was running low on magic.

Seeing his chance, Jose allowed even more of his immense magic out and swarmed the downed mages with more of his shades. Without a moment of hesitation, Mirajane flew down as fast as she could to aid her friends, leaving Natsu alone with the master of Phantom Lord. "It looks like it's just you and me once again and I doubt you'll be getting help from your little friends... I think they'll be preoccupied for quite a while." The shade mage said as the demonic mage landed back on the upper level.

Natsu glared at the man and ignited his clawed hands with his blue demonic flame. "Those girls are tougher than you give them credit for... But I don't think I can say the same for you." Natsu claimed before he charged at the man. Jose attempted to send his magic at the man, but it didn't even slow the fire mage down. He burnt through the magic before clawing at the man's stomach, making the man let out a groan as he staggered back in pain. However, the pinkette didn't stop there and began slashing at the man with his flame-enhanced claws. While Jose was nimble enough to dodge the demonic man's attacks, the ones that did land were devastating, tearing into and burning him.

Seeing where things were going, Jose recalled his shades and had them swarm the fire mage from behind. Noticing the threat, Natsu turned around to face the legions of shades. **_'Fire Demon's Wrath!'_** The pinkette yelled as he let out a torrent of flame at the shades. However, his attack was nowhere near enough to get rid of all of them and they continued to charge at Natsu. Natsu launched another breath attack followed by another and even more after that in an attempt to clear the seemingly endless amount of shades.

Jose grinned at the opening. **_'Dead Wave!'_** Jose announced, launching a beam of dark magic at the distracted fire mage. Due to the speed of the attack and being caught off guard, Natsu was unable to dodge the attack, and he received the full brunt of the attack. The pinkette let out a loud yell and as the purple beam of magic contacted his back. The attack caused a massive explosion and sent the pink haired man crashing to towards the nearest wall, which then collapsed onto the young mage. Happy with this, Jose began to cackle before he sent more shades at the remaining mages.

"What the hell was that attack?" Natsu ponded, attempting to get back up. The new attack had been by far the most powerful one the older man had given him. This was made painfully obvious by the state of his wings and clothing, which were torn up at this point. "These things better still work." He said before he hissed in pain. The pain was nearly unbearable and he fell back to his knees.

 ** _'Get up already, you fought a giant demon a few days ago, some old man shouldn't be a problem.'_** Natsumi told her host, sounding incredibly annoyed. The pinkette just groaned in response, but this only made the demoness want to tease the man more. Natsu picked himself, cleaning off the rubble and facing the dark-haired man. **_'You even beat that blue haired girl with the legs, and you barely broke a_** ** _sweat. Plus, you stopped that big cannon, even if you did need my help_** ** _.'_**

 _'I think the fact that he fought a giant demon a few days ago and stopped the Jupiter cannon are the main problems.'_ Ur replied, attempting to be the voice of reason. She was honestly surprised that the man's body hadn't started giving up on him earlier. _'Plus, this old man is a wizard saint, you know, one of the strongest people on the continent.'_ She added. The demon didn't seem to care about the additional information and continued to yell at her host, much to the dismay of both Ur and Natsu. Luckily, Natsu wasn't forced to listen to his demon for much longer as his opponent began to speak.

"You're a persistent little brat, that last attack should have brought you down." Jose hissed as he started gathering his magic once again. Natsu could already tell the wizard saint was planning something big. "I guess I'll have to make sure this one doesn't fail." He said. The shade mage proceeded to extend his hands out before a dark ball of magical energy began to gather at his palm. Jose's shades started to get sucked into the ball, causing it to increase in both size and power. However, the attack didn't seem content with sucking in the shades, it began to draw in everything around it, ranging from the scattered debris to the pink haired man standing on the decrepit building. Not wanting to be consumed by the attack, he dug his claws into the ground before the black-haired man began to speak again. "Prepare to witness the power of a wizard saint, you impudent brat." The wizard saint declared as the attack grew even stronger.

However, instead of seeing the fear and terror he had wanted, Jose saw an excited look on the pinkette's face and he felt a surge of magic energy coming from the younger mage. Even though the man's magic was increasing, he saw the fire mage revert to his human form. "You better be giving this your all, cause I sure as hell will be." Natsu said as he cocked back his fist. He summoned his hottest flame to his fist. The Dragon Slayer was mostly drained, but he still had enough in him for one final attack, he just hoped it would be enough.

Jose's eyes widened as the remains of his giant mage began to melt around him. The heat coming from the fire mage was the hottest thing the shade wielding mage had felt and much to his horror, the heat kept increasing. However, the horror quickly turned into anger and he poured every ounce of magic he had into the gigantic ball of dark magic. "You should have been vaporised with that town, but you're still standing in front of me! I'll destroy you, no matter the cost!" Jose shouted, despite the adverse effect the magic was having on him.

Natsu's eyes widened when he realized that the attack was charging faster than he had expected. "Crap!" Natsu cursed, knowing that his attack would be ready too late. However, things only got worse, when he was grabbed from behind by the few remaining shades. While the pinkette managed to make quick work of them, its distracting further slowed down his current attack. A wicked smile appeared on Jose's face as his attack reached its full size. The attack was massive and full of the shade mage's magic. With his injuries, Natsu knew he couldn't defend against such a powerful attack.

Luckily for the pinkette, he wasn't alone and his female companions made their presence known. **_'Lux Tempestas!'_** Sorano exclaimed from below, resulting in a massive storm of light projectiles. Due to how widespread the woman's attack was, not much of the attack landed, but it did do its job and managed to cause a healthy distraction. The attacked followed by a barrage of weapons, which forced Jose to dodge, further delaying the activation of his attack. Even with their depleted magical containers, they continued to barrage the man.

While Jose was distracted by the attack, the white-haired woman flew up from behind the pinkette, picking him up and flying the now human Dragon Slayer. Carrying the fire mage wasn't an easy task for the woman. The man's insane body temperature was nearly unbearable, she had never been more grateful for the mating ritual's effect. "Thanks, Mira, but I you're gonna have to get out of here, this one is gonna be big." Natsu thanked the woman. Mirajane didn't need any more warning, she could feel just how much magic her lover was pouring into his fist.

 **"I hope you didn't plan on punching your way through that attack."** Mirajane said as she flew the man above his opponent. The pinkette awkwardly looked away from the oldest Strauss, who just let out an annoyed sigh. The beauty proceeded to fly them up high, which judging from the magic would be enough. **"I hope that attack is worth it."** She told the man before she summoned all her strength and threw him down towards the guild master. The demoness zipped away after doing so, flying towards her guildmates, picking them up along the way.

Now that he was free from the distractions, Jose looked up and he noticed the blazing inferno descending upon him. "Damn Brats!" Jose yelled, moving his attack upwards and blasting the man with everything he could muster. The Dragon Slayer felt the darkness and malice coming from the man's attack, but it didn't deter him.

"I gotta give this one my all, for Gramps, the guild, Lisanna, Yukino, and Levy." Natsu told himself as he continued his decent increasing the blaze in his fist. Natsu's blaze continued to grow, eventually encompassing the man completely. Fearless, he continued to fall until he was mere inches away from the dark attack.

 ** _'Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!'_** Natsu shouted, thrusting his fist forward into the shadowy void. The man's fiery fist tore through the man's attack, shocking and terrifying the older mage. He had never seen a fire magic as potent as the pinkette's. Jose desperately attempted to gather any semblance of magic, only for nothing to happen. All he could do was watch in awe as the hottest flame descended upon him. Moments later Natsu's attack landed on the man, and it was devastating. Jose let out a loud scream as he was burnt up by the Dragon Slayer's flame. Not only did the attack blow away the wizard saint, it demolished what remained of the giant mage. Although he was filled with a nearly inequitable joy about defeating a wizard saint, he didn't have time to celebrate as the building crumbled around him. However, the pinkette was in a little more trouble than he thought. He was completely out of magic and his guildmates had made their escape. "Natsumi help!"

 ** _'I really can't do that, you don't have any magic left, I can't really help.'_** Natsumi replied, not seeming to care too much. This really put the fire mage on edge and he began to panic. He'd just defeated a wizard saint, so he'd be damned if he lost to a crumbling building.

"UR!?" Natsu exclaimed as he attempted to grab onto something. Unfortunately, the heat generated from his previous attack had either liquefied or destroyed most of the building. He looked down and he knew that there was still a very long way to go and the fall didn't look nice.

 _'Natsu, I can't even make a physical body for myself, how am I supposed to help?'_ Ur questioned, still slightly annoyed that she couldn't do anything. _'Plus, you're completely out of magic, that demon form of yours drains you faster than you think, I'm actually impressed you can sustain that form for so long.'_ The beauty said, starting to wonder just how much magic the young magic the pinkette. She didn't stop there and began analyzing her host's magic power.

"That sounds pretty good and all, but how about you do this after I find a way to land without breaking my... Everything." Natsu told the woman. The feeling of impending doom was getting stronger by the second. Fortunately for the fire breathing mage, he had a very reliable daughter and with a flying cat. The young pink haired girl managed to swoop in and catch her father. "When did you get here Hitomi?" The father questioned.

"Happy and I have been getting everyone out of here, but I think Happy is getting really tired." Hitomi replied as she used all her might to hold her father up. The blue furred feline also seemed to be struggling, which was made obvious by the permanent look of strain on his face. The poor cat couldn't even speak and he looked as if he was about to give out at any second. "Don't worry though, everyone should be safe, even the mages from Phantom Lord managed to get out." She continued. The pinkette felt pride swell inside him at his daughter's selflessness.

"Let's get out of here." Natsu said, only for the cat's wings to disappear moments later. Knowing that the fall was going to be painful, the older Dragon Slayer grabbed the young girl and her cat before holding them both as close as he could. However, only moments after he grabbed them, he landed on something, but it wasn't hard, jagged or sharp. He looked down and he found himself in the enlarged hand of Makarov. "Gramps!" He cheered, overjoyed that the guild master had made a full recovery. The Titan mage brought his hand down and stared at the three mages. "Looks like we won." The fire mage said with a large gleeful grin, only to pass out seconds later.

"It seems so, good job children." Makarov congratulated, looking down at the exhausted fire mage. Fairy Tail coming out on top hadn't filled him with joy, he couldn't look without feeling as if he failed his children. The old man even felt bad when he looked down at the three. Natsu had worked himself to the point of passing out, Happy looked like he could barely move and Hitomi was only in a slightly better place than her companions. That was only the tip of the iceberg, his guild was in shambles and the rest of his children were in a sorry state. Makarov let out a sigh and started making his way to the remnants of what was once the crown jewel of Magnolia.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter and for the Phantom Lord Arc. The next chapter will have a lot more relaxed. Make sure to leave a Review and check out the story that's been eating up most of my writing time.**

 **It's called Tales of the Fire Dragon. I suggest you give it a read if you like Erza, most the one-shots involve her and it'd be nice if you'd leave a review on that as well.**

 **As for the next chapter, it's going to be Pet Boy of Fairy Hills. Turns out that I haven't updated that story in a few months, so sorry about that to those who like the story. I hope to get the chapter out before the end of the week. So keep an eye out for that one.**

 **Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	31. Ch 30: Recovery and reconstruction

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 30: Recovery and rebuilding**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **~Magnolia Hospital~**

It had been nearly a week since Fairy Tail had defeated Phantom Lord and things had yet to return to normal. Between the massive amount of injuries, council interrogations and the disbandment of the latter guild, there had been a lot going on. Fortunately, most of the mages weren't seriously injured and had recovered, so they were back to active duty. Despite all this chaos, Natsu had managed to make time to visit some of his guildmates.

He was currently on one of those visits now and he was joined by Sorano and Mirajane. While Natsu may have sustained more than his fair share of injuries, he hadn't been given time to rest thanks to the magic council constantly interrogating him. Everyone was unsure why they had been so fixated of the Dragon Slayer, well, except the Dragon Slayer himself. The pinkette had decided to keep the reason to himself, mainly because of the reason itself, and that no one would believe him. It annoyed Natsu to no end, but luckily, his mind wasn't plagued with those thoughts when he heard a sweet voice. "Hey, Sorano, Mira, and Natsu... You're still looking rough, haven't you been resting?" Levy questioned as she sat up.

A smile appeared on the fire mage's face when he heard his blue haired lover's voice, even if she did sound a little annoyed at the man. The script mage had been to the first one to recover from her injuries, so she had been the first one wake, meaning she had been the first one to see the sorry state the fighting had left Natsu. Levy was mortified when Makarov had brought his battered and bruised body to the hospital. "I'm fine Levy, if you should be worried about anyone, it should be Erza, she straight up refused to stay here and decided to help the cleanup." Natsu replied, attempting and failing to change the subject. Levy wasn't impressed and ended up crossing her arms, pouting and turning away from the man. "Come on Lev, it's not even that bad."

The bluenette didn't reply at first and the two white-haired women stayed out of it, deciding to awkwardly watch. "Don't 'come on Lev' me. I was told everything that happened to you." Levy replied, sounding even more irritated at the man. Natsu did the only thing he could do, look behind him and hope Mirajane or Sorano would help him. The women just looked away from him, still not wanting to get involved. "Now don't tell me you've forgotten, I wonder what it could have been... Could it be getting blown up and captured after you flew off by yourself, maybe it could have been trying to fight a wizard saint by yourself, or it could have been fighting one of the element four, and then taking on a wizard saint again... Did I miss anything?" Levy asked. She sounded angry, but at the same time sad. She knew that he had done this because of her and the two other hospitalized girls. She calmed herself down and looked away from the man again.

"Should I tell her about the Jupiter Cannon?" Mirajane asked the woman next to her. Sorano just shook her head and decided it was time check on her sister. It was probably for the best that she left that detail out, Levy had been in a state of panic throughout the entire retelling of events. Instead of hanging around any longer, the take-over mage followed suit and made her way to her own sister's bedside. "Good luck Natsu, it looks like you gonna need it." The white-haired woman said, before giving the man a quick kiss on the cheek.

Now that the others were gone, Levy turned back to face the man before she let out an exhausted sigh. "I really can't stay mad at you, I know you did this for us... That makes me happier than you'll ever know, but seeing you all beat up... I don't like it one bit." Levy admitted, drawing the man into a hug. The woman found comfort in her lover's warm embrace, nothing made her feel safer and she felt all her worry fade away. "Just promise that you'll take a break, you can't keep us safe if you wear yourself out and die."

"You're probably right, but don't worry so much, I've got way too many reasons to keep living." Natsu reminded his blue haired lover. Levy still seemed a little unsure, so the man decided to get a little playful. Natsu's hands made their way from the bookworm's upper back to her ass, which he promptly gave a squeeze. "You know, I can think of two reasons right now." The pinkette continued. The fire mage didn't stop there and his grin widened as his hands made their way up to her plentiful breasts. "And another pair of reasons."

A furious blush appeared on the maiden's face when she felt the man's warm hands on her assets. "Natsu, we're in a hospital and everyone can see." Levy whined, even though she made no attempt to resist the man. She sometimes hated how much the fire mage knew her, but she also loved it. Still not being down with his lover, he crawled onto the bed and pinned the woman down. "Seriously Natsu, everyone can see us." She reminded, failing to hide her arousal.

"That's what the privacy blinds are for, all you have to do is keep your voice down and I'll show you what kinda condition I am." Natsu told the woman before giving the woman's sensitive and exposed neck a nibble. The Dragon Slayer couldn't help himself anymore. The bookworm looked so cute and helpless beneath him and he continued to tease her. However, the flirting and teasing wasn't one-sided and the bluenette was getting a little amorous.

"Don't get too cocky Natsu, don't you remember the guild archives?" Levy reminded the man with a prideful smirk. She was quite proud of herself, not many girls could claim that they had successfully tamed the Dragon Slayer. "Or how about Geluna Island, I'm pretty sure I proved that I'm quite proficient at riding the Dragon." She continued as her smile became even more prideful. Natsu didn't take this lying down and his competitive side started to come out.

The two started going back and forth, completely forgetting that they were in a public space in the process. "Looks like they've forgotten that there are other people around." Lisanna said, looking at two lovers. She was somewhat jealous that her bed wasn't the closest to the entrance. "And to think, she was chewing him out a few seconds ago." The woman happily added. The youngest Strauss was tempted to intervene, but she was glad she didn't, she doubted that it would have worked out as well.

"Well, staying mad at Natsu isn't very easy... He's become rather persuasive since he's come back." Mirajane said, remembering how many times the fire mage had managed to calm her down. She wasn't sure what kind of woman Natsu had been dealing with during his time away, but she could tell they must have been a handful of her man got as good as he did. "I still can't believe that Levy the bookworm and sweet little Lisanna are closet sex freaks." The older sister joked.

"Mira-nee, you can't say untrue stuff like that, I have a reputation to uphold as well." Lisanna replied.

"Oh really? Then explain collar with your name on it." Mirajane replied, with a snide smile on her face. Lisanna's face exploded in a blush and she quickly hide her face in a failing attempt calm herself down. Mirajane smiled at her sister's embarrassed look. "Come on Lisanna, we have the same boyfriend, it's pretty easy to get Natsu to talk when he's happy." She continued, remembering all the dirty secrets she'd made the man spill in their many nights together.

"Come on Mira-nee, let's stop talking about this. Things get out of hand." Lisanna said, pointing at the bedside next to her. The privacy blinds were covering the bed and small grunts could be heard from behind. The two women turned a bright red when they heard the sounds. "The guild archives is one thing, but this is something else." She blushed.

Without a moment of hesitation, the take-over mage moved over to the bed before opening it. Much to her surprise, the two were doing something much more innocent. Levy had straddled her fiery lover's back and was massaging the man's back. "You're the best Levy, your hands are like magic." Natsu said, feeling the stress leave his body. This wasn't his first choice for stress relief, Levy had convinced him of the alternative. "Hey Mira and Lisanna, you've got to try this, it's amazing."

"Levy, I think you've forgotten about the plan." Lisanna said, reminding the woman. Levy's eyes widened and she quickly dismounted Dragon Slayer, much to the dismay of the injured man.

"I guess I got a little carried away." Levy admitted, getting up and forcing the pinkette to stand up. While he didn't resist, he was very confused as to what they were talking about. "Come on Natsu, it's time to pay Yukino a visit. We've been taking way too much of your attention lately." She said before pushing the man towards Yukino, who was laying down chatting away with Lucy and Sorano. Natsu made his way to the group of women before taking a seat next to Yukino's older sister. The two greeted each other with a quick kiss. Sorano seemed to be happy with the greeting and he proceeded to greet the others.

"You two are looking a lot better." Natsu said, noticing a distinct lack of injuries on both of them. He was especially happy that his first friend had made a complete recovery, mainly because she had been in the worse state out of the victims.

"My injuries were nothing compared to these guys, I owe all of you for that." Lucy admitted, still feeling a little guilty about the whole situation. Although her guild mates had been supportive, she still couldn't shake the guilt, even if things had only escalated due to Phantom Lord's long-standing rivalry.

"Don't sweat it too much Luce, I did get to fight a wizard saint, and we pretty much proved that we're the number one guild." Natsu said with a toothy grin. Lucy's expression softened and a smile graced her face. The blonde knew that Natsu had was putting a brave face and his bandaged and bruised body was very telling of that. "Plus, everyone is safe, so you don't have to keep feeling down."

"Natsu is right, you're family now, so you don't have to feel bad about us sticking our necks out for you... Seriously, just ask if you need anything, we're here to help." Sorano added with a smile.

"Thank you, you don't understand how much that means to me." Lucy thanked. "But enough about me, you guys came here to visit Yukino and I feel like I'm stealing all the attention."

"No, no, it's fine Lucy, you know I don't like the spotlight that much." Yukino replied, doing her best to avoid eye contact with the pinkette seated next to her. While avoiding Natsu's gaze, her eyes landed on Lisanna and Levy, with the former making kissing gestures and the latter holding up a sign that read 'do it'. Her face exploded in a bright red blush when she remembered the plan her friends had concocted to bring her closer to the man she'd fallen for. _'I can't do this, what if he doesn't like it? What if doesn't like me? Oh, no I haven't even considered his feelings, I'm such a fool.'_ Yukino told herself as she began to panic.

Worried for his friend, Natsu steadied her by grabbing her shoulders. "What's wrong Yuki, looks like there's something on your mind." Natsu said, which only made the woman's blush become brighter. The fire mage was smart enough to know that he was the cause of the beauty's embarrassment, but before he could address this, he noticed a change in the light haired woman's demeanor. Despite the change, Yukino didn't answer and Natsu's thoughts remained on the woman's embarrassment. Unfortunately, Natsu found himself in a state of bewilderment. "Did I do something wrong? You've been acting weird since I started visiting you."

"No! It's not you Natsu-sama... Well does have something to do with you, but don't stress out, it's mainly my fault." Yukino replied through a lot of stammering. Having the man so close to her was making her very nervous, but it also made want to follow through even more. She mustered her courage and prepared to speak once more. However, she quickly shut herself up when she noticed another woman approaching her bed. Natsu along with everyone else turned around to face what had gained Yukino's attention. The Dragon Slayer automatically tensed up and Sorano's expression became very annoyed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to take Mr. Dragneel in for further questioning." Ultear said, placing her hand on the fire mage's shoulder. A cheeky smile appeared on the time mage's face when she saw the glares she was getting from a certain light mage. She knew very well that she was one of her many rivals for the Dragon Slayer's heart, so the woman decided it was time to have some fun. "There's no need to be so hostile. Mr. Dragneel caused quite a few problems during your little war with Phantom Lord... In fact, I can think of a lot of reasons why Mr. Drangeel and I will need to have a long, intimate talk in locked room." She continued, relishing in the angered expression of the older Agria.

Picking up on the time mage's scheme, Natsu decided to prevent an all out brawl in the hospital. "Come on, let's get this over with." Natsu said as he got up. While this calmed Sorano down a little, Ultear wasn't done and she hugged one of the Dragon Slayer's arms, pressing her breasts against the man. A smug smile appeared on the woman's face when she noticed a pair of blue eyes glaring daggers at her. Sensing the danger, Natsu hustled out of the room with the troublesome woman in tow.

"Who the hell does she think she is!? She can't just march in and steal my man whenever she pleases" Sorano yelled, shocking the everyone apart from Mirajane, who found it very amusing to see the woman lose her composure. Sorano wasn't happy with that her rival was lapping up her pain. The light mage was pretty sure that the demoness fed off her pain and it pissed her off to no end. "What's so funny you mid-drift bearing bitch?" She questioned.

"It's your reaction dumbass. It's not every day that I get to see supposedly perfect Angel of Fairy Tail lose her shit." Mirajane laughed, igniting a war of words. Everyone just hoped that it would stay at just words and nothing else.

As frighteningly strong women argued, Lisanna and Levy made their way to Yukino's bedside. They were in good enough shape to move around and their friend looked like she needed their support. "Sorry, Levy-sama and Lisanna-sama, I just couldn't do it." Yukino apologized, sounding both embarrassed and apologetic.

"No problem, it really wasn't much of a plan anyway." Levy said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. She had hoped that just being honest would be enough, but she forgot to take in Yukino's shyness into account.

"Don't sweat it Yukino, it's not like all of our confessions were smooth." Lisanna admitted, gaining the attention of both key holders. Both Yukino and Lucy realized they had no idea how any of the beauties had started seeing the pinkette. Yukino was especially interested, with the hopes that she might be inspired. Seeing the intrigue, a massive blush appeared on her face as she remembered the circumstances of her own confession.

Unfortunately, Lisanna was unable to hide the truth as Levy began to talk. "Well, Mirajane and Sorano were first, Mira was probably the most normal ones. Mirajane did it when Natsu was recovering from a mission and Sorano when Natsu was in heat... And then Lisanna over here did it right after they had sex for the first time." Levy said, chuckling at the last part. Lisanna glared at her friend before turning away with a pout. She knew the letter mage had told her friends the story since it would give Yukino a boost of confidence, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing for her. "Lisanna's not even the worst. It took me three months to muster the courage and I was only able to do it when I found out he was leaving." She confessed.

Yukino confidence seemed to skyrocket upon hearing the bookworm's words. "Thank you, I'll make sure my feelings reach Natsu." Yukino declared, now brimming with confidence. Even Lucy seemed inspired by her friend's words.

"I think I'm going to do it, I'm going to confront my father." Lucy declared, shocking the mages. Not wanting the blonde to feel worse, they had avoided the subject, so hearing her mention it was a major surprise for all of them.

"You really don't have to do that for us." Lisanna admitted, not wanting her friend to push herself. Levy agreed and Yukino just looked concerned.

"No, I'm doing this for me, I need to be able to do this or he'll always control of my life." Lucy explained, bringing smiles to group's faces. Yukino's smile was especially bright considering how Lucy used to react at the mere mention of her father.

Unfortunately, the tender moment was interrupted when Mirajane and Sorano's argument reached a fever pitch. The things said by the two mages had become so obscene that the entire hospital had covered their ears.

 **~Outside~**

The couple had made their way outside and they could still hear the verbal war being waged, so Ultear decided it was time to have a little more fun at her lover's expense. "That's quite a collective you've got there, but it is making me a little worried. I had no idea you preferred white hair so much." Ultear said, holding onto the man tighter. While she was joking, she wasn't happy about finding out that her man had a type, that wasn't busty purple haired time mages with huge perfect asses. Much to her surprise, it turned out that the man was partial to girls with white hair.

"Did you really have to cause so much trouble?" Natsu asked, looking down at the councilwoman.

"I'm just scouting out the competition... you know, seeing what kind of women my boyfriend is sleeping with." Ultear said, her smile getting even more devilish. Natsu didn't like it one bit. Ultear was always up to something devious, but Natsu knew he was extra screwed whenever she let out her devilish smile. "Let's hurry up, there's a lot of information I need to get out of you." She continued, her smile growing wider and Natsu's worry grow with it. However, showing his worry would only allow the time mage a victory, so he decided it was time to tip the scales in his favor.

"You seem rather eager to interrogate me, but I think you're going to change a few things if you want any more information out of me." Natsu started as his own grin appeared on his face. Ultear found herself intrigued by this statement. She was also somewhat offended that her methods were being questioned. The time mage wasn't going to let it go asked her lover how she could improve. "Maybe a change of clothes that would match your role better." He suggested.

"You're not even subtle about it, but I'm sure that I can get something arranged." Ultear replied, with her smile going from a devilish to an excited one. "Now, before I get ahead of myself, I need to know where Titiania and that young Dragon Slayer are? The council hasn't been able to make contact with them."

"They went on a camping trip together, they didn't tell me what they were doing, but they should be back tomorrow." Natsu answered. Happy with the reply, she changed the subject back. Much to the pleasure of Natsu, Ultear began to explain what she was going to do and what she was going to wear. "As long as you're wearing less than when you go into battle, I'm going to be a very happy Dragon." He said, causing the beauty to giggle and snuggle up against the man.

 _"I can't tell what's worse, knowing what kind of skimpy skin tight clothing you're going to make my daughter wear or having to see my darling little girl in it.'_ Ur lamented, hoping to get a reaction out of her host. However, the fire mage had mastered the art of blocking out the voices living in his head. Ur didn't take this lightly.

 _ **'Come on Ur, let him have his fun... Even if that fun does involve him bending your daughter over a table and taking her to pound town.'**_ Natsumi defended, which only made the ice mage even more annoyed. She didn't object to having her host doing what he wanted to her daughter as long as she was treated right. But the dirty talk prior made her a mixture of uncomfortable and jealous.

 _'I feel like I've failed as a mother.'_ Ur said with a defeated sigh.

 **~With Erza~**

Erza and Hitomi were currently in a forest a few towns out from Magnolia. They had been there since Phantom Lord had fallen. Erza was training the young girl, who had only been improving at an astounding rate. However, the knight never told her that, she was worried the girl may develop an ego. "Come Hitomi, you need to put more into it!" Erza instructed as she repelled the young girl's attack. Hitomi fell back, landing with a thud. "This is our last day before we get back, and you still can't get through my basic defenses." She told the young Dragneel.

"But I'm nowhere near as strong as you, you're still hurt and I can't even land a hit on you today." Hitomi said, bringing herself back up. She was surprised that Erza had agreed to take her, the knight hadn't recovered from her injuries and they had been some of the worst. Remembering how hard the woman worked for her, Hitomi picked up her blame once more and charged her mother figure. She was faster than before, thanks to her applying her flames. This not only allowed her to strike quicker but also a lot faster than before. She felt more confident as her attacks came even closer to hitting with each successive blow. _'Just a little more and I'll get her.'_ She thought.

Erza could only feel pride as the young girl came closer actually striking her. Her grit and determination reminded her of a younger version of herself. However, she had to keep it to herself and she had to be critical if she wanted her adoptive daughter to improve. "Put more power into it, you're never going to stronger if you're not giving me one hundred percent." Erza told the girl before knocking the sword out of her hand. The blue blade flew out of her hand and landed on the hard ground. "Come on Hitomi, you told me that you wanted to be strong enough to protect everyone. You need to work harder." The redhead continued.

"I can't, you're too strong." The disheartened Dragon Slayer said as she went to pick up her sword again. Erza had become a lot more serious today, so the young girl had yet to land a hit on her mother figure and she was starting to believe she never would at this rate. Realizing this, she didn't bother picking up the sword and just looked at it with saddened eyes.

"So you're just going to give up when you're faced with someone stronger than you?" Erza questioned the defeated girl. Hitomi thought for a couple of seconds before she picked up her sword. She had lite a fire under the child and she could see it in her eyes as her adoptive daughter charged at her. The pinkette was much faster than before, so much so that the scarlet haired knight only had time to block the attack rather than parry.

Erza didn't have time to be impressed as the girl followed up with a flurry of quickening attacks. In their time together, she had never seen the young girl so determined. "I'll never give up, just like you taught me." Hitomi declared as she continued to attack her mother finger. Even with her renewed motivation, Erza began countering her attacks with an increasing frequency. Frustrated by this, she channeled her fire into the sword before slashing at the woman. Much to the shock of Erza, the flaming sword easily sliced through her sword, causing her to reel back a little in order to avoid the explosion that followed after. Hitomi was proud of her accomplishment, but she didn't relish in it. _'There's no time for pride on the battlefield.'_ She thought, remembering the first lesson she had learned in the past few days.

The advice proved to be very sound as Erza merely summoned a replacement sword. "That was good, but you're still not coming at me with everything you have... This is the final day and you've yet to properly hit me." Erza told the girl. She then changed into her Flame Empress Armor. Knowing the armor, Hitomi unleashed her magic, blowing away the surrounding forest and pushing the redhead back a few inches. "Now that's better, give me everything you have." She said staring at the flaming girl. Even in her heat resistant armor, she could feel the heat emanating from the pinkette. However, her surprise didn't stop there. Every so often she would notice lightning crackle off the young girl. "I knew you were holding out on me." The knight said with a grin, which swiftly disappeared when she noticed the young girl was suffering as a result of the lightning.

Erza wasn't allowed to show any concern as the Dragon Slayer went on the offensive. The pinkette concentrated her magic into her feet, using the lightning infused flames to speed towards the woman, destroying the ground below her and eviscerating what remained of the forest behind her. Once she was rocketing to the woman, she changed the focus into her arm. Erza's eyes widened at the speed and the magic she could feel from the woman. _'I've got her.'_ Hitomi thought. Confident in her power, she extended her fist out aiming for her mother figure's armor clad stomach. Less than a second later, she unleashed the magic in her fist.

Hitomi found herself surprised when she was the results of her attack. The lighting infused flame destroyed everything in front of her, leaving a massive smoldering gash in the earth. But before she could celebrate, she realized that she had missed her target and she continued to jet forwards, eventually crashing into the ruined earth. The young Dragon Slayer let out a groan as she collapsed and her magic deactivated. Erza hurried over to check on her. Much to her relief, the young girl was mostly ok. As she expected, the pink haired girl had hurt her arms and legs. "Damn it, I couldn't even hit you." Hitomi groaned, so disappointed in herself that she couldn't even look at the older woman.

Erza's face was graced with a soft smile at the young girl. Though the girl was normally cheery like her faster, she was a lot harder on herself than most knew. "Actually, you're wrong about that." Erza told the young girl. Hitomi turned around and saw what her attack had done to the Scarlet haired woman. The side of her flame empress armor had been completely destroyed and her lower abdomen had seen much better days. "That attack was amazing, I think I'll count that as a hit." She admitted as she hugged the young Dragon Slayer. Hitomi returned the hug.

"Thank you Mommy, but you know that means I win our bet." Hitomi reminded. Erza's eyes widened at this, she had completely forgotten about the deal she'd made with the girl at the start of the trip. She had told the girl that she'd do anything if she managed to hit her at least once every day. She hadn't expected the young girl to win, especially on the last day. However, she wasn't too worried. The Dragon Slayer was an innocent girl and she thought the request would be something simple. Erza watched as her adoptive daughter thought. "I know! You're gonna go on a date with my Daddy... Don't worry though, I'll plan everything." She cheered.

Erza's face exploded in a massive blush. "A date." Erza mumbled, passing out seconds later. Even though she was thrown back by the reaction, she woke her adoptive mother up. It took a while, but she eventually woke up. "What happened?" The redhead asked, sounding very confused.

"You lost our bet and now you have to go on a date with my Daddy in a few weeks." Hitomi reminded. Erza's face once again matched to the tone of her hair. If it wasn't for her pride, she would have passed out once again. Instead of passing out, she began to muttered and ponder what might happen. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." She thought, concerned at how much Erza was freaking. The youngest Dragneel began to wonder if she had misread the relationship between the two.

"No! Don't cancel it, what kind of parental figure would I be if I taught you not to honor a deal." Erza retorted, still unable to rid herself of the furious blush. Far too happy that she was getting what she wanted, the innocent girl didn't notice ulterior motives in Erza's response.

The two eventually finished up their training and they were now resting at their camp site. They were honestly just glad that they hadn't destroyed this part of the forest. Their area was still quite peaceful and it looked just as nice as they had gotten there.

The young girl was currently helping her injured mother. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Mommy." Hitomi apologized as she unwrapped her adoptive mother's bloodied bandage from her torso. Despite what the redhead had told her, her final attack had really hurt her. Erza had done a good job of hiding her pain from the fire breather, but Hitomi had picked up on the scent of blood and the massive blood stain when she took her armor off.

The young Dragneel felt especially bad when she saw the other injuries that covered the older woman's body. Noticing the saddened expression on Hitomi's face, she decided to do what any mother would do. "Don't feel bad about any of these bumps, bruises or cuts, I don't regret any of them, I got them all helping the ones I love." Erza confessed, inspiring and bringing a smile to Hitomi's face. "I don't even regret the one you gave me. Natsu left you with me and I wouldn't be doing my job right if I didn't help you realize your potential." She added.

Hitomi stayed silent as she finished dressing the Erza's wounds. She had been in deep thought the entire time. "You and Daddy are just alike, you're both always putting me ahead of yourselves, protecting me and making me happy... I'll do my best so I can do the same thing for you two one day." Hitomi declared, full of more resolve.

"Hitomi, you already make me happy." Erza replied with a smile on her face. This brought one to the young girl's face.

"You should smile more, It suits you better." Hitomi said.

 **~A week later~**

Things had finally started returning to normal, for the most part. Everyone had recovered from their injuries and everyone had put their efforts into rebuilding the guild. It had been going well for most people, but Natsu was not among that. His main problem was that he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. Unfortunately, when he asked for the spirits opinions, they showed him no sympathy. He could understand why Ur was upset, but Natsumi had done it to get closer to the ice mage. However, Natsu could tell that whoever was following him was doing an excellent job since he couldn't even pick up their scents. It wasn't all bad for the pinkette, it did result in him getting some very delicious lunches. The fire mage became so focused on his stalkers, he forgot to keep working.

"Back to work Natsu!" Erza ordered, snapping the Dragon Slayer back to reality. Natsu looked at the redhead to thank her for this and turned away from him. However, she wasn't swift enough for the hide the small blush on her face. This was something else that hadn't been quite the same. Ever since Erza had returned from her camping trip with Hitomi, things were even more awkward between the two. He had tried to talk to the woman a few times, but she would always seem to find a way to get away from him. He just watched as Erza went along her way, lifting massive pieces of wood and ordering her guild mates around. Even though she was keeping herself busy, the Dragon Slayer was the only thing on her mind. _'Maybe I was a little too rough on him... I should apologize.'_ She thought, looking back at Natsu.

Unfortunately, the man was still looking at her and her blush intensified as a result. Natsu got up, intending to finally confront the beauty, but he was stopped by the other girl that who he now had a complicated relationship with. Yukino came stumbling towards him and he just managed to catch her. "You ok Yuki? You've been doing that a lot... Not that I mind catching you." Natsu asked as he looked down at the blushing younger mage. He hadn't known the woman to be such a clutz, but he found it rather cute and it really wasn't much of problem for the fire mage.

"Thank you Natsu-sama, I'll make sure to be more careful." Yukino replied, with her blush deepened the longer she remained in Natsu's arms. Though it wasn't the first time she had done this to gain Natsu's attention, Yukino had found this strategy far too bold. She tried to speak more, but all she could do was fumble and stutter over her words. Natsu attempted to ask the woman what was wrong, but before he could even utter a word spoke up. "I really appreciate you Natsu-sama!" She blurted out. Her face became a shade of red that Natsu unaware was possible. The fire mage could hear a collection of disappointed sighs in the distance.

"Ok... Thanks, Yukino." Natsu replied. The pinkette had been hoping to further his relationship with Yukino. Unfortunately, with the way things were, his first friend could barely get more than a few words. The pinkette had been tempted to make the first move because of this, but Ur had warned him against it. The ice mage explained that when Yukino was ready, she would be able to confess her real feelings. While Natsu wasn't sure about this, but he had very little experience with timid girls, so he took the mother's advice. "Come on Yukino, let's get you to somewhere shadier, I'm getting worried about you." The Dragon Slayer said as he picked her up.

Seeing her position, she nearly passed out, but she wanted to enjoy the experience so she fought off her embarrassment. The white haired woman loved being carried around like she was his bride. She was even a little sad when Natsu brought her down. "Thank you Natsu-sama, it's a lot hotter than I expected." Yukino lied trying to save face.

"If you need anything, just ask, I'm here for you." Natsu told the woman as he placed her underneath the shadiest tree he could find. Seeing the blushing woman under the tree made his heart race and a small blush appeared on his face. He was tempted to do a lot of things to the spirit mage, but he held back and turned away. "Just take it care of yourself." He said before he got back to work.

The pinkette looked around for where he could help and his eyes landed on a little girl and her blue cat. Both were doing their best to help the reconstruction, but they had sorely overestimated their combined strength and both were struggling. Natsu went over and helped his struggling son and daughter. Hitomi pouted at her father's interference. "We wanted to do it by ourselves, Daddy." Hitomi cried as her father easily picked up the massive steel beam. Natsu looked over to happy who looked relieved and proceeded to nap on the beam.

"Come on, you're never too old for your dad to help you out, Happy seems on board." Natsu said, pointing towards the sleeping cat. Ever since her trip with Erza, his daughter had started trying to be more independent. Natsu didn't mind it, he actually encouraged it for the most part. However, the pinkette thought that his daughter was pushing herself a little too much. "Just relax like Happy, you've been working too hard." he told the girl.

"But if I don't work hard, I won't get strong like you and Mommy." Hitomi said, flexing one of her tiny biceps. There was barely any visible muscle and Natsu chuckled a little. His daughter glared at him, making the older Dragon Slayer stop. "I guess you're right, but Mommy and you need to take a break as well." She added as she started looking through her pocket. "That's why we're going to go on a family trip!" The young Dragneel declared as she held up four tickets.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the tickets. The tickets were for Akane resort, one of the most popular tourist locations in Fiore. He was astounded that his little girl managed to get her hands on four them. "Hitomi, how did you get these?" Natsu asked. The pinkette was very curious as to how she had managed it. The Dragon Slayer's curiosity quickly turned to worry as his mind went somewhere else. "Don't tell me you stole them." The father said as he picked up the young girl.

"I got it as a reward for a job." Hitomi replied, calming her father down. The young woman then began to pout at her father's accusation. While she could understand the older man's concern, but it didn't mean that she liked it. "You know that I know right from wrong, the orphanage did raise me properly." She retorted.

"Sorry, I should be more trusting, you are my perfect little girl." Natsu said before picking up the girl and giving her a crushing hug. Hitomi was glad she was the durable little Dragon Slayer she was. Her father was overjoyed and the pinkette could really feel it. "How could I ever accuse my little girl." He bellowed he apologized, crushing the young fire mage even more. The father's display of affection started to attract attention. Some laughed and others found it adorable. However, Hitomi didn't see it that way and a blush began to form.

"Daddy, I can't breathe and you're embarrassing me again." Hitomi cried as her face turned the same shade as her hair. The father placed his daughter down before he asked started asking the young girl when they were going. "We're going to go in a few days and it's going to be great." The pinkette cheered.

"This is perfect." Natsu thought aloud, feeling even more invigorated. The young girl grabbed her cat and forced him to get back to work. Natsu followed suit and went back to restoring his guild back to its former glory. As he went back to work, the fire mage completely forgot about the stalkers that had been worrying him so much, which was very good for them.

"Natsu-sama almost caught us, but Juvia should have expected a man of Natsu-sama's caliber to be that good." Juvia fawned. Ever since her encounter with the fire mage, she hadn't been able to get thoughts of him out of her mind. Juvia had fallen hard for the Dragon Slayer, and she'd spent her time learning more about the man, which only made her want him more. However, in watching the man, she had found out that she has a lot of competition. "Juvia thinks she should be able to get us tickets to the resort, we should make our move there." She added.

"Uh, actually, I think I should stay behind and focus on getting us into Fairy Tail." Flare replied, sounding shyer than usual. Understanding her friend, she didn't press the issue and they went back to watching the Dragon Slayer. Much like her blue haired friend, Flare was infatuated with Natsu. Seeing and hearing about the man's exploits had rekindled her feelings for the man. However, she wasn't entirely sure how to approach them. "I'll still do my best to get us into Fairy Tail." The redhead declared.

 **~Natsu's mindscape~**

"You need to work on your casting speed Natsu." Ur instructed as she effortlessly evaded the walls of ice that were being sent towards her. The ice mage then sent her own ice at the fire mage, which managed to freeze the man's feet. "That's how it's done." She told the younger mage before crossing her arms. The short haired woman was pissed off at the Dragon Slayer, not that she could be blamed.

"What do you expect, I haven't even had this kind of magic for a month and I'm supposed to be sleeping." Natsu replied, only to have the ice creep further upwards. While it was possible for him to thaw himself out, it would go against the already annoyed woman's instructions.

"Well, that's why we're working on your ice, your defenses are pathetic... If you knew how to create ice walls quicker, you would have prevented at least half your injuries... For your own good, I suggest that you use your brain a little more when you fight." Ur told the man, really taking the role of teacher seriously. Natsu decided to take the advice and he used his brain to his advantage.

"That suits you." Natsu said. The man had changed the woman's clothing. She had changed it from her usual clothes to what could only be described as a naughty teacher's outfit. Ur created a mirror and used it to check herself out. She was quite pleased with what she saw. Natsu took it as a chance to break out of ice and tackled the woman down. "Gotcha." The pinkette declared as he forced the woman down. "See, I can use my brain when I want."

"I guess you win... Maybe we should head inside and we can continue our lesson." Ur said. Natsu decided to go with it. Having to deal with the older woman's nearly insatiable lust sounded a whole lot better to Natsu. Ever since Ultear had left, Ur had been putting him through hell. Even the sex had been tough for the pinkette, not that he didn't mind the challenge.

While the fire and ice mage's made their way inside, a certain fire spirit was keeping herself busy. "Hello Mr. Igneel, how are you doing, it's been far too long, don't you think?" Natsumi greeted. The Dragon was not pleased with the appearance of the demonic spirit, which was made obvious by the loud roar the beauty got.

 **"HAVE YOU COME TO TAUNT ME AGAIN?"** Igneel boomed as he stared down the demon. The fire demon didn't seem fazed by the Dragon, despite it being a site that would intimidate anyone else. This only made the Dragon angrier and he let out a massive roar. Natsumi simply moved forward with a bored expression.

"You Dragons are so rude... Roaring, burning things at a whim, ruining lovely landscapes." Natsumi replied, her boredom turning into anger. She moved closer to the Dragon, letting her magic run wild. The woman took a couple of seconds to calm down. "I didn't come here to get angry though, I wanted to tell you that Natsu has become stronger, which means I'm getting closer... Things are getting clearer, if he keeps this up, I'll be able to remember, I just know it." She explained. The mighty Dragon looked down at the demon and noticed her eyes had changed to a bright gold.

 **"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?"** Igneel questioned, staring at the demon. In his long life, he couldn't place this demon. Every time he attempted to think about a golden eyed demon, things became murky before things became painful. Seeing the Dragon like this made the demoness smile before she spoke again.

"I just want you to know that I'm getting closer to finding out why I despise you so much." Natsumi said, shooting one final glare at the Dragon before she turned away. Igneel could tell that demon was still fuming, but simply kept quiet. "Now, I'm going to go and keep Natsu safe, like I always have been." She said.

 **~Outside world~**

"He's doing that thing again." Mirajane said as she clicked her fingers in front of the pinkette. Natsu was meditating and the white haired take-over mage was trying to snap him out of it. "He's probably doing something naughty with that spirit of his." She giggled before poking the man's cheek.

"Leave him alone Mira-nee and get back to sleep, and why does your mind always go there." Lisanna replied as she sat up. The youngest Strauss was honestly surprised that her sister still had any energy. After a whole day of rebuilding and then a very eventful night, she could barely move.

"It's easier to let her have her fun, hopefully, she'll tire herself out... And it's not like she's wrong, it's like all powerful males mages are horndogs." Sorano added as she hugged the meditating body of her lover. Levy also muttered something, but no one understood her since she was far too tired. Lisanna let out a sigh before she decided to go back to sleep. "Dear Mavis, are you a child? Stop poking him."

"I'm just trying to enjoy him before he goes away with the tin can and his daughter for three days." Mirajane replied before she started drawing on the man's face. Sorano just sighed and continued snuggle against the man.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, the next chapter will be on the tower of Haven arc. Stay tuned and leave a REVIEW.**

 **Just to address this now, I will keep writing even though the manga has finished. In fact, the manga ending has actually made me want to write this story more. See you guys next time.**

 **Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	32. Ch 31: To move forward

**Legend of the Pink Haired Demon**

 **Chapter 31: To move forward**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **~Fairy Tail~**

It was early in the morning, and Mirajane and Sorano were making their way to the guild. "Just how early did he skip town? I was hoping to sneak in a quickie." Mirajane groaned, getting an annoyed look from key holder.

"Well if you really wanted that, you should have gotten up earlier, like I did." Sorano said proudly. It was now Mirajane's turn to give her rival a look. However, the woman wasn't done yet, and the older sister of Yukino continued. "What's with that look? I bet you're jealous of our lover's farewell." She said with stars in her eyes.

"You sure are delusional, he gave you a quick kiss before leaving!" Mirajane barked. Sorano, however, seemed unfazed and this irritated the oldest Strauss.

"Maybe that's how you saw it, but to Natsu and I, it was a passionate loving kiss shared by two star-crossed lovers... But you wouldn't get that because you're a bitch." Sorano claimed, still remaining as confident as ever. This only proved to irritate the white-haired woman, who looked ready to explode. Unfortunately for Mirajane, Sorano wasn't done. "Sorry, I made mistake, you're a jealous bitch."

"I've only been away for a couple of hours and I already want to show you a world of pain." Mirajane threated, but her longtime rival didn't seem to care. The light mage was in her own little world at the moment and it didn't seem like she was getting back anytime soon. Mirajane was very tempted to take the cheap shot, but something had grabbed her attention. "Hey, get your head out your ass and look at this." The demoness said as she pointed at the front of the guild.

Sorano sighed and did what the other woman wanted. Today, there was more hassle and noise in front of almost finished guildhall. It all seemed to be centered on a certain lighting using blonde. "Oh, he's made his return, how troublesome." Sorano said with an annoyed look. She then looked back at her rival, only to see that the take-over mage was pushing through the crowd, and making her towards the other S-class mage. She was initially confused by this, but then she noticed who else was in the middle of the crowd.

At the center, Laxus was looking down on a familiar redhead fire mage. Sorano had encountered the fire mage a few times during the guild's construction. At first, she thought the fact that the redhead was stalking her boyfriend was a little creepy, but she grew to like her the more she learned about her. It also turned out that she was had been quite helpful in their guild's construction. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mirajane outright demanded as she stood between the lightning mage and fire mage.

"I found her creeping around, then I found that she was from Phantom." Laxus answered, remaining as arrogant as always. Luckily, Flare didn't look hurt, but the same couldn't be said about the few who stood up against the blonde haired man. This aggravated the take-over mage, who sent the man a strong stern glare. "Oh, what's with that look? You think you can take me on just because you're supposedly the strongest woman in our guild?" He mocked, allowing his magic to flow out and zap those around them. "I'd like to see you try, you'll end up like the rest of these weaklings." He continued as the lightning intensified. Scared of the S-class mage, most the crowd began to back off. However, there were the unfortunate few that got caught in the attack.

"Stop that! They're your guildmates." Sorano interjected.

"Who cares, if that was enough to put them away, there's no reason for them to be here." Laxus retorted as he started gathering more magic. Both white-haired mages were both on guard now. The blonde had always been a bit of a problem, but he had never gone around attacking his own guildmates and it didn't seem like he was ready to stop. "It doesn't matter anyway, they're not the ones that I'm after... It's the bitch that made MY guild look bad." He claimed as his power surged. Terrified, Flare whimpered and worried about what was going to happen to her.

"Don't think about it, or I'll make sure you pay." Mirajane threatened, allowing her own magic out. Laxus was unfazed and he summoned even more of his magic, only to call it down on the redhead.

 _ **'Lux Ward**_ ** _!'_** Sorano chanted, creating a magic barrier which intercepted the attack. While the barrier did protect the redhead, it shattered moments later. "How dare you." The key holder said.

"What? She's not part of our guild so she's fair game right?" Laxus said as he prepared another attack. Mirajane wasn't having it though, and she blasted Laxus back with a stream of dark magic. The woman's attack was strong enough to knock the larger man down. "Oh, now you've done it now you bitch." He shouted as he sent a bolt of lightning towards the oldest Strauss. Despite it being very unwise, Mirajane intended to stand her ground, only to have something grab and move her out of the way just in time.

"What are you doing? I had that." Mirajane said. The fire mage had used her hair to grab and move the white-haired woman out of the way.

"And you call me delusion, you didn't even transform." Sorano told her rival. Mirajane growled at the remark before taking on her Satan Soul form. Seeing this, Sorano knew it was time for her to get serious as well. "I suggest you stop this right now, you may be strong, but there is no way you can take on the both of us." She claimed as she readied one of her keys.

"You really think that you two are enough to scare me? Maybe if you had the armored bitch, you might stand a chance." Laxus claimed. His arrogance infuriated both of them. Magic power began to spill from the combatants, making the crowd scatter out of fear. Despite the tremendous magical energy being released by Laxus, the two S-class mages didn't falter. "I've got an idea, if you two and that creepy redhead to strip and do a little dance for me, I might take it easy on you two." He taunted. This was enough to tip Mirajane over the edge and she charged at the blonde.

 **"Stop!"** Boomed Fairy Tail's guild master in his monstrous form. Mirajane stopped her charge and the others deactivated their magic. "What do you brats think you're doing?" The old man questioned as she shrunk back to his normal size. The take-over mage snarled at the blonde, who just scoffed and began to walk away. Sorano, on the other hand, was attempting to calm herself, while Flare continued to be terrified of the three mages and their master. Makarov then noticed the scared redhead and approached her. "Who might you be?" Makarov asked.

Unsurprisingly, Flare was a little hesitant to answer at first, but the kind expression on the old man's face made her comfortable. "I'm Flare Corona, I used to be apart of Phantom Lord, and I've been hoping to join Fairy Tail." The redhead said meekly. She then fell silent for a couple of seconds and she began to look very nervous. Now that Laxus was gone, the crowd had returned to check the aftermath. "Could you please stop staring me, it's making me nervous."

"If that's the case, why don't you come with me and we can sort that out. Mirajane, Sorano, do you mind coming with me and explain what happened?" He requested as he made his way into the guild's current base of operations. _'That boy is becoming even more of a problem, I should do something before this really gets out of hand.'_ Makarov said to himself with a sigh.

 **~Akane Resort~**

"Wow, this place is huge." The awe-stricken Dragon Slayer said. It wasn't the first time he'd stayed somewhere nice, his relationship with Ultear had allowed him to visit many lavish locations. Unfortunately, he found that most of them were rather boring due to how upscale they were. The only things he could really compliment them on were that the beds were comfortable and the food was good. However, this resort looked different and the afternoon light only added to it. "What do you think Erza?" Natsu asked the redhead.

"This place is quite impressive." Said an equally astounded knight. Erza was still unsure how she felt about the situation. Sure she loved spending time with her adopted daughter and Natsu, but there was still a lot of unresolved tension between her and the latter. "How long will our stay be?" Erza asked the young pinkette.

"It should be about a week." Hitomi replied. Even though her parental figures were being amazed by the resort, she was busy playing with her winged companion. The young girl had other things on her mind, primarily, the relationship between the Knight and Dragon Slayer. She wanted them together, but the redhead still seemed to be holding back. This confused the young mage, even she could tell that Erza was attracted to her father. "Hopely a week will be enough." The partially jade haired girl muttered.

"Enough for what Hitomi?" Natsu asked as he picked up the young woman. Hitomi blushed a little and remembered that he was the one she got her heightened scenes from. The woman's face exploded in a massive blush. "Are you up to something... You've been hanging around Mira again, haven't you?" The pinkette questioned, giving his daughter a leer. He loved Mirajane, but she was one of the most devious people he had ever met, coming second only to Ultear.

"I'm not planning anything, plus, I won't stop hanging out with her... Auntie Mira is so cool." Hitomi replied with stars in her eyes. Natsu let his daughter down and let her continue with whatever plan he knew she was hatching. If she really had been hanging around Fairy Tail's demon, there wasn't much he'd be able to do about it. The young sword-wielding maiden and her cat ran ahead of the two and stood in front of the resort's entrance. "Hurry up you two, I want to check out my room."

"Aye, Hitomi said there was some pretty good fish and I'm going to eat all of it." Happy exclaimed with a look of pure desire. If she hadn't seen it the day before, Hitomi would have been concerned for the cat, but now she was only slightly concerned.

Natsu and Erza followed the young girl into the resort. "You shouldn't be so worried, this is a vacation, just relax, I know that's what I'll be doing." Erza told the man, allowing the concern the fade away. The three mages and the flying cat made their way into the resorts main lobby. The two older mages continued to be amazed, while the child and cat were a little more focused. Natsu could already smell the food and Erza wanted to explore the large area. "There's a casino... but Hitomi won't be allowed." She told herself as she wrested her paternal duty and her vice.

Hitomi noticed that the two were slowly drifting away. "Daddy, Mommy, we need to sign in at the desk first." Hitomi called out, getting the attention of both of them. The older mages turned the colors of the hair and made their way to the desk.

"Oh, you must be the Drangeel family, two rooms, am I right?" The receptionist said when she saw the young pinkette.

"Yep, that's us. One room for Happy and I, and one for Mommy and Daddy." Hitomi cheerfully introduced. Once again, Natsu and Erza were stunned by the young girl. However, they only had themselves to blame, they hadn't paused to question their accommodations. Natsu had no problem with sharing a room with the knight, in fact, he liked the prospect of sharing a room with her. He then looked over at the woman. The beauty was flustered but she looked happy about the situation. "Seems like there's no problem." She said.

"If that's the case, here are your keys." The receptionist said as she handed the keys over to mages. Hitomi and Happy ran ahead, quickly run up to their room, leaving Natsu and Erza by themselves. "I wish my daughter was this considering, but remember not to stay in there too long. There's plenty to do here besides just that." She teased, flustering the redhead even more.

"Come on Erza, let's go check out our room." Natsu said as he extended a hand out to the armored mage. Erza didn't hesitate and took the man's hand allowing him to guide her to their room. On their way, they started to talk about the young mischievous Dragon Slayer. "Sorry about all this, you know how excited she can get."

"I really don't mind, I've been meaning to spend some more time with you." Erza replied with a smile. Even though she was still a little reluctant, she wanted to push her relationship with the man and resolve her ever-growing feelings.

"Really, I kinda thought you were avoiding me." Natsu said, sounding very relieved. He had strong feelings for Erza, he always had, but he had a terrible track record at being the first to talk about his feelings. Sure he was good at acting on them, but talking about them was another story. However, he was going to do his best to change that. "I'm glad that you weren't."

"I really can't blame you, I have been a little awkward lately." Erza admitted. The woman wished that she was bold as some of the other girls in the guild. She had heard some of the daring things they had done and rather than having courage, the redhead felt a strong jealousy.

"I guess you kinda have been." Natsu replied, making the redhead feel worse. The fire mage realized that he had messed up when he saw the expression on her face.

 _ **'Real smooth Natsu.'**_ Natsumi teased. Her host quickly apologized to the redhead and attempted to get their conversation back on track. While he did manage to cheer the woman up, it was only because his awkward attempt was funny to her.

 _'Can you blame him though, I don't think he's used to having a slightly complicated relationship.'_ Ur chimed in. Natsu had a bit of an aha moment when he at the advice. _'Plus, I think it's good that he's getting nervous, it just means he cares about her.'_ She added. Natsu thanked the ice spirit and got his conversation with Erza back on track. The pinkette was quite happy with the course of the conversation. It was the first thing he had something that resembled a normal conversation with Erza since their encounter in the prison.

The two Fairy Tail mages made their way to the room, which was further away from the young Dragonslayer than they felt comfortable with. Natsu had repeatedly asked Hitomi if she was fine with being so far away from them, and they had got resounding yes each time. However, the young girl wasn't off the hook as Erza conducted some very thorough safety checks before laying out a long list of rules for the young girl. "Come on you two, I'll be fine... I've got this." Hitomi started, brandishing her transforming sword. "And these." She added, showing off her heart-shaped amulet and her blue key. "I'll make sure that anyone who messes with Happy and I pays." The young girl said with a big confident smile on her face.

Natsu beamed with pride while Erza did her best to hide it. The redhead couldn't help seeing a younger version of herself in the mage in training. However, it didn't mean she was going to take it easy on her adoptive daughter. Considering Hitomi was surrounded by lax adults, she still needed to act as the strict authority figure. "Just be careful, you don't know what could happen." Erza stated, putting on her usual strict persona. The woman's words seemed to get the desired reaction from the sword using fire mage.

"I'll be extra careful, but we need to hurry up and get changed. There are so many things I want to do here." Hitomi said as she and Happy rushed into their room. This left the two adults alone in the hallway before deciding to follow the young girl's directions.

"I guess we might as well check out the room." Natsu told the armored mage.

"That sounds like a good idea." Erza replied, grabbing the man's wrist before dragging him to their room. She looked flustered, but confident at the same time, which intrigued the pinkette. The knight seemed to be in a hurry, maybe she wanted to get ready for their vacation or maybe she wanted something else. Natsu hoped it was the first one, trying to get even more physical would further complicate things between them.

Once the two arrived in their room, Erza shut the door behind her and tightened her grip on Natsu's wrist. She was nervous and it was very obvious. Her earlier confidence had completely faded, her face was flustered and her grip was crushing his him. "Erza, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, only to have the woman pin him against the door. He knew what was going to happen, making it obvious that being alone was near impossible for them. The pinkette wasn't sure why this was the case.

"Natsu, just be quiet for a couple of seconds... This is hard for me." Erza replied as she took a deep breath. The Dragon Slayer did what she wanted before she re-quipped her armor off. She then moved even closer to the fire mage, pressing her chest against the pinkette's. This seemed to help Erza fight off the nerves as she drew closer, leaving mere inches between their faces. This made holding back even harder for the Dragon Slayer, Erza's strawberry scent was flooding his noise and her flustered face was beyond arousing. This caused Natsu's own blush to appear. "Natsu." She muttered.

"Erza." Natsu muttered, before kissing the red-haired woman again. He didn't know what it was about Erza, but he just couldn't help himself around her. Maybe it was because of the massive amount of unresolved tension or it was their inability to properly confirm their relationship. However, none of that mattered to the pinkette, the Scarlet haired woman was his right now, from her soft kissable lips to her large round ass. With this being the case, Natsu grabbed the redhead's ass, picking her up and pushing the knight closer to him.

Erza used the added closeness to get wrap her long sexy legs around Natsu's waist and drape her arms around his neck, allowing her to play with his unkempt hair. Working on instinct the Dragon Slayer started to make his way to the large bed. Once they got to the bed, the two finally separated for some air. The two were in sync, the breathing was heavy and their faces were spotting matching blushes. "Natsu." Erza muttered again when she steadied her breathing.

"Erza, we need to talk about what the hell this is." Natsu told the woman below him, only for Erza to stare silently with her big brown eyes. He had known the woman long enough to tell that something was on her mind. It amazed Natsu, even in their lustful haze, something was still obviously weighing on her. This was enough to give Natsu some self-restraint. "Talk to me." He pleaded, still not getting a reply. He didn't want his relationship with Erza to devolve into something purely physical. The Dragon Slayer cared for the woman, but there was always seemed to be something stopping him telling her that. He hated it and was tempted to just be out with it, but the way Erza was looking at him made it clear that it would only complicate things further. "I don't want to go any further until we figure this out." He claimed.

Erza stayed silent for a little while longer, hesitation and fear clear on her face. However, she did start to speak after what felt like an eternity of silence. "Ok, but you need to get off me first." Erza instructed. The pinkette got up and sat on the edge of the bed. The redhead sat up and fixed up her hair before taking a seat next to her fellow mage. Silence filled the room once again as the two started to collect herself and regain her composure. "It's weird, you've been a close friend for such a long time, but now we can barely be alone together." She told the man.

"What the hell happened? I thought we were getting closer than that when I left." Natsu said with a saddened look. He wished he had taken a little extra time to mark Erza, just as he had done to Levy a year and a half ago. At least that would have made their standing clear.

"That's the problem, you left me... Twice." Erza confessed, her resentment ringing through. The pinkette was a little taken aback by this, but then he thought. He put himself in the redhead's shoes for a second. He then looked into the knight's chocolate eyes, making her pain more obvious to him. However, before the Dragon Slayer could talk again, the knight continued. "It hurt you know, but I was hopeful when you kissed me before leaving... It made me think that we could just pick up where we left off." She continued, a saddened smile appearing on her face.

"Erza." Was all Natsu could say as he placed his hand on top of redhead's. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that, I should have told you how I felt." He continued, trying his best to hold back the guilt. It was almost overwhelming for the pinkette. He knew that taking care of small Dragon Slayer had somewhat filled the void he had left, but he still hated himself for hurting her in the way he did. "But now I can't even talk to you without getting worked up... I'd hate myself if I lost you because of something like that." The pinkette confessed.

"Don't think about it like that, your lust or whatever you want to call it... I think it's drawn us closer." Erza started, moving closer to the scarf-wearing pinkette. The normally armored mage undid her top few buttons, revealing the black bra that lay underneath. The Dragon Slayer didn't know how to react to this, but then again, the woman didn't give him a chance. "Natsu, we can't pick up where we left, but that's not a bad thing, what we have is pretty good in my opinion." She added, before kissing the pink-haired man once again. She didn't stop there though, she climbed on top of Natsu, straddling him and taking full charge of the kiss. The pinkette wasn't too sure when Erza had developed the ability to dominate people outside of battle, but he liked it.

The kiss lasted much longer than he had expected, but he wasn't complaining. Having the redhead act so aggressive was arousing beyond words for the fire mage. Dominating the fire mage in this way was truly exciting to the armourless knight. so when the two did eventually separate from the kiss, both were breathless and sported matching blushes. Natsu's blush only got stronger when he took in the sight of the redhead. During their kiss, the redhead had managed to completely undo her blouse. This left her flat, toned stomach bare and gave Natsu a healthy view of her huge heaving bra-clad breasts. "Damn." Natsu muttered as he really took it in.

"See, this is good for us... We're connected, so let's just let our bodies do the talking." Erza told the man below her. Natsu couldn't deny it, talking hadn't made their relationship any clearer, he was pretty sure it making things harder for them. He knew that they'd eventually have to talk, but Erza made it was obvious it wouldn't now. The redhead saw this and discarded her blouse completely. "We've got seven days here, let's enjoy it, and let's enjoy each other." The woman said, unclasping her bra, completely exposing her endowments. It was the first time he had seen the woman's bare chest outside of their childhood, and boy was Natsu impressed.

Natsu couldn't stop himself from comparing them to his other lovers. The redhead's breasts were certainly on the larger side, and they looked as firm as they felt. The Dragon Slayer was tempted to just keep staring at the woman, but then he heard a familiar set of footsteps heading towards his room. "Hitomi and Happy are coming." Natsu warned. The knight's face turned bright red and started to panic, which also made the pinkette do the same. "Why don't you just requip into a dress or something?" He suggested.

"No, I only keep armors there." A flustered knight said. She quickly looked behind, only to see that her blouse was on the other side of the room. "My dress is my bag." She added. Neither of them had or wanted to give the little Dragon Slayer 'that talk'. Luckily for them, Erza was a quick thinker. "Give me your top, now!" The redhead outright demanded. Not having anything else to do, Natsu took off his coat and handed it to the woman, who quickly used it to cover her impressive chest.

"Mommy, Daddy! Are you ready yet?" Hitomi yelled as she burst into the room. The young mage found herself confused at what she was seeing. Her adoptive mother was laying on top of her father and wearing his clothes. "What are you doing? Why are you wearing Daddy's clothes?" She asked, her innocent mind being unable to process what was happening.

Natsu froze up, unable to make an excuse, but once again, Erza was quick to the draw. "Your father and I were simply practicing our grappling, and we got a little carried away." Erza lied. Despite her young age, Hitomi didn't seem to buy it and continued to give her a confused look.

"I know Daddy normally loses his shirt when he fights, but why is yours over here?" Hitomi asked as she picked up Erza's blouse. This caused the redhead to freeze up as well, which further surprised the young fire mage. However, Sorano had taught Hitomi to be merciful when her opponent looked utterly pathetic. While she didn't see either of them as opponents, but they did look rather pathetic and it only felt right to be merciful. "I guess I'll leave you to finish whatever you're doing... Just hurry, there are so many things we need to do." She said, her tone shifting from suspicious to excited.

"Don't worry, we'll be done soon, just wait outside with Happy." Natsu said, finally regaining his composure. The young girl then ran out of the room, allowing the two breath a sigh of relief. The two then laughed about the situation, Hitomi seemed to have a habit of interrupting them. "She probably didn't believe you cause she's not used seeing me lose anything." He jested, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Erza was tempted to play along, but she had another pinkette to please. "We need to clean up, and no funny business, we've already kept her waiting." Erza reminded Natsu as she got up. The woman proceeded to discard the rest of her clothing, giving the shaggy-haired man an unobstructed view of her large but firm backside. It was enough to make Natsu strip down to his birthday and join her. "We're only doing this because we're in rush, we're not doing any of... That stuff, not yet." She reminded, a massive blush exploding onto her face.

 **~Three days later~**

The next few days went by in a flash. The group had spent their time having as much fun as possible, which left the younger half of the group exhausted by the time they back to their room. The other half was actually very energetic, which was obvious by their many late nights. While they hadn't actually taken that big step, they had done pretty much everything else.

Unsurprisingly, the Dragon Slayer and the Knight were both naked as the day as they were born. Natsu was currently sitting behind the redhead, giving her the massage of a lifetime. "Your hands are magical, where did you learn how to do this?" Erza moaned. When Natsu had initially brought up the idea of full body massage, she was a little hesitant, but then she had felt the man's hands on her oiled up body.

The pinkette stayed quite and continued to work his magic. _'What's wrong Natsu, scared to tell her that you learned it just so you could get my daughter all worked up whenever you wanted it.'_ Ur told her newest student. Natsu sometimes hated the fact that his instructor had the ability to look into his past. _'You better not lie to this sweet little redhead too much.'_

"I've just had a lot of practice, now relax a little, it'll feel better." Natsu instructed. In spite of his efforts, Erza's body was still unnaturally stiff. It made him realize that the woman was still being reserved, emotionally at least. It wasn't the first time he had noticed that the Requip mage was overly tense, but he had yet to address the issue. "What's wrong Erza?"

"You could be a little rougher, you know how I like it." Erza confessed, making Natsu unsure if she was deflecting or just being dense. However, that didn't stop the Dragon Slayer from giving her what she wanted. He began to knead and rub the woman a much harder, earning him a lovely moan. "Right there. I'm going have to repay you for this. I wonder how I should do it?" She asked, her voice low and seductive.

"We'll sort that out later, but why are you so tense right now?" Natsu asked, which only made the redhead even tenser. However, the Dragon Slayer was determined. If Natsu looked at it from a purely physical standpoint, their relationship had advanced greatly. However, they hadn't advanced in any other way, which was eating away at the fire mage. "We've let our bodies do the talking for three days now, I want to really talk and I know you want the same... No matter how much you try to hide it." He told the woman, giving her stern look.

Erza paused for a couple of moments before she turned around to face her longtime friend. "You're right, I want us to be much more than this." Erza confessed as her face was graced with a gentle smile. Natsu was pleased when he heard this and he gave the woman her robe before putting on his own. He needed to talk, and doing that would be impossible if he kept staring at Erza's goddess-like body. The redhead quickly put it on and moved to the edge of the bed, before inviting Natsu to sit next to her. Natsu gladly accepted this and Erza began to talk. "I think it's important that I bare it all for you." She started.

"You haven't?" Natsu asked, getting a stern glare from the pinkette. Her face then softened and Natsu realized that it wasn't the time for joking around. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know you were hiding anything from me."

"Then I guess Sorano and Mirajane are much better friends than I give them credit for." Erza admitted, confusing the Dragon Slayer. It had been a while since he heard Sorano, Erza or Mirajane refer to each other as friends. "I want to tell you about my life before joining Fairy Tail... It will make what I say after a lot easier for me." The redhead said.

"I could say it first, I should have said it earlier." Natsu said. The Dragon Slayer had ample opportunity throughout their vacation, but he had backed off each time. He wasn't sure if it was his own cowardice or the fact she always seemed somewhat emotionally reserved. However, the pinkette was sure he was about to find out why she was that way.

"Thank you for not saying it, I honestly don't think I was ready for it." Erza admitted, her expression becoming nervous as she did. Erza had thought about it in more than a few instances, but even in her mind, she didn't know how she would handle a confession from the Dragon Slayer. At first, it was because she was still unsure about her own feelings, but she knew that was no longer an excuse. The knight was certain about her feelings, but she still hadn't given herself over to them. Though it took her a while, she did come to the conclusion that she needed to be completely open with the fire mage before she could take such a major step. "This isn't something I tell a lot of people, and I know you won't tell just anyone, right?"

"You can trust me Erza." Natsu promised, returning the gentle smile on Erza's face.

"I know I can." Erza began. It was now Natsu's turn to give Erza a smile. However, that smile didn't remain when Erza began to explain her past. She started off by explaining how at a young age, her village was raided and she was captured by Zeref cultists. She talked about many of the many terrible things she saw as a slave to the cultists. However, from the way Erza talked, he knew that the worst had yet to come. "None of that could really compare to when I escaped, I think I lost the most in those days." She started, sadness clear in her voice. Natsu wanted to stop her, he hated the pained expression on her face, but trying to stop her would make things even harder. So he let the woman continue her sad tale.

 **~Many Years ago~**

 _Erza didn't know how long it'd had been since she had been taken from her home. The young girl wasn't even sure what she or the other slaves were constructing, nor did she care. Whatever they were creating wasn't worth all the suffering, pain and death that it had caused. The young girl's mind often went to dark places when she was left alone to her thoughts, but her few friends kept her going. The redhead was currently by herself, thinking of her friends._

 _There was Wally, a young dark-haired man, who didn't really stand out that much. Sho, Erza's youngest friend, a tanned boy with blonde hair and dark green eyes, she was certainly closer to him as he was very much of a little brother to her. She was also very close to Milliana, a small brown haired girl with almost cat-like features, who somehow managed to remain relatively cheerful. There was also Rob, who Erza's group normally referred to as 'Granpa Rob' due to his age and the advice he'd always give them._

 _Then there was Simon and Jellal. Erza had known Simon the longest out of her friends as they had lived in the same village prior to being captured and enslaved. Simon was a brown-haired boy with black eyes and certainly the kindest, especially to Erza. Then there was Jellal, a blue-haired boy with_ _a red tattoo above and under his right eye. He was the group's optimist and always spoke of freedom, which generally gave the group hope. Sometimes Erza thought that the hope was misplaced, but the smiles of her friends always convinced her it wasn't._

 _"Erza-nee, I want to show you something." Sho said, sounding even more excited than usual. She had been so caught up in thought, she hadn't noticed the younger boy sneak up on her._

 _So Sho's words certainly got the attention of the young redhead. Being a slave, there wasn't a lot to get excited about. So naturally, Erza found herself getting excited at her friend's joy. She followed the young blonde boy, using their usual route to avoid the slave drivers. Much to Erza's surprise, all her friend's barring their Rob had gathered together. It wasn't often that her friends would all gather like this, they would never have such large smiles on their faces. "What's going on?" Erza asked._

 _Sho looked over at Jellal and Simon, who then started pushing a crate of supplies. This revealed the tunnel and all the kids were treated to a small breeze. After taking in the lost feeling of a fresh air, Erza realized what_ _he meant. Her brown eyes brightened and tears of joy almost escaped. "Yep, it's our freedom, it's going to take a few more days since it's still too small, but I saw it, I saw outside of this hell." Jellal claimed proudly._

 _"All we have to do is endure this a little more, then we'll be free." Simon added, with a determined look on his face. Unlike the other children, Simon seemed to desire more than just freedom. He looked as if he already knew what he'd with that with. Erza herself wasn't too sure what she'd do once she was free, so she found herself admiring Simon's sense of purpose._

 _"Why do we have to wait, if we work really hard now, we can make it out." Sho interjected. Most of the other children started to get excited about this idea, with only Erza and Simon not joining in. The redhead was more than a little worried, it would take far too long to finish the escape and there was no way the cruel slave drivers wouldn't notice this. However, she was far too docile to voice her concern. Simon the other hand didn't share that same docile nature._

 _"We've waited for our freedom, what's a few more days... It's not worth the risk." Simon told his friends. Millianna and Wally now looked a little more conflicted and quietened down. However, the same could not be said about Jellal and Sho. However, like Erza, Sho didn't voice his opinion._

 _"We're already taking a risk by doing this, and who knows what might happen, they might find it." Jellal retorted, his frustration ringing through. Since the blue-haired boy was the unofficial leader of the group, Simon would have normally backed off and done what he wanted. However, the dark haired boy considered the risk far too big._

 _"We have to wait, and if they just randomly find it, they'll have no way of knowing it's us... But if they catch us doing it, who knows what's going to happen?" Simon said, holding his ground. The two started staring at each other with an intensity that they usually saved for the slave drivers and cultists. Everyone, including Erza, felt uncomfortable at this. The redhead tried to muster the courage to get between them, but she just couldn't do it, she wasn't brave enough. Even if she did step in, she wouldn't know what to do, her friend's had never fought before. "Come on Jellal, let's head back, we've been out here too long already."_

 _"If they find this, they'll seal it up and then we've lost so many weeks worth of work." Jellal protested. The bluenette was convicted, he had wanted to be free from so long and he could literally feel it. Erza could understand why he seemed so desperate, but she could also understand why Simon seemed so reluctant. They weren't the first people to attempt an escape. The redhead girl had heard a few stories, none of them were pleasant. The escape attempts had either ended up in the would be escapees dying or being tortured beyond the breaking point. "Erza, you know I'm right... We need to leave this place." He claimed with a push, snapping the girl out of her thought.  
_

 _"No, she knows I'm right, we need to wait." Simon retorted with his own push. Erza watched as the boy's argument escalated. Once again, her lack of bravery stopped her from acting and the two boys started a full-blown fight. The two were so engrossed in their fight, they didn't notice the sound of footsteps heading their direction._

 _"Please stop, we need to get out of here." Erza told the two. However, her meek tone wasn't enough to get their attention and her other friends couldn't react out of shock. The redhead started to panic as the footsteps got louder and her friend's continued to fight. 'What am I supposed to do?' She thought. The young girl didn't get to finish the thought as the cultists arrived._

 _"What's this?" The largest slave driver questioned. The group of kids froze up in fear. Even Simon and Jellal stopped their fight, which brought devilish smiles to the faces of the slave drivers. "So instead of working on the R-system, you brats are busy fighting each, maybe we should give you weapons and make you fight for real." He suggested. His fellow slavers began to laugh along and make other suggestions, while the children were paralyzed with fear._

 _They were so scared that they didn't think to cover up the large hole. Unfortunately, things only got worse when the cultists did notice the hole. The cruel laughter turned into fury. "Which one of you brats is responsible for this?" The slim slaver demanded with a crack of his whip. None of them answered and the slavers went to attack the redhead. Erza let out screams when she felt the harsh stings of the whips._

 _Sho was tempted to admit he was responsible, but his cowardice got the better of him. However, Jellal mustered his courage and stood up. "It was my idea." Jellal confessed attempting to convince the slavers. While his friends were impressed, the guards didn't seem entirely convinced._

 _Seeing this, Simon decided to step in. He felt somewhat guilty for drawing the guards attention by fighting one of his only friends. "No, it was my fault, we were fighting because I wanted to go first." Simon lied. The slavers looked at each other before looking back at the two defiant boys._

 _Evil smiles reappeared on their faces once more and the rotund cultists began talking once more. "Very nice try, it's obvious that you're trying to cover for someone." The large slaver started as he began looking at the group of scared children. The man's eyes ended up on a frightened redhead. The terror in her brown eyes brought smiles to the rotund slave driver and the redhead backed away a little. "Looks like we've found our culprit... I wonder if you've heard about what we do to stupid slaves that try to escape?" He questioned as he grabbed the girl._

 _Simon and Jellal were prepared to step in and come to her aid, but Erza shook her head, telling them to stop. Both boys hesitated, but still looked ready to come to her aid should she ask it. However, redhead couldn't have this, she needed to protect her friends. She mustered the bravery she couldn't before and put on a false smile for them. "Don't worry, it will be ok, just get back." Erza instructed her friends as she shook like a leaf._

 _Inside, she wanted to scream out for her friends to save her._ _Even in her fear riddled_ _state, she knew that's what her captors wanted. They wanted her to squirm and scream for mercy, but she refused to give them that_ _. Instead, she just kept looking and smiling at her friends, hoping to make sure that they didn't' try anything. However, this bravery wouldn't last long as she gave them screams and wailing they wanted after they started their horrific torture._

 **~Present~**

"Stop." Natsu told the knight, interrupting her story. Erza was thrown off by this, and she was about to question why, but the pinkette beat her to it. "You're crying, you never cry." He pointed out. The knight touched the left side of her face and noticed tears had been streaming down that side of her face. She wasn't sure how long it had been happening but it had to have been for a while. Natsu then pulled her in for a hug. "This story doesn't have a happy ending, and I know you're going to keep crying." He told her, keeping her close.

Erza stayed quiet and just enjoyed the embrace. Without the usual fiery passion, the knight was able to truly enjoy the feeling of warmth and safety Natsu provided. She wanted to stay like this and give herself to the feeling her armors could only imitate. However, the woman stopped herself form enjoying it too much when she remembered the past. "I don't deserve this." Erza muttered as she moved away from the hug.

"Of course you do, why wouldn't you?" Natsu replied, pulling her in once again. The beauty did try to resist the pinkette, but she quickly submitted to the feeling. The redhead didn't know if she could leave the pinkette's embrace again, the security of her armors couldn't compare. The woman wanted to stay with her Dragon, but thoughts of the tower stopped her. "If you really think you don't deserve love, then tell me why." The pinkette said.

"If I do, please don't start looking at me like a different person?" Erza asked. The pinkette promised, making her smile. She let out a small sigh and once again started talking about her past.

 **~Years ago~**

 _Erza wasn't sure how long she had been trapped in the dark disciplinary cell. It could have been hours or days, but she really didn't really care. Despite what the slavers had taken from her and the various acts of torture inflicted on her, her mind remained on her friends. It was the only thing that kept her from going completely insane. However, it wasn't enough to keep her from screaming and pleading for mercy. She hated that she had given them what she wanted. The redhead as ready to collapse, her body was weak and she was barely conscious._

 _"You better stay awake Scarlet cyclops, we'll be back a little later." One of the men laughed. His fellow torturers started laughing along with him as they left. The young girl couldn't even let out a sigh of relief, she knew they'd be back and she didn't want to imagine what would happen to her next. She began to tremble in fear and cried out of her good eye._

 _The girl waited in the dark cell until she heard the cell door creaked open. She began to tremble and struggle from her restraints with the strength she still had. "I found her." Came the voice of Jellal. Erza heard another set of footsteps and Simon entered the cell, brandishing a weapon like their blue-haired friend. Hope returned to the redhead and her friends freed her from their restraints. "It's ok now Erza." He comforted once they got the girl down. The blue haired readied his weapon while Simon supported their friend._

 _"Yeah, we've got you." Simon said as he supported the young girl. "We're sorry we didn't get you before." He apologized as he looked at his friend. The feelings he harbored for her made it even harder for Simon to see her in this sorry state. One of her eyes had been removed by her captors and her small body had been horribly beaten. Simon found himself admiring the redhead more, despite that she was covered in cuts, bruises and whip marks, she was still acting strong. "You don't deserve what happened to you." He continued._

 _"None of us deserve this, that's why we need to get out of here." Jellal said as he moved ahead of the pair. Simon was fine with his friends taking charge, he seemed to have no qualms about killing the guards, while he always hesitated to do the same. If it wasn't for Erza's condition, he would have been more worried about just how hateful Jellal had become since the redhead's capture. "More of them are coming, let's get out of here." He told them. The dark-haired woman nodded and put the woman on her back._

 _"Hold on tight." Simon instructed as they sped up. As they made their way out, Erza noticed the various bodies of the guards. While she was grateful, she had no idea her friends were capable of this. She hated burdening them, and the young girl wanted to fight alongside with her friends, but even the smallest movement made her body ache._

 _"Just a little longer, we're going to get you patched up and then we'll fight for our freedom." Jellal claimed with a renewed determination. Erza fully expected Simon to disagree, but he looked just as determined as his blue haired friend. The redhead didn't have a lot of time to think as a group of guards managed to catch up to them. Simon placed her on the ground before drawing his weapon. The young girl weakly watched her friends fend off the guards._

 _She noticed something new about her fellow slaves. While Simon was obviously focused on defending her, going after the guards that came close to her. However, Jellal's intention seemed to be killing as many guards as possible, and he seemed to be enjoying it more than he should. Erza had never seen this side of her blue-haired friend, and it honestly terrified her that such a nice boy could be so bloodthirsty. "Jellal, hurry up, more are coming." Simon said as he rushed towards Erza before picking her back up._

 _Realising that they'd be overwhelmed, the tattoed boy decided to take stand against the guards and slave drivers. "Get Erza out of here, I'll keep them back." Jellal yelled as he drew his weapon. Simon hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to leave his friend behind and it seemed like Erza didn't want to either. "I said get out of here, they'll catch you if you don't... JUST KEEP FIGHTING!" He shouted. Seeing the conviction on his friend's face, he ran as fast he could. Erza wanted to protest, but her exhaustion finally took over and the young girl passed out._

 _When Erza woke up again, she was surrounded by her friends with the exception of Jellal. "Erza-nee, you're back." Sho cheered with tears in his eyes. Erza sat up, her strength slowly returning to her. She quickly noticed she was in her usual area and that her body was covered in bandages. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." He cried as he hugged his sister figure. She winced a little at this and Sho instantly let go._

 _"It's fine, I told you I'd be ok." Erza said, smiling at her friends. This managed to cheer up Wally, Sho, and Millianna but the same couldn't be said about rob or Simon. The young boy had secluded himself to a corner with a distraught look on his face. Rob also kept to himself, but his face looked more worried than anything. "What happened to Jellal?" She questioned as she got up._

 _"He got captured when we rescued you a few days ago." Simon said, sounding frustrated at himself. Erza's eye widened when she found out how long she had been asleep. "I'm sorry and Granpa Rob said that there something wrong with him." He continued._

 _"I'm worried about that boy when you went missing for a week, I could feel a great darkness in him." Rob said, making the young girl flinch. She was now starting to understand the bluenette's aggression when she was being rescued. "I fear for his heart, no one so young should be so filled with hate." He said._

 _"Then we have to save him and fight for our freedom." Erza said as she started moving towards the cell's gate. Everyone in the cell watched with curious looks. The young girl began to rattle the cage, getting the attention of one very pissed off guard._

 _"Oh, it's the Scarlet-haired cyclops, I guess you didn't learn your lesson." The guard said as he attempted to strike the girl with a weapon._

 _However, much to the shock of everyone, Erza caught the weapon and hit the guard with all she had. More guards entered, but the redhead fought them off and moved to the hallway. "Submitting or running away won't get us our freedom, WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR IT!" She announced, making sure her voice was heard by every detained slave._

 _As she hoped, her fellow slaves rallied behind her, busting their way out of their cages. In a matter of minutes, all the slaves in the area had gone into a full revolt with a small red-haired girl leading the charge. If it wasn't for the adrenaline and her focused mind, she would have been a little overwhelmed by the support. Equipped with a sword, shield, and armor, she was fighting her way to where her friend was being kept, liberating everyone she could. With every passing hour, their forces grew to a fearsome size._

 _The slaves thought their victory until the slavers started employing magic. Carnage quickly ensued, balls of fire started raining down on them, but this didn't slow the redhead down. She felt as if she was invincible and she continued to fight her way through while commanding her everyone to continue fighting. However, this feeling of invincibility would cost her dearly. In her charge, a large fireball came her way, which would have surely turn her to cinders, if not for Rob taking the attack in her stead. "That was close." The elderly man said, sounding much weaker than usual._

 _The old man then collapsed, shocking Erza, along with Simon, who had somehow kept up with the redhead. While the redhead was in a state of stunned shock, Simon rushed towards the old man's side. Rob said something, but Erza didn't hear it, her stunned shock quickly turned in a blinding fury. This awoke something that had been hidden deep inside the young girl. For the first time and certainly not the last time, she summoned the magic Rob had always told her about._

 _With her newfound power, she took control of the weapons scattered around the battlefield before launching them at the guards. She cut down more than she could count, but the empowered girl didn't stop. "KEEP FIGHTING!" Erza shouted as she continued to launch swords at her captors. The slavers were terrified of this, while her fellow slaves found themselves inspired to keep going. With tears in her good eye, she fought her way through slashing and stabbing anyone who tried to stop her._

 _Her fight eventually led her the goal, and a relieved smile appeared on her face when she saw her blue-haired friend. He looked worn down, but he was alive, which is all Erza could hope for. She took out the guards before she cut the boy down and she quickly came to his side. "We fought for our freedom, just like you said." Erza claimed. "We lost people, but now we can be free, imagine what we'll see once we're out." She continued as she started to help the boy to his feet._

 _Jellal stayed silent for a couple of seconds before hugging the young girl. However, the hug seemed more like he was trying to crush her more than anything else. "There's no freedom out there, our freedom lies here." Jellal said, which only confused the girl. Erza moved away from her close friend and saw the deranged look on his face._

 _"What are you talking about, we can finally get out of here." Erza responded._

 _"You just don't understand, do you? Only the Zeref can bring us true freedom." Jellal started. What followed next was a maddened rant about his plans for the slaves. The redhead couldn't believe what she was hearing, the blue-haired boy sounded like one of the fanatics she had just fought against. "You look scared, allow me to show you the power Lord Zeref has given me." He said, looking towards one of the slave drivers._

 _Moments later, the man imploded, leaving nothing but the clothes he was wearing. She hated the slavers, but it didn't make the smile on Jellal's face any less disturbing. "You can use magic?" Erza asked, with fear in her voice. However, the man didn't seem to care about her question and he continued to kill his captors. The redhead could only watch with horror and disgust. "Please stop!" She cried out. Jellal's face became even more twisted before he used magic to form dark-colored arms that strangled at the girl._

 _"Don't worry Erza, like I said, I'm going to lead us to Zeref." Jellal started as he tightened his grip on the young girl's neck. He found himself getting even more annoyed when he saw the defiant look on Erza's face. So he came to a conclusion and the wicked smile appeared on his face. However, before he could act on his idea, the dark arms were sliced, and the redhead was freed._

 _"I don't know what happened to you, but I'm not going to let you hurt Erza." Simon declared as he raised his sword at him. "I heard what you're planning and I can't let that happen." He continued._

 _"Simon, get out of here, he's not himself." Erza warned when she finally caught her breath. The dark-haired boy didn't move though, instead, he steeled his resolve and strengthened his grip on his weapon._

 _"It's like you said, no more running away... I've done enough of that lately anyway." Simon declared. Erza could see the guilt in his eyes, making it obvious he blamed himself for many misfortunes that had befallen their group. "I don't know what they did to you, but you better snap out of it."_

 _Jellal looked at the two before he used his magic to throw both of them back before he began cackling. "Snap out of it? Lord Zeref's spirit spoke to me told me to embrace the darkness, and now I have the power I need to obtain true freedom." He declared as he activated his magic once more. The boy began ranting once more, tossing the two around as he did._

 _When he was done speaking, Erza and Simon were left in a beaten and battered state. Simon was dazed his body had been smashed against one of the walls. Erza had nearly been thrown off, only barely hanging onto the ledge. "Jellal, please stop this, I just want to be free." Erza pleaded as she pulled herself up._

 _Her words fell on deaf ears and Jellal used his magic to once again summon dark hands which strangled the girl one again. This time he held her up over the edge of the tower. "If that's what you really want, I'll give you the false freedom you desire so much, but there are conditions. You will never return here, nor will you speak of this place." Jellal ordered with sadistic glee. Erza tried to protest, but the grip on her neck made that impossible._

 _"We're not going to let you get away with this." Simon said as he stood back up. He charged at his deranged friend, only to find himself being smashed against another wall._

 _"I haven't finished speaking, Erza hear needs to learn one final lesson about freedom before she goes... Freedom always comes at a cost." Jellal said as he gave Erza another look. It was the most vail look the redhead had ever seen and she began to struggle harder than she had ever before. However, it was all for nothing, Jellal's magic was simply too strong for her. "Erza, allow me to show you what will happen if you ever return or are even seen in this area again." The blue-haired man said._

 _"SIMON!" Erza managed to scream. The last thing she saw of her oldest friend was an expression of pure shock before he imploded, leaving on the clothes he wore and the weapon he fought with. Her screams got even louder as Jellal dropped the weeping girl into the ocean._

 **~Present~**

"I joined Fairy Tail after washing up on the beach, it turns out that Granpa Rob was Makarov's old teammate... I ended up taking the name Scarlet, to remind me of that time... I owe that much to them." Erza said softly, finishing up her tale. It had been a long time since she had properly remembered her time in the tower, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She ended up balling her eyes out for a few minute while clinging to the Dragon Slayer. Natsu didn't say anything, he just held her close. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see me like this... I'm so weak."

"I don't mind, having you open up is nice." Natsu comforted, still unable to look at her crying face. If this story had come out of anyone else's mouth, he would have had a hard time believing it, simply because of her strong Erza seemed. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized just how fragile the redhead was when they were younger.

In her early years at the guild, she was rather reclusive, barely talking to anyone besides Sorano. He had to keep challenging her to fights just to get her to give him the time of day. She only did open up to the rest of the guild once Mirajane joined the guild and sparked a three-way rivalry.

The Dragon Slayer got out his thoughts and focused back on the weeping redhead. "Erza, please stop crying." Natsu requested. The pinkette removed the knight from his embrace and just stared at the woman. He didn't like seeing her like this and despite never meeting the man, he hating Jellal for reducing her. In order to contain his building rage, he pulled Erza back in. "I'll always be here for you." He promised.

"Thank you, but I don't deserve it." Erza replied, as she finally stopped crying. The woman the gave him sad smile. It was a fake one, Natsu could tell, so he did what he had been doing for the past few days and kissed the woman. Despite her words, Erza allowed herself to enjoy the passionate kiss. It lasted longer than any of the other ones and she loved it. When they separated from the kiss, Erza was sporting a strong blush and a look of want. "Why?" She asked.

Natsu looked at the woman in her big brown eyes with desire and determination in his eyes. Erza's heart began to beat quickly as she waited for her longtime friend to speak. "It's because I love you Erza, and I'm going to let you punish yourself." Natsu declared, flustering the woman even more. He had said it was such conviction and without hesitation that she couldn't play it off as a joke. "You don't have to answer, just know that I'm never going to stop loving you."

Erza wanted to hold herself back, reject him and lie to him that her attraction was only a sexual one, but she couldn't do it. The knight loved her pinkette haired friend, the past few days had made that much clear to her. However, she couldn't quite wrap her head around why he loved her back, so she decided to ask. "Why would you love someone like me? You've got all those other girls?" Erza asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You're Erza Scarlet, the brave, sexy and strong S-class mage I've admired for a very long time." Natsu said, flustering the woman once again. She still looked unsure how to react, so the Dragon Slayer kept talking. He described everything he loved about the beauty, going from traits like her selflessness to her to the color of her hair. The woman had never expected the pinkette to be such a smooth talker. "I know your past was bad, but don't let that stop you from enjoying life, you'd just be giving that jerk what he wants." He finished.

Natsu had been so caught up in his confession, he hadn't noticed the woman was crying once again. He began to panic and attempted to calm Erza a little. "I'm not upset Natsu." Erza corrected, allowing Natsu to breathe a large sigh of relief. "You're right though, I need to move forward and I think I'll be able to if I have you at my side." She continued, bringing a smile to Natsu's face.

"Then you don't have to worry, I promised that I'd always be here for you." Natsu reminded with his signature grin. "Now, I believe I still owe you a message."

 **~Next morning~**

Like the days prior Natsu woke up with Erza at his side, naked as the day she was born. However, there were some differences, like how her hair was a little more messed up than usual, and the fact that he was still nested deep inside her. Not wanting it to be too awkward when she woke up in, he quickly pulled out and started reminiscing about the night before. Though they had started with a simple message, Natsu got handsy, his lover got amorous and one 'I love you' from Erza later, the two finally consummated their relationship. Natsu couldn't get too into his thoughts as the redhead woke up. "Morning Erza." The Dragon Slayer said.

"Morning Natsu." Erza greeted back before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Last night was magical." She continued. Unsurprisingly, a deep blush appeared on the woman's face when she remembered their nightly activities. "I never thought that something could feel so good."

"We barely scratched the surface Erza." Natsu told the woman, his voice low and seductive. Erza smiled at this and mounted the Dragon Slayer.

"We've got a few more days here, let's make the most of them." Erza said. Natsu then remembered something important and quickly flipped their positions. "You were in control last night, worried that you'll like being under me?" The Redhead teased before noticing the serious look on her lover's face. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to mark you." Natsu said, sounding rather nervous. The woman seemed confused by this, and so the pinkette explained the importance of marking his lovers. Erza listened with a curious expression the entire time, which only made the Dragon Slayer more nervous. However, these nerves disappeared when Erza sat up and presented her neck to him. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course." Erza replied. He'd never seen her look so sure of something, so he went for it. He bit down on the woman's neck, allowing his magic to flow into the beauty. The redhead relaxed as a warmth spread through her, giving her the same feeling of a comforting embrace from her lover.

What surprised the woman was that the feeling didn't leave her when Natsu moved back. She loved this feeling, it made her feel as if she was wearing invincible armor. Erza's thoughts didn't remain on the feeling for long as she noticed something odd about herself. Something was materializing in her pocket dimension, but she couldn't seem to bring it out or discern what it was.

While Erza was distracted with that, Natsu took the time to admire the mark that was forming. The mark took the form of a red sword with a dragon pommel. He then noticed the redhead attempting to activate her magic and bring forth her latest acquisition. "Mira and Sorano haven't been able to been able to use theirs, not enough magic apparently." Natsu said, surprising the red-haired woman. Sorano was especially surprising considering just how much magic the white-haired women.

"Oh well, I guess there's something to work towards." Erza said as she got up. The pinkette watched as she entered the bathroom. "Come on Natsu, we're going to miss breakfast at this rate." She added.

"But we've got heaps of time." A very confused Natsu replied. The two spirits in his head just groaned, allowing Natsu's brain to process the situation. "Oh!" He realized. Happy that the Dragon Slayer had clued in, the redhead winked and walked into the bathroom with a very horny pinkette in tow.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and now the Tower of Haven arc has begun. As you can tell, things are a little different in Erza's backstory and expect things to be different throughout the arc.**

 **Sorry for the month-long absence from posting in general, don't worry though, There's going to be a chapter each week (for at least the next month). If you enjoy this, make sure to tell me with a review. If there was something you didn't, also leave a review, I won't grow as a writer if people don't. See ya next week on whatever I post.**

 **Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


End file.
